Gone, but Not Forgotten
by JD the God of Salt
Summary: When Siblings Benjamin and Callie Ann leave Edenia as a result of Jerrod's extremely rash decision to have Edenia defend itself in the MK Tournament, the pair find themselves fighting for Earthrealm in the MK Tournament nearly ten millennia later. But it soon evolves into so much more. (Slow Burn Romance with Benji and Jade.) Now setting up for: Arc IV
1. Prologue Pt1: Realm Renouncement

**A/N: Hey people.**

**Before kicking off the main story, I'm going to make a Three-Part Prologue to set up the plot. The Prologues won't be as long as the Main Chapters.**

**Let's begin!**

* * *

**Roughly 10,000 years before the MK Tournament**

**Benjamin's POV**

Edenia.

Some would say that it's a paradise for the people who inhabit it, and most would agree.

The realm in comparison to others in mind is an Eden. Serene atmosphere, ideal weather, and mesmerizing landmarks. The sole flaw, if there ever was one, is that the Edenia people are somewhat fickle and vocal on their feelings.

When word spread throughout that I took up Necromancy to assist the Edenian army, they made their inner feelings known.

_"Dr. Maddox has lost his mind!"_

_"He's planning on revolting against King Jerrod!"_

_"He'll kill us all!"_

It was through this I learned that Edenians, for the most part, have one-track minds. They hear something wrong in theory or on paper, they're quick to judge. Only a handful of people knew of my true intentions after acquiring this knowledge. Most people called me insane, which was where I got the moniker, 'Mad Man Maddox.' Some even called my loyalty to Edenia into question. Overnight, I became shunned, an outcast. Not long afterward, they started treating my sister, Callie Ann, the same way. She ran into me while I was in a marketplace.

"Benji! You're out in public?"

I rolled my eyes. "What did you expect me to do, Cal? Overwork myself in the name of His Majesty? Please. I heard rumors that he thinks less of me now because of what I've done. No use crying over spilled milk. And what of you? The general public treats you like garbage now, do they not?"

"To an extent. But since I'm General, they can't really do much, probably scared I'll kill them if they go too far, which I probably will. I'm surprised they're so vocal with you, however," Cal pointed out.

"I don't share your... violent aura. "I'm merely an Advisor and Battle Medic, neither a prestigious position as General, I'm afraid," I told her. "Multiple people can fill my shoes at a given notice. General, however, is one of a kind, especially if you lead them. You get by better than I do."

"How can you be so calm about this? I'd be furious If I were in your position."

"Don't get me wrong, Cal. I'm ready to lash out against the next person who questions my loyalty to Edenia. However, people have started to relent recently."

She nodded. "Good. We're loyal to Edenia, not King Jerrod and Queen Sindel."

"Right," I said before a pause. "Thanks for standing by me though it practically did nothing for you."

"You may not think that I had a choice, but I didn't. We're family, siblings. It doesn't matter what you do, I'll stand by you always. Home is where the heart is, Benji."

"Hehe. Did you get that from a fortune reading, Cal?"

She playfully pushed me. "Oh, be quiet, Benji."

Just then, a soldier approached us. "Dr. Maddox. A wounded soldier is waiting for you in your office."

"Tell him I will be there shortly."

"Of course."

The soldier quickly left, clearly one of the few who didn't know why I took up Necromancy. I guess existing Warlocks like Quan Chi and Shinnok is enough to warrant mistrust, regardless of allegiance. At any rate, I have to see my next patient.

"Cal, have you been overworking the soldiers again?"

"Not this time. However, if he does say that I'm involved, then I wouldn't be surprised. Besides, we have to make sure the army can stave off any threats. That is why I work the soldiers hard."

"Pacing is apparently not your thing." I then turned around. "I have to go see this soldier. I'll see you later."

Cal gave me a quick hug. "Ok, be careful, Benji. You never know what the public will do now."

I headed for my Doctor's office, seeing the soldier in question sitting in a chair. He shifted a little after I entered. Giving him a quick up and down, I see a few wounds on his arms and chest. None were deep, but they were many of them.

I finally spoke. "Are those wounds the extent of your injuries?"

"Y-yes, Dr. Maddox. I received them during our sparring session with General Maddox."

An irritated sigh left me. "Callie is overworking you all again. She needs to learn to pace herself. Does it hurt when you stretch or move your arms?"

I had him stretch those specific limbs. "Somewhat. General Maddox's Knife Work is amazing."

"I should know. She is my sister." There was nothing else of concern that I saw from the wounds. "Since your wounds are quantitative as opposed to being qualitative, I'll simply give you some ointments. Had they been worse, I would most likely have to use a Healing Spell."

I took out some rubbing ointment from one of the cabinets in my office. "Rub these on your wounds twice for the next few days. Until those wounds are healed, do not report for duty even if General Maddox calls you in. If she does, tell her what I told you. Understood?"

He nodded. "Yes, Doctor."

"Any questions before you're dismissed?"

That brought his caution, the guy looking visibly uncomfortable. Maybe I shouldn't have asked in hindsight.

"Never mind. You may go."

"Actually, Doctor... I do have a question."

"Go ahead."

"Is it true that you plan on overthrowing King Jerrod?"

I took a deep breath, mostly to relent from yelling as it wasn't his fault. "What makes you think that I plan on overthrowing His Majesty?"

"A lot of rumors have been circulating ever since you took up Necromancy. I'm not like the other soldiers. I have a feeling that you did so for a genuine purpose. All I was looking for is confirmation, Doctor."

"Fair enough. I'm not planning to revolt against His Majesty, and he can keep his position for all I care. I'm simply a Doctor and lack the skill to govern an entire realm. I like where I am right now, for the most part, anyway. Anything else?"

"Why did you take up Necromancy?"

"The million koin question. I did this because with the spells learned from Necromancy, you can apply many more war strategies. It becomes tiresome running the office as well as being the Royal Family's Advisor. So, the gist is for the benefit of the army, and ease of personal stress. Is that all?"

"Yes, Dr. Maddox."

"Then you're dismissed. Should I write you a Dr.'s Note for General Maddox?"

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all. Sit tight," I said before obtaining a piece of paper and pen before swiftly writing the note. I then handed it to the soldier. "Here you go. Remember, no service until the wounds are healed."

"Understood. Thank you, Doctor."

The soldier upped and left the office. I started cleaning up the place as I haven't been here in days. While doing so, I heard someone enter. I turned to see it's Callie, her expression troubled.

"Cal? What's wrong?"

"I just received a report that our scouts have returned from their voyage in Outworld. They gave me this."

She handed me a letter. Besides the fact they survived the voyage being the only favorable outcome (Which I didn't approve of), the report stated the scouts were caught by some of Shao Kahn's men. He had shown a keen interest in invading Edenia through the Mortal Kombat Tournament.

I sighed in annoyance. "This whole fiasco could have been avoided if King Jerrod listened to my words about sending scouts to Outworld of all places. Now I have to tell him of this report and try to dissuade him from doing anything that will harm the realm. Thanks for bringing this to my attention, Cal."

"If you don't mind, brother, I want to accompany you," Cal requested.

"Say no more. With you joining me, maybe the words I say will have merit behind them." I said in response.

"Let's wait no longer."

We left after I finished cleaning the office, not knowing that I would never enter it again after this day.

Boldly, we marched to the Edenian Palace and make our way to the throne room. King Jerrod and Queen Sindel sat on their respective thrones, awaiting our arrival. Queen Sindel, one of the few who openly supported my decision to become a Warlock, is elated to see us both. King Jerrod, however, didn't feel the same way.

"Dr. Maddox, General Maddox. I did not summon you here, what brings you both here?" King Jerrod asked sternly, most likely because of my presence.

Respectfully, we both knelt down. "Your Majesty, the Scouts have returned from Outworld requested that I give you their report."

"Ah, yes. I hope what they learned is fruitful," the King stated.

Queen Sindel stood up. "I will take that, Dr. Maddox. I must say that you have done a wonderful job as Royal Advisor, despite your divisive decision to study Necromancy."

"Many thanks, my Queen. Your words do me a great honor. Here is the report, Your Highness."

She walked down to us as we both stand back up. I handed her the report, and she returned to her seat before giving it to her husband. He silently scanned the document, shock evident on his face while becoming increasingly impatient.

Finally, King Jerrod broke his silence. "So... the Scouts were caught during the voyage, and now Shao Kahn has requested to hold a Mortal Kombat tournament with Edenia's independence at stake." The King directed his anger at my sister. "General Maddox, why did you send Scouts who were liable to get caught!?"

Unaffected by the outburst, Callie calmly answered, "Your Majesty, those were the best Scouts we had. No one in the Edenian Freedom Fighters expected them to get caught. However, if I may express my thoughts, if you had listened to Dr. Maddox's advice of not sending them to Outworld in the first place, we would not be in this situation."

"As much as your words hold value, General, I will not listen to the advice of a Necromancer. My wife's opinion of you and your accolades beforehand are nulled due to this decision."

"But Your Majesty, I'm your Advisor. You hired me because I hold a calm head in terms of how to advise you and Queen Sindel to better run Edenia. If you do not take my advice into consideration, what's the point of having me in the first place?"

"The Doctor makes a great point, Jerrod." Sindel intervened before her husband fired back. "He did advise you to avoid Outworld unless they confronted us first."

"It matters not. Despite his ultimately correct assumption, we have placed Edenia in a stiff corner. Dr. Maddox, since you wish to do your job so much, tell me." His mocking voice came as no surprise. "What should I do with this invitation?"

I gave him an annoyed look despite my better intuition to chew his ass out. "Must I spell it out, Your Majesty? Deny the invitation! Despite your decision to send Scouts against my disapproval, you can loophole your way out of participating in the tournament by simply finding a foreign realm's Scouts in your realm without consent. It isn't enough of a reason to request a potential invasion. All you simply need to do is deny the invitation and have Shao Kahn deal with the Elder Gods on the matter. With Lord Argus as one of the Elder God's council members, the chance of them approving his request is staggeringly low."

"A very sharp observation Dr. Maddox." Even the Queen agrees with my sentiments. "Everything he just stated could not have made any more sense, Jerrod."

I bowed in respect. "Thank you, Queen Sindel."

"A fair point, Doctor," King Jerrod interjected. "But what if the request is approved?"

"Then we have no choice to participate. But like I previously stated, the chances of that happening Milord are slim to none."

"If you wish to be diplomatic, King Jerrod, I can survey the Freedom Fighters and see what they think. However, I can make a safe assumption they will not approve of a tournament, and neither will I. Freedom Fighters find their strength in numbers. If we decide to participate, then we can only send a small number of soldiers. Though most can handle themselves in single kombat, they are not well enough trained to handle Outworld warriors when they inevitably start cheating. Losing ten consecutive tournaments gives Outworld free reign to invade, leaving the Freedom Fighters too fatigued to stand a chance," Callie stated confidently.

Once again, Queen Sindel voiced her approval in our ideas, further reinforcing that she's on our side. "A fantastic idea, General. We will do-"

"Quiet Sindel!"

Silence swiftly surrounded the room as well as looks of shock from Callie's face, my own, and even the guards. Queen Sindel was quite disturbed as well. During my time in their service, King Jerrod and Queen Sindel were the epitome of a picture-perfect married couple.

This sort of disarray was insane!

"Why are you taking his side, Sindel!? He is a Warlock and plans to revolt and overthrow us both! Yet you insist having him stay where he is! Explain yourself!"

Queen Sindel's shock was then replaced with an agitated expression. "Dr. Maddox has done many immeasurable services for Edenia and its people in his years of service if you haven't noticed. And with his request to have General Maddox become the General of the Edenian Freedom Fighters has strengthened our army many times over. The fact he became a Warlock should not be reason enough to forsake his altruism, Jerrod. A man like the Doctor would never even consider the thought of revolting against us. He knows better!"

"I've had enough!" Jerrod shouted.

His sanity finally gave way to paranoia, his breathing suddenly heavy and disgruntled. At the same time, both eyes were ready to pop out of their sockets. "The fact that you practice Necromancy, Dr. Maddox, allows me to see through the illusion that is your altruism! Edenia will defend itself against Outworld in the Mortal Kombat!"

Needless to say, I was furious. Callie Ann noticed my inner rage and tried vainly to calm me down. "Benji, relax."

I stopped myself before I did something I would come to regret. But I can feel my clenched fists shaking. "But Your Majesty-"

Jerrod would have none of what I had to say no longer. "Shut your damn mouth, Maddox! You have it out for me! I know it! You and your sibling!"

"Excuse me!? We would never-"

"SILENCE, CALLIE ANN!"

Callie was taken aback by this sudden outburst.

"Edenia will defend itself in the Mortal Kombat Tournament! And you two will make up two slots on Edenia's team!"

We both look at Jerrod with clear disapproval. "Despite our disapproval of such a rash and admittedly stupid decision!?" I angrily inquired.

Angered further by my tone, Jerrod made his purpose clear behind our forced inclusion. "I hope you both die before the tournament concludes. That way, Edenia will be purged of the lingering possibility of you two turning against me."

That was the last straw. "Then that is all I needed to hear."

Everyone gazed at me in confusion.

"If I cannot persuade you to choose another way out, I cannot force you to do so."

Jerrod laughed triumphantly, foolishly thinking this discussion is over. "Very good. Now, get out of my sight at once."

"I was not finished with my statement yet." I immediately shot back, the venom seeping out of my tone. Callie looks at me with further confusion. "Don't expect me to participate in the Mortal Kombat Tournament. For one, I'm sick of your souring opinion of me, Jerrod."

The room reverts back to shocked expressions. Jerrod looks like he is ready to burst.

"Remind yourself of whom you are speaking to, Maddox!"

"I know exactly who I am speaking to Jerrod. A question if I may. How do you expect me to participate on Edenia's behalf if I am not an Edenian citizen?"

The King and Queen knew where this was going. "Don't you dare-" he began.

"As of right now, I, Doctor Benjamin Maddox, renounce my position as Battle Medic for the Edenian Freedom Fighters. Also, I renounce my position as Advisor of the Royal Family. And finally, my Edenian Citizenship."

Vindicated, I took my badge of service and threw it on the floor, doing the same with my Duster that held the Edenian symbol on its back. Much to my shock, Callie followed me in my decision.

"I will do the same." She tore her badge off and took off her General's Duster. "I, General Callie Ann Maddox, renounce my position as Lead General of the Edenian Freedom Fighters. And also renounce my Edenian Citizenship."

"Best of luck trying to find warriors who are willing to engage in this bloodshed, Jerrod. We wish you the best in your future endeavors," I spat out as we left the Palace.

We heard a loud slap, possibly from Queen Sindel slapping the taste out of her husband's mouth.

At least she still thought highly of us.

We returned to my office to plan our next move. "Now what Benji? What are we supposed to do after that?" Callie questioned me.

"It's best to leave Edenia before Jerrod sends soldiers after us. Not to worry. I have a plan."

"You do?"

"Being a Warlock has its perks as Necromancy isn't the only thing I've practiced. I have gained access to another plane of existence entirely. Gather your weapons, Cal. The Maddox siblings are moving out."

She nodded before leaving briefly, coming back with holsters for her favorite Combat Knife. "Ok, let's go."

Not as soon as Cal said that, we hear noises coming from outside the house. "Dr. Maddox! Please come back! We apologize for treating you poorly! We were scared of you! You have to think about how we felt!"

The voice was female, but neither of us could tell exactly who it was. I had a gut feeling it was Sindel and wouldn't be surprised at all. However, time was short before Jerrod sends his armies to have us captured, possibly executed.

"Let's get out of here," I said before casting a portal Spell.

"A portal! When did you learn this?"

"Not too long ago. Spells like these aren't that hard to conjure along with Healing Spells."

"Oh, right. Where does it lead?"

"To a place called the Nexus. Come, we'll talk more about where to go after we pass through."

"Ok. See you on the other side," Callie said before running through the portal.

I took one longing glance at my office. Everything I built here was from the ground up, and bigoted ruler ripped it all away from me. Not all Edenians deserve blame for our departure, but it hurts too much to think about now.

"I'm going to miss this place." I murmured sadly before heading into the portal, saying goodbye to Edenia for the last time.

After making it to the other side, I see the destination was correct. We are in the Nexus Arena. I closed the portal before anyone else can come through.

"What is this place?" Cal asked as she looked around in awe.

"This is the Nexus, a purgatory between realms. Only Warlocks and those favored by the Elder Gods can travel here. We should be safe for now. But since this a void, we cannot survive here."

"That much is clear. But where can we go? Do you only have the ability to summon portals that lead here?"

"No, I can go anywhere. I learned the skills of Necromancy in the Netherrealm. We should go somewhere where we can lay low for a while."

Callie immediately got to thinking as do I. She then snapped her fingers in realization. "How about Seido? While not as long as us, we can seep into the common folk there easily."

"Yes, but they uphold stringent laws. And knowing you, Cal, you don't like following the establishment unless you are the establishment."

"I know, but we are both extremely capable Kombatants, no? We can facilitate change in Seido!"

"And how in Argus' name are we going to do that?"

"Simple, start a rebellion."

"Just the two of us?"

"We can make it if we try," Cal sang.

I rolled my eyes. "You think a two-person rebellion will work?"

"You overestimate the Seidan Guard, Benji. Their one-track mind makes them easily manipulative, so long as we keep a keen eye on what's going on. We'll never get caught and win the waiting game since we'll outlive everyone there," she stated.

I keep forgetting my sister is a War General beneath that innocent exterior. "You definitely get your aggressive nature from Papa."

"And you get your calm, reserved nature from Mommy. What do you say, Benji?"

"Well, I don't have any better ideas for now. We'll go to Seido, but I will be looking into other realms for a better location. Even though starting a rebellion will add to our natural excitement, we can only do it so much before we inevitably get bored."

"Fair point. Let's go to Seido!"

I summoned another portal, and we pass through, entering the Realm of Order, where we would stay for nearly 10,000 years.

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes Part 1 of the Prologue Trilogy!**

**I think I did a good job expressing The Maddox siblings' Renouncement of their Edenian lives. What do you guys think? Did you like it? Did you not? Let me know with a Review or a PM.**

**Also, check out my Profile and give my other stories a read! I decided to focus on this one for a bit as I'm currently suffering from Writer's Block on Blazing Story. Here's hoping that working on another project will do something to fix that. Anyway, I'll see you all later.**

**Bye Bye!**


	2. Prologue Pt2: Escapism in Seido

**A/N: Now, Part Two of the Trilogy of Prologues!**

**Seido: 9,975 years after Benjamin and Callie leave Edenia**

* * *

**Callie Ann's POV**

You're probably not wondering about this until now. Escapism is the avoidance of unpleasant, tedious, arduous, scary, or banal aspects of daily life. I'm telling you this because Escapism is one of the many words I use to describe the Realm of Order.

When Benji and I settled here to spark change, I wasn't expecting the justice system of Seido to be so... discreet. Whenever a crime is committed, and the perpetrators found, the trial is almost always swift and to the point.

The keyword being _almost_.

There are times where certain incriminated criminals wait for what seems like an eternity, regardless of crime severity. This led to the conclusion that justice in Seido is strictly black and white in every sense of the word. Certain crimes aren't prioritized above others because none are prioritized at all. What makes the matter unsettling is that the denizens are aware of how cryptic and unjust the justice system is but openly choose to either avoid or embrace it.

Benji noticed it too, and we quickly discussed it as soon as we explained our 'situation' to the Seidan high ups. Obviously, we lied about why we left Edenia, telling them that we were refugees from Outworld who narrowly escaped from the Outworld wastes. When Edenia denied our pleas for help, we came here. Seido loved playing the role of hero to maintain its reputation, happily taking us in.

We settled in Green Town in a quaint townhome as the sectors of Seido are divided in colors before immediately discussing revolution tactics. But nothing really stuck until about a year passed by.

I remembered the conversation like it was yesterday.

* * *

_"I got an idea."_

_"Since we're not really sticking with anything over our year here, I'll take anything at this point," Benji remarked._

_"Yeah, we really hit a dead zone with ideas, huh? Kickstarting a rebellion isn't as easy as I thought. But enough of the negativity," I responded. "I noticed that crimes are punished the same way, regardless of how severe they are. It's unsettling how people don't do anything about it."_

_"Yes, it is depressing. It's like Escapism. Instead of happiness, the emotion is replaced with depression. The regular people of Seido are pretty apathetic to the flaws of having everything in order."_

_"Exactly. So, I suggest we make a move. I've been following the schedule of one of the higher-ups. He's currently asleep if my hunch is correct. Let's go kill him."_

_"Cal, if he's a High up in Seidan society, we can't just waltz in his home and kill him."_

_"Yes, we can."_

_"No, we can't."_

_"Benji, he doesn't have guards around his palace. Plus, you can summon a portal to his room."_

_He crossed his arms. "Portals aren't silent when initially summoned. It'll blow our cover."_

_"Then we can walk. No one does around this hour because it's curfew. The guards don't patrol because everyone knows the penalties of breaking curfew. Countering your point, we can actually waltz in his home and kill him with no one around to stop us."_

_"Okay, you got me there. But why are we targeting him?"_

_"Corruption. I mean, really corrupt. He's the reason as to why citizens don't do anything about the justice system. Apparently, he pays a lot of koins to shut people up when they could make good witnesses. Not to mention he has a hidden hit squad. They don't show themselves unless he calls them."_

_"We should kill them too," Benji suggested._

_"Oh, we are. That comes later. I checked the area before pitching the plan. The way to his home, as well as the actual place, is clear."_

_"Want me to summon a Portal near his home to not give ourselves away?"_

_"Yeah, that's a great idea. He lives in Red Town."_

_Benji summoned a Portal, and when we passed through, we were in Red Town. He closed the opened as we survey the area, which was still clear as day._

_"Good. Follow me." I said as we headed for the Judge's house._

_I tried jiggling the handle, only to find that it wouldn't budge. "Damn. It's locked. Can you summon another portal?"_

_"On it. I'll make a smaller one, so you can pass your hand through and unlock it," my brother remarked as he summoned a portal the size of my hand next to the doorknob._

_I passed my hand through and softly and slowly unlocked the door. "Got it."_

_We looked around once more. The coast was clear. Once inside, I slowly closed and locked the door. "He sleeps on the second floor. Follow me."_

_Silently, we traversed the house, passing by the many portraits of himself._

_"This guy is really full of himself," Benji whispered._

_"Sure is. I never heard a man talk about himself more than Jerrod, pre-paranoia. His room is up ahead."_

_Down the hall, we trekked toward his room before carefully opening the door without much sound, revealing our target fast asleep. This will make our objective easier than I anticipated._

_"He's the one?"_

_"That's him. Now, how do we end his life?"_

_"Use the pillow and suffocate him."_

_"I was going to slit his throat while he slept."_

_"That works too, but it's best not to leave a mess."_

_"But I want to do something that involves making a mess."_

_"Then do so. It's your plan."_

_I nodded and silently approached his sleeping body while brandishing my dagger to leave a deep gash on his neck. Using his blood as a makeshift ink, I wrote "RESIST" on the walls._

_Benji commented on the choice of word. "Resist?"_

_"Yes. I want people to talk and not just politicians or people in the Justice System. I want the regular populous to talk about this. Since he was a high up in the Justice System and being well-liked by the general populous, people are most likely speak out about him."_

_"Why don't we plant some evidence?"_

_"How are we going to do that?"_

_"Try to find something written in his handwriting. I have an idea."_

_I nodded before searching the room and found a letter he signed before giving it to Benji._

_"This will do very nicely."_

_"What are you going to do?"_

_"You'll see. With my powers as a Warlock, I can do many things. Such as this..." His hand then becomes covered in a mysterious substance before reverting to its original state. "I copied his penmanship using a copy spell."_

_"Oh, that's very good." I glanced around. Let me see if I can find any paper."_

_Scouring the room, I found a stack of blank papers in a drawer and handed my brother a couple papers._

_"Let's jot down some notes on his hush money victims."_

_"Here, let me tell you the exact names and amounts."_

_We spent half an hour writing down around half of the victims' information before planting them on the bedside table. The weird substance showed up around his hand before going away._

_"Let's get out of here," Benji stated calmly as he opened a portal._

_Passing through, we end back up at our house before the portal close, each of us taking a deep breath. What needed to be done was accomplished without a single slip up. I love it when a good plan goes right._

_"Well, that's that. We work well together."_

_"We are siblings and have the chemistry to go with it."_

_"We would've never done stuff like this if we stayed in Edenia. Man, that was cool. Two heads are really better than one, huh?"_

_"So long as the backgrounds are different. You being a War General-"_

_"And you, a Warlock/Doctor."_

_"Makes for less clashing and more synergy. Us being siblings makes things more manageable."_

_"Wow. I never looked at it that way. Some War General am I."_

_"Speaking of Edenia... If we're going to fit in here, well, until I find us a better place, we have to shed any trace of Edenian from us both."_

_"How?"_

_"I mean, not talking, not acting, not walking. Anything that would be common in Edenia, we should probably stop. That way, people won't suspect us of anything."_

_"That's actually a good idea. In all honesty, I kinda hated Edenian dialect."_

_"So did I. We're not Edenians anymore, so we can afford to calm ourselves on how we talk and sound."_

_"Cool. I like that idea."_

_"Good. Let's head to bed. We can talk more about our next move in the morning."_

_"Okay. G'night."_

_"Adjusting already, huh?"_

_"I'm a quick learner."_

_"I see. Goodnight, Cal."_

_As predicted, the assassination of that Politician caused a lot of buzz in the Realm. The death of a popular political figure killed off the Escapism in Seido for a while. We got to see the result in a newspaper article._

_"Cal, check this out."_

_"Let me see that. 'Senator Wilborne assassinated two nights ago in his home. The Seidan Guard have no leads but found very incriminating files involving paying citizens hush money listed on his bedside table.' Oh, they took the plant!"_

_"Keep reading."_

_"Above the Senator's corpse spoke the word: RESIST.' Since Seido's founding, the citizens are resisting the order that has been established for many millennia. The Seidan Guard has vowed to find the perpetrators of this Resistance and bring them to justice."_

_"Well, you knocked the talking part out of the park. Citizens have been talking about Wilborne's death nonstop since yesterday."_

_"You don't say? Well, I came up with an idea for how we organize our attacks."_

_"Do tell."_

_"We're only going to target high ups in the political and justice systems. If the Seidan Guard gets directly involved, we'll target them too. But only corrupt members of both, even all three, and only do it once a year. We leave "RESIST" somewhere at the scene. This is to eventually incite riots. When we do that, we'll start listing demands like changes to the justice and political systems, respectively. They'll start off small, but we'll get more and more demanding as the years go by."_

_"And if they refuse?"_

_"We attack sooner and harsher. More targets in one attempt, more important figures. Stuff like that."_

_"Okay. Does Wilborne mark number one?"_

_"It does. We'll search for targets during the day, review what we find, decide the next target, and stalk them until it's safe to take their lives. Lather, rinse, repeat."_

_"Sounds like a plan."_

_"I know. Now we just need a name for it."_

_"How about the Escapism Theory? Since we're trying to permanently kill this Escapism in Seido and we based the plan off it. Seems to fit."_

_"Agreed. Escapism Theory it is. I look forward to working with you some more, Benji."_

_"I feel the same, Cal. Let's revolutionize Seido."_

_"Luckily for the people of Seido, the Revolution will not be televised."_

* * *

_From then on, we stuck to the Escapism Theory for our entire stay in Seido. Our efforts eventually led to the recruitment of more members to our Resistance, one of which from our past._

_I ran into him about 2,000 years ago while surveying the public for any information. A man came up to me as I sat on a bench in one of the public areas of rest. I had a feeling he was more than some Seidan citizen as most of Seido would rather be caught dead than be seen with Benji or me._

_So I headed to a spot where no one traveled to; the edge of Seidan civilization. I knew he would follow me as I stopped and heard footsteps. I brandished my dagger and quickly tackled the man, pinning him to the ground before placing the blade up to his neck, easily overpowering him._

_"Who are you? Why are you following me? Talk or hear the sound of steel meeting bone."_

_"I finally found you, General Maddox."_

_I faltered for an instant but regained my composure, placing my dagger closer to his neck with a dangerous look. "Where did you hear that?"_

_"You never remembered, but I was a member of the Edenian Freedom Fighters."_

_"You were a Freedom Fighter? Wait, now that I think about it..." I gave the guy a quick up and down. Then, it all clicked. "Ryuji?"_

_"General, you remembered! I'm so happy to see you again!"_

_Ryuji was a Scout for the Freedom Fighters and was the one who led the Outworld Voyage._

_"It's good to see you too, Ryuji." I got up and helped him to his feet. "Sorry about tackling you and keeping you within an inch of your life."_

_"It's fine, General. It only means that you haven't lost your touch over the millennia."_

_"Please, I'm without equal when it comes to surviving on a foreign battlefield. But what are you doing in Seido? Last I recalled, you were in Edenia when Benji and I left."_

_"After we returned and King Jerrod learned of our capture, he laid us off. We were unemployed and couldn't find work. The others made an attempt at his life, but..."_

_"They failed."_

_"All involved were sentenced to death via public execution. The Edenian populous were forced to watch, including their families. I blew the execution off, and instead started searching Dr. Maddox's office. I found his notes on becoming a Warlock, and through them, I figured out why he took up Necromancy in the first place."_

_He knelt in respect. "I'm so sorry, General Maddox. had I known of his intentions, I would've never shunned him."_

_"Calm down and stop calling me that. I don't own that title anymore."_

_"You will always be General in my eyes, General Maddox."_

_"I appreciate the respect, Ryuji, but Benji and I are laying low. We don't need the Seidan Guard to hear you calling me that. So just call me Callie Ann. Also, how did you get here?"_

_"I learned the portal spell from Doc's notes. After I figured out his true motives, my family and I fled from Edenia ourselves. I couldn't figure out the specifics of location, so we landed in a random realm. Seido was where we ended up."_

_"So you left too? How long have you been here?"_

_"About 300 years, General. My daughter just turned 100 yesterday."_

_I see it's going to take some time for him to stop calling me General. "That's wonderful. So, why are you following me?"_

_"I heard that a Resistance was shaping in Seido and wanted to join, so I looked into it. You two are very hard to find, even for someone as good at scouting like myself."_

_"That's because we're the only two members of The Resistance."_

_"Let me join you and Dr. Maddox!"_

_"Shhh! Not so damn loud! You can join if you keep your mouth shut. And stop calling me General! Just Callie Ann! Understood, Ryuji?"_

_"Yes, Ma'am!"_

_"Then come on. I have to acquaint you with Benji."_

_We met up with my brother, and after explaining who he was, he also accepted Ryuji into the Resistance. After heading back to our home, he told us of Edenia's fate._

_"So Edenia lost ten in a row, eh? Knew it." Benji slyly remarked._

_"We all knew it was inevitable. Some still persisted but, we still lost in the end. After the tenth defeat, Shao Kahn instantly invaded the land and murdered King Jerrod before Queen Sindel and their newborn daughter as his wife and daughter, respectively."_

_"Interesting... Ryuji, I sent you and the other top Scouts to Outworld on Jerrod's request. How in Argus' name did you get caught?" I asked._

_Ryuji's face hardened. "We were backstabbed by half the team. Tanya and Rain intentionally revealed their location to the enemy and joined Shao Kahn as a result."_

_"Tanya and Rain, huh? I had a feeling they were going to turn on us at some point. Tanya was gunning for me and my spot since I beat her for it. I should've killed her then." One fact left me puzzled. "But why did Rain backstab Edenia?"_

_"He was always an entitled piece of garbage and also a demigod, Argus' son no less. Rain wanted to rule in Jerrod's place but couldn't fight for his life. So he made him a Scout instead," Benji interjected. "Who would've thought that he can hold a grudge for millennia?"_

_"He truly is a petty man, Doctor. After Edenia's seventh loss, I fled with my family and ended up here. Doctor, General. Please let me serve as a member of The Resistance."_

_"This is not a Hierarchy, Ryuji. We already agreed to let you join, so stop with the formalities."_

_"Thank you both."_

* * *

Fast forward to today. The Resistance remained steadfast, but Benji found a new place for us to officially settle in as our time as co-founders of the Resistance came to an end.

Earthrealm.

Before departing, we said our goodbyes to Ryuji, who would become the new leader in our place.

"Are you two really going? It felt like it was yesterday where I became a member."

"Our time here is done. We've done a lot to combat the Escapism here in Seido. But with you taking the helm as the leader, you'll get more things done."

"We have the utmost faith in you, Ryuji. Best of luck," my brother said.

"Thank you, Ben. You too, Callie. The others are going to miss you being here."

"We'll miss you all, but we can't stay anymore. We felt like we've done all we can in our time here." Benji opened a portal to Earthrealm.

"This is it. Best of luck, Ryuji. Don't let us down after everything we did."

"I can't and won't."

"Great. Let's go, Cal."

"Uh, huh."

We both passed through and landed in Earthrealm. As much as I hated to admit it, the place resembled our old home, though not as bountiful. "Reminds me of Edenia."

"I can see the resemblance. But the less we acknowledge Edenia, the better."

"Noted."

We landed in front of a giant temple, which towered anything in Edenia and Seido, that's for sure. Our admiration for such a landmark was disrupted by a divine voice.

"It is known as the Sky Temple."

We both turned to see a man, but nothing about him was considered humane. He wore a Shade and intricate designs of white, grey and blue, his eyes a bright blue with no irises.

"Who are you?"

"I am Raiden, God of Thunder. Who are you two?"

"Uhm..."

"I'm the protector of Earthrealm and can sense you mean no harm. If you don't mind..."

"If you insist. I'm Benjamin, and this is Callie Ann." We both bowed in Raiden's presence.

"No formalities are needed. I know of you both and your heritage."

"Wait... so you know we're-"

"Edenian? Yes. While you do a brilliant job at hiding your background, I'm not so easily fooled by your elaborate disguises. Are you two runaways?"

"No, we left before Shao Kahn stole Edenia's freedom."

"I see. Well, if you're not here to cause Earthrealm any harm, I can offer you two a place to stay... Under one condition."

"What is it?" I asked Raiden.

"You two are very capable kombatants from what I've been told. I ask that you assist in defending Earthrealm from any threat should the need arise. That is all I ask."

I looked at Benji, and his face looked determined, which is all I needed to see.

We nodded in acceptance of his request. "We are in service to Earthrealm, Raiden."

"Words cannot express my gratitude to you both. It will be a welcome change by having a Battle Medic and the Head General of the Edenian Freedom Fighters as allies. Come, I will show you your new homes."

He led us to the Wu Shi Academy, where we would be introduced to the many Monks and Warriors being trained there. Benji landed a job there as a Professor of Medicine along with being a Basic Combat Instructor. Raiden, however, led me to another location.

After a few days, we settled in, and Raiden took me to the Special Forces HQ as he somehow enlisted me within their ranks. What started off as a Resistance hellbent to expose Seidan corruption and kill off the Escapism in Seido became a mission to ensure safety in Earthrealm. A job I would soon learn to love with all of my being.

This was our new home... until that fateful day.

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes the second part of the Prologue!**

**What did you guys think? Did you like it? Did you not? Let me know with a Review or a PM. And while you're at it, check out my Profile Page and give my other stories a read.**

**Later!**


	3. Prologue Pt3: An Invitation

**A/N: And here we are! The finale of the Prologue Trilogy! By the end, I should have shown enough exposition to officially start the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Wu Shi Academy, Earthrealm: Seven days before the MK Tournament**

**Benjamin's POV**

"By applying the right amount of pressure in the correct positions, and with enough force, you can shut down certain nerves for varying amounts of time. Any questions so far?" I asked the room of Monks, pointing to the diagram on the blackboard.

25 years have passed since Cal and I first arrived in Earthrealm after Raiden practically recruited us as Champions of Earthrealm. Until then, we're doing separate jobs. Cal is currently in the U.S serving as General of the Special Forces. Meanwhile, I worked double duty teaching medicine and as a combat instructor for the Wu Shi Monks and members of the White Lotus.

At first, they thought I was a joke because I showed up, and Raiden said I was going to be teaching medicine on top of being one of the kombat instructors. My thorough beating of every member of the White Lotus and the Wu Shi Academy silenced all and every critic.

I met the top two students, Liu Kang and Kung Lao. The former was chosen to represent the White Lotus for the Mortal Kombat Tournament. I also met Master Bo' Rai Cho, and despite his drunken appearance and demeanor, he's a very skilled kombatant. He became the one who taught both Liu Kang and Kung Lao.

While I wished to participate, I can't as Liu Kang was chosen. Raiden himself said that I would need a separate invitation, which ended that discussion. I'm not going to argue when he made a good point. And I have no idea who the T.O. is, thus not even knowing who to look for.

Anyway, a Monk raises his hand.

"Yes?"

"During Kombat, should I always prioritize the nervous system?"

"Good question, but you shouldn't. Your opponent will try harder to defend their nervous system should they pick up on that tactic. Variety is one of your greatest allies during combat, but don't ignore the nervous system or the vital organs. Attempt to take potshots at various points of interest since most of you prefer striking over grappling. Any other questions?"

Another Monk raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Why do you wear tape on your fingers and wrists as well as powdering your hands?"

"That should be asked during Kombat Practice, not here."

"But can you answer it anyway with Kombat Practice practically over?"

"Fair enough. Any of you ever heard of Professional Wrestling?"

Collective head shakes from across the room. I nodded in acceptance. Of course, they haven't. The White Lotus is very secluded from the rest of the world, whether by choice is up for discussion.

"Most of the wrestlers in the sport barely wear anything save for boots, a pair of trunks, and tape. Most of them even oil their bodies. Can someone make a guess as to why?"

Silence struck the room. Not due to no one wanted to answer, they were all thinking of reasons why.

"Remember, everyone. We're on a time limit. Class ends in ten minutes. Any takers?"

It was then that Kung Lao's cocky ass had more of a remark than an actual answer. "Because they secretly wanted to touch each other?"

That earned a laugh from nearly everyone in the room, save for myself and Liu Kang, the latter slapping him on the back of the head.

"Ow!"

"Thank you, Liu Kang. And no, Oddjob. Can someone tell me what friction is?"

Laughs across the room from both my answer and Kung Lao's embarrassment. They never heard of Pro Wrestling but of James Bond? Indeed, an oddity. Liu Kang raised his hand.

"Yes, Liu Kang."

"It's the natural resistance between two forces that prevent rolling or sliding."

"Correct. They smear oil over their bodies to lessen the friction when someone tries to grab them. Less friction means more difficulty holding something. Therefore, grabbing them is harder than when they don't oil themselves. As a general countermeasure, other wrestlers tape their hands, wrists, and fingers to create friction between them and the other wrestlers. The same reason they tape their hands are the reason as to why I do the same."

"And the powder?" A Monk asked.

"Powder creates even more friction. Since how I fight involves grappling and basic wrestling and various amounts of holds, I need to grab hold of my opponents. But it may be unnecessary fighting all of you because you all fight clothed. In my case, I'm going overboard. Any other questions?"

Liu Kang raised his hand again.

"Yes, Liu Kang?"

"Prof. Maddox, you're fighting style in of itself is very unique. Can you give us an explanation as to what it actually is?"

"Are you all willing to listen to me explain my fighting style?" I asked, anticipating them all to shake their heads in denial.

Class was almost over, so I assumed they wanted to disperse and go meditate. Much to my surprise, they all nodded in agreement.

"Very well... Even though I know you're asking me that because it'll give you a better idea of how to kombat it." I responded, scratching my head. "My fighting style is called Pankration, originating from Ancient Greece. In ancient times, Pankration was an event at the Olympics."

"Wait, the Olympics didn't originate from America?" Kung Lao asked, surprised.

"Nope. It began in Greece. The only difference from then and now, besides women are allowed to participate and have the Winter Games, was that they did it completely nude."

They all shuddered at the thought.

"Believe me, I'm glad that changed too. During the Pankration event, two athletes would use punches, kicks, and wrestling to force their opponent to submit. No elbows, no knees, no dirty tricks like strikes to the groin were allowed. In most instances, someone died during kombat due to refusing to submit, unlike Boxing. Anyone now what Boxing is?"

They all nodded.

"Good. Contrasting from Boxing, there were no weight divisions. A man who was 5'8 and weighed 185 lbs could've gone against a man 6'6 weighing 230 lbs. It may sound unfair, but that's where the branches in its style were invented."

"But Professor, you use elbows and knees. By your description, you're not using Pankration."

"Good observation, Kung Lao. I use a variant of Pankration. Most call it Vale Tudo or 'Anything Goes.' It's a Brazilian variant of Pankration. Still, I don't attack the groin despite it being legal in Vale Tudo. I'll go in more detail next time I'm called to instruct Kombat Practice should Master Bo' Rai Cho or Raiden not be available. But for now…"

The bell tolled, signaling that class was finished for today.

"I'll see you all after the Mortal Kombat Tournament as I will be going with Raiden and Liu Kang to oversee it. While I'm gone, Master Bo' Rai Cho will be here in my place. Dismissed!"

"Until next time, Professor Maddox." The students said before vacating the room.

I began clearing the board of the human body diagram. After finishing, I noticed Liu Kang and Kung Lao are still in the room with me. "What is it, you two?" I sat in my chair and leaned forward. "I already dismissed the class."

"A personal question, if you don't mind, Professor."

"What's the matter?"

"Do you think Earthrealm stands a chance against Outworld? Since Liu Kang is the only representative of the White Lotus, I don't like our chances."

"It's fair to be skeptical, Kung Lao. You're not being asked to represent the White Lotus alongside your cousin. I feel the same as you do in that case and would love to fight for Earthrealm. However, we need our own invitation to participate. Otherwise, our hands are tied," I replied.

"How come you're going with Liu Kang and Lord Raiden?" he asked a follow-up question.

"Because I'm one of your instructors. I'll be overseeing the tournament to ensure no shady activity takes place while I'm there. Outworld isn't known for playing by the rules, assassinating Earthrealm kombatants during the downtime between matches. Raiden and I are attending this time to prevent that. Besides, we held a tournament here to see who would represent the White Lotus and Liu Kang won, earning the right to represent us. You will remain here and sharpen your Kombat Skills in the meantime. Call it a hunch, but I have a feeling that Outworld will not win this time."

Though disappointed, Kung Lao bowed. "Yes, Prof. Maddox. I will continue my training."

"Good. Now go and rest. It's been a long day for everyone, myself included. I will see you both in a week before we head to the tournament."

"Until next time, Prof. Maddox." They both say as they leave.

I made my way out of Wu Shi Academy before I'm called by Raiden. "Doctor Maddox. A word."

"Sure, Raiden. What is it?"

Raiden teleported in front of me. "I require your assistance. Master Shen has informed me that the portal to Earthrealm has been used recently."

"What? How's that possible?"

"I do not know, I'm afraid. Can you go there and have him explain the situation?"

"Of course. I'll go see him right now."

"Many thanks, Doctor," the Thunder God thanked me before taking his leave.

I started my trek to Master Shen's Cottage near the portal to Earthrealm but was stopped by Nightwolf on the way. He is a Shaman of this realm and one of the kombatants chosen to represent Earthrealm in the upcoming tournament. He and I are good friends.

"Dr. Bones, you are out of the Wu Shi Academy much earlier than normal."

"Yes, Nightwolf. I have been called by Master Shen to investigate the usage of the Earthrealm Portal, despite it being unused supposedly in 25 years."

"I will travel with you in case we must fight. It will be nice to have an extra pair of hands."

I nodded. "Of course. Let's go."

We continued the short trip to Master Shen's home and finally arrived at his doorstep. I knocked on the door, and he swiftly opened it. "Dr. Maddox and Nightwolf. Good, you must've gotten Raiden's message."

"Yes, Master Shen. What seems to be the problem?"

"Please come in. I'll explain what I know."

We both entered and grabbed a seat.

"While walking around the area, I heard a strange noise coming from the portal near the beach. I went to investigate and saw strange-looking creatures. I did not interact with them for fear that I may be attacked. I told Raiden, and he said he would have you investigate."

"And we will. Thank you for the information, Master Shen. We will head there immediately."

"Thank you, Doctor. And you too, Nightwolf."

"It is Nothing. Come, Bones. We will head there now." Nightwolf said as we headed to the portal.

Nearing it, we see the creatures Master Shen was referring to. Their biology was odd, large teeth akin to a Shark with blades sprouting out their arms. When we got closer so they could see us, the one in the center started to talk.

"Ah! Finally, warriors for us to feast on! We were starting to get impatient!"

"You are not from this realm." Leave, or we'll have to kill all of you."

"We will see, Earthrealmer! Slaughter them!"

The strange creatures rushed us, but from their aggression, we quickly realized they were quite undisciplined. Despite the numbers advantage, they were quickly slain. We both took a minute to catch our breath.

"Being an instructor at the Wu Shi Academy has done nothing to dampen your skill in combat, Bones."

"I have plenty of time practice and plenty of sparring partners, Nightwolf. Also, why are you calling me Bones? I told you to call me Ben."

"I've looked inside your soul, and it revealed that your Spirit Guide is a Raven. Ravens symbolize death, and good luck, among other things."

"Ironic, considering that I am a Medical Doctor."

"More specifically, a Battle Medic, Bones. You deal with both the living and the dead, much akin to a Shaman like myself. But we do not call each other as such, using Spirit Guides as naming terminology. Since you're not a Shaman, I cannot call you as such. Hence the name Bones."

"Fair enough. Speaking of these bodies, I should get rid of them."

"Do you need help in doing so?"

"I appreciate it, but I am capable of doing so alone. I will see you before we head to the Mortal Kombat Tournament."

"Yes. Until then."

We both bowed as a departing goodbye before I turned to the now corpses of these strange creatures. I used one of my spells in Necromancy to determine what these creatures were. My arms glowed a dark green as I touched the leader's face, a rush of information flooding my head. When I finished, I used another spell to clear the area, proving that being a Warlock has many advantages.

"A Tarkatan, eh? Native to Outworld. It seems that Shao Kahn has already believed victory to be his. Overconfident bastard. I must tell Master Shen at once," I said to myself.

Quickly, I headed back to Master Shen's cottage and relay to him what I have just learned. "And that's everything."

"I see. Since you joined the White Lotus Society, Dr. Maddox, you have proved yourself of being one of Earthrealm's protectors. Your sister has done wonderful things in the Special Forces from what Raiden has told me. You haven't seen her since you both arrived here, have you not?"

"No, Master Shen. Since America is far away from here, we haven't seen each other in ages."

"Regardless, I thank you for dealing with those Tarkata. Please continue your dutiful service to the White Lotus Doctor."

"Of course. I will leave now."

"Safe trip home, Ben. I will pray for you."

I bowed. "Thank you, Master Shen."

Exiting his cottage, I started for my home but am confronted by a stranger halfway through. He wore red and was of old age, for an Earthrealmer anyway. I got an uneasy feeling about him due to a high detection in magic.

"Greetings, stranger. I search for experienced fighters to take part in a... Competition. Do you know of any?"

"I am a master Kombatant, well versed in Pankration and Vale Tudo. Who are you? What is this contest you're referring to?"

It was then the stranger revealed himself. "My Mortal Kombat Tournament will begin in seven days on my island fortress. Only the best are allowed to enter. My name... is Shang Tsung."

"Shang Tsung!?" I brought my hands up, preparing for a fight. "You're Shao Kahn's lapdog! Raiden has told me of you! To think that I would run into the T.O. for the tournament!"

"So you have heard of me, stranger. Pray tell, who are you?" Shang Tsung inquired curiously.

"I am Dr. Benjamin Maddox, a High up in the White Lotus Society."

"Is that so? You're the famed Battle Medic? Now that I have seen you up close, you certainly match the description. However, I will see if you are really worthy of entering the Mortal Kombat Tournament! A quick sparring session, so that I may see your skills."

It may seem I could get that invitation after all. "I accept."

"Wonderful. Fight!"

I quickly crouch into position Pankration while he formed the Snake style of Kung Fu. He lunged at me for a strike on my neck, but I blocked it and attack his abdomen. He narrowly dodged it and countered with a quick to my stomach. I stopped it with my shin before snapping my leg back on the floor while attempting a straight toward his face. I barely missed his nose but landed the punch on his ear. He moved back slightly from the force.

"Impressive, Doctor," Shang Tsung said before getting back into position. "But I'm just getting started."

I intended to finish this fight and got my opportunity as he went for a ferocious back kick. I managed to intercept it by grabbing his leg and sweep his plant foot. I swiftly applied a Kneebar and began applying pressure. His leg was starting to break as I could hear the flesh tearing. He tapped the ground repeatedly, indicating a submission victory. I released the hold and quickly rise to my feet. Shang Tsung did the same but put more force in his other leg.

"Most impressive, Dr. Maddox!" He managed to stay upright. "You are indeed worthy to compete in the Mortal Kombat Tournament! I look forward to consuming your soul when you lose."

"That isn't happening. If we are to fight again, and I place you in the same position, tapping won't be enough to get me to release you."

"I see that kombat savagery is a trait you share with your kid sister."

The hell!? "You fought Callie!?"

"Oh, yes. She gave me quite the thrashing I might add. Her skill in Klose Quarters Kombat is unlike anything I have ever seen. What I will give you is what I gave her." Shang Tsung approached me with a note in hand. "Here, your invitation."

The Sorcerer handed me my invitation as I took it from him. "I look forward to seeing you and your sister compete on my island in the Lost Sea in seven days, Dr. Maddox."

With that, Shang Tsung vanished into thin air. I gave my invitation a once over. Well, I guess he overheard my desire to compete. Can't be too mad, I suppose. Putting the letter away, I finished my journey home.

The next day, I entered the Wu Shi Academy, mindful of what took place last night. What gave Shang Tsung a reason to invite me? Probably due to my powers in Necromancy. It won't be good if he somehow absorbs them from me.

As I stepped foot in the courtyard, Raiden called for me. "Doctor! Did you see Master Shen?"

"I did. Apparently, Tarkatan warriors had traversed from Outworld to terrorize the locals. Nightwolf and I slew them all," I recalled. "After reporting to Master Shen soon after, I encountered Shang Tsung. After defeating him," I pulled out my invitation and handed it to Raiden. "He handed me this."

"A Mortal Kombat invitation... He has invited you?"

"Yes. He also invited Cal."

"This is most fortuitous!"

"So... I may participate?"

"Of course, Doctor. Even though you won't represent the White Lotus, you will represent Earthrealm in general, like Nightwolf. I have the utmost faith that you will fight well on our behalf."

"Of course I will, Raiden."

"Do our ears deceive us?" Kung Lao and Liu Kang caught up to us. "You are to participate in the Mortal Kombat Tournament alongside Liu Kang and General Maddox?"

"Yes, Kung Lao," Raiden replied on my behalf. "The Doctor fought Shang Tsung last night and won decisively."

"And yet I still can't go... Curses!"

"It is fine, Kung Lao. With Callie and I fighting alongside Liu Kang here, victory is all but assured."

"Then go and drive Outworld out of our home, Doctor!"

"I will," I responded calmly.

* * *

One week later:

A week came and went as I found myself on the beach, waiting for the Nethership to come and pick us up. While waiting, I feel a finger tap on my shoulder. I turned to see my younger sister as she hugged me.

"Hey, Benji. Did ya miss me?"

I shrugged. "Miss is a strong word."

That earned me a playful push from Cal. "Oh, whatever. I knew you missed me, even though you won't say it. 25 years of being surrounded by soldiers that I had to boss around got redundant fast. I missed you, you know."

Raiden, Nightwolf, and Liu Kang came up to us. "Doctor. Care to introduce me?"

"Right. Liu Kang, Nightwolf. This Callie Ann Maddox, my little sister. Cal, this is Liu Kang, the official representative of the White Lotus. And this is Nightwolf, a Shaman."

"Call me Callie for short. I hate when people call me by my full first name."

Liu Kang shook her hand. "Nice to meet you. The Doctor has told us a lot about you."

"Has he?" She said slyly before flicking my nose. "I knew that you missed me, Benji."

"Shut up, Cal."

"You are Bones' sister?" Nightwolf asked before eyeing her. "I can see the similarities, but you are much more extroverted than him."

"Bones?" Cal asked, confused.

"That's what he calls me. Apparently, my Spirit Guide is a Raven, but since I'm not a Shaman, he calls me Bones as a shortcut."

"Dope. What's my Spirit Guide, Nightwolf?"

"I can sense leader like qualities in your soul, aggression well hidden. You show pride in your demeanor and attitude while maintaining a playful side. But you can also be serious when the situation calls for it. Therefore, your Spirit Guide is a Lion."

Callie jumped back a bit from the analysis. "Wow... That's pretty damn accurate, Nightwolf."

"I'm humbled by your compliment. I shall call you Panthera, a general term used to describe giant cats."

"Cool! Better than Bones." I elbow her in her shoulder. "Damn, Benji! You didn't have to wallop me!"

"Yes. I did." I shot back.

We all waited for the ship to arrive, which took longer than I expected. Possibly another ploy Shao Kahn is using to make last-minute changes.

Raiden broke the silence. "Doctor, before we head off, I have something to give you."

"What is it?"

"Since you're participating as a representative of Earthrealm, I have something to symbolize your allegiance."

He then handed me a Bandana with Earthrealm's Symbol etched on it, two circles on top of each other. The larger one was green while the circle above it was blue. I assumed it represented Earthrealm's land and water. I wrapped it around my neck as Raiden nodded in approval.

"A fine fit, Bones," Callie agreed. "I wish I had something like that. But I can't because I'm repping Special Forces."

"Heh, loser." She elbowed my arm in response.

"You definitely are siblings," Liu Kang pointed out.

Raiden nodded slowly. "I most definitely agree."

After another five minutes waiting, the Nethership finally docked on the shore.

"Well, it's finally here," Nightwolf stated.

"Indeed," Raiden said. "Best of luck. I will greet you all on the island once the voyage is complete."

Liu Kang, Cal, and I boarded the ship Next stop?

The Mortal Kombat Tournament, where my life would change in ways I could've never imagined.

* * *

**A/N: That concludes the Trilogy!**

**From the next chapter onward will be the actual tale. I think I'll prioritize the main story and might put the others on hiatus until I feel content with where we are.**

**Anyway, what did you guys think? Did you like it? Did you not? Let me know with a Review or a PM! And while you're at it, check out my Profile and give my other stories a read. You might end up liking them.**

**I'm out. Later!**


	4. Chapter 1: The Tournament Begins

**A/N: And now we can start the story properly. Just a heads up, the actual chapters are going to be relatively longer than the prologues. Now with that out of the way, let's get started. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Nethership: Around Noon**

**Callie's POV**

The Captain of The Nethership said that it would take all day for us to reach the island, which stunk. I wanted to get the tourist out of me before I start potentially killing my adversaries. At least the Nethership Interior was excellent, save for the hanging bodies lying about.

Overall, the ship was nice and quiet as the only people on board were Liu Kang, Nightwolf, Benji, the Captain, and myself. But as the voyage trekked on, I was starting to get uneasy, my feeling of peace and quiet soon replaced with paranoia. I had to find something to do besides wandering about as the intricate designs of the Nethership Interior were starting to maddening me.

Eventually, I found myself outside, where I thankfully found Benji overlooking the passing sea. I breathed a sigh of relief. Liu Kang was meditating while Nightwolf was most likely resting.

I walked up and stood beside him. "How long have you been out here for?"

"An hour, give or take. Being surrounded by Monk's chatter for 25 years and then suddenly being slapped with silence was making me a bit unnerved."

"So you felt the same way I feel now. The quiet was nice, but I need to socialize, or else I'll lose my mind."

"Well, here I am. Ready to pain through your rants if you have any."

I took offense to that. "Hey! I don't rant as much as I used to when we were kids!"

"Oh, yes. I'm surprised that you could for so long when we were young," Benji remarked with a chuckle.

Before I responded, I got a better look at him. Some of his hair fell in front of his face, and his beard was beginning to connect. It was somewhat alarming, as this is the first time he's kept whatever facial hair he had. It looked good, and despite his burns and goatee don't connect, it worked for him.

"You're facial hair's about to connect."

Benji scratched his goatee in response. "You'd think so? It's been like this for a while now. I'd be surprised if it did in all honesty."

I couldn't help but laugh. "You look like Drew Mcintyre."

He looked at me with a screwy face. "I do not."

"You do, what with your hair falling on your face and your physique. If you had a Scottish accent, it'd be like looking at him legitimately."

I chuckled.

But I stopped at his response. "Oh yeah? Well, you look like Zelina Vega."

"I do not!" I shot back.

"Don't tell me that you're going to interfere in my fights by doing crossbodies on my opponents?" he joked.

"Only if you Claymore somebody."

"Sorry, Cal. But I'm not that kind of wrestler."

We joked continuously, our shared laughter echoing across the Lost Sea. This is what I meant when I said that I missed my older brother. Us being able to share light-hearted moments like this was needed, knowing what was going to await us at the island.

But my face of levity soon became serious.

Benji noticed it immediately. "Something on the mind, Cal?"

"Remember when we were kids and competed over everything?" I asked.

He nodded, remembering the... memories.

"I remember. We used to compete for attention all the time. Who was smarter, more athletic, who could earn more love out of Mom and Papa. Looking back, it's a wonder how we became so close."

"You know how. Mommy and Papa's deaths forced us to get along."

Despite being a thousand years older than me, Benji and I were born on the same day. So what did our parents do for my 3,000th and Benji's 4,000th birthday? They decided to die.

To this day, we don't know what they could've done to deserve the death penalty. Nowadays, Benji and I accepted what they did was deserving of death. Still, the Maddox name was devalued, rendering redemption almost impossible. We were all the family name had left. Because of this, we stopped fighting and started working together to make the Maddox name proud.

However, their deaths affected us differently.

I wanted to become stronger physically and mentally to prevent this from happening again. Benji taught himself about medicine. We stole enough books in our childhood to could open a small library. As time passed, I reached the rank a General while Benji became a renowned Doctor. Yet, our occupations didn't lessen the strength of our bond. In the end, we brought the Maddox name to new heights before renouncing our Edenian citizenship.

"Yeah, I don't want to think about that now. I haven't thought about Edenia since Ryuji told us of her fate. I guess that shows how much I actually like being an Earthrealmer."

"Y'know, I feel the same. I never felt so much pride over a realm ever. I love it here, more so than my time as General of the Freedom Fighters. Ever since we left Edenia, I hold nothing but resentment towards her. But Earthrealm? Earth? I felt compelled to keep her safe when Shang Tsung invited me to participate and didn't let him finish his proposal before saying yes."

"Wow... I've never seen you this determined about anything. Even when you had to discipline the other Freedom Fighters." Benji remarked with genuine surprise.

"I just like it here, y'know? I may be an Edenian by birth, but Earthrealm will always be my home at heart. I'd do near anything to keep her safe, and driving Outworlders out is at the top of the list," I said proudly.

Benji could do nothing but nod in acceptance of my ranting. "I'm proud to call you my sister, you know that?"

Blood filled my face. "Oh, stop it. You know pride is one of my most powerful traits."

"Which makes what you say hold meaning. I feel the same way, though not to the same extreme. For the first time, I'm surrounded by people besides you who genuinely care for my well being. It makes me proud to be a part of their lives now that I'm fighting for their safety. I can't let them down," Benji stated in his trademark calmness.

"It's baffling that you can say things like that with a straight face."

"I'm a Doctor, Cal. I have to stay calm to earn my patients' confidence, a mental check if you will. If I'm aggressive, then I'll scare my patients, which isn't good for their health."

I nodded in agreement. "Fair enough. You think some of the Outworld fighters will be Edenian?"

Benji gave me an annoyed look, but it's just his neutral expression after knowing him for so long. "It's possible. Edenians love wearing bright and skimpy clothing, especially the females. You're the only exception to that rule."

"Fighting in a dress is stupid. One mistake, and I'll be mooning the entire battlefield. I'll stick to casual wear with chainmail hidden underneath any day," I responded.

Benji and I talked for the rest of the trip, and as night fell, we finally arrived. As promised, Raiden was there to greet us as the ship docked. All four of us disembarked from the boat. Thank God I'm finally off that thing.

"You finally made it," Raiden commented. "I hope the voyage was safe."

"It was, Lord Raiden. If not prolonged," Liu Kang stated.

"Yeah. It seemed to drag on and on." I stretched both my arms. "I'm glad it's over."

Nightwolf eyed me. "You could've slept before the tournament, Panthera."

"I know, but I wouldn't be able to fall asleep later tonight, which I can ill afford. Benji kept me company."

"Yes, I had to flex my listening skills as I normally do with you," Benji joked.

I slapped his arm playfully. "Oh, be quiet."

"This way, you four. The other kombatants are waiting. When you arrive, the tournament will officially begin."

"Then lead the way, Raiden," Nightwolf said.

"This way."

And we started our trek toward the courtyard. While walking, I remembered something. "Benji. I almost forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"The gift you wanted me to give you. Here."

I handed him a custom made 1911 9mm Pistol. Since I served in the Special Forces, I became well acquainted with firearms in the U.S., using Repeater Rifles and Sniper Rifles in tandem with my Combat Knife. I hunted on the side, so I always carried those with me. I never left my home without my Litchfield Repeater and my 308 Sniper Rifle. They're my babies.

Don't judge me.

"Thanks. This will help," Benji said before tucking it in the back of his Combat Fatigues.

"No holster?"

"Don't need it. The fewer people who notice that I have a gun, the better."

"Smart," I remarked as we continued on.

If it wasn't for fighting in this tournament, I dare say this place would be an excellent touring spot. Everything looked lively and vibrant though it was dark outside. We finally arrived, Shang Tsung acknowledging our appearance.

"Finally! The final four members of Earthrealm's champions have arrived! We may finally begin!"

"Sorry it took us so long," Benji said, taking slight offense to the greeting. "The Lost Sea took forever to travel through."

"A fair point, Dr. Maddox. I grow weary of traversing myself. Now, to begin the festivities," the sorcerer announced as he stood.

I took the chance to glance around the courtyard. Monks sat in front of us, most likely spectators for the event. Survey other areas, I spotted a bunch of ninjas. Benji followed my gaze to where I was looking. They had a symbol stitched on their gis, something he recognized immediately.

"Lin Kuei..." Benji muttered. "What are they doing here?"

"Familiar with them?"

"A clan of ruthless assassins. If they're here, they've been hired by either Shang Tsung or Shao Kahn," my brother elaborated. "But who could be the target? It can't be one of our own, right?"

"Possibly. You can never trust assassins. They only follow the koin. If we're not the target, we should ignore them."

"Good point."

I continued overlooking the courtyard. Shockingly I see my subordinate, Sonya Blade, getting hit on by Johnny Cage of all people.

Benji noticed my confusion. "You know her?"

"That's Sonya Blade, a Commander of the Special Forces. Funny... They sent me to represent them. Wonder why she's here."

"How did Johnny Cage get an invitation?"

I scoffed. "Beats me. I'll talk with her later."

He nodded. "Alright, we should get to our spots. The tournament's about to begin."

Following him, we made it to our positions. I raised my head to Shang Tsung's throne and noticed two women standing by him, one in blue, the other in green. Must be the sorcerer's concubines.

The one in blue had a light complexion and wore a tiara atop her head, stating she must be a Princess. Her counterpart shared an identical appearance to me, matching Benji and mine's skin tone. If I didn't know any better, I swore I saw her green eyes bore straight at my brother, a ghost of a smile forming underneath her mask.

I'll have to keep a close eye on her.

At last, Shang Tsung began his speech. "Kombatants, I am Shang Tsung! In the coming days, each of you will fight. Some are here of their own volition, others were brought here by chance. You participate in the most important Mortal Kombat in history! This tournament, the tenth after nine Outworld victories, will determine Earthrealm's fate. If you defeat all of your opponents, you will face one final challenge... me."

"Heh, that old geezer's the final challenge?" Johnny Cage quipped. "Might as well give me the belt right now." He then faced Sonya. "They do have belts, right?"

She just brushed it off. The sorcerer then suddenly appeared next to Johnny.

"What, how did you-"

"Appearances can be deceiving, Thespian," Benji remarked, earning a laugh from me, and a nod from Nightwolf.

"Well said, Bones."

"I agree with Nightwolf Doctor. The first kombatant will be Mr. Cage!"

Cage then shot up and strutted forward. "Heh, that's right. That's right. Who's it gonna be?"

"Reptile!" Shang Tsung ordered.

That's when the warrior in question lost the camouflage and jumped in front of Cage. The Monks then clapped, proving my claim that they were an audience. Well, it could've been worse.

"Nice stunt! Who's your agent?" Cage asked, utterly oblivious to the fact that Reptile was no actor.

"Fight!"

"Oh, yeah! It's showtime!" Cage remarked as the fight finally began.

Though I hate to admit it, Cage is actually not bad as a fighter. He can be flashy at times, but his style is pretty damn innovative. But what really threw Benji and I off was his weird green powers.

"Wait, those aren't special effects?"

"Guess not. Who would've thought?" Benji responded.

I approached Sonya. "C.O."

"General?"

"What are you doing here? The Special Forces sent me, not you."

"I know, but I found a lead on Jax. I think he's here on this island."

My eyes widened. "Major Briggs may be here? That's great news. If only we had confirmation."

"I can't solidify it, but I did see Kano here."

"Did you now, Blade? Then Major Briggs is definitely here. Good work, soldier."

"Thank you, General."

By the time we finished our conversation, Cage had defeated Reptile, much to my and Benji's surprise. The Monks clapped in response to the match ending, also not expecting the result. Raiden and Nightwolf looked indifferent from his loud boasting, while Liu Kang was visibly annoyed.

"He got Caged! That's it, haha! Oh yeah, I am so pretty! And I'm takin' you down. I'm takin' you down. I'm takin' you out. I'm takin' you out." Johnny's antics were growing old already as he strolled down the line and stopped in front of Sonya and me. "And I'm takin' you out... for dinner."

Sonya expressed her disgust, but Cage brushed it off and eyed me up and down. "Hey, sweetie. Ever dated a Movie Star?"

"Sorry, Cage. I don't think you can handle this much woman." That made him jump back a little. "So back off."

Johnny raised his arms defensively. "It's kool. It's kool."

"Well done, Mr. Cage," Shang Tsung lauded. "We'll have one more fight tonight. Let us see... General Callie Ann Maddox!" I hate when people use my full name but stepped forward regardless. "You will fight... Baraka!"

Just then, a Tarkatan jumped forward, both his blades protruding out. I took a wristband and tied up my hair in a ponytail, leaving a few strands loose in front of my face. I brandished my Combat Knife while studying my opponent

I couldn't help myself with my next comment, a shit-eating grin on my face. "Wow, you're one ugly son of a bitch, ain'tcha?"

His response was sharpening his blades. "They will taste your flesh!"

Gone was my grin, replaced with my game face. "Your attempt to scare me failed to impress, Tarkatan."

"He isn't that tough. Nightwolf and I killed a few of them last week," Benji interjected.

"You will be fine, Panthera."

All I needed to hear. I looked at Baraka and confidently said, "Ready when you are."

Shang Tsung had only one response. "Fight!"

Baraka ran at me with a berserker's fury. So, he's relying on brute force to win. This ought to be easy.

I quickly knock him on his back with a front kick. He quickly rose back up and attacked me with even more fury. How's that even possible? Anyway, I effortlessly dodge the attacks as he starts tiring himself out.

"Come on, Baraka! You have to be better than this!"

"Mock me at your peril, Earthrealmer!"

"I don't know about that, Tarkatan. Not how you've been slicing at air since the fight began," I said mockingly.

After dodging another barrage, I then used Baraka's momentum to hit him with an outward spin kick, making direct contact on his jaw. He fell hard as I saw saliva mixed with blood on my shoe.

"Eww. Fucking gross."

Angrier than before, Baraka rose up and charged again. I saw that as a sign to go on the offensive. Before he started attacking again, I took him down with a tackle before kicking him stiffly in his testicles, causing him to slide on the ground. I then jumped and stomped on his chest before slicing it in the same position.

All of Outworld's representatives, Shang Tsung included, were startled with how I eradicated Baraka into this state. The thought brought a smile to my face. Never underestimate your opponent due to outer appearances.

I grabbed him by the shirt and Flashed Kick him, Baraka aimlessly flying through the air as I put my Knife away and took out my Repeater Rifle. Taking careful aim, I fired one round into his stomach as he fell. I get another shot ready as I sling the Rifle back on my back. Baraka fell with so much force, he bounced on impact.

"Sheesh... That was quick."

"General Maddox wins!"

The Monks applauded once again.

Shang Tsung stood up. "Well done, General Maddox! Now Finish Him!"

"Finish Him?" I glanced at Benji, who shook his head, which was all I needed to see.

"No thanks!" I declared before relaxing. "I think what I did was embarrassing enough." My eyes stared at Baraka's beaten form. "You're lucky I'm merciful. You get to live another day! You're still alive... right?"

Baraka groaned (I think, I couldn't understand with that mouth of his) in pain.

I stood back up and shrugged. "Yea, he's good."

"Very well. The tournament will resume at dawn!"

Shang Tsung said as he, those two girls, Reptile, Baraka, and the Monks, left the courtyard. Unbeknown to me, that dark chick gave Benji another odd stare before her partner pulled her by the arm. Everyone else, save for Sonya, walked up to me.

Raiden spoke first. "You fought well, General Maddox."

"Thanks. Nice hat." Cage said, blatantly cutting me off.

"Don't do that. I'll kill you," I said bluntly.

"Johnny Cage, you fail to realize the threat that those warriors imposed. Had they defeated you and the General, Outworld would be one step closer to invading and merging Earthrealm with it."

Cage, not believing anything that was said, responded as such. "Dun dun dun. Look, guys. I'm an actor. I save the world for the cameras."

"Pretty sure your movies sucked," my brother muttered under his breath.

"You shut up, man!" Johnny yelled.

Touched a soft spot, I see.

"Anyway, if this Emperor were really a threat, call the military. As for me, I got a date with a blonde. Ciao." Johnny then began following Sonya.

I sighed in annoyance. "Can I kill him?"

"No, you can't."

I scoff and roll my eyes.

"Calm, General. He's a hero, though he may not know it yet."

"Whatever you say, Raiden." I turned in the direction they left in. "I'm going to make sure Sonya doesn't off him."

My decision to trail them led me to an area called the Pit. Fitting since there is only a suspended bridge with large spikes at the bottom. If I took a guess, that drop had to be at least 50 feet. I made a mental note to not get thrown off. Just then, I saw Kano standing over Sonya like he was a predator looking at its prey. I broke off the tension the only way I knew how.

Being snarky.

"Hey, Cyclops! Funny running into you here."

That clearly got his attention. Kano turned around with a fury that appeared out of nowhere. "You! You-"

"Bitch? Yeah, not the first time you called me that." My grin returned after getting the reaction I wanted. "How's the eye?"

His fury only seemed to increase. "Shut the hell up whore. Or-"

"Or what? You gonna try and kill me? Like you haven't tried it before." Gone was my playful side, and back came a serious version. "So how about you back off from my C.O., or I take your other eye?"

Cage then leaped off from the bottom. Kano must've thrown him off if that was the case. "Step away from the lady!"

"Huh. You actually survived," Kano remarked.

"You know, fans always think my moves are wirework and special effects. Truth is... I _am_ the special effects," Johnny replied.

I took my Combat Knife out and prepare for a fight.

"Let me fight with you, sweetie."

"Call me Callie. Don't fall behind, or I'll leave you in the dust," I said bluntly.

"Don't worry. I can share a leading role. As you'll soon see."

"Fine. Hey, Kano."

"What?"

I smiled. "It's time I show you how to really use a Combat Knife."

Running up to him, I began my assault with a flurry of strikes using my Combat Knife. I feigned most of them, as I did promise Sonya to let her have the final blow. But that didn't mean I couldn't have a little fun.

Kano recognized my tactics. "Eh, little bitch! Ya toyin' with me?"

"Heh, heh. Figured it out quicker than expected! You've vastly improved since our last encounter." For shits and giggles, I poked Kano in his good eye. "But it isn't enough."

"Ah! My eye!"

I ducked, and Johnny hits him hard in the chest with a solid kick, enough that he fell down the Pit.

"Huh. Oops."

I put away my Knife before patting my temporary partner. "Well, Johnny boy. You aren't that bad." Looking down, I saw Sonya still on the ground before helping her up. "Hey, Blade. You alright?"

She nodded. "Yes, General. I can't believe that you can get under his skin so easily."

"Psychological warfare isn't for everybody. But I revel and excel at it. It has its purpose."

"But what I did get was information on Jax. He's on the island and held up somewhere in the dungeons."

"Great news, Blade. Most likely he's injured. You go look for him, while I find someone who can heal wounds," I ordered.

"Huh? Do you know of someone who can do that?"

"Sure do. Go now. I'll see you again shortly, hopefully with Major Briggs in tow."

She saluted me. "Yes, General!" With that, Sonya left us.

I turned to find Benji, but Johnny stopped me before I could. "Wait... So all this stuff about realms merging and Outworld is all true!?"

"No shit. If Earthrealm loses this time, she'll belong to Outworld. Look, Cage. I understand that you don't want to do any of this crap. But the least you can do is continue winning your fights. For Earth's sake."

"Got it. And sorry for hitting on you."

"Water under the bridge, Johnny boy. I'll catch ya later."

Afterward, I searched everywhere for my brother. The Gardens, the Pit, around the Palace - no sign of him. Eventually, I found him in the courtyard surveying the area. It looked as though he was observing a couple of the decaying corpses.

"Benji! I'm glad that you're here!"

He turned around. "What is it. Cal?"

"A subordinate from Special Forces is injured. Can you heal him?"

"Of course. Lead the way."

"Ok, he's in the dungeon." My shoulders slumped. "However, I don't know where it is."

"No need to worry. Let's just run around until we see something suspicious," Benji stated before heading for the Gardens. I catch up to him as he asked about this patient.

"Name's Jax, a Major in the Special Forces. He was abducted and taken here for some reason. Commander Blade was assigned to find him, and she concluded his location is indeed somewhere on this island. I hope he's still alive when Sonya finds him."

Benji halted us and pointed. "Look. I see the entrance to a cave."

"Well, let's go!"

I ran into the cave entrance and found the dungeon. Sonya was already inside the cave, assuming she had the same hunch as we did. I had a feeling that Shang Tsung was not too far behind her.

"Blade!"

"General. He's over there!"

I looked to my left and saw Jax, the sight unnerving, to say the least. Bruises and cuts were all over his body, some worse than others. We had to get him out of here before that old geyser notices we're missing.

"Major."

"General..." Jax grunted in obvious pain. "I didn't want you to see me like this."

I knelt by him. "Not another word, soldier." It was at that moment, the sorcerer showed himself. "Shang Tsung, you decrepit bastard. What are you planning on doing to my men?"

"That is none of your business. But what is, you have a challenger."

"You said the fighting was done for the night," I spat.

He chuckled. "True, General. But challenge fights aren't involved with the actual tournament. Even if you lose, you won't be eliminated. Just no killing."

"Fine, I'll play along. Who is it?"

"You face Sub-Zero of the Lin Kuei clan of assassins!"

And the big bad snowman entered. He made an ice clone of himself before spawning from its place. I can't fool around with this guy, doing so could mean death. I got ready once again, Sub-Zero doing the same.

"Now you'll feel death's cold embrace."

"Never in a million years."

In response, Sub-Zero spawned ice in his hands and threw it at me. I dodged it and rushed in for a slice at his nose. However, I didn't count on his speed and missed before feeling him kick my stomach to push me back. I quickly regained my footing. The fact that he commanded ice only shows how slow he is. Taking potshots at his lower body, I gained back the advantage before attempting to stab him in the stomach.

Before I could, Raiden interfered. "Callie Ann! Pace yourself! Sub-Zero has already fallen!" Out of the corner of my eye, the other Lin Kuei members were tending to Sub-Zero's wounds.

I could hear Shang Tsung's mocking voice as he clapped. "Very impressive, General."

"You want some, old man? Cause I can damn sure kick your-"

"Hold, Callie Ann!" Raiden again impeded me. "You are not the one to take down Shang Tsung!"

I got all up in Raiden's face, but before I could run him down, he told me, "Shield your eyes."

"Wha...?"

"Shield. Your. Eyes."

Reluctantly, I backed off and turned around. Bits of bright light became visible before it engulfed the entire prison. Sonya used the opportunity to break the cage, thus freeing Jax. Benji and Sonya led him out with me watching the rear.

"Keep moving, soldier."

"Sonya, since when can you give me orders?" Jax joked.

"Not to worry, Major. Benji can fix you right up. He's a Doctor."

"You can fix me up, Doc?" Jax asked.

Benji eyed him. "Ever played Final Fantasy, Major?"

"A little. What about it?"

"I'm like a Red Mage, except I mastered both sides of the spectrum. Hold still, I'll fix you up."

"Call me Jax, Doc."

"Then you can call me Ben." Benji conjured up his mysterious powers again, using his Healing Magic on Jax's wounds. "Good lord. These wounds are deep. What have they done to you, Jax?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

My brother nodded, respecting the man's wishes. "Ok... Just relax."

Jax's wounds were starting to close, but too slowly for my taste. "You can't heal him any faster, Benji?"

He shot me an angry glare. "Without warping his skeleton? If he's to make a full recovery, I need to heal the injuries gradually."

"Halt! By order of Shang Tsung, no one leaves the island." Said one of Shang Tsung's women as they stalked us.

My patience was wearing thin. "Benji?"

"Give me some more time, Cal. I'm almost finished," Benji stated.

"Fine." I got up and opposed them. "We don't have time for this, ladies! So get out of the way!"

"You fought well, General," the blue garbed one said. "Let see if it truly matches your mouth."

Yep, those were fighting words. "Commander! With me! It's time we discipline these two in Military Force."

Sonya got ready alongside me. "Yes, General!"

The ladies brandished weapons of their own. The one in green taking out a small pole, while the one in blue held two-bladed fans.

"Cute," I remarked.

Saying nothing, the one in green came after at me. Unlike Baraka and Kano, she's disciplined in her and didn't attack without a plan. Before I could anticipate her movement, her pole extended and clipped me in the head. It could also transform into various bladed objects.

Though it was quite impressive, it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. I slashed her weapon arm, her grip loosening before throwing her weapon in the form of a bladed boomerang. I barely ducked in time to avoid being decapitated. Benji, much to my awe, caught the boomerang with relative ease without losing his hand or fingers.

"I'm finished." He then inspected the blades before shifting it back to its pole form. "This is quite a weapon you have. Ahh, I see that you're also a practitioner of the black arts, a popular trend in Outworld."

He sounded intrigued, judging by his tone. Benji then threw the weapon back to its owner. She stood shocked by his skill as a Warlock before retreating backward.

I saw that the woman in blue was defeated by Sonya. "Good work, Commander."

She nodded. "Thank you, General."

"How are you feeling, Major?"

"Good as new." Jax got up, every scar and aliment on his body nonexistent. "Ben is a living miracle!"

"You humble me, Jax."

"How did you best us so easily?" The blue-clothed woman exclaimed, confused by the wide gap in skill. "We are Outworld's best assassins!"

"If you're Outworld's finest, then I really like our chances at besting you. Ain't that right, Benji?"

He joined my side before running his hand through his hair. "It's true. How Cal had utterly embarrassed Baraka earlier, and with Johnny Cage eliminating Reptile, we're up by two."

"You two have done nothing but impress," Shang Tsung said as he entered the garden. With him was… Kano!?

"What the hell!? Didn't Johnny kick you off the Pit?"

"Shang Tsung here saved me life. Can't have any deaths during challenge matches, now can we?" Kano rhetorically asked.

I was pissed. "Whatever you say, Cyclops."

"I demand answers! How are you, an Earthrealmer, so strong?" The woman in blue yelled.

Her partner held her shoulder. "Relax, Kitana."

Well, that answered my earlier doubts. "Kitana, eh? So you really are Jerrod's brat, huh?" I then smirked at her. "Let's just say that Benji and I are older than we look."

"We're done fighting for today. I'm heading to bed. If I see any more of my men being imprisoned, every Outworlder on this island dies," I said sternly.

The sorcerer clenched his teeth in frustration. "Fair enough."

It was then that Benji addressed the two women. "I suggest you refrain from attacking Cal and myself if you value your lives. It may not look it, but I'm pretty powerful myself if Major Jax has anything to say. Until tomorrow."

We all left the area. Again, that green-clothed woman eyed Benji until we disappeared.

Once we were out of earshot, I caught up to him. "That Kitana girl is an oddity."

"If what Ryuji said was true, then that is Jerrod's child, meaning that Shao Kahn must've adopted her after merging Edenia."

"So it seems. But it doesn't matter as she's still an enemy," I reaffirmed.

"Agreed. However, I wonder who that other woman was."

"I have no clue, but she bothered me with her gaze fixated on you. It happened in the courtyard too. Watch your back from now on, Benji. She may attempt to kill you in your sleep."

"We'll deal with them when the time comes. But for now, get some rest. Things are only going to get more difficult for us," Benji said with his trademark relaxed demeanor.

"You're right. I'm heading to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, Cal," Benji said as he went off to his room.

I get to mine and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap for the first official chapter.**

**I could've probably written more, but I feel content with where and how I ended things. Maybe as the story progresses, the Chapters will become more extensive. Who knows?**

**Anyway, did you guys like it? Did you not? Let me know with a Review or a PM. And while you're at it, check out my Profile and give my other stories a read. You might find something that you fancy.**

**Anyway, I'm out. Later!**


	5. Chapter 2: Pride before a Fall

**9:00 A.M: Day two of the Mortal Kombat Tournament**

**Benjamin's POV**

As I woke up and showered, I headed to the courtyard to wait as the MK Tournament continued. I would probably have to fight today since I didn't do so yesterday and healed a prisoner on the island.

On the way, I was approached by Jax. "Mornin', Ben."

"Good morning Jax. Slept well?"

"Definitely. Your healing voodoo certainly worked its magic. I'd hate to get on your bad side."

"Not to worry. Since Cal's your boss, I won't do anything to harm you," I stated as we continued our walk. "Her bad side is _way_ worse than mine. Believe me."

"What's burning you?"

Jax scratched his goatee in response. "This whole tournament is odd to me."

"That's understandable. I mean, we're on an island with things like Baraka and Reptile. The fact that I can use magic compared to them is pretty normal. But regardless, that's how things are. It seems most people have problems with specific people on the opposite side. What with you, Sonya, and Cal all gunning for Kano."

"Do you have problems with anyone here?"

I shook my head. "Not that I know of. But people can be petty in the right circumstance. I say it's only a matter of time."

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "I have a feelin' you can hold your own."

"Good on you to trust your gut feelings, Major. I bet it saved you many times in your service."

My remark earned a chuckle from him. "You ever considered being a psychiatrist?"

"No, I don't like tampering with others' personal lives. I'll stick with being a Doctor."

"I got no problem with that decision," Jax said. "We'll talk later."

I nodded. "Of course."

We make it back to the courtyard, everyone seemingly waiting on us. Shang Tsung took note of our entrance but did not say anything on the matter, not that I cared. The ladies who attacked Cal and Sonya were nowhere to be seen. However, I could tell they were close by. My guard had to stay up the entire day in case they showed up.

In their place was an ashen man, marks tattooed on his face as he flanked Shang Tsung. From my time in the Netherrealm, the sorcerer who taught me the abilities of a Warlock described a demon named Quan Chi. Seeing him here, I can finally put a name to a face. He stared me down while I'm standing next to Cal and Nightwolf.

"Finally, we can resume the tournament properly! The next kombatant will be... Scorpion!" Quan Chi used a summoning spell to summon the titular Scorpion.

A Ninja Specter, eh?

"Scorpion! Specter of the Netherrealm! Resurrected by the sorcerer Quan Chi! Who among you is worthy of this challenge?"

"Where is the Lin Kuei Sub-Zero? He killed my family and clan! I'll have his head!"

Talk about taking your grudges to the grave.

I inspected the courtyard, no one fighting for Earthrealm willing to budge. I glanced at the Masked Guards and see one of them had a peculiar looking hat slung on his back. Making eye contact with Raiden, he nodded as he also knew who it was.

I walked up to this Masked Guard. "Kung Lao, what are you doing here? The White Lotus chose Liu Kang to represent us this time."

"Doctor, this is blasphemous," he shot back. "I should've accompanied you to fight alongside you and Liu Kang."

"You know that's not how it works."

"It does not matter. I am Liu Kang's equal."

I shook my head in dismay. "As of right now, you have no proof of such a claim."

His cocky smirk appeared. "Watch and see."

Kung Lao took off his disguise, revealing his Shaolin garb.

Liu Kang expressed his shock. "Kung Lao?"

"Never mind the Lin Kuei. Now you face a Shaolin," he proudly boasted as he tipped off his hat before getting into his fighting position.

"You will regret your impulsiveness. Scorpion scolded as he got ready.

"FIGHT!" Shang Tsung called for the match to begin.

I conversed with Raiden and Liu Kang. "Any hope he can beat Scorpion?"

"I have my doubts. Notwithstanding, Kung Lao did place second in the tournament to determine who would represent the White Lotus. However, Scorpion is a much more experienced warrior," Raiden analyzed.

Sadly, that was the truth. Kung Lao was a very talented martial artist but is offset by his massive ego and arrogant nature. Regardless of how he does, I have a feeling I'll be tending to his wounds. However, his hat gives him an edge, no pun intended. I don't call him oddjob for no reason. His hat has a razor around the brim, so he throws it like a projectile. On top of this, he possessed moderate control of the winds, allowing him to do innovative things. He can surround himself in a small whirlwind and somehow teleport in short distances.

But all these abilities inflated his ego, as I explained earlier, and it got the better of him. Kung Lao lost the fight without any wasted effort from Scorpion.

"Scorpion wins!" Shang Tsung yelled as the monks routinely clapped.

Scorpion wasted little time voicing his disappointment. "You are not yet a warrior."

Liu Kang, Raiden, and I walked toward his fallen body.

"Kung Lao!" Liu Kang nearly yelled, clearly showing his concern.

"Listen to your Elders when they speak," Raiden chastised his ignorance. "You were not ready for this tournament."

"Sit up, Kung Lao. Let me see the extent of your injuries, "I said as he conceded. "Better yet, let's move you out of the way."

Helping him stand, I assisted Lao out of the way. Though I didn't say a word at that moment, I was downright appalled by his behavior. He knew better than to come here and show up Liu Kang after we explicitly told him that he was not ready for this. For his sake, Kung Lao is fortunate to still have his life.

"I have defeated the challenger! Now I demand you bring me Sub-Zero!" Scorpion beckoned Shang Tsung to bring out the cryomancer.

The sorcerer wasn't having any of that attitude, however. "You will demand nothing! You now face Nightwolf, the Shaman!"

Nightwolf passed us, but not before I said, "Best of luck."

"My thanks, Bones. The spirits will give me strength." Nightwolf stated proudly as he moved past us.

I continued moving Kung Lao to the back. As I start inspecting his injuries, I overheard Nightwolf briefly chat with Scorpion. "Your aggression is misplaced."

"What do you know of my past?"

"You're not the only one whose people have been victimized. But I found a new purpose in serving the Spirits. I do not cling to the past."

"You no longer seek retribution?" Scorpion's tone was one of annoyance at his response. "You dishonor your kind. I will honor the memory of my fallen."

Shang Tsung once again calls for the match to begin. "FIGHT!"

A shame I couldn't see Nightwolf fight. Like me, he also practiced Vale Tudo, and his devout devotion to the spirits had granted him various abilities.

"Any places where the pain is more apparent?"

"No, Doctor. I feel a few bruises on my chest and back, but no further injuries besides that," Kung Lao replied dispiritedly.

"I see. Then if you're sure, take some ointment after the bruises disappear. Since you won't be fighting anymore, you'll have ample time to heal."

Lao reluctantly nodded, upset that he couldn't help our cause. "Very well. Thank you, Dr. Maddox."

"No need for the thanks. You just get healthy," I said before standing back up and turn to the fight.

Cal acknowledged my presence. "Nightwolf is a good fighter."

"That he is. But from how tired he is, I don't think he'll last much longer. Scorpion is powerful..."

Though I'm partial to our ally, I stayed indifferent to how Nightwolf was going to inevitably lose. That left Liu Kang, Cal, Johnny, and myself to fend off the rest of Outworld. I could make a safe assumption that Quan Chi is now a participant for Outworld's team.

"It seems like it. But it's nothing we can't handle. I bet Liu Kang can handle him easy."

"Maybe so," I replied.

After my response, Nightwolf fell in defeat.

"Scorpion wins!" Applause from the monks as usual.

"The spirits have forsaken you, shaman."

"An impressive start!" Shang Tsung snidely remarked.

"You waste my time, sorcerer!"

"Restraint, Scorpion," Quan Chi reeled in his lapdog.

Scorpion, in response, relented before returning back to hell. Earthrealm is now technically down two kombatants.

"One more battle until we stop for the day. Let us see." Shang Tsung scanned the room for a worthy opponent. He then gave a ghost smirk before announcing, "The next challenger will be... Dr. Benjamin Maddox!"

Breaking from the norm, the monks applauded as I stepped up. I'm not used to this kind of attention from anyone, but I wouldn't let it phase me. Staying focused was crucial to ensure Outworld doesn't gain another victory.

Shang Tsung then proceeded to give the others a quick rundown of me. "Don't let his passive demeanor fool you all! Dr. Maddox is a veteran kombatant! His expertise in the Medical Field only adds to his natural fighting skill!"

I slicked my hair back, a few bangs falling down as I breathed. "Always nice to meet a fan, sorcerer."

"With a sharp tongue to match," he snidely commented. "His first opponent will be Sektor of the Lin Kuei! Sektor has been hired by an unknown figure to kill the Doctor! Will he succeed?"

Why am I not surprised? A red garbed ninja entered the space we'll be sharing for our fight. He was of Chinese descent, much like most of his clan.

"You turn your back on your home, Sektor? You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Dump your pity on someone else, Maddox," he sneered. "You are a means to upkeep the honor of Lin Kuei. Spare me the trouble and kill yourself."

I stared at him maliciously. "Cocky jackass. I hope you've made your peace."

Neither of us wanted to wait for Shang Tsung to announce for the fight to begin. We were ready to fight now. I can't waste too much time, knowing the sorcerer was up to something behind the scenes.

"FIGHT!"

Immediately, Sektor fired a missile at me, but I got out of the way before grabbing him by the legs and slammed him to the floor. He landed hard on his back, damaging his flame pack. He pulled a flamethrower, only to have me snap his arm. His responsive yell echoes throughout the island.

With no remorse, I used a spell to force him to stand, a slew of demonic arms and hands keeping him still before summoning a portal on either side of the gates. I ran toward the entrance behind me and came out on the other side. Keeping up my speed, I jumped and launched both feet against the back of his head. Before making contact, the arms disappear, and my feet crash against the back of his head, causing him to flip madly. I rolled my body to break the fall, looking back to see that Sektor didn't get back up.

After loosening up, I checked his pulse. "He's out, but I still hear a heartbeat. He's still alive."

"A grave miscalculation on the contractor's part! Dr. Maddox wins!"

The claps from the monks were starting to irritate me because they were without emotion\\. Eh, whatever. I blew at my bangs, causing them to briefly fly up before coming down around my eyes.

Cyrax came up to Sektor to move his body out of the way but not before eyeing me. "My apologies, Doctor."

"It's not your fault, Cyrax. Tell Sektor that he should be grateful I spared him."

"Duly noted," he simply replied while moving out of the way.

I exhaled. Someone hired Sektor to kill me... I definitely need to look into that more when I return to the Wu Shi academy. I couldn't roam in my thoughts for long, however.

"Excellent, Doctor. But you still have one more fight before we're done for the day. Sheeva!"

The door burst opened. I then came face to face with a half Human, half Dragon hybrid race wearing a revealing slingshot bikini and had four arms, each with three fingers. She was also a lot taller than me. Then, she jumped high in the sky, her descent rapidly coming as I realized she was trying to crush me. Alertly, I rolled out of the way in the nick of time.

Cheating bastards.

"A nice maneuver, Doctor! As you can see, Sheeva is a Shokan, the first female representative for their race!"

I rose to my feet and quickly inspected myself. No injuries, good. Turning to face Sheeva again, I see her giving me a predatory look, like when Cal saw food.

"I'm afraid to ask what's on your mind."

At least her response was straight to the point. "You are a very handsome Earthrealmer. If you lose, you will become one of my whores."

Not something I expected as I cracked my knuckles in each hand. "Good for me, because I'm not losing."

"FIGHT!"

Sheeva tried again to stomp on me. I dodged it again and kneed her in the stomach. It caused her to stagger backward, but she recovered before I can follow up. She shot a fireball, which made me duck, giving her the chance to grab me. I underestimated her speed, Sheeva appearing right in front of me before swinging wildly. I managed to catch both her arms in an overhead block.

"You're strong, human!"

I grunted before noticing her free arms sneaking to pin me down. "So I've been told. But there's more to this block."

Those words were followed by another stiff knee to her stomach. Before she fell back, I pulled her back to me with her arms while slamming my fist against her jaw. The blow turned her entire body around, allowing me to fall on her right arms to apply a painful armbar lock (or armbars). Her screams were indicative that she felt discomfort.

"Concede, and I'll release the hold."

"I refuse." Sheeva wouldn't give in that easily. "You'll have to knock me unconscious."

"Have it your way."

Without a second thought, I broke both her right arms as Sheeva screamed in pain. Standing her up, I grabbed her hair while still maintaining a grip on one of her arms before swinging her around. My patented Arm Lock Swing wrenched her broken limbs even more as I threw Sheeva across the courtyard. She landed in a nasty matter on her back, her broken arms useless as she tried to stand. It would be to no avail, crashing back down on the concrete.

The maneuver earned collective gasps from Cal, Sonya, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, the monks, and Lin Kuei representatives.

"Dr. Maddox wins!" Everyone erupted in applause.

"That is all today," Shang Tsung declared. "At this rate, we will conclude in the next few days! Come, I invite you all to the palace to relax for the rest of the day!"

He ended up leaving the courtyard, the monks doing the same. Well, my performance earned some respect from the Outworld competitors. I didn't worry too much about what my allies thought. They knew I had this ability and expected the results today.

Searching the room, I found Cyrax and the still ko'ed Sektor. I kneeled down, so we're all leveled. "He's still out?"

"That kick you delivered was pretty vicious, Doctor."

"How is it that he took a contract on an Earthrealmer? Especially one he knew? I heal his wounds and get repaid with an assassination attempt."

"No need to worry. I think Sektor has learned his lesson and required humility. Don't feel guilty for injuring him so nor feel obligated to heal his wounds. I know how you are, Doctor."

"Do you know of the contractor?"

Cyrax shook his head. "I do not, but I would happily tell you if I had such information."

"Fair enough." I stood up to take my leave. "Rest easy, Cyrax."

Cal ran up to me as she and the others surrounded me. "Whoa, Benji! What the hell was that?"

"Yeah, Doc. That was some insane strength back there."

I shrugged. "I'm stronger than I look, Johnny."

"What was that maneuver you did to finish off Sheeva?" Cal asked, excited from the sight.

"You're really enthusiastic today."

"Oh, stop. I never seen you do stuff like that before! And we've been sparring together for ages!"

"It's an Arm Lock Swing. You put the victim in an Arm Lock and using the arm, or hair in her case, as a firm grappling point, you throw the victim as hard as you can. Basic Sambo," I said bluntly.

"Remind me to ask you to teach me some holds like that. Jeez, I didn't know Pankration grappling can be so stiff."

"It's all subjective. No two practitioners do those holds the same."

"Cool!"

Johnny interjected, "Remind to never get you mad. Ever."

"Didn't know to never get any Doctor mad? They save lives and know how to end them too." I joked, yet no one laughed. "Oh, go to hell. That was funny."

"No, it wasn't, Benji," Cal retorted.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to meditate for a while."

Everyone went back in as I entered the gardens, sitting in a spot showing a view of the setting sun. Getting comfortable was nearly impossible, the tension from what I learned making it so. Who would try to kill me? I haven't done anything to earn hired killers.

While in my thoughts, I could faintly hear footsteps, the sound of heels. Opening one eye, there was no one in front of me, prompting me to turn around. Not surprisingly, it was that woman in green, her clothes vastly different from yesterday. Instead of a skimpy dress, she wore an elegant one that still complimented her figure with thigh-high boots, a hood covering her head.

Cautiously, I stood up to face her while loosening my hands. "I had a feeling you were watching me."

"Very perceptive. Not only are you in tune with your senses, Doctor, but incredibly handsome as well." She stopped within five feet of me, no fear in her green eyes as she examined my person from head to toe. "Shang Tsung commends you for your performances earlier."

I raised an eyebrow. "But?"

"He has ordered me to eliminate you." She went into her stance. "Don't take this personally."

"I'm pretty sure I made it clear that attacking me was a horrible idea. Who are you?" I demanded.

A small smile was on her face. "Aren't we curious? Let's see if you can defeat a more refined warrior."

We began fighting, and I learned that we were evenly matched. That is if I wasn't using my powers, and she didn't employ her staff. Punches and kicks were thrown all throughout the match. However, I missed with a straight to her face while she caught me with a kick that hurled me into the nearest tree. Wait a minute... that's the same move Cal uses.

Just who is this woman?

My thoughts were interrupted as she closed the distance, her hand curled into a tight fist before aiming for my head. I moved just in time before she caved in my nose, her hand leaving a noticeable imprint on the bark. Seeing my chance, I pinned both her arms and pushed her body against the tree.

"You can stop playing hard to get," I said.

I heard her laugh. "And give up the thrill of this battle?"

Then, the woman disappeared from my vision in a green mist. Great, she can teleport out of sight. I quickly turned around and found her leaning against her extended staff, her expression one of amusement and playfulness.

Having enough, I charged her again and managed to take her down while knocking the staff away. I placed her in a Guillotine hold before quickly transitioning into the same armlock I applied to Sheeva. The bone snapped, her scream echoing through the gardens as I got up.

"Attack me again, and I'll kill you," I threatened before walking away.

What happened next was something I didn't expect. "I'm sorry."

I stopped in my tracks, my mind registering what she just said before turning around to see her pick herself up with difficulty. "Excuse me?"

She eyed me. "I said I'm sorry. I wasn't commanded by Shang Tsung to kill you." A wince escaped her while gingerly holding her broken arm. "I merely wished to see your strength in person. I apologize for acting so rashly."

"I see," I responded before walking back to her prone position.

In all honesty, it would've been too easy to kill her so she would stop tracking me. However, I chose not to for the moment. I still didn't know much about her, and her actions suggested she wasn't as vile or demented as some of the other Outworld warriors.

Her face became etched in fear as I closed the gap between us, taking her broken arm in my hand. "Wait! Don't hurt me! Please!"

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. Stop stressing your body," I said calmly as I started to heal her arm. "What's your name, Outworlder?"

Now it was her turn to be confused. "Excuse me?"

"It's customary for a Doctor to know the name of all his patients. I don't know yours, so I'm asking," I respond bluntly.

Her eyes softened. "My name is Jade."

"Fitting, considering you're wearing green," I remarked.

She glared at me. "Do not take this as a token of friendship, Doctor. We're still enemies."

"Of course, Jade. After all, you did try to kill me a mere four minutes ago. Don't worry, I'll pretend this never happened and will go back to hating you."

The response earned me a look of guilt, well, as much as I could see as she hid part of her face. "A question."

"Depending on what it is, I may have an answer."

"Are you and your sister really of Earthrealm descent?"

I gave her a stern look. "Not sure whether or not to answer that question, considering you're from Outworld. Funny how I just broke your arm, and now we're bordering on pillow talk."

She giggled despite the pain in her arm. "So we are, Doctor. But you have my word that I will not tell anyone. Not even Kitana."

Heaving a deep sigh, I prepared to tell her of my actual origins. Hopefully, this doesn't come back to bite me in the butt. "We're not Earthrealmers by birth, but Edenians. I'm 23,000 and Cal's 22,000." I glanced at her. "Are you asking me because you're an Edenian too?"

Jade gasped. "How did you know?"

"You dress like Edenian royalty. How old are you?"

"I'm 14,000 years old. Kitana is 12,000 years old." Curiosity got the better of her. "Why did you and Callie Ann leave?"

"King Jerrod was mad. I was once his advisor, and he refused to take my suggestion to decline the initial invitation to participate and let the Elder Gods do their job. He was ready to force Cal and me to participate. We then renounced our citizenship and fled, so we're not traitors in any sense."

"I see," she mused. "The Emperor told us of your departure but left out many details. Now I have the full story. Thank you, Doctor."

"Not a problem. Now, I'm healing you against my better judgment. Once it's done, you have all the reason to attack me again," I stated, despite the conversation we just had.

Jade surprised me again. "I will not. You have my word that I will not attack you or tell anyone of you and your sister's background."

"And if you don't?" I shot back.

"You're a smart man, Doctor. I like that in a man of your stature," she said. "However, my life is forfeit if I break that promise."

"I'll take you for your word. No need to get so drastic." I finally finished healing her arm. "All done. You should be fine now."

With that, I carefully assisted her to stand before picking up her staff that was sitting not too far from where we were.

Jade graciously accepted her weapon back. "Thank you. As promised, what do you wish to know about me?"

"How long have you known Kitana?"

"We've been best friends since the first day we met before Jerrod descended to madness. I had other friends, of course, but Kitana was always there for me. Therefore, I vowed to protect her at all costs. Hence why Shao Kahn dubbed me as her guardian."

"Interesting... Why work for them?"

She bent her head down. "I have no choice. Should I ever disobey either Shang Tsung or Shao Kahn, I could face execution." Jade then looked back at me. "Even coming here was risky, but I was willing to take it to see you in action first hand. Perhaps we could meet again under better circumstances?"

"I don't see why not," I answered. "You're far from what I've seen so far, plus you are easy on the eyes. I'm not eliminated from the tournament yet, so there's a possibility we could see each other again."

Jade smiled. "Good. I will be rooting for you and your sister. Specifically you..." She pulled her mask down and kissed my left cheek, not moving away for some time.

If Cal could see the stupid look on my face right now, she would never let me live it down for the rest of our lives. However, that was the farthest thing from my mind right now. A beautiful woman, who attacked me, only to show her true intentions, was kissing me affectionately. If he saw this, Johnny might be pissed at me getting more play than him.

Finally, Jade moved away and saw my bashful expression, trailing a finger underneath my jaw. "Until next time, Doctor," she said softly.

"G-Goodbye, Jade," I stuttered.

She left the gardens but craned her neck to see me in a stunned state, showing a sultry, satisfied smile. It wasn't long before Jade disappeared into the darkness. Huh, guess she's a stealth assassin for a reason.

I then felt a hand on my shoulder, belonging to Cal. "Looks like someone is head over heels. Ya think that was a good idea, Benji?"

"Truthfully, I don't see the harm. She's not as dull or manipulative as that sorcerer," I said.

She took a second to think about it. "Fine, she seems nice, unlike her partner. Let's hope _Jade_ keeps up her end of the deal, eh?"

"Yeah... Come on, let's head to the palace."

When we arrived in Shang Tsung's Palace, we saw Kano chatting up Kitana and Jade (both completely disinterested). Sonya, Jax, and Johnny weren't too close to them. On the other side, Cyrax and the now awake Sektor were chatting. Sektor noticed my appearance and sneered, which I ignored. Not too close from them are Nightwolf, Kung Lao, Raiden, and Liu Kang.

We walked up to them. "Bones, Panthera. My apologies for losing the battle today."

"Don't lose sleep over it, Nightwolf. Benji, Liu Kang, Cage, and I are still more than enough to drive Outworld out of Earthrealm."

"Yes, Panthera. I will pray for all three of you." Nightwolf said, reassured by Cal's natural confidence.

Raiden had something to say about her pride. "Callie Ann, your pride from what I can tell, is unrivaled."

"Thanks."

"It was not a compliment. How do you know that your ego is not inflated?" Raiden asked sternly.

Cal answered, her confidence refusing to break. "With him as an older sibling, you tend to be humble. I know where I stand and where I can improve on, which is lacking in very few areas. Hang around for as long as I have, and your confidence will build. However, Benji keeps me grounded through it all, and that keeps me in check. If I did something wrong, he would be the first to let me know."

"A good answer, General. My humble apologies."

"Besides, if you have a Benji as your sibling, then I have all rights to be cocky. Being a loudmouth doesn't mesh well with him here. He's too relaxed, so I became the talker. It was as if it was meant to be," Cal stated proudly with a smirk.

"I'm surprised that your cocky attitude isn't contagious," I said sarcastically.

She playfully smacked my cheek. "Shh, Benji. Don't make me play Gallantry."

"Shut up."

"A challenge! Scorpion versus Cyrax and Sektor!" Shang Tsung proclaimed for everyone in the palace to hear.

"Your obsession with Sub-Zero ends here," Cyrax stated calmly.

Considering that Scorpion is a veteran for who knows how many years in the art of kombat, he defeated both Cyrax and Sektor with relative ease.

"I will have my revenge but will not kill Sub-Zero," Scorpion responded.

Raiden nodded in silence, content with the comment. I guess he talked him down while I was preoccupied with Jade. Supposedly, that meant fewer problems for us in the future.

"Will not? Or cannot?"

It appeared that I spoke too soon.

Sub-Zero marched into the room.

Cal, couldn't keep her mouth shut, as usual. "Careful, Snowman. The guy can fight circles around you, I bet."

"You! The Shirai Ryu has fallen. You will suffer as they did."

"To hell with your clan."

Scorpion bristled angrily at that. "No. To hell with you!" He grabbed Sub-Zero and transported them to hell.

I stormed up to Cyrax and gave a rough shove, causing him to trip, but he regained his balance. "Why in the hell did you provoke Scorpion?"

Trying to save himself from embarrassment, Cyrax answered, "He mocked the Lin Kuei's pride, Doctor."

"He did no such thing! I heard the conversation you and Sektor had with him. You told him his "inferior clan was dead" and that he will soon join them. You think I'm an idiot?"

"What does it matter to you!? You are not Lin Kuei, and don't share our pride!"

"That's true, and I'm glad I'm not. But your pride may have cost your ally his life, Cyrax," I spat back.

Sektor barged in on the argument. "And what do you know of Scorpion's strength? You've never fought him before."

"Don't speak to me, Sektor. I refuse to acquaint myself with traitors. Now back off before I Finish You."

Complying, Sektor backed off. Moments later, Scorpion returned with a severed skull and spine in hand. I shook my head in disappointment. Sub-Zero... is now dead.

Looking back at Cyrax, I noticed his shocked expression. "Told you so. Congratulations, you just lost the only other member who disliked the idea of the Cyber Initiative."

I departed the palace and arrived once again in the courtyard. The Moon used the throne area as a hiding spot, showing small gleams of its light. It was relatively scenic, yet the setting was anything but.

"How come every time I look for you, you're here?"

I turned to see Cal. She walked up to me, and we both admired the scene I was looking at. "It's a nice view."

"I was just thinking that."

"Similar minds think alike, after all."

That's when something odd happened. The monks who watched the matches for the tournament entered and took their seats. I glanced at Cal, and she shared a similar look of confusion. Much to our agitation, sitting at the throne was Shang Tsung.

"You old hag! What is the meaning of this!?" Cal demanded.

"Benjamin and Callie Ann Maddox! You have two challengers! They have heard of your participation in the Mortal Kombat Tournament and have asked to fight you both!"

"More entrants from Outworld!? I'm not surprised! The minute Earthrealm gains warriors worthy of defending it, you start playing dirty! Fine, we'll take whoever you throw at us!" Cal yelled, furious at the deception.

"I thought you said the fights would be over for the day!" I shouted, annoyed at the cheap tactic.

"Yes, for the day. But it is clearly nightfall! As a reminder, if you two lose this battle, you are officially eliminated from the tournament!"

"Curse you, Shang Tsung! I'll have your damn head for this bullshit!" Cal swore.

Shang Tsung merely laughed. "A bold claim, General! But let us see if you can back it up! Your challengers will be..."

The gates creaked open, and we saw them, the bastards who sold out Edenia...

"Tanya and Rain! Generals of Shao Kahn's Army!"

* * *

**A/N: Oh, Shit! We're getting into it now!**

**Tanya and Rain have shown their faces finally. Will the Maddox Siblings be able to defeat them both, saving their places in the Mortal Kombat Tournament? Will they fall and bring Earthrealm one step closer to merging with Outworld? Find out on the next episode of Dra- I mean Gone, But not Forgotten!**

**Did you like this chapter? Did you not? Let me know with a review or a PM. And while you're at it, check out my profile and give my other stories a look. You might end up finding another story of mine you like. **

**Later!**


	6. Chapter 3: Runaway Edenians

**10:00 P.M: Night of the Second Day**

**Callie's POV**

These two... These two!

Nothing but malicious thoughts came to mind when referring to these two little shits. Benji gave them a look that screamed: 'I'm gonna kill you both.' No doubt his thoughts mirrored mine.

Finally, he broke the long silence. "If it isn't the backstabber and the entitled brat."

"If it isn't the Loudmouth General and Mad Man Maddox." Tanya bit down a snicker. "Surprised to see us?"

"Not really. You two never liked dealing with your problems directly, preferring to run away from them. When Ryuji told us of your leaving and betrayal, it wasn't shocking. So, why are you two here?" I showed a smug expression. "Had enough of lickin' Shao Kahn's feet and kissing his ass before finally deciding to make yourselves useful?"

"There's nothing wrong with showing loyalty to your homeland," Tanya answered.

"Loyalty is the last word I'd use to describe you. What balloon headed lie did Shao Kahn fill your heads with?" Benji spat.

Tanya shot him a vicious glare. "Well, if you must know, he promised me a spot as a General in his army. But Rain here wanted more than just some position."

Now it was finally Rain's turn to speak. "For knocking you both out of the tournament, he'll make me the Emperor of Edenia's remains in Outworld."

So that's what this is about. Power. That's what it was all about back in Edenia. It's why I got the position as General of the Freedom Fighters, and Tanya didn't.

"Seems ya can't let go of a ten thousand year grudge eh, Tanya? There was a reason why Jerrod chose me instead of you. You would've led the Freedom Fighters into suicide. You don't know a thing about running an army."

"So what!?" Tanya screeched. "I was qualified to be General until Benny Boy here told Jerrod of you."

Benji took exception to the slander, slicking his hair back. "Don't pin the blame on me. I merely suggested that she join as a soldier. Not my fault he recognized her skills as a combatant. Nor is it that Jerrod chose Cal instead of you."

The conversation was reaching a breaking point.

"How many people in Outworld know of us?" I inquired.

"Just the higher-ups in Shao Kahn's army. However, he has made the general public aware. They cannot stand either of you."

"When you go back to Outworld when you lose, tell them we hate them too." I tied my hair up and took out my Combat Knife.

Tanya had something else to say while snickering. (Gods shut the hell up!) "How cute. The siblings dress similarly. Don't tell me you fight the same too?"

I scoffed after giving Benji a once over. "Better than that gold crap you're wearin'." My eyes strayed to view Rain. "And at least we're not dressed like a Prince album!"

"Wait... What Prince- Oh, my Gods. Purple Rain!?" Benji proclaimed before cackling like a hyena. The pair didn't take my insult well.

"Laugh all you want, simpletons. But we know something you two don't."

"Like you'll tell us anyway," I shot back.

"Is that so, General? Even concerning the identity of your Parents' murderer?"

We shoot looks at the Prince. "How do you know of that?" I demanded venomously.

"Shao Kahn has eyes, ears, and soldiers everywhere. And being the loyal servants we are, he gladly told us of who."

My patience was running out. "Then who murdered Mommy and Papa?"

Rain merely laughed at my inquiry before scoffing. "I've no reason to tell such lowlives like you two. As you both will die here."

I loosened every limb on my body before getting into a fighting position. Benji followed suit, so did Rain and Tanya.

Shang Tsung yelled, "The Maddox Siblings vs. Tanya and Rain! FIGHT!"

I immediately went after Tanya, swinging for her vital organs. Her skill in acrobats allowed her to dodge them but not my kick to her stomach, which pushed her back. She recovered and ran back at me to start the next wave of her attacks, releasing nicely formed punches and kicks. Tanya always had good form and continuously trained to maintain her flexibility. I parried a kick to my face and nearly got hit by the upcoming palm, which would've caved in my nose. I created some distance between us but not before nicking her arm with my Combat Knife, deep enough for the wound to bleed.

"I forgot that you can actually fight, Tanya. But first blood goes to yours truly." I bowed mockingly, the Monks clapping afterward, not picking up on my sarcasm.

"Always the loudmouth, Callie Ann. Ten-Thousand years haven't changed your sharp tongue."

"Being a loudmouth is who I am. That will never change. But you know you loved it when I talked trash to anyone, yourself included. When you were a scout, I always noticed how your knees shook whenever I said something vulgar towards the soldiers. You took weird pleasure in what I had to say, so much that rumors were being spread about how you had feelings for me. Did you miss me that much? Have a crush on your former superior, Tanya? I didn't know you played for both teams," I smoothly said before winking at her flustered face.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about, Callie Ann. I would rather commit suicide than think of your flawless body and washboard abs on top of- Wait, no!"

"Ha! I knew it! Oh, don't feel bad, Tanya. I'm pretty sure 2/3rds of the Freedom Fighters had very lewd thoughts of me. But since I was the best fighter in Edenia, no one approached me. Funny, it wasn't my looks that drove people away, but my status." My demeanor changed from playful to deadly. "Whatever, that was 10,000 years ago. Times have changed. But for once, I don't want to talk, but pummel you into a red puddle of blood."

Tanya's reveal of her feelings for me wasn't intentional. I mean, the rumors were valid, but I didn't think that they were accurate! Awesome, now I got in her head. Now to finish this. I relentlessly attacked, my ferocity bypassing her defenses by way of her blade wounds. After one more slash to her abdomen, I tackled Tanya, pinning her on the ground while wiping the blood off my Combat Knife before putting it away.

Time for some fun at her expense.

I intertwined our hands, pinning her arms above her head as I slowly leaned toward her face. Inch by inch, the gap between our lips tightened. I stopped temporarily as our noses touched. Tanya looked on in shock, my breathing slowed to a sensual rhythm. I started breathing softly from my mouth and pecked her on the lips, retreating before she could return it. Freeing my hand, I furiously landed an elbow on the bridge of her nose, Tanya passing out from the force of the blow.

Getting back on my feet, I turned to see how Benji was doing. Unsurprisingly, he had Rain on his knees before connecting on a Buzzsaw Kick and putting him in a Reverse Arm Lock.

"Having fun, Benji?"

"Not really. Rain here still can't fight. So long as I got this hold synched in, he isn't going anywhere."

"Really? Tanya is out, so I say we have a little fun with Prince here." I bent down, so I'm level with them before getting my Combat Knife back out.

"I'm for it. What did you have in mind?"

"Just keep him in place for a sec."

Benji complied. Taking my Knife, I slowly stuck its tip into Rain's earlobe, his yells cut off by Benji applying pressure to his arm. Eventually, the limb arm gave out before snapping. I start acting like this was an interrogation.

"Who killed Mommy and Papa? And what were they arrested for?"

"I will not answer to you cretin," he responded through clenched teeth.

"Have it your way."

I slowly pushed my Knife deeper into his ear. Rain screamed louder, so much that the Monks winced.

"That pride of yours is going to result in you going deaf in one ear. Spare yourself the trauma and speak up! Or would you rather have me start nicking veins until you start internally bleeding to death?"

"You wouldn't dare, you Edenian Harlot!"

"You're pushin' the wrong Edenian, brat," I said before yanking the Knife out of his ear and lined it up with his free wrist. "Last chance before the pain escalates."

Before he could probably tell me to go to hell, Shang Tsung blurted out with anger seeping in his tone. "The Maddox Siblings win! Let the Prince go, Doctor!"

Benji did so, rather he slammed Rain's head against the hard floor before standing up to dust himself off. "Well done, you two! Due to your performance, I will not have you fight tomorrow!"

My brother scoffed. "And how do we know you'll keep your word!? Since you like bending the rules like a pretzel!"

"Mind your tongue, Doctor! My word is enough! Now leave the courtyard!" Shang Tsung ordered as he stood up and stomped off.

The Monks then left in response. Benji and I then headed out, leaving the unconscious bodies of the traitors. I lightly punted Rain's head after walking past him.

"Ugh, I despise those two," I uttered in disdain.

"Really? How you were putting on a show with Tanya made it seem the opposite," Benji stated.

"Hush, Benji. I don't return her feelings as it was all for mental damage. A fight is half physical, half mental. Doing that will benefit us the next we see her. I know what I'm doing. Remember, I'm a former General. Everything has a motive no matter how crazy it is on the surface," I explained. "I mean the rumors were true. Both of them. Besides, there are no rules in war. Why should I care for the well being of my enemies?"

"I think that your blatant disregard for your foes is why you have so many haters."

I look at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"When you were General of the Freedom Fighters, you deployed the most aggressive but sharp tactics I've ever seen. Remember the Billiards Theory?"

"Like it was yesterday! One of my proudest moments."

The Billiards Theory went like this.

I take a soldier, particularly a buff one, and have him storm a stronghold or fortress. Using the reports the scouts created, the main forces would split into groups and use the secret entrances to cause chaos amongst the enemy. Before they knew what was happening, the army attacked while they were unprepared. It was foolproof because I would have picked off the guardians of the entrances with my uncanny ability to hit targets from far distances. I called this unique ability Hawkeye. My eyes would glow a violent purple, granting me further sight.

"Your aggressive nature, along with running your mouth while backing up everything you say, earned more sneers than cheers," Benji continued his explanation. "Plus, you didn't care for the enemy at all. On a battlefield, you think anything goes."

"Anything does go on a battlefield, Benji. Wars and battles aren't won with honor. It takes survivability, grit, and quick thinking. That's why I think that way."

"And it has molded into the fury that is my little sister," Benji joked.

I pushed him. "Oh, shut up. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night, Cal."

Benji went to bed. I wasn't feeling tired at this point and decided to walk around to tire myself. I found myself at the Pit, the moon's rays shining brightly without the throne to block its beam.

"What are you doing out here? It is past curfew!" I turned to see the Princess, Kitana I believe her name was.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Princess. I'll head to my room shortly. I don't want any more unnecessary trouble," I spat before going to my room.

But she spoke again. "Better yet, this is a prime opportunity."

I turned around, not in the mood to play this game. "For what?"

"Have you forgotten? The night of the first day, you embarrassed me in front of Jade and Shang Tsung," Kitana growled.

"Your partner has an infatuation with my brother, it seems. She approached him for combat before walking away." I crossed my arms. "Mind telling me why Jade is so interested in him?"

"That doesn't concern me. Jade is wasting her time with a peasant like him, let alone a revolting Warlock."

I huffed angrily. "You certainly act like royalty, putting down my brother like he's nothing. I suppose your tyrannical jackass of a father never taught you a fundamental lesson in the world of battle."

"Oh, really? You mock my father and my lineage!? Then humble me, General! What is this lesson you'll attempt to beat into me?" Kitana sarcastically spat in a demeaning tone.

"First off, I'm not mocking you and your father. If anything, I spit on and proceed to two-step on you, your father, and his court of savages. Second..." I nearly ripped my knife holster by taking out my Combat Knife. "The lesson you never learned is that there is always someone better than you."

She then brandished her fan. "Now's the time to show you that I am _your_ better."

We charged each other. Kitana went for multiple strikes, but I either dodged or stopped them. I landed a stiff kick to her stomach as she fell to one knee. The General in me makes her presence felt.

"ON YOUR FEET PRINCESS!" I commanded.

She complied before I beckoned her to strike me again. Kitana took a couple of breaths before charging me again. Interrupted her first strike and landed a stiff elbow on her forehead before quickly transitioning behind her. I grabbed her by the waist and planted her with a Dragon Suplex. Afterward, I caught a handful of her hair and placed my Knife against her jugular.

"COME ON, SOLDIER! IF THIS WAS A BATTLE, YOU WOULD'VE DIED TWICE! WHAT'S THIS TALK OF REDEMPTION WHEN YOU CAN'T EVEN LAND A CLEAN HIT? TRY AGAIN WHEN YOU'RE IN THE MOOD FOR A FIGHT!" I shouted before slamming Kitana's face against the ground.

As I walked away, I heard her shaken voice. "Why are you so much stronger than me? I'm Outworld's Top Assassin. I shouldn't be losing to a lowly Earthrealmer..."

I inhaled and exhaled. Gods, I swear I'm eventually going to kill this woman. Well, since all of Outworld knows that Benji and I are pretty much runaway Edenians, I didn't see any point in hiding the truth any longer.

"I'm Edenian."

"What?"

"You heard me right. I'm an Edenian. In fact, Benji and I are nearly twice your age." I turned to see that her eyes bulged. "But do you really want to know why I'm miles ahead of you?"

"Please," she responded, still shaken by the thrashing I gave her.

"Because Princess... My Papa taught me the ins and out of Kombat while you lived the high life from the second I could walk. Benji and I struggled to survive in a time where Edenians couldn't care less for two orphans. I had to survive off of life lessons and grit. My childhood hardened me and made me who I am. I never knew privilege all my life while you were practically surrounded by it. I killed my first person when I was 3,500 years old."

Needless to say, Kitana looked horrified.

"While you were an infant, I was starting rebellions and forcing changes. Therefore, you can never beat me because you never had to experience what I did. No training can prepare you for that. Now, if you attack me again, I will slit your throat, gut your stomach, and throw you off this bridge. Understood?"

Kitana remained silent due to being bombarded with the truth. I wasn't having any of it, however. "UNDERSTOOD!?"

She violently nodded her head.

"Good." I then helped her up and dusted her off. "Don't make me kill you, Kitty. We may be enemies, but we're sisters nonetheless. I would hate to have to kill one of my own." I began walking away but stopped. "One more thing. Tell Jade that her intentions regarding Benji better be good, or she'll deal with me."

The next day, I arrived at the courtyard and saw Benji chatting with Nightwolf. I approached them to hear the conversation. From Shang Tsung's throne, Kitana and Jade were sitting with each other. Kitana noticed me and averted her gaze, which didn't go unnoticed by her protector.

"Good morning, Panthera. Sleep well?"

"Arguably, I've had better. But we've finally reached the final stages of the tournament. Just a few more battles, then we can head back home."

"I salute your confidence, Panthera. I wish I was still so I can fight alongside you two."

"No worries. I'm pretty sure Johnny Cage is still in this."

"The next battle will be Cyrax vs. Johnny Cage!"

We all turn to see Cyrax head up. Johnny followed afterward, and he started his loudmouth blabbering. Way to jinx our good fortunes.

"Ready for your beat down, Sunshine? Here it comes!"

"FIGHT!"

And the fight began.

Cyrax is a weird one and seemed conflicted about something, his fighting style odd too. He had these bottles with a strange substance in them. I thought it was urine at first but turned out to be an explosive compound. He also had this weird net while hiding a buzzsaw in his right arm. I assumed he had it on his left arm too. And using some unknown method, he can teleport. In truth, it might just be an invisibility compound.

Anyway, Cyrax wound up eliminating Johnny from the tournament.

"So much for that."

Benji and Nightwolf shook their heads in disapproval. "He could've won if he just focused for once," my brother stated.

Shang Tsung nodded in approval and yelled, "FINISH HIM!"

Cyrax stalked Johnny and picked him up by the neck before cocking his fist back. However, much to Earthrealm's pleasant surprise, he relented. "No! I will not kill him!"

He screamed as he let Johnny go before exiting the courtyard with Sektor in tow.

"That can't be good. Sektor isn't known for his smarts. Cal, go after them and intervene on Cyrax's behalf."

"You sure, Benji?"

"I'm positive. We don't have any fights today, remember?"

I nodded, recollecting what the old fart said last night. With that, I snuck after them and found them in the garden. I hid in a tree branch, so they couldn't see me overhearing the conversation.

"You were commanded to kill Johnny Cage. You disobeyed," Sektor chastised.

"I eliminated him from the tournament. He didn't need to die."

"You have broken your oath."

"I used my judgment! Besides, you were supposed to kill Dr. Maddox until he broke your arm, knocked you out, and embarrassed you in front of everyone."

Who in their right mind would hire Sektor to kill Benji? I'll most likely look into this after the tournament has concluded.

Anyway, Sektor spoke up again. "The Cyber-Initiative will eliminate insubordination. Then, when I get my rematch with the Doctor, I will destroy him."

"We are not machines, Sektor. I chose to serve the Lin Kuei but will not surrender my free will!"

Yeah, good on you, Cyrax! The two clashed, and Cyrax emerged as the winner. "Tell the Grand Master I am finished."

"No one leaves the Lin Kuei-" Sektor responded before Cyrax punted his head, knocking him out.

I reveal myself. "Well done, Cyrax!"

"Who are you?"

"Name's Callie. I'm Doctor Maddox's sister." I reached my hand out for a handshake. "You never heard of me because I was in America."

He took it as we shook hands. "So, what are you gonna do now? From what I heard, the Lin Kuei is a life service."

"I'm unsure and fear that they will hunt me down. If I am caught, I'll most certainly become cyberized."

I scratched my chin in thought. Then, I came up with an idea. "Talk with Raiden. See if he can get you in the White Lotus Society. Certainly a kombatant of your skill will definitely fit in there. And I'll see if I can pull some strings to get you entry into the Special Forces."

"You're Special Forces?" He asked, shocked.

I chuckled a little. "Surprised? Y'know I can fight well. But yeah, I'm the General."

"The General is a-"

"Woman? Yes. I have a lot of pull, comes with serving for a while. If you get in either entity, the Lin Kuei shouldn't come after you unless they're willing to start a war. But yeah, speak to Raiden, like now."

"Oh, yes. Thank you, General. I will speak to him now," Cyrax said as he exited the garden.

I viewed the setting sun. Man, the day went by so fast. Seeing as there was nothing else to do, I decided to head back to the palace area, where everyone usually went when the battles concluded for the day.

After arriving, I see all Earthrealmers standing on one side, the Outworlders on the other. I stood with Benji and Nightwolf as Shang Tsung sat on his throne as usual. Soon after I settled, we heard footsteps, and that was when the sorcerer started speaking.

"Kombatants! I present this latest creation of Shao Kahn. He is many warriors comprised into one being. Behold... Ermac!"

Another Outworld competitor?

For the love of Argus, Outworld is growing desperate if they keep bringing in more kombatants who aren't on their home turf. This is getting ridiculous. As Ermac flaunted his power to us all, the Outworlders, particularly Baraka, Reptile, and even Kano, seemed impressed. The rest of the Outworlders were indifferent while we were unimpressed. Eventually, he finished, and we realized it was finally Liu Kang's time to fight.

I heard Raiden speak to him. "Be wary, Liu Kang. He is unlike anything you have faced before."

Liu Kang walked up opposite Ermac, Shang Tsung talking his mouth off as usual. "Liu Kang! You, along with the Maddox Siblings, are the only members of Earthrealm's warriors to make to the final stage of the tournament!"

Taking a deep breath, Liu Kang readied himself. "I am ready."

Ermac quipped back. "We are many. You are but one. We will destroy you."

"FIGHT!"

Thus, the final stages of the MK tournament began. Liu Kang fought with a very refined form of Jun Fan in tandem with his fire, making him a komplete warrior. I looked to Benji and saw that his eyes were closed, focusing on something.

"Benji... What are you doing?"

"Looking into his mind. Shang Tsung wasn't joking when he said Ermac was comprised of many warriors. There are at least a thousand of them in his consciousness. And..."

"And what?"

His expression was grave. "Most of them are Edenian."

"What?" I then gasped after realizing whose souls they were, my teeth clenching. "He took the souls of the Freedom Fighters... That bastard!"

In my peripheral vision, both Jade and Kitana were concerned by my sudden anger. Not paying attention, I noticed Ermac already lost. That was quick. Liu Kang showed apparent disinterest in having Earthrealm losing her independence.

"Earthrealm will not fall to your master's hands."

We all nodded in agreement. Raiden and Kung Lao walked up to him, and they left the throne room first. Jax and Sonya followed, next were Nightwolf, then Benji and I. I felt my hands shaking in anger.

"Cal, relax. We will avenge them."

"I know. Now I really want to get my hands on that old hag after what we learned."

"In time. Now we know that Tanya and Rain are still alive, and Shao Kahn did with the Edenian Freedom Fighters. All the more reason to win Earthrealm's freedom."

I nodded slowly, my anger dissipating. "You're right."

"Jade and Kitana were glancing at us when you were surveying Ermac's mind."

"Did they? Didn't notice. You don't think Jade broke her promise?"

I shook my head. "Doubt it, but I did reveal our background to Kitana after she tried to kill me on the Pit."

Benji was confused. "Why did you do that?"

"I was angry. Like the General of the Freedom Fighters came out briefly. I kind of slammed her against the floor in retaliation. But Outworld knows of us, so there's no point in hiding it anymore."

"You have a point." Benji put a hand to his chin in deep thought. "Oh well. The fact that they couldn't find us for so long only speaks volumes about how good we are at staying off the grid."

"That and Seido is one of the few realms Shao Kahn refuses to invade. If Seido merges with Outworld, we're all doomed," I said nonchalantly as we all went to our separate rooms to go to bed.

Tomorrow may be the final day of the MK tournament. Earthrealm will stay free, I'll bet my life on it!

* * *

**A/N: And that's all for now.**

**On the shorter side, but I still felt like I wrote enough to feel content with where it ended. Next time, Arc I will be over! But I won't go straight into the events of MK 2 yet. There will be a couple of chapters to tie up loose ends, like the mystery contractor for the hit on Benji and the results of Cyrax's leaving of the Lin Kuei.**

**But anyway. Did you guys like the Chapter? Did you not? Let me know with a review or a PM. And while you're at it, go to my profile and check my other stories out. You might find something you like. I can't wait to put the MK I Arc to bed next time.**

**Later!**


	7. Arc 1 Finale: 2 Years?

**A/N: It's time to finish the MK I Arc of Gone, but not Forgotten.**

**Before I begin, I'd like to thank alwaysdoubted for the chapter reviews. It saved me a lot of time rather than going to the live previews to see what I previously wrote (I have a horrible memory). Also, thanks to everyone who's reading this story. Around this time, TLAD wasn't as popular. Huh, consistency pays off. Anyway, I've rambled enough for now.**

**Enjoy the Finale!**

**Currently listening to: Sweet Georgia Brown by Bob Acri.**

* * *

**Night of the Third Day: 1:00 A.M.**

**Benjamin's POV**

I couldn't sleep for some reason tonight. No matter how soft and comfortable the bed was, something didn't seem right. I needed to be anywhere but this room.

Getting out of bed, I got dressed and headed out. The Gardens once again served as my destination. No moon this time, only the sounds of the stream and upper bridge occupying my attention. The wind felt passive, blowing the hair in front of my face lightly. I thought back to what Rain disclosed. He and Tanya knew the identity of the person who ratted Mother and Papa out, which haunted me since they knew before us.

Was it another Edenian? An outsider? Ahhh, there are so many possible conclusions!

"Couldn't sleep either, Benji?" Cal's voice broke the silence.

"Rain and Tanya's knowledge of who murdered Mother and Papa is consistently invading my thoughts."

"Me too. It bothers me knowing that. But I've been thinking about other things." Callie responded as she sat on the floor, patting the space next to her. I sat down with her. "It's been a while since we did this, y'know?"

"Twenty-Five years to be exact. After we win Earthrealm's freedom, you'll be going back to America while I head back to China."

"Actually, I've been thinking... I've been the General for the Special Forces for two and a half decades. That's a long time for an Earthrealmer. So, I decided that after the tournament ends, I'm retiring."

I did not expect that at all. "Really? You decided that?"

"Yeah. I can't be General for as long as I was General of the Freedom Fighters. People will get super suspicious. Afterward, I'll move in with you since someone should keep ya company."

"You don't have to do that," I said bluntly.

"Come on, Benji. I haven't seen you in 25 years. You're literally the only person I can reliably trust. And before you ask, yes, I don't trust my men at Special Forces. Most of them are too damn greedy for power. I think now is the best time to leave."

"Of course, I don't mind you living with me, but I had thought that being General paid well."

"It does. However, being like we were in Seido isn't the only reason as to why I want to move back in with you. I say after the tournament, we start looking into a couple of things like when we started The Resistance."

"Like the good ole' days, eh?"

Cal chuckled. "Yeah. Before Ryuji took over and the Resistance expanded. Just us Maddox Siblings."

"Y'know I'd be for it. But securing Earthrealm's safety comes first."

"Of course." She reached for my hand. "Let's keep fighting for her."

We shook hands before changing it into a fist bump as we both stand. "Well, this cleared my head. I'm headin' back to bed. I suggest you do the same, Benji."

"My room will be my first and only stop for the night."

"Alright, see ya tomorrow." Cal hugged me before heading for her room.

I started for mine, but an angelic voice halted me. "You two are close."

Whirling around, I saw Jade in the same attire she wore last night. I don't know what it is, but I'm genuinely glad to see her. Maybe this was an effect she had on me. What am I saying? I just met her. Sure, Jade is quite attractive, but I couldn't possibly be...

Falling for her, and so soon.

She walked up to me. "I can sense a tight bond from your relationship with your sister."

Honestly, I don't know what her intentions are with me, but to this point, Jade hasn't threatened me or anything of the like. Perhaps I should see where this goes.

"We've only had each other since our parents died while keeping the other grounded. Even though Mother and Papa's deaths were tragic, I wouldn't go back and stop it if it meant giving up our bond."

Jade placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, softly rubbing on it. "Seeing kinship like this is truly heartwarming."

I then noticed the metal nails attached to her fingers. "So, Jade. Here to try and kill me again?"

Despite the mask covering half her face, she became crestfallen at my words. I really need to practice talking to girls not named Cal. "My apologies. Is my word not sufficient enough for you?"

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that. I was only trying to lighten the mood."

"Oh, then you can be more clear," Jade responded with sass in her tone.

Breathing a sigh of relief, the air blew my hair up, only for it to fall back down, partially covering my eyes.

"I suggest you keep your hair slicked back, Doctor," she commented on the state of my hair.

I gazed at her curiously. "And why do you think that?"

Jade slid her mask down. I took note of her lipstick color, a shade of dark brown that added to her appearance, which was quite simply... breathtaking. I don't think there's any point in denying it anymore. Through our short time together, Jade had managed to worm her way into my heart without even trying. Either I'm too easy, or she's that good.

Without hesitating, she kissed my cheek, similar to yesterday. "It does nothing but hide your handsome face."

I'm glad that part of my hair fell down to hide the redness forming in my cheeks. "Oh, stop. I don't like compliments like those."

"It's not to embarrass you, Doctor. I merely speak the truth."

Ok, I had to know. "Not to sound rude or demeaning, Jade. But... why are you so interested in me?"

"I was hoping you'd ask." Jade intertwined our hands together. "Walk with me?"

Doing what she requested, we began traversing through the gardens while talking about our lives. From our conversation, I learned that Jade was indeed royalty, but not like the Princess. However, she never cared for it as her parents always valued hard work and earning everything she ever had.

Hearing that coming from a noble was refreshing.

Her mother and father served Edenia in different capacities. Destiny, her mother, was a widely respected Sage, her infinite wisdom knowing no bounds. Yet, she never let that ever get to her head. Her father, Manuel, served as General of Edenia's forces way before my sister did. Strange. How come Cal or I never heard of him?

I told her everything about my family and me except my dealings with becoming a Warlock. Not that I was ashamed, but I didn't want Jade to think any less of me if Kitana's reaction was any indication.

The talk last lasted for nearly an hour, and I realized I needed to go to sleep. We stopped around a large tree and sat down. Jade moved in front of me before taking my hands in her own. Despite the coldness of her metal attachments, I still felt her soft, warm palms.

"With you, your sister, and Liu Kang still in the tournament, Earthrealm's victory is all but assured." Jade's eyes then went downcast. "I wish we could've met sooner. You're very kind, and I enjoy your company. After the tournament, we'll never see each other again."

Softly, I cupped her chin and raised her face. "I have a feeling that fate won't be so unkind. Like you, I want to see where this may go. We'll meet again. I'm sure of it," I responded reassuringly.

"You sound so certain, Doc-"

I held a finger to her lips. "Please, call me Benjamin."

After helping Jade to her feet, I brought her in for a soft embrace while softly caressing her. I'm not a perv, but everywhere I touched felt like perfection. The Gods knew what they were doing when they created this woman. Unable to help myself, I gently kissed her forehead.

"Ok. I trust you, Benjamin," Jade told me.

"Until next time, Jade."

Then, she did something I didn't think was in her heart as it was unexpected. Turning to walk away, I didn't get far as Jade reached out and grabbed my hand before pulling me forward, a pair of tender lips pressing against mine.

"Please be careful, Benjamin," Jade murmured during our kiss. "I don't want anything to befall on you."

I had never felt anything so blissful, exciting, and soothing in my entire life. My face felt hot to the touch, Jade finding that out as she held my cheeks, removing any distance separating us. Letting my emotions free, I wrapped my arms around her waist, bringing Jade even closer to me.

Reluctantly, I had to part before leaving the gardens and left Jade by her lonesome. I could feel her eyes on me the whole time. Once in my room, sleep quickly took me away, a small smile on my face at what just happened.

Maybe there's more for me to fight for.

* * *

Next day:

I awoke and walked to the courtyard, glad that the new day was finally here. Last night was firmly entrenched in my mind as Jade made her feelings known for me. What I would give to kiss her again. However, if the others knew about our secret rendevous, they may question my loyalty. Not to mention Shao Kahn or Shang Tsung will surely punish her.

Unfortunately, Johnny caught up to me on the way. "Hey, Doc!"

"Morning, Johnny. I take it you slept well?"

"Like a baby. How about you? Raidude told me about your cheating match against mystery opponents a couple of nights ago."

I sighed. "Cal and I had to fight two challengers, but we beat them both, and we're still in the tournament. I wish I can say the same to you, however, losing to Cyrax yesterday afternoon."

He scratched his head. "Yeah, don't remind me. I had it but, y'know, didn't think he would be so strong. What kind of a tough guy wears yellow?"

"Cyrax does, as you learned yesterday. But I'm not going to grill you over it. After what we all went through, I think we need to relax, although today may well be Earthrealm's last day as a free world."

"Let's not dwell on that. You, the General, and Dragon Boy got this. I know ya do!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Johnny. Come, we might be holding the start of today's battles."

I say as we pick up the pace. We arrived and noticed that a couple of warriors aren't here. "Or not. We'll talk later."

"Sure, Doc. See you later," Johnny said as he went up to Sonya and Jax.

Raiden walked up to me after he left. "Dr. Maddox. A word if you will."

"Sure, what's going on?"

"It has been brought to my attention by General Maddox that you had fought Tanya and Rain a few nights ago. Is this true?"

"Yes, that's accurate. Cal and I were walking through the courtyard when Shang Tsung showed himself and told us we had two mystery opponents. And there they were. We beat them both but couldn't kill them as it was a Challenge Match on our behalf. However, if we lost, we would be out of the tournament."

Raiden sunk his head slightly from the information. "I see. Shang Tsung's desperation is increasing if he's bringing mystery kombatants against you and General Maddox. But it's good to see that you and your sibling defeated them."

"Anything for Earthrealm's safety. But I found another thing odd."

"Speak your mind, Doctor."

"I peaked inside Ermac's mind to see what constituted his being and found the souls of hundreds of Edenians. Cal revealed that it may be the souls of the Freedom Fighters."

"But as adept as Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn are in Necromancy, they have not the ability to perform such a difficult task as Soul Transferring," Raiden pointed out.

On cue, Shang Tsung appeared on his throne. And with him, Quan Chi, whom I pointed to discreetly. "Perhaps they had help."

"A very distinct possibility. Good observation from both you and Callie Ann."

"Thank you, Raiden. Anything else you want to tell me?" I asked while adjusting my bandana.

"Two things, yet one will wait until after Earthrealm wins."

"Fair enough."

Raiden kept his voice down in a whisper. "Your affections for the green Edenian are not clouded. She could be a great asset to our cause."

I widened my eyes. "Wait... you knew?"

"I had my suspicions but will not disclose this with anyone else. You have my word that your secret is safe with me. We shall speak again shortly, Doctor."

After Raiden left me with my thoughts, Callie stood next to me. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nothing important."

"Good," she answered.

"Good Morning, Kombatants!" Shang Tsung started his usual shtick. "Today is the final day of the Mortal Kombat Tournament! By the end of today, we will see if Earthrealm will belong to Shao Kahn, or if the remaining Earthrealm kombatants can secure Earthrealm's freedom! Let us begin! Liu Kang!"

Liu Kang entered, and the Monks clapped.

"Your opponent will be…. Scorpion!" Shang Tsung yelled as the hellspawn made his entrance.

"I am not afraid of you, demon," Liu quipped.

Shang Tsung smirked as he shot back. "Fighting with Scorpion... the sorcerer, Quan Chi!"

The Monks clapped again as Quan Chi entered the courtyard through a portal.

Callie expresses her anger. "Are you kidding me!? Liu Kang is supposed to do this by himself!?"

"Either of you interrupts this battle, and you both will be disqualified!" Shang Tsung shouted angrily.

"This is unfair! There are three of us. And we can't make the fight a two on two!?" I asked, livid at the stipulations.

"It is my tournament, Doctor, and therefore, my rules. FIGHT!"

This is ridiculous!

At least in their previous attempts at cheating, they kept it hidden. But doing this in plain sight? Blasphemous! I see the Outworlders, most of them smirking triumphantly until Liu Kang started winning the battle. He beat Scorpion so bad, the spawn had to retreat to the Netherrealm to recover. Soon after, Liu Kang had Quan Chi on the ropes and bested him too, gaining the victory miraculously.

Cal and I saw the defeated sorcerer setting up for a sneak attack after losing. She got her Repeater Rifle ready, and I had a hand on my pistol. Quan Chi shot a skull, and I quickly took out my pistol and shot him in the knee.

*BOOM* landed a clean shot. Cal shot at the skull before it could touch Liu Kang. *BOOM* Quan Chi fell to the ground unconscious.

Shang Tsung was not pleased. "Dr. and General Maddox! You two were not involved in the fight!"

"Quan Chi was going to attack Liu Kang after he lost! And you wouldn't have done anything to stop it because that would mean assuring an Earthrealmer's safety! Do not play us for fools, sorcerer!"

Lacking a response, Shang Tsung simply replied, "Liu Kang wins!"

The Monks clapped loudly at the upset victory. We put our firearms away as the guards hauled Quan Chi before he bled to death (regrettably).

"Well Done, Monk! You have secured a spot against me in the final battle!" Shang Tsung got out of his chair, his glare of contempt honed in on us. "As for the Maddox Siblings, one more trial awaits you both! Follow me to the Throne Room of my Palace! Everyone else except for Liu Kang will remain here!"

Liu Kang, Cal, and I followed him back to the throne room.

"Dr. Maddox. General Maddox. You two will go head to head with the nine-time Mortal Kombat Champion, Goro! Defeat him, and you will be able to fight alongside Liu Kang in the battle against me. Fail, and you'll be eliminated and or killed." Shang Tsung told us. "Off you go!"

He summoned a portal around Cal and I, sending us to Goro's lair. The place was desolate, skulls and bones of various sizes everywhere serving as the deco, a slight draft in the air. I slicked my hair back, and Cal got her Knife ready.

We heard a stomp from a distance. As they grew progressively louder, our opponent finally made his entrance. Goro was another Shokan, much burlier than Sheeva and bigger as well. He had a lighter skin tone than her, however.

"I did not expect to fight in this tournament. But once in a while, there comes a warrior who can challenge me. And it's even rarer when there are two of them that can rival the power of a Shokan," he boasted proudly while beating his chest, marching toward us.

"We know of you, Goro. We're ready for you!" Cal stated as we get ready for the fight for our lives.

"A gorgeous woman... You must be the fabled Callie Ann Maddox. It seems the myths of your beauty are true." Goro switched his attention to me. "Which means that you must be her older brother, Benjamin Maddox. Come! I will give you, Doctor, a warrior's death! Then I will take your sister as my concubine!"

Cal did not take that kindly. "Kiss my ass, Shokan!"

"Ah, such fire! I love that in a woman," he replied, ignoring Cal's insult.

Cal rushed and attacked him with a flurry of slashes and kicks. I got in as well, making ill attempts at his organs. Goro landed a stiff punch on Cal's cheek while landing a kick in my gut, knocking the wind out of me. Cal landed on her back but quickly got back up. I slid back but somehow kept my balance as we got back into our fighting stances.

"He's a toughie."

"Indeed."

We couldn't continue the conversation as Goro attacked us both recklessly. I dodged the blows as he isn't the fastest kombatant out there. I managed to intercept and grab his arm, trying to get him on the floor. Alas, Goro loomed too big.

"Hold still, Dragon Breath!" Callie yelled as she shot him in the chest, causing him to lose balance.

Taking the opportunity, I kicked him in his knee, causing him to stumble with me in tow. I managed to dislocate his arm, his roar of pain echoing that of a Dragon's. However, before I can take advantage, Goro took one of his other three arms and tossed me away as I landed harshly on my back.

"Ah, shit," I cursed, writhing in pain. "That's gonna sting tomorrow."

Looking up, Goro was about to stomp me, effectively ending my existence. I quickly summoned a portal and fell through, instantly closing it so Goro couldn't follow me. I appeared next to Cal before dropping to one knee.

"That was close."

"Benji!" Cal exclaimed. "You alright?"

"Could be better, but I'm alive," I responded while standing back up, shaking my head as if to clear the cobwebs.

"You two are indeed worthy opponents!" Goro complimented us. "You fight well together. Let us see where this fight takes us!"

Soon after, green energy surrounded the entirety of his body before entering his chest, his roar of pleasure deafening.

"Shang Tsung, that old hag. He's giving Goro energy," I deducted.

"Have you no shame, Goro!? Shamelessly taking help from your master!?"

Goro shot my sister a look of anger. "Quiet, wench!"

He then leaped for Callie. She rolled out of the way and shot again, nailing Goro in his shoulder. He roared and swung at Callie in retaliation. Due to a quick recovery, she absorbed the full force of the blow, knocked across the lair before landing hard on her back. Then, Cal didn't move altogether.

"Cal!" I ran to her to ensure the damage wasn't life-threatening. "Are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine. I should've seen that comin'. That hurt."

"Don't worry about it. Stay here and lay down. I'll inspect you shortly."

All Cal could do was nod before passing out. I checked her pulse, a sigh of relief leaving me. "Just unconscious. Close calls are sometimes too close."

"She is a true warrior, Doctor. But you will be next."

I wipe some of the blood off of Callie's forehead before facing my opponent. "That's not going to happen, Goro. Because you've already lost. Hold Him!"

My small army of skeletons grabbed onto various parts of Goro's body. He struggled mightily to break free but found it impossible to do so. Don't let the sight of their frail bodies fool you. Their power came from me.

"Break his limbs and keep him in place!"

On command, the skeletons broke the remaining three arms and both his knees and legs, the rest putting pressure on his neck. "You little sneak!"

"Says the Shokan who's receiving help from Shang Tsung." I approached my beaten adversary. "You do know the penalty for cheating in the Mortal Kombat Tournament, do you?"

"Make your peace and kill me, Earthrealmer! If you can anyway!" Goro laughed despite the skeletons holding him in place.

Green flames engulfed my hands, my face showing no remorse for what I was going to do. "Your soul is mine."

Placing my right hand on his shoulder, I rammed my left hand into his body before forcing him to the ground with my foot on his chest. I began tearing his soul from his body with a healthy conscious. After completely separating the two, I absorbed the aimless soul into my being, feeling refreshed from the action.

"Let him go."

I commanded as they release the lifeless husk to the floor. I walked up to Callie's body and inspected for anything out of the ordinary until I reached her back. She cringed in obvious pain.

"Bingo."

Lifting up her shirt, I saw a large, nasty bruise. I started healing it immediately before summoning a Carrier Oni. Carefully, I turned her on her back and treated the wound she received from crashing on the wall. When the Carrier Oni arrived, he awaited my command.

"Wait a minute while I finish healing Cal's wounds."

"Yes, Dr. Maddox," he complied.

I finally finished and wiped my forehead. Cautiously, I shook her lightly, and Cal woke up. "Did- did we win?"

"Uh-huh. You took a nasty bump when Goro knocked you in your stomach, but I closed the wounds. Come on, we have to head back to the throne room," I said before lifting Callie up, slinging her arm around my shoulders so she could walk.

"Carry Goro's body," I command the Carrier Demon.

He saw Goro's corpse and jumped. "Did you do that, Doc?"

"Yes. I stole his soul and feel no regret. Believe me when I say it was the least I could've done after he hurt my only family. Imagine if he killed her. There wouldn't be a corpse for you to carry."

He nodded. "Fair enough. Gimme a sec."

With little effort, he managed to lift Goro's corpse up.

"Follow me."

"After you, Doc."

We walked toward the throne room.

"Benji," Cal managed to speak despite the unimaginable pain she was feeling. "You *cough* *cough* really took his soul? Ya didn't have to- *cough* *cough* *cough*."

"Stop talking. I closed your wounds, but you still have the wind knocked out of you, and it's gonna be this way for a while. So shh."

"I'm sorry, Benji. I should've seen it coming. I now know better than to do something so reckless."

"No one is mad at you."

"But me. For once, I let my confidence get the better of me, the one rule in war to never break. I'm sorry, Benji. I'm so sorry," she repeated before breaking into tears.

"Stop," I commanded the Demon.

He did so. "Got it."

"Hey, hey. Look at me, Cal."

"Nuh, uh."

"Cal. Look at your brother, the only family you have left."

She slowly did so, the sadness and disappointment tattooed on her face. I wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You did well. Neither of us could've foreseen that. Remember, Shang Tsung fed him energy, so it was more likely to happen."

"Which meant I definitely should have! I'm such a disappointment. I let Earthrealm down!"

"No, you did not! Cal, I couldn't be more proud to be your brother and what you did back there. Now stop beating yourself up. Come on, we gotta go see Liu Kang kick that Old Man's ass."

Cal laughed lightly. "Yeah."

"Good. Here let me help you up." I picked her back up and put her in the same position before we continued marching.

"Benji."

"Yes, Cal?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being the best big brother in the world."

"I'm hardly qualified for that title. But you're welcome, kiddo."

Cal laughed again. "Stop callin' me that Benji. We're not kids anymore."

"Oh, hush. I'm only teasing."

"I know. Hey, remember what we used to say when we were growin' up?"

"How could I forget?"

"The more we are together, the happier we shall be." We say in unison.

I roughed up her hair lightly. "I missed you, Benji."

"I know. I missed you too."

"From now on, we stick together as siblings," Cal stated. "Promise?"

"Promise," I said as we finally arrive at the throne door.

Kicking the door open. The Outworlders, save for Jade and Kitana, looked on horrified. A small glance at Jade's direction showed that she had slight smirk gracing her concealed lips. Call me a charmer. The Earthrealmers were both happy and relieved that we were alive.

I turned to the Carrier Oni. "Right here's good."

"You got it, Doc," he said before slamming Goro's corpse on the floor, earning everyone's gasps.

"How much I owe you?" I reached for my wallet.

He shook his hands. "On da house."

"You sure? This is the third time you haven't charged for your services."

"The way it should be. You and ya sister are good folk. Anytime you need me, I'll be there."

"Thanks."

"Later, Doc," he bid farewell before returning to the Netherrealm. I kicked Goro's body in front of Shang Tsung as he sat on his throne.

"How?" Was all he could utter.

I sat Callie down next to Nightwolf. "Thanks, Benji."

"Not a problem," I replied before turning to Shang Tsung.

His fury was on full display. "How did you best him!?"

"What, sorcerer? Surprised he lost after you fed him your energy?"

Shang Tsung was horrified. "What did I tell you back at the courtyard, you old bastard? Do not take us for fools! If you played by the rules, then maybe he would still be alive on top of keeping his soul."

"You did not!"

"His soul was very nourishing." I patted my stomach mockingly. "You've got one to blame but yourself."

He literally shook in anger before standing up, Liu Kang doing the same. "Very well. You have also gained the ability to face me."

"Thanks, but I have to properly address my sister's wounds. Liu Kang will be more than enough for you. And for your sake, you better hope he bests you. Because if we fight, I will kill you," I threatened before kneeling to Cal's level.

"Fair enough Doctor."

"Shang Tsung! Only one battle remains! Face me... In Mortal Kombat!"

Liu Kang declared.

"So be it," was Shang Tsung's only response.

I chatted with Callie. "How are we doing?"

"A little better."

"I'm going to give you a proper look over, ok? Hold still."

She nodded. "Uh, huh. I'll just watch the fight while you do so."

I used my powers to study her anatomy and bone structure. "You look fine for the most part. Let me take a look at your ribcage and spine, and we'll be done."

Looking around those specific areas, I saw that the force was worse than I thought, her lower spine partially broken. An injury like this could take years to heal.

"Yikes. The force was worse as I feared."

"Lay it on me, Benji."

"Your lower spine is fractured. It's nothing I can't fix, but it'll take a while for a complete recovery."

She sighed disappointedly. "Damn it all. If I were only more careful."

"Hey... no one is holding this against you. You did great. After it heals, I'll teach you some holds."

"Ok. Thanks, Benji."

I patted her shoulder a few times. "You're gonna be alright, Cal."

My sister gave me a light smile. "I believe you."

I looked up to see that Shang Tsung was on his back, Liu Kang not being any worse for wear. "Say it."

Shang Tsung then said the magic words. "I concede..."

The Earthrealm team shouted their cries of approval and happiness. Our efforts had saved Earthrealm from certain doom regarding Shao Kahn's twisted infatuation with the realm.

I approached the champion. "Good job, Liu Kang. Master Bo' Rai Cho taught you well."

"Thank you, Doctor. And you too, General."

"Oh please. All I did was look pretty," she remarked sarcastically before coughing a little.

"He has saved Earthrealm," Raiden said as a bright light nearly engulfed the entire throne room. "The Elder Gods have made it official. Earthrealm has won the Mortal Kombat Tournament!"

The others have voiced their approval of our victory as they surrounded Liu Kang.

"Alright, Cal. Let's get you back up." Slowly, I brought my sister up to her full height as she leaned on me for support.

"Don't worry, Benji. I can stand now," She said but quickly lost balance.

Luckily I caught her. "Not yet, Cal."

"Ugh, I'm a mess."

"Hey, now. Stop beating yourself up. We won! Earthrealm is free!"

"Words cannot express my gratitude to you both, Maddox siblings," Raiden stated proudly.

"It was nothin', Raiden. The fight with Goro could've gone better, but a win is a win," Callie stated.

"I am indebted to you, which leads our earlier discussion, Doctor. I have something else to show you. Meet at the Wu Shi Academy tomorrow. You too, General."

"I'll be there... With his fucked up spine, I don't think I'll be goin' anywhere."

"Come on, Cal. Let's go back home."

We said our goodbyes to the others before the Outworlders vacated the area using a portal. However, Kitana and Jade were the last ones left. To my surprise, Jade approached. Cal tensed, thinking she was here for a fight.

"Relax, General. I'm not here to fight. My apologies for your injury. I pray for you to have a speedy recovery," Jade said.

Raising an eyebrow, Cal merely nodded but didn't say anything else. She probably didn't expect for Jade to wish her for full health. I could see in her eyes that she was being truthful and lacked any malice.

"Let's go, Jade!" Kitana ordered.

Ignoring her, Jade eyed me. "Promise me we'll see each other again?"

I nodded. "We will, Jade. You have my word."

Satisfied, she closed the distance in another kiss, Callie and Kitana's eyes widening at the scene in front of them. Neither Jade nor myself paid them any attention as we melded our lips together. After breaking away, Jade gave me a goodbye wink before sprinting past Kitana and into the portal. The Princess glared at me in disdain before entering as well.

With that out of the way, I carried Callie out and opened a portal to my home, making sure Cal had the strength to move on her own. I couldn't risk carrying her bridal style, knowing the severity of her spinal injury. Making it to the other side, I closed the portal to ensure no one would follow us before placing Cal on the bed. She stared at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"When were you going to tell me?"

I sighed. "It honestly slipped my mind."

Cal smirked wildly. "_Sure, _whatever you say, Benji."

"Goodnight, Cal. Get some rest," I said before going for the door.

"I will. See ya in the morning. And you're answering my question, too," Cal insisted.

Rolling my eyes, I found myself laid out on the couch and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Next day:

I woke up, and after taking a shower, fetched a new set of clothes, making sure they were suitable before heading to the other room. Cal was still asleep, but I needed her to wake up so I could finish my diagnosis. I did just that with a soft shake of her shoulder. She yawned loudly.

"Morning."

"Mornin'."

"Can you walk?"

I asked as she rose out of bed and took a few steps. "I think I'm good for now."

"Alright. Look alive, we're gonna head for the Wu Shi Academy."

"Ok. Let's go," Cal said as she put her boots on.

When we arrived, Raiden was waiting for us at the entrance. "It is good to see you both."

"Same goes to you, Raiden. So what did you want to show us?"

"Well, remember when I gave you the bandana you currently wear?"

I looked at my bandana, which houses the symbol for Earthrealm. "You said that I will be representing Earthrealm as opposed to the White Lotus Society."

"Glad you remembered. Well, I wish to tell you that as of right now, you are relieved of your duties as a Teacher and Kombat Instructor for the White Lotus."

I look at him, shocked. "What!? Why!?"

"Hold, Doctor. I do so to give you and the General a more impressive position. Behold!" he proclaimed as he teleported us to an estate.

"Raiden, what is this?" Callie asked.

"This, General is the Trainer's Estate. It has been vacated, and I have obtained the deed to the place. I offer you both the home with your new position as Protectors of Earthrealm. You will become freelance, shackled by no one but Earthrealm and the constant need to protect her. Will you two take the position?"

I couldn't even think before Callie answered for us both. "Of course! Won't we, Benji?"

"I guess. I would've liked to at least give it some thought, Cal."

"Too bad. When do we move in?"

"The place has been renovated. Here are the keys, one for each of you. Inside, there is a portal that will take you to any realm you so desire," Raiden stated.

I scratched my head. "This is a lot to take in."

"Worry not, Doctor. I, as well as Fujin, will be available whenever you are need of counsel. The Elder Gods have granted me the consent to do this."

"Yeah, Benji! Stop bein' a worrywart!"

"Calm yourself, Cal. I still have to finish healing your spine. And you have to wait for it to recover before we can start working."

"Oh, right," she said disappointingly. "How long will I be out for?"

"Minimum? Two years. But given that you have a fractured spine, the fact that you'll make a full recovery is a miracle. Since we'll be living together, I'll be with you every step of the recovery."

"Ok. I can do this. Two years is nothin'!" Callie stated, determined.

"I will leave you two now. May the Elder Gods watch over you," Raiden said as he teleported away.

We both took in the site of the Trainer's Estate, our new home. "Well, Cal. Let's get inside where I can completely heal your wounds. Then the recovery can begin."

"Not so fast! First, you're gonna tell me all about your supposed girlfriend! Start talking!" she practically demanded.

I groaned. This was going to take forever to explain.

* * *

**A/N: And that finishes the MK I Arc!**

**Since the first Arc is done, I'll take a little break from this story to work on my other projects because it's been ages since I updated the others. But still, leave a review or a PM to share your thoughts.**

**The next time we'll see the Maddox siblings will be after Callie recovers from her spine injury, but that won't be the start of the MK 2 Arc just yet. We have a couple of bonus chapters to get through first.**

**Now a couple of items to address.**

**First, I can't thank all of you enough for reading and givin' this story a chance. It was because of this story blowing up that I continued writing it. I've never been so motivated to update any of my stories ever. Second, a small detail, but people who have been paying attention, noticed that the Amulet is not present. I got rid of it as it was a stupid plot device.**

**Anyway. Did you guys like it? Did you not? Let me know with a Review or a PM. And while you're at it, check out my profile and give my other stories a shot. And vote on my poll too (I should probably check on it to see if people voted on it some more.).**

**Alright, I'm out. Later!**

**Currently listening to: Put Your Hands Where I Can See, Busta Rhymes**


	8. Arc 1 Intro Dialogues

**A/N: Hey, people. Before I begin the actual bonus chapters, I want to do this, mostly to keep you all occupied while I actually write the chapters. So I'm going to show you some Intro Dialogues with the Arc 1 Cast if Benji and Callie were in MK 11. There will be some exceptions. For one, the Jade and Kitana dialogues. I'll do those later since they're what I call a "Special" relation, same with Callie and Sonya or Jax. Everyone else is fair game. Alright, let's do this. First, Callie!**

* * *

**Callie vs. Scorpion**

**1st:**

Callie: Scorpion…

Scorpion: Quan Chi demands that I take you to him.

Callie: Tell him to take a number and wait.

**2nd:**

Callie: How did you lose to Liu Kang with Quan Chi's help?

Scorpion: We underestimated him; never again.

Callie: You won't get a second chance.

**3rd:**

Callie: Maybe I should attach a chain to my knife.

Scorpion: You lack the necessary skill.

Callie: Afraid I'll _outScorpion_ you, Scorpion?

**4th:**

Scorpion: You should join the Shirai Ryu, Callie Ann.

Callie: Sorry, don't like taking orders from anyone except myself.

Scorpion: The offer remains.

**5th:**

Scorpion: You are well acquainted with heartache.

Callie: Papa and Mommy's death still lingers in my conscience.

Scorpion: I wish you and your brother luck in your quest for vengeance.

**6th:**

Scorpion: I admire your confidence, General.

Callie: But…

Scorpion: It will ultimately cause your downfall.

**Vs. Sub-Zero**

**1st:**

Callie: Is it cold in here?

Sub-Zero: Numbing your concentration, General.

Callie: Not surprising, considering who you hang around.

**2nd:**

Callie: Why are you here, Sub-Zero?

Sub-Zero: I've come to indulge Kombat.

Callie: Hope you're ready, my title isn't for show.

**3rd:**

Callie: Gonna try and make me an ice sculpture, Kuai Liang?

Sub-Zero: It'll only hurt for a moment, General.

Callie: And I thought Benji was a horrible liar.

**4th:**

Sub-Zero: Your fighting style is impressive, General.

Callie: It better after fighting like this for more than 10,000 years!

Sub-Zero: There are limits to potential, Callie Ann.

**5th:**

Sub-Zero: You should instruct the initiates at the Lin Kuei.

Callie: I don't instruct, Sub-Zero. I drill.

Sub-Zero: I insist regardless.

**6th:**

Sub-Zero: Your ego rivals that of Johnny Cage.

Callie: Don't ever insult me like that again, Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero: So you're familiar with humility, after all.

**Vs. Baraka**

**1st:**

Callie: Sup, Jaws.

Baraka: Mock me at your peril, Edenian.

Callie: This will be over quick, so don't blink.

**2nd:**

Callie: How much will it hurt if I ripped off your blades?

Baraka: You won't get close enough to find out.

Callie: (giggles) It's clear you don't know me well.

**3rd:**

Callie: What's with the glare, Baraka?

Baraka: I seek my prey, Edenian.

Callie: You're the one who's bein' hunted.

**4th:**

Baraka: You embarrassed me!

Callie: You were an obstacle, Baraka. I had to stomp on you.

Baraka: This is retribution!

**5th:**

Baraka: I finally found you, Edenian!

Callie: And now what?

Baraka: Simple, I butcher your body.

**6th:**

Baraka: You'll feel my wrath, Edenian!

Callie: Like how you felt my boot crushing your testicles?

Baraka: I'll have your head!

**Vs. Sheeva**

**1st:**

Callie: You were to take Benji as a concubine if he lost to you?

Sheeva: Even you must think that he is rather handsome.

Callie: Eww. Don't think that way, thanks. / What can I say Good looks are a Maddox family trait.

**2nd:**

Callie: How's your spine Sheeva?

Sheeva: I can ask the same of you, Edenian.

Callie: I'm gonna attack you now.

**3rd:**

Callie: Why follow Shao Kahn?

Sheeva: The Shokan respect his aggressive nature.

Callie: Didn't figure you for a comic, Sheeva.

**4th:**

Sheeva: For the Shokan!

Callie: Or the Losers!

Sheeva: Silence, Edenian!

**5th:**

Sheeva: You are an arrogant woman.

Callie: I fight better than your whole race.

Sheeva: Goro says otherwise.

**6th:**

Sheeva: If Goro can best you, so can I.

Callie: I doubt it, considering what Benji did to you.

Sheeva: Do not speak his name in my presence!

**Vs. Johnny Cage**

**1st:**

Callie: I don't care what you think!

Johnny: C'mon Callie! Throw me a bone!

Callie: Ninja Mime was TRASH!

**2nd:**

Callie: People told me I have a bigger ego than you.

Johnny: I mean it's me we're talking about, Callie.

Callie: I know. That shit is literally impossible.

**3rd:**

Callie: Sonya told me to tell you back off.

Johnny: Tell her to give me a chance!

Callie: Sorry, she only sees you as 'douchebag actor.'

**4th:**

Johnny: I'm a GREAT actor!

Callie: In what movie!?

Johnny: Agh, I hate you, Callie!

**5th:**

Johnny: Sonya and I have a kid! I knew we were going to be an item!

Callie: Yeah, you were the only one too.

Johnny: Doesn't matter. I'm right, and you aren't.

**6th:**

Johnny: 50 bucks says I win.

Callie: 300 says you lose horribly.

Johnny: Deal.

**Vs. Shang Tsung**

**1st:**

Callie: Hello, cheater.

Shang Tsung: I do what I must to secure victory for Outworld.

Callie: And look where that got you…

**2nd:**

Callie: Come for my soul, sorcerer?

Shang Tsung: I wonder if it will completely restore my youth.

Callie: Una pregunta que permanecerá sin respuesta! (A question that will remain unanswered!)

**3rd:**

Callie: I thought Shao Kahn killed you.

Shang Tsung: The Emperor has given me a second chance.

Callie: Which explains why Tanya and Rain are still around. / Didn't know Shao Kahn had a habit of rewarding failure.

**4th:**

Callie: Liu Kang made you look like a fool.

Shang Tsung: Much like Goro did to you?

Callie: I will sever your spine from your skull!

**5th:**

Shang Tsung: How did the Doctor kill Goro!?

Callie: He pulled a trick from your book and took his soul.

Shang Tsung: Shao Kahn brutalized me for hours because of this!

**6th:**

Shang Tsung: You were lucky we didn't fight during the tournament.

Callie: If we did, the scar I gave you back in America would pale in comparison.

Shang Tsung: I dare you to try now.

**7th:**

Shang Tsung: Where is the Nethership?

Callie: Benji and I commandeered it.

Shang Tsung: You will give it back!

**8th:**

Shang Tsung: A shame Kenshi could not be here.

Callie: Sure, because avoiding getting your chest split open is definitely cause for celebration.

Shang Tsung: I will silence your mouth for good, General.

**Vs. Goro**

**1st:**

Callie: Goro!

Goro: Who dares challenge me!?

Callie: Callie Ann Maddox! Your worst fucking nightmare!

**2nd:**

Callie: I haven't forgotten about my spine.

Goro: How did you recover? You should've been paralyzed!

Callie: I have the greatest big brother in all the Realms.

**3rd:**

Callie: Kintaro is supposed to be stronger than you?

Goro: No Shokan is more powerful than me!

Callie: Good thing I'm not a Shokan.

**4th:**

Callie: Benji did right, taking your soul and all.

Goro: I will wring his neck for causing me such pain.

Callie: You won't get the opportunity.

**5th:**

Goro: Callie Ann Maddox.

Callie: What do you want, Goro?

Goro: You shall be my bride!

**6th:**

Goro: Your Brother took my soul.

Callie: Retribution for nearly paralyzing me.

Goro: He won't save you this time, General!

**7th:**

Goro: I've found you, General.

Callie: What will take for you to leave me alone?

Goro: Become my bride! I have earned the honor, have I not!?

**8th:**

Goro: I have returned, Callie Ann.

Callie: Should've shot you in the face instead of the shoulder.

Goro: A grave error. Now, I'll never leave you alone!

**Vs. Liu Kang**

**1st:**

Callie: Hello, Liu Kang.

Liu Kang: General! What brings you here?

Callie: Knuckle up, Dragon boy. I'm your new Kombat instructor while Benji's away.

**2nd:**

Callie: I like sparrin' with ya', Liu Kang.

Liu Kang: Why is that?

Callie: You're humbled, unlike your friend.

**3rd:**

Callie: Ready, 少し竜? (Little Dragon.)

Liu Kang: You're bilingual?

Callie: A prerequisite before becoming one, Liu Kang.

**4th:**

Liu Kang: You fight a Dragon, Callie Ann.

Callie: I've hunted, and killed Dragons before.

Liu Kang: Then impress me.

**5th:**

Liu Kang: You indeed are beautiful.

Callie: Plannin' on cheating on Kitana already, Liu Kang?

Liu Kang: Let's not get ahead of ourselves.

**6th:**

Liu Kang: I find your firearms... disturbing.

Callie: Don't need them to teach you a lesson or two.

Liu Kang: I'm ready to learn.

**Vs. Kung Lao**

**1st:**

Callie: Nice Hat.

Kung Lao: Thanks. I designed it myself.

Callie: Let's see how good ya are without it.

**2nd:**

Callie: Why's your fighting style so stiff?

Kung Lao: Dr. Maddox's style is stiff too, General!

Callie: Yeah, but grappling is stiff only at face value.

**3rd:**

Callie: What's the matter with you?

Kung Lao: I think you're overrated.

Callie: Famous last words before embarrassment, Shaolin.

**4th:**

Kung Lao: People have said you can best me.

Callie: Want me to demonstrate?

Kung Lao: You can't demonstrate the impossible.

**5th:**

Kung Lao: Your aim is remarkable, General.

Callie: Of course. I'm not you.

Kung Lao: That was unnecessary.

**6th:**

Kung Lao: Double date with Liu Kang and Kitana?

Callie: Becoming Goro's bride is more likely.

Kung Lao: Way to hit home, General.

* * *

**Now, for Benji!**

* * *

**Vs. Scorpion**

**1st:**

Benji: Quan Chi has your soul.

Scorpion: As long as I obtain vengeance, he can do whatever he wants with it!

Benji: Knowing him, it won't end well for you, Hanzo.

**2nd:**

Benji: You really think this is a good idea?

Scorpion: I wish to test my skill against you.

Benji: If you insist.

**3rd:**

Benji: Your anger is misplaced.

Scorpion: I will have Sub-Zero's Head!

Benji: You're more one-track minded than I thought.

**4th:**

Scorpion: Doctor Maddox.

Benji: Yes, Hanzo?

Scorpion: Prepare to die.

**5th:**

Scorpion: I insist you instruct my students, Doctor.

Benji: Don't have time, Hanzo, with my new position and all.

Scorpion: I will speak to Raiden about this.

**6th:**

Scorpion: I'll ensure the Shirai Ryu will live on!

Benji: I have the utmost faith for you, Hanzo.

Scorpion: Your support is appreciated, Doctor.

**Vs. Sub-Zero**

**1st:**

Benji: Going to freeze me?

Sub-Zero: Until you're a frozen statue.

Benji: I welcome the attempt.

**2nd:**

Benji: Frost was a massive disappointment.

Sub-Zero: Her motivations were clouded.

Benji: It wasn't your fault you saw potential and thought you could see it through. / 'Death to the Shirai Ryu' was a clear enough sign.

**3rd:**

Benji: I made conversation with Sareena in my recent trek to the Netherrealm.

Sub-Zero: What did she relay to you?

Benji: That she misses you, Kuai Liang.

**4th:**

Sub-Zero: Bi-Han haunts me still.

Benji: Together, we'll end him forever.

Sub-Zero: We first train for the encounter.

**5th:**

Sub-Zero: Jade was wise to fall for you, Doctor.

Benji: Why's that?

Sub-Zero: We both know she's been tortured enough.

**6th:**

Sub-Zero: Sektor was wrong in attempting to kill you.

Benji: He had issues for sure.

Sub-Zero: As Grandmaster, I extend my apologies.

**Vs. Baraka**

**1st:**

Benji: How're your testicles, Baraka?

Baraka: I will rend your skin, Edenian.

Benji: Going to take that as 'not good.'

**2nd:**

Benji: Cal embarrassed you something fierce.

Baraka: I'll take out my revenge on her.

Benji: Doubt it when I'm here.

**3rd:**

Benji: Your blades are unique, Baraka.

Baraka: Merely a gene.

Benji: Regardless, considering my interest piqued.

**4th:**

Baraka: You won't break my limbs like you did Sheeva's.

Benji: No, I'll shatter your blades instead.

Baraka: I dare you to try, Edenian!

**5th:**

Baraka: Your sister has embarrassed me for the last time.

Benji: Sounds like a personal problem, Baraka.

Baraka: Killing you will get her attention.

**6th:**

Baraka: You remain calm in the face of pressure.

Benji: I have to as a Doctor.

Baraka: Let's see if I can shred that stoic expression.

**Vs. Sheeva**

**1st:**

Benji: Here for another beating, Sheeva?

Sheeva: I won't underestimate you again.

Benji: This time, I'll break your jaw.

**2nd:**

Benji: Gonna try and kill me again?

Sheeva: Better, you'll become my husband.

Benji: Don't let Jade catch you saying that.

**3rd:**

Benji: You're the reason why I had to come in early?

Sheeva: Disappointed, Doctor?

Benji: I'm missing cuddling and quality time because of you.

**4th:**

Sheeva: You waste your time with that Edenian, Doctor.

Benji: And you honestly think you're better than her?

Sheeva: I know so.

**5th:**

Sheeva: I'll murder Jade in front of you.

Benji: Then I'll take sadistic pleasure in ripping your soul from your body.

Sheeva: Noted. Now, here I come.

**6th:**

Sheeva: Shao Kahn wishes an audience with you, Doctor.

Benji: Tell him to take his war hammer, and shove it up his ass.

Sheeva: Cease your vulgar language despite the arousal it brings me.

**Vs. Johnny Cage**

**1st:**

Benji: Why did you ask to see me, Johnny?

Johnny: Johnny Cage is: Professor Netherrealm!

Benji: By the Gods, no!

**2nd:**

Benji: To think that you and Sonya are going to have a child.

Johnny: It's shocking to me too, except it isn't.

Benji: Amazing that Cass was born.

**3rd:**

Benji: Over my dead body!

Johnny: C'mon, Ben! Enigmas are the thing in Hollywood!

Benji: I'm not selling my life story!

**4th:**

Johny: Where's your kid?

Benji: Jade and I don't have one apparently; not yet, anyway.

Johnny: That's a shocker!

**5th:**

Johnny: Where's your Maddox Pride?

Benji: I'm more wrathful than prideful.

Johnny: Makes a lot of sense in hindsight.

**6th:**

Johnny: Care to tell me the secret to Edenian youth?

Benji: I'll happily show you if Edenia is ever restored.

Johnny: I'll hold you to it, Benny boy!

**Vs. Shang Tsung**

**1st:**

Benji: Sorcerer.

Shang Tsung: Consuming your soul will make me all powerful.

Benji: Good for me that you won't be taking it.

**2nd:**

Benji: Shao Kahn restored your youth?

Shang Tsung: Provided I can bring you and Callie to him.

Benji: Get set for failure, Shang Tsung.

**3rd:**

Benji: Why the look, Shang?

Shang Tsung: You've ruined my plans one too many times, Doctor.

Benji: Stop being so incompetent, and maybe you'll see results.

**4th:**

Shang Tsung: How did you take Goro's soul?

Benji: Why do you care so much?

Shang Tsung: I've tried for centuries!

**5th:**

Shang Tsung: You and your sister have been a thorn in my side for too long.

Benji: Then let's finish this, old hag.

Shang Tsung: We agree for once.

**6th:**

Shang Tsung: You will take my soul as well?

Benji: Your soul isn't worth stealing.

Shang Tsung: BASTARD!

**Vs. Goro**

**1st:**

Benji: Shao Kahn resurrected you?

Goro: He has granted me another soul.

Benji: Hope you didn't get used to being alive again.

**2nd:**

Benji: Rematch?

Goro: By killing you in cold blood.

Benji: You can't have everything just because you're royalty, Goro.

**3rd:**

Benji: Still hold a grudge?

Goro: For my utter embarrassment!

Benji: For an adult, you certainly act like a brat.

**4th:**

Goro: You brutalized me!

Benji: Imagine if you killed Cal instead of fracturing her spine.

Goro: I refuse!

**5th:**

Goro: I will attain my retribution!

Benji: Outworlders love holding grudges, don't they?

Goro: Enough prattle, Edenian!

**6th:**

Goro: Your sister is dead next time I see her.

Benji: Funny, she told me the same about you. Care to guess who I believe?

Goro: Mock me at your peril, Maddox!

**Vs. Sonya Blade**

**1st:**

Benji: How was Cal as General?

Sonya: Brutal but fair, learned a lot from her.

Benji: It's my turn to teach you something.

**2nd:**

Benji: Problem, Sonya?

Sonya: Ever thought of leaving Jade?

Benji: Whoa! Johnny isn't even that bad!

**3rd:**

Benji: No, I'm not joining Special Forces.

Sonya: But you'll make a significant contribution to the cause.

Benji: Sorry. In another life, perhaps.

**4th:**

Sonya: How do you deal with the General?

Benji: I'm her brother, comes with time and patience.

Sonya: Thanks a bunch, Ben.

**5th:**

Sonya: What was Edenia like?

Benji: An Eden for the most part; save for the racism and elitism.

Sonya: Guess all realms share similar problems.

**6th:**

Sonya: Care to teach me some holds?

Benji: I think you'd try to make it too physical, Sonya.

Sonya: You're not exactly wrong.

**Vs. Jax Briggs**

**1st:**

Benji: Y'know, smoking will eventually kill ya.

Jax: Stop being a Doctor for once.

Benji: Sorry, a force of habit.

**2nd:**

Benji: We're not expecting.

Jax: But you're making me the Godfather, right?

Benji: You can't be a Godfather for two separate families, Jax.

**3rd:**

Benji: Can't believe you sided with Kronika.

Jax: I did so to protect Jacqui.

Benji: Don't talk about your family after what you've done.

**4th:**

Jax: Wasn't easy for me to do.

Benji: What would Jacqui think of this crap?

Jax: Don't bring Jacqui up!

**5th:**

Jax: I don't trust Takeda.

Benji: Stop acting like a father and just be happy.

Jax: She's my baby girl, Ben.

**6th:**

Jax: How come you and Jade don't have a kid yet?

Benji: None of your business, Jax. / Don't you think we've tried?

Jax: Never mind then. / Want some pointers after this?

* * *

**Before I go, we'll go over the dialogues if Benji and Callie fight.**

* * *

**Benji vs. Callie**

**1st:**

Callie: Hey, Benji!

Benji: Yeah, Cal?

Callie: Just want to help keep my brother in shape.

**2nd:**

Callie: Time for some fun!

Benji: Beating up your _older_ brother is fun?

Callie: I call it: 'Punt the Professor.'

**3rd:**

Callie: Sheesh. Can you and Jade be any louder?

Benji: Hey, I didn't know she was a screamer.

Callie: T.M.I, dammit!

**4th:**

Callie: Why are we fighting?

Benji: Because you like beefing with me.

Callie: Don't have to say it like that, Benji.

**5th:**

Callie: Ready to spar?

Benji: What's our record, anyway?

Callie: About to be one up for yours truly!

**6th:**

Callie: I think Raiden is going to kick us out of the Trainer's Estate.

Benji: He has no reason to. / Wait, what did you do?

Callie: Gods are always so strict. / Nothin'! I swear it!

**7th:**

Benji: Why must we fight all the time?

Callie: Siblings fight all the time!

Benji: Mostly with regret.

**8th:**

Benji: Have an issue with Jade?

Callie: I don't trust anyone that isn't you. / Don't be offended that I'm leery about her intentions towards you.

Benji: At least attempt to get along with your sister-in-law. / That's a problem you need to fix, Callie.

**9th:**

Benji: I never got thanks for healing your spine.

Callie: Thanks shouldn't be necessary when I'm your sister!

Benji: Still pretty challenging to pull off.

**10th:**

Benji: This better be important.

Callie: Just wanted to tell you that you're ugly.

Benji: Jade tells me quite the opposite. / And to think I skipped my morning meditation for your bullshit.

**11th:**

Benji: You and (This will remain here until I reveal this person.)?

Callie: None of ya business, Benji! / What? Don't approve?

Benji: So, that's a yes. Congratulations. / Maybe now you can leave Jade and me alone. / No wonder I heard more than one voice next door.

* * *

**A/N: That should be all for now. I'll do this after every Arc ends and before I begin the Bonus Chapters, so if you like them, then that's something to keep an eye out for after I finish an Arc of this story. Also, I'll do Mirror Match dialogues in the next one. Until then, I'm out. Later!**


	9. Bonus Chapter 1: Truths Revealed

**A/N: All right. Bonus Chapter 1 is underway. You're probably thinking, what's the point of these chapters? Why not just begin Arc II after the dialogues? Well, the bonus chapters are made to introduce some of the new cast members as well as explain the potential motivation and plot points that will be present in the coming Arc. There will be two of them each Arc. Without further ado, let's put the pieces in place.**

**Trainer's Estate, Earthrealm 10:00 A.M: Two years after Earthrealm won her freedom from Outworld**

**Callie's POV:**

* * *

Two years flew by. Thanks to Benji's physical therapy on top of the Trainer's Estate's resources provided, the strenuous procedure to fix my spine was finally complete. It was practically torture because Benji decided to err on the side of caution and not do any work until my spine was stable.

It was so boring.

Every day I endured physical therapy then complained about how we can't do anything because of my fractured vertebrae. Then, Benji would run me down by saying Goro could've paralyzed, possibly killed me had he used more force in his throw, which would result in me shutting up about my injury for the rest of my days. I understand my brother's precaution, however. He didn't want to rush the recovery process only for me to fuck up again and end up in a worse situation than my current predicament.

A fractured spine is no joke after all, and after battling Goro, I now know that first hand.

However, my spine feels healed as of yesterday, and I remember back on Shang Tsung's Island Benji told me that he'd teach me some Sambo holds. I set out to find him, eager to test my regained mobility. The Trainer's Estate is massive than my liking, but at this time, Benji always meditates in the Room of Silence. The place kills all sounds before they leave. Admittedly a smart place to meditate, the only way he can hear anything is if someone else enters the room.

I step inside and call him."Benji!"

He opens an eye and happens to see me out of the corner. "G'morning, Cal."

"Y'know what today is?" I asked with mischievous intentions.

Benji, being the sleepy-eyed person he was, stands up and shrugs. "Thursday?"

I huffed. "No. I mean, yeah it's the 10th, but that's not what I meant. It's one day since I finished recovering from my debilitating injury from Goro, and we can finally start doing our job! There's so much to do!"

He nods contently. "It is, huh? Well, congratulations on a successful recovery."

I was so fired up to finally be able to move around without isolated pain here and there that my next sentence didn't come as a surprise while nudging Benji's arm. "Now about some holds? I remember that Arm Lock Swing like it was yesterday." Both hands were on my hips. "And you promised."

My older sibling scratched his head. "I did promise. All right, Step into the dojo, and we'll get started."

A grin sawed my face in half. "Awesome."

We both leave the Room of Silence to proceed into the actual dojo on the other side of the estate. It's quite a trek to get there. As we walked together, I couldn't help but reminisce about what Benji did to Goro. That scene was gruesome and downright scary. How long has he had that ability?

Benji noticed my contemplative look. "What's eating you, Cal?"

I decided to be honest about my thoughts. "Just recollecting how you took Goro's soul. That's Necromancy?"

"Necromancy is a very broad term," he replied. "I can do many things because of what I learned. Soul separation is only the tip of the iceberg. Now that I have a soul stored in my possession, I can do much more. However, I don't need to right now. So it just sits in waiting."

Can he do more than just taking someone's soul?

"How much did you learn in the Netherrealm?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the actual answer.

"Less than I wanted, more than I needed." Benji bluntly answered. "But knowledge is knowledge, so I'm not complaining."

"Well, I'm not. If it weren't for you taking Goro's soul, I wouldn't be able to walk again," I said honestly. "If I ever get a rematch, I won't need your help. Underestimating one opponent almost killed me."

"Cal, everyone loses once in a while," my brother reminded me.

I quickly retorted, "I know, I know. Spare me the poetry, Benji."

He merely rolled his eyes in mock annoyance as we walked the rest of the way in silence. After reaching the dojo, we both stretched our limbs to ensure no discomfort will come about. It was then I realized something.

"Hey, I never got to see you instruct someone," I told Benji.

"I can say the same for you," he said.

"I don't instruct, I drill," I responded. "Two completely different things."

Benji put his hands up. "Fair enough. Now, before we begin, I admittedly don't know much about Close Quarters Kombat. Care to give me a brief description?"

"Sure. To me, CQK revolves around five techniques: Incapacitation, survivalism, weaponry, ground game, and efficiency. It's about knowing when to strike as opposed to trading blows with your opponent. To be a master of CQK, you need to hit hard, smart, remain calm, think of the world as your weapon, be a master of terrain, and do all that in the smartest way possible." I shrug nonchalantly. "CQK in a nutshell."

My sibling had one hand to his chin in thought. "Sounds like Close Quarters Kombat is just a synonym for Pankration," he admitted.

"CQK is simply a striking Martial Art," I continued explaining. "The grappling is basic at best, and one of its weaknesses. That's why I asked for Sambo instruction specifically."

"Oh, that makes a lot more sense. Since CQK is a combination of various striking martial arts, you're just updating your take on it," Benji guessed

I nod. "Yes, exactly."

Benji then took up his stance, my excitement increasing, as evidenced by a racing heart. "Well then, let's begin then."

We ended up working on holds for a couple of hours. Fighting, despite being used for learning purposes, I felt great after not throwing a punch or kick for two whole years, showing that Benji and I never lost a step, which made sense considering we're more than 20,000 years old each. It's like riding a bike with training wheels.

Afterward, we found ourselves briefly resting in the kitchen. Seeing as I didn't get breakfast, I decided to eat something before we ponder ideas on what we should do first with this cornucopia of resources.

"So Benji," I began. "What are we going to do first?"

He took a moment to think about it. "I was thinking about going to Arctica to inquire about Sektor's contract to kill me."

I swallow my food and the loud gulp echoes throughout the empty estate. "I don't think that's a good idea. If Sektor got the okay to take the contract, then I don't think anyone in the Lin Kuei would willingly give you information."

Benji frowns. "You have a point." Another pause ensnares the room. "Well, there's always looking into our parent's sudden death."

That was something we could agree on, our mother and father's murder went unsolved. "We can do that, but as much as I want to, solving that mystery can wait. Our parent's passing has nothing to do with Earthrealm so we should leave that alone for now." I start finishing my plate.

"What do you think we _should_ do, Cal?" my brother inquired. "We're having a repeat of Seido here, and we can't spend a year to come up with a decent plan of action, not after spending the last two years fixing your spine."

I could sense a hint of frustration in Benji's voice. "I know. I know."

Finally, I finished my meal and washed my plate. Benji, as I was doing this, started talking again. "I'm going to the Netherrealm."

"Huh?" I turn around well, as much as I could. "Where did that come from?"

"I need to see my mentor. It's been 10,000 years since I saw the guy. Who knows how he's been doing," he answered. "And since we're not doing anything at the moment, it's a good time to do this before Raiden asks us for anything."

Benji did have a good point as I nod. "I may as well as come too. I always wanted to meet the guy who taught you Necromancy."

"You made the intention as clear as day," Benji added sarcastically. "I have a feeling you want to kill him in secret."

His reply made me show a mean smile. "Kill is such a strong word. Hurt, knock unconscious, put into a coma. All of those are fitting. It's not my fault that I have trust issues, and a guy from the Netherrealm teaching you Necromancy and you left relatively unharmed raises my suspicions way past red."

It was after my smart ass retort that we heard a knocking on our door, raising one of my eyebrows. "You expecting company, Benji?"

He was already walking to the door "No, you?"

"None," I respond as I dry my hands.

I reach for my trusted knife but didn't strap it on when I woke up, and I cracked my knuckles after realizing so. "Let's see who it is."

We both walk up to the door, prepared to either greet a friend or fend off an intruder. I take a look from the peephole and nearly reeled back in shock. The man on the other side was someone I recognized. Without even thinking, I opened the door.

"Kenshi?" I say in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Sure enough, a man wearing a bandana over both his eyes in ninja-like attire was right on our doorstep. On his back was his trusted sword named Sento, but it was no ordinary sword. Kenshi uses the weapon as a guide to compensate for his permanent disfigurement, another victim of Shang Tsung's treachery. Luckily, we don't have to deal with his ass anytime soon, I hope.

"It's nice to see you, General," Kenshi says with a smile. "I didn't think you lived in such a nice place."

I wasn't overly thrilled. "Way to ignore my question."

I let Kenshi inside, his face turning into Benji's direction. "General, who is he? You have put yourself in a relationship?"

My eyes widened immediately. "What!? No, Kenshi! That's my brother, Benjamin, Benji for short. Benji, this is Kenshi, one of my subordinates when I was still with Special Forces. He was a Lieutenant under my command." Quickly, my attention went back to my former soldier. "Kenshi you know I'm not General anymore so just call me Callie."

"I can't just force myself to stop, General. I served under you and Sergeant Blade for years, and when you announced your retirement, it felt empty without you there. Because of that, I requested an honorable discharge."

All the color in my face went away. Why on earth would Kenshi even think about doing something so drastic, just because I wasn't leading him or the others anymore?

"Kenshi! You shouldn't have done that! You have a bright future with Special Forces!" I shouted but remembered we're in a holy place. "Sonya will do a great job as the new General; you shouldn't have left."

"I couldn't care less to be frank with you and asked Raiden to tell me what became of you after your departure. He was gracious enough to direct me here." His facial features turned curious. "What is it you do now?"

"Benji and I are sworn Protectors of Earthrealm. We work freelance to maintain peace in the Realm. Both internal and outward," I elaborated.

My former subordinate chuckled. "Of course someone like you will never truly retire from protecting Earthrealm, huh General?"

"Altruism's in our blood, Kenshi," I said. "Would love to stay and chat as there's no doubt a lot has happened to you the past two years. However, Benji and I are about to head to the Netherrealm."

He nods slowly. "I will wait for you, and it was nice meeting you, Benjamin."

"Same, Kenshi. You can call me Ben if you want," my brother told him. "Come on, Cal. I'm about to open the portal that'll take us to his home."

Benji's statement left me confused. "Home? What are you talking about?"

"I'll have him explain it to you," he parlayed. "We'll talk later, Kenshi."

The blind swordsman quickly made himself comfortable in our home. "I'll be here."

The two talked back and forth as Benji opened a Portal. We both pass through, and from the look of things, we ended up in the basement of an old house. I saw pieces of equipment strewn about the floor before my eyes fall upon a table with an unconscious woman lying on top of it. She had a mark on the left side of her face, and a streak of white hair on top of her otherwise pitch-black locks, her outfit leaving little to the imagination.

"Okada!" My brother called out. "Are you here?"

A momentary silence ensued after his big shout, but we heard a voice respond. "Benjamin?"

Then out of nowhere, a male head popped up, goggles on top of the head while dressed in blood red robes. When he made eye contact with Benji, a pleasant smile appeared on his face. "It is you!" He rose up and shook Benji's hand. "It's good to see you! How long has it been?"

"10,000 years and some change," Benji pointed out before moving aside so he could introduce me. "You never met my sister, Callie Ann. Cal, this is Okada; the man who taught me the ways of the Warlock."

He took his goggles off. It was hard to tell from the natural lighting, but his eyes were a deep red. "Nice to finally meet you, Callie Ann. I'm Okada as your brother just said."

We shook hands before Okada turned back to face his protégé. "So, Benjamin. What brings you here? Besides, paying your mentor a visit for old time's sake?"

Benji shrugs his shoulders. "Nothing particular. It's been ten millennia, so I decided to see you as I finally have free time since we moved to Earthrealm."

Okada nodded then jolted as if suddenly remembering something. "It's fortuitous that you came when you did! I need your assistance with something."

"Does it have anything to do with the woman on the table over there?" Benji deducted, pointing to the woman on the table.

"Yes!" the old man exclaimed. "How did you know?"

"Call it a hunch," my brother said.

Okada couldn't help but chuckle. "Ahh. Lemme explain." We all walk towards the woman's body, and I have to say, it was a marvel to ogle.

Dammit, Callie! Get your mind out of the gutter.

"This is Sareena, a member of the Brotherhood of Shadow," Okada revealed.

We both stare at Okada with worried looks.

"The Assassin's cult?" I asked.

"No," Okada shut down that assumption. "Two guilds go by that name. The one I'm referring to is this city's army. The cult were soldiers from the army who were considered AWOL, and Shinnok, the Fallen Elder God, took them and made his Brotherhood branch."

I stood there in bewilderment as the odd one out. Benji spent a year down here, so I assumed he knew the Netherrealm societal system worked while I was diving in the dark, no pun intended.

"Wait," another thought crossed my mind. "Dial it back, Okada. I presume the Netherrealm was just a grand wasteland filled with the damned, demons, and zombies."

"You're correct in that aspect, Callie Ann. But contrary to popular belief, there is civilization in the Netherrealm. We're currently in the middle of one. See, when a being dies, their soul is judged and depending on what the result is, they either become a demon, zombie or resurrected as a Netherrealm denizen. I'm an example of the latter." Okada went into further detail.

Benji then interjected, "Okada here is an Edenian himself."

That took me off guard. "What? How come we never saw you?"

A look of sadness graced his wrinkled face. "I passed long before you two were born. Jerrod and Sindel were teens then. I'm around 60,000 years old but passed on when I was around your age. However, because my soul was untainted, I was given a spot in the Netherrealm civilization. So here I am."

"How's life in Netherrealm civilization?" I asked.

"A totalitarian democracy. You have free reign to do whatever so long as it doesn't break the laws in place. Otherwise, they punish you. The laws are pretty strict, but they're relatively simple in the scheme of things," Okada said. "Now, bringing it back to Sareena. The actual Brotherhood sent Sareena to infiltrate the cult and see what they were planning. It was a relatively hard thing for her to do, due to her relations with Quan Chi but we learned a lot. However, during her time with the cult, Sareena's soul became corrupted. If I don't purify it, she'll have to face death." He turns to my sibling. "So in hindsight, you showing up here was excellent timing. As you know, performing any soul spell save for soul separation is much more difficult by oneself than with two. Care to help me?"

Benji shrugs again. "Guess I can."

"Amazing," his mentor said. "Speaking of which, do you happen to have a soul stored up?"

"I do." Benji's mouth curled into an evil smirk. "I took Goro, the Shokan Prince's soul two years ago."

Okada gave off a shocked expression. "You took the Outworld Mortal Kombat Champion's Soul? How?"

"Cal and I fought in the Mortal Kombat two years ago and won Earthrealm's freedom in the process," Benji recalled our past exploits which foiled Shao Kahn's plans of taking over our new home.

From posture alone, I could tell Okada was incredibly proud of his student. "I knew you were destined for great things, Benjamin, though I found it odd when you said you wished to be a Doctor, a straight waste of your talents."

Benji didn't take too kindly to that remark, especially from me when talking about his chosen profession. "I didn't come here to be chided."

"Right, right." Okada left the issue alone. "For now, let's focus on purifying Sareena's soul." The old Warlock got to the opposite side of the table with Benji facing him. "You remember how the spell works?"

"Like the back of my hand," Benji exuded his confidence.

My brother's hands started glowing again, but instead of sickly green, they were pure blue. Okada followed suit as they both slowly poured their powers into Sareena before raising their hands. The blue energies moved up with them and in their clutches was a dark green figure; Sareena's soul, I assumed.

"Now, Benjamin; your stored soul," Okada instructed.

Benji extended his left hand, and another blue figure poured out of his palm, and it slithered to Sareena's soul. When it arrived, it climbed inside. Slowly, her green soul became the same shade as their energies. The pair lowered her soul until it reentered her body, their hands reverting to normal.

Okada was delighted with the outcome. "Very good! The purification went without a hitch! Many thanks, Benjamin."

"It was nothing, Okada," my brother accepted the thanks. "But now I'm soulless."

Okada brushed off the thought before going to another part of the basement. From there, he went into a broken down closet and took out a jar filled with green orbs. They look erratic as if trapped for who knows how long.

"Here, take these souls. More than enough to last you for quite some time," the Warlock insisted.

I couldn't help but voice my concern. "Uh, Okada? Don't you think that's a little risky?"

"Why do you think that?" he asked incredulously. "Oh, I forgot you don't practice Necromancy like your brother. Odd, I can sense you have magical powers like Benjamin." He shook his head. "Getting back on topic, souls are vast when in this form. Absorbing a soul won't change how someone acts. When Benjamin took Goro's soul, he didn't start acting like the beast itself, did he?"

My fears were alleviated somewhat. "He didn't."

"Exactly. Doesn't matter who's soul you take, it always will be just that. The only exception to this notion is if you steal a God's soul. However, I've never done that impossible task myself so that I wouldn't know." Okada told us.

He opened the jar, and Benji took the souls that were inside, three of them if I remember correctly. After putting the glass away, Okada attempted to awaken his guest from her slumber.

"Sareena, it's time for you to wake now," he said as he softly shook her shoulder.

The woman woke up in a panic, quite startled by her surroundings but calmed down when she saw a familiar face right by her side. "Okada. If I'm seeing you now, that means you purified my soul."

Okada smiled. "Yes, thanks to some help."

She turned to look at Benji and me. "Who are they, Okada?"

"The man is Benjamin, my student. The woman is his little sister Callie Ann. Benjamin here helped me purify your soul," Okada informed her.

Sareena shakily stood up and bowed. "Thank you for your kindness. The Brotherhood corrupted my soul and was preparing for me to commit friendly fire on the army."

Benji nodded. "It's good that I showed up when I did. A friend of Okada is a friend of mine."

Feeling much better, Sareena went to leave but not without saying her goodbyes. "Well then, I'll report what I've learned to Emperor Duffeck. I will see you later, Okada. Also, many thanks, Benjamin."

The Warlock regards her. "Until then, Sareena."

"Nice meeting you, Sareena," my brother bid farewell. "Safe trip to the Emperor's Palace."

As the Netherrealm demoness left, unexpectedly, the next topic of conversation became about me. "Now back to you, Callie Ann."

"Huh? What about me?" I asked.

"Your magic powers. Are you sure you don't practice magic?" Okada pressed on the issue.

I shake my head. "Not that I know of, no."

"She does have perfect aim, Okada," Benji said. "Whenever she's about to hit a far away target, her eyes glow purple."

Once again, I was in disbelief. How long has this been happening to me? "What? Do they? Since when?"

Benji folded his arms. "From when you threw your first knife."

"And you never told me?" my voice was a bit peeved.

Okada stepped in. "Besides the point. Tell me, Callie Ann. What was your parents' profession?

The question was one I did not expect, but it may lead to a clue as to how I have these strange affinities for magic. "Papa was a Master Hunter and General for the Freedom Fighters. Mommy was a Doctor like Benji. She also knew magic, but I don't think it was Necromancy."

My answer certainly got a reaction from Okada. "Your father was General Joseph Maddox? It all makes sense now." He took a closer look at me, which made me a tad uncomfortable. "You do possess his eyes. Working alongside him, I can safely say Joseph's eyes glowed when he did anything involving throwing or shooting. It's believed that a magical power increased his accuracy twenty-fold, and it appears you have the same power. The reason why you didn't notice was that it's passive! You do not need to activate it; it's always on! Incredible, to think that I trained Joseph's eldest child. Life has a funny of playing itself out."

"You knew Papa, Okada?" Benji was just as curious as I was about this entire ordeal. "How come you never told me?"

"I didn't know you were a Maddox," Okada answered truthfully. "You just told me your first name and requested to have someone who can teach you Necromancy. That's where that story ends." He breathed a sigh of relief. "But now, I feel relieved to extend his legacy."

That's when a potential realization hit me like a ton of bricks. "Wait, Okada. You knew Papa."

He curtly nodded. "Yes."

"You worked alongside Papa," I added.

"And your mother," he followed.

It was time to get some answers. "So do you know of who sold Mommy and Papa out?"

Okada gravely nodded. "Yes, I do. Moreover, I have a hunch you two do as well."

We let what Okada said sink in. As from the sentence in of itself, I figured who sold out and by extension, killed our parents. "Jerrod? Jerrod was the one!?"

The sadness and shame in Okada's eyes told us everything we needed to know. "Yes, Jerrod had his advisor forge false evidence that incriminated Joseph and Mai of treachery. He announced the evidence realm wide and without any reliable alibi or anyone to defend them, they both faced public execution. They executed me alongside them for openly defending your parents' innocence."

"But why did he do such a thing?" Benji asked, the seething rage in his tone evident.

"Paranoia had enslaved Jerrod from the day he took the throne. I can see why in hindsight. He was powerful, had a beautiful wife, and ruled an entire realm. Anyone who held a shred of power to him was a threat. On top of that, his family fostered various problems with the Maddox family for generations. So, he and his family took an opportunity to get rid of any Maddox family member. It was only a matter of time when he became Edenia's ruler."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Jerrod was the one who ruined our lives! "So Benji learning Necromancy wasn't even the real reason why he branded us as outcasts! It was all an excuse, a ruse to hide behind!"

I look at my brother, and I see his hands visibly trembling, almost as if he wanted to take out his rage on something or someone.

Okada regained his poise. "Now that I know you two are Joseph and Mai's children, how did you escape execution?"

Benji went on to say, "We renounced our Edenian citizenship a couple of years before the first Mortal Kombat tournament for Edenia's freedom took place. We fled to Seido, where we stayed for nearly 10,000 years. Then twenty-seven years ago, we left Seido and moved to Earthrealm where' we've resided ever since." His teeth grind with every word. "Now I'm happy we left."

"I still can't believe it. That pompous King had us in the palm of his hand for 1,000 years. We were nothing more than pawns in his game of deception, and we can't exact vengeance because he's already dead," I spat out venomously.

"On the bright side, we met a friend of our parents," my brother tried to stay positive. "No wonder we got along so well, eh, Okada?"

"You're telling me. This has been the highlight of my time here in the Netherrealm, meeting the last of the Maddox family. If only your parents were here to share this tender moment," his voice wavered slightly before breaking down in front of us.

Benji looked at me and motioned for us to comfort him. "It's okay, Uncle Okada."

He sniffed and looked up at me with a hearty laugh. "Uncle? I like the sound of that. I'd hug you, but I'm dusty from cleaning the place. At any rate, it was nice seeing you two here. You're always welcomed here at my home. Where do you two reside in Earthrealm?"

"A place called the Trainer's Estate," I said. "It's in China, near the Wu-Shi Academy."

Okada nodded. "Noted. I'll make sure to come and visit. For now, I think you should go."

Benji knew it was time to head back. "You're right, Okada. We'll see you soon, I hope."

"Of course, Benjamin. I have to come to visit my niece and nephew every once in a while," the Warlock joked.

"Later, Uncle Okada," I said as Benji opened up the portal back to the estate.

"Until next time Okada," Benji said as he walked through with me right behind him.

There was a lot of unearthed information. My brother and I heard all of it with our very own ears, some of which I can't even begin to describe or want to for that matter. That bastard Jerrod was behind the demise of our parents after all this time. It was right in front of us. If that bastard were still alive, not even the Edenian Gods themselves would stop me from tearing him apart. I can't blame Sindel in her husband's callous deeds. She reluctantly had to heed his word, but that didn't make it easier to stomach.

When we returned, Kenshi was still there as promised. "You're back. Everything went well?"

"For the most part," I answered, doing my best to stay calm. "We learned more than both of us had bargained for."

Kenshi nodded contently. "I know you probably don't want me here, but I wish to serve under you once again, General."

An audible sigh left me. "Kenshi, I told you to stop calling me that. It's just Callie now. Second, it's not our say as to whether or not you can join us. Ultimately, it's Raiden and Fujin's decision."

"Which is why I already spoke to Raiden, and he granted me permission to join as long as you two approve," he relayed to us.

Benji was quick to step in. "I don't oppose, Kenshi. It's Cal who may have doubt."

He hit the nail right on the button. "I honestly think you should stick with Special Forces, Kenshi. However, if you insist, and if Raiden and Fujin approve, I'm not in a position to refuse them. Welcome aboard."

Kenshi bows. "Thank you, Gen- Callie Ann. I'll make sure to pull my weight. Let's all work together to make Earthrealm safe."

"Of course. Always ready to serve, eh?"

That same smirk crept across Kenshi's face. "Always, Callie Ann."

* * *

**A/N: That concludes the first Bonus Chapter.**

**Before I do my usual stuff, I want to give a quick shout out to alwaysdoubted, who asked to be my Beta Reader for this story. If you haven't heard of him (which you probably have), he's also the one who leaves reviews of every uploaded chapter since I posted the Maddox Siblings' character sheets. Welcome aboard AD, glad to have you here.**

**Did you guys like it? Did you not? Lemme know with a Review or a PM. And while you're at it, check out my Profile, give my other stories a read, and don't forget to vote on my poll. I think it's time for me to start writing the Robin S Support for my Support Story. Then I should get back to writing the next Chapter of UA. I also had an idea for a SamSho story since as of this point in time, SamSho (2019) is going to drop in a week and a half. Anyway, I'm out.**

**Peace!**


	10. Bonus Chapter 2: Cap Callie Ann

**Trainer's Estate, Earthrealm 9:00 A.M.: One Day Later**

**Benjamin's POV:**

I usually wake up a lot earlier than Cal does since she values her 'beauty rest,' hence why my sister tends to sleep in more than I do. However, my daily routine wasn't the reason why I'm awake early this morning. What I learned yesterday was a pivotal factor, along with not being able to sleep all that well.

Even from the grave, Jerrod is spitting on our family's legacy. Turns out that disrespecting those who have even the slightest chance of overthrowing them is an inherited trait in his damn family. Part of me is content, but the other part dwells about maybe leaving that element of my life a mystery. We can't even go after him since he's deceased with his wife. In all honesty, this is merely a hollow victory as Jerrod probably wanted to eradicate the entire Maddox family just before Cal, and I got the heck out of dodge. The sheer thought of Jerrod and his family finding slithering, sneaky ways to kill off members of our ancestors raises my salt levels to the point where it can contest with seawater.

At this time, I would go and meditate, but I knew it wouldn't help my furious state of mind. Instead, I decided to do something that always soothes me. Listen to music. There's a Vinyl Player located in our estate, and while it took longer than anticipated, I found a bunch of old records stowed away in the basement. Makes me wonder what this place was before it became what it is today. I picked a Coleman Hawkins record before walking towards the player. (Coleman Hawkins was a Tenor Sax player and was one of the founding fathers of the Bebop Era. His sound and tone are almost instantly recognizable because of his strong vibrato and sharp sound. Easily his most famous recording is of his take on the Standard, Body, and Soul.)

Being careful, I take the record out of its case and place it on the Vinyl Player, letting move it accordingly before turning on the power. (Play Body and Soul by Coleman Hawkins.) Satisfied, I leaned back in my chair, intently memorizing the smooth melody surrounding the room. I felt lost in the rhythm, a habit I quickly formed when I began developing my taste for music. Before long, I hear the door open and find Cal who looked like she just woke up judging from her bedhead and droopy eyes sitting next to me. The first statement from her today proved that once again, we are undoubtedly siblings.

"You must be angry from what Uncle Okada told us yesterday," Cal stated the obvious before greeting me with a quick hug.

I knew what my sister was trying to do, bait me into giving her the correct answer.

To my disappointment, I just had to take the bait. "How do you know I'm angry at all Cal? You know I like listening to music sometimes."

Cal raised an eyebrow in annoyance. "You only listen to Coleman Hawkins when you're outraged. I realized you do this because last time you got this mad, you ended up destroying four practice dummies, then came up with a shitty excuse."

"I was practicing my Aikido." I defended.

"Aikido is a defensive martial art, Benji. There isn't much striking; I'm not a ditz." Cal retorted, tapping my forehead in the process.

My eyes roll. "Whatever. If anyone is angrier than me right now, it's you, seeing as you don't want Kenshi here." I replied.

Cal's face immediately soured. "He should've stayed in Special Forces. It doesn't matter that he served under me when I was still General. No one should be this loyal to anyone. Sonya, from what I heard via Jax, is doing excellent. She might be doing a better job than me." The last of her words held apparent disappointment.

"And yet here we are; more than 20,000 years after our birth and because of your loyalty to me, we're in a solid spot," I said.

"Don't act like it was all sunshine and rainbows from the jump, Benji. It took a lot for me to trust you, and being my older brother didn't help. That was millennia ago," she explained before getting out of her chair. "I'm going to get ready before we start discussing on daily actions for the day."

With that, Cal promptly left the room. I thought about staying longer but went against that decision. Music can only help for so long. I turned the vinyl player off, placed the record back in its sleeve and put it back where I found it before leaving the room.

I make it to the kitchen to start making myself some breakfast, nothing substantial in case I want to train later on. After I finished preparing my mean, I sat down at the table and dug in.

"Good morning, Benjamin," Kenshi greeted me from a couple of seats down.

How did I not notice him entering? That only meant I need to get a grip on my psyche.

"Good morning, Kenshi," I reply after swallowing an egg. "Making yourself at home?"

Kenshi nods. "I am, thanks for asking." He bowed his head before saying, "The General has also asked such things despite not wanting me here."

"That's good to hear, especially since I'm convinced that one small blunder will give Cal enough reason for her to kick you out."

"That's what I also think, Doctor," Kenshi agreed with my sentiment.

A temporary silence engulfed the room, the sound of Cal's shower going on in the background. I will probably need one shortly.

"How do you deal with the General?" Kenshi asked after waiting nearly half a minute.

I shrugged. "The same way you, Jax, and Sonya probably did; time and patience. I suppose I got a head start being her brother. I'll admit it wasn't always like what you see before you. For a while, she hated me." I responded as I continue eating my food.

Another question came from Kenshi. "I also wonder about this. You say to call you Ben, but General calls you, Benji. Why is that?"

I finished my food and took the plate to the sink to wash it off. "Further proof of the fact that Cal used to hate me. When we were young, she didn't know the proper nickname for Benjamin, which is Ben. So Cal called me Benji as a substitute. In hindsight, I think she knew but did that to annoy me. At first, I was not too fond of the name because my sister can be very competitive and made one-sided competitions with me. Believe me when I say Benji got annoying fast. As the years went by, and the fact that I was her older sibling no longer being a good enough reason to hate me, Benji became her special way to call for me. With that in mind, she abhors it when someone else calls me that as if she doesn't trust anyone else." I finish. I then bow in respect. "Sorry for the rant."

Kenshi shook his head. "No problem, Benjamin. Thanks for the insight. Another question if I may."

"For knowing Cal for a while, I don't understand the inquisition. You could've just asked her." I stated.

Cal, who is now actually awake and dressed adequately after her shower, responded, "No, he couldn't have. I would've kicked him out of Special Forces if he got too personal with his questioning. I promote building friendships and bonds during your service. However, I'm off limits until I retire. So ask away now that I'm a former General."

She was just as annoyed as me, and I had a general idea of what the question will be.

"Are you two really of Earthrealm?" Kenshi inquires. "You two seem… enigmatic for lack of a better term."

Cal and I look at each other before she shrugs, followed by an explanation. "No, we're both from Edenia."

Now it was Kenshi's turn to look confused. Well, as much as you can without having proper eyesight. "Edenia? So you two have lived longer than us here on Earthrealm then. That explains how you two are wise beyond your years. How did you end up in Earthrealm?"

I outwardly sigh. "That's a long story.

We told him everything, from our humble childhoods, us being unknowing targets of a rival family's wrath, leaving Edenia, starting the Resistance (a highlight of the story to him, but I digress), all the way to us settling in Earthrealm, and winning her freedom from Outworld. As expected, Kenshi had trouble taking in all of this information.

"So you two are survivors of the last Mortal Kombat Tournament? Moreover, the two founding members of The Resistance, all within a span of 10,000 years?" Kenshi asked, looking for reassurance.

"That's what happened, and how we got the Trainer's estate believe it or not. Our job is going to take us cross-realm to prevent possible invaders of Earthrealm. That's why I didn't want you joining us. I don't think you're ready for such a heavy task." Cal said bluntly.

"Which is why I asked for a discharge," Kenshi replied. "You're the only person in Special Forces who didn't approve of my standing. Not to say that you didn't appreciate my work ethic, because you admired it, but you took the fact that I'm telepath as a reason to be critical of me."

"Kenshi, I can and did find a reason to be critical about everyone who worked for me whether it was for the Freedom Fighters or Special Forces. So yeah, I was highly critical of you. You use your powers not as an asset but as a crutch. Plus, you're practically defenseless without Sento. Sonya followed orders too much, and Jax was too stiff for his good." Cal remorselessly critiqued.

"True, but I liked your critical attitude. That only made your praise more rewarding." Kenshi responded, not fazed at all by Cal's critical words. "Give me time Callie Ann, and I will show you my exponential growth." He finished before bowing to Cal.

Cal shrugged, defeated by his seemingly endless optimism. "Fine, do your best, because the U.S. is not the only thing at risk now. We're trying to maintain realm-wide peace, not just one country. You may never receive rewards for your actions save for praise from Raiden if that even means something."

"Thank you both. I'll make the most of this opportunity." Kenshi bowed with confidence.

"Well, that's that; welcome aboard," I say before turning my attention to my sister. "Any idea on what to do now?"

She held a slight level of snark in her look. "I do, hear me out."

I audibly groan. "Here we go."

"Shut up, Benji!" her voice considerably picked up. "Now then, we should go to Outworld."

Silence struck unnecessarily hard. I give Cal a look similar to: 'Are you fucking kidding me?'

Cal quickly picked up on my skepticism. "I know what you're thinking: 'Are you fucking kidding me?'"

"Precisely. Goro did more than fracture your spine. He also gave you partial brain damage." I chastised her after being stupefied by Cal's proposal. "Why in Argus' name would we go to Outworld right after we won Earthrealm's freedom from Shao Kahn?"

"Look at it this way, boys. Someone with the mindset of Shao Kahn isn't going to take his previous defeat lying down," Cal pointed out.

I only partially agree with that statement. "If he doesn't, the Elder Gods will punish him."

Cal took exception to that by folding her arms. "Oh? If that's the case, Benji, then Realm Merging would be outlawed. The Elder Gods don't care for mortal kind. The fact they allow the Mortal Kombat Tournament to exist is a testament to how little they care for us all." She spat back. "Now shush! Normally you make a good point if you were talking about Seido, but this is Outworld we're talking. The Realm of Order thinks that all must follow regulations without question. Outworld believes rules are expendable. Think about it; how many times did Outworld cheat during the last MK tournament?"

I ponder my sister's logic, and it made sense. It all revolved to various events: Tanya and Rain, Jade's attempt to kill me, Kitana trying to assassinate Liu Kang and Cal, Liu Kang facing Quan Chi and Scorpion alone. Lastly, Shang Tsung giving Goro extra energy when we fought him.

"Too many," I answer.

"Exactly. Imagine you're Shao Kahn for a minute. Better yet, I'll do it for you." Cal then started a poor impersonation of our hated enemy. "I'm Shao Kahn, the raging asshole! I think I deserve everything because I'm entitled to even the smallest of items! Everything is mine! MINE, MINE,

I raise an eyebrow. "That's a horrible enactment."

"Regardless, Ben. She makes a good point." Kenshi supported Callie's heinous idea.

"Furthermore, put yourself in his shoes. A thousand years ago, you lost the MK tournament. You're angry, not understandably so; we're not raging fucks." Callie started again. One century later, you send in Goro to murder the Great Kung Lao and start a nine-win tournament streak for Outworld. Earthrealm is in the palm of your hands as you can't possibly mess this up. To your astonishment, Outworld loses, Goro killed in the process. The icing on the fucking cake, there are not one; not two, but three survivors on Earthrealm's team? If I were Shao Kahn, I would lose any sense of rational thought by punishing Shang Tsung, lash out at Kitana, and the rest of the court. Maybe, just maybe, kill a couple of hundred people. Y'know, typical tyrant actions."

Thank God that rant was over. "Okay, Shao Kahn is a sore loser, but that doesn't explain why we should go to Outworld." I retorted.

"Lemme finish explaining," Cal continued. "Shao Kahn is a self-entitled brat who thinks he deserves Earthrealm among everything else, and practically taste the environment. All of a sudden, you're told you can't have it anymore. When you're that egotistical, you will do anything to assume domination. Shao Kahn is pretty much a spoiled child, which leads back into my earlier analogy. Outworlders like breaking the rules and Shao Kahn will do anything for another chance to absorb Earthrealm. That's why we should go to Outworld. A simple loss will not be enough to stop that lunatic. To make sure we have peace across all realms, we need to kill Shao Kahn," she finally finished.

Silence once again plagues the estate; not from stupidity, but of confusion. She knows it's never this straightforward, right?

"Cal, as much as I love the prospect of killing the biggest threat to the realms, we can't just perform an assassination. He's not like a regular tyrant." I say, shattering the stillness.

Kenshi, who remained quiet for a good portion of this conversation, nodded in agreement. "I concur with Benjamin, Callie Ann. A hit on Shao Kahn is a little out of our reach at the moment, not to mention there'll be a hefty bounty on all our heads."

"On top of that, if we get caught, then we gave Shao Kahn a reason to commence another MK tournament without waiting another 98 years." I finished.

Cal, being privy to all this, retorts, "Need I remind you, Benji, the reason why Ryuji and the others got caught is that Tanya and Rain sold them out. There are only three of us as opposed to the ten scouts I sent, for one. Two, there's no logical reason for us to turn our backs on each other with our working relationship already established. Three, we won't get caught so long as we stay together and protect one another. The only problem I see is killing him, but we can work that out in the coming days. It's not like I'm saying we do it now!"

"You heavily implied so, Cal," I said bluntly. "Be clearer about timelines."

"I'll work on it," my sister responded. "Do you have a better idea, Benji? I'm all ears if that's the case."

My head shakes. "No, I don't have anything better, so it's something we can work towards."

A smile latched on to Cal's face. "We'll talk more about it later. For now, I'm going to go stretch before my exercise."

Kenshi rose out of his chair. "May I join you, Callie? I wish to get some sparring done for the day."

She shrugs. "I don't see the harm. You going to join us, Benji?"

"Not today," I told her. "Need to meditate for a bit before I start doing anything else." Finally, I got up from my seat before making my way to the Room of Silence. "Maybe later if you're still up for it."

"All right, Benji. I'll hold you to it." Cal conceded as she and Kenshi went the opposite direction.

"You know where I'll be," I said as I leave the room.

When I enter the Room of Silence, I proceed to the center of the room and start my meditation, or that's what I wanted to say. Not too long after I sat on the floor with both eyes closed, I became confused as another voice makes its presence known.

"Benjamin," the voice called out to me.

I open an eye to see if anyone is within these walls, nothing but space. That was until a portal opened, and coming through it was Okada, with him was Sareena. It's not an overreaction to suggest that I'm surprised my mentor is here, but I find it odd that he came so soon.

"Okada," I welcomed my now uncle. "When you said you were going to visit, I didn't expect it so soon, or for you to bring company," I calmly respond while glancing at Sareena.

"Oh sorry, Benjamin," he apologized. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"Only if you came a few minutes later, then you definitely would have, but since I didn't start my meditation, I can spare a few minutes," I reply as I start to stand up.

Okada puts a hand up as if to halt me. "No need. I will keep the visit brief and to the point. Since you're now working to secure Earthrealm's safety, I'm requesting to allow Sareena to join your team."

Confusion wracked my face at the sudden solicitation. "I thought she worked for the actual Brotherhood of Shadow?"

Sareena shook her head at the question and stepped forward. "I volunteered to help them due to my ties with the cult. What Okada didn't divulge to you is that the cult is after me. However, should I join you here in Earthrealm, they won't risk a full-scale realm invasion as it wouldn't be in their interest to do so; not right away."

I was a little skeptical when Sareena said that last part. A sigh left me as I sit back down. "Ask Cal; I have no problem with it considering who you are, Okada. However, despite the fact she calls you Uncle, my sister has only known you for a day."

Okada was puzzled. "She can't hear us already?"

"We're in the Room of Silence, Okada," I tell him. "The only way you can hear anything is if we're all in the room, which we are, or if someone opens the door. Otherwise, you can't hear anything. A murder could occur, and if the door's closed, no one outside will hear a peep."

"Well then, I'll go talk to her. Stay here, Sareena. I'll be right back." Okada instructed as he opened another portal and walked through.

Sareena decided to sit across from me. Though I desired to get back to my mediation, she started a conversation with me.

"It seems that you two are close; you and Okada." Sareena initiated.

I nod to confirm. "We are. Taught me about being a Warlock. I spent a year learning Necromancy from him. I owe Okada a lot." I eye her quizzically. "Do you know him well?"

"I've been playing spy for the Brotherhood for years," Sareena said. "Okada always kept my soul on just the right amount of corrupt, so I could continue infiltrating the cult. He made certain the operation went well. I got to know him in the meantime." She went silent. "He's had a relatively tragic life, no?"

I reluctantly agreed. "You're telling me. Just yesterday, I learned more about Okada than I ever thought."

"Did that have to do with the aptly titled, 'Uncle'?" she asked.

"Correct. It turns out Okada knew, and worked alongside our parents, but, due to in-court treachery, he and my parents fell to execution." I respond as bits and pieces of anger leaked from my tone.

Sareena for one looked visibly sad. "Oh. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. It must not mean much, but I'm deeply sorry for your loss."

She seemed rather genuine and didn't show any sign of deceitfulness. "Thank you, Sareena. Also, it doesn't matter where your origins are; words can only diminish in value. I don't have a reason to lower the value of what you say. So don't worry too much." I finished before laughing a little. "I sound like an old man."

Sareena laughed with me.

"Almost like Okada."

"I do, don't I? Guess Necromancy isn't the only thing I picked up from him." I joked.

After my attempt at humor, I see Cal, Okada, and Kenshi entering the room.

"And you're sure the Netherrealm won't come after us?" my sister directed the question at my mentor.

Okada thinly smirks. "Positive, my niece. The Netherrealm prefers being independent. If too many denizens occupy the realm at once, the government will have to start killing off the townspeople. Your safety and Sareena's is all but assured if you do this." Okada pointed out.

Cal scratched her chin in thought. There were many things to consider should we allow Sareena to stay. Besides, having another person within the household will give Cal someone else to talk to besides myself and Kenshi. Could prove beneficial for all parties involved.

She finally sighed in defeat. "Fine, only because you're my uncle."

"Thank you so much, Callie Ann!" exclaimed Okada, delighted from the news and grabbed Cal in a hug.

Cal then turned to Sareena.

"Well, I guess you'll be staying with us then." Cal moves out of the way to show our other roommate. "This is Kenshi, the other member of our little squad here."

Kenshi bows. "Good to meet you, Sareena."

Cal then brings the conversation to me. "Benji! We're gonna head for Shang Tsung's Island!"

I give her a screwy look. "Why go back there? Shouldn't you have PTSD from what Goro did two years ago?" I ask.

Cal shot me a glare.

"Shut up; we're not going there to reminisce. I'll explain when we get there. Now come on! You too, Sareena."

Sareena and I stand back up. "Will I get used to her?" she asked me.

I nod. "Eventually, but it takes time. I know firsthand."

"Then I'll follow your lead in the meantime," Sareena smiles. For a demoness, she has an adorable smile. Wait, why did I think that?

"Well, that is my cue to leave," Okada prepared to depart back to the Netherrealm. "Take care, Sareena. Try not to get those two into any trouble. They've endured enough torture."

Cal took exception to that. "Uncle!"

"Okada, shoo," I say shooing him away.

He opens a portal back to his home. "Ta-ta everyone." Okada exits the estate as I sigh in annoyance.

"That's our uncle." Cal joked.

I brought the mood back on track. "You said Shang Tsung's Island, Cal?"

"Yep," she says.

I channel energy through my hands and summon a portal to the island where the Mortal Kombat tournament took place. As we all step through, we land back on Shang Tsung's Island, which looked barren, lifeless even.

"This is Shang Tsung's island?" Kenshi scanned the area devoid of inhabitants. "I would think the place would be more... tropical."

"If the stories that circulate him in the Netherrealm are true, then I'm not surprised," Sareena added.

"To think that he doesn't come here in 100 years. The place must look like hell when he comes back. No pun intended." I respond. "Cal, why are we here exactly?"

Cal began leading the way. "I'll show you; follow me."

She started heading in the direction of the Courtyard. We walk for at least an hour until we reach the docks. In front of us amid a dense fog stood a large but badly damaged ship. A closer look revealed it to be Shang Tsung's Nethership.

"The Nethership is still here? I thought that Shang Tsung would've taken it back with him to Outworld?" I remarked.

"Well, tough luck for him, cause we're taking it," Cal commented.

All of us were confused, me especially. "Since when can you command a ship?"

Her response wasn't as predictable as I initially thought. "Since from way back in Edenia. It was required if you aspired to be General of the Freedom Fighters. So, we're going to be commandeering it and then sail it back to the estate in China. Any objections?"

I promptly gave her my answer. "Nope. Congrats, Cal. You came up with a plan that doesn't sound stupid on paper."

"Better than any plan you devised the last ten millennia," she spat back while giggling. "We should check out the inside."

"Oh, yes. If Shang Tsung didn't take care of the island, he didn't take care of the hanging men inside. They must be beyond rotten at this point." I countered.

That soured her mood. "Oh, right. Dammit. You don't know any air freshening spells?"

"No," I answered bluntly. "But let's stop complaining and clean the ship before we take it back to the estate."

We head inside, and my predictions were correct. The Nethership smelled horrific, but with teamwork, we cleared the corpses and steered the Nethership back to the Trainer's estate. When we returned and anchored the ship, a sudden inquisition took place.

"Wait, I can summon portals. Why are we taking the Nethership when I can do that?" I ask.

Cal's answer was quick to the point. "Because Benji; not all our work is going to involve cross-realm travel, you know. Sometimes we have to help a certain faction or help get rid of one, and we lack the funds to buy a plane. On top of that, I flew in a plane, and have flown a plane for twenty-five years. Getting sick of flying in those unstable machines, so we're sailing instead. Plus, it won't raise much suspicion as summoning a portal will and simply showing up in a separate part of Earthrealm. It all makes sense in the end."

It was believable until she finished her explanation. "Plus, I always wanted to be called Captain Callie."

"I'm not calling you that, ever." I immediately respond.

Callie playfully pushed me. "Whatever, Benji. Regardless, we've made much progress today."

Soon after that, Raiden teleported directly in front of us, startling Sareena in the process. "Doctor Maddox. General Maddox."

Both of us step to meet the Thunder God. "Lord Raiden. Is there something wrong?" Cal voiced her concern.

"No, although I appreciate your concern," Raiden relayed to us. "I have come to inform you that we will be awarding Liu Kang with a medal of victory in the coming week. I wish to invite you both to the event located at the Wu-Shi Academy."

We both nod in consent. "We'll be there," I answered.

"Excellent. Please enjoy the rest of your day." Raiden told us as he exited via teleportation.

"Well, guess we have plans for next week. In the meantime, you ready to spar?"

I sigh. She did hold me to it. "I suppose. C'mon, weirdo."

Before I could react, Cal slapped me upside the head. "Oh, shut up!"

**A/N: And that ends the final Bonus Chapter for now! What did you guys think? Did you guys enjoy it? Did you not? Let me know with a Review or a PM, and while you're at it check out my Profile and give my other stories a shot! I'm leaving. Ba-bye! Currently listening to Crime Pays by MadGibs.**


	11. Chapter 4: Academic Invasion

**A/N: Hey, and welcome to Arc II of Gone, but Not Forgotten! Before we head in, I will say that Arc II is going to cover MK 2, but when I inevitably get to Arc III, it won't include MK 3 and so on, just a quick note. I don't have much else to say right now, so let's get started. I am currently listening to: In a Sentimental Mood by Duke Ellington, and John Coltrane.**

* * *

**Seven Days later: Trainer's Estate 11:00 A.M.**

**Callie's POV**

The smell of sweat, the sound of punches, and kicks missing flesh. Then comes the crunching effect when a punch or kick does land. Man, it feels great being able to fight correctly again! With Benji (reluctantly) agreeing to be my only sparring partner, I feel like I'm breaking ceiling after ceiling! While he complains about the intensity of our sparring matches whenever the chance rears itself, I see his improvement.

Moreover, so does he.

It's a perfect case of give and take. Benji learns how to strike more effectively, and I learn how to grapple with better technique. Exhausted from how our match went today, Benji sits down on the dojo floor, heaving audibly. My brother has the stamina of a fighter plane, so wearing him down in an hour is a personal accomplishment to me.

The ones surprised by this feat are our teammates, Sareena and Kenshi.

The past four days (when Benji agreed to do this every day) they have both stared in awe at how well we counter each other. My legs finally give out as I flop down in the same manner as Benji, somehow managing a couple of laughs despite my elevated breathing.

"I forgot how wonderful it is to spar with you on the regular, Benji; I learn something new every time," I spoke. "Don't you feel the same way?" I mean sure, the match ended in a draw, but for the first time in years, I enjoyed a fight.

"Not really, no," Benji answered. "I only spar with you because no one on this world deserves to endure such torture. Hence why I became your sacrificial lamb."

His attempt at mirth with a straight face didn't amuse me at all. As much as I love Benji, the fact he does almost every verbal action with such a stoic expression annoys me to the point where I'm starting to worry about him. In all of my years, I rarely see him angry as he has methods to contain his fury like listening to music, meditation, and destroying training dummies. However, my brother tells me that he has to remain calm in the face of overwhelming odds or oppression. That was something I hold nothing but the utmost respect for Benji. He may not be a war tactician like myself, but he knows how to get into someone's head mentally while also telling me that no one should have to deal with me when I'm angry. In reality, Benji is the Maddox sibling you don't want to push.

Enough of my rambling. I laugh at Benji's jokes despite the added sarcasm. "You know I don't mind. You're the only person whom I benefit from sparring with, so I guess your sacrifice is the only way everyone wins. Besides, it's not like you're learning from this too." I shot back while somehow standing back up before helping Benji stand.

"Well, you're not wrong. Pankration is pretty vague, so finding a place to focus on is the smart decision. So I suppose I have you to thank for the revelation," Benji mentions.

I nod contently. "You're welcome, Benji."

"As much as I would love to watch you spar for another hour or two, you do have plans today; remember?" Kenshi inserts himself in the conversation. "The Award Ceremony for Liu Kang?" Kenshi reminded me.

"Why is Liu Kang getting awarded?" I immediately got an attitude over the notion of being rewarded for something you're supposed to do. "It's not like he was the only survivor on Earthrealm's team during the last MK Tournament." Everyone could tell I'm annoyed at the very prospect.

Kenshi, thinking he understood my mentality, tried to piece it together, keyword tried. "Do you wish to be rewarded as well?"

That thought wasn't even in my mind if the shake of my head was any indication. "Of course not. I'll put this in two ways. One, you should _never_ be openly rewarded for your job. Two: 'A Genius is never understood in its own time.' - Bill Waterson. Being remembered in the moment? It's not good for your lasting legacy." I rant. "What Liu Kang should be doing is training. Earthrealm is safe, sure, and will be for another 98 years. However, knowing whom we won her independence from, we should always be ready to defend her. The ceremony isn't necessary." I finish.

Benji then suggested, "If you want, we can blow it off. Not like Raiden can kick us out, and if he does inquire, we can lie and say we were in a different realm."

He's taking my dislike for ceremonies into consideration, but I shook my head, however. "No, that would be disrespectful towards the White Lotus if we didn't go. Plus, you've known most of the monks there for their whole lives. It would do them good to see you again."

My brother nods in agreement as he hasn't seen any of them in quite some time. "Fair enough." His attention turned to our friends. "Will you two be joining us?"

They both shake their heads in response, not surprisingly. "I may be well acquainted with the White Lotus, but I don't wish to crash their ceremony," Kenshi answered.

"And as far as I know," Sareena chimed in. "Raiden doesn't even know of me and of me joining you. It wouldn't be wise for me to go either, despite our camaraderie."

They both made good points. Besides, Raiden never specified Kenshi, and Sareena was right about her assessment. I sigh, already tired of this ceremony despite not even arriving there yet.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me, Benji," I remark.

"So it seems," he says. "I'm going to get ready by taking a shower."

I nod in acceptance. Out of the corner of my eye, I swore I saw Sareena blush a tad, but didn't want to embarrass the poor girl. I suspect she's finding the idea of my brother naked and wet from a warm shower very appealing. With that, I turned my focus on getting dressed for this pointless occasion with there only being one shower in the estate. Benji and Kenshi leave the dojo. I start to follow them, but Sareena stops me by grabbing my arm.

"Problem, Sareena?" I ask, curious about what she wanted.

"No exactly, Callie Ann," Sareena revealed. "I just wanted to thank you for taking me in on such short notice. Benjamin has told me of how you have issues trusting others."

I scratch my head at the realization. She wasn't wrong though. Trust from me is a hard thing to earn, especially given the fact that Jerrod was responsible for us leaving our home and the bastard that murdered our family, who knows how many generations fell because of him.

"Live life like me, and you'd have trust issues too." I start, keep my response simple. "But I don't see a glaring problem with you, enough to a point where I would have difficulty trusting you with anything. On top of that, you're well acquainted with Uncle Okada. That itself is enough for me, and by extension, Benji to welcome you with open arms."

Sareena nods, happy that I didn't find an issue with her.

"Thanks again. I do hope to prove my worth to you and your brother." She continues before looking at where Benji exited. "But he's so…"

"Blunt?" I intercept, my eyebrow raised.

Sareena, revelated by my answer, responded accordingly. "Yes! It's amazing how he can casually carry a conversation yet display such a 'straight to the point' attitude. You're his little sister, how do you manage to break him out of that?"

I could put two and two together, but I toss those thoughts aside for now. Sareena's only known us for eight days, so there's no need to make baseless assumptions.

_'Hmmm. How do I explain this as clearly as possible?'_ I ask myself, scratching my chin in thought. After coming up with a decent explanation, I snap my fingers. "Got it!" I exclaimed a little too loudly for just us two. "Apologies for my loudness."

Sareena unexpectedly chuckles. "It's fine. Please, explain."

I begin my analogy. "Benji is like a reinforced fortress, as there are many ways to enter. Sure, you can break down the walls, but if you do it without a suitable, or intelligent plan, the security will notice. They deal with you accordingly, kick you out, then rebuild the wall. As a result, the wall grows stronger, making it even harder to break down again. Instead, it would help if you took potshots; chip the wall down, piece by piece. Depending on your pace, the guards won't notice you got inside. Sure, they'll rebuild their walls, but they can't force you out because they don't know you got in." I then shrug before finishing. "Or it can be as simple as the guard letting you in, which in all honesty is a lot easier than it sounds." My rambling finally coming to an end.

Sareena looked awestruck at my full elaboration, not surprising since I do tend to get carried away when speaking on such complicated matters like how my brother's mind works.

"Did that make sense? I tend to ramble when I do stuff like that." I ask, hoping for clarity.

Sareena nods, content with the analogy. "Yes. It couldn't have made more sense if you wished for it, Callie Ann." She bowed. "Many thanks."

"Not a problem. Now, when Benji and I leave, you and Kenshi are going to have to watch the estate. I've never seen you fight before, and while I know of Kenshi's capabilities, not knowing yours is unnerving." I eye her carefully. "Can I trust you to do this?"

"Of course, Callie Ann! You can count on us." Sareena exuded confidence, a good sign.

I nod, knowing that I don't have a choice on the matter. We leave the dojo, and by the time we made it to one of the recreational areas, Benji was out and dressed in his garb from the MK tournament. I can see once again that Sareena is eyeing him rather closely. This development may be something to keep a close eye on.

"Well, I guess it's my turn," I say before making my way to the bathroom. "Wait here, Benji. I won't take long."

Benji didn't answer back as he sat down on a couch. As I head to shower, I notice Sareena sit next to him, striking up another conversation. I see that she's putting my theory into practice already. Best of luck to her, I guess. Numerous thoughts run through my mind as I'm under the shower head. How long will it be until Skull face himself rears his ugly head again? No doubt he's waiting for an excellent opportunity to strike when we aren't expecting it. Why is Sareena all of a sudden getting close to my brother? That's not to say they wouldn't work out, but I'm positive Benji is more into that Edenian who follows Kitty like an obedient dog. Maybe I should ask Benji about her.

After I take my shower, I dress in my MK tourney garb and meet with Benji who waited for me by the door as Sareena had a noticeable smile on her face.

"Ready?" Benji opened the door.

"Uh, huh. Let's go." I said.

We both take the front door and start our walk to the Wu Shi Academy. While on the trek, I give Benji a once over and notice the bandanna Raiden gave him two years ago. He saw my glance right away.

"Something wrong with my bandana, Cal?" Benji asked.

"I'm not saying now, but when we inevitably go to another realm, I don't think you should keep that around your neck," I told him. "Best to try and not making ourselves look like Earthrealmers when we go cross-realm. Just a thought."

He nods in agreement with my reasoning. "Yeah, you're right."

Benji then unfurls the bandana from his head and stows it inside his back pocket. I can see it hang but not enough to where it will fall off. I give two thumbs up after seeing this, and he cheekily returned my playfulness.

"Perfect," I respond.

We then walked in silence and randomly I bring up… I forgot what her name was, but I had a feeling Benji still remembers her name. After all, I could tell from a distance that he had the hots for that woman. I can't necessarily blame him. She was quite attractive in her own right. Too bad she hung around that spoiled brat for a Princess. It wasn't my place to ask, but curiosity got the better of me.

"Hey, Benji," I began. "What happened with uh- what's her name again? She wore green, and had tanned skin?" I asked.

As expected, Benji gave me an annoyed look briefly before returning his neutral expression. Just the mention of whom I was referring to had brought up some either positive or negative emotions from my brother, either or depending on their private interactions.

"You mean Jade?" he revealed her name.

I snapped my fingers. How could I forget a name as quickly as that, particularly when it matches her attire? "Yeah, Jade! Y'know I feel like a dunce now that I remember, but yeah. What happened to you two?"

Once again, my query may have rubbed Benji the wrong way due to his sarcastic roll of the eyes. There must be something about Jade that makes my brother feel like this. Hell, it's the only woman I can remember who's had him always think about her. No, Sheeva doesn't count.

"What do you think, Cal?" Benji asked rhetorically. "She went back to Outworld; nothing came from our brief interactions."

Not once did I buy that bullshit answer, my annoyance showing through my tone. "Even though Jade kissed you? On the lips, no less?"

Benji's non-caring attitude on the subject wasn't going away. "It was just her way of showing thanks for healing her arm. I did break it a few minutes before you found us."

I showed my apparent disbelief. That can't be all that happened between them. My brother may be indifferent to women, but I can see with my two eyes that Jade was no ordinary woman. She wasn't just a ditzy girl by any means, not to mention Jade can fight and possesses a large amount of loyalty. People like that are rare these days. It does make me wonder what Jade sees in my brother. I hope she doesn't take advantage of him, but I don't think Jade will, even if she is working for Shao Kahn.

"I don't know, Benji. Things were getting intimate with you two before we won," I pointed out. "From my perspective, you were ready to ask her to be a couple."

That got him, thus stopping our walk together. Immediately, Benji's cheeks became scarlet red. Usually, I would take this kind of information and milk it for what it's worth as Benji rarely (and I mean _rarely_) gets flustered at any point in our lives. However, I decided to be a good sister and comfort him. He's dealing with a lot right now, and the last thing my older sibling needs are my antics.

"Sorry, it wasn't my business to ask," I apologized. "I'm just verbalizing what I saw those two years ago. I mean, I may not trust anyone save for you, but I wouldn't mind you and Jade being together." I say as I softly rub his back. "She seems to have taken a liking to you."

He sighed audibly, which didn't sound promising. "I don't know Cal. Maybe if two years hadn't passed, then I would believe you. I doubt that Jade remembers me now, let alone the few moments we did end up sharing."

His tone was light and somber in mood. Damn, he does care for Jade immensely, maybe more so than I realized since she's Edenian like us. I wish I could do something to help, but don't want to give off the impression of setting him up. Plus, Shang Tsung might also be a reason that Jade hasn't shown herself since the tournament. I would not be surprised if he somehow prevented her from getting in contact with my brother.

The guilt I held felt like a knife wound to the gut how it hit me at Benji's despondent body language. "Sorry, Benji. I didn't mean to-"

Benji held a hand up to stop me. "It's all right. Hearing you give me consent regardless is nice. Shows that you're still looking out for me." He started messing with my hair.

I laugh before responding, "Hey! I may not have done anything fancy with it, but don't do that to my hair!"

My brother laughed with me, lifting his mood a little. "Ok, ok. You do have a point. I would like to see her again and get to know her better. Maybe something can come out of it."

Stepping closer, I put my hand on his shoulder. "I believe it. Jade may be likable to me, not like that Shokan bitch."

Benji nods. "Something we agree on."

We continued joking around the rest of the way to the Academy, lifting his spirits in the process. I didn't expect him to feel that strongly for Jade even now. I kept that in mind along with Sareena's supposed inklings as we finally arrived. Raiden, like when he took us to the Trainer's Estate for the first time, waited outside. When we catch up to him, he greets us both, and we both bow.

"Welcome, you two," the Thunder God greeted us. "I take it the trip was safe?"

"Yes, Raiden," Benji answered. "Nothing but a short walk from the estate."

Raiden nodded contently. "Wonderful. Please, come inside. The ceremony is about to begin."

Since neither Benji or myself are with the White Lotus anymore, we had to stand outside the main ground, choosing instead to look on in one of the nearby buildings. Liu Kang arrived and with the other monks looking on, Kung Lao amongst them, he bows. Raiden awards him with a Mortal Kombat medal; a Dragon carved in the middle. Everyone respectfully claps, we included. Much to my surprise after the applause concluded, I glance to my right to see Sonya and Jax. I was confused.

"General Maddox?" Sonya asked, shocked at seeing us here.

"Sonya, or should I say, General Blade?" I coyly respond. "It's good to see you and Jax again."

"Y'know, General. Hearin' you call us by our first names is still a little shocking." Jax told me.

My fold my arms in slight annoyance. "Well Jax, get used to it, and I'm not the General anymore so you can stop calling me that. Just Callie Ann or Callie is fine. It's like I'm talking to Kenshi all over again."

"Force of habit." Sonya countered.

I didn't take that comment very well. "I don't want to hear that from you, Ms. New General. Remember the last thing I said at my retirement speech?" I rhetorically ask them both.

They each look at the floor, probably saddened by the memory of my final words as General of the Special Forces.

"I'm General Maddox no more. My name is Callie Ann Maddox. Let's be friends." I spoke like I did that day.

"We're sorry, General. Can't just break that habit." Sonya spoke up.

"It's been two years, Sonya. A lot has changed since then," I said. "To be fair, I gave Kenshi a good scolding for honorably discharging when you became the new General, so don't think for a moment I'm not fair. I had to get a grip on myself. I'm not here to start arguments. "Now, what brings you to the Wu-Shi Academy?"

"Raiden invited us both. We freed our schedules and came in the hopes of seeing you again," Jax explained. "Seems like we're both correct. It's a little odd not seeing you around Special Forces HQ, so we wanted to see how you were doing. How's your spine?" Jax inquired.

"Perfectly healed," I then point to my brother. "Thanks to Benji here. You know he has magic hands." I prod his arm playfully.

"My healing magic had little to do with your recovery, more so with physical therapy," Benji stated.

Sonya then did the unexpected. "Maybe with your two-year rust, Jax and I can finally best you in the ring," she verbally challenged.

Big mistake on her part. "Don't get ahead of yourself. I can still floor both of you and have time for lunch. During lunch break." I shot back.

Sonya winced at the immediate response; I smile inwardly. That woman won't learn. No wonder she couldn't beat me in all our matches at the base. Her ego is as inflated as mine, but at least I back it up with action.

"Glad to see that you haven't changed, General," Jax commented, puffing a cigar, which was his custom.

I shake my head. "Eh. Having my spine fractured humbled me, but sometimes I can't help myself. I know I have a loudmouth, but I know when to use it. After my spine healed, Benji and I spar every day, and dare I say I'm probably stronger than I was two years ago."

It was a relatively enjoyable moment to catch up with some of my old subordinates. I'm not even mad I'm here anymore at this ceremony though I still believe there shouldn't be one. Everything was going well until we all heard a voice unrecognizable to all of us.

That was before he revealed himself. "Is that so?"

We all turned, and the disbelief written on our faces told the entire story. Shang Tsung, his youth wholly restored. All of us were shocked, no words formed from either of us. Before we can even get a word out, Raiden teleported in front of us.

"Here to congratulate the Maddox Siblings on their victory, sorcerer?" Raiden asked sternly.

Shang Tsung snickered. "Hmph." He turns to me, and it didn't surprise me that he would remark on what Goro did to me during his sham of a tournament. "It seems that having your spine fractured did nothing to scare you. Congratulations, General Maddox." His eyes then locked onto my brother. "And you too, Doctor."

"You have been revitalized. I didn't realize Shao Kahn had a habit of rewarding failure." Raiden spat.

That's when I chimed in. "Funny, we were talking about you yesterday. We're surprised you're not dead. Skull for brains must be outraged from your loss on top of Goro's death." I eyed him cautiously. "Why are you even here?"

"Emperor Shao Kahn has an offer, Raiden," Shang Tsung ignores me, holding Raiden's attention. "A new tournament."

I scoff at the mere premise. "I didn't chalk you to be a comedian, Shang Tsung. You oughta work on your material because that was a horrible joke."

"I see no reason to participate in any plan of yours." Raiden followed up on my comment, his arms folding.

Shang Tsung, disregarding his rebuff of the offer, continued. "The Emperor proposes a single tournament to replace the current system of 10. It will be held in Outworld. If Outworld loses, Shao Kahn will abandon his claim to Earthrealm forever. However, should Earthrealm fall, Outworld will absorb it. And-"

"And? You're already breaking the rules that the Elder Gods established by even setting foot in Earthrealm when a Mortal Kombat tournament isn't taking place. Tch, now you're manchild of an emperor wishes to offer another tournament even though he lost his claim to Earthrealm for another 98 years?" Benji inquired angrily.

Shang Tsung, in response, shot my brother an icy glare, obviously livid that Goro's soul was no longer his to absorb. "Do not think I haven't forgotten about what you did to Goro, Doctor. Shao Kahn is furious that his champion has died by your hand. So, on top of Earthrealm being absorbed if she loses, Shao Kahn has chosen to announce a bounty."

"A bounty on who, sorcerer?" I questioned, already not liking where this is going.

"Well, despite the fact that you and your brother are survivors alongside Liu Kang, it was he who bested me two years ago. So, if you were to accept our proposal, Shao Kahn will place a bounty on both your heads. Whoever on Outworld's side manages to bring either of you to Shao Kahn will earn a high favor, one for each sibling. The reward for your capture will be up to the captor. Which means that if I were to capture you both," Shang Tsung inflames his hand. "I'll extract both your souls."

We all give him looks similar to: "You're retarded." This lunatic truly believes we're going to accept this new proposal. I might as well put on a ballerina outfit to make it worthwhile to show my displeasure with this bullshit.

Shang Tsung then turns his back, his next words aimed at my brother. "Oh, and Doctor; please do consider the offer yourself, seeing as though Jade's very life could hang in the balance."

Oh no. I could see Benji's hands clench tightly, so much so that blood began seeping from his palms. In an instant, he charged forward to try and tackle Shang Tsung, who turned around with a smug grin on his face. It took the combined efforts of myself and Jax to restrain him adequately.

"You stay the hell away from her, bastard!" Benji furiously yelled.

"Ah, so my intuition was correct," Shang Tsung replied before igniting his other hand.

Within moments, the dark sorcery revealed a scene played out two years ago. I was able to make out what the pictured entailed. It was Benji meditating in silence before Jade walked in, speaking on how Shang Tsung commended my brother on his matches earlier that day, but that Shang Tsung ordered her to dispose of him. So, this is how it all began.

"I did instruct Jade to trail your movements after you surprised both of your opponents with convincing victories. However, not even I counted on her trying to take you on head first, knowing the consequences that could befall on her. That wasn't what intrigued me," Shang Tsung babbled, the scene shifting to Benji and Jade sharing a kiss just before I arrived, my brother having a longing look on his face as she walked away. "Jade seems to have a keen interest in you, Doctor. Why that is, I don't know, nor do I care, though I have a feeling its due to your shared Edenian heritage." He extinguished the flame on his hand. "It has proven to be a useful piece of information."

Benji's rage increased, making it harder to hold him back, even with Jax and I's combined strength. "If you lay one finger on Jade-"

Shang Tsung raised one of his hands. "Save your energy. I have done nothing to your precious emerald rose. Not yet, of course. Should Jade continue seeing you behind mine or the Emperor's back, she'll be dealt with... _severely_."

"Send the emperor our regards," Raiden answered bluntly after stepping in front of us.

Possibly predicting this outcome, Shang Tsung summoned a Tarkatan Horde, and they immediately start attacking and killing monks all over the compound. Raiden swings on Shang Tsung, their battle as ferocious as one would expect. Jax, Benji, Sonya, and I jump down the balcony and begin warding off the Tarkata passing through Shang Tsung's portal. They were no Baraka's; that's for sure. For the most part, they were easy to repel with all our efforts.

I scan the battlefield, blood littering the sacred ground, numerous bodies of monks scattered around. The sight made me want to vomit. That pointy beard

"How's everyone?" Benji checks on everyone first.

"I'm ok," I acknowledged. "Not worse for wear. Jax? Sonya?" I yell out.

Nothing.

"Jax? Sonya?" I yell again.

Silence. After I kill a Tarkatan creeping behind me, I take another view at my surroundings. Benji is consuming the soul of a fallen Tarkatan, Jax is on the ground out cold. And Sonya? No trace of her I could see; abducted, I assume. What a fucking disappointment! At this point, I'm glad I retired.

It takes a while, but we kill the rest of the Tarkatan invaders, on top of the rest who made it through. Johnny (who arrived late) chipped in to help us down the rest. The Academy is practically in ruins, both Tarkatan and Monk corpses strewn all over. Finally, Jax wakes up after having his bell rung. Raiden comes and meets with us all. Shang Tsung wasn't with him, however.

"Where is Shang Tsung?" I demand, clearly agitated by what took place.

Raiden shook his head in disappointment. "He gained a momentary advantage during our kombat and escaped. I now realize what we must do."

"Wait," Jax interrupted him. "Where's Sonya?"

"Abducted. The Tarkatan Horde took her while we weren't looking." I wasn't happy in the slightest, anger present on facial expression.

"Shang Tsung has made it clear that Earthrealm will continue to face threats for as long as we refuse the offer," Raiden finished during the momentary silence.

Benji sighs audibly, and I can tell he's more than frustrated by what happened here, but also with what Shang Tsung said about dangling Jade's life in the process. "As much as I would love to refuse, the invasions will start to spread. I guess we don't have a choice, even if it means putting a bounty on our heads."

"The bounty is irrelevant. No one is going to capture us on their best day," I snapped. "Accept the offer, Raiden. We've been looking for an excuse to go to Outworld and the tournament is a perfect scapegoat." I turn to Jax, my anger failing to dissipate. "I'm disappointed in you. You're the Major for arguably the most dangerous faction in the realm, and you fell to a bunch of nameless Tarkatans. Sonya herself got abducted. You two are much better than this."

Though I wanted to eviscerate him further, my brother's hand on my shoulder stopped me from doing so. "Come on, Cal. We have to head back to the estate and prep ourselves."

I nod in agreement. "Let's go, Benji. We'll meet you all later."

We leave the Academy and book it back to the estate. Before we completely exit we hear Raiden accept Shao Kahn's offer. "Hear me, Elder Gods! I accept the terms offered by Shao Kahn!" Raiden proclaimed.

Benji and I run towards the Trainer's estate. When we arrived, we slam the door open. Sareena and Kenshi heard the bang from the other side of the estate and ran up to meet us.

"Callie Ann? Benjamin? What happened?" Kenshi asked us, alarmed at the scars on our bodies, though they weren't serious.

"Shang Tsung infiltrated the Academy and forced Earthrealm into another tournament," I spat out. "Raiden just accepted the proposal. On top of all that, Sonya has been abducted."

"Sonya was taken? This is not good," Kenshi spoke sadly.

Benji issued a simple command. "Prepare yourselves. We're heading to Outworld."

Everyone separates to get ready. I head to the dojo to get my Litchfield and .308. I head to my room and grab my Combat Knife and holster. I kiss the blade. "It's that time again."

I sling the holster around my calf and place the Combat Knife in the holster. Both rifles are hooked around my shoulders. I catch Benji in the recreational area applying tape on his fingers and wrists, his 9mm safely seated on the table. He finished taping his hands and looked up to see me armed.

"Cal," he stated before continuing his tape work.

"Have any tape to spare?" I ask.

Benji tosses me his roll of solid tape. I quickly went to work in taping my trigger fingers and hand for better grip and comfort, something I'll need when the fights stray away from the arena.

Benji was justifiably confused. "Why just your trigger fingers?"

"To prevent blisters," I said before giving him back his tape. "Here."

He put it away and stored his 9mm in the back of his pants. Just from his actions alone, I could tell my older sibling was quite apprehensive about returning to Outworld, and I'm not just speaking on the bounties Shao Kahn graciously placed on our heads.

Sareena comes with a unique looking sword, her face betraying her earlier look of fear when we returned.

"What's that?" I ask.

She taps the handle a couple of times. "My sword named the Devastator. Okada made it for me a couple of years ago."

Sure enough, Kenshi appeared with Sento in his possession. "I'm ready."

I sigh, hoping that whatever Shao Kahn and his pathetic excuse of a sorcerer had up their sleeves would fall through like their last plot. "Ok, then. Let's go to Outworld."

"I think this is the time to intervene." A feminine voice spoke. No one can direct where it came from at all.

"I think I'm finally going mad," Benji said to no one in particular.

The voice came back on with eerie happiness. "No, Doctor. Far from the truth. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Artifical Optimal Intelligence or AOI for short. I'm the AI of the Trainer's estate. It's nice to meet you all finally."

"AOI, as nice as it is to meet you, we have to head to Outworld," Benji informed her.

"Yes, you have said so," she remarked. "If you wish, I can transport you all there. That way the Doctor won't have to use any of his Magic Pool."

We all agree as that would preserve my brother's needed energy. "Amazing. Please do that, AOI," I requested.

"Yes, General. Transporting the four of you in Three. Two. One."

I felt a lot lighter; my vision was starting to see substantial doses of blue. "See you all on the other side," I say before I don't see everyone anymore.

"Safe passage, you four. I wish to introduce myself better when you all return." AOI spoke before her voice became nonexistent.

For a few moments, I saw only white. When I could see again, I see wastelands for miles. Luckily, I see civilization in front of me though it was a decent sized trek for us to embark. The teleportation went through, and I didn't lose anything, weapons or limbs, to boot.

"Is everyone all right?" I ask.

Silence greets me. Odd. I talk again. "Benji? Are you there?" I ask once again.

No one said a word.

My heart skipped at the possibility. I turn around and see no one within my general vicinity. Shit. AOI fucked up the teleportation process, separating us all across Outworld, Gods know where.

I'm alone in enemy territory with a hefty bounty on my head.

"Wonderful. Just wonderful." Those were the only words I could say before inevitably starting my treacherous journey in Outworld.

* * *

**A/N: Well, shit. The team has been separated when AOI teleported them to Outworld! I think this is an excellent time to repeat this. Welcome to Arc II! The separation is a major plot point this Arc. Now we'll see how the Maddox Siblings fare without each other for once. While they have to fight off possible hunters for the bounties on their heads, will they survive and stave off a possible invasion from Shao Kahn? Stick around and see if they do in Arc II of Gone, but Not Forgotten!**

**Now the usual.**

**Did you guys like the chapter? Did you not? Let me know with a Review or a PM. While you're at it, check out my profile and give my other stories a shot. Also, please vote on my poll. I would say that I have to work on other stories, but I came to a realization when AD became my Beta Reader. I like writing for this story, so I think I'm just going to focus on it for a while. Moreover, if you're here from one of my other stories, I'm sorry. I'm going to go now. Later! Currently listening to Runnin' by The Pharcyde.**


	12. Chapter 5: Reunions

**Day 1 of the Second MK Tournament: 2:00 P.M; Outworld.**

* * *

**Benjamin's POV**

Damn it, AOI. If what they say about the road to hell is paved with good intentions, then she must've known a shortcut. The intent couldn't have been anymore altruistic, but her mistake was glaring nonetheless. Now the entire team has been separated in a realm we do not know well with a bounty marked on my head - fantastic.

Truthfully, Cal and I had been waiting for this opportunity since we took up our new positions, so, in hindsight, I shouldn't be too angry. Alas, here I am at my wit's end. Even the pettiest circumstance would be reason enough for me to start hurting others in twisted, demented ways. At times like this, being a Doctor can be horrifying; however, believing in my better sense of judgment, I tried calming my inner thoughts down. Best get myself acquainted with Outworld since I'm here alone.

Usually, I'd fret and worry, but everything came full circle when I began walking around, recollecting a conversation Cal, and I had a few days ago. The topic of conversation? Trust and capabilities.

* * *

**Trigger Flashback:**

_It was early morning, and I had just finished my morning meditations. The realm being at peace (at the time) wasn't enough of an excuse to forsake my traditions. When I finished, I head to the kitchen to grab some food. I arrive to find Cal sitting at the table, finishing her breakfast. Thankfully she's wearing appropriate clothing around the estate._

_"Mornin' Benji," Cal greeted. "You got a second?"_

_I found it odd that she was awake at such an early hour. Must have been for a good reason. Otherwise, she wouldn't be waking up until the better part of 9 or so. "Good morning, and I do have time." I sit opposite her. "What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing, not now at least," she said before a pause followed. "I was just thinking of my growing trust issues."_

_Something told me my younger sister was still dealing a lot with harboring trust for other people other than myself. This notion was beginning to drag on longer than needed. If Cal can't trust anybody else, how will she fare if we become separated from each other? Call me crazy, but it's bound to happen sooner or later._

_"They're still growing?" I inquired, my arms folded. "You'll lose trust in me if you keep going at this rate." I point out._

_Being the more stubborn sibling, Cal shook her head. "That will never happen, especially after everything we've gone through. Voluntary jumping off the Golden Gate Bridge will likely happen first." She said bluntly._

_To this day, I cannot fathom Cal's warped thought process on how she trusts other people who are just as worthy of it than me. It's a conundrum I've yet to solve and doubt I ever will._

_"How can you bring yourself not to trust those who are just as strong if not stronger t-" I started._

_"I know what you're going to ask, so I'm just going to cut you off," Cal quipped, sighing as she placed a palm on my face. "If it were anyone else, I'd completely ignore them for asking such a stupid question. However, since this is you I'm talking to, I can understand your questioning of my reasoning."_

_Callie cleared her throat louder than usual, meaning I'm going to sit through a 'Callie Ann rant.' I groan audibly. Never were these rants of my little sister ever a joy to endure, mainly because she's overly dramatic for no apparent reason. I will admit that Cal does eventually hit the main points, but I wish she'd stop beating around the bush and just come out with whatever she has on her mind. It would save both of us a_

_"Hey! You brought this on yourself, Benji!" Callie silenced me verbally, though I didn't say a word. "I was thinking about possible scenarios the four of us will run into while doing our jobs. While doing so, it all revolved around my trust issues, which brings us to your question. You're partially correct; I do only trust you. Though I can name an encyclopedia's amount of others who, on paper, deserve my trust, I can't or won't give it to them." She then pointed her finger at me. "Me trusting you and only you can be summed up with an analogy."_

_Gods, I wish I could bang my head against the wall right now, but refrain from doing so not to startle Sareena and Kenshi who are still asleep. That may no longer be the case with how loud my sister can become. I groan even louder than before; a 'Callie Ann Rant' and a 'Maddox Analogy'? Jumping off the Golden Gate bridge suddenly sounds very appealing._

_"Hey! Shut up, Benji!" Cal quipped at me as if she heard my thoughts. "Say if I ask you to come hunting with me, and you said yes. That should conclude a couple of things because asking someone to go hunting together is pretty much asking: 'Can you make sure I don't die today?' During our hunting session, we have to work together to get more done."_

_"But that doesn't explain why you only choose to trust me." I interrupt._

_"I'm getting there," she shot back. "Once again, you're right. I did run two armies, but the fact you ignore, Benji, is that you and I count as an army. So, technically, I've been a part of three armies."_

_Well, Cal wasn't necessarily wrong in her logic. There's where the facts started rolling in as my sister continued, putting her dirty dishes in the sink before washing them._

_"I have run nearly 700 missions with the Freedom Fighters, our success rate about 75%, and ran around 300 missions with Special Forces, the success rate at about 60%. However, In our time with the Resistance, we ran more than 1000 missions, with us failing zero of them." Cal gave out the facts. "This all revolves around the hunting analogy, our jobs, and the possible scenarios we may run into by extension. If we go hunting together, we may be separated in our line of work, and won't always be together. But because you are 'my' partner, or because I asked you to go hunting with me. My ability to trust you traces back to the history of what we've done. If for some reason we aren't together, I don't have to worry about your well being, because I know what we're capable of as a team. That's why I only trust you, Benji."_

_I couldn't tell what was better; Cal's clear cut explanation, or that she finally stopped babbling. In all seriousness, though, she was right._

* * *

**Present:**

It was then I started using Cal's analogy as motivation to finish these missions. To fail at this point would be spitting on our bond, and since we're the only Maddox members left, it would disgrace our family legacy. With newfound resolve, I continue my trek into an unknown section of Outworld. The place practically looked like a ghost town, every building in need of repair, no one in sight for miles. As I continue wandering into the area, I start hearing footsteps, someone converging on my location.

Someone's following me; and why I halt myself from going any further. There's a couple of cottages in front of and behind me, a paved stone road serving as a clear path to the next city. My eyes won't help me here unless my stalker waltzes out in front of me, so I used my ears instead to guide me. The footsteps grew in sound and pace. Sure enough, I open my eyes and look behind to see Baraka, both blades out ready to pounce on me. Quickly, I summon a portal underneath to escape his ambush before leaping behind him, using a high kick to stagger him as the portal disappeared. Baraka's not the best at stealth.

"How did you know?" the Tarkatan's leader queried, clearly livid his plan failed.

"We're the only people in this sector, Baraka. I would have to be deaf not to know you were following me." I respond, my hands inside my pockets as I study him. "Seems like Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung sent you after me first. That tells me the hunt is officially on then."

Baraka snarls. "A smart observation, Doctor. Shang Tsung did send another after you alongside me. When I bring you to the palace, their services won't be needed," he claimed. "I never forgot what the General did to me two years ago. I was hoping the horde would slice her delicate skin right off the bones."

I scoff at this poor fool who thinks his _unstoppable_ horde was enough to corral my sister. "Using your head was never your thing, eh? If she beat you easily, then what would a bunch of lesser Tarkata do?"

I was dumbfounded at the stupidity of his inquisition; that Baraka sincerely believed Cal would be frightened, let alone intimidated by his savages. Baraka was having none of my banter, however.

"Quiet!" he ordered. "I could've brought my horde to devour you when they sent us to track you down."

I raise an eyebrow. Shao Kahn and his bitch boy must really want me dead. "And why haven't you done so, Baraka? You could've easily had your wish fulfilled if you had done so." I stated.

Slowly, Baraka inched closer to where I stood, prompting me to be ready for a fight. "Contrary to popular belief, we Tarkata have honor. I may utterly despise you and your sibling, but you've both earned my respect without a doubt. My wish is simply a chance to fight you or have a rematch with Callie Ann." Both his blades reach their highest length. "I will not accept a victory if you don't give your best, Doctor! Prepare yourself!"

Before the fight began, my foot touches something, a baton to be exact. I don't recall ever seeing this out here. I pick it up, but before I toss it aside, Baraka had speared me onto my back, his left blade rearing back to skewer my head. Instinctively, I use the baton to block his attack and threw him off of me. I try to press on the offensive with a blow to the head, but he kicks me in the gut, forcing me back a few feet.

Baraka relies more on aggressiveness, so the tempo was in his favor, his refined strikes from two years ago much more potent than when I first saw him compete. I can't find a clear window to strike back as he's putting me on the defensive. However, I see a fraction of an opening, one that I took advantage of by clipping his shoulder with the baton before following it up with a hard knee to the face, nearly shattering his nose. Baraka retreated for a moment and felt his nose, crunching it back in place with a simple twist, a large bruise on his forehead. I dust myself off then wag the baton at Baraka in a disappointing manner.

"You talk of a fair fight, but you assault me when I no longer make eye contact?" I mock. "Shame on you, Baraka."

His rage increased after my remark. "You mock me at your peril, Edenian!"

"Guess the cat's out of the bag, huh? Yeah, I'm an Edenian. My sister has at least 21,000 years over you, and I 22,000 years. You're outmatched, plain and simple." I finalize.

My mind games were starting to take effect as Baraka mindlessly charged again. "We shall see! This battle is not over yet!"

I quickly get ready for another round of attacks, continuing to block Baraka's onslaught, but Baraka managed to knick the bridge of my nose, blood oozing from the wound. Can't say I didn't deserve that for as much trash talking I've done. I couldn't adequately assess the wound's severity as Baraka's speed seemingly increased, making it harder to evade every attack. Using quick thinking, I slam the baton against Baraka's shoulder again, a rather nasty bruise the result as I lodged my fist into his gut, my power beginning to take shape in ascending strikes until I slam him in the face which knocked him up. One final kick to the sternum put Baraka on the ground for good as he wasn't getting up anytime soon. I put the baton in my duster pocket before making my way towards the beaten Tarkatan lying on the dirt ground who tried to return to his feet but failed every time.

"Give up, Baraka," I tell him. "This match is over."

"I refuse. We are just getting started, Edenian."

Baraka made a desperate swing at my feet but didn't come anywhere close. That's when I decided that enough was enough. With my right foot, I stomp on and break the blade attached to his right arm, Baraka's screams echoing throughout the realm to show his audible agony. I forcefully grab him by his gi's lapel and lift him with one arm.

"You're a lot stronger than you look," he noted in reverence. "I surrender; the match is yours."

I smile at my granted victory. "Good. Now then, you're going to be a good boy and relay a message to that snake of a sorcerer, Shang Tsung."

Though defeated, Baraka remained defiant. "You are not in a position to- GGRRKK!"

I interrupt him by wrapping my fingers around his neck, cutting off his breathing as I've just about had it with Baraka's boastful pride. "Being a Doctor, I know how to make things more painful." My grip tightens on the defeated Tarkatan. "If you don't relay this message, I'll snap your neck and end your life! Now swallow your pride and do what I say!"

Knowing I wouldn't take no for an answer, Baraka conceded. "What… is your message, Edenian?"

Mercifully, I let him go, allowing Baraka to kneel while heaving for air. "Tell Shang Tsung that he has incurred the attention of a wrathful Maddox, and if he so much as lays a finger on Jade, I will personally inflict fifteen layers of damnation upon him. Moreover, I'll torture his body in ways that would make the Netherrealm wastes seem like paradise, and ensure the remaining hours of his life are the most brutalized since he incurred his curse from the Elder Gods themselves. Need I repeat myself!?" I angrily demand.

Though it was brief, I saw Baraka quiver at my uptick in voice inflation, no doubt fearful of what I was truly capable of doing to anyone, even to the dreaded Shang Tsung and his Emperor.

"No need, Edenian. I will relay the message," Baraka hesitantly accepted before shakily rising to his feet. "In truth, I hope you keep your word. If anyone deserves pain and suffering, it's that sorcerer. Though I don't understand what you see in that Edenian."

"You need not understand what isn't your business," I retorted. "Now get lost, before I change my mind about sparing you."

Baraka nodded before finally walking (or waddling) away from my sight. A deep sigh left me. Thank goodness Cal convinced me to train hard with her over these past few months. Otherwise, I don't think I would've survived against someone like Baraka. I can't always rely on my Warlock skills to bail me out at any given point. Actual hand to hand combat will serve me well should it come down to that.

Jade, I hope no harm has come her way. Call me a hopeless romantic, but I can't help but think of her wellbeing and how difficult it must be for Jade to live within the same quarters of those she unwillingly serves. I had to get moving. The longer I stay here, the easier it will be for other hunters gunning for that hefty bounty.

As I continued my mindful wandering of this section of Outworld, I started recognizing things. Flora and fauna in the region looked humane as if it was a well cared for garden. Although it's in Outworld, this part seems lively. However, I can't truly appreciate it's beauty considering that I feel like someone is following me, but it couldn't be Baraka. I feel as though his honor is the only reason why I haven't faced another ambush yet.

Taking my mind off of him for now, I continue in my trek through the towns and forests, taking on a more familial appearance. For the life of me, I still couldn't quite put my finger on what this all reminded me in my memory bank until I saw a waterfall from the side of the mountain. That's when it hit me.

_'I'm in what's left of Edenia. By the Gods, no wonder it all looked similar. The place looks relatively untouched.'_ I deducted silently.

I couldn't believe my shock at how Shao Kahn runs the realm and surprisingly left this part of Outworld alone for so long. The revelation caused me to start running instinctively. I didn't have a destination in mind; I just ran as far and fast as my legs can take me, the trees and small buildings becoming blurs as I sped past them. When I finally stopped to collect my breath, I look up around and see a wooden sign which read: "Maddox Clan Sector." Wait, I didn't remember this at all during my adolescence, hence why I'm flabbergasted.

"This is where my aunts and uncles lived before Jerrod's family started killing them off; including Mother and Papa." I think aloud. "Maybe I can learn more about my family if I pass through here."

Glancing around, I see no one, making my final decision that much easier.

"Here's hoping I don't learn that my ancestors were a bunch of cannibals or something to that effect," my inward self said before traversing into my family's section of Edenia.

The town was practically a park of small palaces with the names of each Maddox clan on every front lawn. I found all of this odd since I recalled living in a much tinier house; extravagant not the best word to describe our humble dwelling. Ugh, this is all so perplexing! I answer one question, and five more appear to take its place. Despite my growing discontent, I continue to walk through before finally reaching my destination: My parents' house.

"Here it is. Makes me all the more interested in finding some clues." I say to no one in particular.

I walk up to the door only to find the entryway locked. You have got to be kidding. After all these years, I figured some soul would find this place and try to enter.

"Are you serious?" I expressed my annoyance. "No one has stepped foot inside in nearly 10,000 plus years and its locked?"

Using my warlock magic, I constructed a working key for the door. When it spawns, I unlock the door and step inside after closing the door behind me before scanning the room. Despite not growing up here, the layout is much akin to the house where we did stay, which led me to think both floor plans are alike.

_'Think, Benji,'_ I contemplate. _'In your youth, Papa would be in his study, and Mother inside her lab; or reading and writing somewhere. If the interior is the same to an extent, then maybe the layout is too.' _I start heading for a closed door. _'Let's see if Papa had a study here too.'_

I reach the door, but before I got a chance to test my theory, I hear a noise. Rather than investigate the disturbance myself, I summon a black portal into the house right before I whistle loudly. I wait a few moments before a pitch black raven shoots out before landing on my shoulder, cuddling my neck affectionately.

"Nice to see you too, Lulie," I greet my trusted pet. "Can you check to see if anyone is here? I'll be in this room."

She caws and flies off to search the house for any intruders other than myself. I open the door, and my hunch was proven correct. Papa's study was the room I was currently in, so I leave the door open for Lulie to fly back in as I analyze my father's mess of private space. Books were scattered all over the floor while some rested on the shelves, yet I found one opened on a table that caught my attention. I pick it up and inspect the pages; each one had some writing. Flipping the cover back, I see that it's Papa's journal. Before I could even begin reading, Lulie comes back and lands on my shoulder and caws louder than usual. Now I can't understand her, but the tone suggested she was a little frightened.

I naturally express concern for my pet raven. "What's wrong, girl? There's someone here?"

Lulie caws frantically, putting me on high alert. "Okay, girl. Go find a place to-"

That's when I hear footsteps, no doubt it was the person who followed me after defeating Baraka and his savages. When the steps inched closer and became more evident, I recognized the sound of heels. My stalker is a woman. Probably someone like Tanya, who was planning on jumping me but Baraka got there first, seeing as though Shao Kahn was desperate to have my sister and I grovel at his feet.

When the woman in question arrived at the doorway, I can quickly tell it wasn't that pyromancer but someone else. She wore a cloak obscuring her face but had on a deep blue Cheongsam with an intricate design of a Crane etched on the side along with short heels and stockings that covered her legs. This mystery woman may seem friendly, but I knew better, especially here in Outworld.

"What a beautiful raven you have." Her first words weren't about our predicament, but of my raven, the voice soft yet commanding respect. "What's her name?"

I gulp audibly at the question though it was simple in nature. The stranger picks up on my skepticism.

"No worries; I'm not an enemy. Otherwise, we would be fighting already, correct?" she states the obvious.

"Her name is Lulie," I calmly respond.

I glance at Papa's journal in my hand, not even close to identifying what exactly is in it. The stranger, as if reading my mind, used a spell to engulf the contents of the journal in flames. Instinctively, I dropped it before my Papa's work quickly burns into ash.

"Tch, some friend you are." My words laced in bitterness.

"Now now, child. I do not doubt that you have many questions, but why get them from a cryptic book and piece it together when you can ask an eyewitness?" the woman inquired cryptically.

I didn't betray my look of skepticism. "And you claim to know what transpired here in this entire sector?"

As if to further enforce her answer, she lifted her palm to gaze directly at it. "Like the back of my hand. Try me, Doctor."

She's goading me into spilling something I really shouldn't. Being the person I was, I give in and ask, "What the hell happened here, and why is this part of Outworld exactly like Edenia despite the merger?"

"Ahh yes. Edenia and Outworld merged millennia ago, yet you know not the reason why Shao Kahn left it unscathed," she stated. "You're a smart boy. He may be a tyrannical piece of trash, but Shao Kahn knows beauty when he comes across it."

I may be naive at times, but I could detect a sense of pride in the stranger's voice. Just who the hell is this woman?

"As for what happened to the Maddox Family," she continued answering my question. "Well, King Jerrod's family had problems with the Maddox clan for generations involving growing relations with other realms. The Maddox family wished to expand Edenia's relations with realms like the Netherrealm, Seido, and eventually Outworld during Onaga's time as Emperor. The Dacarthi family, Jerrod's ancestors, preferred to stay in Edenia since the Maddox family were a family of warriors, hunters, and sorcerers, as opposed to the Dacarthi family and their standing in politics."

She walked and stood next to me as I sat at the edge of the table. I lean in to see if I can catch a glimpse of her face, but she noticed my attempt and wagged a finger.

"Uh uh uh, Doctor. I'll reveal myself in time. Where was I? Ah. Naturally, as the Dacarthi family are known for their paranoia on top of their political stature, started commissioning the Freedom Fighters to kill members of the Maddox family one by one."

I felt my blood run cold at the thought of each of my ancestors mercilessly killed without any regard. Jerrod indeed was mad if he was willing to go that far in murdering our people.

Her tone shifted to a more relaxed pitch as she finished the story. "But the last married Maddox couple escaped, the wife pregnant with their firstborn child who turned out to be a son," she revealed before turning towards me. "You, Benjamin."

Me...? She's trying to tell me my parents were the one who escaped their execution!? Impossible! That can't be true, hence the stern glare I threw in the woman's direction.

"How do you know so much about all this? Who the hell are you?" I demanded.

A humorless laugh left her. "Isn't it obvious, child? I'm a Maddox."

My eyes widened at the prospect. Sure, I held my suspicions for it that was the case, but her admitting to it was not something I expected. If she's a Maddox, then who exactly is she? Shakily, the woman placed her hands on the hem of her hood, almost as if she's preparing to take the cowl off.

Before she removed her disguise, she pleaded, "Don't resent me, Benjamin."

I was initially shocked by her knowing my name, but when she removed the cloak to allow me a clear visual of her face, my shock damn near doubled.

The woman who was explaining everything to me was my mother; Mai Maddox.

My mother looked as though she hadn't aged a day despite being nearly 50,000 years older than me, her dark brunette tresses cascading down her back. I can barely say anything, my mind in utter turmoil at this revelation.

"M- Mother?" I finally speak.

Tears immediately fill her eyes, threatening to spill out at any moment. "Benjamin... my eldest child. My, you have grown into such a handsome young man. Well, young for us Edenians."

Her effort in lightening the mood failed to ease my building trauma. I wanted to be ecstatic, but I still have questions know that my mother is sitting right in front of me.

"Benjamin?" My mother started. "What's wrong?"

I folded my arms over my chest. "I'm skeptical. For 19,000 years, I thought you were dead. All of a sudden, you follow me from the moment I enter Outworld, explain what became of your step-siblings, and reveal yourself." My anger began to show, tears falling down my face. "You honestly expect me to just welcome you back with open arms!?"

What happened next surprised even myself as I unfurled my arms and raised a hand before slapping my mother across the face. I made sure not to add much power, but I was understandably upset. To my astonishment, however, she wasn't mad, taking the blow in stride like she anticipated my reaction.

"I understand, Benjamin; please allow me to explain," she requested, holding her cheek. "When the Dacarthi family brought us to trial and inevitably found us guilty, Joseph suggested that since I'm an Illusionist, I should fabricate my death while taking you and Callie Ann with me to asylum. However, I didn't want to do so, determined to see our vows to the end, but your father convinced me to protect your lives no matter what. No one in Edenia can match my illusions, so it was a simple task to achieve." My mother paused to collect herself. "When our judgment day came, we weren't expecting you and Callie Ann to bear witness to our eventual demise. Okada was supposed to take you originally, but he took my place and alongside your father, fell to the death penalty."

Unable to hold back anymore, my mother cried openly at the horrid memory of our Papa's murder along with Okada. "For millennia, I watched our children grow and ended up following you both to Seido but returned to Outworld when you settled in Earthrealm. Shao Kahn's men occupied the area, so I crafted a massive psychological illusion. Everyone who came in contact with the spell believed the entire region was cursed; Shao Kahn among them. So, for 27 Earthrealm years, the Edenian sector of Outworld laid empty, allowing me to stay here."

Another silence enveloped the room as I take in all this information, which was a lot to digest in a short amount of time. Never did I fathom my mother suffered like this for such an extended period, though I couldn't find it in my heart to forgive her actions yet.

"I did some snooping around the tyrant's palace and discovered he will hold another Mortal Kombat tournament in Outworld. That's when I started searching for your whereabouts before you ran into Baraka," she disclosed.

Without warning, my mother laid a tender hand on my shoulder. "I'm so proud of what you've done, my son. You fight just like your old lady, you know? I noticed the Silat in your Pankration," she stated proudly.

Even now, I'm still at a loss for words. Our mother followed us until we established our home in Earthrealm? I couldn't believe all this.

"Then why didn't you reveal yourself to us beforehand?" I ask angrily.

My mother didn't hide her look of shame. "Because it wasn't my place. You two had to grow up and protect each other when I couldn't. Though I am your mother, I can't guide you all the time, and to be truthful; I didn't know either of you were around until I heard you became Jerrod's advisor. That's when I started watching over you, your guardian angel, but in living form." She allowed herself a small giggle as she did all those millennia ago. "I didn't want to interfere in your personal growth as people that's why I wished to die with Joseph. However, your father wanted to ensure that you both had a proper childhood, but we know by extension that a decent childhood for any Maddox was impossible. Finally, Maddox is my maiden name; your father took it when we married."

She finally finished her story. I look at my hand that I slapped my mother with and felt it shaking, guilt quickly taking hold of me.

Sensing my eventual breakdown, my mother firmly grasped the hand while holding my face with her free one. "I missed you and Callie Ann so much. I know things will never be the same between us again but-"

I interrupted her by hugging my mother's body as tightly as I could without restraining her oxygen. Tears flowed from my eyes and try as I might, they wouldn't stop. My mother realized all my pain coming out and embraced me lovingly, crying along with me. I didn't care that I felt like a kid again. For so long, I've held this turmoil within my soul. Now, I can show more of my emotions after seeing my once thought to be dead mother.

"I missed you so much, Mom! I missed you so much! You and Papa's deaths haunted us every day!" I balled my eyes out. "I'm so sorry I slapped you! Please forgive me!"

Instead of berating me, my mother gently kissed my forehead before nuzzling me, her hand caressing my face while wiping away my tears. "If anyone should be asking for forgiveness, it should be me, my child," she told me softly. "I missed you and Callie Ann much more than you can believe. Please accept my sincerest apology."

I raise my head to look my mother dead in her auburn eyes and nod happily. "Yes, I forgive you, mother. I always will."

For the first time in our reunion, my mother smiled. "My little Benny; I love you so much."

"I love you too." Energized, I rise back up, a new fire igniting in my eyes. "Now come on, we have a tyrant to dispose of."

"By all means, son," Mom said with the trademark Maddox Pride. "Also there's something else I need to talk to you about at a later date. It concerns Jade and Kitana."

I raise my eyebrows at this but chose not to press on the matter, opting instead to nod my as we leave our home and head for Shao Kahn's palace, ready for blood. However, I did have another question.

"Mother..." I start.

"Yes?" she replied.

I take out the baton and waggle it. "I take it that this was your doing as well?"

She giggled at the sight. "Guilty. Silat is much better with a weapon in hand. I know you don't like using weapons as Pankration is mostly an unarmed Martial Art, but it doesn't hurt to be safe."

Her reasoning was valid, so I chose to keep it on my person. I could need it again like I did today. Before I put the weapon away, my mother plucked it out of my hand.

"It's retractable," she said. "Pull it down."

I pull the baton down as instructed until I only see the handle. That will come in handy. "Oh, talk about convenient. Thanks, mother."

"Of course," Mom said as she opened the door, a deep frown appearing on her face. "Looks like we have a guest, Benny." Mother said.

I looked outside and failed to hide my anger. It was Sheeva, dressed even more lewdly than our last encounter (if that's even possible at this juncture). Just what the hell is it with her? It's obvious I'm not attracted to her in any fashion, so it baffles me as to why she keeps trying to win my heart unless she's after that bounty as well.

"Hello, Doctor. I've been waiting for you." Sheeva's sultry voice was creepy, not a turn on by any stretch. "Welcome to Outworld, your new home after the emperor merges Earthrealm with Outworld, just as he did with Edenia."

"I think I'm going to be ill," I spoke, revolted that I have to deal with this Shokan again. "I take it your wish is for you to become my wife still?"

Sheeva began walking in our direction; her eyes hazed with faulty seduction. "A perceptive observation. We will have our wedding, in front of Jade no less, seeing as she's very fond of you."

This is the second person today who has talked ill of Jade. Had it not been for my mother holding me back, I would use every source of magic in my arsenal to make Sheeva's remaining days of life a living hell. Not only that, it made me want to march up to the palace and rescue Jade from that hellish life she's had to live.

Before I could retaliate, my mother stepped in front of me. "No, child. I will deal with her."

Sheeva didn't take too kindly to the threat. "And who are you to be claiming as such?"

"Benjamin's mother, that's who, and I never recalled giving you consent to consummate with my son, especially if you plan on taking him as your man-whore," she chastised Sheeva. "I'm quite familiar with Shokan tradition. Now, you will leave my child alone. He broke your arm and damaged your vertebrae, yet you still pursue? Your injuries also affected your brain. Also, what in Argus' name is up with your outfit? You have no protection, let alone no decency. If I were to attack you with a weapon, how would you defend yourself?"

I can see where we got: "In Argus' name." from.

"You certainly act like a mother," Sheeva wasn't backing away. "How about you give me consent, and make me a happy Shokan?"

Ignoring my mother's berating was not the wisest choice to make as she took out what looked to be a curved dagger. "How about I murder you instead?"

"You think you can take me, Edenian?" Sheeva asked.

"I'm responsible for why this entire section of Edenia is considered cursed," my mother stated. "But now, I can't let you walk away since you know now."

Those were her last words before my mother pounced on Sheeva, her fingers digging into the Shokan's head rather roughly as they began to glow bright blue against Sheeva's cranium, who screamed in pure agony.

"_**When I release my fingers,**_" my mother's voice commanded to that of a divinity. "Y_**ou will enter deep sleep. When you wake, you will forget this entire conversation as well as your twisted infatuation with my son.**_"

Within moments, she released Sheeva as the female Shokan fell into a deep slumber. Never before have I seen a maneuver like that before. My mother saw my awed look and smiled pleasantly.

"I'll teach you everything I know about illusions after we prevent your new home from falling into Shao Kahn's grasps," she promised, her eyes on the palace just ahead of us. "Come, Benny! To the palace!"

Following my mother, we both march towards Shao Kahn's palace.

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap for the second chapter for Arc II! What did you guys think? Did you guys like it? Did you not? Let me know with a Review or a PM. And while you're at it, check out my profile and give my other stories a shot. I'll catch you on the flipside! Later! Currently listening to Blue Moon, by Frank Sinatra.**


	13. Chapter 6: In a Sentimental Mood

**Currently listening to Shadow Hearts Covenant OST, Vicious 1915 - Battle in Europe.**

* * *

**Day 1 of the Second MK Tournament: 2:30; Outworld.**

**Callie's POV:**

I found myself wandering from where AOI spawned me; near one of the walled cities. I stick out like a sore thumb, my attire not like an Outworlder. Everyone I saw wear's clothes much akin to Ancient China, armed to some degree. Nearly every person I came in contact with had a sword, dagger, or some form of weapon. I'm not scared since I'm armed and will kill should the need arise. At any rate, I need to know my specific location and directions to Shao Kahn's Palace. So I walk up to the most humanoid person I can find to start asking questions.

"Hey, bud." I start. "What city are we in?" I ask.

He looks at me, eyes scanning my body up and down. No shit, Sherlock, I'm not from here.

He cleared his throat before addressing my question. "We are in the city of Lei Chen; ruled by Overlord Zeffeero."

Never heard of him before, goes to show that I've never stepped foot here. My interest was piqued, considering he answered my question.

"Overlord?" I repeat. "I thought Shao Kahn ruled Outworld?"

"Overlord Zeffeero was the advisor before Shang Tsung but broke away from the court. He and his supporters came here before building a giant wall around the city for settlement. Lei Chen stems from the Lei Chen Mountains, the range we're surrounded by," the man explained.

A rebel, eh? That was something I didn't expect, which gauged my interest even further. "How can I speak with the Overlord?" I ask.

From his stare alone, I could tell he was growing suspicious. "And why do you wish to speak with the Overlord? Are you affiliated with Shao Kahn?"

Now the truth reveals itself. I do dress like an assassin, and I am armed to the teeth.

I shake my head. "I'm not. I despise Shao Kahn, and I dare anyone who can equal, if not surpass my hatred for that bastard. I'm participating in the MK tournament on Earthrealm's behalf. I was a survivor of the last tournament before Shao Kahn found a loophole in the rules," I go into detail. "All I ask is for someone to direct me to his palace."

"Wait, then you must be General Callie Ann Maddox!" the man exclaims at the realization after I elaborated on my being here. "News of the first female survivor on Earthrealm's team spread fast throughout the realm." He eyes me curiously. "You do know that there is a bounty for your head, right?"

I raise an eyebrow, tensing for a potential confrontation. "I'm well aware, and not afraid to fight and or kill anyone who stands in the way of me earning Earthrealm's freedom." Quickly, I pulled my knife out and held it to the stranger's throat. "Yours included."

His hands slowly go up to prove he wasn't an enemy. "No need to get so drastic, sister. Now, put that away please."

I place my knife back in its holster. Yes, I get it that was uncalled for, but in Outworld, anything can happen.

"The fastest way to Shao Kahn's Palace is to travel through the Living Forest and walk through the accompanying beach. I've also heard that the Tarkata has taken the monks hostage on some of the ships. Raiden went there to free them."

Talk about some info!

"Thanks a bunch," I thank him. "I would bow, but that's not my thing. How do I get to the Living Forest from Lei Chen?"

"You go north of here. When you arrive there, go east, and you'll end up at the docks. The palace is then southeast of the docks," he told me before taking something out of his pocket. "Here, a compass to help with your travels."

I gladly take his possession. "Thanks, but how do you know the way so well?" I asked him.

He merely laughed. "Because General, I am Overlord Zeffeero."

My mouth went wide. I almost killed the leader of the only rebel force in Outworld. God, I feel so damn stupid. Brashness is going to get me in trouble one day.

Embarrassed, I scratched the back of my head. "Sorry about threatening you. I had no idea."

Zeffeero merely waved his hand. "All is forgiven, General. I wish you the best of luck in freeing Earthrealm from Shao Kahn's clutches."

With that, we bid farewell to each other as I leave the walled city of Lei Chen on my way to the Living Forest.

Aided by the compass, which pointed me to walk north, I couldn't help but wonder.

"Why is it called the Living Forest? Trees are already alive." I said to myself.

That thought remained in my mind until I finally arrived there, the reason why they call it the Living Forest staring me right in the eyes. Every tree here; has a face.

Frankly, I don't even want to know how or why, though I assume this was all Shao Kahn or Shang Tsung's doing. Who else would ever consider something this inhumane? I stop running and start passing through the forest; the trees' eyes eyeing me as if they knew who I was. As I continued, the place started growing darker. I saw hanging bodies, the trees eating corpses, and others catching unsuspecting visitors with their branches. Soon enough, after witnessing all of these, a tree started speaking, causing me to remain cautious after seeing this anomaly firsthand.

"Well, well, well. It seems we have our first female visitor today! An armed one at that! We got a smart lady here!" The tree bellowed, earning the laugh of a couple of the other trees.

I put my compass away in my pocket, quick to voice a counter. "At least I can move freely."

The trees started "oooh" ing, not at all fazed by my retort before their attention switched to my firearms.

"What's up with those things on your shoulders, girl?" another tree chuckled.

I glance at my Lincoln and my .308, both my prized weapons. "They're guns, and I'm probably older than you are, so don't give me lip. I'll shoot a branch off if you keep giving me an attitude."

The tree's only response was to laugh, starting a trickle effect with his fellow wooden friends. I shrug before taking my Repeater Rifle off my left shoulder, aiming at the sky.

*BOOM*

My shot hit a bunch of leaves, branches, twigs, and a bird that fell around me. I prep another round in the chamber before placing the rifle back on my shoulder. Instead of being angry, the tree looked rather impressed.

"Well, I'll be! This woman's certainly bold! To think we all thought about eating you! Back off, boys! She's a keeper!" it commanded.

I hear the sound of vines retracting back to their place. The tree then studied me carefully with as much of a thinking face it could muster.

"Hmmm. Now that I think about it, you look familiar; vaguely familiar in fact," it said.

How in the world does this tree know me? "I would say the same, but you're the first talking tree I've met." I turn my back to begin walking away. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a palace to infiltrate."

"Wait, woman!" the tree shouted. "You plan on rebelling against Shao Kahn?"

"Rebel? No, I'm a kombatant for the Mortal Kombat tournament. Furthermore, that clown placed a bounty on my head. Any member of Outworld's team to bring my brother and I in gets two wishes; primarily meaning they can do whatever they want with our lives." I explain.

"Can we turn you in?" the tree asked jokingly.

That comment made me furious. "Hell no! However, if you say you can help then by all means."

"Can those firearms on your shoulders shoot far?" He asked.

"Uh huh, and with me shooting, they can go even farther," I answer before an idea popped in my head. "Hey, Tree. Can I use you as a Sniper Perch?"

Confusion wracked the tree's expression. "A what?"

"A Sniper Perch. I use your branch or something of the sort as a place where I can take shots at the enemy." I clarify my request.

"Oh, by all means, go ahead. Here I'll give you a boost," he said as he lent me a vine to lift my body to his strongest branch.

From my vantage point, I look with squinted eyes to see what looks like a hub for the soldiers on the outskirts of the forest. I couldn't ask for a perfect position, placing a suppressor on my Sniper Rifle before getting comfortable.

Ever since Uncle Okada and Benji told me of my powers, I've started noticing things changing; Hawkeye is what I named it. It's as if everything around me slows down to where everything else moves slowly like molasses. I look down inside the scope, my vision becoming brighter and sharper. After inhaling a deep breath; I settle on an unsuspecting target.

*BOOM*

Just like that, they fall dead, a headshot to a common foot soldier. I continue looking down my scope, eyeing for more game in this specific hunt. My next target causes me to grin like a Cheshire cat. I spy with my little eye something… Purple.

It was Rain, all alone.

I start snickering sinisterly, so much so that the tree starts getting a little scared. I aim for the brat's head but didn't pull the trigger, deciding to plant fear instead. Plus, I feel like Benji should be the one to take him down. With that, I ended up shooting Rain in the arm, which caused him to take a nasty looking fall from the impact. Dislodging the last used bullet, I prep my weapon for the next unfortunate soul who ends up in my crosshairs to my delight, who better than Tanya. I wait to take my next shot, analyzing what their conversation was about (besides the fact there's a bleeding, gaping hole in Rain's arm). What happened next was something I thought would never take place.

I saw Tanya softly kiss Rain on the lips, even a little tongue action.

I couldn't help but grin even more, and being the sadistic bitch I can be, I take the suppressor off my rifle. I'll spare Rain just for Benji, but Tanya? I have no qualms ending her treacherous life on the spot, no remorse or any second thought. I remove the bullet spent on Rain's arm, and it flies to who knows where. Carefully, I aim for Tanya's perfectly targetable head, but before I could end that traitor's miserable life, another figure enters my sight.

A redhead woman, a very voluptuous one at that.

I sat there in awe at her beauty. She's filled out very nicely along with a pair of dark eyes — definitely quite a looker.

Tanya makes a motion that most likely signals the new woman to scout the Living Forest, meaning I won't make fireworks out of Tanya's cerebrum and cerebellum today. Pouting to myself, I jump off the branch and land on my feet, ready to book it for the beach. However, the tree stops me from leaving.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked sarcastically.

"I got places to be, and people to kill," I say bluntly, slinging my rifle over my shoulder. "We can chat some other time."

I begin making my way out before that woman finds my location before the tree said, "But I remember who you are, or rather who you were, General Maddox."

I froze in my tracks, slowly turning around to see that the tree has a somber expression.

However, I wasn't falling for that. "I'm not convinced. Everyone in Outworld knows I was a former General of the Special Forces."

He remained persistent, however. "Not of Earthrealm's Special Forces. The Edenian Freedom Fighters," he corrected me. "We thought you were gone forever."

Though his claim seemed odd, I still wasn't convinced. Only one way to find out if what he's saying is the truth. "If you were a Freedom Fighter, tell me something only a Freedom Fighter knows."

"We used to call Captain Ryuji by his nickname Butterface; yourself included General." He answered. "I know the Doctor, your brother, isn't here with you, but on behalf of the other Freedom Fighters, we're sorry for treating him without looking into the details of why he learned Necromancy."

Can't say I saw that coming. While I'm glad they apologized for what Benji and I went through all those years ago, it needs to be in front of him.

"You're apologizing to the wrong person," I say without emotion. "When Benji eventually comes around, you can tell him sorry yourself, though I doubt he'll accept it."

I needed to get out of here because murderous pursuers are on my ass, and a former Freedom Fighter is keeping me from escaping, yet I couldn't help but continue the conversation. My time as leader of the Freedom Fighters seemed like a lifetime ago. I need to know a few things at least.

"How'd the Freedom Fighters fare after I left?" I ask, genuinely curious and concerned.

At this point, I'm ready to fight because escaping is impossible now. I hope it's one person, mainly Rain seeing as he's injured. If they possessed half a brain, they'd send someone else.

"Her Majesty, Queen Sindel, took over in your absence. She did a wonderful job," he responded.

I roll my eyes and groan, not the name I wanted to hear.

"Regardless of how you feel about her family, Sindel did her best to clear you and your brother's names. However, there is only one General Maddox, your leadership's unrivaled. Even though I'm nothing more than a talking tree, it is with as much pleasure I can muster when I say it was an honor serving under you. I'd do it all over in a heartbeat," he praised me.

I start sniffing and can feel tears sliding down my complexion. Never did I ever think this would affect me so severely. To this day, I harbored ill feelings for my former home for how my brother and our family's treatment through the years, but there's still someone who thought highly of us during our shortened tenure. Whether that was out of pity or sympathy, I couldn't tell. My mind was a wreck.

"Stop it, soldier." I counter, somehow managing to respond. "I turned my back on my homeland."

"Only because we were foolish enough to let you go, General. The moment we fell for King Jerrod's lie was when we lost you forever. I remember that day, we all heard Jerrod's rally against your brother, and we foolishly believed him; thus, our training became thrice as hard, demanding, and strict."

I teared up even more; the drops fall on the ground. There's no way I could keep this facade up for much longer.

My former soldier continued his tragic story. "We all thought it was you being you, but in hindsight, it was punishment for believing what we heard at face value rather than ask you or the Doctor himself. I'm truly sorry."

I couldn't take it anymore and cried so hard, just balling my eyes out. Niagara Falls felt like nothing compared to my waterworks. I was sniffing uncontrollably; my vision blurred temporarily. I could not stop my sadness over what became of that trial, that bastard ruining our lives.

"General, are you crying? I wish the others could see this," the tree half-joked.

I laugh a little before wiping the last of my tears. "Shut up. Just because I was a hardass doesn't mean I can't be sentimental."

"How touching," someone purred.

The next voice wasn't from the tree but my pursuer, the redhead. She walked up to me, alone with no apparent backup. The fist I formed was tight enough where the pressure could cause my palm to start bleeding.

I take my rifles off of my shoulders and lean them on my former soldier. "Hold on to these for me."

"Yes, General," he obeyed.

I tie my hair up and breathe out. No way I can take this woman for granted. She may appear mesmerizing, but we all know that familiar saying. Looks can be deceiving.

"Cute dagger," I remark sarcastically before taking out my combat knife.

"The fabled General Callie Ann Maddox, the loudmouthed General and Iron Maiden of Edenia, deadly as she is beautiful. Not to mention baby sister of Benjamin "Mad Man" Maddox," the woman drawled, every word rolling off her lips. "You two have quite a reputation in Outworld, your brother especially."

I decide to take a page out of my brother's book, showing a challenging smirk. "Always nice to meet a fan, especially pretty ones like yourself." I wink at her after my comment. "What's your name, Red?"

She inches closer to me. "You may call me Skarlet. The bounty on your head yields quite the reward, a single wish for each Maddox Sibling brought to Shao Kahn alive."

Her speech pattern was so intoxicating, and how she pronounced my name sounded exotic. I can feel my heart skip beats, my free hand shaking, which went unnoticed until Skarlet glanced down.

"Problem, Callie Ann?" she taunted. "Am I that stunning to make the legendary General Maddox tremble?"

Wow, and I thought I was full of myself. A hearty laugh escapes me before answering. "Yeah. I'm trembling all right, in anticipation." I sultry speak. "Ready?"

Skarlet replied, "I'll lead; you follow."

We both get into our stances, slowly decreasing the space between us until we were close enough where our legs and daggers intersect. A simple contact occurred as the confrontation took an aggressive turn.

The sounds of blades violently echoed throughout the forest. I was holding back, but Skarlet doesn't need to know that. I finally get the chance to fight someone that wasn't Rain, Tanya, Shang Tsung, or Goro even though he was dead. Therefore, I plan on enjoying myself in this match.

She goes for an overhead slash, but I managed to block it and kick her in the gut, pushing her back a decent distance.

"Not bad, Skarlet," I said.

She merely scoffs at my observation. "Spare me your sarcasm, Edenian. You have not escaped our exchange without flesh wounds yourself."

To my surprise, Skarlet patted her left cheek playfully. I feel my face's left side, blood staining my hand, albeit the wound was small compared to what my spine endured.

"I wasn't using sarcasm, but I applaud you for hitting me," my voice trailed off. "My blow was cleaner."

"That may be so, Callie Ann," Skarlet began, her body language turning more aggressive than before. "But because of your wound, I can do this!"

Her right hand started making motions. That's when I felt a stinging sensation from where Skarlet cut me, my face wincing at the blood extracted from my skin, nearly prying my cheek as Skarlet absorbed it into her body before forming it into a crimson dagger. So, I have a blood mage on my hands. This factor got me more intrigued as to how far her abilities go.

Using her free hand, Skarlet shot her created dagger at blinding speeds. I instinctively duck to avoid having my skull impaled as I rushed Skarlet.

"You think I am a fool, Callie Ann?" Skarlet questioned my tactics. "You think you can just jump over me?"

I chuckle as I close the distance. "No."

I managed to grab and slam Skarlet against the ground before disarming the dagger using her finger as leverage. After tossing the blade out of sight, I then cut Skarlet in the same area where she sliced me, albeit a much bigger wound, and to her embarrassment (at least I think so) my knife managed to cut her top, exposing her breasts to me. My oh my was it a pleasure to ogle at those ample jugs, probably around the same size as mine.

Wait. What the hell is wrong with me!?

Anyhow, I get off of Skarlet and retreat to my rifles, placing them back over my shoulders. I glance back to see Skarlet both arms covering her chest. I couldn't help but laugh at her flustered face, the same red color of her attire.

"Problem, Skarlet?" I feigned confusion.

"How dare you embarrass me like this!" Skarlet screamed. "If Shao Kahn were to see me-"

"Then I hope he doesn't see you in your current state," I interrupt. "While you gather yourself, I have some Tarkata to kill. I dare you to try and beat me again if you're up for it. I'll be glad to embarrass you some more." I say.

Satisfied, I brisk past her, but not before blowing Skarlet a kiss as I run off to my next destination. What was I doing? Why didn't I kill her? It would've spared me the trouble later. Eh, whatever. No use crying over spilled milk.

I continue on the downtrodden path until the docks came into view, my pace quickening before I see a small armada of ships. I finally reached the docks, sneaking around to see the Tarkatan horde are still docking Shaolin Monks into their vessels. The sight made me sick. I'll kill them all for this treachery. I also see Kung Lao and Liu Kang dispatching the majority of the horde with little difficulty, their skills a step above their competition. When I reach their position, a stray Tarkata was poised to strike them.

Taking it as my cue, I intercept the surprise attack by stabbing the Tarkatan in the back, driving my knife down his spine that left a gaping hole. I wasn't finished yet as I slit his throat, leaving the vermin to choke on his blood. On the Tarkata's dead person was a set of keys to what I assumed were the prisons inside, before tossing the no doubt dead Tarkata into the passing waters. The Monks notices me and Liu Kang bows while Kung Lao doesn't. That didn't escape my attention. Raiden then teleports in front of me.

"General Maddox! It does me well to see you unharmed save for the small wound on your cheek," the Thunder God remarked.

I feel the still fresh wound Skarlet gave me, which stung like hell and soured my expression. "Thanks for the reassurance, Raiden. Benji and I got separated when we arrived here. I have no idea where he is, but knowing him, he's safe."

"We know first hand how ferocious Dr. Maddox can be," Liu Kang pointed out before turning to his partner. Right, Kung Lao?"

"Yes, I remember those vicious holds and submissions as if it were only yesterday," Lao snidely remarked.

Raiden noticed the keys in my hand. "Are those the keys to the prison cells, General?"

"I assume so," was my answer. "They were on the Tarkata's person when I took them." I presented the keys. "Here, you'll make better use of it than me."

"Wonderful! You've only joined with us for a few minutes, and have already done more than enough," Raiden lauded my efforts. "I'll free the monks and send them back to the Wu-Shi Academy." He turns to his prized students. "Liu Kang, Kung Lao, you two head for the Kolisseum. The official fights are taking place there." His attention turns back to me. "General, considering there is still a bounty on your head, I wouldn't advise going there just yet. See if you can find your brother or your other squadmates first. I have a feeling things will take an ugly turn. Be cautious and may the Elder Gods protect you."

After his spiel, Raiden teleported away to free the prisoners. I shrugged and started heading for the palace.

Liu Kang noticed where I was going. "General, where are you headed?"

"For the Palace, of course," I answered as if they just asked me a stupid question.

Both Monks were alarmed at my reply after Raiden just told me to avoid the Palace at all costs with this damn bounty square on my head. That's the thing, though, I do things my way.

"But there's a bounty on you," Liu Kang protested.

My pace never slowed. "I know."

Kung Lao had a response for my simple answer. "She must be mentally challenged, brother." He insulted.

Luckily, I caught wind of his dumbass remark as I whirl back around to give him a death stare. Those were not the words he should've spoken, behind my back no less.

"Liu Kang," my voice was now one of silent fury. "You go on ahead. I want a word with your Shaolin brother; privately."

"Yes, General. I'll leave at once." Liu Kang never hesitated to heed my words, lest he bears witness to one of the biggest ass-chewings in history as he left the docks. He said before frantically leaving the docks.

I look at Kung Lao, this fucking egotistical moron. Then again, that's a similarity we share, though I'm not as bad as this clown.

"I know that look, Kung Lao." I began.

As I suspected, Lao chose to be ignorant of my observation. "No idea what you're getting at, Callie Ann."

No way I'm letting that slide. "The look of envy. I don't know what your one-sided beef with Liu Kang is, but I'm telling you this right now. Cut it out."

"And who are you to tell me about envy, knowing who your brother is?" Kung Lao countered.

Big mistake.

"Benji is a Doctor; I'm a retired General of an army. The only shadow I'm under is my own. You, however, continue to hide your jealousy, it will consume you." Both arms fold against my sternum. "Why are you even jealous of him?"

His words held bitterness. "Because he's the Chosen One and I'm not. I'm the descendant of the Great Kung Lao, and he gets the spotlight? It was supposed to be me."

What a stupid answer, indeed. "You can stop placing yourself as a victim. Benji told me about how you're a smart ass during his lectures, slack off on your training, and have an ego more inflated than a hot air balloon." I shut him down. "You want to use an excuse that petty with him? He's fighting to ensure the safety of our home, and you want to be an envious little brat? The reason why he's the Chosen One, and you're not, is because he's humble, he trains regularly, and he constantly breaks ceilings. You lost to Scorpion during the first MK tournament. Liu Kang beat Scorpion and Quan Chi without help, near effortlessly." I start laughing a bit. "So you sitting here stating that you're jealous of your fellow monk because he works harder than you?" I laugh at this guy's foolishness. "Do yourself a favor and wake the hell up. Why we're here is bigger than your stupid petty rivalry. Do you want recognition? To be remembered by your peers?" I then get in his face. "Then stop whining, complaining, humble yourself, and GET TO WORK!" I yell before storming off.

I wish I didn't lose it like that, but Kung Lao got under my skin with his blatant stupidity. He has potential and can become just as good, if not better than Liu Kang. However, his lack of maturity and overall childish mentality will always be his downfall.

"Sorry."

I stop in my tracks to turn and face Lao again, only this time, he's blushing. This fucking kid will be the death of me.

"What was that?" I relaxed my 'bitch face.'

"I said, I'm sorry," Lao repeated, his head bowing. "For acting out of line. Your harsh criticism is what I needed."

Despite my anger, I merely nod my consent before letting it go completely. "Believe it or not, you remind me of myself when I was young." A sigh left me before I walk towards him. "So I'm sorry for lashing out at you like that, but don't apologize to me with your words. Show me with your actions, Kung Lao." After sighing again, I motion with my head to come with me.

Kung Lao seemed perplexed. "Callie Ann, where are you taking me? Raiden wants me at the Kolisseum."

"I know odd-job; I got ears too," I retorted. "However, I'm taking you for a detour." Before he disagreed with me, I hold a hand to his mouth in a gentle way. He does look cute up close. Ugh, the pros and cons of being bisexual. "Now shhh and try to keep up, eh?"

* * *

**A/N: Well now we all know how Callie's doing. Arguably better than Benji but y'know opinions. Join us next time as we see what Benji and Mai have been up to since they left the remains of Edenia. Did you guys like it? Did you not? Let me know with a Review and or a PM. While you're at it, check out my Profile and give my other stories a shot, and vote on my poll. I just posted the first S Support on my FE Support Story, maybe that can be your first stop, eh? Later!**

**Currently listening to Baby Be Mine by Michael Jackson.**


	14. Chapter 7: A Change of Pace

**A/N: How's everyone? This story is coming along nicely, I feel. But we're going to change it up a little. You'll understand when the chapter officially begins — currently listening to Nita by John Coltrane.**

* * *

**Day 1 of the Second MK Tournament: 2:45 P.M; Outworld.**

**Mai's (Mai!?) POV:**

I never wanted Benjamin or Callie Ann to walk down this dangerous path. Call me a corny mother, but I only wanted the best for my children. While I expected a few hurdles on the track, Joseph and myself being found guilty of treason due to what I later learned was planted evidence might as well have been a concrete wall. We both should have known better. Now because of that disgusting brat of an heir to the Dacarthi Family, my marriage is over, forcing me to go into hiding, and our kids fleeing Edenia. You can understand my overflowing joy and happiness when Benjamin forgave me for disappearing and reappearing out of the blue. I would cry, but after my eyes' impression of a waterfall, I'm dried up.

Benjamin, my firstborn child.

Seeing him again fills my heart with so much joy. He has grown to be quite the handsome young man, and his skill in Necromancy is astounding even if being a Maddox gives him a natural born talent for magic. From what I've seen, he has become a doctor like me, but I've never seen him so agitated before. I will say the fact that he has to deal with Shao Kahn and this bounty is more than enough to justify his anger. However, I feel as though there's another factor contributing to his agitation. I decide to confront him on the subject, to see if I can calm him down and find the underlying cause of his stress.

"Benjamin…" I start, my hand gently landing on his shoulder.

He stops and turns around. "Is something wrong, Mother? Am I moving too fast?"

How my son can change moods so swiftly is something he most definitely gained from his father.

I shake my head at the barrage of questions. "I should be asking you that question, Benjamin. Ever since we left the Edenian sector, you've displayed a rather angry and uncouth expression." My palm holds his face, both eyes scanning his own. "Is everything ok? Is there a reason as to why you look so outraged?"

It may not have been more than an hour since we reunited, but I refuse to let my son continue this way. I haven't expressed motherly care in my tone for quite some time, hence why it was needed now. Both my children need me more than ever.

"Is it not enough to say that my home is being unjustly targeted for an invasion although we've followed the rules to a T?" Benny inquired rhetorically.

Despite his bitterness, I refused to concede that answer. "Benjamin; the look on your face is an ill traveled companion for the reason you have just told me. Sorrow is all in your expression. I know this matter doesn't concern your sister because I know you would be even more furious if that were the case as opposed to being saddened." I remove my hand, keeping a stern stare, both hands on my hips. "Now, answer me with complete honesty. I would hate to have to use a truth spell on you."

Knowing we wouldn't leave the area until I received a proper response, Benjamin defeatedly sighed, his head down. "Fair enough. I may have done some foolish things since I came here, which is unlike me in any circumstance. Because of my actions, I may have placed some people I'm growing close to in danger." Benjamin then locks his eyes back with mine. "I want to get to the palace to prevent a bigger disaster from already brewing."

Worry was eating away at my son, the tone and pitch in his voice proof of that, which was concerning to me. My son has quite the altruistic state of mind. I rub Benny's back softly, attempting to comfort him.

"See? Was that so hard? I understand your reasoning, but despite how powerful we are in tandem, we can't just up and march into the palace boldly. Here in Outworld, our powers are restricted unless born here; Netherrealm training or not. I'm afraid that saving your friends will have to wait until we come up with an adequate plan of action." I iterate. "Now, that can't be so difficult for us since I'm an Illusionist and you're a Warlock. Our magic restores at a much slower rate here, but not completely halted. I'm sure we can come up with a feasible plan."

My son's nod met my reassurance as we start thinking about how to infiltrate the palace while involving few soldiers as possible due to the bounty placed on Benjamin. Oh, how I wish I can get my hands on the man who came up with that idea so that I may give him the smiting he deserves. I had an idea, but before voicing it, another unknown voice shattered the enjoyed silence.

"Benjamin? It's you!"

We both look up to see a woman wearing a combination of black and red, a rather oddly designed sword on her back. On top of her black midnight hair were strands of white in her left bang. She ran up to hug my son with such aggression; they almost tipped over. He hugged her back, so I'm assuming she's one of his friends. They separated, and the woman spoke again.

"When Kenshi and I arrived, we noticed neither you and Callie Ann were with us and expected the worst," she told him, lightly heaving after running full speed. "But it's good to see you're unharmed."

I clear my throat to gain their attention. "Care to introduce me to your friend, Benjamin?"

"Oh, sorry," Benjamin uttered before stepping aside before introducing us. "Mother, this is Sareena, a demoness from the Netherrealm. Sareena, meet my mother, Mai."

Sareena, eh? Quite an exotic name from my standpoint. I wonder how these two met. Ah, of course. Okada must have brought them together.

"Benjamin," Sareena started, not quite expecting to see me. "I thought your mother was dead?"

"Far from the truth, my dear," I started. "Benji himself was in the dark about my supposed fate. Truthfully, I faked my death and fled Edenia with both my children in tow." A small graces my mouth as I extend a hand. "It's nice to meet you, Sareena."

We shook hands, allowing me to get a better look at her features. For being a citizen from the Netherrealm, she was quite alluring in a demonic sense. "You are quite lovely."

Sareena seemed taken aback from my compliment, probably never called that before. "Oh, thank you, Mrs. Maddox."

Wow, a demoness with manners? I thought I'd seen it all.

"Please, you may call me Mai," I tell her with a smile. "Are you romantically involved with my son? You two do look cute together."

What I didn't expect was for their faces to become redder than the Edenian sunset, Benjamin's especially. I realize my blunder and gasp while covering my mouth.

"Oh, dear! I didn't mean to embarrass you both!" Truly I didn't. "My sincerest apologies."

I bow deeply to reinforce my apology; talk about making wrong assumptions. Sareena's blush went away, but Benji's took a little longer to disappear. Oh my, call it a mother's intuition but I think my son has eyes for someone. Whether it's Sareena or someone else, I can tell he has fallen hard. I make a mental note not to bring it up. Dear me, we haven't been together for even an hour, and I've already brought a lifetime's amount of embarrassment on him. I guess that I can't help myself, being his mother.

"It's fine, Ms. Mai," spoke Sareena, a giggle following afterward. "I did come on strong, did I?"

I was no fool. I detected a hint of sadness in Sareena's laugh. What I have I done? I'll pretend like I never learned this. Forget it; I can't.

"We can put that conversation on hold," I say to get us back focused. "I have a plan on how to infiltrate the palace." My attention turns to Benjamin. "You can summon portals, can you not?"

My son nods. "I can, but I wonder if it's draining to do so here in Outworld."

"It shouldn't if you trained in the Netherrealm; hell is more draining than Outworld when it comes to magic," Sareena answered.

"That's that then," I interject. "You will summon a portal to allow Sareena and I to infiltrate the palace that way."

"Why not come with you?" Benji questioned.

I immediately vetoed that decision. "Because of the bounty for your capture. If you get into a fight in the palace and lose, we may lose you forever, and I don't want to lose my son after just reconciling with him." Benjamin was ready to argue, but I cut him off before he got the chance. "Listen to your mother, Benny. I know you're capable, but trust in the one who brought you into this world." I command sternly, so much so that both him and Sareena gulp audibly.

He finally nods in acceptance. "Yes, mom."

"Splendid. We'll execute this plan when we arrive at the Living Forest, which isn't too far from here. Follow me." I say.

The three of us start walking towards the Living Forest; Benjamin and Sareena walking beside me. Throughout the travel, I noticed both of them were unusually quiet; stemming from my mention if they were a couple. Gods, I hope they don't think differently about each other after my blunder. When we arrive at our destination, a tree stops us.

"What are the odds? First, I see the General, and now I see the good ole Doctor," the tree spoke as I assumed he was talking to my son.

Benjamin raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Doctor Maddox, It may not look like it because I'm a tree, but I was a Freedom Fighter about 10,000 years ago. I just saw General Maddox no more than a half hour ago."

Of course, my son is a tough person to convince. "Sorry, but I don't believe you."

"Wait," I intervened. "Allow me to test the validity of this tree's words."

I make a fist, my hand engrossed in a profound blue aura. I pass my open palm over the tree, and it revealed a man in a Freedom Fighters uniform, confirming his validity.

"He's telling the truth, Benjamin," I reassured.

"Thank you. Dr. Maddox, I wish to apologize for how the Freedom Fighters treated you after you took up Necromancy. We should've never judged you from face value after bettering the Freedom Fighters alongside your sister. We were fools to let you and General Maddox leave Edenia all those millennia ago." He poured out. Benjamin sighed as he looked down.

"Water under the bridge. Believe me when I say that I normally don't hold grudges. It wasn't your fault. Jerrod, as snakelike as he was, had the charisma of a cult leader. His speeches alone breed believers. Besides the fact that you're a tree serves as your karma coming back to bite you. You've already endured this punishment, so it would be unbelievably pointless to continue despising what you can't change. I forgive you, soldier," Benjamin answered. "Besides, Cal probably worked you all so hard after you turned your back on me. I've had reports where she worked some of the soldiers so hard; they died from exhaustion."

That sounds like my daughter, no doubt. She's always fickle when it came to trusting others, and betraying her trust practically meant she believed you dead to her. He bows to the former soldier, but before he can get another word out, a masculine voice cuts him off.

"You are not originally of Earthrealm, Doctor?"

Two men revealed themselves out of the shadows, one in a light blue gi and mask, the other in similar attire but all black. These must be the feared Lin Kuei ninjas.

"Sub-Zero?" Benjamin was bewildered at sight. "I thought Scorpion killed you."

"No, it's Tundra; Bi-Han's younger brother," the man in blue responded.

Benjamin's face then had an expression of understanding. "I see. What brings you here to Outworld? I don't recall Raiden asking the Lin Kuei for assistance considering that Sektor and Cyrax were contracted to kill Earthrealmers at the last tournament; myself being one of the targets."

"To avenge my brother's death," Tundra replied. "I wish to fight Scorpion so that Bi-Han may rest in peace. My comrade Smoke agreed to tag along, and I changed my identity as to draw him out." He began approaching my son. "But is what I hear true, Doctor? You are not of Earthrealm descent?" He explained before asking.

Benjamin nodded. "That's correct. My sister and I hail from Edenia, and I'm over 20,000 years old. Does that conflict with our mutual respect, Kuai Liang?"

Sub-Zero was quick to shake his head. "Not at all. That explains your vast amount of knowledge and wisdom. It all makes sense in hindsight."

"But we have come to Outworld for another reason," the one named Smoke interjected. "The Cyber Initiative. Our Grandmaster has done the unthinkable. Most of our clan has fallen to this new practice. Sub-Zero, myself and Cyrax are the only ones who haven't undergone this horrific transformation yet. However, Cyrax is exempted due to his ties with the Special Forces, thanks to General Maddox."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. What human would do that to another human, particularly their students? No reason justifies taking someone's soul and making them into a heartless killing machine! And the fact that they would send an assassin to attempt to murder my child despite everything he has done to ensure the safety of his new home! Utter blasphemy!

"Now that we're on the subject of Sektor, do you know of his contract to kill me?" Benjamin queried. "It has bothered me for years now."

They both nod to show they were aware of the Lin Kuei's complicity. "We do not know who, unfortunately. The man who gave Sektor the contract is someone we've never conversed with before. Our apologies, we would help you if possible."

Benjamin let the issue go. "No need, I appreciate you being honest." He then eyes myself and Sareena. "Well mother, Sareena; I think it's time we execute our plan of infiltration."

I nod. "I believe now is a good time." Being the mother I was, I hugged my eldest and whispered, "Be careful, child. I would be devastated if I lost you again."

"The feeling's mutual mother," Benji said before locking eyes with his friend. "Protect my mother to the best of your ability, Sareena. You stay safe as well."

Sareena accepted her given task. "I promise, Benjamin."

Benji makes the necessary motions and a portal opens, allowing myself and Sareena to step through. We wind up in a dark room, almost no light visible to the naked eye before the portal closes behind us. The transfer was a success judging by our surroundings.

"Wonderful, we're in." I murmur, only Sareena able to hear my voice.

We begin our trek of going deeper into the structure, cautious of bringing any unnecessary attention to our being here. As I mentioned earlier, we must make haste to gather any information about this new tournament as well as halt any thoughts of merging more realms to Outworld. I've already witnessed Edenia's fall to this tyrant. It shall not happen again.

Sareena made sure to stay close to me without making contact as we made our way to the first floor when all of a sudden, voices sounded, angry voices at that. Whomever it was didn't seem happy in the slightest, as if they were ready to begin a physical battle.

"Hold, Sareena," I quietly request.

She complies without argument as I make quick hand motions to place us near the location of where the disagreement was taking place. I used an invisibility spell, barring us both from being seen by a naked eye, even from a well-versed sorcerer — illusion magic at its finest. I silently motion for Sareena to stay close, standing right outside a rather elegant looking door. I gently push the door open as to not let it creak but affording us a good view inside.

To my shock and surprise, it's Edenia's former royalty in the flesh.

Neither Jade or Kitana have changed much since the last time I saw either young lady, though they were both mere children at the time. However, puberty has done wonders for them both, each possessing a body any man would die to lay with at night. My, just viewing Jade's facial structure and anatomy brought back memories of a dear friend of mine.

Destiny, Jade's mother.

Oh, how I miss her even now. Jade reminds me so much of Destiny due to her looks, mannerisms, courage, and loyalty. She also possesses warrior qualities from her late father as well, a brave Lieutenant in our battalion. Gods, I wish I could remember the cause of my friend's death. Jade herself does not know the truth behind her mother's murder. Yes, Destiny was murdered by one of our own, but their identity remained a mystery.

It sounded like Jade and Kitana were not in agreement, fiercely from what I could detect in their tone and speech. With my head, I instruct Sareena to follow me as to get a better vantage point, a heated argument brewing into something ugly.

"I just don't know what you see in him, Jade!" Kitana shouted. "He's an enemy, let alone a disgusting Warlock!"

"He's Edenian like us, Kitana!" Jade retaliated. "I wish I could say the same about that monk, Liu Kang."

Do they disagree with each other over Benjamin? Well, can't say I'm surprised at that, but I then realize the redundancy of my question since my little boy is the only living male Edenian as far as I know.

Kitana knew Jade caught the lie, eyes straying away from her friend. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The Princess' denial wasn't fooling Jade; she saw right through the failed attempt. "Do not play me for a fool, Kitana. I've seen you give Liu Kang that stare as if you were a deer in headlights." She then stunned myself and Sareena by exploding. "I thought you would be happy for me; instead, you choose to be bitter!"

That outburst startled Kitana, which made her back away a few feet. "But... he's taking you away from me. I'm your best friend, your sister." Kitana carefully approached. "Ever since the Doctor appeared, you have become beyond smitten. It's as if you've become another person!"

Though I understand why Kitana may feel that way of having a sister-like figure in Jade not spending much time with her, that doesn't excuse any of her actions. However, that wasn't what grabbed my attention. So, Jade has become enamored with my son. From the corner of my eye, I saw Sareena intrigued, yet somewhat troubled by this development. It looks as though my earlier assumptions are right after all; Sareena also fancies Benji. My, I didn't fathom my son was quite the ladies' man. I would laugh, but doing so would blow our cover, so I kept quiet, watching their argument grow even more heated.

"Benjamin has been nothing but a pure gentleman to me, more than any other man I've come across; your father included." Jade retorted, her emerald eyes burning in disdain.

Kitana no doubt became furious; I assume due to Jade openly insulting her father (well, adopted father) and herself. What happened next hit my soul harder than when I was forced to abandon my children.

Without even thinking, Kitana quickly raised her hand and struck Jade across the face with an open palm, the blow knocking my friend's daughter to the ground. My eyes, along with Sareena's widened at the deplorable act. How I wish I didn't care for the consequences of facing Shao Kahn right now as I would've beaten Kitana to the point of death. There was no need for her to assault her only friend in this godforsaken realm. It was only afterward hat Kitana realized what she had done, her face falling with apparent guilt.

The look of shock on Jade's face told the entire story as she shakily rose from the floor, tears threatening to fall. "Why, Kitana? Why can't you ever be happy for me for once!? I've been your friend, hell your sister, since we were children and you were always the favorite, having eyes all on you!" She stood upright, rubbing her face. "I've been loyal to you and your family for as long as I can remember, a constant pillar of loyalty! And now, the one time I meet someone who may have feelings for me, you repeatedly attempt to kill my motivation and positivity towards him instead of being supportive!" Jade dangerously closed the gap between them. "Is my happiness so vile that you would try so hard to destroy it!?"

Jade's anger was rightfully justified. Sitting here at the door, I could not believe what has taken place. It pains me to say this, but Sindel's daughter is beyond shallow, a direct correlation to her childhood courtesy of Shao Kahn. If I remember correctly, Jade is the older woman as Destiny bore Jade first before Sindel conceived Kitana.

"No, it-" Kitana started.

She wouldn't finish as Jade harshly interrupted her, spit landing on Kitana's. "But what, Kitana!? What reason could you possibly have for depriving me of true happiness!?"

I'm glad Jade is standing up for herself and what she truly believes in. It gives my soul nourishment to see my late friend's daughter so full of passion and devotion. Her entire family was like that, always defending Edenia to the best of their abilities. So much of Destiny resides within Jade. It will be beneficial to connect with her somehow.

Kitana then took an unexpected dark route. "You see what that Warlock is doing to us, Jade? He's prying us apart," she softly said while trying to grasp Jade's shoulders.

As expected, Jade pushed her hands away before pulling out an odd looking boomerang with blades, aiming for Kitana's throat. "His name is Benjamin." Her words came out in a growl. "I can't believe after everything we've been through, what I've done for you…"

Sareena thought about intervening, but I was able to stop her from exposing our cover. She shares my thoughts of not letting them attack each other. However, we can't risk letting them know of our presence, that would put ourselves and my babies in danger.

Reluctantly, Jade sheathed her weapon away, eyes conveying sadness, animosity, and betrayal. "Safe to say that our _friendship_ meant nothing to you." She turned her back to the exit way. "Since you can't support my decision, I'd rather die than to continue serving a spoiled child and her malevolent father." Jade craned her neck, seeing Kitana on the verge of breaking down. "Goodbye, Kitana."

Jade then exited the room, Sareena and I moving out of the way just as she pushed the entryway open, Kitana crying almost nonstop on her bed. Part of me wanted to feel some empathy for her. However, I will not condone the way Kitana confronted her so-called sister. Shao Kahn has irrevocably corrupted her mind, to which I'm unsure if there's anything left to repair.

After all this, I made it a mission to comfort Jade; I owe it to Destiny.

I turn to Sareena. "Thank you for coming with me, but I must follow Jade to speak in private. Leave this place and find refuge. We're on the first floor so as long as no one makes contact with you, the invisibility spell won't wear off."

Sareena nods. "Ok, best of luck, Ms. Mai."

"Godspeed, Sareena," I replied before kissing her forehead for confidence, something the girl needed.

She retreats from our shared spot before heading for the exit, leaving me to look for Jade. I searched a majority of the palace before realizing she was no longer present within the structure. There's only one other place where she could've run off.

It didn't take me long to find Jade aimlessly walking the beach shores, still saddened about her contentious argument with Kitana. Her spirited attitude now displayed uncertainty, sorrow, and heartbreak. Seeing Jade in this manner was disheartening for me, but maybe a small intervention on my part will help rediscover her confidence.

Finally reaching the shore, I made sure Jade was by her lonesome as I made my move, quickly grabbing Jade by the skull before she had a chance to reach for either of her weapons, her mind clouded by my illusion.

"_**When I let go, you will fall into a deep slumber**_," I commanded in a divine tone.

Jade struggled vainly against my power, but put up higher resistance than any person who has fallen to my magic. Eventually, she began to waver and ultimately lost consciousness. I made sure to cradle her body safely before summoning a Nexus portal, taking us both to my hidden domain. Once inside, I break the invisibility spell to reveal myself when Jade awakens. I created a makeshift bed and placed her on it so she wouldn't be uncomfortable, a chair right on her bedside. Already forty seconds have passed. I patiently wait for the last twenty seconds by studying my guest. When I say Jade resembles her mother, I'm not misleading anyone. Probably the only difference was that Destiny's daughter possessed more curves in all the right places. Any man will be lucky to have her as a wife; I'm hopeful Benjamin wins that honor.

The minute expires, and right on cue, Jade groggily awakes as her vibrant green eyes lay upon me, which made me smile. "Welcome, Jade," I greeted.

Hastily, Jade shot out of her bed, retrieving her staff. "Who are you? And where have you taken me?"

Calmly, I stand from my chair but kept a respectable distance. "Relax, child. I'm no enemy of yours. As you can see, we are in the Nexus. No one will bother us while in this dimension."

"Why have you brought me here?" Jade demanded.

"For a simple chat, my dear," I extend my olive branch. "My, you mirror your mother in every conceivable way."

The response perplexed Jade, her mother not mentioned in ages, not even in her mind. "You... knew my mother?"

I nod, sitting on the bed before patting the space next to me. As expected, Jade was hesitant to take a seat, however, did so while skeptical of my intentions. Can't say I blame her for being guarded.

"Your mother and I go way back when we were young women like you and Kitana are now," I begin explaining. "Destiny was such a free spirit with a penchant for brightening everyone's day, truly a joy to be around all those years ago."

Jade then guessed, "Then... that means you're Edenian."

Another smile graces me. "Correct. And to answer your earlier question, my name is Mai; but you'll come to know me as Benjamin and Callie Ann's mother."

Her reaction was what I anticipated; Jade's eyes wide at my admission. I can tell she has a lot of questions to ask pertaining to her affection for my son and undoubtedly about her mother, all of which I'll gladly answer. However, there was the elephant in the room that needed to be addressed.

"I overheard your altercation with Shao Kahn's ward, pity she doesn't accept the idea of you and my son together," I point out, my eyes never straying from Jade's. "In no way am I questioning your motives, knowing who your mother is. Tell me, is what you genuinely feel for Benjamin... love?"

Generally speaking, I already deducted what the girl's answer will be. I wanted to hear I from her mouth. If her confrontation with Kitana were a clear indication, I'd say that Jade was willing to do whatever it took to have my son love and care for her.

Much to my surprise, Jade's eyes watered before her hands covered the entirety of her face, sobbing for what happened earlier this evening. Dear, this young girl has gone through a lot, so I did the next best thing and gently wrapped my arm around her shoulder. Jade cried openly into my cheongsam, but I didn't protest against it as she needs support in the worst way.

"There, there. It's ok," I soothingly murmured.

This outpouring of emotion told me all I needed to know about Jade's thoughts on my son. She honestly cares a lot for him, almost more than I imagined. There must have been a dramatic event that brought the two together. My intuition proved right as Jade separated from me, wiping her eyes.

"I do love your son, Mai," Jade began pouring out her feelings. "He touched my heart in such a powerful way. Others, including Kitana, have mocked me for these inklings; even Shang Tsung threatened to make me suffer, or kill me for pursuing your son. Kitana's demeaning comments towards him was the last straw as she finds every opportunity to slander his name in front of me." She looked away. "However, I must beg for your forgiveness after that sorcerer ordered me to track him for an eventual assassination attempt."

Of course, Shang Tsung had the gall to do something like this, using their budding feelings to his advantage by manipulating Jade to carry out his bidding, even dangling her life in the process.

Once again, I lay my palm on Jade's hand for a tender caress. "You need not ask for forgiveness when you've done nothing wrong, child. Your employer used your affection for my son against you, a dirty but effective tactic."

"So you... aren't angry with me?" Jade asked.

"I have no reason to be," I replied. "Benjamin needs someone like you in his life, Jade. I can sense your Edenian kinship is pure, full of abundant energy that must be sought out." Without indecision, I grasp both her hands. "I would like for you to continue pursuing my son. You have my upright support and consent."

My gracious gift caused Jade to smile, no more melancholy in her body language. Destiny, if you're listening to me now, you should be very proud of the daughter you and your husband raised. I hope that she and Benjamin can navigate through this rugged terrain and not only save Earthrealm but restore Edenia to its rightful glory. And to add to that; I always wanted a daughter-in-law.

I rise off the bed, beckoning Jade to follow. "Come, I assume someone in Shao Kahn's court is searching for you after your eruption against Kitana."

Using my magic, I create another portal transporting us back to our original destination. She follows me as we wind up on the beach, nightfall covering the entire beach, stars littering the dark atmosphere. Jade guardedly scans the area for anyone who might be spying on her. No one was in sight, allowing her to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Many thanks for your compassion, Mrs. Maddox. You've given me the strength needed to weather my emotional storm," Jade showed her gratitude for my assistance.

I smile warmly before giving her one last hug. "It was nothing; anything for Destiny's daughter." It was then I remembered something. "Oh! I almost forgot."

I reach back into a small bag I took from the portal and grabbed a trinket that belonged to my deceased friend, a moss colored necklace consisting of numerous jewels, one shaped like a heart lying in the middle of a golden chain link.

"By the Gods!" Jade gasped when she saw the artifact in my possession. "Is... is that...?"

"This necklace was your mother's. I found it before her callous murder that still haunts me today," I explained before presenting it to its rightful owner. "Here, I believe you should keep it as a reminder of her memory."

Jade graciously accepted it and fastened it around her neck. "Thank you so much. This is the only memento I have left of my family." Her look changed to that of determination. "I won't rest until I find out who killed her."

"I do not doubt you'll deliver justice to whoever is responsible for this heinous crime, Jade," I said.

"Do you happen to know Kitana's mother?" Jade inquired.

My expression darkened at the mention of that woman. "Yes, I knew Sindel quite well. Matter of act, it was I who taught her how to use her voice as a weapon. Nevertheless, she was such a drama queen, trying to make everything about her and always vying to become the center of attention. Sindel lacked respect for her elders, myself included."

After finishing my rant, I prepared for another question from Jade. "Ms. Maddox, how old are you exactly?"

Somehow, I knew that question was coming, a laugh escaping me. "Jade, you do understand it's rude to ask a lady for her age? However, I'll humor you. I'm 72,349 years old, conceiving Benjamin when I was 49,349, my daughter Callie Ann coming afterward precisely a thousand years later on the same day. Their births gave me so much joy. Now, after all those millennia, I finally reunited with my son." I shake my head. "Enough about me, though." My hands grip Jade's shoulders. "Listen to me carefully, Jade. No matter what, you must break away from Shao Kahn. I fear his rage will be directed at you the longer you stay in that palace. Gather whatever belongings you possess and flee."

Sensing my urgency, Jade never hesitated in nodding. "I will. Thank you again, Mai."

With great haste, she takes off like a sprinter towards the palace. I sincerely wish for Jade not to run into Kitana again, or worse, Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn. I couldn't linger here much longer and began heading back to the Living Forest. Not even halfway through the walk, I'm stopped by a woman wearing a skimpy pink outfit and mask that left little to the imagination. Shao Kahn is more of a sick pervert than I give him credit. Bastard.

"May I help you?" I ask rhetorically.

Her response was unveiling her mouth, and I nearly throw up from the sight. A horde of monstrous teeth jagged like daggers grotesquely aligned her mouth.

"You poor thing. Haven't you heard of a dentist?" I inquire scathingly.

She advanced on my position. "I wished for these teeth, fool. My father wanted me to be the perfect daughter, which means equipping me with this glorious mouth to sink my teeth into anyone who opposes him, including you, Mai Maddox, the Edenian Siren!"

My, how long has time elapsed since I heard that moniker? I guess my ego was huge in my younger days. At any rate, I bow as to mock her playful seriousness, to which she didn't take lightly. "And here I am, Outworlder. If you truly know of my history, then why so happy to throw your life away?"

"You must come with me! We're celebrating for my sister! She's going away..." the monstrosity sang.

Here I thought Sheeva was the revolting one. This woman has her beat by a mile. I take my dagger out, prepared to shed blood on this sand. She brandishes twin sais before pouncing right on top of me, her speed unlike anything I've ever seen on the battlefield. I dodge her deathly stab and move to swipe at her abdomen, but she slid under my swing before latching onto my back, ready to drive deep into my spine. The monster wouldn't get the chance as I violently threw her off, launching a vicious kick that landed against her jaw. The force caused her to slide on the sand, losing consciousness along the way.

I merely brush away the dust obtained on my cheongsam before I turn to see four figures approach me. Two of them I remember from before, Sub-Zero and Smoke; the others were foreign to me, one with sunglasses and the other with a straw hat, who stepped forward. I presume he was the leader.

"You fight similarly to Doctor Maddox," he remarked. "Who are you?"

Showing proper respect to a God, I bow. "I'm Mai Maddox, mother of Benjamin and Callie Ann. Raiden, God of Thunder and protector of Earthrealm, correct?"

Raiden's eyes glow blue. "Ah, the Edenian Siren. So, the rumors of your return we're not exaggerated after all."

"It seems my reputation precedes me," I say proudly.

"Hold up, that's the Doc's mom?" the man in sunglasses deducted. "I didn't think she was this foxy!"

My eyes roll in annoyance, though I am flattered that I still look pleasing to some men. "I can hear you, but appreciate the compliment."

Raiden stepped in. "Please don't mind him, Ms. Mai. From what your son disclosed to me, I believed you to be dead."

"I must be more powerful than I thought to conceal my identity from a God by way of a façade," I told him. "In hindsight, I faked my death to flee Edenia with my children. Now, I fight to ensure their future; nothing more."

To my mild surprise, Raiden and his men bow. "You have my gratitude. Whether you intend to assist us, you have helped Earthrealm greatly."

"Your gratitude isn't needed, but accepted, Raiden. I'll continue doing what I can to ensure Earthrealm's victory against Shao Kahn's treachery. His merging of realms must come to an end," I stated.

Raiden then gestures to a large building in the distance. "Please, allow us to lead you to the Kolisseum. The official battles are taking place as we speak."

Slicking my curls back, I answered, "Lead the way."

* * *

**A/N: A Change of Pace indeed! Mai done hijacked the story! Oh well, next time I'll get a Maddox Sibling to narrate for sure. Did you guys like it? Did you not? Do you want me to write future chapters from Mai again? Let me know with a Review or PM. And while you're at it, check out my Profile and give my other stories a shot. Also, vote on my poll for my Support Story. Alright, I've said enough, I'm gone. Later!**

**Currently listening to Picasso by Hopsin.**


	15. Chapter 8: I Love You

**A/N: Welcome back. Last time, Mai took the role of narrator for the previous chapter, and we all learned so much. But now it's time to bring the attention back to a Maddox Sibling. Take it away!**

**Currently listening to The Thespian by Freddie Redd.**

**Day 1 of the Second MK Tournament: 3:00; Shao Kahn's Palace Dungeons.**

* * *

**Benjamin's POV:**

At last, I finally infiltrated Shao Kahn's Palace. It took quite a bit of sneaking to find a way inside without getting caught; Cal showing me a few things on being stealthy. I amble while observing my surroundings, the place desolate like the Edenian sector, prison cells around every corner.

I came to the natural conclusion that this must be the Palace Dungeons.

The place was decrepit of life, many skeletons harnessing varying amounts of decay as I made my way past the empty cells. This day, except for reuniting with mother was a mess, everything going downhill from the moment the four of us were separated. But in finding mother, and joining with Sareena, Kuai Liang, and Smoke, everything was starting to look up; at first anyway. Here, let me rewind the clock to when Mother and Sareena left for the palace.

* * *

**Trigger Flashback: Ten Minutes prior**

Mother and Sareena entered the portal, and I closed it behind them. Looking around, I see Kuai Liang, and Smoke still standing there, as if waiting for someone. Immediately, I start thinking about what to do next. I don't think it would be a good idea to infiltrate the palace in the same manner that Mother and Sareena did. Seeing as I couldn't think of anything, I asked Smoke and the new Sub-Zero about their next course of action.

"What are you two going to do next?" I inquired.

Tomas and Kuai Liang both face in my direction. "We will continue searching for information regarding Bi-Han's murder. His murderer will face justice," Tomas answered.

I nod in realization. "Maybe I can help you. Sektor was there, and so was I."

The two Lin Kuei operatives both looked at me quizzically. "Any knowledge you have can be of great assistance, Doctor," Kuai Liang said.

"The one who murdered him was, in fact, Scorpion.; but that's not the whole story." I start. "Cyrax and Sektor provoked Scorpion all evening, instigating him constantly before they both accordingly." I continued. "After the fight, Scorpion said he would defeat your brother but would spare him death."

"Then why did he kill him?" Kuai Liang inquired.

I could only shrug. "I don't know. However, now that I think of it, I didn't see Quan Chi at the palace when the fight began. He may have had a hand in your brother's demise on top of Shang Tsung and Scorpion, but it's merely a conception.

Both ninjas were disappointed after my explanation, and I can't fault them for feeling that way. One of their brethren is dead by execution from a rival clan.

"Don't take anything I said after Scorpion's promise to spare Bi-Han at face value. For all I know, I could be blowing all of this out of proportion." I finish.

And it was then where I heard a somewhat familiar voice. "Allow me to tie up loose ends."

We all turn to see the Princess of Outworld gracefully striding towards us. I tense, knowing she isn't particularly happy to see me. What is Kitana doing here? Alone for that matter?

"Princess Kitana?" I said in puzzlement.

"Who else would it be, Dr. Maddox? I..." She started before stopping for a second. "I've defected to Earthrealm and already made conversation with Lord Raiden. Shao Kahn briefly imprisoned me, but your sister freed me with Liu Kang's friend in tow."

I relax my posture ever so slightly. If what the Princess says was true that Cal and Kung Lao freed her, it took a lot of willpower for my sister not to gut Kitana like she was fresh bass. Kitana then started approaching, my hands preparing for a conflict. She may not be as skilled as Cal or even Jade, but Kitana isn't a slouch by any means.

"Be at ease. I'm not here to fight, I swear on my life as an Edenian," she began before her next statement confirmed her story. "I know of your attraction to Jade, Warlock. It's because of you that she refuses to talk to me and why I started looking for answers. With Raiden's guidance, he led me to the Flesh Pits where I saw…"

Kitana could no longer speak, her eyes pouring out fresh tears. Before long, she fell to the ground and wept, unable to finish whatever sentence as it must've been too difficult to do so.

I look at the two operatives. "We're going to need a minute. I'll catch up later."

"Yes, Doctor," Smoke said before turning to his friend. "Come, Sub-Zero."

They both bow, and I return the favor. "Godspeed, you two."

As the Lin Kuei assassins depart out of the Living Forest, I kneel to where Kitana is and try to comfort her. (Although she hates my guts with every fiber of her being) I softly place a hand on her shoulder. Not to my surprise, she batted it away.

"Spare me your sentiment, Doctor. You're to blame for my sister utterly hating me," Kitana stated coldly through her sadness. "But I saw a clone of me, harboring tarkatan features in her teeth. They've made a replica of me by splicing my DNA and mixing it with a Tarkatan's. When I reported this to my father, he had me imprisoned in his monastery before your sister, and her friend freed me like I previously mentioned. That was when I announced my defection."

"Regardless of how you feel about my enamorment with Jade, at least let me help you up," I offered despite her childish behavior. "Besides, she was the one who teased and instigated a potential relationship in the beginning. The seeds planted grew from there."

I extend my hand after countering her claims, to which Kitana found it hard to believe that Jade initiated the first move. Throughout our heated conversation, I kept my thoughts of her treating me like trash out of it because of my decision to become a Warlock. However, if Cal did free Kitana and she's still acting like this, then she didn't scold her for her attitude nor did she tell the Princess of our past.

With this in mind, I retract my hand. "Never mind, stay down for a little longer, because I firmly believe you need to be humbled."

Kitana's look changed to one of being offended, anger flaring in her voice as she jumped to her feet. "Excuse me!? I am the Princess of Outworld!"

"Who defected," I pointed out. "But even though you're now an enemy of Outworld's court, you still act like a spoiled brat."

Incensed, Kitana then tried to attack me with her razor fans. I managed to evade every swipe and cut she performed against me. However, tiring her out would not help me in any sense. So, I did the next best thing by ducking under another overhead strike before grabbing Kitana by the neck, cutting off her circulation, both fans dropping from her palms.

"Enough!" I shouted. "The only reason I haven't ripped your soul from your skeleton is that you still matter to Jade, which stupifies me after you blatantly slapped her for no apparent reason!"

My grip tightens, and I can hear Kitana struggle to breathe, her movements stiff and only growing slower as the second's tick by. If I keep this amount of pressure on her neck, she'll either pass out or might lose her life. I ended up loosening my hold to allow Kitana a more proper air flow.

"Listen carefully, as I'll only say this once," I threatened, Kitana's attention clearly on me. "You can call me a disgusting Warlock and not a true Edenian all you want. That shit doesn't matter to me anymore. So, in hindsight, your name calling does nothing." I narrow my stare. "However, my mother and Sareena informed me of you assaulting Jade, which I find unacceptable." I bring Kitana close to my face. "If you ever put your hands on my beloved again, you won't have to worry about Cal, Shang Tsung, or even your former bastard father. I'll personally torture and brutalize you until the end of time; not even Liu Kang will stop me from doing so. Have I made myself clear?"

Knowing she had no other choice, Kitana conceded and weakly nodded her head, giving me the go-ahead to release her neck as she flops to the ground, wheezing and coughing for whatever oxygen she could muster. I did not wish to that to our Princess, but she forced my hand.

Shakily, Kitana's eyes met mine, fear racking her entire body before my gaze softened. "Let me tell you a story. I knew your real parents; both Jerrod and Sindel."

Kitana gave me a shocked look. "What? You did?"

I nod. "Yes, I was the King and Queen's Advisor as well as being a Doctor and Battle Medic for Edenian Freedom Fighters. Your father was a Dacarthi, which means you are too. For generations, the Dacarthi and Maddox families were always at odds, and when your father became King of Edenia while taking Sindel as his bride, he commissioned the Freedom Fighters to slaughter all members of my family."

All the hair on my head and back stood on end from merely mentioning that damning fact. Kitana's eyes widened at my admission. She did not know this information, Shao Kahn and the others hiding it from her all these years.

"Cal and I did not know of this carnage; she still doesn't know at the moment. For millennia, Jerrod searched for excuses to brand us as criminals, on top of me wanting to help protect Edenia went to the Netherrealm to learn Necromancy. Little did I know that's what Jerrod needed to brand me an outcast, and when Cal jumped to my defense, she was branded as well," I finish explaining, all previously healed wounds beginning to reopen. "Sound familiar?"

Guilt quickly swallowed Kitana's psyche from what I could tell, my hands going inside my pockets. "I understand you worked alongside Quan Chi, another Warlock. Move past that; you're doing the same shit as your father. Instead of branding me as an outcast, you're using my powers as a cop out to demean Jade, your best friend, and sister into looking for someone else." I point out.

Without warning, I get right in Kitana's face. "I resented your father, even more so since I learned it was he who gave the executioners the green light to heartlessly murder my father and uncle in cold blood. Mother would've suffered the same fate, but she faked her death before getting us out of harm's way."

A deep breath left my body, all these mixed emotions coming out in a variety of words and expressions; Kitana witnessing it firsthand. "But hopefully with Jade's defection, this can be the start of a new relationship. I'm not saying we'll be the best of friends right away, but I want the cycle of hatred between our two families to end; permanently."

At this point, I've grown weary of holding this resentment. Yes, I do understand that Kitana was never apart of it as she wasn't born yet when her actual father hunted my family like a pack of animals. However, if I didn't tell her the entire story, I feared Kitana would no doubt walk the same path and continue in the extermination of my ancestors, maybe even save me for last before executing me in front of Jade, the thought chilling my bones.

"Now that I have let all of that mess go, is there anything you wish to say to me, Kitana?" I quietly asked. "Particularly about Liu Kang and how you've been gawking at him since the last tournament two years ago?"

That threw the Princess off, and despite the mask covering half her face, I notice Kitana's blush growing in scarlet. She visibly gulped, guess I won't press on the issue at this juncture. There were more pressing matters to oversee.

"Never mind; shouldn't have brought that up. But know this, I am Liu's Godfather, and I recognize he does have a mutual interest in you. If you do have feelings, be adamant about them the next time you two cross paths." I shrug before turning my back. "Now that we're no longer enemies, we can start another potential bond."

I start to leave the forest, but Kitana's voice spoke up. "Kitty."

What in the world? I turn around, justifiably confused as I repeated, "Kitty?"

"Your sister calls me Kitty. I think its rather endearing, so you may call me by that moniker if you prefer." Kitana elaborated.

I nod in acceptance and begin walking again. "Ok, Kitty. Let's get moving."

Kitana quickly caught up and matched my pace. "Apologies, Doctor. I didn't mean to judge you so harshly. It hurts me to say that you were right. Still, I cannot go so far as to believe my father did all those heinous things," she admitted.

"That's fair. You only get one birth mother and father, even if Jerrod was a genocidal, paranoid, sociopath," I tell her. "I can't fault your feelings there."

Even if Jerrod was scum who could walk, his daughter, in all honesty, isn't that bad. Having her as an ally would make us one step ahead of Jerrod and our fractured relationship.

We continue our march to the palace when a familiar voice stops us. Already, I felt my blood boiling at the mere prospect of his voice bouncing in my eardrums.

"How touching!" Shang Tsung mockingly said as he and the Zaterran warrior Reptile revealed themselves from their hiding place. "The Princess and Doctor putting their differences aside in reconciliation. It's near fairy tale worthy, but with a darker ending."

Kitana and I stop, no doubt preparing for a fight. "Shang Tsung." I spat, giving him a mean smirk. "Did you get my message from Baraka?"

He shot me a venomous glare. "Let's say I didn't take too kindly to your threat, Doctor. Is this because I threatened Jade's life in Earthrealm? My words were said in jest, although I did not expect for you beat Baraka so bad while shattering one of his blades. Never did I think you could do something so ruthless. Then again, I'm reminded of your cruelty when you absorbed Goro's soul two years ago." They advanced on our position. "Because of your actions, the Emperor has grown desperate, thus enhancing the bounty on you and your sister. For each captured sibling, you'll receive two wishes, as opposed to one." Shang Tsung rubbed on his goatee before laughing sinisterly. "I will consume your nourishing soul, and it will make me all powerful. No one will stop me!"

Just when I think this deluded fool couldn't grow any more delusional. Shang Tsung and Reptile got into fighting position. Kitana and I do the same, and unexpectedly, Shang Tsung morphs into Bi-Han, the first Sub-Zero.

I scoff. "It seems you'll stoop low enough to mock the dead."

"He was a warrior until the end. You may think that I'm mocking the original, but taking Bi-Han's soul was honorable." His ill attempt at countering my verbal jab rubbed me the wrong way. "Reptile, you take the Princess. I will handle the Doctor."

Reptile then pounced after Kitana as I gazed at the morphed sorcerer. "Just because you have this look doesn't mean you gain Sub-Zero's skill, moron." To be on the safe side, I brandish my baton, ready to beat this poor excuse for a sorcerer into submission.

"Not going to roll your hair back?" Shang Tsung mocked.

"You're not worth my entire attention." I counter.

The sorcerer attacks me with various strikes in trying to fight like Sub-Zero, but because of his lack of knowledge, he's doing a poor job. I, however, am struggling to kill this bastard. Every ounce of malice I can muster enforces my attacks. I land a mind-numbing blow to his head, and he briefly falls on the floor. When I go to beat on him some more, he freezes me out of the blue. I felt every atom in my body freeze to a standstill. He kicks me hard enough to shatter my frozen state and knock me on the terrain. I get up guilty and feel my gut. On the first touch, I trace the bruise on my abdomen. Behind the face mask, I can sense Shang Tsung is glaring if his eyes were an indication.

"And here I thought you were jesting about your resentment towards me," I utter after dusting myself off.

"Why would I jest about that? I utterly despise the fact you exist, Doctor. A pain in my side since the first tournament two years ago; defeating my men, causing me to lose the entire conflict, and killing Goro. Because of your meddling, I have endured more torture in the past two years than in all my life!" Shang Tsung vented. "But I survived because the thought of me ending your life is worth all the torture, and maybe that blasted woman will join you in the grave."

I frown to show my displeasure. "I'm glad you return my hatred, sorcerer. It will make killing you less guilt-inducing. You and your antics nearly paralyzed my sister, your empty threats have given me a much shorter fuse, and your lack of respect towards the departed has made it impossible for me to feel any apathy for you." I noticed my breathing growing heavy. "When the light disappears from your eyes as your body descends into hell, I'll feel nothing but elation."

In my minimal observation, I note that he's fatigued as well, no doubt because of his constant transforming. Finding newfound energy, I prep to finish this match.

Shang Tsung violently swung his arm, but I dodged the blow and used my baton as leverage before locking his arm in a chicken wing lock as I swiftly put force until...

*SNAP*

I break his arm, his yell of pain satisfying me. Using his arm as a lever, I wildly turn him around, and with all my might, I slam the baton against Shang Tsung's cheek. The sound of hitting his now broken jaw was music to my ears, and after another swipe against his skull, he fell to the floor disoriented. I look to see how Kitana is doing; the Princess convincingly finished with Reptile. She walks up to me and views the sorcerer's unconscious body.

"I see you handled Shang Tsung, Doctor," Kitana remarked my handiwork.

"And I can say the same for Reptile, Kitty," I replied. "Come, we have to travel to the palace. Lead the way; I have never been."

She nods. "Follow me."

We start for the palace. Then, about two minutes later, we both see a red figure, but couldn't make out its identity. However, when we neared the palace, the figure dove at us. We both avoid a deadly collision before rising to see our perpetrator.

Sektor; his entire body wholly cyberized.

Neither myself nor Kitana could believe what we were seeing. "Dear God. The Grandmaster went through with it. You're a robot!"

His only response was placing a hand over where his heart used to be. "I am the Lin Kuei. Stealthier than the night, and more deadly than the dawn! I have not forgotten about the contract to take your life, Doctor." Sektor prepared his modernized weaponry. "I will not let you escape this time!"

I stomp the ground, and a portal appears under the cyborg's feet, and he sinks into it, right before a pair of skeleton hands grab his feet to drag him down further. Looking to my side, I see Kitana's horrified face, probably never seeing anything like this before, not even from Quan Chi.

"We should go," I quietly said. "Please, Kitty. Lead on."

Kitana's look of concern didn't fool me. She nods slowly. "Yes, this way."

Both of us move past the scene of Sektor dragged to the deepest part of hell. To ensure he doesn't follow us, I take my pistol out and promptly shot him in the head, confident of his demise as we continue on our way.

* * *

**Present:**

Kitana and I progressed on our trek through the dungeon as we try and make our way to relatively safe ground. I make a glance at the Princess, her expression unsettled.

"What's wrong, Kitty?" I ask.

"I'm concerned about Jade," she told me. "Since our unfortunate argument, I haven't seen or heard from her. I pray that she's okay."

I can understand where Kitana's coming from, honestly. Hell, I'm in love with her dear sister after all.

"Plus," the Princess began again. "I'm a little bewildered with what you did to Sektor in the Living Forest."

"Sorry if that horrified you, Kitty, but we're short for time." I kept things in perspective. "Being in Outworld is weakening me slowly as I'm unaccustomed to being here. I've never felt this drained since I first arrived in the Netherrealm. At this point, I'm merely looking for a place to lay low so my energy can replenish, if only for a little bit."

Despite not showing visible signs, fatigue wore down my body. Not enough where I can't fight, but I won't have the luxury of using my powers. Summoning the wormhole and those skeletons drained a decent portion of my strength. I wonder how my mother isn't weary when she uses all her different illusions. It was then I concluded that she's lived in Outworld for countless millennia and must've gotten used to casting spells here.

"It must've been dreadful for Jade when you two came back here those two years ago." I blurted without really thinking.

Kitana stopped walking, which caused me to do the same. "You must genuinely care for her, don't you?"

There was no reason to hide the truth. "With all my soul, Kitty. It was a slow realization on my part, but my love burns brighter than any fire." I admitted. "Since the tournament ended two years ago, Jade slowly consumed my thoughts, and I couldn't go the whole day without thinking about her." I then show a disheartening look, my head dropping. "I feel like she has forgotten me."

"She's tried to, Benjamin; nearly everyone in the court had harassed Jade about her compassion you. Sad to say that I was one of them," Kitana conceded. "Now, I hold nothing but regret for my heinous actions. I must commend you for being friendly with me even though I hated you at first, which has led me to understand how Jade fell for you. If it makes her happy, then I'll relent from letting you pursue her." The Princess then halted me, her eyes boring into mine. "But I warn you. If you break my sister's heart, you will answer to me. Understand?"

I hold a fist to my chest. "You have my word as a fellow Edenian."

It was then we heard clapping from a distance. Shortly after that, the figure revealed himself, much to Kitana and I's shared disgust.

Kano.

The one-eyed criminal wore a getup that makes him look as though he originated from Outworld. He also shaved his head into a buzz cut. As always, he had a shit eating smirk plastered on his face.

"Kano," I spoke. "To think that Outworld hasn't eaten you alive yet. Not surprised you'd try and take advantage of the bounty on my and Cal's head." I spat.

"Nah, I'm actually 'omefraid of ya sister. She's somethin' else, and I bet you know, eh?" His answer took me by surprise. "Nah, I'm actually after the Princess."

Kano's reason for being here shocked both Kitana and I. "Why go after Kitana?"

"Due to more opposition from unknowns, the emperor put more bounties out. One for you, ya sister, ya mum, and one for the little 'Miss High Class' there." Kano then grotesquely craned his neck. "I'm here to collect on the latter."

Shao Kahn placed more bounties on the table? He must be getting desperate if that's the case. I hope mother and Sareena are okay.

Kitana, not backing down, stepped up with new resolve. "Ha! You underestimate me at your own peril, slob. I will finish you like General Maddox finished off Sheeva at the Monastery!"

Wait, Cal killed Sheeva? By Argus' goatee. Now we've each killed a Shokan; hopefully, that doesn't come back to bite my sister in the ass. Kitana brandishes her fans while I reach for my baton, but she stops me.

"I'll handle him, Benjamin," Kitana conveyed to me silently. "You go on ahead."

"Are you sure, Kitty?" I ask.

"You need to conserve your energy, remember? I may have a bounty on my head, but you're still a more valuable target," she pointed out. "If you get caught, then all of this will be for naught. Now go!" Kitana commanded.

Much to my chagrin, Kano stepped aside. "Here, mate. I'll even let you run past me. Just keep in mind that if I defeat 'High Class' here, you're next, mate."

Disgusted, I walk past him, but not before taking a parting shot. "Next time we meet, I'll take your other eye, so they match." I express coldly.

Walking out of the dungeons, I arrive in a foyer or a hallway of some sort. I felt on edge as if someone tracked me here this whole time, but it never felt more potent than in this area, akin to someone breathing down my neck.

I slow down, deciding to be more careful. With that in mind, I call for Lulie again, softly whistling twice. Soon enough, a portal opens, and my trusted companion lands on my neck, cuddling my neck affectionately. I softly scratch the top of her head in response.

"Be my second set of eyes and scout the room for me, okay?" I request.

Lulie caws softly before flying around the room, looking for trouble of any kind. She then lands on my shoulder and caws softly, her wings flapping in silence off my shoulder.

"Thank you, Lulie." I scratch her head again as her portal appeared and she flew away. I sigh; my nerves must be toying with me, on edge since Kitty and I arrived in the dungeons. Immediately, my pace started back up, but not too long after, a vaguely familiar voice stops me.

"Your bird is a damn good scout for not being more than a year old. You're always so tender towards those whom you care for," they said.

That voice belonged to a female, no question. Then, the mysterious figure jumped down. To my horror, it was a woman I wasn't thrilled to see.

Tanya.

The last time we crossed paths was during the first tournament when she and Rain teamed up to oppose my sister and I. We were both incensed at their presence after all the hell they brought upon Edenia under Shao Kahn's guidance. Cal made sure Tanya suffered unpleasantly during our match, much to my sister's delight. Tanya wore a different wardrobe than last time, an exposing yellow bodysuit and a skirt of the same color tied around her waist with long canary boots on her feet. If she wasn't this manipulative harlot, I dare say Tanya would make any man happy to be his consort; Rain the exception, of course.

My expression instinctively soured. "I thought Cal would've blown your head off by now," I said, ignoring the compliment she threw at me. "Here to try and claim the now enhanced bounty?"

Tanya's shallow giggle rang through my ears. "Always the smart one huh, Benny boy?" It then turned into full laughter before placing a hand on her hip. "Glad to see you here in Shao Kahn's palace, but I didn't foresee you coming here by your lonesome, no doubt for Jade." Her smile then changed to a deep frown. "I don't know what you see in that brunette, Benjamin. You fail to understand that you're too good for a wench like her. You're better off with someone else; like me."

Demeaning my beloved was an excellent way to piss me off. Shang Tsung tried it earlier but wasn't as volatile with his remark. On the other hand, Tanya was pulling out all the stops so I would lose my temper, something I'm sure she's picked up on from others.

I shot my fellow Edenian a hateful glare. "Is talking all your good at, Tanya? I can see why Cal loved abusing you despite the mental damage that eventually followed." A sigh left me, already agitated with the direction of this conversation. "How about you tell me why you really turned your back on Edenia?" I cross my arms. "I don't believe for a second that your desire to become General was the real reason."

She laughed as if I was the dumb one. I took exception to Tanya's ridicule, taking my baton out, prepared to wipe that demented smile off her face.

Tanya finally stopped before offering her pathetic justification for betraying our realm. "Fine, Benny. Let me amuse you. I was in love with your sister but lacked the courage to articulate my feelings, on top of the fact that she embarrassed me, which left my mind conflicted. In time, I got over her, vividly remembering when she would send me to your medical ward to check my wounds, and how you cared for my well being. In time, I ended up falling for you."

Fall for me? I was merely doing my job! At least, that's what I told myself over and over. I may be a dunderhead when it comes to romance, but Tanya gave no signs or any indication of a possible attraction whatsoever. Tanya's voice had a measure of somberness. However, I wasn't falling for that, considering that's how the Freedom Fighters met their horrid fate.

"I knew within my heart that you didn't return those feelings, let alone know of them so I did the one thing that would gain your attention; become a turncoat to gain your undivided attention." Tanya then showed a suspicious smile, beginning to advance on my position while swishing her hips, a seductive ploy to lull me into a false sense of security. "Now that we're here, alone, I finally got what I want."

I couldn't help but wonder. "So, if what you're saying is true, then I assume your wishes don't have anything to do with killing me. Sound about right?"

Tanya nods, the distance reduced to five feet between us. "Not at all. If I bring you to Shao Kahn, then my wish will be for us two to have safe passage out of the realm to help restore Edenia. There's a catch; I'm afraid — your sister. While I care for you, I can't say the same for Callie Ann, so my second wish would be to have her killed," she spat venomously. "All I want is you for my own, no one else; not even Rain is worth my time, merely someone to quell my sexual inhibitions." Her hand reached out and tenderly caressed my face, fingernails tracing my skin. "Here's my generous offer, Benny. Come with me where we'll rule with me as Edenia's rightful Queen and you as my handsome King. In exchange, I'll spare everyone whom you joined here; Callie Ann and Jade included." She inched closer to my mouth, her hot breath tickling my lips. "Just be mine; that's all I ask."

It all came full circle as to why Tanya always calls me Benny. I thought she was insulting my mother's nickname she uses, as well as the fact that Cal gets territorial when someone who wasn't her calls me Benji. Was it out of adoration or something else entirely?

I take a deep breath while slowly backing away, my head going from side to side. "Perhaps in another life. I'm sorry, Tanya. I plan on seeing my new path until the end."

I assumed Tanya wouldn't take my answer well. Sure enough, she brandishes her Kobu Jutsu, and in a blink of an eye, appeared right in front of me as she viciously swiped her weapon downward. I barely managed to dodge the attack so I can avoid getting hurt, but Tanya sliced my shirt in two, revealing my bare chest. She swiped at my face, but I use my baton to parry the blow. I try an elbow aimed for the nose, but she avoided it and backflipped a couple of times to create distance between us.

"If I can't have you, Benny," Tanya seethed, angered that I rejected her proposition. "No one will."

Tanya attacked me with a relentless and dare I say emotional assault. I can do nothing but block her attacks, leaving no room for any return onslaught of my own. It seemed like Tanya had an endless supply of energy, her movements not slowing down. She went for another overhead swing but doubled over due to my knee striking her solar plexus. Despite this, Tanya landed a vertical slash on my exposed chest, holding back a shout of pain. We backed away, allowing me time to assess the wound. Not deep but a stinging laceration. I breathe a sigh of relief; if the cut were more profound, I would've been in serious trouble. I look at Tanya and notice a purple bruise forming on her stomach from my knee. She didn't take kindly to that, rubbing the area gingerly.

"What is it you see in Jade anyway!? She's a nobody in the court! I'm of higher stature than her, and you give _her_ all your attention!? I'm a better lover than Jade can ever dream of becoming!" Tanya lashed out in frustration.

In the next instance, Tanya launched a searing a fireball. My first instinct was to block it with my baton, but I forgot that it was metal, and metal absorbs heat, rendering my weapon unusable. The temperature forced me to drop the stick naturally, and I see that despite it taking most of the fire, my hands are still slightly burnt. Tanya used my predicament as a distraction, quickly closing the distance before landing a spinning kick to my skull that sent me flying into the nearest wall, guaranteeing concussion-like symptoms. I groggily return to my feet, stamina looming massive without the use of my powers.

"Never mind killing your sister," Tanya said, stalking me. "My second wish will be a public execution of Jade, and you'll be forced to watch. Then I'll take you away from all of this."

I didn't know Tanya was this mentally damaged! Must've been all of those millennia of being tossed aside like she was nothing. Indeed Tanya's story was tragic, but I can't be sentimental now. Slowly getting back to my feet, I get into my normal stance for Pankration. She nods contently before dropping her Kobu Jutsu; her body crouched into the Yue Chuan posture.

"I'll kill Jade myself." Tanya began speaking again, an inhumane amount of malice in her tone as she circled me. "I'll do so by decapitating her head and burning that harpy's entire body to a crisp, proving who you truly belong to."

That does it; I've had it with everyone threatening Jade at every turn.

Tanya dashed at me as I met her halfway, the coming onslaught of hand to hand kombat sounding throughout the entire floor, each of us parrying strikes though we both connected on bone-crunching attacks. Neither Tanya or myself could gain an advantage for what seemed like an eternity. I slipped for an instant and suffered accordingly, Tanya landing a fierce punch on my fresh chest wound, and reaches around for a palm strike against my cheek. Luckily I brace for the blow, powering through it as I slam my fist to Tanya's temple with all my force. Her head reels back, unable to recover, my adrenaline taking over as I come behind Tanya to slam her hard with a German Suplex. I get up, and I grab her hair firmly, our stares of contempt lingering for a few moments, my breath ragged.

"I'm truly sorry," were my last words before kneeing Tanya directly in the nose to stagger her. I do it once more, Tanya no longer conscious after the crippling hit as I gently place her on the floor, nose bleeding freely.

Moving past Tanya's body, I leave the room, realizing that trying to find Cal in this place was a lot harder than I can imagine. The entire palace was like a maze, different corridors leading to who knows where. I can't be discouraged though and must focus on finding my sister so we can get out of here.

Tanya was even more unstable than Sheeva, which says a lot for the kind of manipulative woman she is. I'm not sure what Rain sees in her, but I sure as hell don't want anything to do with Tanya if tonight's events were any indication. However, part of this is my fault for not recognizing the signs of Tanya having eyes for me.

I find myself in a dark, vacant hallway except for a few torches providing a source of illumination. Staying on guard was vital to survival, less I become prey to whoever wishes to collect that bounty put on us by Shao Kahn, especially with the beating I just endured at Tanya's hands. I'm amazed I can still walk. Using a considerable amount of caution, I walked further into the hall until I made out a voice that I never thought I'd hear again.

"By the Gods, can it be?" were the words coming from the darkness.

I stop dead in my tracks, fearful for my life as I hesitantly turn around. To my shock and wonderment, I see a familiar and welcoming face.

Jade.

She's wearing a modest dress for Outworld standards that still showed a lot of her bronze skin, her calves exposed due to slits on each side. Another stunning feature was how Jade has her hair done, two neatly rolled buns with braided pigtails falling to her back. I wasn't gawking at an ordinary woman, better yet, a Goddess.

"Jade," her name hung on my tongue due to her heavenly appearance.

"Benjamin," she whispered. "It's you."

I felt my face burn hotter than Tanya's fireball nearly singing my face not too long ago just from Jade calling my name. There was no way I would've believed this sight had she not stood before me.

"You... remember me?" I inquired, stunned that this woman vaguely recalls who I am.

Jade's response was not what I expected, running full speed before jumping into my arms for a heartfelt embrace. This action brought me delight. I felt Jade bury her head into my torso, concealing a grimace due to my injury.

"How could I possibly forget your handsome face?" Jade cooed with sensuality.

Gods, I've been embarrassed more times today than in my entire lifespan. Not even Cal gets me so riled up like this.

Picking up on my evident unease, Jade decided to toy with me, lifting her head to gaze into my eyes. "What's wrong, Benji? Starstruck?"

That's the first person other than my younger sister ever to call me by my nickname, and for some reason, I wasn't upset, but rather pleased. "Apologies, Jade. I'm not normally like this, I assure you."

Jade giggled at my dumbfounded attitude, but her joy quickly turned into a frown when she saw the numerous facial bruises, added along with my hands slightly burned and a wound cutting open my chest. "Who the hell did this to you!?"

"Tanya," I uttered callously. "I managed to escape before she had the chance to seduce me."

Just like that, Jade's good mood exacerbated. I don't know too much about their rivalry, but from what Kitana reluctantly told me during our trek, they've gone at each other's throats for the longest, never getting along in any capacity. Matters became worse when Tanya and Rain showed their true colors in the betrayal of our Freedom Fighters.

"We need to leave as I fear others are coming to try and capture me to collect that bounty," I told her.

Jade's eyes widened in fear before she carefully grabbed my hand. "I'll lead you to safety. I saw your sister with that Shaolin monk, so she's safe as well."

I nodded and trailed Jade on our way out of this forsaken place.

* * *

**Jade's Room:**

We find ourselves inside Jade's dwelling in the palace on the outer portion of the building. No one is allowed in this room besides Kitana and Shao Kahn. Outside was a garden full of vibrant flowers and plants, showing the beauty of what Outworld could transform into were it not for Shao Kahn's penchant for violence.

Jade and I figured this would be a safe place for us to relax until we either had to run again or help would find us. I'm hoping for the latter due to my stinging ailments. I had to sit down on the large mattress with fatigue affecting my mind.

"Here, let me help you," Jade offered.

I didn't voice an argument despite the fact I'm a Doctor. Additionally, I didn't see the harm. For the next twenty minutes, Jade inspected and treated all my injuries, notably the cut on my chest from Tanya's weapon after removing my shirt. It wasn't severe, but I'll need to protect that area for a few days, maybe a week at the most. Before long, Jade's hands shifted up towards my neck, massaging it with her tender fingers, that same look of affection holding my eyes.

"Words do not fully explain the happiness in my heart at seeing you again," Jade told me. "You kept the promise you made to me after our last encounter."

"I'm not one to go against my word, Jade," I replied.

She nodded. "I've found myself quite fond of the honor you've displayed."

"To think that you waited for two years to see me again," I spoke audibly about my disbelief, both hands trailing up and down her back. "I would've thought that you would've found someone else by then."

Yes, a woman like Jade could easily have any man she wanted. However, most of the men in Outworld could care less for what she wanted. They lusted for Jade in a manner that honestly made me sick. Still, it baffles me as to why she isn't with someone right now. Surely there was someone who caught Jade's eyes. Unless-

One way to find out.

"Jade, I have to tell you this before even thinking about speaking on anything else." I start, inhaling a deep breath before smoothly letting it out, Jade waiting intently. "Shortly after we last met on Shang Tsung's Island, I was left confused more than any point in my life. I wondered if I was mad for feeling this way, especially for a woman who tried to assassinate me."

Those words sent a pang of guilt into Jade's soul, visible for me to see through her gaze. I knew she never intended to have me dead, nor did she want to follow either Shang Tsung or Shao Kahn's orders. However, it's when Jade told her loyal friend and sister Kitana off was when I knew she truly felt something for me despite my less than ideal background as a Warlock.

I continued my sentimental spiel. "However, as time went by, all doubts vanished, and now that you're here with me, I can finally say what I truly feel in my heart."

Jade's expression softened, one of her soft palms resting on my cheekbone. "What is it you wish to tell me, Benji?"

I felt my heart skipping beats, convinced that at any moment, it was going to burst out of my chest cavity. Looking into Jade's mesmerizing emerald eyes, I place my hands on her hips, bringing her body closer to mine.

"Jade, I love you. I love you so damn much." I declared.

My beloved's face shifted from a look of curiosity to that of shock. Me being an occasional doofus, thought the worst, my eyes lowering. "By the Gods, you… don't think the same? I'm so sorry I wasted your time, Jade. I can leave if you-"

Jade cut me off by smashing her lips against mine, her kiss so aggressive yet passionate. I found myself mindlessly melting into her embrace, feeling every fiery atom from her lips as she slid into my lap, her legs straddling me. My hands moved with a mind of their own, caressing Jade's waist before one moved up her back, eliciting a pleasured moan. I cherished the feel of her exposed skin not covered by the dress, our kissing growing in intensity. After a minute that seemed like an eternity, we regrettably separate, a trail of saliva connecting our mouths.

"I harbored my share of doubts as well," Jade confessed what I suspected, her breath coming out in pants. "You told me you were a Doctor, and after healing my arm, I had my own set of fears that perhaps your actions were done out of pity. I frequently told myself, 'He couldn't have fallen for me after I tried to kill him.'" Jade's green eyes held a portion of shame before latching back onto mine. "But regardless of my previous apprehension, I turned down every offer to be with anyone else, and hearing you voice your love for me killed any uncertainty I had about my feelings." Tears began falling from her eyes as I did my best to wipe them away. "I love you with all my soul, Benjamin Maddox."

That was all I needed to hear. I pulled Jade into my chest for a loving hug, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. She laid her head on my chest as my arms wrapped protectively around her as if I feared we would be torn apart again if I let go. We finally break away, and our hands interlock together.

"From this moment forward, I'll never leave your side, Benjamin," Jade swore. "Being without you for two years was stressful, and something I do not want to happen again."

"As will I, Jade," I confirmed. "I vow never to let anything come between us. I promise."

Jade smiled and kissed me again, more prolonged this time around. She pushed herself deeper against my body, and I felt her hands over my chest, down to my thighs. I pulled her down on top, our shared kiss deepening as her perfume entered my nose, the smell of cinnamon.

Unconsciously, I begin tugging on one of her dress straps. Jade continued letting her hands wander over the bare skin of my chest, caressing my abdomen, chills running throughout my spine.

Just as I'm about to pull down the strap, I pulled away, unsure if I should go any further.

"Jade, I... I've never..." I stuttered.

"Me either..." Jade admitted shyly.

Tension filled the room, and we're caught staring at one another, desire taking over our hearts and souls.

**Warning! Lemon Incoming! If you want to ignore it, keep scrolling until you see the All Clear! Otherwise, Happy Reading!**

After a while, Jade nervously moved her hands toward each dress strap to slowly remove them off her shoulders, the top of her attire sitting at her waist, no undergarment covering her breasts. I couldn't take my eyes off Jade's magnificent bosom along with everything else as she stripped herself of all clothing.

Self-aware, Jade blushed profusely, having trouble meeting my gaze. From the luscious curves of her hips to her bust's graceful slope, I found myself captivated.

_'So... beautiful,'_ I thought internally.

Hastily, I start fiddling with the belt securing my pants, unworried about my shirt with it already off my person. It was apparent I was anxious since I couldn't undo the leather strap. Showing a small smile, Jade placed her hand over mine to stop me. My breath held inside my throat, looking on sheepishly as her delicate fingers worked to free my pants, the last of my clothes tossed aside. Jade captured my lips once more, our bodies entangled on her bed, each of us awkwardly exploring the other's body.

Retaining my nervousness, I cautiously roll Jade over, gently spreading her legs apart, my manhood throbbing in anticipation as she stroked me, a loud groan reverberating out of my mouth.

"Benji…" Jade seductively drawled. "Make sweet love to me. Become my lover."

Though it seemed we were moving quite fast after revealing our love, I wanted this as well, but I've never made love to a woman before. "Is that what you genuinely desire, Jade?"

Not a moment too soon, Jade's mouth ended back on mine, her tongue exploring my inner depths. "If you haven't figured it out by now, I go after what I want."

I could do nothing but smile. Gods, I love this woman.

"Then let's make this night one we'll treasure forever, my beloved warrior," I say smoothly.

After one last kiss, I did my best to enter Jade without causing too much pain. It was no use since we're both virgins. Despite her best efforts not to, Jade gasped in sudden discomfort as I reached her barrier.

I stopped moving and looked at my beloved in concern. "Jade, are you sure?"

Jade smiled at me to mask her pain, running her hands through my slicked back hair. With her permission, I gradually inch deeper into her womanhood. That action caused Jade to inhale sharply, holding my body close to her before returning her attention to kiss me, that tongue reaching every corner of my mouth. I heard her constantly moan my name, Jade's lovely voice urging me to go faster.

Not soon after, Jade rolled our bodies to end up on top, guiding my movement. I observe her activity, my lover's hips tilting as her radiant eyes bore down lustfully. She didn't stop whispering my name, moans more frequent in volume from us both. I lay my hands on Jade's waist, willing her to move faster on my pelvis, her carnal pleas serving as my driving force to give Jade every part of me.

Moving behind her, I held Jade tight against me, reveling in how smooth and slick her blazing skin felt. I enter her without hesitation, my hands running along my Goddess' back before massaging each of her sizable breasts. As we moved together, I could feel Jade squeezing around me, an intense urge to pick up speed dwelling inside my soul.

"Not so rough, Benji!" Jade rasped, hands clenching the sheets.

Every one of my fingers quivered on her shapely hips, and I sensed my body losing control to the building arousal. My mouth bites down on Jade's neck, the scream she let out only adding to the fire and my excitement. Shutting my eyes painfully tight, I tried to slow down, but to no avail. Furthermore, Jade wasn't making it easy for me, her moans of passion driving me on as our bodies molded into one. Jade then craned her neck to passionately kiss me, one arm snaking around my neck to hold me impossibly close to her back.

Together, Jade and I gave a final moan through our unbroken kiss, Jade's back arching in pure ecstasy at our shared climax. We shuddered, gasping for breath as I wrap my arms protectively around my lover's waist, her name subtly slipping past my lips, every muscle in my body relaxing.

**All Clear! Now get back to reading, Killjoy.**

Jade turned from her position to face me, giving me another chaste kiss, both hands holding my face.

She released the kiss with a sigh, pushing my body down on her mattress before lying her head comfortably on my chest, Jade's arms not wanting to relinquish their hold on me.

I look down. "Jade... I apologize for being rough on you. I'm not sure what came over-"

My lover raised a finger to my mouth, Jade shaking her head in a silent way of telling me to not worry about it, her sweet smile also conveying she enjoyed what we did together before pecking my jawline and my torso.

We laid back, content with the result of our lovemaking before I felt myself drift to sleep, the events of today zapping all my energy. Jade was close behind and followed me into a deep slumber.

An hour later, Jade woke up to find me talking incoherently in my sleep, a nightmare disturbing our peace. It was Tanya going through with her heinous plan of murdering Jade in front of my very eyes, and I was rendered powerless to stop her.

"J- Jade..." I murmured.

Jade held me tighter than ever, assuring me she was right here. "I'm here, Benji. I'll always protect you."

* * *

**A/N: Oh, things are getting steamy! We got two confessions from Tanya and Jade! But Tanya is seeing Rain, and what about Sareena? (our poor demonness) Where the hell is Callie and Lao? Find out next time on Gone, but Not Forgotten!**

**Did you guys like the chapter? Did you not? Let me know with a Review or a PM. And while you're at it, check out my Profile Page and give my other stories a shot, and vote on my poll! I think it's time for me to go. Later!**

**Currently listening to Uptown - Downtown by Rene McLean.**


	16. Chapter 9: Excuse me Princess!

**A/N: Alright, after a short break, I'm back. Now last time we left a Maddox sibling, Benji and Jade finally confessed their feelings and things got… steamy. Now we get to see how Callie's been doing for so long. Let's go!**

**Currently listening to Budo by Gerry Mulligan.**

* * *

**Day 2 of the Second Mortal Kombat Tournament 10:00 AM: Shao Kahn's Armory**

**Callie's POV:**

Y'know, I may trust Benji with all of my soul, but even I didn't think this tournament would run so long, bounty or not. I expected it to be quick. We enter Outworld, win Earthrealm's freedom, make a quick attempt on Shao Kahn's life, and leave. But here we are at nighttime in a foreign realm, Outworld's army scouring every corner to find me. Kung Lao's antics earlier in the evening didn't help with that bounty planted on my head. Well, it all started when we left the docks and found ourselves on the beach.

* * *

**Trigger Flashback: Yesterday Evening**

Kung Lao and I left the docks to survey the area. No one else was here but us. Most likely they went to the Kolisseum to start the MK tournament properly. The bounty on my and Benji's head being a side bracket I'm sure. Kung Lao, from the way I'm observing him, is pretty unsettled, uncharacteristic of him if I had to guess. Though he's a consistent rule breaker, he still needs guidance, something the monks can't give him.

"Problem, Lao?" I inquired, unconcerned with his demeanor.

He turned to me and slowly nodded. "Just… wondering how Liu Kang is doing."

"Knowing him, he's doing fine, if not well. You shouldn't be worried about him. Since you're rolling with me, care more about your own well-being. I attract trouble as if it was a magnetic connection." I admit.

"Maybe if you didn't march into the center of the enemy's stronghold then maybe you wouldn't get into so many fights." Kung Lao argued.

I raise an eyebrow. "With the way your inflated ego is, I'm surprised you didn't get into at least twice as many fights as me. And that is when your rivalry with Liu Kang, petty as it is, can be used as motivation. We're going to make trouble, and in doing that, so long as you don't overstep your boundaries or overextend your aggression, you'll catch more than just Liu Kang's attention. That's why I stole you from him and Raiden."

Within moments, I'm able to make eye contact with the monastery, a cocky smile on my face. "And I have just found our first POI."

"A what?" Kung Lao repeated confused.

I sigh but don't chastise him. "A Point of Interest. I don't see anyone guarding the place, meaning one of two things. One, either they're guarding something important and leaving a facade, so no one breaches the place. Or two, there's nothing inside, which means we destroy the infrastructure. C'mon, Lao!" I command as I march to the building.

Kung Lao followed but asked another dumb question. "But what if we run into Shao Kahn's court and they attack us?"

Annoyed, I turn to him as if he went braindead. "Are you retarded? We're gonna fight them! Training is no substitute for experience, and you need all of the experience you can get." I answer coldly. "Besides, I need the enemy to know that we: being Benji and myself, aren't going to take this bounty lightly. I spared my last opponent who tried to lay claim on the bounty instead of just double-tapping her."

Me calling Kung Lao retarded didn't sit well with him. "That was unnecessary. And what the hell do you mean by Double Tap?"

"It means to put two bullets in rapid succession in one spot, primarily the chest," I elaborated. "If the victim survives that, then you triple-tap them; two in the chest, one in the head. A basic military procedure, I'm not surprised that you don't understand it."

Kung Lao took offense at my indifferent disposition. "How can you be so informal about ending a life?"

"I understand that you're a monk, Lao, but your ideologies make you and Liu Kang fools." I stop to face him. "A war is a battle of two fronts. Ever heard of that metaphor before?" I ask. He shook his head, but that disapproving look remained. "One front is a physical battle. Soldiers fight for better positioning and weaken the enemy physically. The second front is psychological. The name of the game is Mental Damage in which I and Benji, as much as he doesn't want to admit, are phenomenal at applying. Plant rice to grow rice. Plant grass to grow grass." I explain.

"So, what are you trying to plant, Callie Ann?" Lao asked.

The curious query made me snicker. "You're a cute kid, y'know? I'm trying to plant fear, and what I've done so far is implanted the polar opposite: Hope. Hope in the enemy is not suitable for your ally's morale. So I'm trying to undo that mistake. In reality, I hope there is someone inside because if there are, people will start dying." I finish as I continue my marching.

We continue marching, yet I can hear an audible gulp. I turn again to see that Kung Lao's blushing. I decide to fuck with him a little, pulling on his cheek playfully. "Relax, I'm not gonna hurt ya, Lao! So long as you don't do anything stupid." He seemed to calm down a bit after that gesture. "Now c'mon, we're wasting time."

"Yes, ma'am," he answered, confidence renewed.

We arrived at the entrance and entered, aware of any signs of a possible trap — nothing glaring so far. I led the way, Kung Lao close behind, probably too close for my liking.

"Looks like no one's on this floor," I deduct. "Might as well go upstairs."

The floor's decor possessed very intricate designs, hieroglyph-like drawings plastered on the walls. Down the halls loomed a similar-looking door. Pushing it open, I eventually found the first set of stairs.

"Lao, over here!" I call as begin climbing this twisted staircase.

When I reach the first door available on this stairwell, I chose to ignore it and kept moving, aiming for the top floor.

Kung Lao notices my decision. "Why not survey the floor, Callie Ann?" he inquires.

"Because leaving Person of Interest on the second floor of a building is lazy plus equals poor execution. Leaving a POI on the top floor is optimal if someone spots us then they have time to warn the others and send reinforces without us noticing," I tell him, keeping my voice down due to an echo. "But with how barren the place is, they probably only have guards on the top floor. Smart move, but allows a solitary flaw."

"That is?" Lao asks.

"If they are rendered unconscious, then they know the mission given to them is a bust," was my answer. "At the very least, one person is on the top floor. But because Benji and I are running loose, they might send two to watch our POI and make sure he/she stays in captivity."

My voice grew quieter as we eventually reach our destination, the door leading to the top of this building. I kneel and place an ear on the entryway to listen for anyone.

Silence.

Slowly, I nudge open the door to peek my head. No one was in here, save for Kitana of all people, tied to one of the many pillars occupying this floor. I motion to Kung Lao that we're heading in, and we do. We sneak up to the captive Princess, her disbelieving look not surprising to me.

"Well, well, well, Kitty. I know your father is paranoid, but to have his daughter reenact every Princess cliche? That's pretty dumb, don't you think?" I inquire sarcastically.

"General!" Kitana exclaimed, not expecting to see me. "What? Come to kill me?"

I show a mock expression of surprise. "Me? Never. Not like this. Judging by you being here, I can make a safe bet you've defected. You learned something that you weren't supposed to, huh?" I interrogated while cupping her cheeks.

Kitana wasn't too pleased with my shenanigans. "I have no time for your mockery! Shang Tsung had spliced my DNA and made a clone of monstrosity from it. She calls herself Mileena and she has my exact body but tarkatan facial features. As soon as I exposed that wretched sorcerer, father had me locked in here."

Why am I not surprised? Shang Tsung always loved tinkering with new possibilities in his foul lab. Guess Shao Kahn needed a failsafe in the event Kitana finally wised up and broke away from him. Didn't expect him to make a full-blown replica.

"Doesn't shock me one bit. Shang Tsung practically leaks treachery," I remarked. "Any opportunity to make sure you're no longer in the circle of power is a chance he's willing to take." Time to get down to business. "So, Kitty..."

"Kitty?" she asked bewildered.

"Yes, Kitty. The nickname I'm giving you since we're no longer enemies. How many people are guarding you? And where are they in this building?" I ask her seriously.

"We are not friends, General," Kitana spat out. "Giving me a nickname does not forgive the embarrassment you gave me on Shang Tsung's island."

I ignored her comment. "Don't get me wrong, Kitty. It's taking all of my willpower not to gut you as if you owed me money. But our relationship is nothing but an atom to the bigger picture. You revolted at Raiden's insistence, meaning you've defected to our side; the winning side. From where I'm standing, that no longer makes us enemies whether you hate my guts or not. I cannot overstate the fact that if it weren't for us, you most likely face execution by your own pops." My arms fold. "And it doesn't take much to say thank you; which should be the bare minimum, enough for me to project vomit all over this monastery. But I'm putting my pride aside to save your narcissistic ass, so shut the hell up, and let me cut these binds off." I shut her down.

But before I could release her, two guards appeared, none other than Sheeva and Skarlet. My expression sours upon eye contact of these two. Good thing it's only them and not an entire army. Shao Kahn can't know we're here just yet.

I glance back at Kitty. "Better yet, stay there and look pretty. We have business to take care of."

My full attention turns to our two enemies. As much as I'd love to antagonize Skarlet some more, I think I should be a good little sister and deal with Benji's pseudo stalker. She's given him problems to last an Edenian lifetime.

"Lao; you deal with Little Red," I instructed. "You two should be on equal footing." My eyes bore into Sheeva's. "I'll deal with she-beast here."

Skarlet noticed my gaze not entirely on her. "What? Am I not worthy of your attention anymore, General?"

Damnit, there she goes again to try and get underneath my skin. I can still see our previous fight in our mind. Skarlet was good, but it was her banter that caught me off guard, not to mention her blood powers. However, this was not the time to play along in her sick game.

"I had my fun with you in the Living Forest. Save yourself the embarrassment and take on Oddjob here." I gave her a cold answer.

She huffs in response. "Fine, but I'll savor your blood when we dance again." Skarlet glares at Lao. "First, I'll deal with this pathetic excuse for a Shaolin." A bloody dagger emerges in her hand. "Come, Kung Lao."

Lao looked uneasy, never having to fight anyone like Skarlet. Being a good teammate, I pat him on the back a couple of times to reassert my confidence in him. "You got this. Don't let me down now."

He nods and heads off to battle Skarlet. I can tell from his demeanor alone that Kung Lao has something to prove to me. Maybe now I'm starting to reach him. As long as his arrogance is in check, he can beat anyone.

That left Sheeva and I one on one. Her attire was even more revealing than back on Shang Tsung's island. Considering she's a Shokan, that was not a good look. I'm glad my brother doesn't take an interest in female Shokan.

"Dressing with modesty never crossed your mind, Sheeva?" I sarcastically ask.

"I care not for your opinion, General," Sheeva replied in hatred. "Your brother's eye is all I care for."

"Believe me, Sheeva. As his little sister, it'll take more than dressing like a prostitute from Vegas to catch Benji's eye. He appreciates women with a brain, something I know you don't have," I shot back. "Besides, he has eyes for Jade, a better quality woman than you can ever even hope to aspire to."

That got under Sheeva's skin, all four of her arms cracking their knuckles. "That wench has no place by his side! He deserves much better than a green-eyed witch! When I'm through with you, Jade will follow you into the afterlife!"

"Well, I honestly couldn't name anyone more deserving of my brother than Jade, considering you see my brother only as a potential trophy." I counter, making my feelings clear on that issue. "But enough about him. You're dealing with me, the last person you want to pick a fight with, honey."

With that, I take my knife out of its holster. We circle one another. One thing I cannot afford to do is allow Sheeva to grab me as Goro did in the first tournament. Otherwise, I may not be so lucky this time around.

That in mind, I lunge at Sheeva as if I was a predator stalking its prey, my lower body exploding from the floor. With blinding speed, I pounce with my knife arm extended, attempting to separate Sheeva's heart from her insides. She leaps over my stab attempt, but I quickly recover and try again for a stab in her back, my grip changing for better torque — another miss. It may seem we're even, but that was far from the case. Sheeva's constant jumping has made her tired, more quickly than she anticipated.

All part of my plan.

I stand after my fourth failed attempt, rolling the knife in my hand. "C'mon, Sheeva; make this worthwhile, eh? It's only my second fight today, y'know. Can't take the fight to your shitty emperor if I'm not adequately warmed up! What would Benji think of your condition, she-beast!?" I quickly turn into a beast myself. (metaphorically, of course)

"Quiet!" Sheeva shouted. "You mock me at your peril! I will not end up like Baraka!"

Baraka? "What the hell does Baraka have to do with my brother?" I ask.

"He and Baraka fought in the Edenian sector of Outworld," she told me. "Your brother won, and before leaving Baraka, he broke off one of his blades." I could see Sheeva slightly shiver at the thought.

Benji did that? Well, I'll be damned. I couldn't be more proud to be his kid sister then that moment. It looks like my advice paid off. My brother can't always rely on his Warlock powers, so helping him train in hand to hand combat was crucial.

"Well, glad I placed my faith in him if he did something like that. None of this would've have happened if Shao Kahn didn't place that bounty on our heads." I shrug, not even caring before proclaiming, "Now, prepare to die."

I lunge back on Sheeva's position, my quickness too much for her to track as I stab her abdomen, leaving a deep wound before exiting her back. My relentlessness didn't stop there. I made multiple stabs in this bitch's chest, her cries of agony persisting through the ordeal. Satisfied with my work, I kicked Sheeva directly on her fresh abdomen wound, causing her blood to spill all on the floor.

This fight was over. Confidently, I strode to Sheeva's fallen body, indifference written on my face.

"What are you... waiting for?" Sheeva coughed up blood, holding her fatal wound in futility. "F- Finish me."

"Sure, so you can stay the hell away from Benji," I bluntly stated.

I revealed my concealed pistol before double-tapping Sheeva, two shots in her chest. She moved slightly after those additional wounds, so I shot her in the head, completing the triple tap and ending Sheeva's life. One less thing to worry about for my brother.

"You're welcome, Benji," I say to myself. "Now I got a Shokan on my body count too."

I look over to see how Lao is doing, and he and Skarlet are still going at it fiercely. My prediction proved correct as they matched each other. But time isn't really on our side, so I intervene on Lao's behalf. Skarlet went for a palm strike to his face, but I stop the attack by grabbing and wrenching on her wrist. Then, I took my knife and jammed it in Skarlet's shoulder before dragging the blade down her entire limb. She screamed in excruciating pain as I gave her face a right hook, my knife taken as Skarlet lands on the floor with a severely injured arm.

I throw the blood off my knife before placing it back in the holster, my attention on Lao. "Good job."

He doesn't look too beat up, though Skarlet managed to get some good shots in. Once again, my theory proved valid.

Knowing Kung Lao was ok, I look down at the defeated Skarlet, who seemed to be anticipating death. "Do it. You already killed Sheeva, so kill me and be done with it," she demanded.

That was the first thought running through my mind. Off Skarlet now, and I save our team from dealing with more of Shao Kahn's cronies. However, the same hesitation I had when we battled in the Living Forest had returned. Why is this happening all over?

I shake my head. "Don't think so. I'm going to use you as a messenger since I can smell fear off you and I see it in your eyes. I'm going to spare you, not because I'm a good person but because by not murdering you in cold blood, I can eviscerate your army's morale. So listen up." I turn to Kung Lao. "That goes for you too, and even you, Kitty."

My attention goes back to Skarlet as I bent down and roughly cupped her chin. "You'll return to the palace when I'm finished speaking. After you get your arm looked at, tell anyone, if not everyone in the court about me. Tell them that I killed Sheeva, what I did that to your arm, that I was the one who shot Rain and would've turned Tanya's head into blood and brain splatter if you came even a millisecond later. You can also inform them that they should not fear Earthrealm earning her permanent freedom from Outworld but should fear the fact they allowed Benji and I access to this godforsaken Realm. Until they catch us, we'll turn any and every adversary we come across into a mess so unsafe for life that it would make what Benji did to Baraka and Goro, and what I did to Sheeva look like Pre-School. Are we clear, Skarlet?"

She said nothing, her entire body wracked with fear after I concluded all the things I told her to pass along to Skull head and his thick-headed sorcerer.

"I SAID, ARE WE CLEAR!?" I bellowed.

"Yes," was all Skarlet could muster.

"Good, now leave my sight," I commanded.

Skarlet wasted little time getting up as fast as she could to hightail out of the monastery by disappearing in her blood.

I turn back to Kitty, now looking like she saw a ghost. "Why the look?"

"You can't be serious. A threat to the entire Outworld court?" Kitty asked.

"I don't understand why you're fearful, Kitty. You're no longer with Outworld, and my words don't concern you. Many names refer me; General Loudmouth, Iron Maiden of Edenia, asshole, among other things." I answer bluntly.

"But you told me to listen," she pointed out.

"Because I wanted you and Lao to understand the lengths I'll go to make my enemy's life a living hell. After what they will eventually learn, they better be shitting their pants. Or in your father's case, his panties." I walk back to her bondage place. "Now before I cut you loose, you need to get this 'I'm royalty of Outworld' shtick out of your head. You defected, so you don't get to act like that anymore."

Just as I'm about to free her, I relent. "Y'know what? I need to feed you some humble pie. I'll free you, under one condition."

Kitana wasn't too pleased with my requirement. "What do you want?"

"I want you to say one sentence, just one," I stated my request. "See, you being in this little predicament is equivalent to your house catching fire. Me being here, is me offering you fire insurance. Now, I'm not going to give you the insurance, the insurance applying in real life as me letting you go until you do one thing-"

"Just get on with it!" Kitana shouted, clearly losing patience.

"Say: 'Please let me go, Callie Ann.' That's all I ask. Quite frankly, I don't care if you say it with a genuine concern or more sarcasm than my brother when he loses patience with others. Just say it, and I'll cut you loose. I would humble you some more, but I think when you inevitably run into my brother, he'll do more than finish what I started." I explain. "Now say it."

Even with the mask on, I can tell Kitty did not want to concede. But after that godlike analogy, she couldn't see it any more clear. She finally relented.

"Please, Callie Ann. Release me from this prison," she angrily relented.

I nod with a smile. "See, was that so difficult? Hold still." I say as I go to cut the ropes off.

"So, Callie Ann," Kung Lao joined my side. "Is she a Person of Interest?"

Unable to resist the urge to make a joke, I answer, "No, Kitana is a Princess of Interest."

I then start laughing at my own joke like the dork I am. Horrible pun, I know.

I finally release Kitty from her make-shift prison. "Now, Kitty. Is there anything you wanna get off your chest before we book it?"

She didn't respond, that angry look remaining on Kitana's face before she rolled her eyes and wordlessly headed for the exit wordlessly.

"I guess not," were my words. "C'mon, Lao. We gotta lay low for a while."

Before we left the area, I nearly missed Kitty whisper, "I like it."

We stopped in our tracks to eye Kitana curiously. "Huh? What was that?"

"I like Kitty, the first nickname someone ever gave me," she explained. "And I find it endearing."

I nod acceptance. "Good. You should leave before Shao Kahn sends more people. Try not to die."

Kung Lao and I made our way out of the structure without anyone noticing. Have to say he handled this well for his first time on a mission with me. I can't explain it, but I feel Kung Lao is starting to understand why I demanded him to be better. Maybe I finally found someone other than Benji that I can trust. It's still early, but he's showing positive signs.

"Ok, we're going to head to the walled city of Lei Chen," I tell him. "It's getting late, and we don't want to make camp in the Living Forest; the trees eat people. And while I have a free pass, I can't say the same for you."

Lao nodded without saying a word. I found that tidbit strange as he's gone unusually quiet for the past couple minutes. He continued that way on our trek to the beach and back into Lei Chen.

Zefeero, who happened to be standing near the entrance, noticed our arrival. "General Maddox. I hope the fight for Earthrealm is going in your favor."

"It's going well, although I wished this whole thing was done by now. One day in Outworld is long enough." I spoke before moving aside. "This is Kung Lao, a fellow Earthrealm representative. Lao, this is Overlord Zefeero, Emperor of Lei Chen." Lao bows in respect before I requested, "We need a place to lay low until tomorrow morning."

"Say no more. News of how you killed Sheeva spread like wildfire here," he told us, turning into the town. "Follow me. I know a place where you can stay."

He led us to a small, abandoned house and directed us inside. Although no one had set foot in this place for years, the utilities stood in mint condition. So we settled in quickly, and I cleaned myself off from today's mayhem. It was rather late at night as I sat on the couch, my arms exposed with my duster to my left and the mechanisms of my concealed pistol on my right. I stare at the ceiling, making plans internally for tomorrow morning.

_'We should breach the palace, nothing else to do besides heading to the Kolisseum, but now's the time.'_ I think to myself.

Kung Lao walks into the living room before clearing his throat to get my attention. I see him standing at the door with only a tank top covering his chest. Wow... he looks good from where I'm sitting. I don't think there's a single ounce of body fat on him. Hair was wet from a shower taken earlier. Damnit, not again. I need to take one before calling it a night. These hormones are getting out of control — First Skarlet who's a woman, now Lao, a handsome male. Best of both worlds, I suppose.

"What is it?" I ask.

"There's only one bed," Lao replied bluntly.

An irked sigh left my mouth, though I tried to stifle it. You're telling me that in this house that hasn't housed anyone in ages only has one bed? This has to be a joke.

Before I could say anything, Kung Lao added, "I'll sleep on the couch. You can take the bed."

That was generous of him. Wonder why Lao did so in the first place. I've slept on the bare ground before. Compare anything to that; it's like a Sleep Number.

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Kung Lao's gaze upon my body, silently taking in my appearance. How do I know? Well, he's looking at me like I look at food when I'm starving. Can't tell whether to be flattered or disturbed. Honestly, I feel a bit warm inside. No man has gazed at me intently before.

"What are you lookin' at?" I snap him out of his reverie.

Kung Lao looked away for a moment. "You are very built, Callie Ann. Just from looking at your arms, I can tell you're quite fit."

Well, easy to say that was the cutest thing I've heard concerning my arms. I throw Lao a bone and flex my left arm to reveal my bicep's muscle. His eyes bulged at the flex, and I notice a little blush on his cheek. I think I have Kung Lao flustered.

"Well, I've been fighting before your ancestor was even a concept in his parents' mind. It's only fair that I look like this, seeing as though I've been around for 22,000 plus years. A fat Edenian doesn't exist." I decided to toy with him, rising from my seat on the couch, swaying in front of Lao. "Are my biceps enough or you do you want to see my abs too?"

I expected my comment not to have much of an effect. Kung Lao surprised me, however, by subtly nodding his head, embarrassed. I stifle my laughter before lifting the bottom of my tank top so agonizingly slow, my eyes on Lao as he gawks at my abdomen. Man, I feel turned on by this, a partial striptease one would think.

When I dropped my tank top, I see Lao's nose dripping blood. I laugh before motioning at my nostril. He felt his nose, and upon seeing crimson on his hand, Kung Lao rushed to the restroom.

"Is there something you wanna tell me, Kung Lao?" I yell so he can hear me, doing my best not to laugh.

I hear silence but listen to the bathroom sink's water running. When the water stops, Lao comes back out, a bloody washcloth in his possession though the blush remained on his face.

"I think that you're... cute," he said, hesitation evident in his tone. "No, beautiful is the better word to describe you."

I looked genuinely surprised by his choice of words before giggling in admiration for his blunt attitude. This admission was the very first time someone has directly complimented me. No one has ever said that to my face before. However, I slightly frown as Kung Lao turned away, unable to face me. By Argus, he truly meant what he said.

I fought to hold down a blush of my own. "Thank you," I murmured. "You're not so bad yourself."

Then, to my own astonishment, I step closer to Kung Lao and turn his body back to eye him directly, my lips latching on to his cheekbone. I let my mouth linger there for some time before pulling away. Oh, dear. Kung Lao's face turned into the deepest shade of scarlet that I've ever seen. I couldn't say much because my cheeks flared in the same manner.

"You- you should head to bed," I stutter before heading for the bedroom. "We're leaving here first thing in the morning." My head cranes to see him, not moving an inch from his spot. "So rest up."

Kung Lao didn't say anything and only nodded, bewildered at what happened between us before taking his place on the couch. I close the door behind me, backsliding against it before landing on the floor. What was I thinking? Nothing obviously for me to do something like that. I've... never kissed anyone before tonight, let alone a male. Don't laugh; it's the truth. I'm starting to think Lao may not be some random guy. Well, can't dwell on this tonight, I need rest. With that in mind, I climb into bed, pulling the covers over my body.

"My, my; Callie Ann," I hear an unfamiliar feminine voice before I made myself comfortable. "I didn't think you would grow up to be such a tease."

The person in question reveals herself, a hood disguising her face so I couldn't make it out. How long has she been following us? And how come I didn't notice her? Instinctively, I reach for my knife, but she halts me from attacking.

"I'm no enemy, I've known you for your whole life... Daughter," she revealed.

What the hell? Daughter? There's only one person who called me that, and she's been dead for nearly 20,000 years! Guess I have to prove my claims are valid (or false).

"M-Mommy?" I inquired, doubt filling my mind.

The woman takes off her hood, and to my utter disbelief, it is, in fact, my mom. She looked the same when I was a little girl all those millennia ago.

My mother broke down into tears. "My, you have grown into a beautiful young woman, Callie Ann." Her emotions poured out. "It's like I'm looking in a mirror."

Unable to hold myself together, I broke down before running full speed and nearly tackling my mother to the floor. She takes the force of my hug head-on, and we both cry buckets of tears.

"Oh, my God," I quietly said as not to disturb Kung Lao's sleep. "How- How are you still alive? Does Benji know this?" My head backs away to stare her in the face. "Where have you been? We met Uncle Okada in the Netherrealm. He's doing fine for himself and taught Benji how to be a Warlock!"

All my words came in a barrage without really thinking, but being a cool mom, she answered all my questions. "Dear child, I faked my death. I could never live with myself if I left you and your brother's lives. Speaking of, I found Benny in the Edenian Sector, and we had our tearful reunion. I watched you both grow from afar, to which I'm so proud of." She caressed my hair. "You call Okada uncle now? Well, he was close to Joseph and me so that makes sense. He can also summon animals like Lulie; a beautiful raven Benji introduced me to."

We finally separated but still kept our arms around each other. If this was a dream, nobody better dare wake me up. I prayed to see either my mother or father alive and in front of me. My prayer didn't go unanswered.

"I have a lot of explaining to do," my mother began. "And since you plan on invading the palace, I wish to join you and- is he your boyfriend?"

I managed to spot Kung Lao's sleeping form on the couch through the cracked door as he softly snored away. That feeling of butterflies came back with a vengeance. "It's starting to feel like it. I can see myself being happy with him after his ego deflates." I laugh. "Still a work in progress."

Mommy chuckles at my answer. "I'm not surprised; your father was the same when we first met. Us Maddox women normally lead the relationship in the beginning. So, where do I begin?"

She then explained everything to me. From Kitty's family and our family butting heads, Jerrod hiring the Freedom Fighters to kill off my aunts and uncles, faking her death and watching over Benji and I. I had a right to be mad, but she's my mother, and had valid reasons for doing all these things. Besides, I bet Benji had a lot to get off of his chest judging by what she revealed to him.

After talking for most of the night, she casts an illusion so I can fall asleep peacefully. The next morning quickly arrived. We made all the necessary preparations for our new objective. I was able to introduce my mother to Kung Lao formally. They hit it off rather quickly, and I was glad she didn't ask him if he was my boyfriend. I don't think I could've handled the embarrassment that mother put Benji and Sareena through when they met. Matter of fact, next time I see her, I'll question Sareena about that since my brother seemingly has eyes for Jade.

Around 9 o'clock, all three of us breached the palace, finding ourselves in the armory. Soon after, we traversed through the dark structure and ended up at the Dead Pool.

* * *

**End Flashback: Present Day**

I see Sonya being held captive by some nameless soldier. Using my concealed pistol, I shoot the guard in the head, and he falls in the acid bath, melting his skin and body down to the bone. We all walk up to Sonya who hung suspended by a giant hook.

"Quite the predicament you've gotten yourself, General." I taunt her, hands placed on my hips.

"I'm sorry, Callie," were the only words Sonya said.

"Apology not accepted. But I'm going to save verbally abusing you and Jax for later." I get her down with help from Kung Lao before cutting off her bondage. "Find the Major and join the battle. We still have work to do."

"Yes, General," she said in disappointment while leaving the acid bath.

I shake my head at the pitiful sight. 'So glad I left Special Forces,' I say to myself. "C'mon, Lao and mom."

* * *

**A/N: And now we are caught up with Callie, the more lively Maddox Sibling. She reconciled with Mai although it isn't as grandiose as when she first revealed to Benji. But whatever, and I sense a romance between Callie and Kung Lao. I wonder where that's gonna head? Did you guys like the chapter? Did you not? Let me know with a review and or a PM. And while you're at it check my profile page out, and give my other stories a shot. I'll see you guys a little later. Bye Bye!**

**Currently listening to Mushroom Hill Zone Remix, by the Super Soul Bros.**


	17. Chapter 10: Couple Counseling

**Currently listening to Background Noise (Podcasts, Countdowns, ETC.)**

**Day 2 of the Second MK Tournament 9:00 AM: Jade's Room**

* * *

**Benjamin's POV:**

Despite having a nightmare during my first attempt at falling asleep, Jade's comfort and warmed body helped me ease into a peaceful slumber. I didn't suffer any harmful mental imagery afterward, letting me rest comfortably. When I awoke, a weight pressed against my chest, something soft. My awareness alert, I notice Jade's nude body curled next to mine. Her embrace felt so inviting. If we didn't have to fight for Earthrealm's freedom, then I would happily stay in bed with this woman.

So, this is what cuddling feels like, and I enjoyed it immensely.

Maybe I should stay like this a little longer. Looking outside at the sun's position, I make the safe assumption that it's around 9:00, later than when I usually wake up. But after what transpired yesterday, I'm surprised that I didn't wake at even a later time. I glance down. Jade is still sound asleep. A smile graces my mouth as I caress her hair, making sure it doesn't fly all over.

At least I attempted to.

My actions slowly stirred Jade out of her sleep. When her initial grogginess dissipated, my lover noticed me, sprouting an ecstatic smile on top of tightening her hold on me.

"Good morning, Benjamin," Jade spoke gleefully, her vibrant green eyes sparkling. "Sleep well?"

Each of my hands stroke her back before I carefully sit up against the bed's headboard. "I did, thanks to you. You make for wonderful bed company."

Suddenly, my happy expression morphed into sadness. Jade saw my change in attitude. "Benji?" She palmed my face before inquiring. "What's wrong?"

"The past two years were spent doing my job," I start. "To ensure my sister regained her ability to walk and fight again. For the first time since we founded the Resistance, Callie found something worth fighting for."

"Earthrealm," Jade answered before I could.

I nod. "Our first talk on the Nethership revealed how elated Callie was to defend Earthrealm and her freedom from Outworld's army. Before the final day, we promised to work as siblings to ensure a safer Earthrealm, free from any and all threats. When she fractured her spine, I made it my only goal over the next two years to make sure Callie can do what she loves." My hands continued rubbing Jade's back.

During my caresses, however, I felt… marks, multiple blemishes in fact. I know those didn't come from me. She would've told me if I was causing her pain.

"But what of you, Jade?" was my return question. "I always wondered how you dealt with these past two years."

Jade kissed my torso. "Now that we're together again, I wish to come clean about my experiences."

There was a semblance of regret in my beloved's voice. Furthermore, Jade's eyes turned away from me. Something terrible must have happened during our time apart. I stay quiet to allow Jade a moment to collect her thoughts.

"In trying to occupy my time, I... took on more assassination jobs for the Emperor. I became Shao Kahn's most deadly assassin within six months, even better than Kitana. That's when the bashing started. Everyone in the court began accusing me of various offenses; my feelings towards you on the top of that list. Sheeva, Baraka, that foul sorcerer Shang Tsung, and even Kitana bullied me because of my feelings for you," Jade informed me. "To get away from that hell, I accepted every job Shao Kahn had available. I just didn't care anymore, and because of my foolhardiness, I have physical proof of my labor. If you don't mind."

As she finished speaking, Jade got off me and stood up beside her bed. The first visage afforded to me was her flawless body. A flat stomach accompanied by full breasts all topped by her beautiful face and gorgeous milk chocolate complexion. I also noticed both nipples hardening, labia practically leaking with her essence. But then, Jade hesitatingly turned, trembling almost uncontrollably before revealing her back.

The sight was unnerving, to say the least.

Decorating Jade's naked back were so many scars from the many assassinations she undertook. Some were longer, more profound than others. One immediately caught my eye, a jagged scar ranging three to four feet going from Jade's lower back to the middle of her spine.

I sat there, eyes wide, mouth agape at this horrific picture. What has befallen on my companion?

Jade didn't face me, back facing me, her voice slowly beginning to break. "They called me a monster, a beast because I did those horrible deeds. I was labeled and mistreated."

Though I couldn't see it, Jade's tears started to fall. Without warning, she fell back on top of me and hugged my body tighter. "When I saw you again yesterday, I was elated beyond imagination." Jade gained enough courage to look me directly in the eye. "You've never judged me for my crimes that I'll eventually answer for. Added to that, you genuinely love me for me." All my lover's emotions poured out, unable to contain her self guilt. "T- thank you, Benji; for not thinking any less of me."

So that's where all those marks originated. To think that Jade endured through so much strife, to keep her mind off me. She's undoubtedly seen torture throughout our unfortunate time away from each other. I stroke her hair and kiss her on the forehead to make her feel better.

I lovingly kiss my lady's forehead. "Never will I ever question your reasoning, Jade. Believe me when I say that I'm no better had that been myself in your predicament." My hand lifts Jade's chin, our gazes connecting. "It would be my honor to be your life's companion if you'll have me. Seeing you again has made me very happy, and I would like us to be a-"

Jade stopped me by holding her hand to my lips. "Yes, Benji. I will never forsake you again for as long as I draw breath."

What instantly followed was Jade giving me a deep, passionate kiss. Her nipples are aroused as they contacted against my chest, practically piercing it. Jade subtly straddled my waist from the side, our kiss shifting from tender to a malicious amount of lust and longing. She broke it off, placing a lithe, warm hand around my shaft, teasingly stroking the love organ.

"I'm sorry if I come off as needy," Jade whispered in my ear. "But I want to feel you once more before we depart." Her movement increased, moans escaping my mouth. "Please, Benji. Make me yours again."

"Of course, honey. It will be my pleasure." I reply.

**Warning! Lemon incoming! If you want to ignore, keep scrolling until you see the All Clear! Otherwise, Happy Reading!**

Jade's look was akin to receiving a gift from the Elder Gods themselves before completely lying on top of me. She planted another searing kiss, and I immediately return the, our tongues dueling for dominance as she continued tugging my member.

We separated, a strand of saliva connecting our mouths before Jade licked my upper lip before her tongue descended damn near down my throat. I felt her hand leave my sex but to tease me further, Jade rubbed her glorious rear end against my now throbbing member. Groans of agonizing pleasure left me, wetness forming due to Jade's moist walls, constructing a make-shift lube. Jade pecks me one last time before taking my hands to guide them toward her mocha-colored bosom. Instinctively, I enclose each breast in my grip, careful not to squeeze too hard as I pinch her nipples. My actions caused Jade to let out a raspy moan, laying both palms on my chest to feel my hidden muscles.

"You're truly a marvel on the eyes, Benji." Jade sang, taking the time to memorize every inch of my torso.

I smiled at her compliment. "And you are a living masterpiece, Jade. As if I was gazing at a goddess of beauty."

Jade's cheeks burned into a deep scarlet color as a result. She leaned closer to peck my nose before sticking her ass in the air, gripping my sex before aiming at her barrier. She slowed her breathing to a sensual tempo, slowly accepting my phallus inside her warm vice. It seems as though last night did nothing to loosen her, Jade's face contorting in satisfaction. I start moving, but she pushed me back down so that we're face to face, her blush refusing to dissipate.

"No," Jade told me softly, hot breath tickling my lips. "Sit back and enjoy my love, Benji."

We kissed again as Jade rose up, moving without an internal rhythm. My pelvis and her ass softly collided. She felt herself loosen and sped up her tempo. The soft sounds of our lovemaking were quickly replaced with lustful noises, Jade's ass continually slamming against my groin. Her body slowed down, allowing me to place my hands on her shapely hips, guiding them as Jade grinded her sex against mine. The blush on her face grew, euphoria overriding every ache and pain in our bodies. Jade hugged herself to see if this was indeed real. I quickly sat up to latch my tongue and mouth on Jade's tit, lust consuming my mind. An arousing moan escaped my lover's mouth, lust consuming my mind.

"My turn," I stated huskily before reversing positions, pinning both of Jade's arms overhead. "Keep them there."

Jade nods in compliance, a devilish smile appearing. "Yes, beloved."

I blow on her left nipple, the tension making my hair stand on end. I enter her sex once again, Jade moaning gruffly in response before I pump my hips forward.

"Faster. Harder, Benji," Jade demanded.

I pick up the power and speed in my thrusting, feeling a pair of legs coiling around my waist before locking in place. Because of this, desperation is now apparent for us both, the bed creaking due to my movement.

"Ah! Hah! Damn, Benji! Mmm!" Jade voiced her joy, her heavenly moans of pleasure masking any criticism she thought about saying.

My strokes intensified, carnal desires quickly taking priority. Like a monster, I pin Jade further down to the bed and continue pounding her with so much force that her breathing became erratic. In between breaths, I relish our mixed moans and groans of pleasure. On instinct, Jade grabs and hugs me tightly, her legs never relenting their grip on my waist. As I near my climax, we share a frenzied kiss as I gradually slow down, my seed seeping into Jade's womb. But instead of feeling tired, I feel refreshed; odd.

**All Clear! Now get back to reading, Killjoy.**

Being careful, I exit Jade's barrier. She moaned disappointedly, but we had to hurry and dress. We need to get the hell out of this place before Shao Kahn orders a search party within his walls. Just then, I hear shouts from outside the palace.

"Find the Maddox Siblings! Scouts have revealed they are inside the Palace, along with their mother and Kitana! We capture them all, and we'll hit the big time, boys!" A footsoldier rallied outside in the nearby gardens.

"Shit," I cursed silently. "Jade, we have to get out of here. The guards are on their way to your room."

I turn around to see Jade rushing to put her clothes back on. "I don't plan on returning here." She then asked, "Where am I going to store my belongings?"

"The Nexus," I said. "I can summon a portal there, so you'll have a safe place to keep them." Hastily, I put my clothes on. "Grab anything you find valuable," I command.

After dressing myself, I make a mental check of my personal items. Pistol? Check. Duster? Check. Baton...?

Great, I forgot to pick up my baton after fighting Tanya. I stomp the ground in silent fury.

"Dammit, Tanya," I say to myself.

Jade picked up on my muttering. "Tanya? What did that gold dressing harlot do to you." My lover's words held a lack of restraint on her anger.

"Nothing, besides physical wounds," I sigh. "I've misplaced it when we fought hours ago. It absorbed a fireball, and because it was so hot, I dropped it. After knocking Tanya out, I was too fixated on leaving that I forgot to pick up the baton my mother gave me when we reunited. I don't want to risk going back and risk capture, so I guess I'll be leaving without it." Jade came beside me, a bag filled to the brim at her side. "You have everything you wish to take?"

She nodded before listing, "Clothes, money, weapons, some jewelry..."

"Including the necklace you're wearing?" I ask, gesturing to the beautiful moss necklace displayed around her neck.

She clutched the central gem tightly before wordlessly nodding. "I'll explain after we're safe. I have everything. Let's get out of here before-"

Before Jade could finish, a footsoldier poked his head inside her room and took notice of our presence, his eyes widening.

"I found-" he tried calling for backup.

I quickly snap my fingers, and a boney sword pierces through his heart, killing him instantly. The soldier falls lifelessly on the floor, my created skeleton who performed the act disappearing. I take a deep breath before stumbling. Merely summoning a sole skeleton left me weary.

Jade picked up on my visible fatigue. "Benji, are you alright?"

Shakily I lean against the wall "I'll be fine, Jade. Casting spells in Outworld puts more stress on my body than normal. As soon as we arrive in the Nexus, I should be refreshed." Then, a sudden realization hits me. "Better yet, we're heading home. I'll recover much faster in Earthrealm."

I make the necessary motions and summon a portal to the Trainer's Estate. However, doing so drained the rest of my Warlock powers. Due to fatigue, I nearly fall back on the bed, Jade able to catch me.

"Benji!" she worriedly called my name.

Barely staying awake, I nod to confirm I would be ok, struggling to stand back up but was able to lean on my beloved's body. Jade grabs her bag with her free hand while slinging my arm around her neck.

"Don't worry, I'll assist you," Jade reassures.

She helped me pass through the portal before we end up at the same couch where I prepped my 9mm. Jade laid me down, but I close the entrance so no one can track us here. After placing her bag on the floor, Jade carefully helped me sit up on the back of the couch, kneading my sagging shoulders before embracing me. Even now, I felt a small amount of energy coming back.

"Doctor!" AOI's voice came from nowhere. "You're back earlier than I anticipated."

"Well, the mission isn't over yet," I told her. "The tournament is still ongoing, and I'm here to recover needed energy. Casting spells takes a lot out of me in Outworld." I suddenly remembered AOI's blunder. "And you scattered everyone too. I ended up in a completely different section of Outworld than everyone else, on top of the fact that everyone landed in different places. I have no idea where Cal or Kenshi is. The only reason I'm not worried about Sareena is that I ran into her sometime into my venture."

"My apologies, Doctor. It never crossed my mind to send you all to the same place. You four are very powerful, so I sent you to separate places to cover more ground. You've never traversed Outworld, hence why I felt like you had to better acquaint yourselves with the realm. But I will note to send you all to the same position next time." AOI then saw Jade. "Doctor, who is this hugging you so tightly?"

Introductions seem appropriate now. "AOI, this is Jade. She's my..."

I'm at a loss for words for how to accurately describe our relationship. We're not husband and wife (not yet, anyway) but we've grown to care for each other as lovers and equals.

"I'm his consort." Jade finished my sentence for me, no hesitation in her voice.

AOI then responded in kind. "Well, Jade. I am AOI, Artificial Intelligence for the Trainer's Estate, home of the Maddox siblings as well as Kenshi and Sareena. However, I won't make my presence felt unless requested or required. Just let me know when you're ready to head back to Outworld. I will gladly send you back." AOI then silenced herself.

Feeling revived, I sat up and joined Jade, feeling much better after having a moment to recover while not worrying about being hunted.

"Are you going to be ok, Benji?" she asked. "We have not been here long."

I nod before smiling. "Yes, I feel brand new. Earthrealm is nowhere near as draining on magical power than Outworld." My eyes bore directly into Jade's. "Now that you're here, is there anything you wish to do? I can show you around before AOI sends us back."

She nods in approval, her arm slung around mine as I escort her around the premises. Our first stop was the spacious Dojo. Jade seemed impressed at the structure. I can tell she and Cal will be going at it in here when things finally settle down. We then head toward the Room of Silence.

"Here's the Room of Silence. While we're inside, no noise can be heard unless the door's open. Likewise, no one situated outside can hear anything, so I use it to meditate when I wake up in the morning." I explain.

"Does your sister wake up early as you do?" Jade inquired.

I shook my head. "Cal values her beauty sleep and wakes up later than I do."

"I see," was her short reply.

A temporary silence engulfs us. It was then I decided to inquire about the priceless necklace on Jade's person. "That's a beautiful piece of jewelry. Who gave it to you?"

Like she did in her now old room, Jade held the central gem tightly in her hand. From that action, I could tell this was no ordinary fashion statement. This necklace meant a lot to Jade and held some semblance of meaning or sentimental value to her.

"It was a gift from Mai," Jade's voice but a mere whisper. "And originally belonged to... my deceased mother."

That quickly got my attention. "Mother gave that to you?"

Jade nodded in silence, eyes glistening in sadness. "In truth, your mother gave me consent to pursue you. I wouldn't have had the courage to rebel against my oppressor if it weren't for her."

In hindsight, it made perfect sense after I told mother that I was responsible for putting my friends in potential danger. She must've put two and two together. To think that my mother kept a keepsake from Jade's mother for all these millennia. I guess Cal and I weren't the only people she missed dearly beside Papa.

"My mother and Ms. Mai were very close. She gave this to me before I infiltrated the palace. This is all I have left of my family to remember them by," Jade elaborated, melancholy replaced with determination. "Now that you mentioned it, there is one thing I want to do."

"What is it, Jade? I promise I'll do anything in my power to help." I swore.

My lover rewarded me with a kiss on the cheek. "Bless you, Benji. I hope our union will last as long as our livelihoods." Jade caressed my face before I intertwined our hands together. "For years, my mother's death has been nothing more than a mystery. However, your mother revealed to me that she was killed by one of our own. Because of this fact, I will not rest until her death is avenged. Will you help me, beloved?"

"Anything for my Empress," I responded by kissing her palm.

Jade smiled gratefully. "Thank you. I hope that nothing terrible befalls you, my love. I'll tear the universe apart if they unjustly take you away from me." She gave me a burning kiss. "I love you, Benji."

"I love you too, Jade," I replied. "But we can't rest until Earthrealm wins its freedom."

"Agreed," she said.

We leave the Room of Silence, ready to turn the tide of this battle in our favor. Once we made it to the center of the Estate, I called on AOI again.

"Alright, AOI. Send us back; together this time," I sternly ordered.

"Got it, Doctor. In 3,2,1..." She counted down.

I turn to Jade. "I'll see you soon."

Soon, the sights of blue appeared in my vision before they promptly disappeared, telling me the transportation was complete. I found myself outside a walled city, the perimeter heavily guarded but not by Shao Kahn's hitmen.

"Jade? Are you there?" I call out

I feel a hand interlaced its fingers with mine. Jade was here and not in another part of Outworld.

"I'm right here. It seems that AOI landed us outside Lei Chen, the lone city that openly refuses Shao Kahn's rule over the realm. Lei Chen is headed by Overlord Zefeero," Jade informed me.

A man who wore an odd hat came out to greet us. "Ah, hello! You must be Benjamin. I'm Zefeero, Overlord of the walled city of Lei Chen."

Needless to say, I was confused. "How do you know of me?"

"I met your sister merely a day ago. She was very apprehensive and almost killed me. Only by revealing who I was saved my life. Callie Ann left this morning and headed for Shao Kahn's palace. With her was a man with a peculiar hat and another woman who wore a very nice dress. They looked ready to end this tournament and free Earthrealm for good," he told all the details.

So, Cal is alive and well, which is good news if I ever needed such a thing. A peculiar hat must mean that Kung Lao is with her too. Strange; where's Liu Kang then? Knowing Cal, she must've taken him for a ride-along. And if the reason is what I think it is, Kung Lao may finally grow a spine after all. Godspeed, Cal. We'll see each other soon, I know it.

Jade and I started for the Palace, but Zefeero stopped us before we made any progress. "Before you go, you should know that Shao Kahn has found a dead soldier in Jade's quarters."

Shit, that can't be good.

"Shao Kahn is furious that you were in the palace and no one could bring you to him, on top of the fact that you two escaped. In retaliation, he removed the bounty on your head only. Until you arrive at the Kolisseum, everyone will attempt to kill you on sight. Any soldier who accomplishes this feat will govern the entire Edenian Sector and rule as an equal level of power as the Emperor. Be careful, Benjamin," the Overlord warned.

Not the news I wanted to hear, but I can't say I'm surprised. Shao Kahn's anger is getting the best of him since Cal and I are evading his best efforts in having us captured and brought to his throne. Desperation can bring out the best or worst in people.

"Thank you, Overlord Zefeero. We will be now, thanks to you," I say before turning to my lover. "Come, Jade."

Our trek for the palace began again, Jade staying close to me. We had to be on high alert in enemy territory. The smallest mistake could mean our deaths. On the way, I hear steel clashing against an unidentifiable object. We inch closer, the sounds growing in volume. When we arrived at the scene, I managed to see a friend.

Kenshi.

He was fighting a throng of assassins who wore an unhealthy amount of red. Seeing that he was outnumbered, I intercept the bogeys and join my ally, Jade following my lead. The scuffle didn't last long, and we defeated all of them within ten minutes.

"Kenshi! It is good to see you're alive and well." I greet.

He smiles in my direction. "Good to see you as well, Ben. I ran into Sareena not too long ago, said she was going to find either you or Callie. I did some snooping around to see if I can get some info about how Shao Kahn allowed another tournament so soon after he lost his original claim. Turns out, he used the fact that you and Callie were Edenians by birth as a reason to instigate another tournament. Which is why he'll be barred from invading Earthrealm forever when he loses."

Seems like Cal was right after all. The Elder Gods really don't care for mortals. Luckily for me, I stopped praying to them millennia ago, even if Argus is now one of them. But him not caring makes sense too despite that he lived a Heaven on Earth lifestyle, had a beautiful and powerful wife, two kids, and godly powers. Argus chose Elder Godhood over making his family happy on top of refusing to even acknowledge Rain as his bastard son. Pride isn't lost on him, but humility is.

I look at the assailants. "Who are they?"

Kenshi put his sword away. "These are foot soldiers for the Red Dragon Clan. Turns out the leader had been handpicked by an unknown contractor to kill off powerful Earthrealm warriors. All of us were on that list. From what these idiots told me, it was their leader who commissioned Sektor to kill you."

Rage clouded my mind at the mention of that blasted hit put on me. "Who!?"

Jade quickly rained me in to slowly calm down, her hand rubbing my back. "Benji, please mind yourself."

"His name is Daegon," Kenshi revealed the man behind the plot. "When he hired Sektor, he didn't want you to snoop around him specifically. If you figured out who he was, it would ruin whatever plans he has for the future, which won't bold well regardless." Kenshi explained.

Despite my seething agitation, I nod. "I see; Daegon is one of Argus' sons. But what is an Edenian doing in Earthrealm? And leading one of the largest criminal enterprises in the realm?"

This is typical. Rain is working for a tyrant, and now Daegon is running amok in Earthrealm. Some Edenians just can't resist the temptations of power, wealth, and influence.

"My thanks, Kenshi. We can talk more about the Red Dragon after the tournament," I told him. "We're about to infiltrate the palace. Are you with us?"

"By all means, lead the way," Kenshi said as he joined us on our way to the palace.

We're reaching the climax of the tournament. I can feel Earthrealm's freedom on the horizon. A little longer and it will all be over.

Maybe then, I'll start envisioning my future with Jade.

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap! No monologue this time just the usual. Did you guys like it? Did you not? Let me know with a Review and or a PM. We're reaching the last few chapters of the Arc! But don't expect it to end so soon. We still have a few if not several parts left to go. Be patient.**

**Later!**

**Currently listening to N.Y. Stae of Mind by Nas**


	18. Chapter 11: Thank You

**A/N: Welcome back! Last time on Gone but Not Forgotten we learned that it was, in fact, Daegon, one of the Dragon Twins and leader of the Red Dragon Clan who put the hit out for Benji, as well as Kenshi, and Callie. But speaking of Callie let's see how she is doing, eh?**

**Currently listening to Introspection by Steve Lacy.**

* * *

Day 2 of the Second MK Tournament 10:00 A.M: Dead Pool

Callie's POV

Is it wrong for me to be angry at Sonya and Jax despite the fact they no longer work for me? To berate them because of their incompetence at the Wu Shi Academy and the Dead Pool? Probably not, but considering I handpicked Sonya as the next General, I expected better than this, for Sonya to be a better General than me. In no less than two days, she has disappointed me more than a problem child disappoints their parents! So yes, I'm angry; furious, in fact! If Mom and Lao weren't with me, I would have torn Sonya a new one on the spot! After she left the Dead Pool, I just stood there in disbelief at this level of ineptitude I thought was impossible to reach.

Mom, however, brought me back to reality. "Callie Ann, are you ok, dear?" She seems worried about my ever decreasing respect over Sonya. "We've been here for about five minutes. Did that woman commit something against you?"

Her concerns weren't lost on me. I would lie, but this is my mother we're talking about here. Plus, I'm positive she'll use a truth spell on me if I even dropped one fib.

I shake my head. "No, Mom. I'm not fine. That woman was tapped as my successor from my previous job at Special Forces. I was the General before, and I chose Sonya to take my place. So needless to say, my expectations aren't really being met right now."

My answer failed to hide the bitterness in my tone. "Hopefully I don't run into Sonya again before this tournament is over. Otherwise, I'll be telling her off something fierce. At this point, I'm glad Kenshi asked for an honorable discharge."

Mom instantly picked up on my reasoning. "I understand, dear. I assume you did a fantastic job. You left your successor with rather large shoes to fill. However, you must be more empathetic, as opposed to being hard on her. It' s no longer your place to order those under Sonya's command."

Leave it to my mom to make me feel bad if not for a short while. But I don't mind. The fact that my mother is parenting me is enough to toss my feelings of anger and disappointment aside. Mom is as of right now, the only person I love just as much as Benji if not a little less so. What? You may only have one mom, but I couldn't even have a brother if she wished. Now that she's here with me, in the flesh and not as an elaborate prank, I never felt so elated. I have so many questions I want to ask, so many things I wish to do with my mother. 19,000 years is a very long time. Missing out on so much Mother/Daughter bonding hurt me deeply. As we eventually exited the Dead Pool, it was time to rekindle our relationship.

"Mom," I start.

She looks at me and smiles happily. "Yes, daughter?"

I felt my heart skip a beat at her calling me daughter. "Before I begin, I just want to say how happy you made me when you called me daughter."

Mother began laughing at my admittedly childish reveal. "Not as much as it heartens my soul to call you daughter."

If I didn't run into that soldier in the Living Forest, I'd be crying my eyes out right now. I clear my throat as I try my hardest not to stammer. "Can you tell me a little about Papa? I don't retain any memory of him since we were separated long ago."

Just the mere thought of my Papa brought instant sadness to me. Mom and Kung Lao saw through my facade. I then felt mom's hand wrap around my hip as we walked, a sigh of recollection leaving her.

"Ahh, my Joseph. Where do I begin?" she began. "He, like us as well as your brother, was a Freedom Fighter. Joseph was a Head scout, never once failing a voyage or mission."

Wow, I never would've thought servitude ran in our direct family at this level.

"He was also gunning for the position of General. Unfortunately, a Dacarthi held that spot at the time, solely because of stature. Thus, your father's goal became nothing more than a pipe dream. When he voiced his clear unhappiness, Jerrod was quick to remove him from the position of head scout," my mother explained.

I don't know what irked me more. The fact that a Dacarthi held my former position or Jerrod denying my Papa is rightful place in the higher hierarchy. Even before my brother and I were born, our Papa faced discrimination around the age we're at now. How ridiculous!

"That's not very fair," Lao interjected, showing his own distaste in the story revolving my dad. "They removed Mr. Maddox solely because of his growing ambition?"

My mother nodded. "Yes, Kung Lao. What made it worse was that he proposed to me merely hours before. My husband went from being the happiest man in Edenia to the saddest within two short hours. Sadly, things only declined after his engagement to a Maddox; a clan member who has harbored problems with the Dacarthi family for what seemed like eons. However, those imbeciles couldn't remove me from my position since I was the best Battle Medic Edenia had ever seen." A smile graced her face, tone swelling with pride. "Well, until Benny took up my mantle."

I'm not surprised, with Kitty being the lone possible exception, every Dacarthi I met was a prime level jackass; Jerrod being at the very top of the list.

"So, what did Papa do afterward?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"I remember that day like it just happened yesterday. Your father looked like he won the lottery as he witnessed walk down the aisle." She reminisced. "But anyway, he decided to pursue his other dream; hunting. Back in our day, when you became a Freedom Fighter, you couldn't pursue another job. But Joseph pursued this new outlet after being unfairly cast out. With the skills he learned as head Scout, he took to hunting like ducks take to water. In no time at all, he was known as the best hunter in Edenia, quite a way to silence the Dacarthi's mouths. Believe me when I say there was nothing he couldn't kill. Werewolves, Dragons, Pegasi, Sirens, Werepyres-" she listed.

"Werepyres!?" I yelled with a child's enthusiasm.

Mom unexpectedly matched my childlike excitement. "Oh, yes. I even saw him kill a Griffin and a Chimera before! He was quite the warrior though he had little magical power. But the power he possessed was cast into a spell which improved his accuracy due to his eyes glowing a violent blue."

"Whoa! That sounds like my spell! I call it Hawkeye. Look!" I say as my hidden ability activates, my vision brightening.

Mom's eyes widen in shock. "Wow, Callie Ann. You don't even have to cast a spell. Your father actually had to. I guess your lack of spell casting originates from my side of the family. Us Maddox women are some great folk, aren't we?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I guess, but that's the second time you mentioned Maddox women specifically. Didn't you take Papa's name?" I ask.

She shook her head. "Joseph took mine. I am the youngest of four girls, dear. My sisters wedded as well and took their husband's names. Upon realizing this, your father decided to take my name instead. This gesture earned the respect of my sisters, your grandparents, and every other Maddox member." Mom paused for a moment. "Funny, you barely remember him, but you were his favorite child."

That caught my attention. "Really?"

"Yes. Try as we might, we did have our favorites. Joseph favored you while I favored Benjamin. Despite this, both of us love you with every fiber of our beings. We never intentionally did this, your father was happy to spend most of his time with you rather than your brother, and vice versa with me," she elaborated.

Her explanation makes sense, considering that Benji decided to become a Doctor like mom. That's when I started hunting at a young age while most girls played with dolls. We wanted to be like our parents but in our personal ways. I've embraced my baser instincts.

During our conversation, I noticed Kung Lao stayed quiet for most of it. Whether out of respect or something else, I couldn't tell. I shouldn't leave him out like this. I'm glad to have my mother back but don't want to neglect him either, particularly after what happened last night between us.

Moving past the Dead Pool, we reach what I believe are the prisons which look like prisons from Outworld. Skeletons cling to the bars as if they were making last-ditch efforts to beg for mercy before death greeted them. Most of them decayed to nothing, and while I paid no mind, I noticed that it made Kung Lao noticeably uneasy. I'm not really shocked, he is a monk after all, and they don't take lives unless absolutely necessary.

Mom picked up on it as she kept her voice low, so only I could hear. "He is not taking those skeletons well, isn't he?"

I nod. "Lao's a monk. They dislike killing, it's their principle to value all life." I explain.

"Well, you should do something to put him at ease, especially if you're correct," mom requested. "I will go on ahead."

Before I voiced an argument, she picked up her pace considerably as I fell back to match Lao's speed. Usually, I wouldn't be too thrilled about something like that. However, Lao and I did need to address last night, the elephant in the room. Neither of us mentioned it once with my mother around. Part of the reason why was because I'm still trying to process my actions. I'll gradually bring it up as to not be so blunt. Otherwise, I might make things awkward between us.

"Are you ok, Lao?" I inquire softly, my hand placed on his shoulder to ease his discomfort. "It just dawned on me that you rarely see dead bodies."

Kung Lao turns his head before nodding. "Yes, I'm fine, Callie. Just unsettled at what's down here. I guess this is what happens when the White Lotus shelters you constantly. I'm glad it's not enough to run away, or you'll most likely tear me to shreds verbally." His eyes went back to the path we're walking. "You and your mother must have vast experiences with corpses, so I'll continue following even if merely a third-wheel."

That hit me harder than usual. I didn't mean to just wholly ignore Kung Lao, but this is the first time I've made actual conversation with my mother since my adolescence. However, I understand why he feels like this. I teased and kissed him during a rather tense moment. And I must admit, Kung Lao has really grown on me, his maturity becoming more apparent.

It seems like our relationship is starting to evolve into something... more.

Honestly, it's something that I didn't know I desired until mom brought it up. I've secretly craved for a person, male or female, to approach me romantically, but this was unexpected. Of course, Kung Lao is rather handsome, not to mention a strong warrior with room for improvement. He's also a softie inside, a gentle soul beneath his cocky, overconfident exterior. Guess we aren't so different from each other. It was at that moment, I decided to make our relationship official.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to just leave you out like that," I apologized.

Kung Lao shook his head. "It's not your fault. I would want to spend as much time as I can with my own mother if she came out of nowhere. You don't need to apologize, Callie."

I stopped walking, which made Lao do the same. We openly stare at one another, our dark eyes holding a fixed stare. Though I hated to admit it, he's really starting to change, for the better. The only question I have is, will that be consistent? Lao at least deserves the benefit of the doubt and a fair chance.

"No, I do," I tell him. "You've been very patient throughout this ordeal. Believe me when I say I'm not really good at expressing feelings. At least, when I'm not yelling at someone for screwing up."

My head turned away, eyes filled with shame as I remembered going off on Lao yesterday. Not my proudest moment. Benji was right, I do need to reign in my anger before I chase a good one away.

"Please, just bear with me, Lao," I say before turning back to him. "I've never had a boyfriend before. And about last night..."

An unbridled heat once again filled my face. Whether it was out of impulse or genuine, I felt such joy within me when my lips contacted Lao's cheek. Never before has anyone made me feel like this. Damn sure not Tanya though I did have a small light for her before she led our Freedom Fighters to death.

Much to my surprise, Lao intertwined our hands together, showing a sincere smile. "You don't have to explain. Just know that I will wait for as long as you want me to."

The next thing I knew, Lao leaned in and peck my cheek, precisely the same way I did to him last night. Now, my face burned like a scorching afternoon. I don't know about the rest of you, but if we didn't have a mission to complete, I might have to... Nevermind. I'll keep that in my head. Only Kung Lao and I will cross that bridge should we get there. But I can't discard those thoughts out of my mind after this gesture. This is what Benji must have felt when Jade kissed him.

"We should catch up to Mrs. Maddox," Lao said.

I nod in agreement, as we start walking faster, our hands interlaced. We finally catch up to Mom while she's looking over an unconscious female. She wore very little and had a body most women would kill for. However, her teeth would make Jaws look kissable, all jagged like daggers. Hence why I wasn't ogling her like a pervert as I'm known to do. Mom didn't look worse for wear thankfully. She sighed just before we arrived.

"Oh, dear. Outworlders must learn to dress better. They all dress as if they are exotic dancers. They're more revealing than Joseph when he's drunk," mom pointed out before turning to see us. "There you two are." She noticed our hands intertwined and smiled. "And I see that you have both taken the next step in your budding relationship."

I look down but didn't die of embarrassment. Though it sure felt that way, the heat rising to my ears. If Benji were here, he would unknowingly make it worse, his casual demeanor is horrifying in times like this.

Mom giggled at my flustered look before hugging us both. "Don't be so flustered, dear. I'm elated to see this. I'll be here for you both. To think that Benjamin missed this. He would most likely be happy as well, I"m sure." Her attention then changed. "But back on topic, what should we do with her?" mom queried, pointing to the monstrosity who laid on the floor.

"We can just leave her here. There's no way she can track us." I answer as I let go of Lao's grip to get a better look at mom's victim. I then glance at one of the empty cells. "Better yet."

I open a cell and find its key before going back to the unknown woman and picked her up with relative ease. Being reckless, I throw her inside, then closed the gate before locking it. The landing force was enough to wake her up. She surveyed her surroundings before attempting to jump at me, but the cell stopped her from doing so. I step back to prevent her from closing the gap.

"We are not done yet, Siren!" the woman spat at my mother, I assumed.

I turn to her, and she shrugs. "Outworlders know me as the Edenian Siren. I cursed an entire sector into thinking the place was haunted. With me being the haunting figure, every sound the victims hear are a Siren's song."

My mother is quite powerful, but to effortlessly curse an entire part of a realm into thinking it's haunted is horrifying.

"This is not over, Mai Maddox!" the woman best spat. "I will bring you to my father, and he will show his love and reward me wonderfully!"

Hysterical and deliriousness were the best words to describe this creature's tendencies. Mom wasn't having any of it, however.

"Oh, honey," she stated sarcastically. "You couldn't best me if my arm was amputated and I was dying of poison. Your footsteps were louder than a blaring alarm, and your choice of attack was ravenous enough where it proved very simple to predict. The fact that you pounced on me with little thought, you knocked yourself unconscious. You didn't hit your head when you fell, but maybe Shang Tsung had forgotten to give you a functional brain." Mom sauntered to the cell. "You know what? As a Doctor, I prescribe you to sleep on it."

"You dare talk to me that way!?" the monstrosity screeched. "I am Mileena, the true princess of Outworld!"

Mom wasn't impressed in the slightest. Instead, she repeated, if not commanded her makeshift prescription. "I said, to SLEEP!"

Her bellow of divinity was so loud, I swore the ground shook a little. Mileena, as she called herself, buckled and spilled on the floor, falling into a deep slumber. Mom nonchalantly brushed off her dress as she turned to face our no doubt, shocked expressions.

"Oh, your brother made the exact same face when I placed Sheeva under an Illusion," she revealed.

"That's an Illusion?" I ask. "Benji only does Necromancy, so I wouldn't know."

I'm no wizard obviously, but don't you have to cast spells to get them to work? Mom practically told Mileena to sleep, and she promptly followed the order. I'm afraid to see Mom when she's angry.

"Yes but Necromancy is a broad term, dear. If it involves someone's lifestream, then can be classified as Necromancy. Soul Spells, Summoning monsters or any other form of being, like Lulie for example," mom lectured.

"You saw Lulie?" I ask.

"Oh, yes. My what a beautiful raven she is. How did he come to obtain her? I should have asked your brother this when I last saw him, but I was occupied with comforting Jade."

Wait, she saw and comforted Jade? How did she do that? Unless every person who uses magic can summon portals. No, wait. Benji told me that only Sorcerers and Necromancers have access to spells like those. Kung Lao and Mom both sensed my confusion.

"What's the matter, Callie?" Kung Lao asked in concern.

I shake my head. "Nothing. Mom, how did you even find Jade? Illusionists can't summon portals, Benji told me so."

"He summoned a portal, allowing Sareena and I to infiltrate the palace, much like we are doing now. We overheard an argument between Jade and Kitana, your brother their topic of conversation. It was rather heated, hence why Jade left the room in tears. I followed and consoled her on top of giving Jade consent to pursue Benjamin," my mother told us.

That makes a lot more sense now; confusion, over. I can imagine Benji being beyond happy with Jade. Maybe we can get along better than I have with Kitty.

But... what of Sareena?

She's shown an interest in Benji from what I've seen. What will she do now that my brother and Jade are an item? I don't know how or when Sareena began feeling this way, but despite her background, she seems very humane. If... no! She may be heartbroken if I tell her or if she finds out! I feel so horrible. I really like Sareena, and in our short time together, I've gotten used to having her and Kenshi around. Maybe Sareena and I need to talk about it before something volatile takes place between all three.

"Callie Ann, dear?" my mother called to me, more concern than the first time she did so. "You're standing there again. Are you thinking of that woman once more?"

"Yes, mom, I'm fine. Thinking about Jade and Benji. I know they're ok, but it doesn't hurt to think about them, y'know?" I voice.

Her and Kung Lao nod. "Of course. Sorry for bringing Sonya up."

"Yes, the Doctor is capable of handling himself. I know this first hand, and I know you know that just as well, if not more so." Kung Lao added on that.

I nod with them; they were both right. Benji can take care of himself. Plus, Jade is with him, and she can fight alongside him.

"Now, back to Lulie," mom brought her back up.

At this point, she should look into Ornithology since meeting Lulie was a treat for her.

"Right," I say, remembering how Benji came across his splendid raven. "Lulie was dying outside the Trainer's Estate, the place we currently stay in. Benji tried nursing her back to health, but he concluded that he was only delaying the inevitable. However, since he had a couple of souls leftover from when we last visited Uncle Okada, he used one of them to practically resurrect Lulie. Unknown to us, she ended up gaining the ability to hear his calling from any realm, which is why Benji can call for her anywhere, and she'll always be there. Something about the soul Benji used to infuse Lulie with had her gain spectral powers. As adorable as she is, Lulie is a very knowledgeable and intelligent raven."

After finishing, mom was intrigued even more about Benji's pet. "What a kind gesture, something Benjamin would do. He's definitely a Doctor first. Well, I'm satisfied until I see him again, then I'll ask more appropriate questions. But for now, let's keep going."

We all exited the morbid dungeon and entered a giant hallway. It was admittedly clean from our first glance. But further down during our walk, we started noticing things; a generous amount of dried blood littering the floor for starters. I think it's clear that a fight broke out here. But between who?

"It seems a rather nasty confrontation took place here," mom pointed out as she and Lao noticed the grisly scene. "But I don't see any unconscious bodies around." We scan the area for any other anomalies until an odd-looking weapon was found.

"Oh, no," my mother said in fear.

She sprinted to grab what looked like a baton and picked it up. The weapon was in excellent condition despite blood saturating the handle.

Then her voice began to waver. "Benjamin was here. I gave him this baton."

Benji was here? That could mean he's nearby! But my positive thinking was quickly shut down after reminding myself that the blood was dry. This fight wasn't recent as of today.

"Why would Benji use a baton?" I questioned. "Pankration is an unarmed Martial Art."

"His version of it is heavily based on Pencak Silat, a Martial Art that's more effective with a weapon, like a baton for example." Mom answered, waggling the baton in her hand. "But why did your brother leave it here?"

"Perhaps he dropped it due to the fight, or something happened during the confrontation that caused Benji not to come back for it." Lao theorized.

Man, that was a great observation. Even I couldn't think of it that way. Lao is really on top of his game.

"Here, mom. Let me hold it." I request.

She hands me his baton. On further inspection, I see small spots of dried blood on the weapon's edge, and it felt hot to the touch despite a day passing. The room isn't the hottest place in the realm so the heat must've originated from another source.

"Perhaps his opponent was a Pyro of some sort. I mean, the baton feels hot, and I don't think you can make the baton this hot in the short time you held it, mom," I said.

Who did I know had the power to manipulate fire in their possession and not be hurt from it? It then dawned on me as to who Benji's opponent was. Instantly, my blood started to boil at the mere thought of that golden dressed harlot.

"Tanya," I spat. "It was she who Benji fought in here. She's a Pyro and must've shot a fireball at Benji to which he blocked it with the baton. That explains why it's so hot, even after a day on the ground."

Reaching the most possible conclusion, I retract the baton and place it in my pocket. "Well, at least we know my brother won."

Kung Lao was skeptical. "How are you so sure, Callie? You didn't get a chance to see him since you arrived here."

"For one, Mileena would've told us he was captured from how she sounded. Otherwise, she's fifteen levels of dumb." I began. "Two, it would be announced realm wide that Benji was apprehended. And finally, he's my brother. To be captured by Tanya of all people? He would've had to have a horribly bad day. Plus look, there is a lot more blood over there as opposed to here, and since his baton was here, that must mean he took less punishment. So he had to have won. Basic deduction." I finish, though I wasn't so sure I believed my own words.

"I hope you're correct, Callie Ann. If any harm has befallen my son, this realm will know the fury of an angry mother," mom undertone laced with venom.

"And an angry little sister," I add.

"As well as an angry student." Lao finishes.

Glad to see that we're all on the same page.

"Let's get out of here. Maybe we'll run into Benji on the way," I said

Exiting the hall, we traveled further into the depths of Shao Kahn's fortress. How full of oneself do you have to be to have parts of your OWN palace that isn't even adequately lit? We made good progress, and having my mother and boyfriend (I really just said that with confidence) around was slowly making me forget about Sonya.

That was before we ran into her; and Jax.

We found them arguing with Sareena, all of us inside a red room. Located in the heart of it was a green tornado of sorts. I pinch my nose, annoyed at the two arguing with Sareena along with my apprehension for my brother's safety. Though Jade is with him, I can't help but feel worried. There was enough blood in that room to be shared between him and Tanya. Fed up, I intercept on Sareena's behalf.

"What the hell are you two doing!?" I yelled before inserting myself between Sonya and Sareena. "Why are you arguing with my partner?"

The pair weren't too thrilled to see me. "Callie, this woman claims to be from the Netherrealm and on our side," Jax professed. "I ain't buyin' it."

"She is from Hell, Jax. Her name's Sareena, and she's a Demoness. She told you she's on our side because she works alongside Benji and myself," I counter before turning to Sareena. "Are you all right?"

Sareena nodded. "They didn't harm me if that's what you're thinking, though I'm positive the blonde one was itching for a fight."

Just when I thought I couldn't get any angrier. "Why are you two even down here? I told Sonya to find you and join the fight, not wander the palace."

"We just want to help, General." Sonya simply responded.

"You are more of a help to Raiden than to me at this point. Now get out of here, before something happens to you both." I command.

Before they can even respond, Ermac's surfaces out of the soulnado, rejuvenated after losing in the last tournament to Liu Kang.

"You all have interrupted our rejuvenation process." Ermac declared.

Jax, being a headstrong idiot took (or attempted to) initiative and grabbed Ermac by the throat, ready to dislocate his jaw.

"GOTCHA!" Was the final words before tragedy struck hard.

Using his telepathic powers, Ermac stopped his fist before it connected. He then lifted Jax in the sky and started surrounding him in green energy. Then suddenly, Ermac maims Jax, robbing him of his arms much to all of our shock and horror. Sonya hastily stabilized his arms to stop the profuse bleeding.

"Jax!" Sonya screamed, urging her teammate to remain awake. "Stay with me."

Calmness ultimately left the conversation, as I angrily brandish my knife and I walk up to Ermac who looked poised for a rematch.

"I knew something like this was going to happen." My attention turned to my so-called replacement. "Sonya, if Jax dies, I'm kicking your ass! Understood!?" Sonya gulped before nodding, horrified at my claim. "Sareena, you're helping me teach this monster a lesson," I command with quiet fury.

Sareena complied without hesitation as she brandished the Devastator. "Where's Benjamin?"

"Not sure, but he's nearby," I answered. "Jade is with him now."

I couldn't help but notice Sareena's eyes lower. "Oh, I see."

Smooth, Callie. Another problem I guess I'll have to sort out. But first, Ermac needs his ass kicked, maybe it will release all those souls belonging to the Freedom Fighters. Who am I kidding? It's a construction Shao Kahn himself made it. Releasing all my men can't be that simple. Whatever; I can deal with freeing the Fighters after Ermac is ko'ed.

"You honor us with Kombat, General Maddox. We can tell solely by your demeanor that you 'll give us a better fight than the monk did." Ermac spoke. For an Outworlder, he certainly holds some measure of honor. Must be all the Freedom Fighters comprising his being. "However, you shouldn't need assistance from your partner."

"You made this fight personal, Ermac. Therefore, fighting fair got tossed out of the window. You brought this on yourself." I spat as I move in to slash his chest, but he levitates out of the way.

Ermac swiftly descends and tries to stomp me, but I quickly get out of the way. Sareena then enters herself in this fight, making very close attempts at hitting Ermac with the Devastator but to no avail. However, when I start attacking with her, displaying chemistry rivaled only by my chemistry with Benji we land hit after hit. The deciding blow came by Sareena as she connected a nasty strike on Ermac's chest with the Devastator's teeth cutting through Ermac's robes and into his flesh, ripping it apart. Ermac spilled to the floor, as he bled profusely.

I pat Sareena on the shoulder a couple of times before complimenting, "Nice job."

My attention shifts to Sonya and Jax. Mom quickly catches up to me. "Oh, dear. This is not looking good. I will look after him, you go speak to Sonya." Mom professed.

"How did you know-" I began.

"I am your mother, Callie Ann. I saw the way you gave her that death stare, especially after Jax got maimed. If you're going to release your fury as General, now is the best time, sweetie. I'll ensure he survives," mom explained.

We embraced before quickly separating. "I'll be right back," I tell mom, my attention squarely on Sonya as I requested her time in silent aggression. "Sonya, a word?"

"But what about-" she tried questioning my hidden order.

I grabbed her by the ear and yanked her away from Jax while mom started applying her healing magic. If I were still General of Special Forces, I'd rip Sonya apart with no rational thought. But I'm no longer in a position of power, so I decided against it.

"General, I-" Sonya tried to apologize.

Immediately, I place hand in front of Sonya's face, cutting her off. "I'm feeling a multitude of emotions right now. Anger, sadness, confusion. But the strongest of those feelings is disappointment. I picked you to be General in my place because I had hope that you would lead the Special Forces to levels of glory that I couldn't. But all I have seen is your confidence spilling over, refusing orders from your superiors, retired or not. And what just happened to Jax being the absolute pinnacle of incompetence." I berate my former soldier. "So here's what you're going to do. You'll take Jax and leave this chamber. You will find Raiden, and request him to take you back to Earthrealm. I personally don't care if you have to get on all fours and beg him. When you ensure Jax's survival of this ordeal, you will give him an honorable discharge." I command.

"But General-"

"Do I have to call the Sergeant and have your position pulled?" I rhetorically inquire, not in the mood for any backtalk. "I may not be with Special Forces anymore, but the Sarge owes me so many favors."

She shook her head, realizing the position I forced her into. "Good. Now if I hear that Jax didn't make it, know my threat still stands. I'm petty enough to book a flight to Special Forces HQ to kick your ass in front of your own men. Are we clear?"

"Yes, General," Sonya answered despondently.

"Good; dismissed," I ordered as we walk back to Mom, Sareena, Lao, and Jax. "Is he going to make it?" I ask mom, hopeful he'll make it through.

"I regulated his breathing and put him to sleep. He will survive, but my healing magic only extends to physical trauma. This event will no doubt scar him mentally," mom explained.

Sonya then lifted Jax up, and with tears, she looked at me. "I'm sorry, General."

That was all she said before leaving to find Raiden. With Sonya and Jax out of sight, we all turn our attention to the passed out Ermac. Or me only, as I stared at the construct, knowing my men are trapped inside him.

"Callie?" Kung Lao approached me, mindful of the situation. "What's wrong?"

"The Freedom Fighters are all part of Ermac's conscious. Benji told me so when he surveyed his soul two years ago," I tell him. "I feel horrible since my defection signed them to this fate."

Mom laid a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Perhaps I can help, dear."

I wasn't sure what my mother had in mind as she walked to Ermac and kneeled by his head. She then placed her hand on his skull, a similar blue aura growing from her palm to when Benji and Uncle Okada purified Sareena's soul.

"Souls of the Edenian Freedom Fighters, this is Doctor Mai Maddox. Ermac's collective soul is in disarray. I challenge one of you bold men to take charge and help me purify this pour tormented soul. I implore you!" mom commanded.

Then, the unthinkable happened.

Ermac's unconscious body levitates off the ground, the collection of souls exiting his being at a blistering pace. They all look to be clashing for dominance. One soul managed to emerge from the rest and took control before reentered Ermac's body, the others following suit. Ermac slowly fell back to the floor, unmoving until he suddenly awoke slowly sat upright, hand clutching his head as if he suffered a headache.

"Ermac?" Mom cautiously advanced. "How are you feeling?"

He met her eyes. "Freed. All the voices in our head have been silenced. The head scout of the Freedom Fighters has heeded your call, Doctor Maddox. He reveals himself as your husband, Joseph," he stated.

Mom, by merely knowing that Papa will now live on in Ermac, started breaking down. "Joseph. My Joseph!" She quickly embraced him, not caring if he wasn't her husband that she once knew, tears flowing. "I missed you so much! This is what happened to you? Your soul is trapped by Shao Kahn and his men?"

I hug my mother to ease her pain; Sareena and Lao joining the occasion.

"Joseph says that he's elated to see you and his daughter again, Doctor. It brings us much pleasure to help bring you closure. We thank you for freeing us from Shao Kahn's torturous clutch." Ermac thanked. "Joseph will happily keep all of our other souls in check for the rest of our existence. But no, we must seek asylum until we're ready to travel outside the realm. For now, We will stay in the soul chamber and finish Our rejuvenation. We will speak with you later."

Ermac broke off his part of the embrace before floating back into the soulnado. I can't believe it. This entire time, my father was housed inside Ermac, not just the deceased Freedom Fighters. Lord knows who else is residing in his body. So many questions, yet not many answers. Maybe there's a way to free them all so they could live their own lives again. A certain sorcerer may know how to fix this, even if I have to beat it out of him.

"I'm very happy for you, mom," I say to her.

She kissed my forehead. "Thank you, my child. Hearing that Joseph will guide Ermac from here on brings closure to our story. Thank you so much being my pseudo guide, Callie Ann. You have made me a proud mother."

"For you, mom, I'd do near anything," I said.

But this talk about family had me think of the other two people in this room. Kung Lao and Sareena. I would say my partner, but I feel something stronger between us. I had to speak my mind on our relationship.

"Sareena," I start. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" I ask kindly which threw her off.

She looked taken aback by my request. "You wish to speak to me?"

"I don't know of any other Sareenas," I confirm before pulling her aside gently.

"Are you ok Callie? You have been nice to me, but this is another level of kindness. Dare I say I didn't think you were capable of this," Sareena pointed out.

"Well, I realize that in the short time we've known each other, I've grown to care for you a lot. That I would be angry if I learned that someone hurt you in any way, shape, or form. That includes in the romantic sense of the word too."

That caught her attention.

"I know of your infatuation with Benji as I started noticing it from back in the Trainer's Estate. But you do know that he's completely oblivious to your feelings, as well as having eyes for Jade, right?" I questioned.

Sareena sadly nodded, which was what I feared. "I do know. I saw them together, and I…" She stopped to find the right words. "I'm happy for them. I really am and wouldn't do anything to separate them. But I love your brother, Callie. I love Benji so much!" she admitted in tears. "I didn't want this to happen... but it did. I can't help myself!"

I had a feeling this was the case. Looks like my earlier thoughts are all but confirmed. Being a good friend, I hug Sareena in an attempt to calm her down. Have to say that Benji has a way with the ladies even I didn't know he had. However, he does it nonchalantly, always showing respect and not becoming someone like Johnny. Hopefully, my brother doesn't turn out like him.

"There, there, Sareena. I understand where you're coming from." I console her. "But just because Jade is with Benji doesn't mean that it's over." I profess.

Confused, Sareena glanced at me, her face stained with tear lines. "What are you talking about, Callie? It is over. I can't compete with someone like Jade."

Can't say Sareena is wrong. However, I refused to just let her concede Benji that easily. So what if he's with Jade? Sareena has been tortured herself, and I'll be damned if she doesn't deserve happiness too!

"No, it's not," I defiantly said my eyes locking with Sareena's. "Listen to me. I want you to find Benji and pour your heart out to him. You hear me? I don't care if Jade's with him or not. You're one of the few females I know who's just as good as her. Profess your love for him, animate your passion and do whatever you can to show him how much you care. Ok, sister?" I request.

Sareena stared at me like I grew a second head after calling her sister. Benji's the only one I've cared for as my actual sibling. Sareena is a close second now. Besides, it's fun having her around the house and helping us defend Earthrealm from Tarzan.

"Sister?" Sareena repeated.

"Yes, Sareena. I care for you and trust you. Over time, I've grown to care for you in a way a sibling would care for her younger brother or sister. I now know how Benji feels when he does things for me. He has some sort of twisted power to make everyone he cares for feel so special." I admit. "And now I feel the same for you. We may not be blood, but we are sisters. I love you, Sareena, my little sister." I confess.

She hugs me even tighter before wiping away her tears. "I love you too, Callie; my big sister," she replies before pecking me on the cheek. We separate. "I'll find Benjamin. Even if he doesn't feel the same, he needs to know my feelings for him. Thank you, Callie, for giving me the confidence I needed." Sareena thanked me as she ran out of the room.

A large breath leaves me. That felt really good to get off my chest. Benji may come back and chastise me for this, but Sareena at least deserves a fighting chance. I felt a hand intertwine with mine and I see Lao right next to me.

"You're such a good girl. My good girl." Lao said before kissing me on the forehead.

The flush swiftly returned to my cheeks. Mom smiled with so much purity. "I'm proud of you, Callie Ann. To think that you would find someone to care for besides your brother and I."

"Do you think I did the right thing?" I ask them. "What if Sareena and Jade fight each other?"

That concern did cross my mind. Hell, I could be sending Sareena to her death if I didn't know better. She may be a skilled warrior, but Jade is slightly better, her Edenian training far above anything our demoness has seen. Add to that, Benji may have a hard time separating them if things get out of hand.

My mother nodded. "I know you hold some reservation, but it's up to those three to decide how things go from here. Part of me wished to intervene on your behalf, but you handled it better than I could've imagined. Who knows, maybe they'll put all differences aside and form a poly-relationship."

Lao and I were flabbergasted by her remark. "What?"

"That's right. Poly-relationships are more common than one would think, particularly in Edenia," mother informed us before shaking her head. "But I'll go more in-depth later. We must continue on for Earthrealm's sake."

Lao and I nod, as we leave the soul chamber, my head turning back to see Ermac's resting place. "We'll come back for you, Ermac! Just wait a little longer!"

* * *

**A/N: Oh my goodness! So much happened this chapter! Lao and Callie are official, Callie and Sareena are now Soul Sisters, and Ermac has been freed! I wonder what will happen next with Benji and Jade? Find out next time on Gone, but Not Forgotten!**

**Did you guys like this chapter? Did you not? Let me know with a Review or a PM. And while you're at it, check out my profile page and give my other stories a shot! Until next time. Bye!**

**Currently listening to Skippy by Thelonious Monk.**


	19. Chapter 12: Infiltration and Infidelity

**Currently listening to Bucktown (Instrumental) by Smif n Wessun.**

* * *

**Day 2 of the Second MK Tournament: 12:00 PM, Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits.**

**Benjamin's POV**

Infiltrating the Palace again wasn't laborious than my previous attempt. Kitty knew the place like the back of her hand, but Jade knew of hidden rooms she didn't, supposedly from her assassination work. Jade earned favor with Shao Kahn who showed her a handful of secret passages that allowed her to enter and leave as she saw fit. But the scars marring her back weren't worth the reputation she received. Seeing as Edenia turned their back on me the instant Jerrod gave the order, I can relate to Jade. Since we both defected, I realize that's another thing we share in common. Genocide sounded very appealing if my lover were unfairly taken from me.

Which makes the nightmare from last night all the more horrifying.

Ever since that occurrence, my hair stood on end. Why would I dream of something so horrid mere minutes after one of the most exciting moments in my elongated life? Arriving in the Palace, we ended up in a rather nasty room. Surgery tables plastered everywhere, enlarged tubes housing different experiments, mostly empty except for one which held Kitty's klone. We all stood in disgust at the level of inhumanity Shang Tsung was willing to stoop toward.

"So this is the klone Kitty mentioned," I remarked. "Why would Shao Kahn want a monstrosity like this as his daughter? I could never be a tyrant who would do something like this. At this point, I feel you must have a low IQ to rule with an iron fist."

"And be surrounded by yes men who secretly want your position while plotting behind your back," Kenshi added.

"On top of having a swarm of concubines to have as your sexual playthings," Jade interjected her thoughts. "Shao Kahn's mere existence disgusts me."

I intertwine our hands together. "After we win Earthrealm's freedom, you won't have to worry about him anymore."

Kenshi took note of our hands joining together. "Oh, is she your girlfriend or something, Benjamin?"

We turn to him, my nod informing him that we were an item. No more do I harbor doubt for where Jade and I stand as far as our feelings for one another. She brings out the best of me, emotional stability more prevalent.

"I didn't know you were in a relationship," Kenshi said, keeping a respectable distance during our trek. "Will she live with us?"

I nod. "I couldn't risk letting Jade stay here with Shao Kahn aiming for my head."

Kenshi returns my nod as we exit the Flesh Pits. "That's fine with me, though I have little say. Benjamin and his sister have the final say, but I think you have more authority than Callie Ann."

"It was Callie herself who gave me consent to pursue Jade. I assume she'd let her stay with us." I voice. "Besides, Jade's things are already there because we dropped them off before coming back, and Outworld's becoming too dangerous right now. Callie won't bother putting up an argument with me."

Our travel is rendered quiet for the remainder of it. I'm not opposed to silence as it gives me a chance to collect my thoughts. However, that all went out the window after we found ourselves in a familiar place to me.

The hall where I battled Tanya.

I felt uneasy solely by being here. The confrontation took place yesterday, but I was frozen by fear and dread. Suddenly, the visions of that nightmare invaded my once peaceful mindset. Tanya's threat marked a horrifying image in my head; Jade's scream echoing through the coliseum, her life cut short because of my capture, enough to give me an out of body experience. The fact Tanya's unconscious body was nowhere to be found did nothing to ease my stress. Jade sees my terrified expression and tightens her hand to bring me back into reality. My eyes lock with hers, Jade's level concern rising.

"Can you give us a moment?" Jade requested of Kenshi before I could construct a believable lie. "I wish to speak with my consort." Her request may as well have been a demand.

Kenshi picked up on Jade's subtone and complied with the solicitation. "No worries; I'll go on ahead and meet up with you later," Kenshi spoke before leaving the room.

Before he left us alone, Kenshi managed to poke me in the ribs with a soft elbow and made one more point as clear as glass. "She's a keeper."

Jade made sure Kenshi was gone completely before taking hold of my other hand, her beautiful green eyes peering deep into my soul. She could sense conflict inside my heart.

"What's troubling you, beloved?" Jade inquired. "Your expression reveals you have something you wish to divulge to me." Her voice retained a mellow tone, easing my unrest. "There's nothing you need to hide from me since we are practically betrothed."

I sigh audibly, mustering as clear a voice as I could. "Before we reunited, I fought Tanya in this very room."

The very mention of her rival's name changed Jade's look of caring to that of hatred. Telling her this information would garner a reaction akin to this. Something's telling me these two are on a collision course for a bloody fight, perhaps in Mortal Kombat.

"Before attacking me, Tanya confessed that she held dormant feelings for me long before Edenia was seized, seeing as we were around the same age. She promised me that if I surrendered, we would rule a restored Edenia as it's King and Queen, and Tanya would spare everyone I care for; yourself and Callie included." I continued. "I declined the offer, as I knew she'd eventually betray me like the Freedom Fighters and other Edenians. Tanya became livid that I rejected the invitation, quickly reverting to threats. Among them was sparing my sister, but instead, hosting a public execution of you while I was rendered helpless."

Anxiety crept on me once again, nearly barring me from continuing. "After refusing, Tanya tried subduing me by force, but I barely managed to defeat her due to an alarming dip in my Warlock powers. I left this hall, where we reunited moments later. Even now, I didn't expect Tanya's threat to hold so much weight, hence why I endured a horrid nightmare last night. As I feared, Tanya was successful in murdering you in front of my eyes. Upon returning here, the imagery reappeared in my mind, rendering me powerless to destroy it. I-"

Jade's warm, soft palm covered my mouth, halting any further explanation. "Shh. I should've known Tanya would resort to these mind tricks to deceive you." Her heavenly voice felt soothing in my ears, both arms bringing my body into her chest. "That yellow witch has come after me and everything I hold dear since becoming an assassin. But because of your explanation, I now know what she's truly after."

My lovely consort tenderly caressed my face before her lips latch against my cheek, a mark of chocolate lipstick planted on my face. "I assure you, Benji, that I won't let such a fate befall me, not after you made me the happiest woman in Outworld. If Tanya wishes to obtain your love, she'll have to kill me first, and I have no doubt Callie Ann sides with me regarding this matter. Tanya will pay for leaving such imagery in your head." Jade released the hug but places her hands on my cheeks. "No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you. We are together until death parts us."

With that, Jade passionately kisses me, her tongue eagerly meeting my own. Happily, I return my lover's kiss, not concerned about my previous anxiety. I fought off the lust that lingered in Jade's passion, knowing that we have much to do. However, I swiftly realize Jade wasn't relenting. She took my hands and placed them over her firm rear.

"Jade, honey," I spoke between kisses. "We have to find Kenshi."

My beloved knew I was right but didn't care if what she did next was any indication. Instead of breaking the embrace off, Jade coiled her tongue around mine before sucking on it. Damn. Were it not for this critical mission, I might just take her right here and now. Jade has this spell over me that I can't explain. After toying with me, she finally released my tongue from her heavenly lips, capping it off by pecking my lips, a semblance of lust leftover. She pulled on my duster, bringing her face to lay on my chest as if searching for a heartbeat.

"Excuse my sudden display of passion." Jade apologized. "Being around you raises my urges. Your presence alone and all the little gestures you display are so intoxicating." She reluctantly broke away from me but kept our hands intertwined. "But you are right in the end. Just know, Benji. The love I've shown is merely a fraction of my potential. You'll come to see it when I settle in with you," she sultry spoke in subtone. "Come."

Jade began walking ahead of me, my eyes reactively glancing down at her voluptuous posterior, twitching to match the sway of her hips.

I felt a flux of emotions, and not just from that view as I caught up with my consort. The longing within my heart was the first and most powerful emotion that hit me. But making Jade feel one of a kind can wait.

Before we left, I searched the room for my baton, but I couldn't find it anywhere. I became worried. Did Tanya take it when she inevitably woke up as a demented memento? Did Cal and mother happen to find it while searching for me? Nevermind, I'll cross that bridge later. Best not to dwell on it for now.

We finally left this wretched hall, and I find myself backtracking as we arrive in the prison section. The place still looks decrepit, though I'm not surprised seeing as I was here yesterday. The area makes me think of my little sister and my mother.

"I hope Cal and mother are alright. Not seeing them throughout the entirety of this mission is starting to unnerve me." I voiced in minimum worry.

"I can sense you care for your sister a great deal." Jade picked up on my comment. "You two have been through nearly everything, yes?"

"Everything and the kitchen sink then you can imagine. Cal's the only person I could rely on for 19,000 plus years. That, and the man who taught me about becoming a Warlock." I acknowledge before viewing my hand, which briefly glows a dark blue.

"Since we're on the topic of you, could you tell me about yourself?" Jade requested. "We're not currently in danger, and I would like to know my beloved on a more intimate level."

She has a point. I feel as though we both don't know the more profound details of each other. "Until we leave Outworld, sweetheart, we're always in danger." I corrected before deciding to appease my consort's wishes. Despite being lovers, Jade knows little of my story besides the fact that I'm a Doctor by trade. "I'll indulge you, but we should head to a place that's more comfortable."

I summoned a portal to the Nexus, my free hand motioning for Jade to pass through. "After you, milady."

Jade does so as I quickly follow, closing the portal after making it to the other side. I notice her checking out its layout. "Something wrong?"

She turned to me and slowly shook her head. "No. I just remembered when your mother brought me here for a private discussion. The locale is most mystifying. Just where are we, Benjamin?"

"We are in the Nexus, a universal ground between realms," I elaborated. "This is the origins of everything related to magic. All practitioners of sorcery have access to their own section of the Nexus."

"But won't two practitioners eventually clash spaces at some point?" Jade queried, genuinely curious.

"I doubt it," I answer. "When the owner of a space dies, it will disappear along with everything in the area. On top of the Nexus being multiple times more vast than a galaxy, one would sooner lose their mind than clash with another practitioner's space. It's as if the Nexus is alive, guiding people who use the spell to acquire an unoccupied space. Saying it aloud makes me realize how cryptic that sounds."

I scratch my head before sitting on the arena's floor, motioning for my beloved to sit with me. Jade complies by facing me. Honestly, I'm very intrigued by what she wants to ask. Maybe this small Q&A session will bring us even closer together.

"I'll answer any question, but do remember we still have work to do," I say.

We must find Cal and fend off the remaining members of Outworld's Mortal Kombat Team. But having Kitty and Jade defect along with Cal killing Sheeva took off much of our workload. With mother joining on Earthrealm's behalf, it was only a matter of time before we stop Shao Kahn.

Jade took my hands and interlocked them again, squeezing slightly. "You're right. I'll ask you a few questions at the most; I promise. What was your father like?" was her first question.

"Well," I began, almost forgetting what my father actually looked like. "From what I remember, Papa was a renowned hunter. There was nothing my father couldn't slay or capture. At home, he was a loving husband and devoted father. Joseph, his name, spent more of his free time with Cal as opposed to me. To this day, I've never understood why. Parents should spend equal time with all their children. That's not to say he didn't care for me. Whenever we did spend time together in my youth, I vividly recall having a wonderful time. As a result of him spending more time with Cal, I ended up growing closer with our mother. Looking back, it was our bonding that inspired me to be a Doctor. Her alleged death, along with Papa's, drove me to learn medicine."

My lengthy answer prompted Jade's awestruck reaction. "Wow, I never would've thought your father unknowingly played favorites. I would say Ms. Mai has more than made up for it if she was the reason as to why you're a Doctor presently." She paused before prepping her next question. "If your mother inspired you to become a Doctor, how did you become interested in Necromancy?"

I clear my throat. "Getting personal so soon, beloved?"

Jade chuckled at my remark. "If we weren't strapped for time, as well as you being such an enigma, then I wouldn't have to dive into your personal life, Benji," she sassed. "This is only to know my lover beyond what I see on the battlefield."

Alas, that was a fair point. "Touche. When Cal and I lived in Edenia, we were both Freedom Fighters. She was the General, acting as Jerrod's main focal point, whereas I was the Doctor and Battle Medic. I too did work in the field but doubled as a soldier and healer. Despite my best efforts, there were battles where I couldn't save everyone, leaving a large wound on my conscience." I start. "For some, it was when I started sinking into a proverbial black hole when I began researching how to prolong a fighter's life. As if it tried to fly in one ear and out the other, I thought of resurrection. If I could learn how to resurrect the dead completely, then there would be no more casualties for the Freedom Fighters. So, I started delving into Necromancy, beginning in the Edenian libraries where I learned that the most powerful Necromancers live in the Netherrealm."

My explanation put Jade in slight alarm, though she remained intrigued, her hands squeezing mine tighter. "So... did you go down there?"

I nod. "It was quite a trip, I must admit. Apparently, the Netherrealm has a society governed by an Emperor. One of the few ways you can be admitted is to pass judgment, as the guards call it."

"How were you judged?" Jade asked.

"Since I was a living being who somehow entered the Netherrealm, they couldn't judge my soul since my life didn't end yet. Instead, they judged me on my magical potential. At the time, I only knew Healing Magic but was pretty adept. That in of itself was enough for me to pass, but the fact that I taught myself solidified my entry. When I entered the city, word of my entry spread faster than wildfire, and the first person who found me asked why I came there. When I told him that I wanted to learn Necromancy, he then offered to teach me. However, he told me outright that the Art of Resurrection is blacklisted, doing so would brand me as a supercriminal in the Netherrealm. When I'm properly judged, I would be turned into the most decrepit monster and will be forced to wander the wastelands for eternity. In short, I didn't learn how to raise the dead." I answer.

Jade showed a saddened look at my time away from Edenia. "Why did you stay?"

"Because as I mentioned earlier, I had massive magical potential. Therefore, it would be criminal if the Necromancers and Warlocks let me slip through their fingers. Though I expressed my desire to leave, my soon to be teacher insisted that I stay so he can teach me anything that won't get me barred from the Netherrealm. After convincing me enough, I ultimately stayed. What I didn't expect was for me to live there for an entire year. I was expecting maybe a week at most. My teacher said I learned quickly, and that what I soaked in that year, would take others decades to learn. I never really thanked him because we both knew I didn't want to be there. But he used my growing curiosity to keep me there to continue his teachings." I finish. "Sorry for not keeping the answers short."

It didn't seem to matter to Jade, her sole response was a kiss on my nose, easing my worries. "I don't mind. Your voice makes hearing something as simple as an answer to a question enthralling. How do your sister and your mother view me and our relationship?"

Possibly the most straightforward question to answer. "To be honest, Cal approves of you being with me. We had a conversation about you a couple of days ago before arriving back in Outworld."

She raised an eyebrow. "About me? How so?"

"She wondered what had become of our interactions during the first tournament. In short, Cal gave me consent to be with you since, at the time, we didn't know our mother survived her slated execution. My sister much prefers you over someone like Sheeva or Tanya, a fact she made vocal during our conversation. However, I'll admit Cal not knowing why you're so interested in me bothers her. She doesn't know if your feelings are genuine or not so when you move in, don't be so surprised if she watches you like a hawk. It's only validating your feelings for me. As for mother, I assume that she has a high opinion of you due to giving you consent to pursue me on top of giving back your mother's necklace, which she held for millennia. For my mother to save it for so long speaks volumes on the bond they shared." I tell my beloved.

"How touching. Our mothers were really close around our age; best friends, in fact," Jade revealed. "She wishes to continue that bond with my mother through me, something I'm looking forward to. I asked because it was a way to ease into my final question. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't, just try not to hog her," I tell Jade. "I bet Cal wants to bond with mother too."

Jade nodded. "Of course. One more question before we head back to Outworld."

I prepare myself mentally for this last question. Hopefully, this gives Jade a more in-depth glimpse into my life, and I hope she further places her trust me. Maybe I can ask questions of my own down the road.

"I'm ready. Lay it on me." I let her know.

She then cleared her throat. "I-If Edenia was to be restored," there was a hint of nervousness in Jade's tone as if she was afraid of the answer that might follow. "Would you... come and live with me there?"

In truth, it was I who dreaded that question. The reason is that I didn't know of a way to say no without hurting her feelings, which might change Jade's view of me, or quite possibly, her budding affection. But I had to tell her. Cautiously, I caress my lover's soft cheek before bringing her close for a hug from behind.

"Jade... I know you must have a million reasons for wanting to return to your home, our home," I started, bracing for the worst. "But I- I can't see myself going back."

The result was what I expected and feared. Jade didn't betray her gaze of evident sadness as she slowly pulled away from my arms. Something was telling me not to say that answer, knowing how my emerald Goddess would respond.

"But... why not?" Jade asked softly, not believing what she heard.

"I won't be welcomed back after what Cal and I did, renouncing our Edenian citizenship after defying the will of the most well respected King and Queen in Edenia's history despite Jerrod being an egomaniacal bigot. Add to that, the people's opinion of Cal and myself have probably decayed to the point where we'll be treated as less than a rock if we were to somehow restore and return to Edenia. The place has become tainted to me, and the people even more so." I explain myself, failing to hide my disdain.

"I don't understand," Jade immediately stated, bewildered by my explanation. "Why do people think less of you and your sister? After all the lengths you and Callie Ann have gone to ensure Edenia's safety?"

"Because Jerrod said so," I spat out. "He possessed the charisma to do damn near anything while making me and Cal's life hell whenever the opportunity presented itself. It was Jerrod himself who commissioned the Freedom Fighters to kill off members of our family."

Taking a deep breath, I dared myself to gaze into Jade's eyes. I soon wish I didn't, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. What started out as honest questioning, has turned heart-wrenching for us both. "As much as you want to return, I do not feel the same, I'm afraid. I'm sorry, Jade." I apologize.

It was my consort's turn to caress my face as she did her best to maintain composure. "I understand. But, I can't just live with the fact that you do not wish to come back home, where you belong." Suddenly, Jade got off the floor abruptly. I think I may have thoroughly upset her with my reasoning. "We should go."

"But Jade-" I tried to speak.

"People can change, Benji," she interrupted me. "You of all people should know that. Cyrax, Kitana, and I are proof of such evidence. If our brothers and sisters see all the honorable things you and Callie Ann have done to prevent Earthrealm's destruction, I'm positive they'll welcome you and Callie Ann back with open arms, as well as learning the truth behind your defection. There are always two sides to a story." She turned back to me. "Jerrod's no longer here to look down on or belittle either of you, though he _was_ our King. He can rot in hell as far as I'm concerned even though he's Kitana's father."

Woah. That was the last thing I expected Jade to say. She must... really care for me to degrade our former ruler in that matter.

"This conversation isn't over," Jade definitively stated. "I won't force you to come with me as I'm more than willing to stay in Earthrealm with you. However, do respect the fact that I will make a habit of visiting my birth home, our home. Edenia is far from perfect, even I realize this notion." Jade then gradually turned around to face me before approaching me. "However, we, your sister, Ms. Mai, and Kitana can all be the change our realm desperately needs to wipe the slate clean of our stained past. My mother once told me that those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it."

"Jade-" Before any other words left my mouth, Jade held her palm over my lips, barring me from voicing a rebuttal.

"Please consider my proposition. That's all I ask," Jade implored after wiping her tears away. "I've asked enough questions. Other than your last answer, I rather enjoyed myself. Don't ruin it by further voicing your indifference with our home." She removed her palm from my mouth. "We should return to Outworld before Kenshi realizes we've gone missing."

As much as I hated to admit it, deep in my heart, I knew Jade was right. With enough time, people and their opinions can change. I also believe the validity in my beloved's justification. Jerrod' can't torment or haunt our family anymore. Though Papa isn't alive, my mother and Jade have given me something I thought eluded me long ago.

Hope.

Edenia needs a new direction. If we somehow managed to revive our realm, maybe the prospect of starting over won't be as bad. Perhaps I should speak to my mother about this. She'd know what to do.

Not wanting to anger Jade, I firmly nodded. "Yes, dear. I'll contemplate your words."

Those were my final words as I opened a portal back to Outworld. The trek to find Kenshi continued mostly in silence, neither Jade or I looking at the other. We shouldn't be like this, not after everything we've already endured. To lose a woman like this would be psychologically devastating to me.

Swallowing my pride, I gently take Jade's hand in my own. She looked down, a small smile gracing her beautiful lips through her mask before lacing our fingers together. Jade gazed deeply into my eyes, that affectionate stare holding me as we stopped.

Pulling her mask down, Jade inched closer to me. "I still love you, Benji. Nothing will ever change that."

I caress my lover's face before we met in a chaste kiss. "As do I, Jade. And I always will," I say amid our kissing. "I swear to you that we'll figure this out."

As we continued trekking through the dungeons for some time, we ended up finding the exit. Good. I was starting to get tired of this place. However, Kenshi was nowhere to be found. Apparently, our heart to heart was longer than expected.

"I do hope Kenshi's, alright," I say aloud. As if to confirm my suspicion, we hear in the distance. "Kenshi wins! Reptile has been eliminated from the tournament!"

Is that Shao Kahn's voice? That's what he sounds like then? Even his voice sounds tyrannical.

"That is Shao Kahn," Jade tells me as we keep walking. "He must be the overseer for the tournament in Outworld. Shang Tsung's failure must still be on his mind if that were the case." Her tone then switched to concern. "Should we head out there? I'm not certain the kill on sight order will end if you do."

As much as my lover is correct, not having Cal here with us is not right. I know she can handle herself, but I need some sort of confirmation that she's okay before heading out. Otherwise, I might as well be waltzing to my death.

"No, not until I find Cal again," I answer.

Jade then squeezes my hand softly in reassurance. "Then I'll stay with you until then."

At that instant, a voice we were both familiar with made its presence known. "Jade? Doctor?" Both us of turn around. I kept a poker-face while Jade might as well have steam coming out of her ears, not particularly happy with our visitor.

It was Kitty.

"Kitty? It's good to see you after Kano ran into us yesterday." I greet her.

"Yes, he offered little in terms of opposition. I bested him easily." Kitana affirmed before turning to her sister. "Jade, I... it's good to see you."

Jade wasn't so enthusiastic about seeing Kitty, however. I suppose there is still lingering strain after their argument concerning me.

"I wish I could say the same." My beloved surprised us both by stepping towards Kitty while reeling her arm back and striking Kitty with a devastating punch. Instantly, Kitana went down in a heap, the blow making her jaw swell. Can't say I saw that coming.

"Come to mock Benji and I some more? To clearly voice your displeasure with our union?" my consort questioned angrily.

Before she could strike again, I approach Jade to calm her down, softly holding her shoulders. "I think she wants to apologize." My eyes lock with Kitty. "Right?"

She nods her head, a hand holding her sore jaw. "Benjamin is right, sister. And I deserved that and then some." Kitana did her best not to cry. "I'm sorry for bullying you, for being so selfish while not caring about you and only thinking of myself. It was wrong of me to judge you for your growing feelings with this man here. I... I just didn't want to lose my only friend. Surely you understand that?"

Her voice wavered throughout. It's the first time I actually felt sorry for Kitty since she's finally showing humility.

"When your feelings for the Doctor were made clear, I was told to think less of you by Shao Kahn because you fell for the enemy. At first, I agreed. But after speaking with him, I realized Benjamin is a kind soul deserving of a woman like yourself." Uncharacteristically, Kitana got on both knees to show she was sincere, her voice pleading. "I ask that you please forgive me for my bullying nature."

Jade looks at me, unsure if Kitty was telling the truth. The fact that she got on her knees to beg for forgiveness was very telling. To me, that is enough to warrant another chance. I confirm this and nod.

With a weary sigh, Jade said, "We're going to need a moment.

"Go comfort her, beloved," I requested. "A dear friend is hard to replace. I'll see you soon."

She tugs on my duster. "I won't be long, but do be careful. It would be crushing if I lost you, Benji."

We met in a longing kiss, nothing too lustful in front of Kitana. I separate. "I will. You be careful too."

I peck Jade on the lips before breaking our embrace and moving ahead but not to where Shao Kahn and his cronies are. He might have a trap lying in wait. I look behind and see Jade comforting Kitty with a solid hug before I leave the room. There might be hope to salvage their once unbreakable bond.

Wandering throughout the palace, I notice how vacant it is with every soldier in the Kolisseum. At least Kenshi is now a part of the actual tournament, giving us an edge with his abilities and Sento. After I find Cal, we'll also be competing.

I felt something gently grab my right hand. Looking down, I see a black and red armlet attached to a feminine arm. To my surprise, it's Sareena displaying a sincere smile accompanied by a light blush across her cheeks. As I said before, even from our first meeting back in Okada's home in the Netherrealm, she's cute for a demoness. Wait a minute. Why did I say that?

Playing dumb isn't the best thing to do. Plus, who am I fooling? I shouldn't be having these thoughts concerning Sareena. I love Jade and proved that last night. She's everything I want in a woman.

If that's the case, then why am I feeling drawn to our demoness?

"Hello, Benny." Sareena's voice was uncharacteristically nervous. "I was hoping to converse with you privately."

Talk about being taken aback. Throughout the time we've spent under the Trainer's estate's roof, Sareena has expressed concern for Cal and myself since we all stepped foot here in Outworld. I couldn't be grateful for an ally like her. However, I found it odd that Sareena feared for my wellbeing. Never before had she spoken such words to me. What's also strange is why Sareena didn't include Cal when referring to staying alive?

Despite my inner thoughts, I smile. "What's on your mind?"

My statement caused Sareena's face to become redder, though her innocent smile never wavered. Her smile can light up a dark hallway. I could see Sareena inch closer towards me, and while not expecting it, I couldn't find it in my heart to back away. The least I should do is hear what she had to say.

Sareena moved to face me entirely. "Despite our short time together, I've come to value and enjoy your company, Benny. You, your sister, and Kenshi have cared for me in ways I never thought possible." She tucked her white hair bang away from her eye. "Not once did either of you see me as just a demoness, but a human being. I can't express my gratitude enough for your thoughtful kindness."

"I enjoy your company as well, Sareena. We've become quite close," I admitted. "However, what I see now from you is out of character. You always expressed courtesy to Cal, but with me, you've remained purely casual. I'm curious."

The blood surrounding Sareena's face grew into a dark scarlet. What I didn't notice was that she used her embarrassment to take advantage of my attention on her eyes. She did so by intertwining our hands together. I was even more confused at what was taking place. Sareena tried her best to reestablish eye contact but failed in doing so.

"That's because I've hidden my true sentiments for you," Sareena revealed. "I... tried in vain to ignore these growing feelings, yet they wouldn't go away. All my emotions have been bottled up inside me for fear of ruining what we've established over time. Because of that, I- I can't..."

Sensing she's about to break down, I gently hold Sareena's shoulders. "Hey, hey. It's alright. Just relax."

My words of comfort seemed to help as Sareena continued, a small tear escaping her eye. "What started as camaraderie, evolved into a valued friendship. However, I can no longer deny what my heart and mind are telling me, nor can I hold myself back, come what may." She paused for a moment, finally gaining the courage to stare directly in my eyes. "These feelings of friendship have morphed into admiration…" Sareena bit her lip before quietly saying, "And love."

Love? Of all things for her to tell me, Sareena declared that she loves me? That explains her actions and beet-red face. Why is this happening right now? If Jade ever found out about this, she may not speak to me again. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if Jade took my head off or have Kitana do it for her to prove the Princess was right all along about me. Edenians are very emotional people when it comes to love and matters of the heart. I'm no exception to this notion despite my willful ignorance on the subject.

However, what happened made me question my sanity even more.

Sareena gradually leaned in and softly kissed my cheekbone, her lips lingering for a few moments. I felt an unbridled heat rush to my cheeks at the action, yet my legs refused to move, welcoming the shared attraction.

Finally, Sareena pulled away and softly giggled at my shocked face. "Such a precious soul you are, Benny. I never want to lose you for as long as I live. You make me feel so loved. Regardless of what you feel toward me, I'm happy and relieved that you know where I stand. A giant weight is off my shoulders." A longing look now graced her expression. "Though I know what your answer may be," Sareena's delicate hands slowly made their way to caress my flushed face that felt hot to her touch. "Do you feel the same about me?"

I place my hands on her slim waist before kissing her forehead lightly. "Sareena, I do return your feelings, all of them." While it was true, I knew this would only lead to trouble from what I debated earlier in my head. "But I'm conflicted as I know I shouldn't-"

No more words came out after Sareena rendered me silent with a single finger to my lips. "There's no need to explain. I know and understand your love for Jade." She brought her hands to my shoulders, bringing our bodies closer. "I've seen the way she looks at you. You two look so happy together, and I would never do anything to come between your shared kinship."

I couldn't help but voice my confusion. "But... If you know of us, then, why confess at all?"

Sareena let out a playful giggle before her arms snaked around my neck. The action left no room for me to object, her lips pressing against mine in a deep, searing kiss. As much as I wanted to protest and say this was wrong, it felt enjoyable. The kiss was gentle, Sareena moving her lips in unison with mine. Any thoughts of the upcoming tournament, deadly villains, and everything else were put to rest, for now at least. Out of reflex, I wrap my arms around Sareena's waist to bring her body closer. She seemed to reciprocate my actions, her hands running across my back, memorizing the defined shape it had.

What the hell am I doing?

I should be resisting, but couldn't find it in my heart to do so. We met in another kiss, Sareena able to slip her tongue into my mouth. I tense with a moan before allowing entry, my hands disappearing into her top as I caressed her upper back. Sighing in apparent pleasure, Sareena broke our kiss and attacked my exposed neck and collarbone with her lips. Damn, it felt as though a vampire was feasting on me, the concept rather intoxicating.

It wasn't long before we met in another kiss, this one of desperation. Something primal drove me to push Sareena's body against the nearest wall I could find, effectively pinning her back to allow no room for escape, not that she wanted to. My instincts began taking over as I grabbed Sareena by the ass, causing her to bring each slender leg around my waist, moaning loudly. It was my turn to tease her neck and collarbone, one of my hands combing through Sareena's hair as the other grazes her midsection, her eyes rolling back with an audible gasp.

As we kissed again, Sareena took hold of the passion ensnaring us by slowly running her tongue over my upper lip. I return the favor by nibbling her lower one. Then, a breeze of fresh air brushed against my skin as Sareena somehow discarded my shirt. I began undoing the straps to her top, lust consuming my mind.

For whatever reason, Sareena unhooked her legs from my waist, taking me by surprise as she pinned me against the wall, her hands immobilizing each arm above my head.

"Sa- Sareena... we can't do this," I breathed, unable to talk clearly.

"Don't deny what you feel, Benny," Sareena's low voice teased my ear, her knee jamming against my crotch which made me groan. "I can sense your raging hormones. It's pointless to resist your baser desires."

Another smile, this one of seduction graced Sareena's mouth. The next thing I knew, she planted a passionate kiss on me, restraining all oxygen between our mouths. Aggression was never the word to use when describing Sareena, especially in this situation. She's full of surprises.

I no longer voice any opposition, allowing her to continue as I kissed back in equal passion. Our tongues moved fervently against one another before I felt mine being sucked on. Sareena's knee pressed harder against my clothed manhood before getting her hand involved, massaging my hardened length through my pants. I groaned louder, submitting to Sareena's sexual advances. If this kept going, someone could walk in on us.

To my relief and her mild disappointment, we finally separate, Sareena gazing at me sympathetically, though I could still feel arousal radiating off her sweaty body.

"Jade may love you more than I do, but I can tell she wants you to stay with her in Edenia." Sareena then seductively licked my neck up to my ear. "Tell me, Benny. You said all along you never wanted to return to your home realm. I'm sure Jade has asked you to live in your home realm to begin your new family life together. Are you willing to grant her request despite your previous thoughts?"

That was a hard question for me to answer, and I'm not sure I could. Yes, I swore to never return to that godforsaken realm after what Jerrod and his damn cronies did to my family, the pain of their murders still haunting me to this day. There was honestly no reason for me to go back. That was until my mother came from out of nowhere to help fill the void left by my Papa, not to mention Jade stealing my heart. However, Jade did bring up the point that Jerrod won't be around to terrorize our clan again. That was a significant factor to consider.

Sareena pecked my lips, disrupting my thoughts. "Think about what I said, Benny. If Jade loves you as she says, she shouldn't pressure you into something you don't want." She kissed me once more before turning toward the exit after fixing her top, her neck craning to see me. "Let me show you what a demoness can do to please a handsome man like yourself."

Those were her parting words before Sareena gave a sexy wink and exited the way she came, purposely twitching her ass as she beckoned me to follow. I feel my face, confirming it was hot as the sun itself.

By the Gods, I feel so conflicted.

There was no doubt I loved Jade more than anything in the universe. But now, Sareena has thrown everything into disarray, and I savored how she made me feel just now. Sleep will become problematic tonight knowing what transpired.

Mindlessly, I trailed Sareena after grabbing my shirt.

**Warning! Lemon Incoming! If you want to ignore it, keep scrolling until you see the All Clear! Otherwise, Happy Reading!**

All rational thought evaded my mind as we made it back to a temporary residence, the doorway slammed opened as Sareena continued kissing me with unbridled intensity, my lips swelling. After closing the door with her foot, Sareena guided us to the bed before shoving me on to the plush mattress.

"Lay back," Sareena commanded.

I obeyed, mindful of her eyes scanning every detail of my half-naked body. Sareena smirked deviously before her hands went behind her back, soft snaps echoing in the quiet space as she undid her unbelievably tight top. She discarded it off her chest; her breasts freed for me to ogle. If I could guess, Sareena's bust size was about the same, if not a tad smaller than Jade's, but looked just as delectable.

Good grief, I'm terrible for having these thoughts.

Soon enough, Sareena discarded her skirt and underwear, leaving her body bare before me. She slid seductively on to the bed and into my lap, her lower body making constant contact against my aching pelvis. Sareena kissed me again, her hand trailing my torso where the scar from Tanya's weapon marked me all the way down my abdomen, and into my pants.

Moans of pleasure left my mouth as Sareena stroked me with tenderness. However, I couldn't hold back a shout as that same hand squeezed my genitalia. Sareena used my distraction to strip my trousers and boxers, my manhood springing out. She licked her lips at the sight as I stood at attention. Without hesitation, Sareena began sucking the organ.

"Ohhhh..." I moaned loudly.

Dear Lord, this felt incredible. Sareena must have experience for her to do this so well. She bobbed her head in a nice rhythm, her mouth coating my member in her saliva. Then, Sareena took my member out, teasing the head with gentle licks. I was losing my mind, and she wanted it that way.

Suddenly, Sareena stopped her ministrations but rose to straddle my waist, her dripping opening above my manhood. Taking a deep breath, she descended upon it, letting out a husky moan at being impaled, both arms holding me tight against her bosom.

We kissed again, dueling each other's tongues before I noticed something. "You're not a virgin..."

Sareena shook her head. "No man has made me feel anything close to the love you've given me." She swayed her hips in a circular motion. "Take me, Benny. Show me the same love you gave Jade."

I nod as my hands steadied Sareena's waist to guide her up and down my member, making sure to get a taste of each nipple. She tasted sweet, and I couldn't get enough. We both moaned together, sweat pouring off our bodies as we made love. Sareena's movement picked up in speed before her hands pushed me down to the bed, but remained on my chest. Her hips slammed hard on mine, hair flying all over.

"Sareena!" I yelled.

Nothing could stop the astonishing amount of euphoria, Sareena's scream of passion sounding as she orgasmed. Panting heavily, we dislodged from each other after our rousing coitus.

However, I wasn't done.

Before she could say anything, I guided Sareena on her hands and knees before pushing my way into her soaked cavern. Lust has completely taken over my mind as I squeeze her plump ass, not even bothering to be gentle. My thursts are in sync against her backside, Sareena clawing the bedsheets in animalistic pleasure, her moans increasing in volume and frequency. She felt me pulsate in her sensitive flesh with every push I make.

Without warning, Sareena turned her head and screamed, "Yes! More, Benny! I love you!"

Like an obedient slave, I granted the request by grabbing her shoulders, ramming my manhood into Sareena's womanhood. Shit, her walls are suffocating me. All we could do was moan, groan, and scream in pleasure. Sareena grabbed my neck to pull me in for a desperate kiss, our tongues snaking around one another.

Finally, an explosion rocked me to the core, my seed ejecting deep into Sareena's womb as my eyes shut tightly, a deep groan escaping my mouth. Sareena wasn't far behind, her own eyes widening from an unbelievable amount of bliss. She howled to the heavens as her second orgasm ripped through her entire body. We both pant heavily as I slowly pull out of the sheath that was Sareena's vice before lying on my back.

I can't believe what just happened. Don't get me wrong; Sareena was terrific in bed. However, how will I explain this to Jade or whoever finds out about this?

**All Clear! Now get back to reading, Killjoy.**

My thoughts ceased as Sareena was already clothing herself. "That was wonderful, Benny. I hope we can do it again sometime." She approached me, dark eyes holding mine. "As I said before, I have no intention of stealing you from Jade. You two are meant to be together, and I hope things work out for you both. However, I may suggest making this a poly-relationship. Hopefully, Jade won't mind sharing you with another woman."

Sareena kissed me once more before leaving me dumbfounded on the bed as she exited to who knows where. Her words gave me a lot to think about. Making it a poly-relationship will do either one or two things - become beneficial and satisfying for all three of so, or the reason Jade will never look at me the same way again.

With that in mind, I hastily put my clothes back on to find Jade. Sareena was nowhere in sight, possibly at the Kolisseum. I think that's good for now. Having Jade and Sareena confront one another after what just happened would not bode well for me.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no, bro. What did Benji just do!? Sareena definitely showed her passion like Callie told her to. Will Benji tell Jade? Will Jade even find out? Find out as Arc II concludes in the next few entries of Gone but Not Forgotten! Did you guys like it? Did you not? Let me know with a review and or a PM. And while you're at it, check out my Profile Page and give my other stories a shot. See you all soon. Bye Bye!**

**Currently listening to: Portland by Drake.**


	20. Chapter 13: Seeing nothing but Skarlet

**A/N: And we're back! Last time on Gone but Not Forgotten, Benji committed infidelity with Sareena after she convinced him to sleep with her. Instead of immediately seeing that scene's aftermath, we're going to shift back to Callie for this chapter as per usual.**

**Currently listening to Bad Taste Aquarium (Hot Shelter 1's Theme) by Jun Senoue**

* * *

**Day 2 of the Second MK Tournament: 11:30 A.M.: Shao Kahn's Palace**

**Callie's POV**

I'm glad we freed Ermac from Shao Kahn's control. I can only imagine how much torture he endured to even be constructed. Plus, papa's soul now keeps the others in check which eases mom's restlessness. After everything she went through before reuniting with Benji and myself, she needed that. Add to Jade being practically engaged with my brother, she might be thinking about being a mother in law. Seeing as mom from what I can tell is a family woman, I wouldn't be surprised. As we continue our trek through the palace, Kung Lao gently squeezed my arm to get my attention. I look at my boyfriend before studying the room we're all in. No one's around. Lao must've noticed this too, hence why he got my attention.

"What's wrong?" I ask my boyfriend.

He shook his head. "Nothing. But since nobody is around, I was wondering if you can tell me a little about yourself. Ms. Mai practically knows everything about you since she's your mother, but I do not have the same luxury. Please indulge me, Callie."

Ah, he wants to know more of my history. Makes sense seeing as it immediately reminded me of when Kenshi told Benji and myself that we were enigmatic by nature. It wasn't our fault. We're pretty much a couple of Ravens in a flock of crows. We may look the same at first glance, but upon closer inspection, there are a couple of things that set us apart. I nod before sitting on the floor, motioning for Lao to do the same along with mom.

"What do you wish to know? I'll be an open book since it's you who I'm talking to," I proclaimed.

"Well then," mom started. "Tell us about your time with Special Forces. How did you become General in such a short time?"

"When Raiden brought me to Special Forces HQ to enlist, I was told I had to complete Basic Training first. He explained to the Sergeant it would be redundant for me to go through the eight-week course as I already had Army experience. Turns out Raiden used my history as General of the Freedom Fighters to created docs that coaligned with the Army."

"Did you still had to do it?" Lao asked.

I nod. "Yes. But it was only to determine what position in the infantry I would be given since the Army history Raiden handed them summed up my track record of leading and infantry roles. Because I was pretty much a Private, which is the greenest of green ranks, I couldn't take a command position yet. After completing Basic Training with top marks, the Sarge called me to his office.

* * *

**Trigger Flashback: Twenty-seven years ago, two weeks after Benji and Callie arrive in Earthrealm**

_"Sergeant, this is Private Maddox. Requesting entry." I recited my reporting statement._

_"Request granted, Private. Come in." The Sarge commanded._

_I walked in but maintain a rigid posture since he is my superior and my bosses' boss._

_"At ease, Private," he told me before motioning at one of the open chairs. "Take a seat."_

_I sat down, but my nervousness makes a small reappearance but still enough for him to pick up on. "I told you at ease, didn't I, Private Maddox?" he calmly repeated._

_"Yes, Sergeant Michaels," I answered, relaxing afterward._

_"Very good. Now, I looked over your results from Basic Training. I must say I'm impressed. The other Privates and even some of the higher-ups think that you're superhuman, myself included," he praised._

_"Thank you, Sergeant Michaels," I responded in disbelief. "But I get a feeling there's a 'but' coming."_

_"Nothing gets by you Private. You have outstanding stamina, a very keen sense of perception, and your senses are top-notch. However, you have quite the case of hubris. To be frank, if that were your only flaw, then I wouldn't mind as much. Confidence is a good thing to have in oneself, and you have a healthy amount of it. But my glaring issue is your restlessness. You are quite impatient, and don't work well with others." he berated. "Do you have a sibling?"_

_"I have an older brother, Sergeant, a Medical Doctor who also has Army experience as a Battle Medic. He's currently in China teaching Monks." I replied._

_"I see. Success must be a family trait if I took anything away from that." Sergeant Michaels eyed me curiously. "You trust each other, do you not?"_

_"Of course, Sergeant. We saved each other's lives countless times. I rely on him because I know he has my back." I answered, earning a silent nod from the Sarge._

_"Now that makes sense. Still, you need to work on your patience, and I have just the position for that."_

* * *

**End Flashback:**

"So what position did the Sergeant give you?" Lao asked, interest clearly piqued.

"Sniper, which I couldn't even fathom at the time. Why give the most abrasive, loud soldier the quietest position? But from the moment I picked up on the job and the various difficulties surrounding it, I learned that he chose that position to help build my character. Additionally, it's the hardest job an infantryman can have. It's a Scout's trade but twice as difficult. I did everything a Head Scout can, but then I had to learn how to pick off certain people, shoot to harm instead of intending to kill. I also studied various terminology, wind manipulation, sound masking, and rangefinding. Being a sniper requires a mental psyche since you'll be staying in one spot for hours, if not days. That's where I got POI, Spotter, Perch Point from." I explained as best I could.

"Wow," mom remarked in awe. "You must've learned a lot from being a Sniper then. I've learned just from the story."

"So have I," Lao interjected. "I noticed from the monastery that Kitana had it out for you. Why is there so much bitterness between you two?"

Somehow, I knew that question was coming. "Oh, that. During the first tournament, I was wandering around the Pit, and Kitty attacked me for being out during the curfew period. I beat her rather easily, not to mention besting her and Jade with Sonya's help the day before. Needless to say that Kitty holds a grudge and I don't think me being an Edenian like her really helped at all. Plus, I don't trust her despite her defection. Likewise, Kitty doesn't trust me because I tease and treat her like a bratty child," I bluntly answered. "But I guess we'll have to get along if Benji and Jade do become an item. At this point, it's probably already happened."

"Speaking of Jade," mom intercepted. "Are you aware that she may move in with you, Sareena and your brother?"

"I anticipated that would be the case as well as you and Lao if Raiden allows it. So to answer your question, yes. I'm not going to argue with Benji about after I gave him my approval to pursue her in the first place. Also, with that bounty on our heads, Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung might use Jade against Benji, if they were smart enough to think of that plan," I finished.

Mom nodded her head. "Very good. Now, before we leave, we should devise a plan on how to attack Shao Kahn at his weakest point. Any ideas, dear?"

"And are you going to participate in the tournament yourself?" Lao asked another question. "Ms. Mai and I already had a couple of matches against some of his foot soldiers."

"I plan on it," I told them. "But I want to find Benji first. As much as I have faith that he's ok, I want to see him in person before heading to the Kolisseum. However, since Jade's with him, there should be nothing to worry about." I eye them both seriously. "You two can go on ahead if that's where this is headed, but I stand by my decision. I have a feeling Benji's nearby and I don't want to deal with Shao Kahn until after I find him." I made my point perfectly clear before glancing at my boyfriend. "Plus, Raiden is likely wondering where you are. You should find him and tell him what happened, our relationship excluded, of course. From the time I've known him, he is a worrywart."

"I will not argue with you, daughter," mom agreed with my plan. "Kung Lao and I will travel to the Kolisseum at once. I can intervene on your behalf if Raiden gains an attitude." We all stand, but before going our separate ways, my mother grasped both my shoulders. "I know you've done things like this before Callie Ann, but do be careful. Ok, sweetie?"

"Of course, mom. Especially now that I can see you again." I answered before giving her a sincere hug that she immediately returned.

I locked eyes with Kung Lao. Over the past day or so, he's matured in ways I never thought possible. Sadly, we have to split up for the time being. Though I'm confident, part of me worried that I wouldn't see Lao again, just as our relationship was beginning to blossom. No, don't talk that way, Callie Ann! We're all going to get through this!

Slowly, I approached him. "Be safe, ok? I don't want to lose you either."

Lao gave me a warm smile. "Always, my Princess."

He then confidently kissed my cheek. Thank Argus Benji wasn't here to see this. I think I would've died of embarrassment if he saw this in person. As the pair left, I inhale a deep breath before going in the opposite direction, dead set on finding my brother.

As I continued my search for Benji, I noticed something was off. I can hear the sounds of battle ringing in the Coliseum in the distance, but the Palace itself is looking pretty empty. Save for the guards who worked at the Dead Pool, I never saw any foot soldiers in person. I say that because I spotted foot soldiers during my sniping prance in the Living Forest. I wonder where they could have gone?

As I enter the Throne room, I hide behind a pillar. No one is present, but it never hurts to be safe. I kneel down to better conceal myself. Within moments, I hear footsteps. Weird, I didn't catch anyone walking, nor felt their presence coming behind me on top of that. Was I starting to psyche myself out?

Trusting my gut, I quickly brandish my knife and whirl around. The blade stopped near the person's neck, halting any chance for them to ambush me. Looking up, I see a woman dressed in a teal bodysuit possessing white hair, her skin transparent with her vitals showing.

Talk about abnormal, even for Outworld standards.

"You've got fifteen seconds to tell me who you are and why you're following me or else I will be slitting your throat, Outworlder." I threatened. "Now talk!"

"Hold, General. I'm not an enemy," she told me. "My name is Khameleon. I'm a Zaterran warrior forced to work for the Outworld army after my home realm was konquered by Shao Kahn and his men. But I'm really a double agent aligning myself with Earthrealm due to Master Bo' Rai Cho. He helped trained me so that I can defend myself against Shao Kahn's army." She quickly explained.

No way was I taking any chances. I slowly withdraw my knife away from her throat, allowing her to relax her posture. But this Khameleon wasn't getting off the hook that easy.

"Why did you sneak up on me? And for how long?" I demanded.

"Since you, Kung Lao, and Mai Maddox entered the Palace. I can camouflage into the background and completely silence any noise I make, akin to that of a chameleon," Khameleon explained.

"Yeah, I get that part." I intercepted her. "But you still didn't answer the first question."

"I'm here to ask for help. You must take me to Raiden, so I may properly defect," Khameleon urged me. "I'm done with Outworld after attempting to do what I came here for. Sadly for me, it didn't bode well." She answered.

I shook my head. "Sorry, but you couldn't have picked a worse time to find me. I just sent my mother and my partner to the Coliseum to join the Mortal Kombat tournament. Go to Raiden and pledge your allegiance if you really are who you say you are. As for me, I'm looking for someone. So I can't go to the Coliseum yet."

"Who is that someone?" Khameleon asked.

"My older brother," I replied. "We both came to Outworld together in Earthrealm's defense, but due to an unexpected mistake, we were separated on arrival. I've been looking for him since, fighting anyone to make sure I don't get taken to Shao Kahn unwillingly. And I guarantee he's doing the same for me." I sheath my knife away, already pissed that I wasted too much time. "Now if you excuse me, Khameleon. I have a brother to find."

I start for the exit doors, but Khameleon stops me by grabbing my arm. For a stranger, she's already getting on my nerves. "Khameleon, Do I have to hurt you after all?" I rhetorically asked, losing my short patience as it is.

"No," she replied honestly. "I wish to go with you."

"I can't have you holding me back. Plus, we just met, which means that you've done nothing to earn my trust. I don't mean that in a demeaning way, this is how I normally act to anyone, especially if I'm on the job. But me telling you to find Raiden shows that I'm willing to see what you do with what you told me. If you are sincere and genuine, then I look forward to working with you in the future. But for now, I must be going." I told the Saurian.

"I understand," she finally relented. "Where would I find Raiden?"

"He's most likely at the Coliseum overseeing the tournament, making sure Shao Kahn doesn't pull any foul play," I responded.

Khameleon nodded in approval before her body began to disappear. "I will look for him at once. Best of luck, General Maddox. We'll speak again soon."

Just like that, she was gone. I felt a chill run up my spine.

"Odd. Best keep going for now." I say to myself as I leave the Throne room.

The next room over was another hall, walls painted in blue, lit torches springing across to light my pathway. As I surveyed the room, I notice one of my boots untied. Can't save the world with an untied shoe, so I kneeled down and start tying it.

"I was wondering when I'd see you again."

I look up and see her. Skarlet.

Another sigh leaves me before going back to tying my shoe. "Skarlet," I calmly said her name. "What brings you here?"

I wasn't expecting an actual answer to my sarcasm, but Skarlet gave me one. "I came to redeem myself. The last time we fought, you utterly embarrassed me. Not to mention ignoring me entirely during our last encounter."

From that tone, it sounded like I genuinely hurt her feelings. Funny, I personally thought Outworlders didn't care for things like that all that much.

Brushing the thought aside, I finish tying my shoe before standing, my eyes flashing with indignation. "And what's your point, Skarlet? I have more important things to do than entertain your psyche. I should've realized that when we fought in the Living Forest. As much as I would love to flirt with and embarrass you some more, I don't have the time or patience." I stepped forward and brushed against Skarlet's shoulder. "Now step aside."

To my aggravation, I hear footsteps pick up in pace. Instinctively, I ducked a swipe from Skarlet's dagger that barely shaved off the tip of my ponytail. I move backward to create distance between us. Looks like my mission will have to wait.

"I'll take that as a no then," I muttered.

Skarlet's smirk was one of malicious intent. "What's wrong, Callie Ann? You gave me the spotlight in the Living Forest, and now you just wish to brush me aside as if I were an old toy?" I noticed an uptick in anger from her voice along, her body language did the same. "You take me as a One Night Stand? You think I'm not worth your time like Shao Khan does!? Answer me, General!"

This is not good. Perhaps this was how Tanya felt after I abused her all those years ago, and probably why Benji had a hard time fighting her. Maybe this is an opportunity to turn her to Earthrealm's side. For once, talking may be the better option here.

I softened my gaze at the redhead. "Hey, I shouldn't have said it that way." To show my sincerity, I peacefully raised my hands high to let Skarlet see that I don't want a fight. Let alone I can't afford one now. "Let's skip the fighting and just talk for a minute. Fair?"

Unfortunately for me, Skarlet wasn't buying my attempt at a truce, her silent fury growing. "Drop your firearms and draw your dagger."

"Skarlet-"

"Do it!" Skarlet yelled. "The weapons you carry on your back will slow you down, and I'm giving you a chance to even the odds. I want our dance to be special."

So much for trying this Benji's way.

I sigh deeply before complying to the demands, placing both guns against the wall. After making sure they were situated, I slowly brandish my knife. Something told me this fight will be more brutal and ruthless than the last time we crossed paths. Skarlet's glare tells me she's probably going to kill me without remorse. I know a murderous intent when I feel it.

"Good. Now," Skarlet gestured for me to engage with a single finger. "Come to me, Callie Ann."

That subtone made my heart skip a beat, just like at the Living Forest. I look down at my free hand, only to find it shaking again. Just who the hell is this woman? And why is she making me feel this way?

Swallowing my fury, I clenched my hand as I gradually march to her position. This got Skarlet to smile, one that I'll wipe off shortly. The distance between us is reduced to a mere few feet. I noticed the difference in height, Skarlet a couple of inches shorter than me although I'm not that tall and that her heels granted her a few more inches.

"Now what?" I inquired, my voice dangerously low.

"We have some fun." Skarlet simply answered.

Quicker than I anticipated, she swung her dagger for my neck. I parry it and swipe for her nose. But she dodges my arm as she tries to kick my knee to alter my balance. Luckily, I cut it off with my shin pushing her away.

Skarlet quickly pounced on me, both of us crashing to the floor with her on top. What really threw me off was what she did while straddling my waist. Instead of attacking, Skarlet started groping my breast with her free hand, her eyes widening with euphoric pleasure as my flesh filled her hand. I wasn't having any of that bullshit. I connected my foot to her chest, forcing Skarlet off me. I kip-up, brushing myself off.

"Are we fighting or not, Skarlet!?" I was rightfully livid.

"Shut up," Skarlet told me off, breathing syncopated. "I said I was having fun, wasn't I? Besides, you're the one who made me like this."

"Me!?" I retaliated.

"Precisely; when you slashed my clothes which revealed my chest. Add to that, you blew a kiss before fleeing. _You_ made me question my loyalty to the Emperor! And then when he started ignoring me completely after Mileena's construction, I was brushed aside just like when I was a little girl. It was Shao Kahn who took me in and raised me, teaching me Blood Magic. "She approached me, and I warily take up a stance. "By taking you to him, he'll give me the approval I crave."

"That was my fault, huh?" I rhetorically ask, already knowing the answer. "It was an accident, I swear. Only now do realize that I'm quite the pervert. But I didn't mean to do that intentionally. It just happened." So far, we've fought to a standstill, but I could tell this was only the beginning as I ready myself. "Like you would believe me anyway. From the look of things, you want me dead."

My words must be getting to Skarlet because, for a moment, she looked conflicted. Quickly has that happened, she brushed those inklings aside, dashing at me with her dagger outstretched. The blade nicked my Duster, cutting a piece of it off. Immediately I got an attitude.

"Hey! Benji made this Duster for me!" I growled. "You better be careful about where you swing!"

Skarlet chuckled before attacking me, and I notice she was going to swipe at my Duster again. This bitch is going to get herself killed. However, it was a feint. Skarlet made me pay by grasping my shoulders to deliver a punishing knee to my gut. Blood spilled out of my mouth, but she did it again, even more landing on the hallway floor. In retaliation, I elbowed Skarlet's stomach, swiping my knife to slice her cheekbone. She staggered back, her hand touching the fresh wound. I playfully touched the little scar she gave me back at the Living Forest.

"Now we match," I say sarcastically.

Angrily, Skarlet sprinted and swung at me multiple times, swiftly making a blood scythe from her wound. She swiped down, barely catching the left sleeve of my Duster. Annoyed, I ripped it off, revealing my bare left arm, not a scratch thankfully. I was losing patience with Skarlet despite wanting to talk with her, but I realize I'm going to have to calm her down first.

I need to end this right now.

Our weapons clashed once more, the stinging sound of steel echoing across the hall. Seeing a brief opening, I nick Skarlet's arm to weaken the grip on her dagger. Putting the pressure on, I spiral her arms in a continuous struggle, but because of her wound, I was winning the exchange. My sudden upgrade in strength shocked my opponent.

"Since when you were this strong?" Skarlet inquired perplexingly.

"You've been played." Was my sole response before I disarmed her, the dagger flying to where my guns stood. I land a final strike on her chest cavity (making sure not to cut her clothes this time) before punching Skarlet's nose, the blow flooring her for good.

I greatly underestimated Skarlet though I defeated her, my fatigue from this clash far more significant than I anticipated as I'm down on all fours wheezing. Not what I'm accustomed to since I beat most of my foes without breaking a sweat. I guess this is Benji's way of telling me never to underestimate an opponent regardless of skill level.

Skarlet slowly got up and managed to get to one knee. "You're extremely adept at Kombat for an Edenian."

Never expected flattery from one of Shao Kahn's lackeys. "I can say the same for you, Skarlet. We probably could've been friends if you weren't Shao Kahn's domestic." With great difficulty, I rise to my feet, a couple of dry heaves leaving me. "Why serve under him when he was possibly the one who had your old family killed?"

I'm not sure how, but Skarlet somehow used her remaining vitality to stand upright. "I wouldn't expect you to understand. You're from Edenia, a part of the Realms' upper-echelon. I grew up poor, and it was Shao Kahn who saved me from the wastes. He told me you grew up in Edenia under the loving eye of your parents."

Why does she have to say it like that? It's almost like a slap to the face to criticize my race the way Skarlet did. She must have some inner disdain for us. Why? I honestly don't know, but I'm about to find out.

"A partial truth, Skarlet." I steady myself despite the loss of blood from our battle. "Benji and I lost our parents when we were children, and for more than six millennia, we were not only dirt poor, but homeless entirely. The only difference is that you didn't have a sibling like me to keep you grounded. As expected, Shao Kahn has fed you lies, Skarlet."

The woman looked lost after my explanation, to which I couldn't blame her. "Why didn't he tell me that? I'm his daughter!"

I shook my head at the blindness shielding Skarlet from the truth. "He's a manipulator, possibly holding all kinds of secrets from you and Kitty."

"Kitty?" Skarlet didn't know whom I was referring to by that nickname.

"Kitana," I clarified. "Also, you said he told you everything about Blood Magic, right? Then why do you need to consume blood every chance you get? Benji knows Soul Magic but doesn't necessarily need it to survive."

My words struck a chord with Skarlet in some strange way because her eyes replaced the feeling of anger and rage with another emotion entirely; anguish. "But… why would he do this to me?"

Skarlet fell to her knees. I honestly felt terrible for the woman even if she is working for Shao Kahn for who knows how many years. However, she needed to know the truth about him as I'm sure Kitana had to. Speaking of Kitty, I hope she isn't pestering my brother about his and Jade's relationship. Otherwise, I may need to act on their behalf. Damn, I forgot about Sareena too. This whole thing is getting out of control. Hopefully, that didn't get physical.

"I told you, you're his domestic, so he has to keep you on a tight leash. Not completing your training was done on purpose so Shao Kahn can maintain your loyalty, a basic war strategy," I explained.

My method of merely conversing with this dangerous enemy seemed to be working as Skarlet hasn't tried to lash out and take the rest of my blood, which would surely kill me with the amount I've already lost to her powers. I hope there's some measure of redemption for her. I'd hate to have Skarlet executed for following that bastard's bidding after he hid the truth from her for so long.

"Why… why tell me all of this?" Skarlet asked. "I tried to kill you multiple times, Callie Ann, yet you spare me at every possible opportunity."

Even I'm confused as to why I've spared Skarlet countless times. Enemies like her wouldn't get a second thought from me, a couple of bullets through their heads made sure of that. As much as I didn't want to admit, there was something different about Skarlet than the rest of them, but I couldn't decipher what. I make my way over to her beaten body and kneeled to her level.

"I honestly don't know, but from the moment I first saw you, I felt something I never really felt before. You don't have to feel the same way as I do, but I feel as though I can care for you. If you don't, then I guess I have a habit of falling for people who attempted to kill me. I may know a couple of people who can fix your problem, but that's a decision I'll leave in your hands. One thing learned from my brother is that you should never force anything on anyone."

Silence overtook the atmosphere before Skarlet bluntly said, "No."

Disappointment wracked my face at her supposed answer. "Oh, okay, then I'll just leave the-" I was about to leave her be when I felt her hand grab my arm.

"You misunderstand, Callie Ann," Skarlet said. "I'm a fool for not seeing Shao Kahn's deception sooner. I should have noticed from Mileena's conception that he would never favor me."

Her statement gave me a sense of hope. Maybe now she realizes that doing Shao Kahn's will no longer benefit her. With this in mind, I help Skarlet get to her feet.

"Thank you, Callie Ann," she thanked me.

I nod. "No problem, Skarlet."

I go to get our things, but I noticed that she had her hands around my arm. "You have some blood on your lip."

Immediately, I feel my lip to see if she was telling the truth, but Skarlet stopped me. "Allow me."

In a surprise move, Skarlet hungrily sucked on my bottom lip, her arms coiling around my shoulders. I slowly returned the embrace, brushing off her terrible excuse to kiss me. I moan audibly, her soft lips continuing its stranglehold on mine. Skarlet took advantage of my vulnerability by pushing me against the nearest wall, her hands pinning my arms above my head. She started to softly suck on my tongue before breaking off the kiss, her face matching her namesake.

"Thanks to you, Callie Ann, I have seen the truth. It may not possess much value as I would like, but you have my word. From this moment forward, I live only for you, Callie Ann Maddox," Skarlet whispered before nicking the regions of my neck with her tongue and mouth.

Wow. I never thought someone would confess like this to me before. But still, I had to stop this before it got out of hand, if my shivering was any indication.

"Mmm... Um, Skarlet?" I shakily started as she subtly caressed my torso.

"Yes, beloved?" she sang.

Slowly, I pulled away, doing my best to control my heart rate."I have to let you know that I'm also in a relationship with a monk.

Skarlet raised an eyebrow. "That man with the strange hat?"

I cross my arms. "Kung Lao is his name. I don't plan on leaving him just because I feel the same way for you. Do you mind?"

My first thought was that Skarlet would brush me off and slit my throat the first opportunity she got. However, she shook her head.

"I meant it when I said I live for you only. If I must deal with Kung Lao, then so be it," Skarlet stated, closing the distance between us again. "All I ask is that you give me the love and attention I desperately crave." Her request sounded like a plead.

I softly cupped her chin before kissing her cheek softly. "Of course. I specialize in making my lovers feel special. It's a Maddox family trait."

With that, we left the hall. Skarlet made me feel... amazing. But there's no way I can let her take advantage of me like that for a while. Not because I didn't enjoy it, but Kung Lao deserves to experience intimacy with me first. Speaking of, I hope he or anyone else doesn't react badly to Skarlet now joining us.

I can't believe I'm saying this now, but I... crave for Lao to hold me now to ease my lingering tension.

* * *

**A/N: Well then, that came from left field. Skarlet has defected? This story is getting nuttier and nuttier. How will Benji and the others react? When will the siblings eventually reunite? Are Shao Kahn's days as ruler of Outworld numbered? Find out next time on Gone but Not Forgotten! **

**Did you like the Chapter? Did you not? Let me know with a Review or a PM. And while you're at it, check my Profile out and give my other stories a shot. I'm going to sleep now, trying to break my Sleep Schedule has not been fun. Later!**

**Currently listening to: Blissful from the De Blob Soundtrack**


	21. Chapter 14: Not expecting the Unexpected

**A/N: Now the sights return to Benji. I wonder how things are going to play out with him after the madness that was his previous chapter. Guess it's time to find out.**

**Currently listening to Lady Bird by Chet Baker.**

* * *

**Day 2 of the Second MK Tournament 1:00 P.M: The Walled City of Lei Chen.**

**Benjamin's POV**

What did I just do?

I've committed infidelity with Sareena, incredible as she felt in bed. It doesn't matter though, as I've done a massive atrocity against the one I genuinely love. All that bonding with Jade might as well be tossed out the window of the house I'm currently occupying. How can Sareena just casually do this to me? How can I face Jade after this? What if Kitty found out? She'd be right about me this whole time! In no less than an hour, my entire world is falling apart because I thought with my urges, not my brain. I'm not deserving of Jade's love and affection after this, let alone anyone else's. On cue, Lulie flew from a portal to land on my shoulder, routinely cuddling my neck.

"At least you'll never do me harm huh, Lulie?" I ask her rhetorically. "Such a good girl."

I scratch the top of Lulie's head in appreciation, a smart bird she is. I should reward her when we return to Earthrealm. I look at my person, dressed except for my discarded shirt thanks to Tanya, Jade, and Sareena, three women who have all expressed their varying emotions for me. I'm glad that shirt's ruined. It brought nothing but tainted memories to my mind.

"Be a good girl, and get me a spare shirt, ok?" I gently command my raven.

Lulie softly caws before briefly exiting. A moment later, she returns with a clean shirt in her beak. I casually pull it on, glad I won't be walking around bare-chested.

"Thank you, Lulie. Stick around for a while longer. You're doing a wonderful job of calming me down." I requested before grabbing my pistol and putting on my duster, Lulie now standing on my shoulder.

I could just place blame on anything and everything around me for what just happened but I shouldn't. The fault is solely on me for following through on this and the desires of men. I decided that when I see Jade, I'll tell her the truth... even if it means that she may never speak to me again.

I'm resigned to my horrid fate.

"Let's go, Lulie," I said as we depart Lei Chen.

Even though I made my decision to confess my wrongdoing, that didn't mean I was calmed. In truth, I was at a breaking point, nearly anything could set me off, and I would likely lash out against someone I care for. Lulie, despite doing her best to keep me grounded, isn't enough. I wish mother were with me to dissolve this growing self anguish. She's always been my calming influence before I met Jade. I could use a portal to send me directly back to the palace, but I need to conserve energy if I need to escape the kill on sight order when I get to the Koliseum. Luckily, I've been back and forth enough times to know the way by memory due to the secret passage Jade showed me.

Jade...

Words cannot express how much regret I hold within my soul. She had done nothing to garner this sort of betrayal. Jade has already endured enough torment and hurt from Shao Kahn and his order. I've only added to that anguish. Her mother and father must be cursing me from their grave, and I don't blame them. Any thoughts of Jade and I sharing a future together may as well become a distant memory.

I entered the palace, hopefully for the last time today. My motives were evident as the night time sky. Find Cal, find Jade, and confess my infidelity to her. Simple in nature, but damn near unfathomable to execute.

I momentarily stop to ponder Jade's responses to my lingering confession, and I concluded that none of the possible reactions were positive. I made a promise that I wouldn't break her heart. No longer than a day after we became an item, I did just that, a sin marked against my name. Never have I been more ashamed in my entire life. Matters could be made worse if Kitty knew of my mistake. She'll have me murdered in cold blood. Brushing those feelings aside, I entered a room I would've thought wasn't going to be here.

A Library, an expansive one at that.

Books were plastered in every occupiable and sensical space. I stood there in reverence at how many texts were in one enclosed room. I see a desk in the middle of the room, and a giant book stood there. Looks as though the tyrant has been reading recently. Lulie caws as if to warn me of a looming threat.

"Don't worry, Lulie. I'll be careful," I assured my companion. "If you wish you can survey the immediate area for any threats."

She complies and flies out the highest window to search for enemies, but with how vacant the palace is, I assume every available soldier is at the Koliseum at Shao Kahn's beck and call, his court included. I finally take a gander at the book on the desk, left speechless at what I found.

A book about Earthrealm.

I immediately open it to confirm my suspicions. Inside it held frightening details concerning Earthrealm and her ecosystem, the various factions dwelling there and their individual histories. Special Forces, the Lin Kuei, the Shirai Ryu, even the separate Dragon Clans. Then, a realization hit me. This book may have information on the Red Dragon. Lulie comes back and caws softly, signifying that no potential threat was nearby. I stay on alert; however. Tanya somehow bypassed her despite being a supernatural Raven. Lord knows my troubles will only increase should we run into each other again. At any rate, I thank Lulie for her hard work.

"My thanks, Lulie. I'll make sure to give you extra food when next I feed you, ok?" I thanked and praised her.

Lulie happily cawed before flying away into her designated portal. Making myself at home, I sat down in the plush chair. "This is very comfortable," I said to myself as I dive into the Red Dragon's history.

"They've been around for centuries apparently. Daegon must have established them before Cal and I arrived in Earthrealm. Outworld scouts have reported that the name came from Daegon's guardian, a literal Red Dragon named Caro. Long term goals included realm-wide domination, but they aren't big enough to be deemed a threat. Daegon, the leader is, in reality, an Edenian, the son of Argus and Delia, an Elder God and powerful sorceress respectively." I murmured.

So, Shao Kahn doesn't deem them a threat, eh?

Well, if he somehow wins the tournament and merges Earthrealm, then that may not be the case. From what little I've read, Daegon does not seem like the sane type. This can't be everything, so I kept reading.

"Recent reports state that Daegon may be insane, consistently ordering experiments to try and make humanoid Red Dragons using Zaterran DNA. But all attempts failed miserably. It is also stated that Daegon keeps his guardian Dragon hostage and regularly abuses him whenever the opportunity presents itself.

And now it comes full circle. Talk about confirming my suspicions.

Why would Daegon abuse his guardian like that? And these constant experiments are a little unnerving. Sure they have failed at every attempt... but what if they actually succeed? That'll spell doom for Earthrealm. But there is little I can do at the moment. Plus, I have my own issues to figure out.

Closing the text, I stood back up in contemplation, learning a lot about the Red Dragon clan than I bargained for. I wonder if I can send it to AOI back at the Trainer's Estate. Whistling softly twice, I call for Lulie again. She eagerly flies back on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry for having you pull double duty, girl, but I need you to somehow get this text back to AOI in the Trainer's Estate." I requested. "Here, let me make it easier for you."

I went to the beginning of the Red Dragon Chapter, ripping the entire chapter out of the book. I rolled it into a scroll and handed it to Lulie, who takes it all in her beak. Despite having a lot of text in her mouth, she managed to get out a muffled caw which earned a chuckle from me.

"When you're done, you may rest, Lulie. I'm sorry to work you so hard." I apologized.

She cuddled my neck affectionately to signify that she forgave me before flying away once more. Learning what I think is enough, I exited the Library to begin my search for Cal and or Jade once again.

Even now, I can see Jade's face in my direct line of vision. Never before have I seen such a beautiful woman. As I've always stated, Jade is everything I've ever wanted in a woman, and then some. Though we were quick to declare our love in words and under the sheets, I was ready at that moment to ask for her hand in marriage, damn what anybody else thought.

Then came Sareena.

In no way am I upset at Sareena, which wouldn't be fair to her. It was also my fault that I became unaware of her growing affections as she stayed with us. We're one big family under the same roof. All that can change within the next few hours depending on how my admission to Jade goes and trying to stave off Earthrealm's merging with Outworld. This is almost too much to bear at one time. More than ever, I need my mother's wisdom.

I'm sincerely praying that Jade can forgive me for what I've done. I had no intention of breaking her heart, but my negligence could cost me my one chance at being happy. No matter what, I must right this wrong.

I just hope the damage I've caused isn't irrevocable.

While making my way out of the Library, I wind up in the prisons for the umpteenth time. I'm starting to get agitated at my constant presence here. I sigh irritably, impatience clearly impacting my mindset.

"Ugh, I wish damn palace wasn't as big so I can find Cal. This whole mission has gone absolutely mental." I speak as I continue to walk through. Continuing on, a knife suddenly whizzed passed my head before implanting itself in the wall. I take a second to look ahead of me and see the guy who threw it.

Kano; typical.

"Be a mate and throw that back," he requested, showing a leery smirk.

I was in no mood for games, especially from this heathen. "If I do, it's going straight through your skull." My body turns to face Kano entirely. "What, did Kitty hit your brain hard when you two fought?"

"Nah, though she did rough me up somethin' fierce," Kano responded honestly.

"So why attack me?" I shot back. "That bounty on my head is no longer valid. It's officially a kill on sight order. Do you really want to test me?"

Right now, with how upset I am, I'm ready to place this Australian jackass in a coma. He takes out his knife but seems fatigued after facing Kitty yesterday. From the way his human eye looked, he was exhausted, which meant he was more prone to make a mistake.

Kano ran at me, ready to strike downward but forgot that his other knife was behind me. I dodged his rushing attack, the natural eye hitting the handle. Kano felt stunned, allowing me to grab his knife arm before disarming him by kneeing his shoulder. The blow caused him to drop the weapon on the ground. I then kicked his left knee, using the forward momentum to send him to the floor, all the while snapping his arm. I quickly grab the knife planted on the wall, clutching his foot to apply pressure on the knee until I separate the joint completely, Kano's agonizing screams failing to leave this part of the palace. To immobilize him, I jammed his knife into the leg that wasn't broken. He won't be bothering anyone else for the time being.

"You fuckin' bastard!" Kano cursed through clenched teeth. "How are you even human?"

"I'm not human like you, dumbass," I growled. "I'm from Edenia. Due to being a doctor, I know everything about anatomy, which is why I chose specific areas on your body to attack." Leaning down, I inch closer to Kano's face. "See what happens when I'm not in a good mood? Bad things tend to happen to my enemies, as you can clearly see."

His look of disbelief was telling. "I thought you were a goody-two-shoes! That you were going to just beat and spare me!"

"So you could stab me in the back? I wasn't born yesterday. You told me that Cal horrifies you, but you don't think the same of me? That's terrible thinking on your end." I spoke bluntly before letting my anger break loose. "Don't play the victim! Cal told me all about what you've done! You're wanted in every country you've stepped foot in, which is why you escaped to Outworld in the first place!" I vented. "Infiltrated Special Forces and betrayed everyone's trust. And when my sister found your cowardly ass, she ripped out your eye, hence why you have a laser implant."

I grabbed the knife still jammed in Kano's leg. "You don't play with people like me." My grip stiffened. "Because I'll make your life a living hell."

To prove my point, I drag the knife down his leg, earning even louder screams for mercy. Didn't know Kano could wail like a little bitch. It's becoming apparent that my inactive malevolence has boiled over. Satisfied, I released the knife and stood back up to take my leave but not before leaving one more message.

"Never cross a Maddox," I warned before stomping on his face, knocking Kano out while leaving a boot imprint on his left cheek and part of the forehead.

Seeing the door to another section, I headed for it, elated that I may finally leave this dreadful place. I reach another hallway, stopping to collect my bearings. The more determined I got to find my sister and my soon to be ex-consort, the bigger the palace becomes. This damn place is starting to become a labyrinth.

"I wish I had a sign letting me know that I'm at least heading in the right direction," I mutter condescendingly while inhaling a deep breath.

As if on cue, despite only hearing her voice for no more than a day, someone called for me. "Benny? My boy!"

Mother ran up and gave me a big hug that I equally returned as fast as I possibly could. Finally, a face I don't feel guilty about seeing, and one I really needed to speak to.

"Mother! Oh, it's so good to see you again," I said before slightly tightening the grip around her. We separated briefly before the other's hands.

"Oh, where's Jade?" she inquired. "I assumed you would have reunited with her by now."

My expression immediately soured, guilt threatening to swallow me whole. I could still back off and tell my mother I was ok and that there's nothing to worry about. But I knew better than to be a coward, especially with the truth spell in her possession.

Mother picked up on my somberness. "Oh, no. What happened? Did you two have a fight before I found you?"

Her worry was not lost on me. Any concerned mother will do anything to ensure their children are unharmed or facing something they can't do so alone. That's what I always admired about our mother.

I shake my head dispiritedly. "No, mother. I... committed infidelity with Sareena merely a day after Jade and I became a couple." My gaze fell, unable to even look my mother in the eye, all the shame I harbored earlier coming back. "I feel so terrible and ashamed."

After my admittance, I expected my mother to scold, if not berate me for doing this heinous act. Instead, much to my shock (and relief), she pulled me in for a heartfelt embrace, stroking my hair as if I were that small boy again. I let the tears flow, every aspect my anguish being released into my mother's dress. Thankfully she didn't mind, probably milking this for all its worth.

"My son, I'm so sorry to hear that." Her soothing words entered my ears as I continued wallowing in calamity. "It's ok, child. Mother is here. Had it been anyone else, then I might have actually been worried. But seeing that it was with Sareena, it's not as bad as you think."

Alarmed, I released myself from my mother's tender hug and showed a confused look, drying my tears in the process. "What do you mean, mother? Infidelity isn't nowhere as bad as adultery, but I still showed a lack of faith." I sulked. "Kitty was right all along about me."

"No, she's not," my mother corrected me. "And if Kitana really thinks that way, I'd be more than happy to school her on our realm's culture."

Culture? What does that entail?

"How so?" I inquired.

"In Edenian culture, polygamy is quite common, which is what I meant when inferring that your sexual relations with Sareena aren't bad at all. What you can do is pursue a poly-relationship with both Sareena and Jade."

So that's why Sareena made that suggestion in Lei Chen before leaving right afterward, the knowledge partially lifting my guilt. Curiosity got the better of me as I asked, "Did you and Papa pursue a poly-relationship?"

"Gods no. I'd kill your father in a heartbeat if that's what he desired," mother quickly shot down my assumption. "But he made it clear that he only had eyes for me. Believe me when I say that many women wanted his hand."

That blunt answer made me chuckle, my once dejected attitude improving. Mother began laughing with me to further pick up my spirits. I'm blessed to have her back in my life.

"That's relieving to hear," I said before my frown returned. "But the fact remains that I still cheated on Jade. And after I confess, I don't think she'll be on board with this idea."

"Don't sell yourself short, child. I have a gut feeling she may at least give it some thought. If there's anything I know Jade inherited from her mother, it's her competitive nature. In fact, to help appeal to that side of her, I'll travel with you to make sure those two don't spill the other's blood. Women tend to let emotions get the better of them over a man."

"But what of the tournament?" I asked.

Mother lent a hand on my shoulder. "You need not worry about that. We're winning by a landslide right now since Kenshi's involvement helped tipped the scales in our favor, though we need to find Jade and your sister fast. I have a feeling Outworld may start cheating soon. I'm actually shocked they haven't started yet, but let's not jinx ourselves. Lead on, Benjamin."

I nod. "Ok."

Talk about motherly powers. I'm happy my mother found and explained everything to me. Otherwise, I'd find myself in a depressed state until we found Cal. We searched every room until I saw a glimpse of green, dare I say a hint of jade. Ok, I'll stop now. All jokes aside, we found Jade, and from the look of things, she was searching for me also.

"Jade! Over here!" mother called for her.

She looked in our general direction, and upon seeing me, Jade smiled before running full speed, nearly crashing into me for a hug on top of giving me a passionate kiss. That will never get old to me. Eventually, we broke away, but Jade gave me a small peck to show her rapidly growing affection towards me.

"Thank goodness you're all right, Benji. I couldn't find you for a while after Kitana and I finished speaking," Jade happily stated before turning to my mother. "And you too, Ms. Mai."

"Benji?" my mother questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Don't let Callie Ann catch you saying that."

"I'll fight tooth and nail with her if I must." Was my beloved's response. "The name sounds too adorable for me to pass up."

Though I was quite pleased to see Jade again, reality quickly set in that I have to inform her of my misdeed. I just know that it will probably be the most challenging thing I've ever had to do. Learning Necromancy wasn't nearly as burdensome as this conversation will be. Here's hoping I'll live to see tomorrow.

"Jade," I called her name.

My soon to be ex-consort turned to me. "Yes, Benji?"

Taking a deep breath, I cautiously hold Jade's lithe hands, doing my best to maintain eye contact. She could immediately tell something was wrong, that whatever I was going to say to her would be detrimental.

"I have something I need to tell you and won't be surprised if you never talk to me again because of it," I began.

Jade was understandably concerned. "Benji? What's wrong?"

Well, here goes nothing. "I... committed to infidelity no less than a couple of hours ago."

"You what?" Jade asked incredulously.

"I met up with Sareena, a demoness from the Netherrealm who joined me, Cal, and Kenshi a few weeks ago to stop Earthrealm's merging with Outworld. My mentor Okada introduced us during his visit to the Trainer's Estate. Against my better judgment, I fell victim to my inner urges like a mindless slave." A lump so large formed in my throat, I'm not sure how I managed to swallow it. "We... slept together soon after I left you and Kitana."

A tear escaped my eye. "Never have I felt so much guilt in such a short time. Instead of hiding the truth or ignoring it altogether, I felt that you had to know since you were my first lover. I'm deeply sorry, Jade. Not even a day after swearing my love to you, I went behind your back. I sincerely hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me..."

Unable to stomach it anymore, I looked down at the floor to avoid my beloved's gaze. What made my anxiety worse was that Jade had not said a word during my emotional admission. This tells me she's contemplating what I've disclosed, and quite possibly on how to make me suffer for my utter stupidity. However, Jade took me by surprise, using her index finger to lift my face so that our eyes locked, her eyes unreadable but full of uncertainty.

"Mrs. Maddox, is this true?" Jade asked my mother for confirmation.

"I'm afraid so," mother answered before approaching us. "But Jade, I implore you to not use this as a reason to leave my son. He owned up to his mistake and promises to never do such a thing again. You two are still so young and are prone to flings like this at your age. I have without a shadow of a doubt that any and all promises Benjamin made with you, he'll keep until his dying day. He cares for you that much." Mother countered. "Please, Jade. He did not mean to commit this act. I had to comfort him, so his guilt can be somewhat relieved, but he still insisted on telling the truth because you deserve nothing less."

All stood quiet after my mother's vouch on my behalf, everyone on edge for what will happen next, not even troubled by Shao Kahn's tournament. At least, not at the moment. Jade didn't betray her look of sadness at my disloyalty. Not a good sign. My actions weren't justified in any fashion, and I could tell it will only end badly for me.

Jade finally broke the eerie silence. "I need to have a word with your son. Alone."

Mother did not hesitate to grant her request. "Yes, Jade. Just please be gentle."

With that, mother backed away into the adjacent room so she didn't disrupt what I know will be an unpleasant heart to heart. Knowing what was sure to come, I start to release our hands, already assuming our relationship will come to a bitter end. Jade, however, prevented me from doing so, keeping our fingers interlaced.

"Benjamin," Jade started. Definitely not a good sign if she's using my full name. "I appreciate your honesty and partially understand why you did what you did."

"But what does it matter now, Jade? Turns out Kitty was right about me all along." I point out, somehow managing to keep eye contact.

"That couldn't be farther from the truth," Jade disagreed with my statement. "Kitana, instead of telling me that Shao Kahn ordered her to bully me for my budding feelings for you, did so anyway and continued for those two years we were separated. Unlike yourself, who after committing one act of infidelity, came to tell me you did so no less than a day after doing so, all the while showing remorse for your actions."

Holding the right side of my face, Jade leaned in to kiss my cheek, not moving away for some time. "That in of itself tells me you're serious about us and want to make this work. I forgive you, Benji... under one condition."

No way in hell I'm turning that down. "Name it. I'll do anything you ask."

"All I want from you is to accept my own apology," she said.

Needless to say, I was flabbergasted. "Apology? But, you've-"

Before I go any further, Jade hushed me. "I also need to apologize for my actions earlier when I asked you to come live with me if Edenia was ever to be restored. It's only now I realized that I was selfish, only thinking about what I wanted and not paying attention to your needs as well." Her eyes teared in the same manner as mine did. "But I promised that I'll still love you regardless."

"Despite my foolish mistake?" I asked.

Her answer was a searing kiss, cutting off all air circulation between our mouths. I grasped Jade's body, intending to never let her go. That old saying runs true. When you find the one, don't _ever _let them go. Jade pushed herself into my body as our kiss turned tender before finally backing away, oxygen becoming prevalent.

"We're in this together, Benji," Jade told me. "It will take a lot more than one instance of infidelity to get rid of me."

A smile latched onto my mouth, nearly sawing my face in half. "I forgive you as well. And you just made my decision a whole lot easier."

She stood confused before I continued, stroking the top of her hands with my thumbs. "You came into my life at the right time, and I share your earlier sentiments that we should've met sooner. However, I don't think our love would be the same as it is now. But through all the bullshit we both endured, the unfortunate deaths of your parents and my father, and Edenia's downfall, I genuinely believe we were meant to be."

I fought off a tinge of hesitation. "I don't want you to ever worry about where we stand or my feelings for you. You gave me a chance to be happy despite my stained past, and I want to reward your faith in me."

Gaining more courage, I gradually lowered myself to the ground on one knee, making sure not to tip over and embarrass myself, not that Jade would mind. She stood speechless, eyes widening at what I was doing.

"When this is all over, and all the realms are safe from Shao Kahn's oppressive ways..." I stammered. "If we make it that far, Jade of Outworld... no, Edenia. Will you please grant me the honor of becoming my lovely wife?" I stared deeply into my lover's eyes, the most beautiful Edenian in history. "Will... will you marry me?

There was no doubt in my mind that this is what I desired. Jade had her pick of men to choose from, all of whom had money, fame, stature, and could provide a better life for her. But for whatever reason, she picked me from the crowd, a Warlock who turned his back on Edenia due to mitigating circumstances. I can't begin to explain the profound effect this woman has on my life, and I like to think that we can be so much more together - as husband and wife.

Jade froze. "I... I..."

My face began to fall at her indecision. Jade couldn't say or form any words, possibly out of trauma or something worse. Maybe... maybe I rushed this marriage proposal. Much to my relief and overwhelming happiness, she began nodding furiously, tears streaking down her gorgeous complexion.

"Yes, Benji! Thousand times, yes!" Jade answered emphatically before pulling my body up to crush my lips against her own.

"I apologize for not having an engagement ring." I softly kissed each of Jade's palms, her left ring finger and finish by kissing my now fiance's lips.

"Material things are inconsequential to me, Benji," Jade said, her hand placed over my heart. "What matters most to me is what lies here. Your heart and intentions drew me to you, and they'll always attract me more than money and jewelry."

Smiling, I kissed her forehead. "I picked a good woman in you, Jade."

"It must be nice."

We turned to see who interrupted our intimate moment. To our surprise, and my dread, it was Sareena. Dammit, not now. It's way too soon to have to deal with this after proposing.

Sareena stopped about a few feet from us. "I came by to pass along my congratulations to you two."

Jade broke away from our embrace to oppose her. "So... you must be Sareena."

"That I am." Sareena gave an innocent smile before extending her arm for a handshake. "A pleasure to meet you, Jade. I've heard so much about you."

I can clearly see this will not go well, seeing as though the two women who have both expressed passion and love for me are now in the same room. This is going to go one of two ways. They'll hit it off as friends, or walk away as enemies for my affection. And good old me is stuck right in the middle, a no-win situation.

Ignoring the extended peace offering, Jade marched right into Sareena's face. "You seduced him."

Sareena's smile faded into a thin line. "Is that what you think I did?"

"You knew damn well we were seeing each other," Jade lashed out in silent fury. "Yet you chose to take what belongs to me."

"It was never my intention to do so. I've told Benny himself that I had no motive of taking him from you," Sareena defended herself.

Jade wasn't buying that answer. "Then why did you engage in sex with my man?"

"Because I love him too," Sareena retaliated.

Before this got out of hand, I stepped between each woman, who looked peeved and ready to fight one another. Johnny may welcome this if he was in my shoes, but in no way do I want this to get physical. We're on the same team for crying out loud. They need to save this same energy for the tournament, not here.

"Ladies, please. We're on the same side." I pleaded.

Sareena instantly heeded my petition for nonviolence. "I'm not here to start trouble. Yes, I knew what I did was wrong, but I couldn't help myself. You honestly don't know how fortunate you are, Jade, being engaged to this wonderful man."

Meanwhile, Jade preserved her aggravation. "I know exactly how fortunate I am. In fact, why are you here? Were you spying on us?"

"I was only wondering if you would be willing to share Benjamin? As I said, I'd never do anything to pry you two apart and become a homewrecker. However, I think us three together can be a satisfying experience." Sareena glanced at me, a sultry gleam in her eyes. "Wouldn't you think so?"

This is just great. Something in the back of my mind told me this was going to happen. I wished it didn't happen now of all times. However, it's my fault as I haven't explained to Jade of Sareena and my mother's suggestion. Never have I been so conflicted about two people, especially ones I care very deeply for.

Jade frowned. "Benjamin, what is she talking about?"

I tried my hardest to maintain eye contact, but couldn't do anything except let my sight wander across the room. Depending on how this conversation goes, it can be either beneficial or blow up right in my face. I'm probably guessing the latter will happen.

"I was thinking," I began, trying to make sure my voice remained clear so both ladies could hear though I'm sure this won't end well for my sake. "We should involve Sareena here in our relationship."

My beloved didn't seem convinced, emerald eyes showing a look of betrayal. "You wish for this to be a poly-relationship?" Her tone was edgy, already a bad sign. "Benjamin, I may love you, but I don't think I can share you with the same woman you recently slept with."

"Of course you'd think that." Sareena's counter wasn't as civil as I would've liked, only adding to the building tension. "You're royalty, so you don't believe in sharing."

"My status has nothing to do with it, demoness," Jade hissed. "Benji is mine."

"You won't admit it, Jade, but you're just as snobby as Kitana. He adores me just as much as you, which is why you feel threatened and won't even consider sharing Benny." Sareena countered again.

Not good.

Sareena's comment wasn't accepted well by Jade, who threw her a murderous glare. "Benny!?"

I inwardly sighed. "I told her to call me Benjamin."

"How do I know you're not using Quan Chi's dark magic to place Benji under your control?" Jade accused.

Sareena instantly shot back, pissed at my fiance's allegation. "How do we know you're not luring Benny to Shao Kahn so you can bring Edenia back?"

Oh, hell.

It became even harder to separate these two after their scathing indictments against one another. Being a mediator is not what it's cracked up to be. If I ever needed a saving grace, now would be the time for one.

Thankfully, it came in the form of my mother, who used her powers to push both Jade and Sareena away from each other and me, seemingly fed up with their argument.

"ENOUGH!" my mother commanded in a bellow.

The world around us seemed to stop after her explosion of frustration; Jade, Sareena, and I taken aback by my mother's rage. You really have to do something extreme for her to go off like that. Apparently, this was one of those examples.

"No longer will I sit by and watch you two bicker in front of my son like this," she said, her attention turning to me. "It's also time for me to come forward. Me, your sister and Kung Lao met up with Sareena after helping Ermac free himself from Shao Kahn's control. Afterward, Callie Ann told Sareena to express her feelings to you even though Jade was more than likely going to win your heart."

She then glanced at Jade. "I do apologize, Jade, but it was I who first mentioned polygamy to my children. It's more common in Edenia than you think. However, I'm certain your mother or father never told you, and why you're upset with this, to which I understand."

Mother turned around to face Sareena. "It was also I that gave Jade permission to pursue Benjamin after I made the mistake of assuming you and him were an item. In no way does that mean I thought less of you, Sareena. You are a pleasing woman and have that same affection for my son."

Taking a deep breath, my mother then said, "By no means should either of you be forced into this situation. I hope that you'll look past your differences and focus on the one thing that matters to you, that being Benjamin. Nothing else should be taken into account. Jade, Sareena. At the very least, consider this. If you both truly love my son, you'll make every effort to make this work." My mother then headed for the exit. "And congratulations, you two. Your mother would be proud, Jade."

Just like that, she walked away. I breathed a silent sigh of relief. If my mother didn't arrive, I don't think I could've stopped Jade and Sareena from killing each other. The room went quiet once again, each woman eyeing the other but with softer gazes after my mother got involved. Yet, I can still feel an enormous amount of tension between them, for obvious reasons. Can things possibly deteriorate even worse?

"Even if I were to be on board with this," I could sense Jade was at her wit's end. "What would Kitana think?"

I just had to say possibly. "Kitty might try and have my head since she believes I stole you from her and didn't approve of our relationship. But her opinion doesn't hold weight here. This is only meant to be discussed between us three."

In a sudden reversal, Jade's attention switched sorely onto our guest, a hint of venom in her words. "How did you fall for Benjamin, Sareena?"

Sareena wasn't fazed by the small outburst and began explaining. "Benny and Callie Ann were among the few people who saw me as more than a demoness from the Netherrealm. Callie Ann herself viewed me as a little sister. Benny, with Okada's help, purified my soul and saved my life, for which I'm eternally grateful for. When Okada sent me to live with them, they both showed me true kindness. I suppose it was over time I started developing feelings for Benjamin."

Jade internalized all she heard before her eyes lock on to mine, silently asking for confirmation on Sareena's story.

I nod, validating the truth in her words. "I unintentionally returned those feelings, then we became official before I found myself in limbo." Cautiously, I took both of Jade's hands in my own, not once withdrawing my eyes from hers. "I love you more than words can ever describe, but I love Sareena as well."

My beloved's expression softened as I finished, but her grip on me didn't. I hope this doesn't mean the end of our brief engagement.

"I see," were Jade's first words, which made me swallow hard. "You fell for him for the same reasons as I." She caressed me again, speaking to Sareena though not making eye contact. "Benjamin is a kind soul, who from my perspective at least, can do little wrong. Like me, you admired his compassionate and caring attitude as well as his altruistic, yet logic nature. Now I understand how and why."

Relief overcame me at those words. I still may have a chance to salvage something from this messy ordeal.

Jade then gave me a stern but loving gaze. "You should have been forthcoming with me from the start, Benjamin. We could've avoided this whole calamity."

Both my cheeks grew hot from embarrassment. Gods, this woman is going to be the death of me. I wouldn't give her love away for anything in this universe. I'd sooner jump in the Deadpool before that takes place.

"My apologies, Jade," I started. "But... being in love with someone is something I've never dealt with before. You couldn't possibly understand the amount of confusion dawning on me from having the two of you confess in such a short time gap."

By this point, my face flared to the point where red could become my new skin tone. Even I'm amazed at my utter stupidity in handling this affair. Papa is probably rolling in his grave right now. I'm sure Callie Ann will have a field day if this ever reached her ears, to where I'll never hear the end of it.

To my shock, Jade kissed me, and I felt a tremendous weight lifted off my shoulders, for now. "Apology accepted, but I won't apologize for my skepticism."

She turns back to Sareena, arms crossed to show she meant business. "You'll have to gain my trust when it comes to my lover and promise to put in an equal amount of effort. I do not wish to fight an ally, let alone another woman pining for Benjamin's attention. I'm already combating that wretched harlot Tanya who won't leave him alone. So my wish of you is not to become my enemy and to show loyalty. Can you do that?"

As if absorbing the spirit leaking from my beloved, Sareena strutted up to join in the embrace. She then surprised us by pecking Jade on the lips before doing the same to me. "You mean without breaking a nail? Clearly, you don't know me well. But you have my word. I'll go with Mai to the Koliseum to ensure Shao Kahn doesn't have any tricks up his sleeve. I venture to think Callie Ann might be there shortly." Before leaving, Sareena kissed my check. "I'll see you both later."

Sareena made her exit from where she came, her graceful walk leaving me captivated but I made sure Jade didn't notice. This entire ordeal has drained a lot of my energy and mental stamina. I know this is far from over, but a reprieve like this can go a long way. Jade then interrupted my thoughts by linking her arms around my neck from behind, pressing her chest into my back.

"I know you're skeptical, and you have every right to be," I began. "But are you sure you're ok with this?"

Jade teasingly pecked my neck before nuzzling it. "You were willing to consider my request to live in our home realm. It's only fair and courteous for me to grant you the same generosity." Next thing I knew, I felt her tongue gliding over my neck's skin. "Besides, I'm a very competitive person if you haven't figured it out. Now that we're betrothed, you can fully enjoy all the love I've suppressed just for you." She turned my head to face her. "Especially when our honeymoon comes around. But your mother is right. We can't dwell on this until Shao Kahn is no more."

"You're right," I told her before kissing my fiance passionately.

After our lengthy kiss, Jade broke away. "Come, Benji. It's time to finish this."

* * *

**A/N: Whoa a lot of plot has been revealed and I'm having trouble taking it in. And I wrote it! Arc II is coming to a close and what a trip has it been. AD has joined in helping me with these chapters, I have a semi-consistent schedule with uploads. This story's popularity is skyrocketing and I appreciate all the attention this story has gotten. I never imagined it would grow this much, this fast. But anyway the usual stuff. Did you guys like it? Did you not? Let me know with a review or a PM. And while you're at it check out my Profile Page and give my other stories a shot. Find what will happen when the Siblings finally reunite next time on Gone, but Not Forgotten!**

**Currently listening to: Background Noise.**


	22. Arc 2 Finale: Down goes the Tyrant

**A/N: And here we are. The Finale of Arc II! This has been quite a ride, and AD and I are just getting started. Kick back, relax, grab some popcorn or any other comfort food and enjoy the Arc II finale of Gone, but Not Forgotten!**

**Currently listening to No More Drama by Mary J. Blige.**

* * *

**Day 2 of the Second MK Tournament. 1:25 P.M. Shao Kahn's Palace.**

**Callie's POV**

While we made our way through this puzzle of a Palace, Skarlet refused to relinquish her hold on my hand. Her soft, warm palm continued its shy grip on mine after I managed to pry her off me when I made see how terrible a person Shao Kahn is. I understand there's an attraction because I feel the same way. But despite how Skarlet expressed her growing feelings towards me, her clutch on my hand felt like I was going to disappear if she let go. Cute as it may appear, I held concern.

"Skarlet," I started.

She gazed at me with childish innocence and genuine inquiry. "Yes, Callie Ann?"

Why does she talk like that? It wasn't even five minutes ago when Skarlet was trying her damn best to kill me. "I'm not going anywhere," I kept my point simple, hoping she'd pick up my hidden message.

"I know." Skarlet caught my statement's simplicity. "I cannot hold hands with the woman who has captured my heart?"

Her unexpected retort caused me to blush. "W-well no but, I'm-"

"We," she cut me off.

"We," I corrected myself. "Are in the middle of a mission. Winning Earthrealm's freedom from Shao Kahn comes first. Even though it's happened multiple times during my time here, I shouldn't be sappy and merciful, but here we are. I'll give you all the attention you desire after the tournament. That I promise."

I kiss her cheek softly to show my assurance. Skarlet giddily nodded at my gesture. "Ok, I'll wait," she seemingly relented. "One more kiss?"

"Do you really want one more?" I asked, caressing her cheek.

Skarlet's breathing staggered after I called her bluff, embarrassingly shaking her head. "No. If I had my way, I'd pin you to the wall and marvel in awe at your divine body." Her dark eyes roamed over my physique, studying every minor detail. "But you wouldn't approve of this right now, so I restrained my urges. I yearn for proof of your attraction to me; nearly anything will do."

Never thought lust and desperation could mold together so profoundly. I caressed my new beloved's cheek before making a bold move, even for my standards. "Do you mind if I lead us? We'll still dance but-"

Skarlet cut me off with a soft, loving kiss. "You lead, I follow. I'm yours for the rest of my days." She clutched my duster tight, though I'm still a bit sour that Skarlet cut a piece off during our dust-up. "I just want you to love me." Skarlet's plea leaked of desperation. "Can you do that? I beg of you after already pledging myself."

I softly grabbed her wrists, placing Skarlet's hands around my shoulders as mine held her flawless hips. She then swayed them as she leaned in slowly, her movements entrancing me.

"One more kiss. Just one more, beloved," Skarlet requested before kissing me again.

Her tongue slithered around mine, coiling it in the act of passion, her moans echoing the hall. Then, disaster struck.

"Are we interrupting something?" an all too familiar voice asked.

We swiftly broke our embrace off, but not enough to fool who saw us. Much to my happiness, it was my brother, who didn't look worse for wear after his supposed battle with Tanya. Thank goodness he's ok. Right by his side was Jade, their hands entwined. Guess that answers my question on when those two would make it official. To me, it was not a matter of if, but when. However, I can practically see in Jade's eyes that she was not happy to see Skarlet. The feeling was mutual from my redhead companion and probably stemmed from their time together under Shao Kahn's tyranny. They must have some animosity between them. I'll deal with that later, but from her gaze alone, Jade wanted to maim Skarlet. Aside from this unnerving scene, I'm thrilled to find Benji finally. I released Skarlet's hands to run and hug Benji, and he immediately returns it.

"About time I ran into you, Benji!" I let him go. "It felt like an eternity since we ran into each other. You should probably know we came across Rain on the way here." I said abruptly.

That got his attention. "Is he dead?" Benji asked.

Before I start to explain, I felt Skarlet's hand wrap around mine again. My brother raised a curious eyebrow. "And you are?"

"I am Skarlet," my beloved answered. "A pleasure to meet you, Benjamin." She then locked eyes with Jade. "Can't say the same to your girlfriend."

Jade marched up to her, anger evident in body language and eyes. "Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious? Callie Ann has changed my ways," Skarlet responded. "I dare say her brother has done the same to you."

"Don't think for a minute I buy your sudden _transformation_." Jade's words laced in sarcasm. "If I didn't know any better, you were planning to steal her Edenian blood."

My eyes widened at the bold claim. Skarlet has tried numerous times to extract my blood during our encounters, but after convincing her to my our side, I was positive she wouldn't try anything. Maybe there's more to this story.

"If you do anything to Benjamin's sister," Jade began. "I will not hesitate to end your life."

Skarlet saw that as a threat. "You don't put fear into my heart, Jade. We're practically even in fighting prowess."

Jade gave a mean smile. "Except I don't use blood magic as a crutch."

Her scathing remark irked Skarlet as she took out her dagger. Jade retaliated by unsheathing a strange-looking boomerang with three jagged blades. Before either of them could attack, Benji and I stepped between them.

"Wait!" I yelled. "We don't need this right now!" I turned to Jade. "What do you have against Skarlet?"

She folded her arms. "She's a manipulator in every sense of the word. No doubt Skarlet's only using you. Plus, she always teamed up with Tanya to try and kill me behind my back when Shao Kahn wasn't watching."

You have got to be kidding me. Benji also wasn't too thrilled about this information either. He eyed Skarlet warily before turning to me. "Are you two-"

"Yes, we're dating." I beat him to the punch. "I'm also dating Kung Lao. Is that a problem?"

I love Benji so much, but this was a case where I didn't care about his opinion. He shook his head before messing up my hair, probably his favorite thing to do against my person.

"Not at all. Congratulations, Cal," Benji lightly smirked.

I eyed him. "You're taking this a lot smoother than I thought you would."

Benji brought Jade closer to him before kissing her cheek. "Because Jade and I are engaged," he told me, mirroring my blunt attitude. "She'll be your sister-in-law when this war is finally over."

If my eyes grew in size, they'd burst out of their sockets. Are they already deciding to tie the knot? And so soon? Something big must have taken place for my brother to pop the question. Don't get me wrong. It's clear to me that Benji adores everything about Jade, and not just for her body. But, if that's the case, what happened to Sareena after I told her to confess? Ugh, so many questions.

"Oh, congrats," I said, clearly shocked by this announcement.

"I know what you're thinking." Benji's words halted my thoughts. "That it's too soon for us and all that. I honestly don't care if it is. Jade loves me, and I love her." His mouth then formed a thin line. "We need to talk later... about Sareena."

That tone alone meant they must have had a heated argument. Now I feel like shit. Me telling Sareena to profess her love to Benjamin may have reached Jade's ears, her sudden rage against Skarlet originating from that exchange. I hope it didn't get physical. Otherwise, Benji might resent me for stepping out of line.

"O... ok. We can discuss on the way to the Coliseum, along with our encounter with Rain." I said, fearful that this could turn ugly.

* * *

**Triggering Flashback: Fifteen minutes ago**

_Barring the near makeout session Skarlet and I had after she defected and left the Outworld army, I guided her through the palace as if she was a lost child. Her hand was so soft, and if we were anywhere, I would make Skarlet feel even better than a one of a kind poker hand. And with how lustful she's been acting, Skarlet must've had a lot of pent up tension for who knows how long. I can feel even through her palm trying to trigger me to go feral but in a sexual sense. Her other hand pressed upon my abdomen and breasts. The fact that Skarlet is shy despite this lustful attitude is shocking._

_Did I make her like this? Never thought I had this much influence on people._

_"Can you stop ogling me, Skarlet?" I asked bluntly._

_"I thought it didn't bother you?" she inquired._

_"Not when I'm on the clock." I then stopped walking, Skarlet doing the same._

_"Do you… smell something?" I asked my little redhead._

_She sniffed the air, an odd aroma filling our noses. Our focus is on high alert for what could be near. Skarlet closed her eyes to get a better feel for what we're smelling. "Yes. I smell…" She opened my eyes. "Rain."_

_Accompanying her observation was a sudden flash of lightning, obscuring our vision momentarily._

_*BOOM*_

_Although we were inside, the sound was as bright as the nighttime sky. It then got louder. I knew the rat bastard who had this kind of power. Sure enough, Rain appeared in front of us, a sneer on his covered mouth as he eyed us both._

_"Rain! I was wondering when you would grow a pair!" I bellowed, letting Skarlet go as the man in purple makes his not so grand entrance._

_Glancing at the door, it looked slightly burnt, marking the doorknob and hinges. "You missed."_

_"A warning shot if you will." Rain answered, trying to sound intimidating but failing spectacularly._

_I brandish my knife, ready to leave more holes in Rain than a bad story's plot. As I stepped towards him, he shoots another bolt of lightning that nearly nicked my shoulder had I not dodged it in time._

_"You think this is a joke?" Rain growled._

_"Nope, I think you are," I answered. "You're a disgrace to the Edenian people. You shame your family, especially Argus."_

_"Silence!" he shouted. "What do you know about honor, Callie Ann? You turned your back on Edenia as well! What makes you so much better than me? A false hero to be exact?"_

_"I left Edenia because Jerrod was dragging her down to hell. There was nothing Benji nor myself could do at that point, considering he was trying to get us killed," was my response. "You left because you're an entitled brat who doesn't believe in hard work. And when you heard of how Benji and I came from nothing to become successful despite our upbringing, you grew jealous. We were more respected because you think you deserve it because you're a half-god." I run him down. "You're as predictable as a children's book. I used to run into criminals sharing your mindset all the time as General of both the Freedom Fighters and Special Forces."_

_Rain scoffed at my claims. "And what do you know of my thought process? You're a dumb blonde with black hair."_

_He's just asking for murder. "If I'm stupid, then that only speaks volumes for how braindead you are. You served under me, remember? So I got to know you pretty well. You always had it out for me and anyone who had more power than yourself. But you never had a spine and never acted on your ambition. Besides, you're a god. Why is a god only a Scout and not Head Scout or General? Hell, even a King? That's when you harbored thoughts of selling Edenia out but didn't have the testicles to do it alone. You started looking for someone in the army who shared thoughts of betrayal."_

_During my evisceration of Rain, Skarlet managed to put two and two together. "Tanya. She joined Rain in his crusade against the people of Edenia. Against you, your brother, and the Freedom Fighters."_

_"Now that I think about it, Jerrod probably had a hand in your betrayal too." I filled in the rest of the blanks. "He pushed me to send Scouts to Outworld specifically and to send you and Tanya, all the while threatening to remove me from my position if I didn't follow his order. So I did, and the rest is history." I pointed out, my fury increasing. "You two turned on Edenia, Benji and I left later, and Edenia was gone. And for what? Approval from your daddy?"_

_My last mock upset Rain. "Shut up! You don't know of my motivations, Callie Ann! You say that Tanya was open to cooperation, but in truth, I manipulated her feelings with you and your brother to get her to do whatever I wish, including turning heel against Edenia. I promised her that she would be the new Queen of Edenia, but I lied. No one is worthy of being my equal, and you two will notice this firsthand."_

_At this point, my blood boiled in contempt. This asshole had the gall to use one of our own for personal gain. Not to say Tanya wasn't guilty of her role in Edenia's destruction, but even someone like her didn't deserve that. Still, these two traitors need to know the penalties of betrayal. Rain will be the first to witness it from my hand._

_"You sick bastard. Killing you will be the most enjoyable thing I'll ever do." I coldly spat as I revealed my hidden pistol and shot him in the heart._

_"Four. I have two bullets left." I say to no one as I put it away._

_I then take hold of Skarlet's hand. She jolted at my sudden display of affection. I caressed her cheek and kissed Skarlet's lips before pointing to Rain's near-fatal wound. "Feast."_

_Skarlet's face turned from confusion to complete happiness. "I'll be quick. Please wait for me."_

_She walked up to Rain and started drawing his blood out of the bullet wound, his screams doing nothing to make me interfere on his behalf. He deserved much worse than this, but Skarlet needed blood to continue traveling with me. It all aligned itself out._

_After another minute, Skarlet finished her meal before turning to me. "I am done."_

_I helped Skarlet to her feet. "Always the gentlewoman. I find that ravishing, Callie."_

_"I'll be quick too. Just stand there and look pretty." I told her before kissing Skarlet once more._

_Silently, I go over to Rain's now sickly body, removing the chest armor, so his torso was exposed before aiming my knife at his heart. I can feel its weak heartbeat despite not having any contact against it._

_"Any final words?" I asked with an air of finality._

_"Go to... hell." Rain muttered with deep, staggered breaths as he gave me a revolting smirk. "Just like your worthless father."_

_His response earned my wrath as I forcefully drove my knife to pierce his heart to end Rain's existence - or that's what I aimed to accomplished._

_Before I could strike, an otherworldly blue power prevented the blade from hitting Rain's vital organ, keeping it centimeters from impalement. I tried pushing but to no avail. Rain's eyes widened as I was violently blown off him, landing hard on my spine._

_"Ah!" I yelled instinctively._

_"Callie Ann!" Skarlet exclaimed before rushing over to my position, using her Blood Magic to ease the pain climbing up my back. "Are you ok? Rain doesn't have powers like that."_

_"I'm fine now. Thank you, my little redhead." I thanked her._

_She pecked my cheek. "Anything for you, beloved."_

_Skarlet helped me back to my feet as we both bared witness to the divine force that unfortunately spared Rain's life. The sight was unlike anything I've ever seen before in my long life._

_Standing before us was Argus; Rain's father and Elder God of Edenia._

_Immediately I gained an attitude at this blasphemy. "Argus! What are you doing here? You're an Elder God and shouldn't interfere with mortal actions. Don't tell me that now you decide to be a decent parent?" I rebuked him._

_"No 'Lord' first, Callie Ann? I remember you and your brother doing everything in my name," he countered._

_"That was before we saw through your deception. Your ego swallowed any sense of logical reasoning and selflessness, choosing Godhood over being a loving father and husband. For millennia, you refused to acknowledge Rain's existence because he's a bastard child. And when he's about to die, you then interfere? Do the other Elder Gods know about this!?"_

_"That is enough. I realize that my son has done some harm-" Argus began_

_"Some!?" I yelled incredulously. "He's the reason why Edenia has merged with Outworld! Your son is a snake, a traitor, a Benedict Arnold! Death is the only logical option for someone as vile as your rat of a son!"_

_"I SAID ENOUGH!" Argus bellowed, which made me shut up. "Your girlfriend, as well as the bullet wound, have placed Rain in an indefinite coma. It will stay that way with him being in my care. I will make sure of it."_

_That didn't convince me. "And how do I know that will be true? What if Edenia's restored and I see him walking down the street? He has to die!"_

_Argus narrowed his eyes. "I will not allow it, and my word is final."_

_"Your word as of right now, Argus, means nothing. But challenging an Elder God in Kombat is a stupid thing to do so I'll back off. But if I ever see Rain again, healthy on top of that? I will find you. There are fates worse than death, Argus." I threatened the Elder God._

_"You'd do wisely not to make threats you can't deliver on. But I assure you, Callie Ann. I'll ensure Rain pays dearly for turning his back on Edenia, as well as siding with Jerrod." Argus said. "However, to make sure you don't pull a fast one..." He levitated my knife out of my possession. With one swift hand motion, Argus broke the blade in two._

_My eyes widened in horror. "My Knife! I had that since I became General!" I screamed._

_"If you weren't such an efficient killer, then I wouldn't have to resort to such tactics. Besides, Benjamin can make you a new one. Your brother is a man of multiple talents." Argus bent down and took his illegitimate son. "I will take Rain now and see what I can do about separating Edenia from Outworld, a reward for sparing my son. Best of luck, you two."_

_He said before disappearing so I can't voice my clear opinion about restoring Edenia. I sighed defeatedly. My knife's broken, and I couldn't kill Rain because our disgraced Elder God decided to butt in._

_Skarlet kissed me on the cheek, which did a fair amount in easing my frustration._

_"Not to worry, beloved. We'll win the day in the end."_

_I nodded in agreement. "I know. Let's get out of here."_

* * *

**Present Day:**

"And that's what happened," I finished my story.

"I can't believe Argus would pick then to be a parent. Just when a giant weight was about to be lifted off of our shoulders." Benji stated. "He may have reasons for doing so."

"I'm so heated right now; it's not even funny. And he broke the knife you made for me." I stated in disappointment.

Benji laid a hand on my shoulder. "Not to worry. I'll make you a new one when we get back to the Trainer's Estate."

"Thanks, Benji. What would I do without you?" I ask with a cheeky grin.

"Your brother certainly has many talents," Jade interjected. "I'm glad that he's my fiance. Isn't that right, Benji?"

I stop on reaction. Did Jade just call my brother by my nickname for him? Nope, I won't stand for that.

"Wait, pause everything. Did you just call him Benji?" I ask, annoyed.

**Benjamin's POV**

Here we go. Cal's being territorial again.

"Nuh-uh. No. Nada. No one calls my sibling Benji but me. It doesn't matter if you're his fiance although I gave him the ok to pursue you. Do _not_ call him by that name. _Ever_." Cal went off on my consort.

"But it's too cute for me not to pass up." Jade countered.

"I don't care! I call him that as a testament to how much we've bonded over the millennia. You don't share such a bond. Therefore, you can't call him that," my sister stated.

Jade crossed her arms. "So you're already questioning our bond?"

"End of discussion!" Cal shouted before slapping my arm. "Benji, help me out here!"

"Cal has always been territorial when it comes to what she calls me. I suggest you find another pet name for me, dear." I answered.

"Oh, fine. I will not question your sibling bond. My apologies, Callie Ann." Jade conceded and apologized.

"However," I turned to my sister. "You will also apologize. There was no reason to yell at my consort. The last thing I need at the moment is to break up another near fight."

Cal semi-calmed down. "Apology accepted. Just call me Callie or Cal. And I'm sorry for yelling. We are going to be sisters, after all." A little blush appeared on her cheeks due to that sudden outburst.

Anyway, we finally make it out to the Coliseum, and our initial sight was not good. We saw Kenshi barely lose to Shang Tsung after surviving through most of the tournament. To our horror, we see he's about to suck our ally's soul.

"Oh, no. We have to save Kenshi!" I declared. "We're not going to make it in time!"

"I got it!" Cal quickly revealed her hidden pistol.

Her eyes glowed violently purple as she shoots a bullet hitting Shang Tsung square in his wrist, causing him to lose focus. This distraction bought Kenshi enough time to scramble away.

"Talk about close calls eh, Benji?" she said.

"You said it. Come, we shouldn't keep the T.O. waiting." I said as we continued our march towards the other kombatants in silence.

The crowd went mute, smoke leaking from the tip of Cal's hidden pistol. Shang Tsung was not happy to see us, me especially. Let's just say the feeling was mutual. This bastard will be put in the ground one way or another.

"You two!" Shang Tsung spat in silent fury.

"Shang Tsung, you old hag!" Cal stepped in front of me. "What did I tell you about hurting my men!?"

"You are not the General of Special Forces anymore, Callie Ann Maddox," he brushed her off. "Your threat no longer has merit."

"My threat will always stand with your raggedy ass," Cal countered, putting her hidden pistol away with its mechanisms. Luckily, Cal's right arm sleeve is still on, so her weapon remained hidden. The sorcerer turned to the Emperor of Outworld.

So... this is Shao Kahn.

"My Lord," Shang Tsung began as he knelt before his master. "The woman and man in the coats are the infamous Maddox Siblings. The targets of the bounty and kill order you put up for all of Outworld to cash in."

Cal and I ignored them and helped Kenshi to his feet. "You ok? Mother said you carried Earthrealm on your back out here."

Kenshi, after standing upright, nodded. "Yes, thanks to Callie. You saved me from getting my soul taken. I volunteered to be the first kombatant today after Sub-Zero defeated Scorpion before fleeing as the Cyber Lin Kuei came for him. He's currently MIA, but after eliminating Scorpion, I took his place and defeated Baraka and Reptile, both of whom were injured thanks to Benjamin."

"Reptile wasn't my doing," I corrected him. "Kitty took care of that herself. I was busy with Shang Tsung at the time. You did a phenomenal job, Kenshi, and should feel proud of yourself." I managed to pick out our mother. "Mother, you take him."

"Of course, dear," mother accepted, carefully guiding Kenshi out of harm's way.

"So! You two are the infamous Maddox Siblings!" Shao Kahn bellowed from his throne, grabbing our full attention. The Forgotten Edenians, and the most significant pain in my side since your blasted guardian, Raiden."

Steeling my nerves, I began walking to his throne, Cal and Jade close behind. I held some reservation of letting my fiance follow me, but I knew she wouldn't take no for an answer, and why I didn't bother putting up an argument. Jade defends me as much as I'm willing to protect her.

We stop at the foot of Shao Kahn's throne. "Yeah, that's us. If your helmet's skewering your vision, I'm Callie Ann and he's Benjamin." Cal introduced us, venom in her words. "We're not pleased to meet you."

Shao Kahn glowered upon us. "It's come to my attention you two have caused quite a commotion amongst my court." He put a hand to his face in boredom. "Indulge me. What specifically did you two do to my men?"

Cal looked at me and we both shrug, prompting me to start. "Two years ago, I disposed of Goro by taking his soul after he nearly killed my sister."

My admittance to the deed generated a chorus of boos to rain upon us. Like I honestly cared for their opinions, following Shao Kahn's every whim like lost pups.

"After arriving here a few days ago, I crippled Baraka by breaking off one of his Blades. Oh yeah, I threatened your right-hand kissass Shang Tsung for various reasons, not to mention crippling that witch Tanya. I also caused your top assassin to defect to Earthrealm, broke Kano's arm, his leg, and tore open his other leg before giving him brain damage by stomping on his head," I listed.

The list of my atrocities against Shao Kahn only amplified the volume of boos. Once again, myself, Cal, and Jade weren't fazed.

"But I have a feeling that what my sister did is much worse than what I did." I stepped back to allow Cal to speak.

"Hmmm, where do I begin? I killed a couple of foot soldiers, a couple of Tarkatans. Then I freed Kitty from her prison in the monastery after I shot and killed Sheeva," my sister picked up where I left off, enthusiasm present in her voice. "After reuniting with our mother, we freed Ermac from your captivity by calming his souls down as they were all in disarray. Shortly after, I made your dear beloved Skarlet defect to Earthrealm as well before placing Rain in an indefinite coma. We would've killed him, but Argus intervened on his behalf."

Boos were even louder as they continued assaulting us after Cal explained everything. When she got around to Skarlet's defection, the boos could've taken a physical form like it was Tinker Bell in Neverland.

"And to cap it all off, I shot your right-hand man in the wrist." Cal finished.

"Oh, and I infiltrated your library and read up on growing problems in Earthrealm. Thanks for the knowledge, by the way. The Red Dragon will eventually become a problem. Any faction run by one of Argus' kids is always a fucking problem." I stated coldly.

"Argus' kid runs the Red Dragon?" mother queried.

"Only Daegon, the youngest of the Dragon Twins," I clarified. "I'll explain the details later."

"I see," Shao Kahn rumbled. "Despite my utter disdain that Earthrealm isn't mine at this point in time, I am utterly impressed with you two. Even more so at your mother, who managed to fool the entire Outworld army with one simple illusion. The Maddox Family are certainly a powerful clan." A compliment coming from this tyrant took us all from surprise. "Regardless, you are still enemies to my rule and need to be crushed. But you three have made it to the Koliseum unharmed, much to my amazement. Therefore, the bounties and kill on sight orders have been rescinded. The punishment for the remaining members of my court will be more severe than anyone can imagine."

Shao Kahn's chilly statement earned shivers from Shang Tsung, Reptile, Baraka and even Quan Chi. He's removing the bounty on Cal, Mother, and Kitty? As well as the kill order on my head? It sounded too good to be true.

"But what will you do to us if Earthrealm loses?" I inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"A perceptive one, aren't you?" My inquisition wasn't misplaced with him. "When Earthrealm loses and is absorbed into Outworld, you two will become my newest court additions, and your mother will become my personal Doctor."

Neither of us was thrilled with what Shao Kahn had planned for our futures should we lose this tournament. I could see mother's face scrunched in disgust at the mere thought of taking care of Edenia's conqueror. That and the ulterior motives he hid in his mind.

"The remaining members of my court will be slaughtered as they've clearly shown their incompetence. I won't waste my breath on trying to get you two to willingly defect to my side, seeing what you've done to my army. So before you become members of my court, you will suffer," the Emperor threatened before standing out of his chair. "Why don't we see the Maddox siblings fight!?"

The entire audience all cheered madly. Talk about possessing an overwhelming amount of charisma.

"Shang Tsung! Step forward!" Shao Kahn commanded.

The sorcerer looked downright horrified. "But Emperor, my wrist is-"

"I do not see how that is my problem," his master curtly responded. "But giving you a hand will be Quan Chi!"

Cheers from the audience grew even louder at the announcement. "And you two will face the Maddox siblings!" The audience booed accordingly.

We both stepped up, but before the battle began, Shao Kahn had another trick up his sleeve. "Guards!" He then pointed to my consort. "Seize her!"

To my horror, five footsoldiers with their weapons drawn surrounded Jade. My lover is very skilled, but it would have been difficult even for her to combat them by her lonesome. We locked eyes, fear visible in her emerald irises.

"Shao Kahn, you bastard!" I roared.

"You didn't think I forgot about this wench's betrayal!?" he thundered back. "If you wish for me not to make an example of her, you will not interfere!"

Al I could see is red. The others tried to intervene but were met with the same resistance. My first instinct was to get to Jade and teleport her to safety, but doing anything to jeopardize my fiance's life was something I could ill afford now. "Jade, don't resist!" I instructed. "I don't want them to kill you!"

Thankfully, Jade heeded my request, raising both arms in surrender before the guards roughly restrained her, dragging my consort to a pillar. They chained each arm and confiscated her bo staff and razorang. I told Cal to wait on the battlefield as I approached Jade.

"Did they harm you?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, my love. I fear for your safety."

I tenderly caressed her face. "I know. But I'll be fine. Don't do anything rash. I have a feeling Shao Kahn wants me to lose concentration."

"Please be careful, Benji," Jade pleaded in a whisper. "Shang Tsung and Quan Chi won't hesitate to kill you."

"They can try," I replied.

We kissed before I reluctantly broke away. Jade nearly let tears flow but remained stable for both our sakes, not wanting Shao Kahn to see her in a moment of weakness, though I knew my beloved wasn't weak.

I met Cal as she gently nudged my arm. "You mind if I use this since Argus destroyed my knife?" She pulled out my baton that I thought I lost due to Tanya making my life hell during our match.

"Sure. You'd make better use of it than me right now." I answered as we get ready.

Quan Chi scoffed as he and Shang Tsung opposed us. "Hmph. No sibling bond can stop this Deadly Alliance." He claimed.

"On that, we agree," Shang Tsung reluctantly agreed.

Cal shook her head in defiance. "I don't think so. Know your enemy before you make a stupid claim like that."

"No Deadly Alliance can stop a sibling bond like ours." I mocked the sorcerers before getting ready. "You go after Shang Tsung. I'll deal with Quan Chi."

"Deal. We may have an idea on how Shang Tsung fights, but we've never fought Quan Chi before," my sister warned me. "Be careful."

I rough up Cal's hair for good luck. "Don't worry about me. When you're done with Shang Tsung, help me with Quan Chi."

"Got it," she responded.

I walk up to Quan Chi, his eyes observant. Easy to tell he was studying my mannerisms. I'm positive he knows about my Warlock abilities, which has me interested in how more in-depth his go.

"I finally meet Okada's prodigy," Quan Chi spoke.

"You know of my mentor?" I eyed him cautiously.

He nodded. "He's an immensely powerful Warlock. Lord Shinnok has made many attempts to convince Okada to join the Brotherhood of Shadow."

"He knows that group you run is a cult," I snipped. "Okada isn't stupid."

"Hence why he sent that traitor, Sareena, to spy on us." Quan Chi said. "No matter. After Shao Kahn wins dominion over Earthrealm, I'll take Sareena and yourself to join the Brotherhood of Shadow, proper." Quan Chi smirked. "Let us see if you're as powerful as the rumors suggest."

He must be a special kind of stupid if Quan Chi thinks he'll abduct Sareena and me. The pale sorcerer adopted a Tang Soo Do stance, inching closer to me before making the first move by launching a palm strike. I dodge and land a punch toward his abdomen. But I failed my follow-up punch, Quan Chi parrying the blow to his face as he lands a stiff kick on my stomach which pushed me back. However, my earlier attack had a sizable effect, a dark bruise forming on his abdomen. Quan Chi cringed on contact. Must have been a clean hit.

Quan Chi collected himself before rushing back in for an elbow to my skull, but I managed to use my forearm to block it. He goes for another kick, to which I stopped with my knee. I catch the Warlock off guard by grabbing his arm and pulled him towards me to disrupt his balance. Using the momentum to my advantage, I land a clean haymaker on his cheek, knocking him to the floor. Quan Chi is clearly frustrated by me having the upper hand throughout this exchange. In retaliation, he made a quick couple of hand motions before summoning armed skeletons. Oh, so he wishes to test my sorcery skills, eh?

"Fine. I'll play along." I said as I snapped my fingers.

A few more armed skeletons showed up to even the odds. The audience and the other kombatants all gave a collective 'oooh' at the display. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Shao Kahn leaning forward in his seat, duly intrigued by my powers. I also managed to spot Jade, a mixture of awe and unease. Can't necessarily blame her. It's the first time she's seen me fight up close and personal, not counting our fight during the first tournament.

The skeletons all have a mini-war to the side while Quan Chi charges me with two Broadswords in hand. Not good with no weapon for me to use.

Cal, who I assumed saw my predicament, spotted me. "Benji! Catch!"

I look back and see her throw my baton in the air. I catch the handle and in the nick of time, parry Quan Chi's initial sword swipe. Our exchange went back and forth, but we eventually backed off to catch our breaths. Any wasted movement will prove fatal from now on.

* * *

**Mai's POV**

While Benjamin was faring well against Quan Chi, the sorcerer refused to give in, but their latest exchange rendered both breathless. The skeletons they summoned had disappeared, showing each was on equal footing, much to I assume Quan Chi's dismay and anger.

Meanwhile, the wrist injury Shang Tsung suffered from my daughter's gun was pivotal in her victory due to not having to worry about his punches while severely hindering his sorcery. Callie decided to take it a step further by targeting his injured wrist, waiting patiently for a mistake, and one finally appeared. After throwing the baton towards Benjamin, Shang Tsung saw an opportunity to land a clean hit. He went through with a punch, but Callie Ann parried it and grabbed his injured wrist, bending the joint at an unnatural angle until she heard...

*SNAP*

Shang Tsung's yells made the audience collectively wince in pain. Callie then went to finish him off, poking him in the eyes, causing a worthy reaction.

"Ahh, my eyes!" the sorcerer yelled anguishedly.

Then Callie snuck behind him to place Shang Tsung in a chokehold, applying pressure until he began to fade, his lifeless eyes rolling upward. Within mere moments, Callie had incapacitated one of the more deadly warriors in Outworld, Shang Tsung's body lying unresponsive on the ground. My daughter left that pathetic man to wallow in misery as she ran to help Benjamin.

Shao Kahn commanded Reptile and Baraka, "Get him out of here! I'll deal with that blasted fool later!"

Knowing they were also in hot water, the tarkatan and reptilian dragged the unconscious carcass out of the arena, not to be seen for the remainder of the tournament.

Yes. Callie Ann has defeated Shang Tsung.

As soon as she defeated him, my daughter joined her brother's side. Victory at this juncture was all but assured as even Quan Chi's mastery of Necromancy couldn't stave off my children. Benji and Callie surrounded him, victory at hand for Earthrealm's freedom.

And when things couldn't possibly get worse for Quan Chi, a voice rang from seemingly out of nowhere. "My, my! You two have done well!" An indigo portal appeared, and a man I have known for nearly my whole life walked through.

Okada.

In his hand was a Crescent Moon Staff along with a spectral form of a bird of prey, but the figure was too vague where I could tell what bird it was. He still looked like he had a screw loose, but that's all it was - a look. Okada was wise for his years despite this notion and just as powerful. For him to train Benjamin must've been a walk in the park. My children, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, as well as myself, were all shocked to see him here. Okada couldn't hold back a pleasant smile when he saw all of us together. For the first time in recent memory, we're all here as a family.

I was the first to step forward and greet him. "Okada?"

"Uncle?" Benjamin and Callie Ann said in unison.

"Okada." Quan Chi uttered his name in apathy.

"Who the hell are you!?" Shao Kahn rose from his throne, outraged at Okada's unplanned appearance. "You dare interrupt my Mortal Kombat Tournament!?"

Okada merely ignored him and started his conversation with me. "It's wonderful to see you again, Madeline. You look like you haven't aged a day, the perks of being a master illusionist, I'd say."

To this day, Okada's the only one never call me by my shortened name, which is Mai, but I never minded. His demeanor wordlessly gained permission to use my full first name as opposed to Mai though I've always told him he was more than welcome to address me as so.

"It would seem you took Joseph's advice after all," Okada remarked. "No doubt you have been busy since you faked your death all those millennia ago."

I nodded in agreement. "I've had my hands full. As did you, training my son after all. I'm happy that being a Netherrealm Denizen has done nothing to change your attitude."

He laughed heartily at my compliment. "As if that would change my way of thinking. Death threats didn't stop so death and new life wouldn't either. As expected, Madeline, you always had a keen eye for humanoid behavior, and why you're a brilliant doctor."

"I do not care for your place of origin! You will leave at once!" Shao Kahn commanded Okada.

That served to be a big mistake.

Shifting emotions from happiness to anger, Okada swiftly turned to the Emperor. "**Quiet.**" His tone held an enormous level of stoic calm. Instantly after those words were spoken, chains spawned from thin air and surrounded Shao Kahn's entire mouth.

A silence spell. Only a few individuals can conjure this mythical hex.

To seal the silence spell, a lock was latched onto the chains as well. Okada then eyed his Bird of Prey. "Tell the Emperor I've found the target."

The bird, not even responding, disappeared into a smaller indigo portal like its master. Okada's mood then shifted back to his older, happy self, approaching my children to catch up on events since their last meeting.

Raiden walked up to my side. "An ally of yours?"

"Yes. We've known each other for nearly our whole lives. Okada taught Benjamin Necromancy." I answered.

"You two have done fantastically." Okada had each hand on Benny and Callie's shoulders, singing his praises. "I'm proud and happy of your joint growth since arriving here. I made it a personal mission to watch over both of you to ensure Shao Kahn didn't pull a fast one. Believe me when I say I would've intervened if things went too far. But I'm glad neither of you didn't need such assistance."

"What are you doing here, uncle? Especially if what you said was true?" Callie Ann questioned.

Okada laughed at the question. "Because, my niece, I have a job to do myself working for the Netherrealm government. When Benjamin was fighting and weakening Quan Chi, I saw it as a golden opportunity to seize the day," he answered before staring at the sorcerer as mentioned earlier, demeanor changing once again as he pointed his staff head at our enemy's direction.

"Quan Chi, you are under arrest for co-founding the Brotherhood of Shadow cult, attempted murder against Netherrealm's Emperor King Duffeck, as well as being the second in command to the fallen Elder God, Shinnok. The minimum punishment for said crimes is full degradation into a mindless demon to roam the Netherrealm wastes for eternity while maximum punishment is eternal torture. Resisting arrest will result in hellfire incineration, the absolute worst of punishments in Netherrealm's justice system."

This man was responsible for all those crimes? Then it's only right Quan Chi should never be able to inhabit any realm for the rest of his life. After stating the sentence, Okada removed the silence spell entrapping Shao Kahn's mouth, though the warlord wasn't fazed by the incredible power my longtime friend possessed.

"You will not take him, Warlock!" Shao Kahn lost any semblance of rationality. "I will-"

"No, you will not." Okada stopped him in his tracks. "You fail to realize who you are in this scenario after openly confessing to employing Quan Chi. That makes you available for incrimination as an accomplice. So unless you wish to take up residence in the Dark Prison, you'll keep your mouth shut."

Imprisonment honestly seemed merciful for someone of Shao Kahn's stature. Death was a more suitable outcome from my vantage point, but I won't argue against the Netherrealm's judgment. It's their call, not mine.

Shao Kahn, being a headstrong idiot, still didn't back down. "You hold no power over me, Warlock!"

"I may not, but before I came here, Emperor Duffeck explicitly stated if Shao Khan showed a tinge of resistance, tell him the Netherrealm will invade Outworld where none would be spared. Men, women, children, and any other species are to be slain on sight, no exceptions. Each member of the Netherrealm army is superior to you, Emperor; so I suggest you take my recommendation to heart." Okada laid out the terms, earning silence from literally everyone inside the arena from enemy and ally.

Okada is the only person who remotely frightens me, and he certainly did here. It's clear to me he's not bluffing. If Shao Kahn disobeyed the warning, all citizens in this realm, whether of Outworld origin or not, would pay the price. With no followers, there is no empire in his name. Thankfully, the tyrant took this demand gravely seriously, no words leaving Shao Kahn.

"I'll take your silence as the okay to take Quan Chi now," Okada declared.

In desperation, the sorcerer attempted to run away. Okada knew this would happen and didn't move a muscle. Instead, with a simple tap of the ground with his staff, Quan Chi froze in place as a dark green like aura kept him entirely still. It chilled me to the core how powerful Okada was dwelling with magic, a prodigy stage that my son will reach in time. Before picking Quan Chi up, his spectral bird returned.

"King Duffeck now knows of your arrival. Time for you to face judgment." Okada then addressed the crowd. "This battle is over. Benjamin and Callie Ann are declared the victors." He then managed to spot Jade, held captive against her will in chains before addressing the Emperor. "Now, let my nephew's fiance go, or I'll kill you where you stand."

The look in Okada's eyes and his inhospitable tone did something I'd never think possible. Though somewhat hidden, Shao Kahn's body shook in fear, unnerved that he was outclassed by another powerful being besides Raiden. If only I could capture this picture into art. None of us will ever see anything like this again in our lifetime.

There was only one thing Shao Kahn could do. "Release Jade immediately," he commanded his men.

Doing as their lord commanded, the footsoldiers began unlocking the bondage restraining Jade's limbs. Once the final locks were discarded, my future step daughter rushed to Benjamin for a heartfelt hug, holding him tightly as he returned it instantly.

"How heartwarming." Okada then walked over to the couple to introduce himself to my son's consort. "I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting." He held out his arm for a handshake. "My name is Okada, uncle of Benjamin and Callie Ann."

Jade broke away from Benny to shake Okada's hand. "It is an honor to finally meet you, Okada. My name is Jade."

"Ah, you're the daughter of Destiny and Manuel. I've heard tremendous things about you." Okada complimented.

"You also knew my parents?" she inquired.

Okada nodded. "We all grew up together around your age. I'm sincerely sorry you do not have sufficient memory of them, child. As I'm sure Madeline has told you, both your mother and father would be proud of the young woman they've raised, especially since you're about to wed this man." Okada locked eyes with Benny. "You chose well, my boy. Take good care of Jade."

"Until my dying breath, uncle," my son replied.

"Glad to hear it. A good woman will multiply anything you give her. When this is all over, find me in the Netherrealm. I have something to share with you. Even though you've shown new abilities, you have only scratched the surface of how powerful you can become, Benjamin." Okada told my son before turning his attention to Quan Chi's petrified state. "Pick him up."

His bird and the skeletons effortlessly picked up the sorcerer as a portal emerges. The bird flies through, but before Okada takes his leave, he says this. "We'll all reconvene later."

He, the bird, and their prisoner walked through the portal as it quickly closed behind him. Silence surrounded the arena at the concluding scene. Benjamin, Jade, and Callie Ann walk back over to me as they shared a similar emotion; confusion.

"How dare that Warlock! Coming into my realm and make me look like such a fool!?" Shao Kahn furiously broke the silence.

"If you continued resisting, the Netherrealm would have invaded," I addressed him. "Okada is not one to go back on his word. Your silence saved your realm, whether you like it or not."

He sat back on his throne and grumbled, stewing in his juices. With Shao Kahn no longer the primary concern, I switched my focus to my best friend's daughter. "Jade, did they hurt you?"

"Yes, dear. Are you alright?" Benjamin asked his wife to be.

"I would hate for any harm to come to you, Jade," Sareena interjected.

"My thanks to you all, I am not worse for wear. That was your mentor, Benjamin?" She asked him.

My son answered, "Yes. He's quite the character, but I have grown to care for him. Regardless, I'm glad you're unharmed."

Benjamin then leaned forward to peck Jade on her forehead, an appreciative smile on her face before they kissed. That action surprisingly earned a couple of "awws" from the spectators.

"As am I," Sareena expressed her feelings. "You may not have complete trust for me, but I'm still glad that you're okay."

To my surprise, Sareena kissed Jade on the cheek, added along with her own affectionate kiss. This time, a scatter of "oohs" materializing from some of the audience, mostly the perverted men. All good feelings quickly evaporated when an unfriendly voice joined the fray.

"Sickening." A feminine voice spoke.

We all whirled around and my children, on top of Jade, Sareena, even Skarlet, showed looks of disgust. I remember Tanya way back when. She's not as old as I am but around the same age as my children. Needless to say, I'm disappointed that she chose this path, betraying Edenia for the promise of notoriety and power. I'm well aware Callie played a small part in Tanya's fragile state of mind, but the blame doesn't entirely fall on my daughter for the girl's problems. Add to that, like Sheeva, Tanya has a twisted infatuation with Benny, wanting to bring him under her control and rule Edenia as its so-called Queen, to which I know wasn't paradise for any man.

"Tanya," Benjamin said, venom bound in his tone.

Her face twisted into a sinister smile when my son said her name. "Greetings, Benny. Did you miss me?"

"In your dreams." Benjamin was smart not to play her game. "I'm surprised you're conscious after losing all that blood when I broke your nose. Your toughness should be somewhat commended."

"Spare me your false sentiments," Tanya answered bluntly before approaching us. "When are you going to get through your head that I'm your best option, Benny? I can pleasure you better than your chosen partners." A tint of anger was palpable in her voice. "I've started to understand my flaws and the foolish decision of not confessing to you earlier." Tanya pointed at Jade. "My lapse allowed this green harlot to swipe you away from me." Her eyes shifted to Sareena, eyes blazing in a fury. "But to include a _demoness_ in your relationship with Jade? Why have an imperfect triangle when you have another Edenian who cares for you more!? I don't understand what you see in these two hussies!"

Having enough, Jade stepped forth, sporting a glare of animosity with her arms folded. "In the short time Sareena and I have conversed, she's shown more likable traits than you have in all the millennia we've known each other and didn't turn her back when the stakes were highest. It was at this realization that I agreed to include Sareena in our love life. To think you of all people would exhibit this kind of envy is astounding."

Tanya scoffed, inching dangerously close to my future daughter-in-law. "I may despise you with every ounce of my being, Jade, but if push came to shove, I would put up with your goody-two-shoes act. Only if we can share Benny amongst one another. It baffles me you wish to share him with a woman who isn't even human, let alone a wicked demoness. That speaks volumes to the person you really are."

"Jealousy is not an attractive trait to house, Tanya." Sareena took exception to her name being slandered. "If you were clear with your feelings towards Benny, then none of this would have happened. You are the sole reason that Benji doesn't love you like he does us."

"You don't have a say in this, she-beast." Tanya spat in disgust.

"That's cute coming from a hedonistic, slithering, gold wearing turncoat," Sareena countered.

To my personal revulsion, Tanya's smile grew as she got in Sareena's face. "Why thank you very much."

She then blew a kiss at the demoness. I made sure to shield Sareena from doing something foolish. This woman makes Sheeva look sensible.

"I'm not surprised one bit, Tanya." Callie Ann entered the fray. "Even Skarlet hates your guts, and you two were top of the class in Shao Kahn's court. But while you were manipulating Rain, or at least thought you were, Rain was playing with your emotions regarding Benji this whole time. He used your unrequited feelings to convince you to turn traitor. You were nothing more than a pawn to Rain, just like you are now."

Tanya's gaze fell upon my daughter, their history coming to the forefront. "Still the loudmouth brat huh, Cal? As true as your observation is, it still got me what I wanted. I finally got Benny's attention and put myself in a position to have it for the rest of my life. It would be criminal to pass up such an opportunity. And if it means I have to slaughter Jade and Sareena in cold blood, then I'll gladly do so to have Benny as my King," she ruthlessly admitted.

During the disagreement between Shao Kahn then saw the prime opportunity to regain some needed clarity, standing up to address his congregation. "Let's see if you can see those views to the end. The next match will feature Tanya!" The crowd yelled in excitement. "And her opponents will be the treacherous Jade and newcomer Sareena!"

Boos rained down from all across for my daughter-in-law and close ally. I even heard a couple of whistles from some of the men due to Sareena's exotic image, not surprising to any of us.

"Are the stipulations fine for you, Tanya?" The Emperor asked.

"That's perfect, my liege," she responded.

The smile on Tanya's face increased to a Cheshire level, displaying a disturbing amount of self-confidence despite the odds stacked against her. Jade and Sareena began preparing mentally for this battle. I know these two will give their all, but they must guard against overconfidence and complacency. Despite her deranged mindset, Tanya possessed a natural skill for battle, thanks to her uncanny ability for strategy.

Jade slowly unfastened the necklace around her neck, gathering the precious trinket in her hand before handing it to Benji. "Please secure my mother's pendant, beloved. I don't want Tanya aiming for it during this fight."

"Of course." My son and his lover came together for a passionate kiss and did the same for Sareena. "For luck," he told them.

"Thank you," Jade and Sareena said in unison.

They entered the makeshift arena, ready to oppose Shao Kahn's latest warrior. Anxiety filled my heart even though the advantage was clearly in our favor. To further heighten my veiled apprehension, Tanya began giggling at her two adversaries, mainly at Jade. Then, it morphed into full-blown, maniacal laughter.

"What's so funny?" Jade angrily inquired.

To everyone's relief, Tanya ceased her cackling. "Just experiencing a case of Deja Vu with how similar you look to Destiny. I see you have that worthless piece of junk she left behind."

That earned Benjamin and my attention. She knows about Destiny's callous murder? How? Only I and a few others learned of this tragic event, one that haunts me every night I go to sleep. That meant... no.

Jade was rightfully incensed. "Are you saying... you know who killed my mother!?

"Know of? Hahahaha! I know of her passing..." Tanya leaned in as her look of joy took a sadistic turn. "Because I'm the one who committed the murder."

Disgraceful heathen! After all these years, my dear friend's killer was right under my nose! Never before has such outrage clouded my mind. Tanya took away a person who I dared to call my sister though not related by blood. Destiny is dead while her unforgiving killer remains alive.

Though my blood pressure is through the roof, it paled in comparison to what Jade was feeling. This was her mother we're discussing, the last member of her family left. Manuel and the others are dead either due to health problems or Shao Kahn's invasion. Now, Jade is the only surviving member.

* * *

**Trigger Flashback: Before Edenia's fall**

**3rd Person POV**

_"It started on a cool evening night. Jerrod had commanded Destiny's execution because Queen Sindel felt inferior to her in terms of looks and personality," Tanya began explaining. "He hired me to assassinate Destiny to make sure Sindel wouldn't feel insecure."_

_Destiny walked home from a long day at the capital after finishing her weekly devotion at Edenia's church. Usually, Jade would be with her, but Destiny decided to leave her only child in the hands of a caretaker this night, which happened to be Mai. When she arrived home, Destiny thanked Mai for watching over her sleeping girl and sent bid her farewell. Jade was merely a preteen at the time._

_Just as Destiny placed her daughter to bed, a rustling sound came from the bushes outside. Curious, she stepped out to see what it could be. Probably nothing more than a squirrel searching for food. Destiny shrugged it off but failed to notice someone had entered the house behind her back. A small candle lighting the living room went out, bathing the entire house in darkness._

_Destiny huffed. "I must use a glass bottle to prevent that from happening."_

_Luckily, the house wasn't too far from the nearest town. However, Destiny felt conflicted about leaving Jade by her lonesome to go fetch another light source. She was too young to be unattended without supervision. Sighing to herself, Destiny prepared to wake her daughter up when she was suddenly kicked in the head, the blow altering her focus._

_The intruder was bathed in darkness, their face hidden by a mask. Destiny could only make out the figure's silhouette matching a female._

_"Who are you?" Destiny inquired in fear._

_Her attacker said nothing and continued beating Destiny within an inch of her life. Jade, who groggily awakened from her sleep, sneaked downstairs to see what the commotion was. To her horror, she saw some woman ripping off her mother's clothes, numerous bruises marring her once alluring features._

_"The horrified look on her face as I beat her in front of you, life draining from Destiny's eyes, blood spewing onto my face with every strike I dealt her. But that didn't satisfy me at all," Tanya went on._

_Jade didn't stand a chance against the intruder before being knocked unconscious during the melee, allowing Tanya the freedom to continue her relentless assault. Destiny's burgundy dress was torn in half, exposing her torso as she could barely see out of one eye. She stood mortified as Tanya did the unthinkable and raped the woman against her will. Destiny's screams of agony echoed through the night, alerting Mai who quickly turned heel and ran back to the house. Her speed enabled Mai to reach the dwelling in record time._

_But she was too late._

_Laying in a puddle of her own blood, Destiny laid lifeless in Mai's arms, Jade out cold after doing her best to stop her mother's attacker. Left with grief and sorrow, Mai cried bitterly into her friend's body, despair creeping in at the realization - Destiny's necklace discarded near the broken family._

* * *

**End Flashback:**

Tanya smirked at the disheartened look on Jade's face. "The red blood that spewed onto my face and body after I committed the act felt invigorating. My hands shook as I did something so naughty. Yet, I never felt more alive." My friend's killer then lit both her palms on fire. "History's about to repeat itself as I will eradicate you and your lesbian whore in front of Outworld! What will make this more enjoyable is that Benji can do nothing but watch as you join your pathetic mother in the afterlife!"

Not only did Tanya kill Destiny, but she also had the gall to rape her as well. I had a gut feeling things were going to take a turn for the worse after learning of this damning information.

Soon after Tanya's admittance to her heinous crime and the details leading up to it, I felt a surge of sadness, hatred, and vengeance within my son's fiance to the point where a light green aura surrounded her entire body, angry tears falling from her eyes. I haven't felt anything like this, not even from Benji or Callie.

"MURDERER!" Jade roared before charging Tanya with all her might.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

Something within the back of my mind told me this witch was behind my mother's death. What made it worse was that Tanya gloated in her misery, even going as far to raping her. Just when I thought I couldn't hate Tanya more than I already did.

All my years of training have brought me to this point. Now, with my mother's killer before me, that sickening smirk etched on her mouth, unfamiliar energy swelling within me. I don't know what it is, nor do I care because nothing will stand in my way of avenging the only family member I had left. Sareena may have to sit this one out. Tanya started our rivalry in Shao Kahn's court. But with the knowledge that she was behind my mother's murder...

I'm damn sure going to finish it for good.

With a battle cry, I sprinted toward Tanya as she met me halfway. As soon as I got within range, I lifted my leg for a high kick to her head, to which Tanya deftly parried before swinging her arm for a punch that connected against my ribcage, my teeth clenching in pain. I recovered in time as Tanya attempted a foot sweep, leaping over her outstretched leg while landing a side-kick to her face.

Sareena aided me by hitting our opponent with a couple of punches to various body parts, forcing Tanya back on her heels. I'm grateful for her assistance despite my ever-increasing rage, not at her, of course. We kept our eyes on the traitor for any semblance of trickery. There was none to this point, but I knew full well Tanya was holding back, waiting for me to soften my aggression.

"Why?" I stopped momentarily to demand an answer. "Why did you do it?"

"Isn't it obvious, bitch?" Tanya retorted. "We were destined to fight each other. You won't admit it, but at some level, you are just like me."

"I don't take pleasure in reveling in other's suffering!" my shout of defiance rang throughout the Coliseum.

Tanya stood unfazed. "Don't you dare deny your wrongdoings, Jade. You witnessed first hand the adrenaline rush killing brings. Can't you see? Shao Kahn entrusted you as his top assassin, more reliable than Kitana or any one of us. Those markings on your back are proof of your hidden potential."

"Those scars are nothing but horrible mementos engraved in my skin!" I growled. "If possible, I'd go back and undo every job I undertook and beg for forgiveness."

"Even if it meant you and Benny never meet?" Tanya asked.

I froze, unable to offer an immediate answer. Benjamin is the best thing that ever came into my life because he saw past my misdeeds, though he had every reason to dispose of me. All those nights I spent alone during the two years we were apart were nothing short of a living hell. Yet, Benjamin still wanted to pursue a relationship with me. I honestly don't know what he saw or led him to believe I could change. But by the Gods, I thank him for accepting my flaws.

"Don't listen to her, Jade." Sareena snapped me out of my thoughts. "Manipulation tactics are what losers always use."

"You're one to talk, demoness," Tanya jeered. "Wasn't it you who acted out of an impulse to lure Benjamin into bed? I would've killed you for that offense alone if I was in Jade's position."

Sareena narrowed her eyes. "Good thing Jade forgives my transgression. I can see right through you, Tanya. Just a scared girl trying to be something."

"Watch your fucking mouth," Tanya warned.

"It's clear to me you feel threatened by any woman who gets close to Benjamin when he wants nothing to do with you." Becoming bold, Sareena slowly approached my sworn enemy. "Do you really think he wants to be shackled by you every day for the rest of his life? He'd sooner commit suicide than to live an oppressive rule with you as Queen. Face it, Tanya." Sareena stood five feet away from Tanya. "Not only you're a sore loser, but a disgrace to your own race."

Incensed by the truth in those words, Tanya let out a piercing scream before suddenly creating a giant fireball and hit Sareena's stomach. Blood sputtered out of her mouth, the attack launching Sareena nearly twenty-five feet. My eyes widened. A powerful strike from that range can kill someone instantly.

"SAREENA!" Benjamin howled.

My beloved and Mai raced to Sareena's fallen body, severe burn marks all over her midsection and stomach. They had to get her medical treatment soon. Furious, I turned back to Tanya, smoke protruding out of her fingertips.

"Some warrior that she-beast turned out to be." Tanya put her hands down, that smile never leaving her face. "You're next."

Our heated battle recommenced. This time, Tanya was expending more energy into her movements and attacks. I matched her intensity, refusing to let this harlot ruin my life any more than she already has.

I changed tactics and drew out my staff, Tanya obtaining her Kobu-Jutsu to even the playing field. We circled one another with our eyes locked. Going for broke, I ran again to put my aggression to good use. The crowd cheered at the bloodshed occurring, watching us risk our lives purely for their entertainment.

Vicious blows were exchanged between Tanya and me. She used her weapon to cut a fairly deep wound on my abdomen, but not before I slammed my staff against her knee, severely limiting her mobility. We're both athletic and flexible. Having either one compromised could prove to be the deciding factor.

Tanya then grabbed a handful of dirt to throw at my face, temporarily blinding my eyes. It was a cheap move, but I expected nothing less. She then took advantage and drove her Kobu-Jutsu into my ribcage. I screamed in pain, doing my best to remove the blades out of my body before they pierced any vital organs.

"Go on, Jade!" Tanya gloated. "Scream like your mother!"

"ENOUGH!" I yelled.

Using whatever strength I had left, I connected a forceful elbow against Tanya's temple, giving me the chance to remove the blade out of my side, blood leaking from the laceration. I had to ignore the stinging sensation, whereas Tanya will no doubt target it for the remainder of this battle.

I did a self-assessment. My ribcage felt grounded into fragmented pieces, pain shooting up every nerve and muscle, both eyes watering from the sheer torture my body withstood. However, Tanya wasn't much better off, her face littered with dark blemishes, one of her eyes black and swollen. She teleported out of my direct sight. I raised my hands after putting away my staff.

_'I can't fall, no matter how much discomfort I feel right now,'_ I said to myself. _'Not until my mother's killer is no more.'_

"It would be rather effortless for me to end your pitiful attempt for vengeance." Tanya's voice rumbled from behind me as I carefully turned around to view her, both arms folded against her chest. "All my attacks thus far haven't killed you, but have severely weakened your defenses, enough for me to send your carcass to the Netherrealm."

"Don't celebrate a victory that hasn't been won, Tanya," I retorted, careful to not waste any movement, which will prove disastrous. "You should know by now that I'll never submit to defeat at your hands."

"Even facing certain demise hasn't dwindled your valiant spirit. Something I actually commend you for." Tanya commented. "You made it a point to refrain from heeding the darkness that calls out to you. Not that it will matter shortly."

Carefully, I stand upright, preparing for my last stand. "I told you before. Never again will I succumb to my profession's nature."

Tanya nodded her head. "That you made clear. By all accounts, the fact you've lasted this long against me is a testament to your resolve and courage. Looks like all that training didn't go to waste after all."

_'The hell?' _I thought internally as Tanya unfolded her arms and conjured another frightening fireball, the same size that rendered Sareena unconscious. _'Is she... complimenting me?'_

"My pyromancer abilities enhanced by dark magic far exceed anything you've ever seen," Tanya began, her powers amplifying. "Many have fallen to their demise, just as you will do so now! If you somehow managed to withstand my onslaught, then Benjamin truly has chosen a worthy mate!"

My eyes shifted to my friends, family... and my lovers. Benjamin's expression was one of worry. Sareena was still out cold with Ms. Mai doing her best to heal her burns. If this became our last goodbye, I'd make sure it would be memorable. The blood oozing out of my side is getting worse, altering my vision and equilibrium. But I couldn't worry about that, instead, focusing my energy into my final attack.

Like she was shot out of a cannon, Tanya dashed full speed. "Prepare to join your mother in her grave!"

Unafraid, I sprinted as hard as I could, determined to win by any means necessary. I won't die this day, not when I have so much to look forward to. Eventually, I will atone for all my past sins and beg for forgiveness, even if there's no redemption for me. As my mother taught me at a young age...

_"Give your all in everything you do, Jade. The results will take care of themselves."_

I jumped forward with my leg extended, watching as Tanya's fireball sailed passed me, no harm inflicted on my person. Her eyes widened in disbelief, but I stayed focused on what needed to be done.

"What!?" Tanya incredulously yelled. "This isn't possib-"

*BOOM*

My right foot collided against Tanya's chest with such monumental force, the impact rocked the entire Coliseum, shockwaves resonating throughout the atmosphere after using my Eclipse Kick. I landed safely on both feet while Tanya skidded across the ground, ending up on her stomach. She didn't get up afterward.

Shao Kahn's displeasure skyrocketed as he reluctantly announced, "Jade wins..."

That was the last thing I heard before dropping to the ground, fatigue overtaking my senses as I fell backward. Luckily, a pair of strong arms caught me before my body made contact with the ground.

But darkness had already claimed my vision.

* * *

**Callie's POV**

Benji caught Jade with relative quickness and ease, preventing her from hurting herself from the fall. I don't know all the details, but Benji has endured a lot today. He picked up his wife to be and walked back over to us, careful to not touch the fresh wound. Benji leaned into her chest for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief.

"She's going to make it. I just have to heal her wounds." Benji voiced.

I'm grateful for how far Benji has come from an Edenian hoodrat to where he is now. Well, after we win Earthrealm's freedom. But still, I'm proud of him. Raiden walked up to me and Benji, who was concentrating on treating Jade's wounds.

"You and your brother have done so much for a realm you weren't even born in." Raiden bowed in respect. "You have my eternal gratitude."

I shook my head. "No need to thank us, Raiden. We may not have been born in Earthrealm, but she's still our home." Then, something popped in my head that should be brought to the Thunder God's attention. "If you don't mind, Raiden, I'd like a minute to speak in private after we win Earthrealm's freedom."

He never hesitated to accept my request. "I would spare an hour bare minimum for you and your brother. Come to the Sky Temple when you're ready to discuss. But defeating Shao Kahn and freeing Earthrealm from his tyranny looms as our top priority."

Sure enough, big ugly himself rose out of his chair. "Damn you all! You have defeated my entire court! And that bastard Okada took Quan Chi! But the tournament is not over! There remains the final challenge! Me!"

The crowd roared and chanted, "Shao Kahn! Shao Kahn! Shao Kahn!"

This is not good. We were able to defeat everything Shao Kahn had to offer, some more challenging than others. But to face the man himself with a good portion of allies too hurt to compete? That's asking a lot. However, Earthrealm's fate still remains in the balance. One more win, and she'll be spared.

"Who wishes to die first!?" Shao Kahn challenged, his murderous red eyes bearing down on me. "Will it be you, General Maddox? Doctor? My treacherous daughter, Skarlet? Or will it be all of you? I can take you all at once if needed! And when Earthrealm falls, you will all grovel at my feet!"

I look down at Benji as he's still healing Jade's ribcage, carefully wrapping her midsection to stop the bleeding while she was unconscious. Mom's nearly finished with Sareena's abdomen wound. Thinking that I would be first, I start to move, but Kung Lao stopped me.

"Lao? What are you doing and where you've been?" I asked my boyfriend. "Don't think you can stop me."

He shook his head. "You and your brother have done enough for our cause. Let us finish the job."

To my utter shock, Kung Lao removed his hat to show how serious he was about taking on this tyrant. Raiden, who watched the scene with a smile, placed a hand on my shoulder. "He's correct. It's time for us to hold our end of the bargain." He turned to his student. "Are you ready, Kung Lao?"

Much to our surprise, Lao shook his head. "I'm honored. Lord Raiden. But in the past few years. I've shown that I'm not deserving of such a task. But my brother most certainly is."

He shot down a chance to become a hero!? I never would have expected that! Kung Lao has grown exceptionally since I dragged him along with me, even more so ever since we started dating. Perhaps he had good intentions but not the right mindset. It has come full circle for him, and I couldn't be happier.

"Excellent, Shaolin," Skarlet commended him. "It would seem my beloved has good taste in men after all." Her remarked earned questionable looks from all members of the White Lotus.

"General," Liu Kang started, giving Skarlet a threatening gaze which startled her. "Is she playing you for a fool? Because if so, that will not be tolerated."

I insinuated myself in between them. "No, Liu Kang. I... I'm also seeing Skarlet." Failing to hide my look of shame, I eyed my understandably perplexed boyfriend. "I'm sorry this is so sudden, Lao, but she's turned a new leaf! I'll make sure of it!"

Lao slowly nodded though I could tell he wasn't receptive to the idea of Skarlet joining our side. "Fine. But I'm watching you, Blood Mage. You better not break my dear Callie's heart! Understood?"

"Loud and clear," she answered. "Though I could say the same for you, Shaolin."

At this point, I'm glad Lao will be staying at the Wu Shi with the White Lotus due to his incomplete training. I'm going to need therapy after this settles down. Raiden trusting me completely trusts my options for partners.

"I approve of your relationships, General," Raiden said after viewing the exchange between my partners. "Just assure me their loyalties won't cloud your perceptions. Liu Kang! It is your time!"

Liu Kang acknowledged his mentor with a smile before marching up to face off against Shao Kahn. I sensed quiet confidence within him, no fear or apprehension detected. Not surprising since he beat Shang Tsung rather soundly. There's no doubt in my mind he'll do the same to Shao Kahn.

I look over at Mom and Benji both tending to their respective patients. Sareena was awake but still in obvious pain, the burn marks scarring her abdomen being treated with what looks like herbal medicine. On the other side, Jade remained unresponsive, my brother being careful to patch up her ribcage after tending to all her facial injuries. Benji tenderly caressed his fiance's face, distressed that she hadn't woken up. Possibly due to a significant loss of blood. I walk over to them to check on my sisters, Sareena first with her being awake.

"Sareena, are you ok?" I asked my soul sister.

Looking up, Sareena sported a weak smile. "Yes, thanks to Mrs. Maddox." Her eyes roamed around. "Did... Jade win?"

"Decisively," I told her. "But I shouldn't be pressing you so hard." I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Take it easy and rest."

Before I walked away, Sareena's hand weakly grabbed my arm. "Thank you for giving me the confidence to confess to Benny. Now, he and Jade plan to share me. I've never been happier."

Hearing this made my heart palpitate. I softly caressed my little sister's face and failed spectacularly to hide my growing smile. "You're welcome, and I'm happy you got your feelings through to him. A lifetime of happiness awaits all three of you, I know it." I get up. "Rest easy. I love you, little sis."

"I love you too." Were Sareena's last words before my mother chanted a spell to ease her into a deep slumber.

I go to check on Benji and Jade. However, to my worry, Jade hasn't awakened. That battle she went through must have taken its toll on her physically and emotionally. It's funny, but Jade and I aren't too different from one another, suppressing a deep resentment for Tanya. She's hurt us both in unimaginable ways through murder. The Freedom Fighters went through it during my time as General. But my heart ached for Jade after hearing that Tanya was the one who beat, raped, and murdered her mother, the only family she had left. Good thing Jade defeated Tanya, or I would have no qualms of putting a solid round through that harlot's cranium. Benji had his beloved's body lying on the ground in a makeshift bed. I knelt down, so we're all leveled.

"Will she be ok?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, Cal," Benji answered. "I was finally able to stop the bleeding. However, Jade will need extensive care to heal properly, and the tools I need are at the Trainer's Estate."

That didn't sound good. It was Deja Vu going back to my near debilitating spine injury, the first time in recent memory that I was legitimately scared I'll never be the same again. Thankfully, my brother's magic touch prevented lasting damage.

I was afraid to ask my next question. "How profound is the wound?"

"Tanya's weapon dug fairly deep, but didn't puncture any organs considered fatal." Benji took a cotton swab to dab some alcohol around some cuts on Jade's face, a noticeable wince showing through her blank expression. "Timetable for recovery could range from four to seven months."

Consider what I went through two years ago against Goro, Jade may get off lucky. I'm sure Benji will take special care of her and Sareena so that they're back on their feet in no time. A small moan caught both of our attention. We looked down to see Jade slowly regain her vision before hissing in pain, followed by a groan due to her injury. The fact she's conscious is a good sign.

"Jade..." my brother murmured.

Moaning, Jade carefully sat up with Benji's assistance, her back resting against his back in a sitting position his hands locked around her waist. Taking a closer look, she looked a bit pale after losing a substantial amount of blood. She'll need to stay hydrated in the coming days.

"B- Benjamin," Jade called his name.

Smiling, my brother gently kissed her forehead, happy that his consort was all right.

I addressed my future sister-in-law. "How are you feeling, Jade?"

"I'm in a lot of pain, but thanks to Benjamin, I'll live. Your brother is quite the miracle worker," she praised her fiance.

"Believe me, sister. I know firsthand," I remarked. "If he can fix a fractured spine, then a busted ribcage is nothing. You're lucky to have him, you know?"

Jade nodded. "I most certainly know."

"I think you're both giving me too much credit." Benji put in his two cents. "I have my share of flaws too."

"But the fact you openly admitted so shows me how strong you really are, Benjamin. Your humble nature is contagious," Jade commented.

Carefully, I took Jade's hand in mine, giving her a thoughtful look. It's been 19,000 years since we've had to rely on anyone else, and the first time I've extended my trust to someone else, our first love other than our parents or each other. This is a genuious moment in our lives and one I want to get right the first time.

I cleared my throat but not loudly as to distract Liu Kang. "Please take care of my brother, Jade. I know it's random of me to say this now as if we're going to die soon," I stammered, trying to find the right words to say. "But I have the utmost faith you'll do that and then some. If you even put in a fraction of effort into this relationship and soon, marriage; that man passionately hugging you will make you the happiest woman to breathe air. I promise you."

My confession and request uniquely touched Jade's heart. Although weak from her fight with Tanya, she placed each hand on my cheeks, slowly pulling my body forward until our foreheads touched together.

"I promise I will give my future husband and Sareena nothing but my unconditional love in this relationship, sister. That I solemnly swear on my life as a fellow Edenian," Jade vowed.

A tear escapes my eye as it feels like I'm giving my brother away, though I know that's far from the truth. I'll always be his little sister, but he's now moving forward in his life with Jade and Sareena by his side. No one deserves this kind of happiness than Benjamin.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I'm probably going to cry a lot when we return home." Despite my sadness, I managed a small laugh, to which my brother and Jade both returned.

"I love you, Cal. Thanks for being a cool little sister." Benji thanked me.

Stop it, Benji I don't want to cry in front of the entire Outworld populous.

"Come on, Benji. I don't want to cry in front of the entire Outworld populous," I jokingly said. "But I love you too. Don't forget that. _Ever_. Even if we're worlds apart. Promise me."

He smiled and nodded. "I promise. No matter what happens, we'll always love each other."

We ended our tearful confessions to see a welcoming sight, Shao Kahn wobbling on shaky legs. Liu Kang had a couple of bruises, but he looked better out of the two. That's when something crazy happened.

His fist completely engulfed in flames, Liu Kang punched a hole through the tyrant's stomach. Our eyes widened at what we just witnessed. The whole crowd orchestrated a yell of shock at the scene. It was then I remembered why we're here in Outworld in the first place.

Shao Kahn has to die.

One bullet was left in my hidden pistol, so before this bastard fell, my vision brightened as I quickly squatted into a perch position to line up a perfect shot that will finish the job permanently.

*BANG*

My final bullet goes through Shao Kahn's left eye, but no one realized I shot him with my hidden pistol silent as can be. I swiftly put it away as the Emperor, who I now assume is dead, fell lifeless into the wasteland.

We actually won! Earthrealm won the tournament!

The sky glowed a violent orange, signifying that the Elder Gods were conversing amongst themselves along with Raiden. After a few minutes, it returned to its standard blue color. Raiden looked at all of us: Mom, Benji, Sareena, Jade, Lao, Liu Kang, Skarlet, Kenshi as well as myself.

"It has been confirmed. Outworld is now forbidden to merge with Earthrealm," Raiden announced proudly. "You all did a phenomenal job. We may all make our way back home." He glanced at my brother and me. "General, Doctor; do either of you need assistance?"

"Thanks, but we can head home ourselves," I told him, able to steal a peek at Kung Lao conversing with Liu Kang. "One moment."

Raiden nodded as he allowed me to excuse myself. Butterflies ran through my stomach as I approached my boyfriend. He and Liu Kang turned to me with smiles. Knowing what was going on, Earthrealm's savior granted us some space. Getting closer, I intertwined our hands together as it will be a while before we see each other again.

"So... I presume this is goodbye for now." Lao bent his head down. "I'll miss you."

I tilted his head up, our eyes holding each other. "Lao, I'm happy at the level of maturity you've shown over our short time together." Gaining courage, I inched closer to him, my heart beating 100 miles per hour. "Whenever you're ready to progress further in our relationship, I'll be waiting," I said confidently.

Lao smiled at the prospect. "Of course, my girl. I promise I won't make you wait long, even though I know you could if you had to."

Had it been the old Lao, I'd brush him off without a second thought. But I firmly believe in this new version of him. I can't wait to see what the future has in store for us, both as individuals and as a young couple.

"I'll leave you to it." I then surprised Kung Lao by grasping his shoulders. I'll see you later."

Before Lao could say anything else, I lightly pressed my lips to his, engaging in a kiss that my boyfriend more than earned. Everyone began staring at us both, bearing witness to our growing love. My mother and Benji both smiled along with our allies. Like my older brother, I've found prosperity with this wonderful man. And this is only the beginning. After a while, we finally separate, the biggest grin ever sawing my face in half, Lao matching it in full.

"Come, everyone. Princess Kitana is waiting for us on the other side," Raiden stated.

Kitty's already at the Wu Shi Academy? Guess that explains her vanishing into thin air. No doubt she's waiting to speak with Liu Kang as well as check on Jade. Raiden, Kenshi, and the monks all disappeared via the Thunder God's powers. I look over at Benji, Jade, mom, and Sareena while Skarlet joined our hands together, an innocent smile on her face.

"Skarlet, help mom carry Sareena," I instructed her.

She kissed my cheek. "Of course, beloved."

I stepped toward my brother and future sister-in-law. "Need some help?"

Benji nodded and slung Jade's left arm around his shoulder while I do the same with her other. With his hand, he constructed a portal going straight to the Trainer's Estate. "Let's head home."

We all took one last look at the Koliseum. Reptile and Baraka are hauling their fallen tyrant back to the palace, more like trying to complete that laborious task. Tanya is still knocked out face down on the ground, Jade's heated stare unmoving on her. I can only imagine what's going to happen to Shang Tsung after his second unmitigated failure. Inhaling a deep breath, I helped Benji escort Jade through the portal, leaving Outworld behind forever.

* * *

**A/N: And that's Arc II!**

**What did you guys think? I hope you guys like it because this is the most I've ever written for a story since I joined FanFiction. What a way to end the second Arc!**

**Before I (We) begin Arc III, we still have the Bonus Content from this Arc, as well as the Bonus Chapters to go through. But before I create the Dialogues with the Arc II Cast (Mai included btw), I have another idea for a "Bonus" Chapter I think you guys will like.**

**Anyway, did you guys like it? Did you not? Let me know with a Review and or PM! And while you're at it, check out my Profile Page and give my other stories a shot! I'm going to let the finale sit for a bit before I upload the next installment. So for now, thanks for reading Arc II, and here's to another successful set of Arcs!**

**Bye now!**


	23. Kombatant Koncepts: The Maddox Family

**A/N: How's everyone!**

**I know what you're probably thinking: "What? I thought Salty does the Dialogues during the break period between the Bonus Chapters! Well, you would be correct. But since the OCs will always be in my heart (some more than others, mind you), I want to try something new with my MK OCs. I'm going to give you all a BTS on how I came up with these characters in a new section of the "Bonus" Chapters. I call it, Kombatant Koncepts. And it starts now! Today, I'm going to explain the concept of the Maddox Family, beginning with Benji Maddox!**

**Currently listening to Red Barrage Aquarium (Bad Taste Aquarium) by Too many people to name. Good listen, IMO.**

* * *

**Kombatant Koncepts: Benjamin Maddox**

Back when I was just a wee lad (Like a Freshman in High School), I was really into stories and the lore building of a story's respective worlds. So, not really thinking too hard on it, I decided to build a tale with a fascinating lore. At the time, one of my friends hopped on board, and soon enough, my entire clique joined in to submit at least one character for said story. Altogether, we came up with an Immortal, a criminal with a pet Dragon, a hunter, a visionary, and a Doctor. Each possessed a distinct personality. For example, the visionary had a fear of women, not due to trauma, but having rarely encountered any. Oh, we were all young and stupid. The Doctor and hunter were my submissions, and with that, we can start talking about Benji Maddox.

For starters, Benji was always known as Benjamin. He was a Doctor, but not a Maddox nor a Medical Doctor. Benji began as a Physics Doctor. In fact, if the project ever made it far, it would be a running joke that when someone in the main cast was injured, they'd ask Benjamin for help, only for him to counter that he has a Doctorate in Physics, not Medicine. So, what was his name before I came up with Maddox? His last name was Paradox, and his backstory coincides with his last name. In the very first storyboard of this lost project, Ben was a Physicist who created a Warp Hole which sent him to 200 years in the future. That same Warp Hole ended up giving him control over space and time. He was laid back, easygoing and was the most humane out of the main cast which said a lot about the other cast members and that conceptually, Benji is my oldest OC that I've ever created.

The first concept for Benji was clearly overpowered because I didn't understand most writing concepts like Gary Stu's or Plot Macguffins at the time. So he unintentionally became powerful and therefore, busted. Needless to say, the first draft of Benji was also my first Gary Stu. It didn't matter after I created Professor Ben Paradox and wrote a few chapters of said project as everyone, save for myself and my friend, lost interest. But eventually, even he lost interest though continued to support the idea. Boy, was I an ambitious teen. I still have those chapters and look at them occasionally to see how far I've come.

At this point, I discovered FF and was blown away by how creative some of the stories I read were. I think it was me being a bystander that eventually lured me back into writing as a legitimate hobby. I went back into our failed project, tweaking everything with a better understanding of how a story and plot points should connect individual characters. Now I knew what and what not to do. I immediately looked back on Ben Paradox and saw him for what he really was; a Gary Stu. So I scrapped the Timelord shtick and went for a more refined, straightforward approach. His origins remained mostly the same, but instead of gaining control of space and time, he had the limited ability to bend reality. His Doctorate changed from Physics and Chemistry to Physics and Botany. This was at the point in my life where I was obsessed with the concept of Time and Clocks. After a miscalculation, Benji mistakenly placed his powers into a pocket watch, his ability limited to how much his body can take, similar to Urakara from MHA. If he did too much, it would make him sick. Pushing further resulted in severe injury or even die. But over time, Benji understood his limitations and what he can do at specific points.

The second draft of Benji went smoother than the first concept, and for a time, I was content with how he turned out. However, I reached a dead end. Sure, I had a halfway decent character, but no story, plot, and most importantly, no help. Defeated, I placed Benji on the back burner, going back to him once in a while, but just for viewing pleasure. I was still a casual reader on FF while writing in my spare time whenever I wasn't making anything music related (I'm a Music student after all). Senior year of High School was when I pulled the trigger. I became a FF Author, and JD the God of Salt was born in the winter of 2016. If you're a long-time reader of mine, then you knew that my first pen name was Jd the God of NaCl. That's Sodium Chloride or y'know… Salt. I thought I was clever but realized it was stupid and edgy, so I changed it to what it is now (Fun Facts).

I've had moderate success as a FF author with a few stories: Tales of a Mercenary and Monk, and Blazing Story which introduced two of my oldest OCs to date; Xan Shio and Wesley of Latasi respectively. But I was practically a nobody, an F-list FF author because if you've read those two stories, especially the first few chapters... Yikes. I'm glad that some people enjoyed them, but I was horrible my first few months, those stories are evident. But then on March 3, 2018; I released To Love a Druid, my first M Rated Fic with lemons. And that's what put me on the forefront for all but a few minutes (All kidding aside TLAD is still my most viewed story since I joined FF although I haven't updated it in five months). But then, I released Stories of the Tipsy Cherry Blossom, my first DOA Fic. This was the one that drew people to my work. It was through this story where my lemon warning debuted, and longtime readers know which chapter precisely. That was my first Fic I felt proud of publishing. Of course, TLAD is more popular, but for a long time, Stories of the Tipsy Cherry Blossom was my best Fic, until I started this one obviously.

I was 17-18 years old while starting my High School Senior year and was a horny teen (Puberty sucks), which is why I wrote so many lemons. Sex sells apparently, and I took full advantage. But I eventually grew distant from writing them and stopped entirely for a while. That's partially why I haven't updated TLAD or STCB for those who are wondering. It was here I came up with the concept of an MK Fic and who would be the star. Nothing came to a head at first, but it was now a sizable thought. Fast forward a bit to my Sophomore year in college where I had a decent following currently a D list Author. I drifted from writing lemons for the sake of reads and just wrote what my mind showed me, but I'll give credit where it's due. TLAD and STCB profoundly improved my writing, something I'm grateful for. Benji once again came to mind, and I decided to make his story part of the MK Fic I had conceptually thought of. The first draft was a post-apocalyptic setting fitting in like the final piece of a puzzle. Initially, I wanted to incorporate every member of the original cast but rework them so that they all fit into the MK verse. So I did. The hunter, visionary, criminal and pet Dragon were all worked into Special Forces as part of a secret division handling interdimensional matters.

But something didn't feel right still. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I wasn't content for the first time since I started writing for FF, prompting me to shelve Benji again. At this point, the story would never see the light of day. I gave up for a while, but Benji and the other cast members were too good to just trash, especially the hunter. So I still kept them in mind. Fast forward again to Spring of my Sophomore year, and I made one final attempt at this story, deciding to start from Ground Zero. I scrapped nearly every plot point of the original and every concept of the plot from the lost project. After changing a couple of things, Benjamin was now Edenian instead of an Earthrealmer, but since Edenia is practically as close as heaven as one can get in the MK verse, I made him more like the next step in human evolution. So he and his sister became a humanoid race. And they had to have last names, but since they were above humans, they had to be at the very least uncommon. So I thought about it. What is a very unique last name? I then thought of the people I hung out with. They all had some cool last names, myself included. And one of them, Meether, and my own last name, one of them anyway (I have two last names btw), Marcellin. But obviously, I wasn't going to use those but was on the right track. I concluded that the last name should start with M. And I can't remember what brought me to it, but I just thought of one word. "Maddox. Maddox. Benjamin Maddox!"

I struck gold. The name stuck and rolled off the tongue well. Okay well, he's not going to be a Timelord, so I had to come up with another method of power. I kept the fact he was a Doctor but switched his field to Medicine. What could possibly be a good source of magic for a Medical Doctor besides the typical White Mage stuff? That's when I thought of Necromancy, Black Magic if you will. And when I came up with that he and eventually Callie would leave Edenia, I realized I could make the Edenian populus conceited and narrow-minded based on one's decisions. Benji learning Necromancy was the perfect reason for their disdain. If you notice in his character sheet, I pointed out that he also knows enough about Physics and Chemistry where he could teach it. That was a homage to his first concept, but that's why I made it a Fun Fact. So it would be nothing but a callback.

Benjamin Maddox was finally born! The Gone, but Not Forgotten plot was good enough for me to greenlight this new project. However, since I didn't know if this was going to be worthy of anything, I posted the character sheets for the Maddox Siblings to see what people thought. Enough people expressed interest, so now it was up to me to properly set up our favorite siblings and why they left and grew to resent Edenia. The Prologue Trilogy garnered moderate success, and the rest is history.

Huh? Why has Benji developed a romance with Jade? Because... Jade's the best girl for him personality wise. Duh.

* * *

****Kombatant Koncepts: Callie Ann Maddox****

Callie concept wise is about a couple of weeks to a month younger than Benji, and the hunter I suggested in the lost project. Benji was on and off in my OC bank, but Callie always remained in my head. She is my first female OC concept-wise so in a sense she mothered, Yuki, Rei, Kole, Kalina, Akui, Tula, Balla, and even Ken. They all had bits of Callie's original personality. Yuki had her soft side, Rei had her undying loyalty to those she cared for. Kole had her love of fighting and snarky foreign warrior attitude. Kalina had her cold attitude towards her enemies no matter how small a crime they committed. Akui had her aspiring potential for growth, Tula had her no-nonsense demeanor while having a blunt but completely logical sense of humor. Balla had her conflict of not being womanly towards those she cares for. Ken had the final Callie's confident aura and an insane level of goofiness.

Callie always stayed true to herself, using a knife and various firearms, sniper rifles and pistol specifically. It wasn't until her final concept that I decided to give her a Repeater Rifle. At the time, I was playing a lot of Red Dead 2, which is where I got the Lincoln Repeater from. But initially, Callie was a Hunter sent 200 years in the future with Prof. Paradox after catching him making the Warp Hole. She was about to report him before she and her pet Falcon were sent with him. This happened during the first concept because of Callie being sent with her Sniper Rifle, the gun itself gaining powers along with herself. Her ability Hawkeye laid dormant, and her Falcon was for scouting for distances that she couldn't see. The overpowered part of her character was her gun. It practically became the Lawgiver from Judge Dredd. If you don't know what the Lawgiver is, it's a firearm that could shoot multiple ammo types and had numerous functions. It was voiced controlled, so when a Judge wanted different ammunition, he would speak it to the weapon and confirm the change the gun spoke back. For example: "Ricochet." "Ricochet."

Her Sniper Rifle became a Lawbringer but limited to her imagination. I had functions like Light Speed, Corrosion, Shock, FMJ, Grenade Launcher, Godslayer. Yeah, her Sniper Rifle was a broken piece of weaponry if I ever saw it. So when the lost project was scrapped, I kept her around. What's funny was that she was a kinda Tsundere because she hated Prof. Paradox for sending her here and she was not trustworthy because of it. But it would eventually blossom into a relationship between the two. When I got around to the second draft of Callie, I didn't change much. I shifted her Lawbringer to a pistol she hid in her back pocket. Callie fights using Gun-Fu and a combat knife as I got rid of the Falcon and shelved Hawkeye for the time being. The Sniper Rifle remained, but I also drastically changed her personality. Instead of hating Paradox and having a Tsundere-like attitude towards him, Callie, in turn, hates the Criminal. Her relationship with Paradox would be that of him and the Visionary being the only people she can trust in this group. I gave her a sharp tongue while making a habit of eating apples with her knife.

Over time, I grew fond of this character and Callie as a concept was partially why I kept going back to the lost project. When I decided to make the lost project an MK fic, I modified Callie so that she was an Edenian and that part of her character stuck. Ben was an Earthrealmer at first but over 200 years old, and that's how the two would initially bond. I also changed their relationship to that of a sibling bond with the Visionary being their pseudo child. It was during this draft where I settled on making her a loudmouth as she was a stoic Hunter. But I dropped the story yet again.

When I picked it back up and scrapped the original plot, I kept Benji and Callie because they were my OCs and I did too much to shelve them both. Before I made Benji an Edenian as well, they were initially going to be close friends who grew to be lovers. But I scrapped that idea but imagine. I wonder how this story would've gone if I went through with the idea? Oh well. I changed the relationship so that they were siblings with ages reversed. Benji was now the older of the two, and Callie had trust issues because of what happened with Mai and Joseph.

The idea for her to romance Kung Lao and Skarlet as well as the plan to involve Sareena with Benji and Jade came after AD became my Beta Reader. But other than that, the Iron Maiden of Edenia was born! And as of right now, Callie Ann is easily in my top 3 for OCs.

* * *

**Kombatant Koncepts: Madeline "Mai" Maddox**

The Mai we all know and love is the first version of the character. She's the second youngest OC conceptually wise and the only OC of mine younger than her in terms of creation is Ken. Mai was a one-take character, and her personality was filled in as Arc II progressed. But as I thought about bringing Mai into the story, I thought about making her a villain, but scrapped that idea and just made her a tragic hero instead, which I think fits her much more. Besides how bad the Maddox family had it, I had to throw her a bone somewhere. So I made Mai without beating around the bush, a failure as a mother at first despite the siblings welcoming her back with open arms. Mai secretly doesn't feel like she deserves their love and is honestly shocked they didn't push her away. Well, Benji did slap her in the face, but Callie just lost it for lack of a better term.

The reason why Joseph will stay dead is because of Mai. Her husband instructed her to fake her death so she can be a proper mother proper, even if it meant barring herself from making conversation with their children. That explains why Mai didn't just reveal herself to them earlier all ties back to her, thinking that she doesn't deserve to be a part of her kids' lives. But that's a secret Mai will take to the grave. But when times were dire, she decided to make her presence felt to which everyone did. Making Mai an illusionist was a brilliant idea, and her role in the later Arcs will hopefully blow your minds. Despite Mai's story coming full circle in Arc II, I don't think her character development has reached its potential. More of Mai? Yes, please!

* * *

**A/N: And that's it! The next time this is updated will be the dialogues for Arc II. I hope you enjoyed this installment of Kombatant Koncepts. I don't think there will be a lot of installments since I'm doing this for the OCs but one for Okada will definitely be done after Arc III. So with that being said, I hope you enjoyed yourselves. Take a look at my Profile for my other stories, vote on my poll leave me a Review and or a PM (I respond mind numbingly fast so we can talk if you want to.) and I'll see you later.**


	24. Arc II Dialogues

**A/N: One more then we can begin the Bonus Chapters. But we have reached the Intro Dialogues. And now that Mai is part of the main cast we'll include her too. Speaking of Mai, she's first because we have to run through the Arc I cast of the mirror dialogues.**

**Currently listening to Act Too (Love of my Life) by The Roots.**

* * *

**Mai vs. Scorpion**

**1st:**

Mai: What are you doing here?

Scorpion: To see if the rumors about your strength are true.

Mai: Oh! Then this will be quick.

**2nd:**

Mai: Still at Quan Chi's beck and call?

Scorpion: It has been ages since I served the sorcerer.

Mai: How do you command hellfire?

**3rd:**

Mai: Your resurrection of the Shirai Ryu is admirable, Hanzo.

Scorpion: That's Grandmaster Hasashi to you.

Mai: Allow me to rectify that attitude.

**4th:**

Scorpion: You use a knife as well?

Mai: It's beneficial for Pencak Silat to have a short weapon, a dagger is preferred.

Scorpion: Show me.

**5th:**

Scorpion: Your Illusions won't work on me.

Mai: That's what everyone says until they're caught under my warm palm.

Scorpion: Your confidence will be your downfall, Doctor.

**6th:**

Scorpion: You fooled the entire Outworld Army with one illusion?

Mai: I haven't met my equal or superior in the art.

Scorpion: Very impressive.

* * *

**Vs. Sub-Zero**

**1st:**

Mai: Care to make me an ice sculpture?

Sub-Zero: It will be painful, Mrs. Maddox.

Mai: Not what I meant, Sub-Zero.

**2nd:**

Mai: To think the Grandmaster before you approved of the Cyber Initiative.

Sub-Zero: I finished Sektor when we last met.

Mai: You did Earthrealm a grand service, Kuai Liang.

**3rd:**

Mai: Think you can beat me?

Sub-Zero: I know I can, Mai Maddox.

Mai: Such fervor in your eyes!

**4th:**

Sub-Zero: That dress must be highly expensive.

Mai: What are you getting at?

Sub-Zero: Hope you brought a change of clothes.

**5th:**

Sub-Zero: You're quite infamous in Outworld.

Mai: I'm known as the Edenian Siren for the illusion I used to fool all of Outworld's army.

Sub-Zero: I will not fall victim to your soothing song.

**6th:**

Sub-Zero: I strongly suggest teaching the Lin Kuei.

Mai: My teaching days are long gone, Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero: Then why teach your daughter illusionary spells? / Limiting that knowledge to your offspring is wise.

* * *

**Vs. Baraka**

**1st:**

Mai: Why are Tarkatans such savages?

Baraka: It prevails in all manners of conflict.

Mai: A shame it did nothing for your manners.

**2nd:**

Mai: You are overconfident, Baraka.

Baraka: What can that dagger do against the leader of the Tarkata?

Mai: Kill you for starters.

**3rd:**

Mai: Come to feast on me, Tarkatan?

Baraka: I will give your head to Shao Kahn.

Mai: You'll learn how to heel, dog.

**4th:**

Baraka: I do not fear you, Edenian!

Mai: Won't matter when you're laying on the floor.

Baraka: Watch your tongue!

**5th:**

Baraka: I will tear you to shreds.

Mai: Your threats are as empty as your head, my dear.

Baraka: Spare me your sarcasm, Siren!

**6th:**

Baraka: I will slay your son.

Mai: Then I'll show you an irreparable amount of pain.

Baraka: I welcome the challenge.

* * *

**Vs. Sheeva**

**1st:**

Mai: Disgusting monster!

Sheeva: I fight for Shao Kahn's honor!

Mai: Meaning you fight for one as well. Not surprising!

**2nd:**

Mai: How did you escape my illusion?

Sheeva: I didn't, and was merely reminded of my attraction to your son by Shang Tsung.

Mai: I'll kill him next.

**3rd:**

Mai: The Shokan have shown a less than impressive performance from my eyes.

Sheeva: Goro nearly killed your daughter during the first tournament.

Mai: And look where that got him. / Matters not since he's dead.

**4th:**

Sheeva: Give me your blessing to marry your son!

Mai: You'll get an ass-beating instead.

Sheeva: Maybe you'll reconsider when I beat you to a pulp.

**5th:**

Sheeva: Your son has poor taste marrying Jade.

Mai: I think they look lovely. / Green with jealousy, Sheeva?

Sheeva: Not when I'll tear them apart! / Silence, Dr. Maddox!

**6th:**

Sheeva: What does your son see in that green harlot!?

Mai: Gorgeous looks, a pleasant personality, and a fierce amount of loyalty.

Sheeva: Bias clearly shows in your tone.

* * *

**Vs. Johnny Cage**

**1st:**

Mai: Did you go to acting school?

Johnny: Didn't need to. I was too talented.

Mai: Says the man who won a couple of Razzies.

**2nd:**

Mai: Callie Ann said that Ninja Mime was terrible.

Johnny: She blows everything out of proportion.

Mai: Or you put too much stock in your own hype. I'll believe the latter.

**3rd:**

Mai: What did you call me back at the beach?

Johnny: I called you foxy. It means hot, Mai Mai.

Mai: No nicknames, Johnathan.

**4th:**

Mai: Why upset, Johnathan?

Johnny: Your son has Sonya swooning over him!

Mai: Be happy Jade is the only one Benjamin desires.

**5th:**

Johnny: We'd make some beautiful babies.

Mai: Sorry, I play for keeps and would hate to kill Sonya. / I'm not a fling like those other floozies you entertain.

Johnny: Nevermind. / You're better than them combined.

**6th:**

Johnny: Ever considered being a movie star?

Mai: People might get suspicious or jealous.

Johnny: It is a cutthroat business. / But you'd be an instant hit!

**7th:**

Johnny: I don't believe in your magic.

Mai: Even if it can make you a better actor?

Johnny: I'm already the best. But if you can...

**8th:**

Johnny: How is Benny getting pull with two ladies?

Mai: Personality and humility go a long way.

Johnny: He hit the jackpot with an Edenian and demoness!

* * *

**Vs. Shang Tsung**

**1st:**

Mai: What kind of malicious thoughts are you thinking about?

Shang Tsung: If I kill you, I'll be one step closer to taking your son's soul.

Mai: I'll spare Benjamin the trouble and eradicate you here.

**2nd:**

Mai: Why did you turn your back on Earthrealm?

Shang Tsung: For power, of course.

Mai: What most men want nowadays. / As predictable as a Children's Book.

**3rd:**

Mai: Come to take my soul, sorcerer?

Shang Tsung: Learning how to craft illusions would be useful.

Mai: Your primitive soul could never understand illusion's many complexities.

**4th:**

Mai: I'll never tell you of my origins. Now leave me be!

Shang Tsung: The mystery surrounding you is rather intoxicating...

Mai: I'd sooner commit suicide before involving myself with an enemy! / Only Joseph earned my love, fool.

**5th:**

Shang Tsung: The Edenian Siren. Quite the legend surrounds you.

Mai: Not a legend if it actually happened.

Shang Tsung: Interesting.

**6th:**

Shang Tsung: How old are you, Mai Maddox?

Mai: Don't you know it's not polite to ask a woman for her age?

Shang Tsung: It would seem the Maddox family all think they're funny.

**7th:**

Shang Tsung: I've always admired you, Doctor Maddox.

Mai: Keep your hormones in check, sorcerer. / You honestly think I'd let you hit this?

Shang Tsung: Arrogant fool! / I'm curious if you've aged like fine wine.

**8th:**

Shang Tsung: You'll grovel at my feet.

Mai: If I can best Liu Kang, that in of itself should show how far the gap between us is.

Shang Tsung: A moot point at this juncture.

* * *

**Vs. Goro:**

**1st:**

Mai: Hello, Prince Goro.

Goro: I will wring your Edenian neck.

Mai: Hmph. So much for being friendly.

**2nd:**

Mai: Your obsession with my son will get you killed.

Goro: What makes you say that?

Mai: Because I'll do it for him.

**3rd:**

Mai: Leave my daughter alone.

Goro: She'll become my bride!

Mai: You'll choke on your blood before that happens.

**4th:**

Mai: Why serve Shao Kahn who's horrible to his men?

Goro: His Konquerer nature proved worthy of Shokan support.

Mai: Shows how low your standards are.

**5th:**

Goro: You will become my Doctor.

Mai: On a cold day in hell, Goro.

Goro: I am a Prince, and I always gain what I desire!

**6th:**

Goro: No one is my equal!

Mai: Try telling that to my son.

Goro: I will have your tongue, Edenian!

**7th:**

Goro: I will have your head!

Mai: Oh my, such manners!

Goro: Cease your sarcasm!

**8th:**

Goro: You fooled Outworld's entire army!

Mai: A small feat for such simpletons.

Goro: Mock us at your peril, Edenian.

* * *

**Vs. Liu Kang**

**1st:**

Mai: My, my. Greetings, Chosen One.

Liu Kang: Please, you're embarrassing me.

Mai: Apologies. I can't help but tease my great godson.

**2nd:**

Mai: May I have a round, Shaolin?

Liu Kang: It would be an honor.

Mai: Well then, let's begin.

**3rd:**

Mai: You and Kitana look so cute together.

Liu Kang: I can think of no one I would want at my side, Mrs. Maddox. / Sometimes, I feel inadequate to her.

Mai: Reminds me of my marriage with Joseph. Ahh, memories. / You've proven your worth to our future Queen.

**4th:**

Liu Kang: Your dress is beautiful, Ms. Mai.

Mai: Why thank you. I sewed it myself.

Liu Kang: Truly breathtaking.

**5th:**

Liu Kang: Doctor, a request.

Mai: Sure. But a fight first, as I need some exercise.

Liu Kang: As you wish.

**6th:**

Liu Kang: Will you teach medicine at the Wu Shi?

Mai: I don't know, Liu Kang. I should settle into Earthrealm at first.

Liu Kang: I'm willing to be patient, as will Lord Raiden.

* * *

**Vs. Kung Lao**

**1st:**

Mai: You'll be working extra hard with me today.

Kung Lao: But I've done nothing wrong!

Mai: Only to help you to deal with Callie Ann.

**2nd:**

Mai: Quite an exotic hat you wear.

Kung Lao: It has proved useful when in kombat.

Mai: Ah. But can you fight without it?

**3rd:**

Mai: I'm interested in your complex fighting style.

Kung Lao: Not as difficult as Pencack Silat, I can wager.

Mai: Don't sell yourself short now, my son. / Now, now. Kunlunquan is an intricate martial art.

**4th:**

Kung Lao: I have your permission to court your daughter?

Mai: So long as you treat her properly.

Kung Lao: You have my solemn vow.

**5th:**

Kung Lao: I've grown a lot thanks to Callie Ann.

Mai: But not enough where you can best me, Lao.

Kung Lao: My hope here is to impress.

**6th:**

Kung Lao: Fighting you is an honor, Mrs. Maddox.

Mai: Please, call me Mom.

Kung Lao: Thinking too far ahead, Doctor. / I've yet to earn that right.

**Vs. Sonya Blade**

**1st:**

Mai: Callie Ann was disappointed with your first outing as the new General.

Sonya: General Maddox always set me on too high a standard.

Mai: That's no excuse for what happened to Jackson.

**2nd:**

Mai: I'm not joining Special Forces, Sonya.

Sonya: Would love to have you as my C.O.

Mai: My time working for a realm's army is long gone.

**3rd:**

Mai: I understand my daughter left some large shoes to fill.

Sonya: Have to live up to her expectations regardless.

Mai: I will be rooting for you 100%!

**4th:**

Sonya: You've raised some wonderful children.

Mai: I'm grateful they let me back in their lives.

Sonya: I understand where you're coming from since I'm a mother too.

**5th:**

Sonya: You've quite the reputation, Doctor.

Mai: I've made my fair share of enemies.

Sonya: Hope we never have to come to blows.

**6th:**

Sonya: Is Jackson stable?

Mai: I discharged him at General Maddox's request.

Sonya: Good. He's suffered enough to last a lifetime.

* * *

**Vs. Jax Briggs**

**1st:**

Mai: You're undoubtedly gullible, Jackson.

Jax: I worked for Kronika to forge a better future for Jacqui.

Mai: Jacquiline lived a wonderful life despite yours taking an ugly turn.

**2nd:**

Mai: I hear you don't approve of Jacquiline's engagement to Takeda.

Jax: I'm not ready for my child to grow up. / You gotta understand as a parent yourself.

Mai: My life as a mother, unfortunately, began a few years ago. / Growing up is inevitable.

**3rd:**

Mai: You shouldn't beat yourself up so much. / You did an excellent job raising your daughter.

Jax: Still feel like a failure and sellout. / Despite my sufferin', Mai?

Mai: Jacqui would say otherwise. / Everyone suffers grief in life.

**4th:**

Jax: How powerful are you?

Mai: Enough where a fight would be a heinous idea.

Jax: Threats don't work on me, Mai.

**5th:**

Jax: I know when I'm outclassed.

Mai: But that look in your eyes says you have every intention of wanting to fight.

Jax: Being around you brings out my competitive side.

**6th:**

Jax: You've lost a lot too, huh?

Mai: Something we can regrettably relate to.

Jax: I can't hope to match your losses.

* * *

**Vs. Kenshi**

**1st:**

Mai: Shang Tsung took your eyesight?

Kenshi: It was also because of him I found Sento.

Mai: A decision that will come back to bite him, I hope.

**2nd:**

Mai: Daegon will pay for killing your wife.

Kenshi: With you and your children at my side, I feel like nothing is impossible.

Mai: We'll ensure his and his Red Dragon affiliates' deaths are excruciating. You have my word.

**3rd:**

Mai: You've served under my daughter?

Kenshi: A marvelous General you should be proud of.

Mai: I couldn't be any more proud even if I desired to.

**4th:**

Kenshi: A shame that I will be leaving.

Mai: You will do great things for Special Forces.

Kenshi: My thanks, Mrs. Maddox.

**5th:**

Kenshi: You're quite powerful. What's your secret?

Mai: A great magician never reveals her secrets, Kenshi.

Kenshi: Ah. Shall we begin?

**6th:**

Kenshi: I hear you're quite the linguist.

Mai: I have been referred to as a sly old fox.

Kenshi: Must be well earned.

* * *

**Vs. Mai Maddox (Mirror Match)**

**1st:**

Mai: I think my illusions are becoming too powerful.

Mai: If I kill you, I can take your spot as Benjamin and Callie Ann's mother.

Mai: You leave my children out of this! / Not when I finally have the chance to redeem myself.

**2nd:**

Mai: What's different in your timeline?

Mai: My children are both dead. Yours aren't, however.

Mai: I understand your pain, but I believe it's time for you to leave.

**3rd:**

Mai: Your dress is to die for!

Mai: Oh, stop. I can say the same for yours!

Mai: We should trade sewing tips after this battle.

**4th:**

Mai: Is your Joseph gone too?

Mai: No, we are still happily married in Edenia.

Mai: I envy you but will not force myself since Joseph is quite the pervert.

**5th:**

Mai: Is that an Oni on your dress?

Mai: I _am_ called the Edenian Succubus.

Mai: That's not a good look for us at all, dear!

**6th:**

Mai: Is your son married to Jade as well?

Mai: No, Benjamin married Tanya.

Mai: Remind me to never come to your timeline. / Then he'll never know true happiness.

**7th:**

Mai: I don't recall having a twin sister.

Mai: I'm not your twin. I'm one of your renegade illusions.

Mai: Time to put you down for good.

* * *

**Vs. Quan Chi**

**1st:**

Mai: You will cease your pursuit of my son.

Quan Chi: Lord Shinnok demands his presence. / And why should I?

Mai: Thankfully, your 'Lord' is used to disappointment. / As you will be leaving here with nothing.

**2nd:**

Mai: Your kind sickens me.

Quan Chi: Isn't your son a Necromancer as well? / Why aren't you sick of Benjamin?

Mai: Stupid as you are pale. / His and your methods couldn't be any more different.

**3rd:**

Mai: How would you describe your relationship with Shinnok?

Quan Chi: I work for the true ruler of the Netherrealm.

Mai: Otherwise, the epitome of evil.

**4th:**

Quan Chi: I've always admired you, Doctor.

Mai: Men always want what they can't have.

Quan Chi: I will have you, Madeline Maddox.

**5th:**

Quan Chi: Such an attractive physique.

Mai: Keep your thoughts and scalpels to yourself, pervert!

Quan Chi: Consider my interest piqued. / I wonder what lies underneath...

**6th:**

Quan Chi: You will serve me in the Netherrealm.

Mai: Serving you would be a crime of the highest degree.

Quan Chi: All the more appealing, no?

* * *

**Vs. Kano**

**1st:**

Mai: How much were you paid to come and find me?

Kano: More than enough, Foxy. / Want a piece of the cut?

Mai: Tch, primitive idiot. / Your client is going to want his money back.

**2nd:**

Mai: Repulsive Earthrealmer.

Kano: But the richest bastard in all the realms.

Mai: You must use a lot of that money for sex, don't you?

**3rd:**

Mai: Callie Ann ripped your eye out?

Kano: Your bastard son crippled me too.

Mai: And now I'll finish the triumvirate by killing you.

**4th:**

Kano: How much for ya' Jambiya?

Mai: It's not for sale, sicko.

Kano: Ya' don't have a say in the matter.

**5th:**

Kano: I can make you wealthy, Doctor.

Mai: Doctors already make a lot of money. / Unlike your profession, it's legal.

Kano: But I bet you're bored. / Me and legality don't mix well.

**6th:**

Kano: I bet that dress is worth a fortune.

Mai: You won't get your sausage fingers on it.

Kano: I'll take that as a yes then.

* * *

**Vs. Skarlet**

**1st:**

Mai: Can I trust you with my daughter?

Skarlet: You've only my word, Doctor.

Mai: For your sake, it better be enough.

**2nd:**

Mai: You wish to spar?

Skarlet: I need assistance to control my Blood Magic.

Mai: I'll try, but it's not my area of expertise.

**3rd:**

Mai: Benjamin is pretty skeptical of your intentions.

Skarlet: As I am of both his bride to be and their girlfriend. / Jade never received a cross-eyed look.

Mai: Jade and Sareena are not worth that comparison. / Her mother and I go way back.

**4th:**

Skarlet: I wonder what your blood tastes like.

Mai: Betraying Callie Ann already, Skarlet!?

Skarlet: You misunderstand, I have not feasted in so long.

**5th:**

Skarlet: You and your family have treated me kindly despite my previous alignment.

Mai: We all believe in a second chance. / Hence why we all hate Tanya and Rain.

Skarlet: Which I will make the most of. / I did not like them either.

**6th:**

Skarlet: You know of someone who can rid me of my problem?

Mai: He's one of my oldest friends as well as the kids' uncle.

Skarlet: Please take me to him, Mrs. Maddox.

* * *

**Vs. Sareena**

**1st:**

Mai: That's a rather nasty looking sword you carry.

Sareena: The Devastator is deserving of its name.

Mai: I am thankful you will not be using it on me today.

**2nd:**

Mai: Why do you have a strand of white in your hair?

Sareena: A firm reminder of my demonic origin.

Mai: Your relationship with Benjamin will bring renewed life and much happiness.

**3rd:**

Mai: Has your wound healed?

Sareena: Yes. My thanks, Mrs. Maddox.

Mai: Come. You haven't fought in a while.

**4th:**

Mai: You are indeed a beauty, Sareena.

Sareena: But not as attractive as Jade. / Despite being a demoness?

Mai: Never compare yourself, my child. / You don't see what Benjamin and I do.

**5th:**

Sareena: Your dress is beautiful, Mrs. Maddox.

Mai: If you wish, I can easily make you one.

Sareena: Maybe it can drop Benjamin's jaw. / Could it be possible to make it Black and Red?

**6th:**

Sareena: What kind of dagger is that?

Mai: It is a Jambiya, a dagger of Arabic origin.

Sareena: It's surely odd-looking.

**7th:**

Sareena: Your knife work is a wondrous sight.

Mai: Thank you. Though I firmly believe that Callie Ann has better knife play than I do.

Sareena: I find that a little shocking to hear coming from you.

**8th:**

Sareena: I don't feel envious of Benny and Jade.

Mai: Just what are your intentions with them?

Sareena: I want them to be happy like they've made me happy and loved.

* * *

**Vs. Callie Ann Maddox**

**1st:**

Mai: Sweet daughter. Would you like to spar with me?

Callie: Would I? Get ready because I'm going to rock your world!

Mai: I expect no less of you, dear.

**2nd:**

Mai: Callie Ann. Can you help me refine my knife technique?

Callie: Your technique is miles ahead of mine!

Mai: You undersell your abilities, honey. / Your skill with a knife is more refined.

**3rd:**

Mai: I insist you should learn Illusion magic, dear.

Callie: I'm not as magically gifted as Benji is, mom.

Mai: That is where I come in.

**4th:**

Mai: How come you don't wear dresses, dear?

Callie: Wearing a dress doesn't make anyone a better kombatant. / I don't want to be a girly-girl.

Mai: But it does make you more womanly. / A trait you have viciously tossed aside for millennia. / Not even for Kung Lao?

**5th:**

Mai: Didn't know you can play Piano so well!

Callie: I have magic fingers. But my voice, yeesh.

Mai: It's good that I have the voice of an angel.

**6th:**

Callie: No, I will not put on a dress.

Mai: Even if I made it? / Only wear it for date night.

Callie: If it doesn't help protect Earthrealm, forget it. / Then help me fix my hair.

**7th:**

Callie: I'm happy that you've returned.

Mai: I'm elated to be back in your and Benjamin's lives. / Thanks for taking me back.

Callie: We have a lot to catch up on. / Always, Mom. Always.

**8th:**

Callie: I will make sure Skarlet remains loyal.

Mai: How are you going to do that?

Callie: She's shown me more loyalty than she did Shao Kahn.

**9th:**

Callie: Where did Ermac go?

Mai: Most likely wandering to help come to terms with his new identity.

Callie: I wish the best for him.

**10th:**

Callie: Why did Papa like me more than Benji?

Mai: Like a mother is biased towards the firstborn son, the father is biased towards the firstborn daughter.

Callie: I have a feeling there's more to it than that.

* * *

**Vs. Benjamin Maddox**

**1st:**

Mai: Your Necromancy is quite the sight to behold.

Benji: I doubt that should be the phrase you should use.

Mai: I'm using sarcasm, dear.

**2nd:**

Mai: My baby boy.

Benji: Mother, you're embarrassing me.

Mai: You know I can't help myself. / Making up for lost time since I missed your adolescence.

**3rd:**

Mai: "Mad Man" Maddox!?

Benji: I didn't come up with it! / The Edenian populus gave me that moniker after Jerrod practically serenaded them.

Mai: Thank goodness. / Damn that egomaniacal, fat bastard!

**4th:**

Mai: I see you've made good use of that baton.

Benji: I'll modify it when I next get the chance.

Mai: Try not to overdo it okay, dear?

**5th**:

Mai: You received a doctorate in medicine as well?

Benji: As they say. Like Mother, like son.

Mai: I could not be more proud of you.

**6th:**

Mai: What's wrong, my son?

Benji: Should I return to Edenia?

Mai: Only if your heart is set on that decision. / You and Jade can make a huge difference in our home.

**7th:**

Benji: Your full first name is Madeline?

Mai: I always preferred people to call me Mai. / Okada refuses to refer to my shortened name.

Benji: I wonder why? / He's undoubtedly a weird character.

**8th:**

Benji: You say Sareena is acting differently?

Mai: I feel like she's become more lustful for you and your wife ever since you two wedded.

Benji: Jade and I will speak with her privately. / I honestly can't complain _too_ much.

**9th:**

Benji: You said that you were called something else before the Siren of Edenia?

Mai: Yes, the Edenian White Swan.

Benji: What an alias.

**10th:**

Benji: I think you should spend more time with Cal, mother.

Mai: Why's that?

Benji: She barely got any bonding time since Papa preferred her over me.

**11th:**

Benji: You wish to learn about holds like Cal?

Mai: Pencack Silat is vicious only for its strikes.

Benji: Then let's begin our first lesson.

**12th:**

Benji: Ever thought about remarrying?

Mai: The thought did cross my mind. / Your father is the only one worthy of my love, Benjamin.

Benji: You deserve to be happy too. / Cal and I don't want you to be lonely.

**Vs. Kitana**

**1st:**

Mai: Jerrod and Sindel's daughter.

Kitana: My parents never spoke of you, Doctor.

Mai: All part of their plan.

**2nd:**

Mai: Will you become like Jerrod and Shao Kahn?

Kitana: Edenia has suffered enough. / Their lies poisoned my mind.

Mai: Glad to see you turned out differently. / You'll make a fine Queen someday.

**3rd:**

Mai: Smitten with my Great Godson, it seems.

Kitana: Liu Kang saved me from a horrid fate. / You're his Great Godmother?

Mai: Make sure you don't belittle his status. / Protective one at that.

**4th:**

Kitana: My father did all those horrible things?

Mai: Our entire family was nearly wiped out under his order. / He took my beloved husband, Princess.

Kitana: I'll never forgive this transgression, Mrs. Maddox. / I vow to not follow Jerrod's path.

**5th:**

Kitana: Callie Ann and I are getting along better.

Mai: I sincerely hope it stays that way.

Kitana: No longer will I hold grudges against your daughter.

**6th:**

Kitana: Benjamin truly loves my sister.

Mai: Jade and my son were made for each other, Kitana. / They represent what true love is.

Kitana: Then why is Sareena always with them? / It will be an honor to conduct their wedding ceremony.

* * *

**Vs. Jade**

**1st:**

Mai: If you don't look precisely like Destiny.

Jade: We both miss her, Mrs. Maddox. / I couldn't possibly ask you to replace her.

Mai: Our bond lives through you now. / Not even I can do such a task, Jade.

**2nd:**

Mai: Will I be a Grandmother?

Jade: Benjamin and I are hopeful of becoming parents soon. / I'm scared I won't be a good mother, Mai.

Mai: That would make mine and Destiny's dream come true. / You always have me for advice, my daughter.

**3rd:**

Mai: Benjamin has his hands full with you and Sareena.

Jade: We both ensure he's fully satisfied. / I never thought polygamy could be so... adventurous.

Mai: I'm glad you three are making this work. / Please, do tell.

**4th:**

Jade: Tanya took my mother away from me.

Mai: I'll prepare you for that inevitable encounter. / A crime that should not go unpunished.

Jade: Anything to finish that harlot for good. / She'll pay for her treachery.

**5th:**

Jade: Callie Ann has made me a better fighter.

Mai: She knows how to bring out the best in everyone.

Jade: You couldn't be more right. / I'll demonstrate how far I've come.

**6th:**

Jade: I never thanked you properly for allowing me to pursue your son.

Mai: Besides Sareena, no woman is more deserving than you, Jade.

Jade: To which we won't take for granted during our joint marriage.

* * *

**Vs. Tanya**

**1st:**

Mai: Murderer!

Tanya: Aw, sad your friend's no longer alive? / Destiny was in my way, just like Jade is now.

Mai: Be glad Jade isn't here to wipe that smirk off your face! / There's a special place in hell for you.

**2nd:**

Mai: You were always good at deceiving people, Tanya.

Tanya: Not as much as you with your illusions.

Mai: Except I don't turn my back on our home.

**3rd:**

Mai: Stay away from my children.

Tanya: Who are you to tell me what to do? / Benny is the only one I want.

Mai: Foolish brat. / Prepare to walk away disappointed and empty handed.

**4th:**

Tanya: Benjamin doesn't know what he's missing!

Mai: He knew better than to submit to you. / Not much, I'd say.

Tanya: A mistake he'll regret! / My prowess in the bedroom far exceeds what those two bitches can do!

**5th:**

Tanya: This is better than I imagined.

Mai: And why is that, pyromancer? / And I thought Sheeva was delusional.

Tanya: You'll soon join your precious friend in an early grave. / Mock me while you can, Mai.

**6th:**

Tanya: I'll make Jade and Sareena suffer for taking what belongs to me.

Mai: Benjamin was never yours to begin with. / Last time I check, Jade won that last match.

Tanya: How wrong you are, senile hag. / I held back the entire time!

**With Mai set and done, for now, we can move to Callie Ann.**

* * *

**Vs. Kenshi**

**1st:**

Callie: You're heading back to Special Forces?

Kenshi: Yes. Don't miss me too much, Callie.

Callie: Hit the road, Jack, and don't come back no more! (Ray Charles reference)

**2nd:**

Callie: Never thought you had a wife and child.

Kenshi: Never told you because of your position in Special Forces.

Callie: I would've been happy to be Takeda's godmother.

**3rd:**

Callie: Think you can keep up?

Kenshi: Don't ask questions you already know the answer to, Callie.

Callie: I'll take that as a no then.

**4th:**

Kenshi: I don't understand the confusion.

Callie: I can't tell blind jokes but you can?

Kenshi: Only because you've never been blinded. / I can imagine they're funny if it makes you feel better.

**5th:**

Kenshi: Takeda should be more respectful of you.

Callie: He's a work in progress. / Only because he never served under me./ Probably because I don't look intimidating.

Kenshi: That I understand./ You did beat the respect into everyone who served under you./ He should know not to judge a book by its cover.

**6th:**

Kenshi: Why not use a sword?

Callie: Do I look like a ninja, Ken?

Kenshi: No, but you certainly have the skills of one.

* * *

**Vs. Callie Ann Maddox (Mirror Match)**

**1st:**

Callie: Whoa. What's going on here?

Callie: I came from another timeline to fight you.

Callie: Don't we have better things to do with our time?

**2nd:**

Callie: Did Cetrion put you up to this?

Callie: How'd you know?

Callie: For a Goddess of Virtue, she loves messing with me.

**3rd:**

Callie: Did you flee from Edenia too?

Callie: No way! Benji and I staged a coup and overthrew Jerrod!

Callie: Damn! How come we didn't think of that!?

**4th:**

Callie: Are you seeing someone?

Callie: I'm married to Taven.

Callie: Whoa! You didn't have to trade up that much!

**5th:**

Callie: Anything worth noting about your timeline?

Callie: Armageddon has plagued the realms due to Shao Kahn taking Blaze's powers.

Callie: Good thing I capped him then.

**6th:**

Callie: Kham, are you impersonating me again?

Callie: I can't help it, Callie. You're so pleasant to look at.

Callie: Flattered, but this is getting a little creepy.

* * *

**Vs. Quan Chi**

**1st:**

Callie: You clearly don't know when to take a hint.

Quan Chi: What message are you trying to relay?

Callie: Continue messing with Benji, and an angry Duffeck will be the least of your problems.

**2nd:**

Callie: I thought you were slated for execution?

Quan Chi: I escaped thanks to Lord Shinnok.

Callie: Never let an Elder God do a Mortal's job.

**3rd:**

Callie: You will suffer, baldy.

Quan Chi: Childlike insults have no effect on me.

Callie: Guess I'll start hurting you now.

**4th:**

Quan Chi: You don't fear me?

Callie: I don't have a single reason as to why I should.

Quan Chi: I'll give you plenty of reasons.

**5th:**

Quan Chi: Something wrong, General Maddox?

Callie: You look like a terrible sci-fi villain from the 80s.

Quan Chi: Mock me at your peril.

**6th:**

Quan Chi: Believe you can best me?

Callie: Hanzo did without his powers. / This should be a cakewalk.

Quan Chi: Such hubris, mortal. / Do not underestimate me, General.

* * *

**Vs. Kano**

**1st:**

Callie: Howdy, Cyclops.

Kano: Edenian bitch!

Callie: Nice to see you too, Kano.

**2nd:**

Callie: You sure you want to do this?

Kano: I would love to do ya', pretty lady.

Callie: Tch. Sick fuck./ You'll settle for a broken jaw.

**3rd:**

Callie: Sonya had her chance.

Kano: To do what, freak?

Callie: To kill you, which I'm about to do shortly.

**4th:**

Callie: Happy to see me?

Kano: Not at all. / Does it look like it?

Callie: Good. / Sounds like it to me.

**5th:**

Kano: How much will it take to turn on ya' brother?

Callie: My loyalty to Benji is priceless, fuckwit.

Kano: Then I can get to guttin' ya!

**6th:**

Kano: Like the new digs, Callie?

Callie: We aren't on a first-name basis, Cyclops./ How come I'm Edenian but more humane than you?

Kano: Ay! Stop callin' me that!/ Because I think about the money 24/7!

**7th:**

Kano: We can make a killing togetha'.

Callie: Only thing more disgusting than a partnership with you is your beard.

Kano: Ah, go to hell!

**8th:**

Kano: How are you so damn tough!?

Callie: Why are you such a pussy-

Kano: I've had enough of ya!

* * *

**Vs. Skarlet:**

**1st:**

Callie: Ready to workout, Red?

Skarlet: Sure, sweetie./ Watching you sweat makes me feel all warm and fuzzy.

Callie: Awesome, let's begin then. / Can you stop being so perverted for five minutes?

**2nd:**

Callie: I thought you'd jump at Kronika's offer to make Shao Kahn actually care for you?

Skarlet: I meant it when I said I live only for you, beloved.

Callie: Never expected your loyalty to be so fierce.

**3rd:**

Callie: Care to dance, Skarlet?

Skarlet: It would be my pleasure.

Callie: Watch me lead.

**4th:**

Callie: What are you thinking about?

Skarlet: My thoughts aren't for the public ear.

Callie: Well... forget about it. / Take a cold shower.

**5th:**

Callie: No, you can't take my blood.

Skarlet: Just a taste. For me, dearest?

Callie: But who would stop you, Red?

**6th:**

Skarlet: I love you so much, Callie Ann.

Callie: Why are we fighting, then?

Skarlet: This is Couples' Counseling.

**7th:**

Skarlet: I adore that you refuse to keep our relationship a secret.

Callie: Why would I? / You're the Ella to my Duke.

Skarlet: Personally, most detest my presence. / I am moved by your choice of words.

**8th:**

Skarlet: My better half.

Callie: Oh, you're gonna make me blush, Red.

Skarlet: Seeing you flustered gives me life.

**9th:**

Skarlet: This Okada can fix my problem?

Callie: If he can't, then he may know of someone who can.

Skarlet: We'll see him after this.

**10th:**

Skarlet: I have gotten used to the Shaolin.

Callie: Lao said the same about you. / Don't forget you have to share me with the hubby.

Skarlet: But I love you more. / Clearly you know that, beautiful?

* * *

**Vs. Sareena:**

**1st:**

Callie: What's wrong, Sareena?

Sareena: I feel inadequate compared to Jade.

Callie: Benji will make you feel special, no matter what. / My brother loves you both in different ways.

**2nd:**

Callie: You've been giving everyone at the Estate lustful glares.

Sareena: I've been in heat for weeks.

Callie: Did not need to know that. / How much sex do you really need?

**3rd:**

Callie: I know what it's like to work for a dictator.

Sareena: At least Quan Chi was upfront about his actions.

Callie: You're right about that.

**4th:**

Callie: How's marriage going?

Sareena: Polygamy is quite the experience. / I've never been happier.

Callie: I'm finding that out first hand. / You definitely deserve it.

**5th:**

Sareena: You don't like to wear dresses?

Callie: What's the point in wearing one?

Sareena: Don't you want to feel like a woman?

**6th:**

Sareena: Ms. Mai says that your technique with a knife surpasses hers.

Callie: Mom must've cast an illusion on herself if that's what she thinks.

Sareena: I agree with her that your skills are unlike anything we've ever seen.

**7th:**

Sareena: I would love to see Edenia.

Callie: I don't think the Edenian people would like to see you, however.

Sareena: Their judgments don't concern me. / You and Benny taught me to not care of such trivial matters.

**8th:**

Sareena: I'm elated to have a family who cares for me.

Callie: We're all happy to have you Sareena.

Sareena: No amount of thanks can illustrate my appreciation.

* * *

**Vs. Kitana**

**1st:**

Callie: Greetings, Kitty Kahn.

Kitana: Ugh. Kitty will do just fine.

Callie: Ok, I'll stop now.

**2nd:**

Callie: I'm not going back.

Kitana: Isn't the hatred between us over?

Callie: That doesn't explain the rest of the Edenian populus. / Edenia has become a tainted ground because of your father.

**3rd:**

Callie: I'm not going to your and Liu Kang's wedding.

Kitana: But I have you as a Bridesmaid!

Callie: Make me a Groomsman instead, and I'll consider it. / I refuse to wear a dress.

**4th:**

Kitana: The people wish to apologize for their thinking.

Callie: I'll believe that when pigs fly, Kitty. / Or try to stone us to death.

Kitana: Please consider it, Callie Ann. / Will you always harbor this hate in your heart?

**5th:**

Kitana: Why not return to Edenia?

Callie: Everyone sees me as the realm's biggest villain since the Maddox/Dacarthi war.

Kitana: Let them believe what they wish. / I've already told them the actual truth.

**6th:**

Kitana: With how much you talk of hating Edenia, you've never done anything to show it.

Callie: Don't let that fool you, Kitty. / My hate for the Edenian people will never die.

Kitana: You must learn to let that animosity free from your spirit. / You've become bitter like I nearly did.

* * *

**Vs. Jade**

**1st:**

Callie: I still think your marriage was too early.

Jade: Benjamin and I made it work. / Already casting doubt on our love?

Callie: It's usually me who makes impulsive decisions. / I didn't mean it like that...

**2nd:**

Callie: Want to spar, sister?

Jade: I'm always ready for you, Callie.

Callie: Then let's begin.

**3rd:**

Callie: You want me to train you to be the next General of the Freedom Fighters?

Jade: You are the only General here. / My father used to hold that position.

Callie: I'm quite the hardass. Just a heads up. / Looks like you want to keep the tradition alive.

**4th:**

Jade: I finally have siblings.

Callie: Wonderful, isn't it?

Jade: Yes, after being an only child for so many centuries.

**5th:**

Jade: Any name suggestions for Benjamin's and my first child?

Callie: If it's a boy, Theodore. Dakini, if it's a girl.

Jade: Splendid choices.

**6th:**

Jade: I don't trust Lady Cetrion.

Callie: You shouldn't trust anyone who's just a war ally.

Jade: I'll remember that, Callie Ann.

**7th:**

Jade: I didn't know you were such a prodigal pianist!

Callie: Could've been world-renowned in another lifetime.

Jade: I certainly believe it.

**8th:**

Jade: Have a problem with me?

Callie: You convinced Benji to return to Edenia!? / I don't condone you taking my brother back to that hell hole!

Jade: I didn't force him if that's what you're thinking. / Stop being so damn bitter! / We're going to make our home beneficial for everyone.

* * *

**Vs. Tanya**

**1st:**

Callie: Ugh. It's you.

Tanya: Disappointed?

Callie: I'm disappointed in your lack of a spine.

**2nd:**

Callie: If you confessed to Benji all those years ago, we wouldn't be enemies.

Tanya: But I relish being your enemy. / I'll dispose of you first before turning my attention to those two whores.

Callie: Fucking sicko. / And you wonder why my brother despises you.

**3rd:**

Callie: Why'd it have to be you of all people?

Tanya: It's terrific to see you, Callie Ann.

Callie: For the love of Argus, do you ever shut the hell up!?

**4th:**

Callie: You have shitty taste in men.

Tanya: Aren't you dating the junior Shaolin? / Why speak of your brother in that manner?

Callie: Don't you dare speak about my husband when you slept with Rain of all people. / Either I deal with you, or Jade will.

**5th:**

Tanya: Edenian Lapdog!

Callie: Bi-Polar Harlot!

Tanya: Go to hell, Callie!

**6th:**

Tanya: Damn you and Earthrealm friends!

Callie: Don't be mad that I took and will always take the winning side. / Loyalty goes a long way, Tanya.

Tanya: Your luck is about to run out! / But makes you basic in the long run.

**7th:**

Tanya: I will slaughter anyone who gets in my way of your brother's love and affection.

Callie: Funny, but that's impossible. / You'll never kill me, idiot.

Tanya: And I'll start with you. / Oh, watch me.

**8th:**

Tanya: Where's the loyalty, Callie?

Callie: You wouldn't know loyalty if it ran you over with a Thirteen Wheeler.

Tanya: Always with the metaphors. / If Benny were mine, I'd show him loyalty that'll make Jade jealous!

**And finally, we get to Benjamin.**

* * *

**Vs. Kenshi**

**1st:**

Benji: Is there any cure for your blindness?

Kenshi: Not that I am aware of. / My affliction is due to the supernatural.

Benji: I'll see if I can find something. / All the more reason for Shang Tsung to suffer.

**2nd:**

Benji: You need a doctor, Kenshi?

Kenshi: I am not hurt, Ben.

Benji: Not yet, you are.

**3rd:**

Benji: You wish to learn Sambo as well?

Kenshi: I see no harm in doing so. / Another art for me to master.

Benji: You're already a master at Judo. / Nothing wrong with continual growth.

**4th:**

Kenshi: My weapon is clearly superior to yours.

Benji: A Blessed Sword is much better than a Baton.

Kenshi: Alas, anything you use is a deadly weapon.

**5th:**

Kenshi: So there's no cure to my blindness?

Benji: Unfortunately, no. / My apologies.

Kenshi: I can't fault you for trying. / Guess you can't cure the supernatural.

**6th:**

Kenshi: My son doesn't respect you at all, Doctor.

Benji: No one does, at first. / His eyes will open if I scare him while under my care.

Kenshi: Takeda will require more discipline. / Don't be too harsh with him.

* * *

**Vs. Benjamin Maddox (Mirror Match)**

**1st:**

Benji: Kronika is tampering with time again.

Benji: She doesn't know when to quit.

Benji: Let's go and teach her a lesson.

**2nd:**

Benji: You have a Jade and Sareena too?

Benji: No, I have a Jade and a Li Mei. / Shame on you for fornicating with a demoness.

Benji: Wonder how'd that happen? / Don't belittle my second wife.

**3rd:**

Benji: What's the meaning of this?

Benji: I found a way to gain your form, Doctor.

Benji: This time, I will FINISH YOU, sorcerer!

**4th:**

Benji: What's different in your timeline?

Benji: Jade and I rule Edenia as its King and Queen.

Benji: Us ruling Edenia? / I'll stick with Earthrealm, thank you. / That actually sounds appealing.

**5th:**

Benji: Do you have a Doctorate as well?

Benji: Yes. In Physics.

Benji: Tch. That doesn't count. / Poser.

**6th:**

Benji: You married Tanya!?

Benji: Her soul was corrupted by Shinnok! / We fell in love after I purified her soul.

Benji: She chose that path willingly! / I'll stick with Jade. You can keep that harlot.

* * *

**Vs. Quan Chi**

**1st:**

Benji: Leave me be, sorcerer.

Quan Chi: Lord Shinnok desires your company.

Benji: Tell him I'll never turn my back on Earthrealm or my family.

**2nd:**

Benji: Why the sour look?

Quan Chi: I've been a Warlock for far longer than, yet you are my equal.

Benji: I'm better than your equal, Quan Chi. / Allow me to validate that statement.

**3rd:**

Benji: You and your lord's twisted goals end now.

Quan Chi: You will not stop us from creating hell on earth.

Benji: I can and will. / Obviously, you haven't seen me at my best.

**4th:**

Quan Chi: Serve me in the Netherrealm.

Benji: Take my soul, and Okada eradicates your entire cult. / On a cold day in hell.

Quan Chi: Lord Shinnok will protect me from him. / That can be arranged. / Your wives shall suffer for your insolence.

**5th:**

Quan Chi: Your bird is an excellent scout.

Benji: Leave Lulie out of this.

Quan Chi: She'll become my most prized trophy.

**6th:**

Quan Chi: Combined, no one can stop us. / Even Lord Shinnok cannot oppose us if we work together.

Benji: Tempting, but I'll take a hard pass.

Quan Chi: Then die. / You'll regret bypassing my offer.

* * *

**Vs. Kano:**

**1st:**

Benji: How did you get your legs fixed?

Kano: Shang Tsung and Quan Chi's magic fixed them right up.

Benji: Ugh. I'll deal with them later. / They're next after I dispose of you.

**2nd:**

Benji: I thought you were scared of me?

Kano: I'd rather deal with you than an angry Kronika. / The sight of you makes me laugh.

Benji: A decision you'll soon regret. / I'll relieve you of your services to that Titan.

**3rd:**

Benji: Have you no heart?

Kano: Havin' a heart doesn't pay tha bills, Doc.

Benji: Much like not having a heart will kill you. / Then I'll harbor no reservations for this.

**4th:**

Kano: How much to fix me eye?

Benji: I'd instead take your other one, so you know how Kenshi feels.

Kano: Get ya grubby hands off of it!

**5th:**

Kano: We should work togetha'.

Benji: Never happening. / Go beg to someone else.

Kano: C'mon we'd make a killin'! / Like you do to your green-eyed hooker?

**6th:**

Kano: Where's ya loyalty?

Benji: You of all people shouldn't be lecturing me about loyalty, Scruffy.

Kano: Oy! I ain't scruffy!

* * *

**Vs. Skarlet**

**1st:**

Benji: Came for my blood, Skarlet?

Skarlet: I merely ask for help with my affliction.

Benji: I do not know enough about Blood Magic to help you. / Okada is of better help than I am.

**2nd:**

Benji: I hope you've been adjusting to Earthrealm.

Skarlet: My darling Callie Ann has made the transition heavenly.

Benji: Good to know. / At least she's keeping you in check.

**3rd:**

Benji: Problem?

Skarlet: Not with you, per se. / More so with your wife, Doctor.

Benji: I can only guess with who. / Any issues with Jade, you answer to me.

**4th:**

Skarlet: The way you use that baton is devastating.

Benji: Pankration is a simple but destructive martial art.

Skarlet: Show me your prowess.

**5th:**

Skarlet: Greetings, brother.

Benji: Still odd to hear that from you.

Skarlet: But we are now siblings through in-laws.

**6th:**

Skarlet: Will you teach me about Soul Magic?

Benji: You can barely handle Blood Magic, sister.

Skarlet: I will show you I'm more than capable.

* * *

**Vs. Sareena**

**1st:**

Benji: How are things, sweetie?

Sareena: Wonderful, now that you're here. / Better than I could possibly imagine.

Benji: Glad to hear you're happy. / You read my mind.

**2nd:**

Benji: You wish to spar?

Sareena: A fantastic way to bond, don't you think?

Benji: Sure, until someone gets unintentionally hurt.

**3rd:**

Benji: I do not wish to hurt you, Sareena.

Sareena: Don't want me to pin you on the floor?

Benji: Nevermind, let's go. / I secretly love your aggression.

**4th:**

Benji: You looked beautiful in your wedding dress.

Sareena: My thanks, but I'll stick with black and red.

Benji: Agreed. You look even better in familiar colors.

**5th:**

Benji: Didn't mean to bruise your stomach, Sareena.

Sareena: Don't worry, your touch is soothing.

Benji: Please stop making everything sexual.

**6th:**

Benji: I've been thinking...

Sareena: Yes, lover?

Benji: Do you want to bear a child as well?

**7th:**

Sareena: Bless Okada for allowing us to meet.

Benji: I expect nothing but happiness with you by my side.

Sareena: As do I. / And a lot of excitement.

**8th:**

Sareena: You make me feel so loved, Benny.

Benji: Why fight me, then?

Sareena: To show you that love hurts, dearie. / I like it rough sometimes.

**9th:**

Sareena: At times, I think that you favor Jade over me.

Benji: I'd never treat you any less than I would her. / You and I both know that's not true.

Sareena: Show me with actions, not words. / You're right, I apologize for insinuating that.

**10th:**

Sareena: Tell me again, please?

Benji: I will always love you, Sareena.

Sareena: It sounds so euphoric when you say it.

**11th:**

Sareena: Jade and I are thankful to share you.

Benji: I'm lucky you both love me and each other.

Sareena: And we always will, husband.

**12th:**

Sareena: I propose a date night with the three of us.

Benji: What did you have in mind?

Sareena: Dinner, a night walk, and passionate lovemaking till the break of dawn.

* * *

**Vs. Kitana**

**1st:**

Benji: Liu Kang sure is smitten with you.

Kitana: The feeling is undoubtedly mutual on my end.

Benji: May you have a happy life together.

**2nd:**

Benji: I can't be a groomsman at your wedding.

Kitana: Why not?

Benji: The Groom's Godfather can't be a Groomsman. / Our relation is too close.

**3rd:**

Benji: I'm glad we ended our family's rivalry.

Kitana: Too much innocent blood was spilled for generations.

Benji: May this be the start of a new friendship.

**4th:**

Benji: A position for me?

Kitana: To become Edenia's prime Doctor and assist me in establishing relations with other realms.

Benji: Meet my conditions, and I'll consider your offer.

**5th:**

Kitana: Benjamin, a word.

Benji: Why brandish those fans?

Kitana: One of the many languages we both speak.

**6th:**

Kitana: Liu Kang has done everything and then some.

Benji: You deserve happiness, Kitty.

Kitana: Bless you, Benjamin.

**7th:**

Kitana: What Tanya did was wrong.

Benji: Will you help Jade and I find her? / I nearly fell for her seduction.

Kitana: You both can count on me. / Execution is the only way to stop Tanya's trickery.

**8th:**

Kitana: Is something wrong with Jade?

Benji: She keeps insisting we should all live in Edenia.

Kitana: Listen to your wife when she speaks, Benjamin. / Don't hang onto that anger like your sister. / Your bitterness will only seep into your marriage.

* * *

**Vs. Jade**

**1st:**

Benji: Why are we fighting again?

Jade: Callie is nowhere to be found, and I want to spar. / A wife needs to keep her husband in shape.

Benji: But I don't want to hurt you. / In battle or in the bedroom?

**2nd:**

Benji: What is it, beloved?

Jade: Kitana desires a double date. / I wish for us to spend time away from the others.

Benji: Do I have a say, or did you already agree? / Some vacation time will do us some good.

**3rd:**

Benji: No, I can't resurrect Destiny.

Jade: How come? / Then she's truly gone.

Benji: It's a blacklisted spell in the school of Necromancy. / I'm deeply sorry.

**4th:**

Benji: Why are you still trying to bring Edenia back?

Jade: It's our birth realm and identity, Ben. / You and your sister weren't the only ones who lost everything.

Benji: You need to accept that it's gone. / I... just don't know, Jade.

**5th:**

Benji: Should I be worried about Kotal?

Jade: A matter I'll deal with personally. / Did you already forget my wedding vows to you and Sareena?

Benji: Don't get too violent, honey. / Never again will I question your love and loyalty.

**6th:**

Benji: May our marriage be a long and prosperous.

Jade: As long as our lives. / With nothing but happy and joyous moments.

Benji: As well as in the next one. / Until the end of time.

**7th:**

Benji: I remember the first time we met.

Jade: You changed my life that day.

Benji: You were always more than a pretty face and gorgeous body.

**8th:**

Jade: Will you come back to Edenia, beloved?

Benji: Earthrealm is my home now, Jade. / Only if Sareena comes with us.

Jade: I understand, but the people have long since forgiven you. / I love Sareena just as much as you do.

**9th:**

Jade: Can you make me a new dress?

Benji: Don't expect it to be done in a day or two.

Jade: Patience is a virtue of mine.

**10th:**

Jade: I love you, Ben.

Benji: I love you too, but where is this going?

Jade: A prelude for later tonight with our other wife.

**11th:**

Jade: What was that song you and Callie Ann were playing at the speakeasy?

Benji: It's called the Koto Song.

Jade: Truly a beautiful piece of music.

**12th:**

Jade: Tanya will pay for plaguing your dreams.

Benji: The nightmares have long since ended, Jade. / Please relax, honey.

Jade: She'll keep tormenting you until I'm dead. / Not until she no longer breathes.

**13th:**

Jade: Will you aid me in finding Tanya?

Benji: I made a promise and intend on keeping it.

Jade: That is why I love you. / My mother's murderer will finally be brought to justice.

**14th:**

Jade: There's something I need to tell you.

Benji: Jade...?

Jade: I'm pregnant...

* * *

**Vs. Tanya**

**1st:**

Benji: Will you ever leave me alone?

Tanya: Not until you realize what you're missing out on. / Reconsider my proposition

Benji: Becoming your King is akin to torture. / Then you leave me no choice.

**2nd:**

Benji: How did you evade Lulie?

Tanya: Sleep with me and find out. / Dark magic has its benefits.

Benji: Nevermind. Keep your blasted secret. / Not at the cost of your soul and allegiance.

**3rd:**

Benji: You again!?

Tanya: I'll always be around, Benny.

Benji: I'm going to enjoy bludgeoning you with my baton.

**4th:**

Benji: Sorry, Tanya. In another life, perhaps.

Tanya: If I can't have you, no one will. / We do end up married in Kronika's new era.

Benji: I'll be damned if I let you murder anyone else. / Not my idea of a prosperous future.

**5th:**

Benji: Things could've turned out differently, you know?

Tanya: If I just came to you instead of committing betrayal? / I sense a 'but' coming.

Benji: I really would've considered courting you. / You've crossed the point of no return.

**6th:**

Tanya: All I ask is that you give me a chance.

Benji: Rain wasn't enough for you anymore?

Tanya: Merely a distraction until you saw the light. / You were always what I yearned for in a man.

**7th:**

Tanya: Imagine the love that could blossom between us.

Benji: You call it love. I call it an obsession. / I'll never romantically involve myself with the one who doomed Edenia.

Tanya: How else was I going to grab your attention? / You speak as though you cared for our home.

**8th:**

Tanya: I will assassinate that she-beast and take my time with Jade in front of you.

Benji: Then watch me tear your soul with a clear conscious. / Depriving me of my happiness earns you a one-way ticket to hell.

Tanya: Touched a soft spot in that heart of yours, didn't I? / I _am_ hell!

**9th:**

Tanya: Problem, Benny?

Benji: I fear your creepy levels of tenacity and affection are contagious.

Tanya: My love for you will never die whether you like it or not.

**10th:**

Tanya: Jade and Sareena are sired with children!?

Benji: I'm just as shocked as you are. / Jealous, Tanya?

Tanya: That was supposed to be me carrying your offspring! / All the more reason to kill them!

* * *

**A/N: Good lord, this took forever!**

**Sorry this took so long, but ever since the school year began, I have had a lot less free time. So I managed to churn this out in the past few weeks. With that being said I can't give you all a timeframe as to when the first official Bonus Chapter of this Arc will be released, but I hope that this, the Kombatant Koncepts as well as Arc II will keep you guys entertained until I get the green light to release another chapter. Until then, thank you all very much for the support, leave a Review and or a PM telling me what you think, and I'll see you guys soon.**

**Later!**

**\- Salty.**


	25. Bonus Chapter 3: Know Thy Family

**A/N: Hey, how's everyone doing? It's time we get back to the proper chapters. The story picks up a day or two after Benji, Jade, and Sareena get hitched together. For those of you who wanted to see the wedding, sorry. With that out of the way, we can start heading for Arc III. Enjoy yourselves.**

**Currently listening to Come Original by 311.**

* * *

**Two Months after Earthrealm won her permanent freedom from Shao Kahn & two days after Benji, Jade, and Sareena's wedding.**

**Netherrealm Wastelands; Unknown time.**

**Benjamin's POV**

So much for resting easy.

Of all the times for Okada to take me for an excursion, he chooses a couple of days after I became a married man, at the crack of dawn no less. After arriving in the city, we headed for the wastelands, a place Okada explicitly told me not to enter for any reason at all. This whole situation is so damn irksome.

"Okada." I started.

He stopped and turned, so we're facing each other. "Yes, Benjamin?"

"Why are we wandering the wasteland? You told me not to when you began training me. And now we're trekking the place as lost children." This circumstance was making me a bit antsy. "Can you explain why we're doing this?"

"Calm, Benjamin. No need to rush." Okada told me. "I know what I told you over 10,000 plus years ago. You and I are much more powerful now since that point. I only told you not to traverse here because you weren't strong enough. The renegade demons occupying this area are attracted to weakness. If you didn't listen to me back then, they most likely would've killed you on sight. But now that sufficient time has passed and you've completed the initial path of being a Warlock, they will think twice about attacking you."

At least I know why he wasn't breathing down my back about traversing the wastelands, but that still didn't explain why we're down here in the first place. At any rate, we pick up the pace after stopping momentarily.

"Ok, that's one question answered. But you still didn't explain why you brought me here," I mildly expressed, recollecting what my uncle did to both Quan Chi and Shao Kahn, the thought bringing a chill up my spine. "I remember what you told me at the Coliseum, how I only scratched the surface of my ability. How? Despite everything I can do, it's merely the tip of the iceberg?"

I knew Okada was powerful but to have two of the greatest threats against the realms cowering with relative ease? I'd hate to see Emperor Duffeck on the clock if my uncle's power was any indication.

"Yes, nephew. Your potential is frightening; in fact," Okada informed me. "We're traveling to a Monolith, specifically a Summoner's Monolith. A long time ago, Monoliths served as a power source for Mages who trained down here. Back then, training in the city was banned, and you had to travel through the wasteland and find a Monolith to further your sorcery. I had to do that. Otherwise, I would've never gotten used to casting spells in this environment."

Very interesting. To my knowledge, only the more renowned Warlocks can survive in this setting. The fact my uncle and I are down here and still alive speaks volumes for how far we've come to honing our abilities with even more to gain. I'm not sure if I should be excited or fearful. Power corrupts, and I'm no exception.

"But you're not training me anymore, Okada, nor do I have any interest in doing so again since I'm married now. The regimen was so demanding; it became routine for us to puke twice a week. So why are we heading to a Summoner's Monolith?" I shot at him.

Learning Necromancy was useful and saved mine and many other lives, specifically the Freedom Fighters back when Edenia wasn't under Shao Kahn's control. But at the end of the day, I couldn't learn resurrection because it was and still blacklisted, much to my disappointment. It was a golden opportunity to expand my powers further and bring back all those lost in the invasion and Jerrod's rule beforehand.

My family, the Freedom Fighters, Jade's mother, and countless others.

"That's because the regimen we used belonged to the Emperor. He recommended it to me when he learned I had you as my student. In all honesty, Emperor Duffeck has expressed interest in you since you gained the ability to enter the city despite only knowing healing magic at the time. One day, I'll take you to meet him. The reason why we're going to a Summoner's Monolith is that you are more than ready to ascend to the next level of Necromancy. It is time for you to branch from the generic Warlock title, my boy." Okada answered as we delved deeper into the wastes of hell. "As I mentioned back in Outworld, I've watched you and Callie Ann after your arrival in Outworld. And the moment I saw your little raven told me you were ready. I thought you'd become a sorcerer like me, but seeing that little raven made realize that it wasn't meant to be. All spells you swiftly learned according to my recollection were all summoning spells whether it be skeletons, various demons, and Oni. And- Pardon, what's your raven's name again?"

"Lulie," I answered bluntly.

"Right. Lulie answering your every beck and call made me think. I brought it to Emperor Duffeck's attention, and he informed me of a Summoner's Monolith. You see, Monoliths started becoming useless when Duffeck gave the green flag to have Mages train in the city, so he had every one of them torn down and rebuilt. They now serve new purposes depending on what Monolith we head towards," my uncle elaborated.

"What's the purpose of a Summoner's Monolith?" I asked.

"To solidify your title as a Summoner and to give you a Summoner's Kontract, allowing you to specialize in summoning any one creature. Considering you already have Lulie, your specialty will most likely be Birds from the different mythos." Okada then gave me a wry smile. "I am a little jealous of you, Benjamin. A Sorcerer's Monolith is a lot more generic in its purpose. The only thing granted to me was my Crescent Moon Staff and my Skeletal Bird Familiar."

"That doesn't count as a Summoning spell?" I questioned. "What's the difference between Lulie and your Skeletal Bird?"

"For one, Lulie is alive," Okada pointed out. "What I forgot to tell you about soul infusion is the effects vary depending on the species. Humanoids have the most basic effect, the purification of a soul. A bird? On top of making them nearly impossible to kill and tripling their intelligence, soul infusion also amplifies a bird's most powerful trait."

"In other words, on top of regular intelligence, Lulie became even smarter because she's a Raven?" I finished for him.

Okada nodded. "Correct, which explains why she can summon portals, understand you and can hear your call from distant realms. Lulie will only grow smarter as the intelligence increase isn't a one and done, but continuously gradual. I wouldn't be surprised if she begins speaking to you like a normal human. The soul infusion also multiplied her loyalty, to you specifically. I can make a solid guess that she views her relationship with you as a master/servant relationship. If you give her a command, she most likely feels obligated to complete. Failure is not an option to her should you have a command. It's my firm belief Lulie will only take orders from you."

Holy shit. That's a lot to consider. "All because I performed a soul infusion spell on her?"

"You did save her life, Benjamin," Okada reminded me. "Doing that multiplied her loyalty and her intelligence by tenfold, I assume. She probably loves you much akin to a child who loves his or her parents."

We both stopped in front of what looked to be our destination, a giant Monolith with significant orange texts on either side.

"Ah, here we are!" Okada stated, giving me an eager look before motioning at the construct. "Go ahead. I'll watch for anything suspicious."

I nodded to my mentor before cautiously walking to the Monolith. The presence of it is indeed daunting, and I felt lost as to what I should do. That's when a heavenly voice practically sang in my ear.

"_**Greetings, Doctor. I've been waiting for you.**_" It called out to me.

Ok, now I'm freaked out. "Waiting? You knew I was coming?"

"_**Yes, I did,**_" the voice confirmed before instructing, "_**Please, place your hand upon the Monolith.**_"

"Can Okada hear you too?" I asked, clearly in awe at the scene.

"_**No, since he is not a Summoner like you,**_" it told me. "_**Now, your hand, please. Let me feel your warm palm on my Monolith.**_"

Taking a big gulp, I hesitantly placed my hand on the Monolith as instructed. The giant symbols glowed a violent, vibrant orange. I reactively lifted my hand, but the voice stopped me.

"_**Not yet, Doctor. Just a few more moments,**_" she said. "_**Trust in me.**_"

Trust. Heh, mother always told me not to trust strangers. But now here I am abiding the orders of a formless voice in my head. At any rate, I keep my hand on the structure until the symbols stop glowing. Then the voice came back.

"_**Ah, Benjamin Maddox. Quite a story surrounds you. I am more than happy to grant you the title and power of a Summoner. Take your hand off of my Monolith and kneel on one knee.**_"

I do as the voice commands, and I kneel on my right knee.

"_**Look up,**_" she told me.

Looking upward, I see an intense light. Despite its bright glow, it didn't blind me. Okada, to my surprise, can see it as well and expressed his shock.

"In all of my years..." was all my uncle could say.

"_**I've not had visitors in millennia. You and your teacher are the first in a very long time, Benjamin Maddox. My name is Phae, and I will grant you the Summoner's Kontract,**_" the entity said. "_**Stand.**_"

I do as she says, mindful that this was a very powerful entity. "To fulfill and sign the contract, you merely must show me your first familiar," Phae pointed out.

"But I do not have a familiar," I admitted.

She shook her head. "You may not think so but your raven, due to what she is now capable of, is most definitely a familiar. Now show me."

I whistled twice to summon Lulie, and as usual, she flew through her portal and landed on my shoulder, routinely cuddling my neck to show affection. I scratched the top of her head as a response.

Phae smiled giddily. "_**A beautiful raven she is. Lulie was her name correct?**_" I nod to confirm. "_**Wonderful. You've fulfilled the Kontract, Benjamin Maddox! You are now a Summoner!**_"

At that moment, I felt a burning sensation all across my back, the pain unbearable. It forced me to land on my hands and knees. My yells of pain echoed throughout the Netherrealm's vast wastelands. The pain kept dragging on and on, and I feared that it would never end. Thankfully, the throbbing subsided as quickly as it came, allowing me to stand back on my feet. What the hell just happened?

"_**My apologies, Benjamin Maddox. But to complete the Kontract, I had to burn the mark of the Summoner on your person. It currently resides on your back in the form of a Yatagarasu. You now can summon winged creatures from various forms of mythologies. I look forward to what you do with your newfound powers, Doctor. I have high hopes for you.**_" Phae remarked before ascending out of sight. "Until next time."

Phae's voice, along with her presence, completely disappears as I compose myself after this out of body experience. I sense an abundance of raw, unrestrained power within me. Can't say I won't enjoy having the freedom to wield it, but this newfound strength will make me an even bigger target from here on out.

Okada walked up to me and patted my shoulder. "How are you feeling? Is your back in pain?"

I shook my head. "Not anymore. Do all mages have marks of their title?"

He nodded. "I have one. Madeline does as well. Even Quan Chi and Callie Ann have marks. Quan Chi's markings across his face symbolize his sorcery. Your sister's mark is more concealed due to it being in her eye."

"Yours and Mother's?" I queried.

"My mark is a Crescent Moon over my heart. Madeline has a White Swan Irezumi akin to your Yatagarasu Irezumi, but I'm not exactly sure where on her skin." Okada then threw his hands up. "But the ritual is complete! You are now a Summoner proper! This day is merely the true beginning of what you can do now, Benjamin. But I will leave you to figure it out."

This is beyond my wildest dreams. I can now summon creatures from different points and time and bend them to my will. However, I won't abuse this gift as it will surely haunt me should I do so. Even now, my focus isn't on them at the moment, more so on my two wives.

Jade and Sareena.

Though our joint wedding was only a few days ago, the entire scene felt like a fairy tale. Everyone invited enjoyed the festivities, music, and just being around one another. I couldn't describe the joy radiating in the room that day.

Both my spouses looked elegant when they walked down the aisle, my mother holding each of their arms. Neither followed the traditional route of wearing pure white on our special day since our union was anything but ordinary. Sareena opted for a loose-fitting, white and black gown reaching to her lower calves that allowed her room to walk without issue, dark eye shadow around her eyes with red lipstick. On the other hand, Jade truly represented what an Edenian Goddess looked like in books. She wore an incredibly tight green and black gown, no makeup except for the same colored lipstick Sareena had. Her hair was neatly done up into ox horns, the other strands braided behind her back.

I'm the luckiest man in the universe.

Thankfully, the ceremony went without a hitch, Kitana conducting everything to perfection. Raiden and the others were in attendance, watching with happiness. Callie Ann sat next to Kung Lao and Skarlet, all three enjoying the moment. Mother could barely restrain her tears as she watched me, her eldest child, become a husband to two beautiful women.

Not as soon as the rings were handed out and Kitana said, 'You may kiss the brides,' I first gave Jade a longing kiss before doing the same with Sareena. Then, we surprised everyone by coming together for a three-way kiss, careful not to get carried away.

As expected, the reception was lively. We all danced, ate, and talked about all we endured and how to look forward to a bright future. I made sure Jade and Sareena had equal time to share our first dance. Each woman sported smiles that made my face turn red during our tender moment.

The celebration lasted late into the night as my two wives and I headed for bed. I know most would probably consummate on their wedding night, but we chose not to due to Jade and Sareena still recovering from their injuries, no thanks to Tanya. I reduced the timetable by one month after working extensively to patch them up. Jade's ribs are a bit tender, but she feels much better and should be fully healthy in a few weeks. Sareena healed much quicker and surprised us both by saying we should wait until Jade recovered entirely to have a proper wedding night.

I think it's safe to say Jade and Sareena care a lot for one another and not just me.

"Come, let's head back to the city and I'll send you back to the Trainer's Estate. I know you're anxious to be in your wives' arms again." Okada drew me out of my thoughts as he started for the city.

I glanced at Lulie, and she cawed softly before cuddling my neck once again. Smiling, I scratched the top of her head appreciatively. "Come on, Lulie. It'd be rude of us to lag."

With that, I quickly caught up to my uncle, excited to head home to my loves.

When we arrived back at the city, before we could enter Okada's house, a guard stopped us. "Okada. The Emperor requests your presence. It's urgent," the soldier said.

My uncle furrowed his brows. "Benjamin-"

"No need. I'll see myself back to Earthrealm. It isn't really wise to keep Emperor Duffeck waiting. We'll talk later, uncle." I say before making my way to Okada's house. Lulie remained on my shoulder throughout the trip back to Netherrealm Society, and then that's when the previously unheard of happened.

"Sir Okada is quite the character, isn't he?"

I stopped walking and looked at Lulie, eyes widening immensely. "Did you just speak?"

She giggled or tried to, a caw coming out instead. "Oh, I guess laughter is beyond my power for now. But yes, Sir Ben. Sir Okada said that it wouldn't be a shock if I started speaking. I guess talk was kind of a trigger word. I just thought of speaking to you, and the words just left my mouth," she explained. "Don't confuse my tone for a stoic state of mind. I'm actually elated. But I guess I can't express an emotional tone yet. Hopefully, that will change with time. You were to return home, yes? Then don't let this discovery stop you. Onward, Sir Ben!" Lulie proclaimed.

As if this day can get any weirder. First, I become a Summoner, now Lulie starts speaking English. Anyway, after I... eh, we go inside Okada's house away from prying eyes, I cast the portal and pass through to finally arrive back at the Trainer's Estate. I hear various conversations throughout the house. Some were about me, some were not.

"Sir Ben." Lulie caught my attention.

"Yes, Lulie?" I replied.

"I don't have a doubt you have questions. How about we find a place where no one can interrupt us, and I'll answer any questions you have?" my raven suggested.

I wanted to go back to sleep, but the offer was too tempting to pass up. "Alright. I know just the place."

The Room of Silence. When we enter the room, I sit on the floor as if meditating. Lulie landed on my legs and made herself comfortable. "So! Let's hear it."

I wonder what I should ask her first? Well, let's get the most glaring one out of the way now. "When I saved your life and sent you back out to the wild, you came back. Why?"

"Oh, that's easy. My flock went south because of my injury. I was flying with them but got hit with a bolt of lightning over a large temple where the roof was exposed. I somehow landed in front of the Estate where you noticed me. When you set me free, I immediately flew back to where the flock normally resides, but they were all gone. When I noticed how cold it was getting, I realized they wandered south. So I thought quickly and somehow realized you were still here. That was when I made the decision to stay with you. I harbor no regrets since then." She answered.

Her explanation made a lot of sense, and that's when it dawned on me. Raiden accidentally hit her with a bolt of lightning. Then I thought of something else. "Wait. Ravens aren't native to China."

"We aren't. But I'm speaking English so were you really expecting logic to apply here, Sir? You're smarter than that," Lulie responded.

Seems she got sarcasm down pat if that response was any indication. "Fair enough. Next question. Where do you go after you execute my commands?"

"Another easy question. I have a section of the Nexus too," she answered.

Call my interest piqued "Can you take me there?"

Lulie shook her head. "I wouldn't suggest it. It's just a cage that fits me. Unless you want to end up with cuts, bruises, and markings all over your body."

"How did you get access to the Nexus? You're not a Mage in any way shape or form." I pointed out.

"My mind is an extension of yours. I can't cast many spells, mind you, but one of those spells is a portal to the Nexus. A case of the more you learn, the more I learn. But the gap between us in that sense is still gargantuan," my raven explained.

Ah, very interesting. "Is there anything the soul infusion now prevents you from doing?"

She paused for a moment. "Well, gaining a new soul and receiving my powers cost me my fertility. I cannot have children. But to be honest, I never wanted offspring even when I was just a normal raven. Another fact I'm thankful for, the way I see it."

"Do you ever want to find your flock?" I inquired.

"Nope. I'm here to stay until your dying breath, Sir," Lulie answered with finality.

I stroked her head, and she shivered in delight. "I'm glad you're here to stay. Despite being a raven, you're certainly powerful. I wouldn't want it any other way. Last question."

"I'm all ears," she replied.

"How do you view our relationship?" I asked.

"You're my boss. Therefore, if you tell me to do something, it will be done as quickly and efficiently as I possibly can. But do keep in mind that while I can do the difficult, I can't do the impossible. Not immediately anyway." Lulie's confidence was apparent as she shook a little more in my lap.

That was insightful. I'm out of questions for now as I softly grabbed Lulie before standing back up. She flew around my head before landing back on my shoulder.

"I take it that you don't have any more questions for me?" she asked.

"No, I do not. You may go now." I say dismissing her.

"Yes, Sir. Until next time. I hope to have a better understanding of tone when next I see you." With that, Lulie flew into a small portal sending her back to the Nexus.

Now, what's next for me? I swiftly decided to go back to sleep. Spending so much time in the Netherrealm and receiving that mark placed a lot of strain on my body. After I wake up, I should look into if AOI learned anything with the information Lulie gave her on the Red Dragon. I yawned, the thought of sleep occupying my mind before exiting the Room of Silence. I made my way through the Estate's various halls. But as I near the door to my, Jade, and Sareena's room, a familiar voice called for me.

"Benji! I finally found you!"

I turn to see my sister, who looks like she just woke up if her bed head was any indication. Thank goodness she dressed decently. I yawn again before greeting her. "Sleep well, Cal?"

"More or less." Cal then placed her hand on her hip. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you ever since I woke up."

My constant yawning was becoming a sign that I needed to sleep, Cal noticing as well. "I was in the Netherrealm with Okada and lost all sense of time because I woke up in his house. I don't want to even begin thinking about how he got me there without waking Sareena or Jade because they were sandwiching me." I rubbed my eyes. What time is it?"

"Two O'Clock!" Dammit, why does she have to yell? "What time did Uncle Okada snatch you? And what were you doing in hell?"

Cal's barrage of questions was not helping matters at all. I'm nearly on the verge of collapsing. "We wandered the wastes looking for a Summoner's Monolith to officially mark me as a Summoner. If it's Two O'Clock, then that means it must've taken hours. No doubt my sleep schedule is beyond messed up because of it." I answered before yawning once more.

Cal nodded in agreement. "Oh yeah. Your sleep schedule is beyond fucked, Benji. The only way to fix it is to stay up and go to sleep when Sareena and/or Jade turn in for the night."

Her suggestion did make sense. This is going to be a long day for me from the look of things.

"I think you're right, Cal. Oh, this is going to stink." I said before another yawn escapes my mouth as I stretched my limbs. "Good thing I have things to do. Conversing with AOI about what I found in Shao Kahn's library, checking in with Raiden, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Kitty. Cleaning the Record Room." I spoke of my to-do list into existence.

"Well, at least you'll be keeping yourself busy," Cal remarked. "The day will be over before you know it. Speaking of things to do, mind adding one more thing to that list?"

"And that would be?" I asked.

"Argus, that white-bearded bastard broke my Combat Knife you gave me for my birthday. Can you make me a new one? I'm asking you now rather than later because I know how long it takes for you to make a weapon from scratch. If you do this first, then I won't bug you about it for the next who knows how many days until you make it for me," my sister requested.

I scratched my cheeks, feeling a full beard protruding from my skin. Looks like I need to add shaving this facial hair off. But at any rate, Cal was right. Making a new Dagger for her does take a lot of time. If I do this now, then the rest of the bucket list will breeze by. I yawn again before complying to my sister's request.

"Sure. Best get it out of the way now." I responded.

Or that's what I thought was going to happen. Before we head to the armory inside the basement, another familiar voice rang out in my ears.

"Benny! There you are!" Sareena nearly yelled.

I scratched the inside of my ear at the shrill sound. "Hi, honey. But can you be a little quieter? I'm not really awake right now."

Who am I kidding? I could never stay mad at Sareena, even if I wanted to. Besides, like me, she and Jade are probably still riding an emotional high after our wedding. Stepping forward, I gave my wife a soft kiss on her forehead. Sareena smiled but quickly replaced it with a concerned expression as she viewed my dreary eyes.

"You look sleep-deprived. Did Okada take you to the Netherrealm?" she asked before shaking her head. "Better yet, don't answer. I know how screwy the time difference is between the two realms. I can't believe he just up and took you while we were sleeping!" I absently nodded before walking the other way. Sareena managed to impede my path. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Cal and I are heading down to the armory. I have to make her a new Knife, sweetie. Argus did break her last one." I answer truthfully. Sareena seeing me in this state wasn't really happy with my honest answer.

Sareena looked horrified that I said that with no regard for my wellbeing. "In this state? Benny, you're overworking yourself! Don't you think you deserve to rest after everything you and Callie have done?"

"Yes, but-" I tried to voice a rebuttal.

"But nothing, Benny." Sareena halted any chance for me to explain. "You've had a hand in freeing Earthrealm from Outworld twice, remember? Not to mention two days ago, you, Jade, and myself were wedded together, meaning you're a newlywed. I get it you like to stay busy, but you should not be working in this condition." She then outstreched her arms to prove her point. "You can barely stand!"

I hated to admit it, but my wife was correct in her observation. I'm teetering on the edge of just falling asleep here on the floor, possibly causing mass panic within the Estate. If Sareena is this concerned for me, I can only imagine Jade and mother being even more adamant in making sure I get proper rest.

"You are going to sleep right now, regardless of what all you have to do." Sareena came closer and place her hands on my face to stop me from arguing. "For me. Please."

Well, no use in denying her when Sareena got this way. I might have to take her word for it and go to bed. A few hours of rest will do me some good. After all, I still want to spend time with my two wives. Reluctantly, I nodded, which made Sareena breathe a sigh of relief before wrapping her arm around mine.

"You'll do everything on your bucket list after you get some rest. Or tomorrow, whichever works better for your current state." Before dragging me back to our room, Sareena looked back at my sister, who was peeved. "Sorry, big sister. But you know he needs this."

We left the main lounge and entered our shared room where the bed wasn't made up yet. The girls' belongings were all here along with my own. We'll have to make some arrangements here to accommodate more space. It's easy to see we're busting out at the seams.

Sareena caught my attention by kissing my cheek. "I'll clean the basement. We left quite a mess of it from the afterparty. You and Callie's playing with Ms. Mai's singing was wonderful. I recall Jackson, Kung Lao, and Kitty were in tears from the performance. It's the least I could do for you after everything you and Callie have done."

Her soft voice put more ease on my conscious as Sareena guided me to our shared bed before easing me into the mattress. Already I feel much better. Continuously working in an exhausted state would've left me useless for at least a few days.

"Wait," I stopped Sareena from leaving. "Where's Jade?"

"She was talking to Ms. Mai and Kitana last time I saw her," Sareena told me. "I'm not sure what about though. Maybe you can ask when you see her."

Gently, Sareena laid my body into the bed and pulled the sheets up for added warmth, though it's not the same as having her and Jade next to me. However, I immediately feel my tired nature swiftly swarming me.

Before I fell asleep, I caressed my beloved's cheek. "I love you, Sareena. You and Jade."

Sareena held my hand tightly. "I love you too. Sleep well. Jade and I will check on you in an hour or so." She gave me a loving kiss before retreating to the door.

That was my last sight for quite a while, exhaustion overtaking my senses as I fell asleep instantly.

* * *

**Callie's POV**

Well, so much for getting a new knife.

But I quickly realized my sister was right. The Maddox family has a bloodline trait for overworking ourselves. Mom made sure we didn't fall down a dark path when Benji and I were kids. We worked our asses to get out of having absolutely nothing to our names. Even from when Edenia was still around, we worked ridiculously hard.

When I was General, and Benji's was the Battle Medic we rarely took days off so much so, that some of the men said we would work ourselves into an open casket. We can't help ourselves. You give anyone the motivation, and they'll do anything, especially if they had nothing like us. Hell, even like Mom. So imagine the guilt I felt after realizing I was going to contribute to Benji's temporary problem. Him getting some sleep is the best option. A new weapon can wait.

With that being said, I needed something to do.

I already sparred with Mom today, so I had my fill of exercise. I then decided to go and clean my firearms after using them liberally in Outworld. Grabbing my Lincoln, Sniper Rifle, and hidden pistol, I make my way to the main recreational area. I placed all of my firearms on the table and start cleaning the mechanisms for my hidden gun, using a clean cloth to wipe it down and making sure I get the intricacies in the springs. Its small size ensures the quickest wiping. I put the pistol down before eyeing the longest wipes; the Sniper Rifle and Repeater Rifle. Starting with the latter, I picked up my Lincoln and begin cleaning. Not too long after, I thought about my other attachments, thinking that they should also be wiped. I put my Lincoln down to go retrieve my scopes and suppressor. When I get back to the lounge, I see Jade holding my Lincoln incorrectly.

"*Ahem*" I clear my throat to get her attention. "You're holding it wrong." I sat next to my sister in law, grabbing the rifle after placing my attachments on the table.

"I find it hard to believe that the former General of the Freedom Fighters uses weapons like these," Jade started as she picked up the Short Scope. "I don't see the point in using these when you're powerful as is. Can you explain, Callie Ann?"

I laid my rifle down on my lap. "Callie will do, Jade. We are sisters, after all. My position when Benji and I arrived here demanded it. Special Forces didn't know of Edenia, so the Sergeant failed to realize that I ran an army. I had to do Basic Training like every other recruit, and my results placed me in a Sniper position." I point at my .308. "Which explains why I use that. I had to readjust, or people would get suspicious." I explained before wiping down my Rifle again.

"Then what of that?" Jade asked, pointing to my Lincoln.

"Oh, Lincoln? When I started hunting during service, the Sergeant recommended I use a Repeater Rifle because the distance between the hunter and the game is nowhere near as far as a Sniper and the Mark."

"So," Jade started. "You used that out of sport?"

"You don't sound happy about my reasoning." A chuckle escaped me before looking at her. "Is there something you want to tell me, sister? Don't tell me you question the potency of my babies. The pistol saved Kenshi's life and ended Shao Kahn's."

"I find it odd that you use firearms when you, Ms. Mai, and Benjamin all have powers. I assumed it ran in the family," Jade said.

"Well, you're right. It ran into Benji, not me. I have little skill with any school of magic. The only source I own is my uncanny aim, but even I don't know what to make of it since it was practically inherited from Papa. Besides, the name I gave it and what it does, I know nothing of it. So I use a Dagger, my Hidden Pistol, Lincoln, and my .308 to make up for it. When you have lived as long as I have and experienced a lot, you don't really care how the job gets done, Jade. So long as it's finished."

"But how can you think that way, when you were the General of the Freedom Fighters? The epitome of honor! How can the Iron Maiden of Edenia turn into a basic warrior?" Jade nearly yelled.

She's trying to get me to react, but I wasn't going to give it to her, though now my interest is piqued. But first, I gotta put Jade in her place.

"A basic warrior who fights better than you, your wife, and arguably your husband. Also, shh Benji's sleeping." I started, my request earning a light blush from my sister in law. "I am many things, Jade. A warrior and a hunter. But lastly and most importantly, a survivor. That's what I am and will always be. Being a survivor comes third, formerly second to being the best sister and now best daughter, I can possibly be. Mom and Benji deserve as such, giving what we all went through." I explained. "Normally most would gloss over me being the former General of the Freedom Fighters, but for you, it seems to be a source of infuriation. Let me ask you again. Is there something you're not telling me, sister?" I repeat myself, leaning into the couch.

Jade looked down at her dress, embarrassment slithering up her spine like one of her scars. "I- I was told stories about what you did as General of the Freedom Fighters when I was a child. How you earned the moniker 'Iron Maiden of Edenia.' You were the mascot of loyalty, and the amount you showed was fierce. I looked up to you, the reason why I wanted to be strong. My dream was to join the Freedom Fighters so that I may serve under you. You were the pinnacle of what womanhood looked like. When I saw you in Outworld and put two and two together, I was elated. But when you used that pistol, my opinion shifted. Back then, I saw you as a shell of your former self. I thought your loyalty was gone, but after seeing what you did, I saw the error of my ways. Even now, how you practically played me so I can admit my feelings. Added to that, my father once held your position."

Say what? That was news to me. I don't think I remember a Manuel serving as General before I came into the picture. It seems like tradition goes way back if that's the case.

It was then Jade met my gaze. "Your loyalty to Edenia vanished and replaced with Earthrealm. Am I correct, sister?"

I slowly nodded. "Yeah, you're right. All my opinions and feelings for Edenia and her people, save for you, Mom, Benji, and Kitty have soured something fierce. I could care less if she was restored. My opinion of her will never change. I have been persecuted and discriminated against because of the sole fact that I'm a Maddox. So instead of placing my loyalties in a realm who didn't appreciate what Benji and I did for her, I placed my loyalty into things that I know won't turn their back on me. Mom, Benji, Lao, Skarlet, and Earthrealm. And now, you, and Sareena seeing as you two are now a part of the Maddox family as well." I say with absolutely no hesitation as my place Lincoln down, and I pick my .308 up and start wiping it down. "But I appreciate your honesty, Jade. I was a hard ass, but most likely would've had a lot of fun being your superior."

That earned me another blush from my in-law. "I have another question."

"Shoot." I gave permission.

"Why call yourself the Iron Maiden of Edenia?" Jade inquired.

"I never called myself that," I admitted. "My men did because of how strict my methods were. It started when my Head Scout, Ryuji or Butterface as he was known by the entire army compared my harsh punishments and ruthless battle tactics to that of an Iron Maiden. It just seemed to stick. So while citizens like yourself looked up to me as the Iron Maiden of Edenia, enemies were terrified of me. And it was one of the things that somehow survived Edenia's destruction, along with the fact that people still call me General though I haven't led an army in 27 plus years. Sometimes history won't let the past die. Not that I'm complaining, fear is a soldier's most powerful tool in warfare."

I finish both my explanation and my wiping of my .308. I look at my sister, and she had a fierce look in her eyes, and I couldn't help but smirk a little before bringing her in for a hug. "From now on, Jade, you are now one of the things I live for." I back away but continue to look into her eyes. "I'll do anything in my power to make sure the marriage you, Sareena, and Benji will remain pure and devoid of sorrow. I owe you as much. Okay?"

She looked so lost but quickly recomposed herself and nodded vigorously. "Good. Now go break a practice dummy or something. I can tell from that expression you want to hurt something. And Tanya is MIA, so you need a viable substitute."

Jade stood and began walking out before she stopped at the door. She glanced back and nodded. "Thank you, Callie. I have learned a lot from this conversation."

"You don't have to be so formal around me, sister. But I'm glad you're glad." I responded.

"However, like I told Benjamin, you two aren't the only ones who lost everything when Edenia was eradicated. Not every citizen turned their back on you," Jade said somberly before leaving.

Oh, so that's where that conversation was heading. Part of me wants to feel sympathy on Jade's behalf. She did lose all her family as much as we did. Still, I can't bring myself to forgive all that's happened to us. However, I'm starting to think there's more to what my sister said. Probably something I'll ask her later.

I start wiping off my Short Scope, and another voice entered. "What a wonderful passing of the torch."

Mom came in and took Jade's spot on the couch. "Hi, Mom. Come to berate on my choice of weaponry too?" I asked.

She quickly shook her head. "Come now, dear. I would never do such a thing. I may not use firearms, but I understand the potency of them in the right hands. In this case, yours. But I overheard the conversation you and Jade had and couldn't help but notice when you said you have little magic ability save from what Joseph passed to you. I doubt that's the full story." Mom remarked.

"Well, what I saw is Benji gained more magical potential than me. I received Hawkeye from Papa in turn. I couldn't cast a spell to save my life. The only reason my Hawkeye is powerful is due to being active for as long as I can remember. The only command I have over it is when I turn it off or on." I point out. "Even then I still don't really understand it, why my eyes glow, how long has this run in Papa's side of the family. I have so many questions."

"Well, the reason why your eyes glow is because of your Mark," Mom revealed.

"Mark? Like a Target?" I asked in confusion.

"No, dear. A mark of your magical origin. All mages have one. You know the black and red markings all across Quan Chi's face?" she inquired.

"How can I forget? He has the face not even a mother could love." I said."That's a mark stating that he's a Sorcerer. Okada has a Crescent Moon over his heart, which is quite rare. It signifies his abilities are loosely powered from the realms' various moons. I have one of a White Swan in the form of an irezumi, meaning it's on my back." Mom stood up and revealed her back. I saw an incredible tattoo of a White Swan flying upward on her back. She covered herself and turned back to me. "Your mark is in your eyes. My eyes are light brown as you can see. Joseph's were blue, which explained his mark. So the fact that your eyes are purple of all colors when they should be hazel makes it clear that the mark itself is your eyes."

"But that doesn't make any sense," I countered. "If I have little magical power, how can I have a mark? And what does having purple eyes mark me as?"

"Believe it or not, your version of Hawkeye is multiple times more powerful than Joseph's. That is once again, signified by your eyes being purple. If your mark is your eyes, it means you're an Illusionist, just like your old lady," Mom said with pride.

"But how? Who am I fooling when I use Hawkeye?" I refused to concede.

"Not a who, a what. Illusions are meant to fool your body and brain. So I venture to guess when you use Hawkeye, you are fooling your brain into thinking your sense of sight and time is much greater than what it actually is. This explains why your vision brightens, and the world around you slows," she explained.

That makes a lot of sense. "Now, I understand a little better. Thanks, Mom." I thanked her.

She hugged me tightly. "Anything for my daughter." Mon then released the hug, giving my clothes a once over. "How come you dress like this?"

I look down at my attire. My bedhead was gone as I combed it shortly after Sareena put Benji to bed. I had a simple white tank top and black pants so the people in the house can see my light caramel complexion.

"Because this is what I feel comfortable in? You never judged my choice of clothes when we were in Outworld." I pointed out while wiping down my Long Scope.

"Well, not vocally," Mom mumbled.

"Tch. Mom!" I voiced my disapproval.

"I'm just saying, dear. I looked in your closet this morning. Not one dress," Mom said.

"You looked in my closet? Better question. So what if I don't have any dresses? Wearing a dress isn't going to help me fight better. So why bother?" I shot back.

"Don't you wish to feel like a woman?" Mom asked me.

"I'll feel like a woman when I'm alone with my boyfriend. That's a luxury only Lao is afforded. Anyone else? No. Not Benji, Jade, Sareena, Skarlet, even you, Mom. So don't waste your time." I then look at what Mom was wearing. A red cheongsam with what I guessed was a Suzaku. "Why not wear something other than a dress for once? All I ever see you in are dresses and cheongsams. Would it kill you to dress more casually?" I interrogated her.

"I am aware that I have a fierce preference for cheongsams. But I wear them to honor Joseph's memory." Smooth move, Cal. Should've known Papa was the reason for this. "He said I look my most beautiful in a cheongsam. And your grandmother always said that you should always dress your best. You should never have your only experience in a dress also be your only experience in a casket. You dress like your brother."

"And what's wrong with that?" I questioned.

Her answer was blunt. "You are not Benjamin, Callie Ann."

"I don't see the problem, Mom. You're gonna have to try harder than that." I said after I finished wiping off my Long Scope before finally moving to the suppressor.

"Please, dear. One dress for me? I'll make it. You know that I have magic hands if I can get them on a sewing machine," she requested.

"Benji has magic hands near sewing machine too, Mom, as well as an armory, or a Double Bass if his wedding's afterparty were any indication. But neither of us are backing down, and I don't want to cause a tear in this relationship even if it is a minuscule one." I admitted. "One dress, Mom. One. That's it. Do not make me anymore." I relented, knowing she won't let this go.

Mom looked like she was ready to burst with joy. "Wonderful! I know what I'm doing for the rest of today! Be patient, dear. I'm going to make you the most wonderful dress! Even Jade and Sareena are going to be jealous! Oh, I can't wait! We'll talk later, I have to get started!" She pecked my cheek and ran off to her room. Soon enough, I start hearing whirring noises, signifying her sewing machine is on.

"What did I just signed up for?" I asked myself.

"I don't know, but I haven't seen Mother so motivated before today." I look up and see a refreshed Benji after his two-hour nap. "Oh, you're awake! How do you feel?"

"Much better. I actually feel awake." Benji took a seat next to me, pointing to my shiny rifles and scopes. "I see you've been occupying yourself while I slept."

"Oh yeah. I talked with Jade in the meantime. Turns out she's a fan of mine." I tell him.

"Really?" Benji began stretching out his arms and back. "How so?"

"She heard stories of my reputation as General of the Freedom Fighters. Apparently, her father was one before me, even though I never heard of him." I shrugged as I finally finished wiping down my suppressor. "So, can we get started on my knife now?"

"Sure. I'll be busy for the rest of the day at this rate," Benji spoke.

When we arrived in the armory, Benji grabbed an apron and some goggles to protect his eyes. "Is there a certain model you want this to be? Tanto, Kodachi, Bowie, a Dagger?"

I shook my head. "Nothing special. Well, I guess you can make the edge jagged. Other than that, make it like the last one you made for me." I answered.

My brother nodded. "You got it. One Combat Knife with jagged edges coming up." He pulled out a few boxes for specific materials. "This is going to take a while so you'll probably have to find something else to do. Think you can clean around the armory? Sareena said she'll clean the basement before putting me to bed."

"All right." I relented. "I should've saved polishing my guns until after you woke up."

Benji gave a coy smile. "Sorry. You can blame Okada for that. AOI, play something relaxing."

"Playing, On the Nile by Jackie McLean," AOI announced.

The specified tune started playing. And with that, Benji began the long process of creating a new knife for me. Since I did say I would help, I cleaned parts of the armory he wasn't using. At this point, the drum rhythms started playing as Benji traced the weapon's frame, making sure to make little teeth that'll be the jagged edges. But instead of serrating the entire blade, he only did so to the middle part. I was moving some boxes around when he called for me.

"Cal, let me know what you think of this design. I don't want to spend all day making a dagger for you when you don't even like the look," Benji requested.

I placed a box on the nearest table and walked over to him. The design chosen took me aback. The sketch of the dagger made the blade look fixed and double-edged. Like I previously noted, the middle of both sides was serrated and a wider handle than the blade itself. It was a perfect match for my hand. But what caught my eye was the blade. It was shaded in save for a couple of small circles like a Stiletto and a Combat Knife mixed into one weapon.

"I love it, but why is the blade shaded in?" All the while, I was captivated by his sketch.

Benji placed the sketch on the table and left to get something. "This is why."

I saw he was holding a black slab of metal. "Black Tungsten Steel, a rare but sturdier form of steel. I found some down here about a month ago while I was mending Sareena and Jade's wounds. After researching their melting points, I learned how to craft weapons out of them. But I didn't have a reason to actually use it, until now. This will take a little longer than normal, but the end result will be worth it. Since you're fine with the design, I can start immediately. You sure this is what you want?"

"Yeah, this is more than ok, Benji. If you pull this off, you'll be out doing the last knife multiple times over." I gave him the go-ahead.

"Good to hear. If you've any questions in the meantime, I'll try and answer them. But I'll need to concentrate for the next few hours." Benji stated as he started rough-cutting the black steel.

I go back to the box I set down, curious at what's inside. "Benji, what are in these boxes anyway?"

"I don't know what's in every box. Most of them just have broken weapons inside that are irreparable when I first discovered the place," my brother replied.

Opening this one, my eyes widened like a kid in a candy store. I see Revolver parts plastered all inside. Barrels, Grips, Magazines, the whole nine yards. Christmas surely came early.

"Whoa! Revolver parts!" I exclaimed. "You don't mind if I take these, Benji?"

"Not at all," Benji said. "You'll make better use of them than I will. I'll stick with my 1911."

"Cool, I'll get out of your hair while you're making that knife. Let me know when you're finished." I said as I head for the door with the box of Revolver parts in tow.

"I will. Have fun with those," Benji told me, remaining focused on his rough cutting.

I returned to the lounge and placed the box on the table. Before I begin fooling around with these parts, I laid my guns and attachments out back in my and Skarlet's shared room. I then get back to the lounge rubbing my hands together, the tingly feeling ever so present as I opened the box and searched for parts that caught my eye.

".357 Barrel. .44 Frame. Snub Nose, gross. "*Gasp*!" I notice something that definitely earned my undivided attention. I used my hand and lunged at this barrel and pulled it out of the assorted mess. A few frames atop the pile flew out my hand, crashing on the table and floor.

"Sorry!" I apologize to those who were unfortunate to hear that loud crashing noise.

But my attention quickly refocused on the barrel and frame I had in my hand. "A Colt Single Action Army. Rare to find nowadays. I must be some kind of lucky if I found you, aren't I?" I asked as if the barrel and frame were alive.

I placed the barrel on the table and before looking for other parts, I pick up the others that fell on the floor and a sizable distance away from the Single Action Army's barrel. I looked further to see if I can find the remaining parts and put this revolver together. Soon enough, I discovered its magazine, grip, and trigger. Awesome, the hard part is out of the way.

"Now, the fun part," I said to myself as I put the pieces together.

In no time, I was already finished. I now have a completed Colt SAA in my hand. I spun the magazine to ensure it was connected. It made a satisfying clicking sound as the mag whirled around, signifying it was in fact, connected. I whistled at my accomplishment.

"I impress even myself at times," I remarked aloud before heading back down to the armory with the box of parts and the completed SAA on top.

"Cal, I'm not done yet," Benji's voice called out while heat-treating the black blade, sweat trickling down his face. "Give me another hour or so."

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked.

"Jade and Sareena don't know I'm down here right now, only you do," he answered bluntly.

Figured as much. "Oh, right. But I'm not here because I think you're done. Just putting this box back with the others."

"Ah. Did you find anything useful?" Benji asked.

"Well, I found the parts for Colt SAA, so I just put it together. Think you can make me some .45 Colts after the knife?" I inquired. "I know I'm asking a lot..."

"If I'm up for it. I'm only halfway through, but I can feel some fatigue already. Tomorrow for sure, after I get some more rest," my brother answered after finishing the heat-treating.

"Alright, I'll leave you to it." Something prevented me from leaving so soon. "Hey, Benji."

"Yes?" he said.

"What's it like? Being... married and all?" I asked.

Benji didn't stray away from his work, but my question did cause him to hesitate. It was silly for me to even ask because he hasn't been married for a week, only two days at this point.

"I can't give you an accurate description since we've only been hitched for a couple of days," he started off. "What brought this up?"

I sat in a chair next to my brother. "Just curious is all."

"I don't buy that," Benji retorted. "Come on, you can tell me."

Nervously, I fidgeted with my fingers. "It's just that... you didn't really consider it before Jade and Sareena came into the picture. I always thought you'd be a loner."

"You aren't completely wrong, I'll give you that. But I eventually did want to settle down someday. I just didn't expect it to happen like this, and with whom, mind you. I mean, never did I imagine kindling a fire with an Edenian who's the daughter of our mother's best friend and a Netherrealm demoness," Benji said. "These aren't normal circumstances in the slightest, but I wouldn't trade them for anything. Jade and Sareena couldn't be any more different, but both share some things in common. Devotion, selflessness, love, and bravery. Not everything about a woman boils down to physical appearance, though they're both beautiful in their own ways. Jade herself told me that she didn't care for any money I may have or her status as Edenia's royalty. What matters more is a person's heart and the intentions they harbor, not materialistic objects."

Wow. Benji must've thought about this a lot, especially leading up to the wedding. Everything he just said was right. Jade and Sareena were the perfect matches for him, though they are on different sides of the spectrum. One comes from royalty while the other descended from hell, literally. I should count my blessings that neither of them came to blows over my brother since it was my idea to tell Sareena to pursue Benji though he had eyes for Jade alone.

"Are you asking me this because you're thinking about it, as well?" Benji asked.

"Well..." I stuttered. "Yes, and no."

"Not everyone is willing to commit to marriage, so don't feel bad," he assured me. "I went through with it because of my foolish mistake of going behind Jade's back with Sareena. Had Kitana knew of it at the time, she would've had me executed on the spot after I promised not to break her sister's heart."

Damn. I came really close to having my own brother killed. What was I thinking? I suppose I owe Jade an apology even though she and Sareena are getting along and loving each other.

Benji spared me a quick glance. "Kung Lao would be a suitable partner for you."

I blinked. "How do you know?"

"Honor among monks, Callie. Simple as that," Benji said. "He's already worked this hard to at least have a chance to court you properly. I doubt he'd want to screw up now."

"And Skarlet?" I asked.

"The jury's still out on her, mainly because of what Jade said at the Coliseum. I'm willing to give Skarlet the benefit of the doubt since you did the same for my wife. But I'm still leery of her intentions. Nothing personal," he elaborated.

Knowing he was right, I nodded. "That's fair. Thanks for that, Benji. I"ll get out of your hair so you can finish."

"Anytime," Benji stated before refocusing on the task at hand.

I climbed the stairs, the clock hanging over the table by the lounge reading 4:45 P.M. Benji has been at work for nearly two hours already? Time flies by for sure. I was about to head to my room until I heard a knocking on the door. We weren't expecting company, so of course, I was suspicious. I walked up to the door and looked through the peephole. I then open the door to see a friendly face. Kenshi.

"Kenshi, it's good to see you," I greeted my former soldier. "I was starting to wonder what happened to you after we won Earthrealm's freedom. Come in!"

"Thank you, Callie." Was all he said as he entered the house.

We both sit at the lounge. A lot has happened since Shao Kahn fell at the Coliseum. Jade and Sareena weren't the only ones who needed medical attention that day. I didn't want to overthink what may have befallen on Kenshi had I not shot Shang Tsung's wrist. Thank goodness he's ok.

"So, Ken," I began. "Where have you been? Is everything ok?"

"Oh, yes. Everything's fine. I just decided to stay at the Wu Shi while Ben, Jade, and Sareena got accustomed to living together as spouses. I also did some snooping around for more information on the Red Dragon."

That caught my attention. After we arrived back at the Estate, Benji told me the details on the Red Dragon. Daegon, one of the Dragon Twins, is the founder and commissioned Sektor to kill him. Clearly, he failed as Benji is a happily married man.

"Did you find anything?" I ask.

"I found out where their hideout is. Get this, it's called Red Mountain," he revealed.

My annoyed look told the entire story. "Tell me you're joking."

"Wish I was, Callie. They aren't much of a threat as now. Their numbers are low in the middle of a gang war with the Black Dragon. The rivalry has been around for years but never this fierce. I wouldn't worry about them for the moment." Kenshi explained. I nodded in compliance. "On a brighter note, I just got married."

Say what!? "Really? Congratulations! Even if you didn't send Benji or me an invitation." I stated.

"You all just recovered from a grand wedding. I didn't think that you would be interested. Plus, Suchin insisted on it being private," he responded honestly. "But, we are now together in holy matrimony. She's already pregnant with our first child."

"Wow, Kenshi. You really went all-in for the consummation didn't you? No time wasted, I see." I responded jokingly.

Kenshi blushed though he couldn't see it for himself. "Well, Suchin is a beautiful woman. Even I can see that, and I can't see."

His horrible pun made me laugh. "I'll give you that. You do have a hot Asian wife. I'd probably do the same in your position. Just don't rush things, Ken. You're a newlywed so you shouldn't push yourself," I reiterated.

"Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't. But after thinking and discussing with Suchin, I decided to head back to Special Forces."

Now that was shocking news!

"After what happened in Outworld?" I asked him, to which he nodded. "It's no secret you were the only competent soldier who served under me. You don't have to prove anything anymore, especially since you have a family of your own."

"I know. But even after working my butt off to show you that I can do right, I'd be dead if it wasn't for you. That near-death experience showed me that I still need to grow and that life is short. So this is for the best," he explained.

I took a deep breath. "Well, I can't stop you. Just be careful, eh? Sonya has proven to be unreliable in my former position. If anything, try and get orders from the Sarge. Jax getting maimed is something I'm having trouble forgiving her for. And if not, be really careful." I stood up from my chair. "C'mon, I'll see you out."

We both head for the door as I hold it open. "I wish the best for you, Ken. When your kid is born, don't forget to send us pictures."

"Of course, Callie." Kenshi reached his hand out for a handshake. "My thanks again."

I smiled before shaking it. "Until next time, Kenshi."

And just like that, he was out the door. I moved away from the entryway, expecting to hear it close on its own. But the noise never came. Alertly, I turned back to the door, my eyes widening.

It was Lao.

I couldn't stop myself from nearly tackling him to the floor, giving him the deepest hug I've ever given and he quickly returned it. I crashed my lips against in a fit of passion, Lao returning the favor as he held my hips. Our embraced deepened, his hands roaming my figure in its entirety. I couldn't help myself while rubbing his shoulders. We reluctantly separated but kept our hands intertwined.

"Oh, my God. I can't believe your here," I said.

My boyfriend politely removed his hat. "I had to come and see you." He rubbed my back softly. "I thought long and hard about it, and I think now's the time to move to the next level. I want to be more to y- mmph!"

I cut Lao off by giving him another passionate kiss, pressing my body deeper into his own as if we were going to meld together. Backing away, I eyed him lustfully. "If you're ready, then so am I. Let's not waste any more time. I want to feel you inside me."

His entire body went into shock after I blurted my statement. "Are you sure? I don't want to rush things."

"I've waited more than 22,000 years for someone like you." Boldly, I began kissing up and down his neck. "I am ready for you, Lao."

Taking his hand, I led Kung Lao to my room, closing and locking the door behind me. I then slowly approach him, our mouths coming together in a fiery kiss before getting rid of his vest.

His hands managed to get a hold of the hem of my tank top. "May I?"

A deep blush covered my face, and I could hear my heartbeat through my ears. This is what I wanted, what I craved for. Don't get me wrong. I'll always love Skarlet. But something about making love to a man was the only thing dominating my mind.

"You may," I responded.

Smiling, Kung Lao gradually pulled the top over my head, revealing my bosom, the nipples aroused. His soft breaths only served to harden them. My breathing became more audible as Lao's fondled my right breast, his free hand squeezing my ass as I moaned in pleasure.

"You have a beautiful body, my sweet Callie," Lao complimented, his teeth lightly gnawing my ear which made my knees go weak.

"E-even though I don't show it?" I asked, doubting the credibility.

"Even more so. You can be as much of a tomboy as you want. I'll still care for you. We're too close for me to judge you on how you act, especially if you know that you have flaws."

That was all I needed to hear. No longer held back by hesitation, my hands instinctively unloosened Lao's belt buckle, our lips molding together again. "I'm yours for as long as you're able." I licked his cheek, my confidence renewed. "Think you can take me?"

He chuckled before pinning me against the nearest wall, taking complete control as I submitted to my soon to be lover. "That's my girl."

* * *

**A/N: And we have reached the end of the third Bonus Chapter.**

**What did you guys think? I had some free time because school just started and hasn't picked up yet. So I had time to churn this chapter out. Callie and Benji have both grown a lot since they renounced their Edenian citizenship all the way in the first part of the Prologue. And now when we get the fourth Bonus chapter, we'll start putting pieces of what the next Arc will be about. Until then, let me know what you think with a Review or a PM, and I'll see you guys later.**

**Bye!**


	26. Bonus Chapter 4: Love Thy Family

**A/N: And we are back.**

**Last time we left the Maddox Family, Callie was losing her virginity at last while Benji was crafting her a new knife along with Mai making her a dress after getting Callie to relent. What is next for the Maddox Family? Let's see when Mai takes the front for the start of this installment.**

**Currently listening to Indica Badu by Logic.**

* * *

**Fifteen Minutes Later, Mai's Bedroom, Trainer's Estate.**

**Mai's POV**

Have I ever been this motivated before? I have always enjoyed making clothes. But to make my own daughter a dress after she practically threw her womanhood away? Surely you can understand my happiness. However, I can only wonder what caused her to think that way. I somehow couldn't come to a natural conclusion as I continued working on her dress. Having a room to myself where I can sew in peace is usually a blessing, but the silence save for the machine is starting to unnerve me, which only added to my stress.

"Maybe I should take a break for now," I said to myself before standing out of my seat to stretch my limbs. I then heard a light knock on my door though it was loud enough to where it caught my attention. "You may come in."

The door creaked open, revealing it to be Jade. "Hello, Ms. Mai."

My face showed a warm smile. "Greetings, daughter. Please come in." I reaffirmed while continuing to loosen my limbs.

Jade walked in and surveyed my machine. It gives me great joy every time I see her. My decision to intervene during her and Kitana's argument was the right one. Now, my best friend's daughter is married to my son and Sareena.

"How may I help you, Jade? Is there something wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, not at all. I'm merely a little shook from the conversation I had with Callie Ann. How can she be so adamant about hating her own home?"

Something told me this was going to come up. I sit back down before motioned for Jade to grab a seat across from me.

"The Maddox Family for a very long time has faced discrimination from the Dacarthi family and their supporters for generations. For Benjamin and Callie Ann, it was most likely worse, as I was gone along with Joseph and Okada being executed. They had nothing and no one but each other as children. The general public hated the Maddox family, and that meant no one would help them. Benjamin, taking up medicine, learned how to forgive and forget. But Callie Ann took after her father, who is akin to an elephant. She never forgot, and if she did, she quickly remembered again. It's bad enough and hard to earn her trust, but doing anything to betray it will make it impossible to earn it all together. That's when it dawned on me why Callie tossed aside her womanhood as she grew up. The only person she grew to trust her older brother, your husband. No one else was worth her trust or around to teach her about womanhood save for herself while learning how to survive when no one else will help her. The only role model she had was Benjamin and Joseph before him." I finished explaining.

By the Gods. I am a horrible mother. And Callie will toss all that aside just to make me happy? I'm truly blessed to have a daughter like her.

"Ms. Mai?" Jade brought me back to reality. "Are you ok?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at my in-law's inquiry. "Yes, I'm fine, Jade. A personal revelation came about. Sorry to worry you, dear. But through what she has been through, it has made her into a strong person. Even though she doesn't act like one, Callie Ann is the toughest woman I know, and I'm beyond happy to be the one to give birth to her. I wouldn't change her for anything in the world, even if some of her thoughts are questionable. You must feel the same as her sister. There's no forcing a change on Callie. She will change when she deems it time to."

"Do you think she'll ever warm up to returning to Edenia if she is restored?" Jade asked me.

"I cannot say. That's a question only Callie has the answer to. But I can assume her answer right now is a big fat no and for a good reason. After the treatment she and Benjamin endured, it's only fair to have so much anger welling inside her. Maybe if she finds a way to vent it out, then she may feel like returning. But remember what I said, Jade. Don't try and force a change on her. She will quickly push it and you away." I answered the question.

Jade nodded. "I understand. I really wish for us to bond, but I'm finding difficulty because of how she lived as opposed to what I envisioned her as."

"Oh yes, I heard part of the conversation, dear. I didn't know you held her in such a light. But I can see where one would see her as a role model. She is strong, revolutionary, confident, and proud of what she fights for and believes in. Dare I call myself a fan as her mother." I admitted while laughing at myself, Jade joining in shortly.

"My thanks for the clarity, Ms. Mai," she told me. "I'm learning so much about your family with these conversations."

I smiled again. "Of course, dear. But please, no need for the Ms. title." Looking down, I saw Jade's midsection carefully wrapped, her recovery not yet complete. "How do your ribs feel?"

"Better, but I do wince once in a while if I turn a certain way. Benjamin said I should be healthy in another two weeks or so," Jade replied.

"He's really developed his craft in my absence. It certainly helped when you two met," I said. Then, my face turned sad. "I also wanted to apologize for what happened at the Coliseum. Had I known it was Tanya behind your mother's murder, I'd kill her myself before she disappeared."

The once pleasant look on Jade's face went away at the mention of that vile harlot. I had a feeling Tanya was involved, but I couldn't be sure as she got away before I arrived to see Destiny's bloodied body. What made it worse was that Jerrod gave her the order to assassinate Destiny with no regard for Jade's friendship with Kitana or the fact her father had passed in a war Jerrod himself orchestrated.

All because Sindel felt inadequate and insecure about her looks compared to my dear friend.

"It's not your fault, Mai. You or no one else is," Jade assured me, her anger slowly going away before a few tears escaped her eyes. "That's why I need to become stronger and erase her existence before Tanya takes Benjamin from Sareena and me."

I stopped sewing and brought Jade in for a hug, letting her cry into my dress. My children have endured so much, but so has Jade. Destiny, if you're listening, I promise to ensure your daughter is loved and taken care of. That I vow to you and Manuel.

After a while, I backed away and looked into my daughter in-law's eyes, the very same Destiny had. "If you wish to talk again, don't hesitate to look for me. I will always make time for you, my child. Go spend time with your husband. I'm sure he wants to see his lovely wife."

"I will. Thanks again, Ms. Mai." Jade sniffed with a smile as she exited my room.

I took a deep breath after she disappeared. Perhaps it will benefit Jade if I assisted in her training. I saw at the Coliseum that she possessed untapped potential regarding magic if that last attack showed anything. In fact, she could use some of my illusionist capabilities combined with her stealth tactics. After I'm finished here, I'll approach her about it. Tanya is too dangerous a threat to leave alive without a master like Shao Kahn.

"That was more draining than I thought," I AOI, play something for me."

"Playing, Billie Holiday," AOI answered.

Over the room's intercom, the song that plays is 'Crazy He Calls Me' as I recognized the intro with strings from anywhere. I couldn't help myself and started singing alongside the track.

**I say I'll move the mountains**

**And I'll move the mountains**

**If he wants them out of the way**

**Crazy, he calls me**

**Sure, I'm crazy**

**Crazy in love, I'd say**

**I say I'll go through fire**

**And I'll go through fire**

**As he wants it, so it will be**

**Crazy, he calls me**

**Sure I'm crazy**

**Crazy in love, you see**

With Lady Holiday in the background, I merrily continued working on my beloved daughter's dress, reinvigorated and determined to make one for a one of a kind woman.

* * *

**Benjamin's POV:**

I thought this knife was going to take longer than a regular one due to this black steel, but it wasn't the case. Though it was still a lengthy process, I'm glad I'm almost done, fatigue apparent in my eyes, and it's merely 6 P.M. After finishing the blade the second time (easily the most prolonged and arduous part of this entire process), I began constructing the grip. Thankfully, I didn't need to worry about blinding myself, so I took my goggles off, letting them hang around my neck. While working, I heard footsteps on the staircase coming down. I didn't bother to see who it was as I figured it was Cal.

"Benjamin," a lovely voice called for me. Only one other person besides Sareena said my name in that manner.

Jade.

Looking up, I saw my Edenian wife standing across from me, only my work table separating us.

"Hello, dear. I apologize for up and disappearing this morning. Okada somehow dragged me down to the Netherrealm while I slept and though you and Sareena were sandwiching me." I gave a gentle smile as I worked after not seeing her all day. "How may I help you, sweetie?"

She crossed her arms. "Your uncle abducted you followed by your sister, and you're asking if _I_ need anything?" Jade smiled that sweet smile of hers. "Truly charming. But I'm fine, dearest husband." She closed the distance between us in a loving kiss, taking her time to mold our mouths together. "I can tell you've been working all day. How about taking a small break and spend some quality time with your wife?"

Her proposal was said with a stern but joking look. I chuckled before relenting. "How can I say no to you? Pull up a chair. I'm almost finished. Then we can do anything you desire."

Jade giggled before sitting next to me. "Are you sure about that, Benjamin? You shouldn't make promises you can't keep, especially directed towards Sareena and me."

"Well, after our wedding vows, I'd do near anything for you both, Jade. You and Sareena know that. Times are peaceful, so I can only imagine what you have in mind won't be _too_ difficult." I pointed out.

Soon after, I finished the grip and by extension, Cal's knife. Typically, I would sharpen the blade with a whetting stone and make its holster as those don't take long at all, but since Jade is here, I don't want to keep her waiting.

"Finished." I turned to my alluring vixen, intertwining our hands together. "You have my full, undivided attention, beloved. What is it you wish to do?"

"Only this single request," Jade started. "With your healing magic second only to your mother, could you rid the scars marring my back? I tire of feeling them every day."

But of course. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't waiting for Jade to ask me to do this. However, I expected it to be much sooner than now. I would do it, she's my wife. Eh, one of my wives. I decided to tease her a little.

"If Mother's healing is better than mine, why not ask her?" I asked sarcastically.

Jade immediately caught on, trying her hardest to stifle her laughter. "Because you need the practice," she shot back.

"You didn't have to respond that fast," I said.

"I know I didn't. Come, Benjamin," she said before standing up.

Note to self: Never try to sass your wife. You will always come up short. I stand and follow Jade to our room, my eyes never straying from her bountiful posterior. When we arrived, I closed the door so no one would walk in on us, save for Sareena only.

"I place my scars in your hands, Benjamin," Jade softly told me, her hands over my chest. "Please heal me."

I kissed my beloved on her forehead before looking into her namesake's eyes. "You won't regret this, Jade. First, I'm going to ask you to take off your dress and lay on your stomach. I'll grant you privacy."

Though I've seen her naked before, I still wanted to be respectful. Jade nodded as I turned around. I hear the faint sound of a zipper moving down, meaning she's removed the top portion of her dress as well as her shoes before lying face down on our bed.

"I'm on the bed now, Benjamin," Jade said, signaling me to turn back around.

I gently straddled my lover's lower body, kneeling so I can get a clear view of her scarred back. My first vision of them back in her old room in Outworld was horrifying to see and almost made me want to kill anyone who brought these afflictions upon her. Casting those thoughts aside, I took a deep breath before channeling healing magic through my palms and fingers until a blinding white engulfs my hands.

"This may feel cold at first but will feel soothing afterward. Just try and stay still. Any sudden movements will slow the healing process," I instructed.

"Okay. I'm ready," Jade responded.

I placed my glowing hands on her back. Jade's body jolted slightly but remembered my instructions and held still despite her noticeable tension. It disappeared quickly, allowing her to relax. And to my surprise, she vocally showed how… pent up she was.

"Mmmmmm," Jade moaned sensually.

That sound excited me, but I had to resist.

Using my brain this time (I refuse to do something out of impulse, like what happened in Outworld with Sareena. Yes, I still harbor some regret for my decision that day.), I ignored her moans and continued removing each scar. They began disappearing one by one. The small blemishes vanished first, followed by the bigger ones. Finally, the large scar decorating the center of her spine slowly shrunk until it was no longer visible. After careful concentration using the majority of my powers, Jade's spine was completely healed.

Another deep breath left me, realizing how tired I now was. "That was draining, but I'm finished."

"Truly?" Jade felt on her spine and froze when she felt nothing resisting her fingers. "By the Gods. You did it. You really did it."

Turning around, Jade nearly tackled me with her hug, but I made sure not to fall while returning it. "Thank you, Benjamin. Thank you so much."

Her hold on me tightened as I could tell she let out a few tears after finally being rid of those nasty marks. Did I forget to mention she's topless, her nipples poking my chest? I'm glad I practiced self-control at the Wu-Shi or I would not be narrating right now. (Having more dirty intentions in mind.) Plus, I remained cautious about her injury. Jade may be able to move freely, but to do something that involved the movement of her ribs would risk further injury.

"Honey? Can you let me go now? Your nipples are prodding my chest," I requested.

My appeal seemed to spur Jade even further as her arms shifted from my neck down to my torso, her hands running circles over my pecs. It was becoming harder to maintain my composure, and my Edenian soulmate sensed it.

"I know they are, and I like how it feels, beloved," Jade drawled before licking all over my earlobe. "How about you take your shirt off?"

I seriously thought my eyes burst out their sockets. "But, Jade. Your injury. I don't want to hurt you any more than you already are."

Showing a suspicious smile, Jade traced her right hand down to her bandaged midsection. To my shock and surprise, she began unraveling the tape. I didn't know whether to be turned on or upset due to how long it took to care for her wounds. However, it's what I saw underneath that rendered me speechless.

The wound from Tanya's weapon was gone like it never even happened.

"What injury?" Jade asked coyly. "I became healthy a few days ago after your follow up treatment along with the healing you just gave me today. Now, I'm 100%."

She straddled my legs while staring intensely into my eyes. I didn't dare tear my gaze away from her green irises. Our breathing held level, no sound emanating from the outside world. Jade then started peppering my neck and jawline with kisses, leaving lipstick marks everywhere her mouth touched. I couldn't help but let out a satisfied moan, a distraction as Jade removed my shirt with little difficulty.

"I want you, Benji. Ever since our wedding, I have dreamt of having you in my arms, waking up every morning along with Sareena. You are right that we are in peaceful times. What better way to enjoy that than in our bed, making love until we run out of energy?" Jade whispered, seduction radiating from her words.

By the Gods, her nipples are getting harder. I pulled back, and Jade seized the opportunity by giving me a deep kiss. I gradually dropped my resistance before returning my wife's affection, much to her delight. She slowly pushed me down to the mattress, pinning my hands overhead in nothing but her pants. It allowed me a glimpse at her body. Flat stomach, flawless bosom, toned muscle though remaining feminine, and a ravenous lust in her eyes.

"Well, well, well. And I thought I was the hornier one out of us two?" another feminine voice joined in. Sareena, who somehow entered without either of us noticing.

"I'd normally be mad at Benny since I heard you were in the armory almost immediately after you woke up." Sareena approached the bed, and I could see a fire igniting in her eyes with a devious smirk. "But seeing this? I think I can forgive you if this is heading in the direction I think it is."

"Oh, it most definitely is," Jade spoke before I had the chance. "Join us, Sareena."

Her smile increasing, my demoness wife wasted no time unclipping her crop top off, revealing her breasts to our eyes. Damn. Both my lovers are topless before me. Jade had the bigger set though Sareena didn't lack by any means. I felt drool fill my mouth, an erection threatening to spring out of my pants.

"Oh my," was Jade's only response at seeing Sareena's mounds.

"Consider this a warmup to when we actually consummate our marriage, Benny. No one will mind or care what will happen in this room," Sareena said before she and Jade hovered over me, placing a finger over my mouth before I could say anything. "Shhhhh. Let's have some fun, husband."

**Warning! Lemon Incoming! If you want to ignore it, keep scrolling until you see the All Clear! Otherwise, Happy Reading!**

My wives leaned forward, all our mouths coming together as saliva was exchanged in a passionate kiss. This continued for a few minutes before they separated to gain oxygen. It wasn't long before Jade went back to kissing me while Sareena nipped my collarbone while squeezing her breast. Before long, both their hands trailed my developing abdomen and stomach, reaching my covered manhood.

"Ooh, someone has _grown_ from last time," Sareena commented, discarding her bottoms before unzipping my trousers, pulling them and my boxers down to reveal my pulsing erection.

Jade smiled and took off the rest of her clothes, joining our demoness near my groin. Their hands went to different areas, Sareena lightly pinching my balls while Jade tenderly stroked the length, getting a feel for the foreskin. My breathing became erratic with two lovely, gorgeous women teasing me to their heart's content.

A long, loud moan left my throat as they came together and kissed the head of my cock, tongues swirling around it and each other in a French kiss. Sareena then took charge and engulfed my sex in her mouth, moaning all the while. I groaned again, only to have Jade kissed me again as her hand grabbed mine and led it to her dripping vagina. Getting the gist, I began fingering her, our sounds of pleasure mixing together. My free hand trailed Sareena's smooth back, going down until I was able to land a good slap to her ass. She squealed in delight, sucking even harder.

"My turn," Jade exhaled.

Sareena heard her and released my organ to allow Jade to feast while on all fours. Her sweet, ebony lips began giving me the same treatment, but not with the same intensity. This must be her first time performing oral. She then gasped loudly than intended as Sareena snuck around to fondle her ass before plunging a tongue deep into Jade's vice. They switched positions after a few minutes, this time, Sareena began sucking my manhood again as she face-sat Jade, letting our ebony wife clean her juices while gripping her sizeable backside. There's no way this is happening, to me of all people. But who's complaining?

With everyone stimulated, Sareena let go of my cock and moved to let Jade breathe. "Come, husband. We're ready for you." She laid down and had me get on top. "_I'm_ ready for you."

Smiling, I leaned down. "Then prepare yourself, my beautiful demoness."

Carefully, I aimed my phallus at her entrance, filling my wife to the hilt. Sareena moaned instinctively as she was impaled but didn't let it stop her from coaxing me for a kiss, her chest mashed against mine as she interlocked her left hand in my right.

"Ohh. Ohh yes, Benji," Sareena crooned, her eyes holding my own. "Mmmm. Right there. More, please..."

I granted her plea, gradually increasing my speed and power, the bed creaking due to my thrusts. As we made love, Jade was off to the side, watching us as she rubbed herself while pawing her heaving breast. She then surprised me by running her hands over my behind, which made me shiver.

Sareena's moans turned into small screams during our coitus. As expected, my body began to tire, and I needed to rest for a moment. Reluctantly, I pulled out of my demoness and laid down. I wouldn't get long to recover as Jade hovered over me, lust taking over that once innocent face.

"Impressive, Benji," Jade called me by my nickname out of Callie's earshot, which warmed my heart. "I hope you saved some for me."

"I'll always have something for my Edenian Goddess," I said, caressing her face.

Licking her lips, Jade wrapped her fingers around my shaft to hold it still. She teased me by rubbing the tip against her drenched womanhood before lowering her hips, moaning as I submerged myself within her depths. Her head craned back, hair unfurled from the single braid.

"He feels good, does he?" Sareena murmured into Jade's ear, her tongue creeping out to lick our wife's neck.

"Yes, Sareena... so good," Jade sighed, leaning into her embrace, both hands rested on my thighs.

Sareena went a step further, squeezing each of Jade's melons, the flesh filling her hands. I became mesmerized by the sight of my two lovers, Sareena grasping Jade's chin to turn her head for a frenzied kiss as my Edenian Goddess started to bounce on my groin. I joined in fondling the chocolate orbs as my self-control eroded the longer time went on. Jade closed her eyes and breathed hard, the combined pleasures of riding me and Sareena teasing her chest during a hot kiss almost too much to bear.

For our next position, I switched back to Sareena as we got in the spooning position, raising her right leg into the air. I was relentless, no longer being gentle. She didn't mind at all, her blissful expression telling the entire story. Jade wasn't left out, getting herself involved by licking our connection, adding to everyone's arousal. I plowed Sareena's flower with all my might, her passionate screams serving as motivation. I couldn't hold back anymore and finished inside Sareena.

Jade had another turn, and it was time to use my favorite position. I placed her on her hands and knees, ass raised at a high angle. Without warning, I plunged my way in, my wife's moans quieted by the comforter before being replaced by Sareena's pussy, lapping hard against the delectable organ. It wasn't long before desire consumed my mind. I grabbed Jade by the hair and plowed her hard. Pained but satisfied moans left my beloved's mouth, her derriere shaking with every thrust.

"Ahhh! Yes! Give it to me, Benjamin! I love you and Sareena!" Jade wailed as her pussy tightened around me.

Groaning louder than I ever had, I buried myself completely as my member twitched uncontrollably before unleashing a potent amount of seed within Jade's depths, her euphoric scream music to my ears.

**All Clear! Now go back to reading, Killjoy.**

Afterward, I laid in between my two wives, our sweat filled bodies huddled close together with Sareena and Jade resting on my chest, their legs on top of my own. We went for another tender three-way kiss, all of us smiling during the exchange.

"That was fun, husband," Jade spoke first, caressing my torso before her tongue battled Sareena's.

"Even better now that we're all married to one another," I said, aroused at the scene of them making out.

Sareena smirked. "Another round after a quick nap?"

I returned the look. "Yes, but in the shower next time around."

* * *

**Half an Hour later: Callie's POV**

"That was wonderful," I murmured into Kung Lao's chest.

I can now see what the hubbub was all about and why it's hard to explain losing your virginity. It just feels... great. Now I know how nymphos think the way they do. Sex can be addictive, and I only did it once. Will I become an addict? No, but the appeal certainly makes sense. What I didn't expect was how tired I would be afterward. I'm practically superhuman, and while Lao is a human being, he had incredible stamina. Mind you, I'm not tired enough to just fall asleep, but glad I don't have plans later on today. As for what happened, I'll spare you the details.

Anyway, after cuddling together for a while, we started getting dressed shortly. Lao had to go back to the Wu-Shi Academy, and I wanted to see him off. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't want a second round with him. Just thinking about it was making me crazy. When we got to the door, he gave me a final sincere hug.

"I'll miss you," I told him, refusing to break our embrace.

"I'll miss you too. But my training is not over in the slightest. I have to grow. For you," Lao responded. "But I won't forget tonight. Lord Raiden has been more lenient in coming to see you. I guess he no longer has a choice considering Kitana is living with us." He finally broke away, much to my disappointment. "But you're lucky, Callie."

That confused me. "How so? If anything, you're the lucky one." I playfully smacked his chest.

"Because you have another who desires your love and attention," he answered.

Skarlet.

My redhead definitely is the odd one in the house, considering she worked for Shao Kahn along with Jade and Kitty. But I somehow convinced her that Shao Kahn played her for a fool, and she defected to our side. However, everyone else, despite giving her a fair chance, doesn't really trust her, and I understood why. Benji has been unexpectedly supportive but made it clear he wanted Skarlet and Jade to remain separated until we know for sure my girlfriend was genuine. I had no choice but to accept since I did give his wife a hard time before she moved in.

"I do, huh? I've been showering her with affection whenever the opportunity presents itself, but to Skarlet, it's not enough. I guess saying: "I love you" whenever we snuggle isn't holding weight anymore." I crossed my arms and sighed. "What could I possibly be missing?"

"Perhaps it's because of what you were? When you two became an item, you were still... pure." Lao remarked.

I gasped at the realization. "Skarlet felt conflicted because I was a virgin?"

"Being a perfect girlfriend will only do so much, dear. It was only after what just transpired that made me realize your relationship with Skarlet will have to take a passionate if not, physical turn. You gave her all the signs you weren't going anywhere, and she has done the same. I think this is the final step before elevating your relationship." Lao took my hands in his. "Go to her. Make her feel special in a way only you know. I'll always be rooting for you and will always love you. But I know Skarlet may have stronger feelings for you than I, which says a lot in of itself."

That was shocking to hear. I sensed that Skarlet may love me more than Lao even if the feeling isn't entirely mutual. But hearing it from my boyfriend showed his progress since our disagreement in Outworld that seemed like a lifetime ago.

I leaned in and kiss his cheek. "You've grown so much since I started traveling with you in Outworld. Even though she may be opposed at first, I feel like Skarlet will love you if you give her enough time." I respond as

Lao chuckled before kissing me. "I'm flattered, Callie, but Monks are sworn by monogamy. You are my one and only so even if given consent, I'll never be with another."

"Really? Well, way to make me feel special." I smirked before tracing over his torso with my finger. "I wouldn't want to share you anyway after tonight." I stopped before losing my self-control. "Honestly, I don't want anyone else but you, no matter what happens between Skarlet and me. Come back soon. Please?"

"I'll see what I can do," Lao replied before giving me a passionate kiss that left me breathless. "I'll see you later, Callie."

Those were my boyfriend's last words as he left the Trainer's Estate. Wow, so much has happened, it's kind of hard to process everything at once. I swiftly conclude that I shouldn't think too hard. I lost my virginity and have a general idea about what I should do to please Skarlet. My goals are starting to fall into place. Still, I can't help but wonder what it would be like to have Lao around for the rest of my life. Well, I already spoke to Benji and got his perspective on marriage. Maybe I need my mother's side of it too.

"Speaking of Red, where is she?" I ask, scratching my full head of hair.

Unfortunately, in my moment of silence, I hear... moaning.

It cam from Benji's room, so I assumed that he, Sareena, and Jade were fuckin', loudly judging by the lustful noises of skin colliding. That meant my knife is done, and my brother didn't tell me. Pretty obvious now why that was the case.

"Y'know what? Jade probably stole him when he was finished. The man's been working since he woke up," I concluded as I headed to the armory.

When I arrived there, my knife is laying on the table, it's onyx blade glimmering thanks to the room's dim lighting. I pick it up and analyze my brother's work, as I usually do when he makes things for me. Benji does a phenomenal job with his work, but this? He truly outdid himself.

I whistled in approval. "Benji, you slick bastard. You did it again."

The blade's tip shined once again. Just when things couldn't get any better, my little redhead magically appeared when I put the weapon down.

"Oh! Hey, Red! I've been looking for you," I said.

I walked up to give her a deep kiss on the lips, one Skarlet was shocked to feel but wasn't hesitant to return. Her hand combed through my hair as she reduced the distance between us, coiling her arms around my neck.

When we separated, Skarlet's face shared her namesake. "Wow, Callie Ann. You've never shown me such passion so openly."

I laughed nervously. "Sorry about that. But things and people change, y'know? And I feel it's time for me to act like your girlfriend." I started rubbing her knuckles with my thumbs. "I want you to know that my love for you isn't platonic."

"I know that, beloved. But honestly, all I wish is to taint you with my essence, and for you to do the same. But you are leading this dance, so I will go at your pace. I owe you much since you have given me a chance after I tried to kill you," she responded.

My blush returned with a vengeance from her blunt nature. "You don't beat around the bush, huh Red? W-well, you're in for some good news then. Lao was here, and he... took my virginity."

Skarlet gasped at the news, what I expected along with her breaking off the embrace. Instead, she tightened her grip. "Did he? Well, bless him for doing so since now I can do what I always wanted since you have enthralled me with your beautiful features, flawless body, perverted nature." She took a long whiff before her red eyes stared right into my soul. "And a lovely scent. Will you do this for me?"

I slowly shook my head, knowing full well what will happen should I accept. "Sorry, Red. Sex is tiring, and we went at it for a while. In fact, I'm surprised Lao lasted as long as he did. But soon, Red. I promise. The days are counting down on us. I know it." I pecked her lips before looking back at my new weapon, an idea coming to mind. "And to show you how much I mean what I say, follow me, Red."

Softly taking her hand, I lead Skarlet to the table where my knife was and picked it up. I breathed deeply before slicing the underside of my right arm, leaving a fair-sized gash in its place. Blood wasn't guzzling out, but it was dripping, a small pool forming on the floor. I need to make sure I clean that up, or Benji will have a fit. I took Skarlet's arm and placed it over my now wounded arm, gazing directly into her irises.

"I want you to suck on it. Suck my blood, Red," I instructed.

Her eyes widened at the prospect. "A-are you sure, Callie Ann? I don't think you have to go this far-"

"Yes, I do," I cut my girlfriend off. "I haven't been pulling my weight in this relationship, and with this, I will make my penance the next step in our growing love for one another. I won't ask Mom or Benji to close this wound until you fulfill my request, Red. So, chop-chop."

Skarlet's breathing grew heavy as she slowly leaned in and started sucking on my wound. She seemed reluctant at first, but grasped my arm and continued draining a good portion, my blood apparently divine to her. Not gonna lie, it kinda felt good. Alright, Callie. Stop being perverted.

With a final 'pop,' Skarlet let go of my arm, the wound partially closed to my genuine surprise. She wiped the blood off her lip before licking it off her palm, an elated smile on her face. "That was delicious. Thank you, beloved. Now, give me a kiss." She said with a raspy, seductive tone.

I complied with her request, planting my lips on top of hers while opening my mouth slightly to allow Skarlet's tongue inside, her tongue slithering around mine. I bring our bodies closer, her arms around my neck as her breasts pushed against mine, our nipples dueling one another. We finally broke away so we could breathe.

"Will we make love soon, Callie Ann? I've fantasized about you since we started seeing each other," Skarlet said, firmly reminding me that she's as perverted as I am, if not more so.

"For sure, Red. Soon," I confirmed before pecking her one last time, turning it into an eskimo kiss before sincerely saying, "I love you, Red."

"I love you too, Scout," Skarlet replied with a nickname of her own.

"Scout?" I repeated, receiving my first nickname from someone who wasn't my brother.

"Do you not like it?" she asked.

I kiss her one more time. "No. I love it."

* * *

**A/N: And that's the fourth bonus chapter! Now when we next meet the Maddox Family, we will be starting Arc III! If you're wondering on if Arc III will cover MK III, to keep it short, no it will not. Normally I would drop clues on what the next Arc will be about, but I didn't do that this time. Oops. Regardless I think you all or going to like it. Especially since it won't be nearly as long as Arc II was. It's going to be a pretty straightforward Arc in all honesty. Anyway. What did you guys think? Did you guys like it? Did you not? Let me know with a Review and or a PM and while you're at it, check out my profile page and give my other stories a read. Particularly my most recent work, the To Love a Druid Reboot eh? I'll see you all soon. Bye-Bye!**

**Currently listening to: Milestones by the Buddy Rich Big Band.**


	27. Chapter 15: So Many Problems

**A/N: And now we begin Arc III!**

**You usually would get more hints as to what the Arc will be about. The Maddox Siblings heading to the Wu Shi is what started MK 2 in the MK 9 Story Mode. But through the last Bonus Chapters, I have done little to make you all infer on the next destination. Well, it's time to put that to rest.**

**Enjoy the beginning of Arc III!**

* * *

**Two Days Later. Okada's Home, Netherrealm. Undisclosed time**

**Benjamin's POV**

A couple of days later, Cal approached and asked me to see Okada about Skarlet. Cal is enough to miraculously keep her in check, but she can only do so for so long. With four Edenians living under the same household, it was only a matter of time until Skarlet went ballistic, trying to take our blood. It doesn't help that she and Jade have significant problems, my Edenian wife looking for any reason to give Skarlet the boot. Despite her origins, I placed my faith in Skarlet, and so far, she's done nothing to earn my anger.

After agreeing to take her, Sareena insisted on coming with us. Not to keep an eye on Skarlet, but to calm Jade down. Like I previously mentioned, Jade doesn't trust Skarlet and immediately thought of the worst though Cal was going to be there as well as Okada. For now, the two will stay away from each other until a solution is found.

After arriving in his home, Okada greeted us all with his smile. "Oh, I did not know I was having so many guests! Please, make yourselves comfortable. I just wrapped up my duties with Emperor Duffeck for today, so I have some free time."

Cal stepped forward, Skarlet's hand intertwined with hers. "Uncle Okada, this is my girlfriend, Skarlet," she introduced.

Okada reached out to shake her hand, which Skarlet complied. "It is nice to meet my beloved's Uncle," she spoke.

"Likewise, Skarlet." Okada then noticed my wife and his smile widened. "Sareena! It does me well to see you well after your wedding with Benjamin here."

Out of everyone who attended the ceremony, I firmly believed Okada cried the most besides Mother, who he sat by during the festivities. It was nearly comedic, but then it really wasn't. Okada's death dawned a ton of facts about him. He never married nor had children as he was killed before he could propose to his long term consort. Having everything taken from him on top of him being a statistic was harsh, another product of Jerrod's maliciousness. Anyway, he hugged her tightly, and she swiftly returned until they broke it off. "How is he?"

"I'm right here." I cut him off, slightly annoyed at him asking such a question.

Sareena gave me a sad smile. "He's wonderful. I've known nothing but happiness since the union became official." She then kissed my cheek, the small anger leaving immediately. "But as nice as it is to see you, Okada, that's not the main reason why we're here."

Our uncle nodded. "Then let's not waste time. Come."

After getting comfortable inside, Cal and Skarlet told Okada about Skarlet's growing problem. From her similar upbringings to Shao Kahn playing her for a fool, to teaching her blood magic, and her eventual defection.

"And that's what happened," Callie finished. "Red here relies on consuming blood to stay alive because of Shao Kahn. Can you do anything to help?"

"Truly a saddening story. We've all had rough lives from the look of it. Benjamin and Callie Ann had to grow up without parental figures and with nothing to their names. But like them, you've grown into a fine young woman, Skarlet." Okada commended her determination, fierce altruism in his tone. "From the sound of it, Shao Kahn purposely left out how to control your urges for blood to make you more ravenous. All Blood Mages have the urge to feed, as they're linked to the dark side of vampirism. Your soul is not corrupt enough. Purification will not solve the problem entirely. I fear the only way to fix this is to finish your training on Blood Magic. I do not know of any Blood Mages in the Netherrealm. However, Emperor Duffeck may. I will ask for his guidance."

"If only we had a quicker way of gaining this information," I said, not expecting a miracle.

As if Phae herself was eavesdropping on our conversation, a small portal started to open behind my shoulder. My sister took note of it first. "Uh, Benji?"

"Yes, Cal?" I responded.

"Are you summoning Lulie here?" she inquired.

I shook my head. "No, why you ask?"

It was then I felt a small weight on my right shoulder. Turning, I saw another bird. Not Lulie, but a black Raven like her, the beak considerably smaller. Must be a crow if that's the case.

"Sup, Bossman!" the Crow greeted me. "You said ya needed some information?" Everyone, including Okada, was in shock. "What? You can't really be surprised! I work for you!" he said, his thick accent was as if he spent his entire life in a ghetto back alleyway.

"Well, I never summoned you before." I pointed out.

"Oh shit, you're right! Lemme introduce myself. My name is Lee. I'm an Informer Crow," he introduced himself. "Well, my flock and I are. I'm also your second summon! Guinevere thought she was going to be your second summon, but I beat her to it!"

"Wait, Flock?" I repeated.

"Who the hell is Guinevere?" Cal interjected.

"Y'see, Lady Phae became a very busy goddess when you became a Summoner. She created us, as well as Guinevere, who is a Dove. She also alerted the mythical bird of a new Bird Summoner. So you should be meetin' her soon."

"How many-" I started to ask.

Cal interrupted me again. "Do you know of a Blood Mage that can help Skarlet finish her training?"

Lee nodded. "Yeah, I know of a person, but the Netherrealm's Big Cheese should know of him too. The odds of him trainin' Red over here are higher if Okada tells him about her problem as opposed to me."

"Well then, I will be seeing him after all. Callie Ann, Skarlet. If you don't mind, I would like you two to come with me. It would be easier to gain the Emperor's aid if you both were there. Benjamin, Sareena; you two will stay here. We won't be gone long," Okada said as he, Cal and Skarlet, left to go see Duffeck.

That left me, Sareena and Lee alone.

"So, Lee. About your flock..." I stuck up a conversation with my newest familiar.

"Oh, right!" He started. "We're five deep. There's me, Henderson, Mingus, Horace, and Holiday. All Crows and informants. When we aren't giving you information, we actively seek it. We're always in the know of what happens in as many realms as we can possibly enter. Lady Phae granted us the ability to travel all over to do our job, which is to feed you information when you needed. We don't get tired, therefore always on the clock. You won't get me all the time when you summon us. Sometimes you'll get another member of the flock," Lee explained.

"Why do you call him, Bossman?" Sareena took her turn in asking questions.

"Because the connection between a Summoner and his Familiar has to be established. The quickest way to do so is to give our Summoner a name to establish him as the boss. That's why Lulie calls ya Sir, Bossman," Lee answered. "Not to worry, though. The other members will call you somethin' different as to not confuse you. Holiday is a special case cuz she's a girl but isn't spared the same treatment. She's gotta name for ya like all of us do. It'll be an honor to work for ya, Bossman. I'm gonna head out now, but if you ever need some info, don't hesitate to call. Later!"

Lee then flew into his portal, leaving Sareena and me to our lonesome.

Flashbacks of two nights ago filled my mind, and I couldn't help but smile. It was the most passionate night I've ever had in my long life. Just me and my two beautiful wives loving each other. Good thing Mother is with Jade at the estate, possibly speaking on illusion techniques that will perhaps help against Tanya. My Edenian wife is a very skilled fighter and could be even better should she perfect illusion magic.

With nothing else to do, we ventured into Okada's lab for old time's sake. After all, it was here where we first met. With my mentor's help, purified Sareena's soul those few months ago. It's still a mess despite knowing him for more than a thousand years. But I understood why he refused to clean up, getting used to the chaotic layout. Even though things aren't appropriately placed, you still know where everything you need is. So I guess Okada must've gotten used to all his material's new location and most likely forgot where the old spots were, and didn't want to relearn the places. The table where I first met Sareena was still in the exact same spot, but all the dust was wiped off. As we continued surveying the room, Sareena called for me.

"Benny, look at this," Sareena said as she was looking at something out of my eyesight.

I walked over to my wife, and for kicks, kissed her cheek. She responded by pecking me on the lips with a smile. I glanced at what she held in her hand. Needless to say, I was in shock; a list of loopholes concerning resurrection in the Netherrealm. This must be the blacklist. We continued scrolling through each journal, and the methods were numerous as it covered the entire book.

"What could Okada be planning to do with these loopholes?" Sareena questioned. "There are so many."

"Resurrection outside the realm of death, unjust passing, altruistic enough in the first life. Soul exchange and the Equal Exchange Theory." I listed countless methods in the text. Turns out, Okada may be more scarred than he lets on.

"I wonder if Duffeck knows of this?" I said to my wife.

"Let's not jump conclusions, Benny. Maybe the Emperor has had thoughts of allowing resurrection to be allowed if certain conditions are met. I think it's a good idea to ask rather than to make assumptions." Sareena countered. "Let's ask Okada when he and the others return."

I complied. "Alright. What should we do in the meantime?"

A devilish smirk sprouted on Sareena's face. She grasped my hand and led me to the table before sitting cross-legged, leaning back in a provocative pose. "In the mood for some roleplaying, beloved?"

Her seductive ploy worked as she used her legs to pull me into an embrace before kissing me, lust apparent in her actions. I felt Sareena nip at my neck, her tongue gradually getting involved as her hands caressed my clothed chest.

"We have time, do we not?" she whispered sexily into my ear.

I wasn't stupid, though that could be debated sometimes. Should I decide to go along with this game, Sareena and I will share an unspeakable passion on this table, even if caught redhanded. But damn, the way she traced her mouth over my pulse spot made it rather difficult to separate business and pleasure.

Gently, I pushed on my wife's shoulders, fighting off the internal urge to grant her desires while stroking her hair. "Not in Okada's home, Sareena. Maybe when we return to the Estate."

I can't begin to describe how hard it is to say no to either her or Jade when they become lustful. Anyone else in my position would've said 'to hell with it' and do whatever came to mind, consequences notwithstanding. Luckily, Sareena relented, but not without Eskimo kissing me. Gods, this woman is beautiful.

"I love you, my lovely demoness," I said through our kiss.

Sareena's smirk returned. "And I you, my sweet Doctor."

* * *

**Duffeck's Throne Room: Callie's POV**

"And that is everything, Emperor." Okada finished explaining Skarlet's story.

Emperor Duffeck sat on his throne, contemplating his next course of action. He's nowhere near as intimidating though his presence demanded respect. However, it wasn't imposing, unlike Shao Kahn.

"It does me well to finally meet a Maddox," Duffeck spoke, leaning forward so he could get a better look at me. "Your family's rich history is interesting as it is tragic. Although I wished to meet your brother first, it is still wonderful to meet you, Callie Ann. As for your consort, I know of a Blood Mage in the city who can finish her training so that she may control her urge for Blood." He granted.

Okada started speaking. "Wonderful, Emperor! If you will just show us the way, and we will leave you at once!"

Duffeck raised his hand. "No. I will take them myself."

"Are you sure, Emperor?" Okada wanted to be sure. "You don't have to feel obligated."

"Was it you, Okada, who told me to spend more time in public as opposed to spending each day sitting on my behind?" Duffeck brought up.

"But you just met them both. If it weren't for my telling you of who they were, you wouldn't have given them the time of day," Okada said.

Duffeck sighed. "Perhaps if it were a century ago. But I am now taking your advice to heart." He eyed Skarlet and me before standing up to dust off his robes and grabbed his cane. "Come, you two. We leave at once. And Okada?"

"Yes, Emperor?" he answered.

"The next time Benjamin is in the Netherrealm to visit you regardless of company, bring him to me," the Emperor commanded. "I've expressed interest in your apprentice for quite some time. Understood?"

Okada nodded. "Yes, Emperor Duffeck."

"Wonderful." Duffeck made it down and approached us. "After you, ladies."

He led us toward the city and started chatting me up again, matching our strides. "So, Callie Ann. Your brother has a lot of magical power. Can you say the same?"

I shook my head. "I think the magical gift went all into Benji. I inherited Papa's ability to hunt and survive instead."

Duffeck began stroking his beard as he pondered my answer. "I see. Okada told me of you and your brother's hand in arresting Quan Chi. For years, he has evaded capture until you both cornered him in Outworld. The Netherrealm is grateful for your assistance. We are now one step closer to finding Shinnok and bringing his pale arse to justice as well." He then regarded me for a moment. "It's nice to see that Okada has a family he can call his own. After what you all went through, you all deserve happiness."

"Do you know what happened to Jerrod after Edenia lost the ten tournaments?" I asked, curious as to what his fate was after Shao Kahn overthrew him.

"Oh, yes. Shao Kahn decapitated him in front of his own army. When his soul descended into the Netherrealm, I judged his actions before ruling over Edenia. I concluded it was enough to sentence him to endless torture by my men. But the heinous things he committed after taking the throne only added to his punishment. Jerrod, being hypocritical of himself, did nothing to help his case. He was officially condemned to daily torture for eternity in the Dark Prison. For a time, you could hear his screams from the Netherrealm Society, but they have long since silenced.

Heh. Serves that bastard right. Though I'd much rather have Jerrod die by my hands after he heartlessly had most to all our family members murdered because of our lineage. Well, I can't be too mad since he's no longer alive.

"I could not properly judge your Father as Shao Kahn absorbed his soul before he could properly descend," Emperor Duffeck revealed. "But luckily, Mrs. Maddox granted Ermac free will, your father able to keep the other souls in check."

"What of Sindel? Did her soul descend?" I pressed.

He shook his head. "It did not. Either someone has bound her soul, or like your mother, she faked her death as well. But as smart as she was, it took Okada and her husband to convince her to fake a believable death. Jerrod was a political tyrant, and cared little for his own spouse behind the scenes."

Honestly, I don't know how to take that. For what it's worth, Sindel became a victim due to her husband's actions, though she was a diva and attention grabber. Plus, it didn't help when Tanya disclosed that she's the reason Jade's mother is dead.

"Ah, here we are. Allow me," Duffeck announced.

He walked up to an odd-looking house, preparing to knock on the door. Skarlet clutched and squeezed my hand to get my attention. It seemed she was worried, judging from her fearful expression.

"I am nervous, beloved," she whispered in my ear.

I kissed her cheek and lean in, knowing what will leave my lips will convince Skarlet to stay. "If you finish, I'll fuck you when you return."

My redhead gasped at the offer, tightening her hold while using her free hand to softly caress my face, our eyes connecting. "Do you mean that?"

"I mean it. Use our future lovemaking session as motivation to finish. Then our union will be your reward." I answered.

We both looked at Duffeck as he's making conversation with a dark-skinned woman who had a scar over her left eye. She wore red robes with a unique mark. She then gazed at us. "So, which one of you is Skarlet?"

"That is me," my beloved answered. "You are to be my new master?"

The woman nodded. "So it would seem. Name's Malakai. You're one of Shao Kahn's runts?"

"Was," Skarlet corrected.

"No matter. We'll start your training tomorrow. But as of right now, you'll be living with me," Malakai responded. "I'll show you around the city."

Skarlet glanced back at me. "So this is goodbye, for now."

"You'll be done before you know it. Train hard, Red," I said right back.

Skarlet gave me a long kiss as a goodbye gift before separating. "I'll be back, Scout. And when I return, I will be a woman worthy of you." She then joined her mentor.

"Oh, and Malakai?" Duffeck interjected.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Don't try anything with Callie Ann's girlfriend. If you do, I will know, and will find Skarlet a more suitable instructor," he warned.

Malakai scoffed angrily. "You are no fun, Duffeck." With that, she and her new trainee went back inside her house.

I started for Okada's place, but Duffeck stopped me. "Not so fast, Callie Ann. We need to discuss your lack of magic power."

I shrugged. "What's there to tell? I have little magical power save for Hawkeye. Mom says my eyes are a Mark for illusionary magic. But past that, I have no power to speak of. Is there something I'm not noticing here?" I asked, already knowing the answer is no.

"Please, just Duffeck will do." He walked to me and put two fingers to my head. "Hold still, allow me to check for myself."

"If you insist, but don't expect anything," I froze my body as he asked.

Within moments, I felt a burning sensation, almost likened to a searing headache. Then, it all subsided altogether as Duffeck removed his fingers.

"So much magical power lies dormant inside you, child. If you have so much potential, I can only imagine your brother's. Allow me to awaken it for you," he said before placing his palm on my chest, a purple aura leaking out.

I feel like a bunch of blocked off sections of my mind was violently opened. For a moment, I wanted to go and find someone to violently murder, but the feeling was washed away just as quickly. Odd.

"You have gained the abilities of a Messenger," Duffeck told me.

I was justifiably confused. "What's a Messenger?"

"A Messenger is practically an equivalent of the Grim Reaper. It allows anyone to learn any one school of magic, Illusion magic, most notably. The powers are slow coming, so you cannot harness them yet, save for your now innate ability to learn magic. In time, you can do many things. For example, learn the death dates of those whom you wish. So, someone killed prematurely can be prevented because you know when and where the event takes place. You will not do soul collecting by yourself. I have men for that. You'll also be entrusted with a weapon fitting your new status. Spoiler, it's a Scythe," he further explained.

"I don't know how to use a Scythe," I said.

"It doesn't matter. You will be well-versed in due time. The memories of every Messenger is ingrained into the Scythe. That's how you'll gain the ability to wield it as if you are a master. Before you go, you need a Mark befitting your new Title," Duffeck said.

Once again, I felt a violently hot sensation in my palm, forcing me to kneel down. After the pain subsided, I viewed my new Mark, an hourglass. "How long will it take for all of my powers to activate? And will I have to actually learn them?" I asked in succession.

"There's no deadlocked time. It might take days or years, depending on the situation. However, you're Edenian, so it will definitely activate before your soul descends down here. Also, about you and your brother's judgment when you both properly descend. Considering what you two have done for Edenia before her demise, on top of what you've done for Earthrealm, your second life is guaranteed granted you don't do anything to jeopardize it. The only way this could happen is if you somehow resurrect the One Being, then your second lives will be nulled. With that being said, you may go now. I look forward to seeing what you do with your new powers, Callie Ann. May the ground quake as you pass." Duffeck then bowed at me. "Messenger."

My spine shivered at being called that, but regardless, I nodded in response before leaving the Emperor's presence.

Arriving back at Okada's house, I opened the door and head inside. It was then I heard Sareena, Benji, and Okada discussing something I couldn't make out because they were in the basement. When they all came back upstairs, instead of a polite discussion, the tone was hostile.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Okada!? After everything you did to earn favor with the Netherrealm government, you're going to risk it all by performing one of the most heinous crimes in it!?" Benji angrily inquired of our uncle, not happy about the topic of discussion.

"We won't get caught, Benjamin. Please, do this for me," Okada pleaded.

"I'm not going to do it! You have finally lost your damn mind!" Benji shouted, Sareena doing everything she can to calm him down.

I had to see what the hell was going on. "Hey, what the hell is going on here!?"

Benji looked at me, his face quickly shifting from unspeakable anger to a more silent fury. "Okada wants me to help him resurrect his significant other."

"What's the problem with that?" I confusedly asked.

"Resurrection is at the top of Necromancy's blacklisted spells. It's equal to that of murder in the living world," my brother responded before turning back to Okada, the rage coming back out. "Why in the hell would you want to resurrect her now, Okada!? Why not do it when Edenia was still around?"

"Because Madeline and Joe helped me grieve. They were the only ones who could, Benjamin. But Joe and I were executed, forcing Madeline to go into hiding. My second life at first was wonderful, but now it is meaningless without Ilah. I have found countless loopholes, you have seen them all. We won't get caught," Okada spoke softly, doing nothing to calm Benji down.

"That's what everyone before you said before they were caught, Uncle. It doesn't help that you're Duffeck's right hand. If... no. You will get caught. Becoming a mindless zombie forced to wander the Netherrealm wastes unknowingly waiting for a demon hunter to mercilessly end your then pitiful existence will be merciful. Hell, endless torture in the Dark Prison may be too light. Duffeck may personally torture you himself for doing something so rash, so stupid, so braindead!" Benji ranted, his fury rising to frightening levels.

"Then it's a risk I'm willing to take to bring Ilah back. Please, help me." Okada pleaded again, not having a valid counterargument.

Sareena remained silent throughout the entire conversation but had a determined look on her face, showing she was taking Benji's side. My opinion in this matter is small due to my lack of knowledge on the blacklist. Still, if getting caught meant the removal of Okada, then I'd be opposed to the idea too. Benji told me that he didn't like training in the Netherrealm, but Okada himself made the training bearable. His fury is merely a front to hide his growing concern. But if he is this angry, then there must be some genuine resentment as well.

"Please, Benjamin. Help me resurrect, Ilah. Please." Okada practically begged.

Benji took a deep breath, but not because he relented. Possibly fed up with Okada's foolishness.

"I'm going to give you a couple of days to really think about what you are plotting to do. But I'm saying this because I'm not going to help you, and no convincing is going to change my mind." Benji started calmly, but the fury quickly returned. "If you are so blind to not see what you have now, Okada, then you never deserved it in the first place!"

With that, Benji summoned a portal back to the Trainer's Estate and marched through it without even so much as a goodbye, leaving Okada speechless. I was shocked at how much pent up fury resided within my brother in a short period.

Sareena did, however, say goodbye.

"Goodbye, Okada." Was all Sareena said before leaving. Just from her expression alone, I could tell she was torn about what was right and wrong.

Okada and I were the only ones left. I wanted to speak, but I relented. Hell, what could I say? I turned around and began heading for the portal to go back home, but not without saying goodbye.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Okada. Don't do anything rash okay?" I said before leaving his home and by extension, the Netherrealm.

After reaching the other side, I see Benji and Sareena sitting on the living room couch. He looked stressed beyond human comprehension. Okada's pleading must've really gotten to him. I would say something but, I think Sareena is enough to calm him. Plus, Jade rounded the corner and saw the scene as well, prompting me to leave the area.

I've never felt so lost before. Lao's at the Wu-Shi academy while Skarlet is stuck with Malakai in the Netherrealm. Okada may have lost Benji due to his rash and arguably unreasonable decision. Everything is so dark today. Shit, hopefully, a beacon of light will shine soon.

Bless, Mom. She noticed me spacing outside my room and brought me back into reality by placing her palm on my shoulder. "Callie Ann, dear? Is something troubling you?"

"Yeah, you can say that. You have a minute to talk?" I asked.

Her face quickly sprouted a pure smile. "Of course, dear. I always have time to talk with my child. We can talk in your room if you wish-"

I shook my head. "No. Your room would be better and away from prying ears."

"Of course, Callie Ann. Follow me," she said.

When we got to the room, Mom sat on her bed, motioning me to sit next to her. I complied, and she pulled me in closer. "So, sweetie. What is it that's troubling you?"

"Okada asked Benji to help resurrect his lost loved one, Ilah. Benji was furious at the request. In all the time we've been together, I have never seen him that mad at anyone. It was so crazy it left Uncle Okada speechless." I told her, still dumbfounded by Benji's fury at the prospect.

Mom rubbed my arm to comfort me. "Well, Benjamin's fury is justified. Resurrection has been a big no-no all the way back when I was your age. Okada knows the dangers of performing a blacklisted spell and getting caught. I, and by extension, you and your brother know of his grief, but we all have lost a lot more than he has, and we all have found ways to persevere. Whether it be reconnecting with you two, gaining two lovers, or two wives. Resurrection, regardless of the loopholes, will do nothing but hurt Okada. But it seems he's reached a point where we have done all we can. Whether or not Okada will see the error in his madness is his decision alone. There's nothing we can do, unfortunately."

She then noticed the new Mark on my palm. "I haven't seen this before on your person. Where did you get this from?"

"I met the Netherrealm Emperor. He told me I had a lot of dormant magic power, and awakened it by making me a Messenger. The Hourglass is its Mark." I honestly answered. "Do you know what a Messenger is?"

My mother nodded. "I do. The Messenger is an Edenian myth. The legend states that the Messenger, who is always a woman, would be the one to tell someone they'll be dying soon. Death would shortly follow the receiver of the message. The Messenger has a lot of powers, like prevention of death and harbinger of life. Messengers also punish the malicious and unjust, doing so in a harsh manner. They are also masters of any one school of magic. Most chose Illusionary Magic, but some chose other schools like General Destruction or Necromancy. But you have no magical background save for Hawkeye. What school will you choose, Callie Ann?"

"If you don't mind, since I can actually learn magic now, I would like you to teach me Illusion Magic. Now that I'm a Messenger, I can actually cast spells. It's just a matter of me learning them."

Gasping at the offer, Mom hugged me tightly. "Of course! I would love to teach you, child! We'll begin when you are ready, I don't want to rush things."

I lean my head in on Mom's shoulder, and she deepened her embrace. "I love you, sweetie,"

"I love you too, Mom. I love you too..." I trailed off before her warm embrace rocked me to sleep.

* * *

**Armory:**

**Benjamin's POV**

Instead of destroying another practice dummy in the Dojo, I did something more constructive with my time. Luckily Sareena calmed me down, my anger replaced with shock. I realized my actions were a bit rash and out of anger, but I hope that Okada uses his large brain for once. Resurrecting Ilah will only lead to more significant problems for us all.

I start working on Cal's new holster for her new knife, seeing as when I was supposed to initially do it, I was caught up in more... Physical activities.

I found my design for Cal's blade. Since she took the actual knife, I have to use my drawing to make the sketch of the holster itself. Thankfully I do them up to size so I won't have to guess.

"AOI?" I called out.

"Yes, Doctor?" she responded.

"Can you give me an update on the growing war between the Red and Black Dragon?" I asked while cutting out my holster sketch.

"The conflict has been favoring the Black Dragon as of right now. Considering that faction has no morals whatsoever, they use the resources they've gained more ruthlessly and efficiently than the Red Dragon. The casualties so far have only been clansmen. Not a single civilian has been harmed or killed. In all honesty, I'm surprised the Special Forces have not caught wind of this yet." AOI explained.

"The Black and Red Dragon clans are both well versed at keeping their intentions shrouded in secret. I didn't know of this until reading Shao Kahn's book on Earthrealm when I was still in Outworld. You can thank Lulie for that," I answered back.

"Oh, I did. Though it was when she couldn't speak English, so she just cawed at me. I assumed it meant: "your welcome." but I am not well versed in the language of the Raven. Another item worth noting is that Daegon's fury is slowly growing as the scales continue to tip in the Black Dragon's favor. At this point, he may kill his own men if enemies don't do it first." AOI continued her analysis.

"Do we have an inkling as to why he's even here or know what his motives are?" I inquired before forming the leather to make the holster out of. "I'm not comfortable with Argus' brat running amok in Earthrealm, especially if he runs one of the biggest crime syndicates in the realm."

"Nothing concrete yet, Doctor. Though from what I've learned thus far, I can make an educated guess if you wish to hear it," she suggested.

"Go ahead."

"When Daegon declared war on the Black Dragon, he revealed the reason why was forced merger. If the Black Dragon lost the war, they would be merged into the Red Dragon, practically doubling their numbers. However, Black Dragon would rather die than work with the Red Dragon, hence why they are just killing members. Those deaths were an unexpected wrench in Daegon's plans of realm-wide dominion much akin to Argus when he ruled Edenia. He wasn't the favored child, his twin Taven was next in line for the throne despite being the younger sibling. That threw Daegon over the edge and forced him to flee. How long he's taken residence here remains a mystery." AOI answered.

"Daegon is around my age, but considering his organization was established when Cal and I arrived, he was here longer than us. So the Red Dragon has been around for at least 27 years. Thank you, AOI." I said.

"No problem, Doctor!" AOI responded before disappearing.

I look at my leather and see it's completely formed. Leaving the main table, I obtain my rotary cutter so I can start shaping in the form of the knife's blade. As I walked back to the table, I hear someone coming down the steps. Ignoring it initially, I continued making the holster before looking up briefly to see Cal rubbing her eyes.

"Wake up from a nap?" I greet her.

"Yeah, something like that. Being in Mom's embrace rocked me to sleep," Cal answered as she eyed my work. "Oh, you're making my holster?"

"Yup. It's almost done too. Take a seat. It'll be done in a minute." I told her. "Sleep well?"

She shrugged. "More or less. Mom's bed is really comfortable. Hey, Benji."

"Yes?"

"Do you know of the mythical being called the Messenger?"

Immediately, I stopped sharpening the blade, glancing up at Cal with a raised eyebrow. How did she know about that? Better yet, who told her?

"From what I remember, the Messenger is an Edenian fable. As the Right Hand Woman of the Grim Reaper, she would arrive to let a family know that a member was going to pass away soon. Messengers were masters of the Scythe and any School of Magic. They also had a cornucopia of powers exclusive to them. Mother told me stories about the Messenger when we were young, so I would stay in line. And to reinforce that I should be kind to all women if it can be helped because a Messenger can be any of them." I answered truthfully. "Why did you want to know about that?"

"While we were in the Netherrealm and Duffeck walked Red and me to her teacher, he kinda made me a Messenger after seeing a lot of Magical Potential unrealized inside of me. Turns out, I have the Maddox Magic Pool after all. Papa's powers just took priority somehow," Cal revealed.

My eyes bulged. "Duffeck made you a Messenger? How do you feel? Any violent outbursts?"

"No, save for a little urge to bludgeon something to death, but it went away as quickly as it came. Do you know of the effects of being one? Wait, you can't because you've never been one," Cal reminded herself.

I continued working but explained my knowledge on the subject matter. "Okada is close to a Siren who was a Messenger. They can have random outbursts of violence depending on what school of magic they learn, Blood Magic being the most common."

That got Cal's attention. "Her name wouldn't be Malakai, would it?"

I shook my head. "No, not Malakai. However, I'm pretty sure- Wait, how do you know Malakai?"

"Malakai's finishing Skarlet's training in Blood Magic in hell. Whoo. Bullet dodged. Though I think she may be into women, Duffeck said not to try anything to her," she informed me.

"No, she isn't. Malakai hit on me numerous times while I was training with Okada. Duffeck may be talking about feasting, not as a siren, but a Vampire." I said.

"What!?" my sister exclaimed. "How am I supposed to trust her!?"

"Malakai hasn't fed in millennia. The last time she fed was when she last walked the world of the living. Fun fact, she's Edenian like us too," I said.

"She is? Huh, small world," Cal surmised before saying. "Hey, we should head to Seido." I finished her holster and tossed it to her. Cal then threw me her knife. "Sharpen that for me, please?"

"Sure, and why do you want to go to the Realm of Order?" I grabbed a Whetting Stone before sharpening the onyx blade glimmering in the room's natural lighting.

Her answer was short and blunt. "We should check on Butterface and the Resistance. We did found the basis of it after all."

"I thought we left Ryuji with the Resistance because we could trust him with it," I reminded. "Wouldn't going back kind of kill the point?"

"Wasn't it you who said that we should be safe, just in case, Benji? It's been twenty-plus years since we've been. Who knows what could have happened since we left..."

"We don't. But I may have someone who does. Lee!" I called for my Informer Crow. One flew on my shoulder, but upon closer inspection, I could see that it wasn't him. "You're not Lee."

"You're right. I'm not Lee, I'm Holiday," the crow spoke up, revealing a feminine voice. "You must be my boss?" Holiday asked me.

"Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you, Holiday." I greeted.

"Likewise, Prez. What can I help ya with?" she asked.

"What's been going on in the Realm of Order?" was my query.

"Things have been looking nutty lately, Prez. The Seidan Guard and the Resistance you and your sister created are embroiled in a searing war. Two years have passed since the conflict reached the public's ears, splitting the Populus' opinion in half. Though those who support the Resistance have not made that known. Publicly supporting the Resistance is punishable by death." Holiday relayed. "And the new commander of the Seidan Guard, Hotaru, made the training for the Seidan Guard a lot stricter, bounded by a messed up honor code. The size of the Guard has nearly doubled, the same could be said for the Resistance after its creation. If I had to describe the conflict in one word, it would be a stalemate. The battlefront couldn't be any more even."

Talk about a reversal of fortune. Something told me that Seido wouldn't remain peaceful after Cal and I long departed. What makes me wonder is how much longer will it take before either side begins pushing the issue and end the standoff.

"Thank you, Holiday. You may leave now," I said to her.

"Of course, Prez. Until next time," Holiday said before flying back to resting place.

"Yeah, we're definitely going to Seido," Cal concluded. "We can help Ryuji finish what we started and stick it to the Seidan Guard at the same time. Let's go!"

I wasn't liking where this was going. "What about the others? What will they think when we just up and disappear?"

"Mother, JJ (Jade's new nickname), and Sareena will have to deal with it. Wait, scratch that. AOI can tell them where we went and why," Cal said.

"I can! I can also send you both there if you wish!" AOI brought up.

Before I can voice my opinion, Cal interrupted me. "Sounds like a plan. I got what I need. Send us at once, together, this time!"

"Of course, General. Sending you in 3,2,1." AOI counted down before I see a deep shade of blue momentarily before shifting and twisting in weird contorted ways before arriving in the Realm of Order. Looking to my left, I see Cal, looking no worse for wear. Surveying the surroundings, we recognize it's nighttime, which meant everyone is asleep if the curfew law is still in effect. Luckily we edited it, so the curfew is dependent on age as opposed to a set time. But it would seem the Guards aren't patrolling this part of town. Looking at the road beneath us, it reveals a blue path. We're in Blue Town.

"We should find Ryuji's home. It should be somewhere nearby," Cal told me.

"You remembered?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah. You didn't?" my sister retorted. I was about to shoot back, but Cal placed a hand over my mouth. "We're being watched."

I push her hand away from my face as we start walking. "What? We haven't been here for a minute, and we're being stalked? What should we do?"

Our pace was deliberate and quiet to confirm Cal's assumption. Much to my surprise, a ki signature popped up. It was faint and well-hidden, but not enough to where I couldn't sense it. My sister waited before she stopped, prompting me to do the same.

*Tap* *Tap*

*Tap* *Tap*

*Tap* *Tap*

Footsteps. We are being followed. But by who? It's as if they knew we were coming to this exact location! We continue trekking through Blue Town. Both of us were on high alert. Though most of the Resistance knew who we are, there was no way we could take any chances.

"We're confronting our stalker now. Let's keep going until we reach the edge of Blue Town. Once we do that, summon a Portal to the Nexus under the stalker's feet. Then we'll go through our own and corner him," Cal devised a quick plan.

I nodded. "Got it. We'll use a facade that we're just casually walking through."

Cal agreed as we reached the edge of Blue Town at a crossroads going toward Green Town. The stalker is now suspicious, their movements quiet before randomly picking up again, converging on our position.

"Now," Cal signaled.

I took another step before stomping the path, summoning a portal to the Nexus under the stalker's feet. We heard a brief scream, letting us know the planned worked. I quickly closed the entrance before creating another.

"Good job, Benji," Cal praised. "Let's see who it is."

"After you," I said to my sister.

She shrugged before walking through. After exiting out of the portal, we see a group of burly skeletons holding down the stalker.

"Stand him up," I commanded.

They instantly complied before backing away. Our visitor didn't move or make an attempt to attack us. I wasn't stupid but kept my guard up as I placed a hand over the hood that hid the stalker's face and slowly removed the cover, closing the portal to prevent any escape.

What hid behind the disguise was admittedly unexpected.

Underneath the cowl was a young woman who shared a similar complexion to us and our mother, if not a little darker with black hair falling just below her shoulders. She had a headband on, a few feathers sticking out like Nightwolf's headband. And she had face paint combination of Nightwolf's and Sareena's but in red. Her face showed a look of fear, piquing my curiosity though I refused to shift my expression.

Cal took out her knife and approached the woman before grabbing a handful of hair and placing her new knife under her throat. "Normally, we would skip the talking part considering you were stalking us since we arrived in Seido. But since you aren't a Guardsman, I'm giving you a chance to come clean," she started. "Why are you following us? Can you answer that truthfully?"

She nodded in desperation. Slowly, Cal released her hair and slightly pushed the girl away. "Good. Now start talking."

The woman gulped audibly before bowing. "Thank you for sparing me! *Gulp* Please believe what I'm about to tell you is 3000% the truth."

Cal wasn't having any of that. "Explain."

"Right. I... I am a Maddox," she revealed.

What the...? Cal and I looked at each other with wide eyes. Now I know something's off. I quickly cast a truth spell over our stalker. It's really a good thing Mother taught me to use this ability, which I know will come in handy in the future. After a few moments, the results left me stunned.

She didn't lie.

"She's telling the truth," I said, doing my best to collect myself before glaring at her. "But how? Our Aunts and Uncles were all killed millennia ago. Who the hell are you? And why are you dressed like Nightwolf?"

"My name is Dakini; Dakini Maddox. The reason why I'm dressed like Nightwolf because I'm his successor. Additionally, I'm not of this universe and come from another dimension entirely. And the reason as to why I'm a Maddox is because... is because..."

She started breathing audibly, a tear escaping her eye before she ran and gave me a hug, much to my and Cal's shock. I felt the urge to push her away but stopped from doing so when she raised her head, giving me a look at her facial features. To my utter disbelief, it was almost like staring at a clear reflection of Jade, those familiar green eyes locking onto mine.

Wait a minute...

"I'm your daughter from the future. Jade is my mother," Dakini finally admitted in a small whisper.

**"DAUGHTER!?" **Cal damn near bellowed.

This day just got a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

**A/N: Oh Shit! So much information in one chapter!**

**We all finally met Duffeck and have been introduced to Skarlet's teacher, Malakai. Okada wants to resurrect his long lost love, Ilah. And now we have Dakini Maddox, Benji and Jade's Daughter from the future. Yes, she's telling the truth, nipping any fan theories in the bud right now. But Dakini's origins will be revealed next time on Gone, but Not Forgotten!**

**What do you guys think of the chapter? Did you like it? Did you not? Let me know with a Review and or a PM! And while you're at it, check out my Profile Page, and give my other stories a look, and vote on my poll too. I'm out!**

**Currently listening to: Ready to Die by Biggie Smalls.**


	28. Chapter 16: Dakini's Origins

**A/N: And welcome back. Quite a bombshell was dropped on us all when Dakini, revealed herself as Benji's future daughter. You all, no doubt, have many questions. Hopefully, Dakini will answer all, if not most, of them. Let's begin.**

**Currently listening to Easy Living by Paul Desmond.**

* * *

**The Nexus:**

**Dakini's POV**

I didn't want to let go. This was the first time I've hugged Dad in centuries, even if he didn't return my sentiments. Can't blame him since his future daughter popped out of nowhere. It was good to see him alive again. He wasn't pulling me off even as my fresh tears stained his shirt and duster.

"You've been gone for so long. I thought I'd never see you again." I cried quietly. At this point, I'm astonished he didn't pull me off.

"Alright, kiddo," Auntie eventually broke the ensuing silence with a normal tone as opposed to her standoffish subtext. "You can let my brother go."

Reluctantly, I relinquished my hold and backed away, sniffing a couple of times. "Sorry. This must be super weird to you two."

I remembered that I wasn't born yet. In fact, if I were to guess, Mama isn't even pregnant with me. I continued sniffling. C'mon, Dakini! Get it together!

Past Dad rubbed my arms comfortably, which surprised me. "It's good to see that I raised a strong, beautiful daughter. Even if Jade isn't pregnant with you yet."

Damn it, Dad. You're gonna make me cry again.

"I'll say, Benji," Auntie agreed. "Good to see that the Maddox good looks were passed down. But having Jade as your wife definitely helped."

Despite knowing something like this was going to happen, it's still so surreal. My father and aunt look so much younger than in my time, especially Dad. This version didn't have the same amount of facial hair, no traces of white within it either. He seemed physically smaller here than in my time.

"Your future must be dark if you came here from the past, Dakini," Dad remarked, his eyes studying me. "What happened?"

I took a deep breath before gulping. "Our future, to put it mildly, is full of despair. The timeline I hail from is where the Dragon King Onaga rules all of reality."

Their eyes widened at my story, telling me neither was prepared for that kind of news. I can only imagine what their reaction will be next when I answer any other questions they have, which I'm sure there will be plenty.

"But how? Onaga has been dead for centuries," Auntie countered.

"An ancient prophecy foretelling his resurrection was fulfilled, and he was brought back to the living world. But when we investigated his sarcophagus, the body was still there. He declared war on the Forces of Light while merging ancient artifacts called the Kamidogu into the One Kamidogu after one of our strongest betrayed us and joined him. With his newfound power, Onaga succeeded by killing everyone in the immediate vicinity. You, Mama, Uncle Kenshi, Aunt Suchin, Master Bo' Rai Cho, Sub-Zero, Miss Sindel-"

"Sindel? She's still alive?" Auntie asked, anger present in her question. I'll ask about that later.

"Uh, huh. And a good friend of mine named Shujinko died in the process." I elaborated.

Dad raised an eyebrow. "Who would name their child 'Protagonist'?"

"Says the man who named his daughter, Dakini." Auntie countered.

I immediately became defensive. "Hey! I like my name!"

Auntie Callie was going to retort, but Dad stepped in between us. "Ok, so your future is in shambles. How did you become Nightwolf and arrive here?"

"When you and Mama died, Auntie, Uncle Lao, Aunt Red, Miss Sareena, and Nanna decided to send me to live with Uncle Cloud." I began again.

"Uncle Cloud?" Auntie repeated.

"Nightwolf's Tribe Name," Dad clarified.

"Correct. I was sent to live with the Matoka. Eventually, the Great Spirit deemed me worthy of being Uncle Cloud's successor. With his blessing, I became the next Nightwolf. As for how I arrived here, Onaga was growing more and more insane from constantly channeling the One Kamidogu's power and lost his mind. He merged all of reality into himself, becoming the One Being. The Great Spirit, as well as Lady Phae, conspired to get me out and luckily did so before Onaga finished. It's been a year since that day. Auntie told me stories about how you both ran the Resistance at your younger age, so I made camp here, hoping to meet you in person," I told them.

"Which explains how you found us so fast. Wait, how old are you?" Auntie asked me.

"I'm 300 years old. Becoming Nightwolf completely halted my physical aging, along with being born an Edenian. I'm grateful to the Great Spirit for giving me these powers." I then clenched my fist, my powers on hand for them to see. "Now, I have the strength needed to help protect those I care for."

Auntie Callie stepped forward and put a hand on my shoulder, showing a small smile. "It's good to see you grew healthy, kiddo. Despite your dark upbringings, the fact you're still optimistic only shows us how strong you really are. Kudos to you."

The way she called me kiddo remained the same after all this time. Seeing her and my father again is enough to make me burst with happiness despite being centuries younger. Still, it's terrific to see them.

I turned to glance at Dad, a pensive expression etched into his face. From that look alone, I could tell he was processing everything I said. Anyone else would've called me crazy from the get go, but not him.

He finally spoke. "Can you tell me what happened to Jade and me? How we died?"

My eyes shut tightly at the memory, one that haunts me every time I go to sleep. I can still hear the agonizing screams and pleas for help. I was powerless to lend any support as my powers hadn't fully materialized.

"Onaga recognized that his biggest threat to domination was you and our family. He wasted little time finding out where our hideout was and sent his entire army to capture us and dragged to his throne." I stopped momentarily. "All of us were battered and bruised in chains. Even our powers weren't enough to stop the undead warriors. Onaga laughed and gloated before you and Mama were brought to his feet. I trembled in fear as I knew he would show no mercy. Then he... he..." I tried to get out, stuttering throughout. "He tortured you with no regard. After defying him long enough, Onaga grabbed and snapped your neck. Mama cried out and tried to cradle you, but Onaga slashed her entire torso. She bled profusely on the floor; no one able to do anything. Then, to our horror, Tanya appeared and burned Mama's body. I cried openly as the slaughter continued. Grandma Mai was able to teleport everyone left alive out of harm's way. Sareena sobbed nonstop after watching you both being murdered before her eyes. She went through a lot leading up to that juncture, including her miscarriage-"

"What!? Miscarriage!?" Dad yelled incredulously.

I sadly nodded. "We all noticed Miss Sareena was somewhat envious that Mama sired me. She couldn't become pregnant due to her demonic nature. However, one night, her silent prayer was answered as you managed to impregnate her with a son. But tragedy struck six months later. For unseen reasons we don't know of, she lost the baby and fell under depression. It took time for her to recover, but seeing you and Mama die nearly drove Miss Sareena to suicide."

A shudder overcame me at the mere thought. And knowing Onaga, he would've trapped my Dad and Mama's soul so they couldn't descend, thus halting any chance to stop him. I did my best not to cry after already bawling my eyes out when my parents were ruthlessly murdered.

Auntie noticed the deafening silence from this tidbit of information and brought me in for a warm hug. "Kiddo, as much as Benji and I would love to get to know you, we have pressing matters to attend to. We're not going to tell you not to follow us because we know you won't listen, so I'm just going to leave it at that. Do you what you will." She then pointed at Dad. "Benji, get us out of here."

Now that's new. I never really paid a lot of attention to Dad and Auntie's relationship when he was still around. This is the first time I've ever heard Auntie calling Dad, Benji. Miss Sareena called him Benny, and Mama, Nanna, and Haokah called him Benjamin. There must be some significance behind Auntie calling him that.

At any rate, Dad nodded and summoned a portal effortlessly. He struggled to do this in my time, but no difficulties whatsoever here. It was awe-inspiring seeing my younger Dad do this because his power seems stronger here than in my time.

"Let's go, you two," Dad said before walking through.

We both follow him just as the portal immediately closes. On the other side, darkness has shrouded the city, save for a few lights out in the distance.

"From where the moon is, it's around 2 A.M. Uncle Butterface is still asleep at the moment. We can rest at the camp I have set up." I offered.

Auntie snickered. "We still call him that? Hehe, I'm glad my nickname for him stuck. Lead the way, kiddo. We won't be far behind."

I nodded. "Follow me."

My makeshift camp wasn't much but served its purpose. Nothing too complicated, just a hut for myself and a couple of other shelters in case I had guests.

"One hut for each of us. We can go see Uncle Ryuji in the morning. But for now, try and get some rest." I said.

However, I couldn't go straight to bed. Questions flooded my mind the entire day, and this was probably the only chance I'll have to ask them for the foreseeable future. He and Mama died when I was young, so I never really got to know either of my birth parents all that well. I waited for about half an hour before knocking (as best as I could, anyway) on his hut door.

"Dad? Are you awake?" I kept my voice low to not disturb Auntie.

"Dakini...?," he answered. "What are you still doing up?"

"Can I come in?" I shyly asked.

"It's your hut," Dad answered calmly.

I tiptoed in and saw him sitting down while rubbing one eye. Guilt overtook me since I woke him up, but it quickly went away. I sat down across from him so that we're facing each other.

"What's the matter, Dakini?" Dad questioned. "I noticed you were sneaking looks at me while you were guiding us to camp."

He did notice? I thought I was slick. That shows how aware my Dad really is about his surroundings.

"Nothing's wrong, and I'm sorry if I seemed nosy. I just wanted to ask a couple of questions. You and Mama were taken from me when I was only a child, so the only stories I heard about you would be from someone else like Auntie, Miss Sareena, or Nanna. But now that I finally get to have a conversation with you, I want to know as much as possible directly from the source." I explained.

"That makes sense." His attention was on full alert. "I'll answer any questions you have, but do remember that it's really late, and we all need sleep. Cal particularly is a monster when he doesn't get sufficient hours." Dad joked.

I giggled at his sense of humor, a trait he always had. "Okay, I won't ask too many," I promised. "Is it true that... Mama tried to kill you the first time you two met?"

"Straight to the point, eh?" Dad responded in surprise. "Yes, she was ordered to assassinate me by Shang Tsung after I knocked Sheeva and Sektor out of the Mortal Kombat Tournament. It was late at night as I began meditating inside a garden bed. For the life of me, I couldn't focus due to learning someone hiring a killer to come after me. More on that at a later date. Sure enough, your mother approached me from behind but didn't attack right away. Her eyes alone told me she preferred not to fight me out of genuine curiosity. We ended up fighting hard, but I was clearly more advanced in technique and ended up breaking her arm. However, I healed it soon after, thus prompting us to learn more about each other. That night was when the seeds were planted. After the tournament concluded, I didn't see or make any contact with her for two whole years. Outworld then announced a second tournament, and I found myself furious at Shang Tsung, who threatened to harm Jade if I did not participate. Two days later, your mother's sworn enemy, Tanya, offered me a chance to become her King and rebuild Edenia along with sparing all my friends and family. I knew better and declined her offer. We battled ferociously until I won by the skin of my teeth. Luckily, your mother found me before anyone else, and we fell in love. I won't go into detail about what happened that night. You're still too young to know. But she made me the happiest man in the universe."

Unbelievable! His explanation was told happiness. I missed it for so long, even if my father is a century or two younger. Love has a funny way of showing itself, especially in a life or death situation. There's no doubt in my mind my parents loved each other more than anything, except for Miss Sareena.

"Wow, I thought it was all made up, but you two were telling me the truth. I guess love can bloom on the battlefield, huh?" I remarked.

"That's one way of putting it," Dad responded, scratching his head. "What else do you want to ask?"

"Was what Tanya said was true? That she murdered my other grandmother?" I asked.

Dad sighed. "That isn't a lie, unfortunately. Tanya did kill Jade's mother in cold blood. None of us knew this until she confessed to her crime. We were all upset but not more than Jade herself and my mother, who was best friends with Destiny."

I bent my head down, feeling horrible that my mother had that happen to her. Almost like a sense of Deja vu. It's not fair. Why does our entire family have to suffer for generations?

"I can sense Jade won't rest until Tanya is buried underground. Because of that, I won't stop your mother from exacting her revenge," he finished.

"Rightfully so," I spat out. "I hated what that witch did to grandma Destiny and my own mother. She's always caused us grief and heartache."

"Agreed. Anything else?" Dad asked.

"Hmmm." I placed a finger over my chin, trying to come up with a decent question. "I know you just met me today, not even an hour ago, but I want your honest opinion. Do you approve of my choice to become the next Nightwolf? And what do you think of me as your and mother's daughter?"

Believe it or not, I'm worried about what he might say. I can't imagine how awkward this must be for him. He's still a newlywed to Mama and Miss Sareena. How he managed to pull that off is beyond me.

Surprisingly, Dad took my hands and melded them with his. "I don't disapprove of your decisions if that's what you're thinking, considering where you came from. You've lost a lot, Dakini. Becoming the next Nightwolf to help protect those who are left is justified and honorable. You are beautiful, strong, and a Maddox. No matter what happens, you should always wear that with pride and joy, even if we do attract trouble." He then roughed my hair up, relaxing any tension in the tent. "Though I'm surprised you decided to wear a similar outfit to my Nightwolf. Mother probably lost her mind at the sight."

"Nanna did. But it wasn't my decision to make. This is Nightwolf's traditional garb. All other prior Nightwolves wore it, and all who come after will wear something similar. However, mine was modified since I'm a girl." My hands clutched my vest. "I acted similarly to you when The Great Spirit bestowed the powers onto me. A powerful entity she is with no fashion sense. But I don't judge. If the outfit's part of their history and tradition, then I'll honor it. Even if it means I look like I'm stuck in 2001." I joked.

That got Dad to laugh before we came together for a hug. "I'm proud of you, Dakini. And I know your mother will be too. You've grown into a strong woman. Should everything go well here, I'll take you to see her." He let me go, and I wasn't disappointed. "But we should both go to bed. It's late, and we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Of course, we do. I can be an elated daughter later. I got up from my spot. "Okay. Thanks for this, Dad."

"No, thank you, my daughter. Goodnight," he said before laying back down.

"Goodnight," I replied before heading back to my hut. Laying down on the bedroll I laid out, I slowly closed my eyes and drifted asleep.

When I came to, I shook the grogginess out of my system before exiting my hut. I saw Dad and Auntie discussing something I couldn't hear since I wasn't close enough. They both see me and motioned for me to come to where they were.

"Morning, kiddo. Sleep well?" Auntie asked me, a confident smirk on her face.

Strangely, I never saw this side of her before. In my time, she was stern while Aunt Red was more openly caring. According to Aunt Red, that's how she showed her compassion towards me, which made sense. It wasn't just Dad and Mama who raised, if not, shielded me as if I was an endangered animal.

I nodded. "Uh, huh. I know where Uncle Ryuji is. If you're ready, I'll take you both to him," I said.

They both nodded in acceptance. "Sure, but what about the huts? I think the Seidan Guard isn't gonna be happy about this." Auntie mentioned, wagging her thumb to the campsite.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I got permission from the Captain, so long as it's not in a public area. The Seidan Guard is legally and contractually restricted from doing anything," I answered before glancing in the general direction of Uncle Ryuji's place. "Let's go. Blue Town is a ways away from here."

They both nodded as we set off to Blue Town. We walked the path in silence for a while. Not that I minded. Being in the presence of Auntie and Dad in their respective primes was something I took much delight in.

Eventually, Auntie shattered the calm silence. "Hey, kiddo. Mind if I ask you a question?"

I shook my head instantly. "For you two? I'll answer anything you throw my way. Seeing you both again and learning so much about you was so eye-opening, answering any questions you have is the least I can do."

Inside, I was inquisitive about what she wanted to know. And I'm sure the feeling is mutual for Dad too. But after last night, he'll hold off on additional questions until a later date. That's just the person he is.

"You don't have to take things so far, kiddo, but we appreciate the thought and gesture. Anyway," Auntie then motioned two fingers under her eyes like she was applying war paint. "What's up with the red war paint over your eyes? Nightwolf back in Earthrealm had something similar to yours, but I wondered what the purpose of it was."

"It's a Mark," I answered bluntly, which earned me surprised looks from them both.

"Your war paint is a Mark?" Dad followed up. "A Mark of what?"

"Of a Shaman. Nightwolves are a mish-mash of a Warlock's potential paths. We are all Shamans, Summoners, and we all know a bit about Sorcery as well but not enough to be granted a Sorcerer's Mark. The Great Spirit and Lady Phae are sisters. If you're granted a Summoner's Mark, then it won't be long until you are granted a Shaman's Mark afterward. At least that's what Uncle Cloud told me. However, these markings are identical to Miss Sareena's. The Great Spirit must have known of my relationship with her, so she gave me face-paint like hers." I explained as we continue to Uncle Ryuji's home.

"Another question," Auntie continued. "It's clear to us both that you're Benji's kid. But what about me? Do I have any kids?"

Reactively, I winced at the question before gulping audibly. Something told me that was coming. Both my Dad and Auntie stopped walking after I didn't respond immediately.

"After Nanna performed some tests, it was revealed that you were infertile, the cause being your long career in war and violence. Your body acclimated to require being in prime physical condition, so it flat out rejected pregnancy in every sense of the word." I solemnly answered.

It was then that I realized why Auntie, in my dimension, was so stern to me specifically. For the longest, she didn't really acknowledge my presence out of resentment and self-loathing. So much so that we never formed much of a relationship.

"And that was why Miss Sareena became pregnant after becoming your surrogate. You two had a profound bond, and it brought you both closer. Then, you know what happened next." I finished abruptly.

As expected, Auntie's face immediately saddened. "Was I really so violence driven? To derive myself from childbirth? I..."

Her palms began to shake violently. Dad quickly jumped in and hugged Auntie as she started crying into his shirt, covering her mouth with her palm. He rubbed her back, doing his hardest to comfort her. Way to go, Dakini. You should've just lied about Auntie being infertile. Now she's going to hate you. Smooth.

"It's ok, Cal. It's ok. You can't be infertile, remember? Alternate realities." Dad spoke as the tears continued pouring down Auntie's face.

This caused a few to fall from my cheeks. "I'm so sorry. Now I just ruined our relationship. You probably hate me now."

I started bawling my eyes out. But then, I felt a warm embrace around me. When I opened my eyes, I saw that Auntie was hugging me, her embrace inviting, which left me shocked.

"I'm not mad, Dakini. I will never be mad at you for telling the truth. Thank you for answering me with honesty. I really appreciate it, kiddo." Auntie said to me.

"T- There's more," I stuttered. "Your future self and Mama rarely got along after I was born because of your jealousy against her for birthing me and your never-ending bickering over Edenia. It got so bad that you nearly made Benji pick between you and her."

That shocked both of them. I hope Mama and Auntie aren't like that here in the present. Otherwise, there will be no hope for them to reconcile. Miss Sareena, Nanna, Uncle Lao, and I could only do so much to keep them from killing each other. Tanya would've had a field day had she saw it for herself.

Gods, if I could cry anymore, I would.

Auntie released the hug and gazed at me with her flawless, amethyst eyes. "Future Benji and Jade raised a good kid in you. I'm proud that you're my niece." She sniffled and wiped her eyes with her duster sleeve. "C'mon, it's bad to keep Butterface waiting. I know the rest of the way. I'll lead."

She began walking ahead with Dad and me trailing. Man, I feel so guilty. I almost ruined the relationship between my younger Aunt and me. Even if she says she isn't mad, I have to be more careful with my words.

Dad noticed my unease and wrapped an arm around my shoulder before whispering, "It's not your fault, Dakini. You were truthful."

I made a vain attempt to laugh a little to erase the guilt. "If you couldn't tell, Dad, my time is a very dark place. Depression replaced sadness with a fiery passion. Onaga ruined all that was good and altruistic with a vengeance. And now Lady Phae and The Great Spirit have granted me a second chance, and my loudmouth almost ruined it within a day of meeting you both."

"Don't worry about it, my daughter. We're not letting you go now that you're part of our lives now. And I can say the same for Jade, Sareena, and especially Mother. She'll be ecstatic after she gets past your outfit, of course." Dad joked.

"Oh, definitely after she gets past the outfit." I went along with his shot at humor before returning his side embrace. "Thanks, Dad."

Who would've thought that my dad was such a trooper in his youth?

"Your welcome, Dakini," he responded with a genuine smile.

"We're here. I'll knock on the door." Auntie said as she walked up to the door and knocked.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Who's there?" a voice asked.

"Ryuji, it's Callie Ann. Open the door," Auntie replied bluntly.

"How do I-" he started.

"Butterface, I will kick down the door if you don't open it!" Auntie interrupted.

"General!?"

Uncle Ryuji shuffled to get the door open. And when he finally did open the door and when he saw her and Uncle, his face got so happy. "Oh my goodness, General! Doctor! It's so good to see you both! Come in! Come in!" He let us all in, and we all got comfortable. "So, how have you all been?" His eyes then showed perplexion as he saw me. "And who are you?"

"Who Dakini is isn't important to you, Ryuji," Auntie answered, marking the first time ever she called me by name. "We came back to Seido to check on you and the Resistance. What's going on with that? And why is the Resistance in a stalemate with the Seidan Guard?"

"Well, General," he gulped audibly before tugging on his shirt neck. "I retired from the Captain position. I'm no longer with the Resistance."

Needless to say, Dad and Auntie were appalled by that statement. "Why in Argus' name would you do that!? Especially when we gave you the position Seidan Guard were super docile! How did you let the Seidan Guard come back from nearly being wiped!?" Auntie angrily inquired in a low enough tone where no one heard her.

"I retired the spot to my apprentice, Darrius. He ran it for a decade. I did this because I wanted to spend more time with my wife and child. Darrius was the best candidate." Uncle explained.

"While that's understandable, Ryuji," Dad interjected. "You should've followed the plan we laid out for you before you pulled out."

"Uh, if I may." I voiced. "What was the plan?"

"The plan was to keep changing Seido while chipping away at the Guard until they were completely wiped out. When that happens, the Resistance would completely disband." Auntie explained. "You retired before you completed the plan, Butterface! Now the Seidan Guard has not only came back but now they're reinforced!"

"General, with all due respect, I question the potency of the plan. Wouldn't that just kick start an anarchic society?" Uncle Ryuji asked.

Auntie took a deep breath before answering, clearly perturbed. "You doubt MY plan, Butterface!? Of course, it could kickstart anarchy! We're in the Realm of Fucking Order! A Realm whose principles are founded on Truth and Altruism! Someone _will_ rise up, and when they did, that would usher a new era of peace in Seido! And because the people of Seido are docile, no one would rebel! It was established after 5,000 years of observing behavior in the Realm of Order! You ran the Resistance for seventeen years, and you completely ignored what Benji and I learned from staying here!"

I never heard Auntie sound as the Iron Maiden of Edenia, only on hearsay from Aunt Red and Uncle Lao. I didn't know whether to be amazed or horrified.

"Goodness," I whispered to Dad.

"I know. Cal's my sister," he responded. "She can be very passionate about war plans. Particularly ones she makes with me."

"Way to go, Butterface. You've done compromised the Resistance. Now the four of us have to fix Seido ourselves." Auntie concluded.

Uncle Ryuji showed his confusion. "How are we going to do that, General?"

"Easy. We're starting a Civil War between the Guard and the Resistance," she said.

"A Civil War? General, how are we gonna do that?" Uncle asked.

"Ryuji, you insult me. Did you forget who I am? Give me a day of analysis, and I'll have a plan," Auntie answered before turning to me. "Kiddo, you'll help me, right?"

I nod immediately. "Of course!"

"What about me?" Dad inquired.

"Benji, you're going back to the Trainer's Estate. You're gonna tell your wives that you and I are going to start a civil war in Seido. When you come back, you'll gather information with Butterface." Auntie answered.

"But I honestly don't want to deal with them right now. Especially when you were the one who practically dragged me here," Dad pointed out.

I never was unfortunate enough to see Miss Sareena, Mama, and Nanna mad before. Still, I can make a safe assumption that it would be very violent, considering who our family is and the differing personalities.

"I would, but I can't summon portals," Auntie argued.

"You're a Messenger," Dad countered. "Haven't your powers developed yet?"

"It's been a day, Benji! You have powers I don't. Not yet, anyway," Auntie finalized.

Eventually, Dad sighed defeatedly. "Fine. I'll wait an hour so I can brace myself. I've never seen Jade, Sareena, or Mother angry before. No, it was when you told Sareena to pursue me though I had eyes for Jade. She damn near left me because of that."

"Look, I get it. You weren't happy with me that day. But look at the bright side. You're married to both of them now. So no harm, no foul," Auntie said, earning a deep frown from Dad. She huffed. "Just go, ok?"

"I can go with you," I said without really thinking.

"You can, Dakini, but if you thought we overreacted, how would Jade, or Sareena react when you tell them that your my and Jade's daughter?" he asked me.

"I'll manage. Besides, Nanna knows a truth spell like you do so she can validate if needed. Please? I really want to see Mama," I finalized.

"Sounds like a plan, Dakini. Maybe you'll cushion the blow." Dad said.

"Alright, let's stop avoiding it," Ryuji interrupted. "Who is she?"

"Benji's kid from the future, Dakini. Apparently, you're still around in her timeline, so she calls you Uncle Butterface." Auntie answered bluntly, already gathering a few maps from the living room.

Uncle Ryuji was clearly taken aback by my origins. "Wha...? Then... who's her mother?"

"No time to explain now. We have to go," Benji said as he created another portal.

We stepped inside, and after a few short moments, we were back in what looked to be Earthrealm. Everything here was nothing like back home. The scenery throughout seemed a lot better than back in my time. I looked around in awe. My dad must have been fortunate to live in a place like this.

"If I'm right, the time is about 3 P.M. local time. Everyone should be up and about the Estate," Dad informed me as we walked in the courtyard up to the entrance.

"What do you think will happen when Mama, Sareena, and Nanna see me?" I questioned.

He put a hand to his chin. "Hard to tell, but something's telling me they'll have the same reaction we had. I just hope that-"

"Benjamin!" a voice shouted.

Both of us turned around. I watched in anticipation as three figures came outside of an open field. Miss Sareena, Nanna, and... mother. Each looked the same as I remembered from my time, but reasonably younger. I can see why everyone says I take after my Mama. We're exactly alike though I'm not as 'filled out' as she is. But I won't complain since I'm still a child and have time to mature.

Miss Sareena came over and hugged Dad tightly. "Benny! Where have you been!? Jade and I were worried!"

"Easy, Sareena. I'm sure there's a good reason for this," Nanna said before her eyes locked onto mine. "And we seem to have a visitor."

I meekly raised my hand and waved. "Um, hi."

Mama pecked Dad on his cheek before eyeing me cautiously. "Benjamin, who is this? We weren't expecting company today."

"Neither was I, but this was an emergency, so I brought her here," he said.

"What is your name, child? We mean no harm to you," Nanna told me.

I swallowed hard. "M-my name... is Dakini. Dakini Maddox."

Mama and Nanna went slack-jawed at my answer. Can't say I'm surprised at their reaction. In fact, they might be taking this better than Dad did, though that's not saying much. Both studied my features carefully for anything out of the ordinary. Nanna was about to conjure up a truth spell, but Dad stopped her.

"Wait, you don't need to do that, mother. I already cast one on her earlier. She's telling the truth," he informed them.

"But that's impossible! All our relatives besides Okada are dead!" Nanna exclaimed.

"Please, calm down. I can explain everything." Dad took a deep breath, my nerves on edge for what's about to happen. "While Cal and I were traveling through the Realm of Order, we realized someone was following us. I set up a trap via a portal and caught her. Believe me when I say that we're just as shocked as you are that she's a part of our family. However, Dakini here hails from the future."

"Ah, that makes sense then," Nanna mused.

"But that still doesn't explain who her immediate family is. Or is that unknown?" Jade asked.

Hesitantly, I stepped forward and gazed directly into my mother's eyes. I could tell she's studying me. Then, she looked down and saw that I had on a similar necklace to the one she's wearing now.

"Hey!" Mama felt on her own neck and saw it was the same jewelry. "That's my mother's pendant! Who gave that to you!?"

My head dropped down, my voice barely above a whisper. "You did... shortly before you died in front of me."

Mama nearly went speechless. "Huh?"

Dad stepped forward and in between us. "Jade, sweetheart. Dakini here is... our future daughter."

Unable to contain myself anymore, I rushed forward and hugged Mama with love and affection, bawling my eyes out once again. Nanna and Sareena stood off to the side, processing the scene for themselves. I'm sure they have questions for me to answer, but right now, I want to stay in my mother's embrace.

I looked up and saw her face, differing emotions going through her expressions. Shock, questioning, disbelief, and bewilderment. Not unexpected in any shape or form. Yet, she hasn't pushed me away. I think that's a good sign.

"I... I can't believe it..." Mama stuttered. "I'm going to be a mother..." She slowly backed away, but not out of the hug. "We... should all head inside to discuss this and other things." She then glanced at Dad. "A moment, husband."

He wordlessly nodded and followed her to a secluded area, leaving me alone with Nanna and Sareena, both having curious looks at me. This will take a lot of explaining to do. Being from the future is hard.

* * *

**A/N: And now we all have gotten to know the Maddox Family's newest addition, Dakini Maddox!**

**What did you guys think about Dakini? Did you like her? Did you not? I loved writing for her, that's for sure. But yeah, Dakini, Callie, Benji, and Ryuji are going to start a civil war in Seido! Don't worry, I'll introduce Hotaru and Darrius next chapter. But until then, thanks for tuning in, I'll see you all soon.**

**Later!**

**Currently listening to Got nothin' today. Sorry.**


	29. Chapter 17: One Track Mindedness

**A/N: I got nothing much to say this time. We're just gonna dive right in. Chapter 17!**

**Currently listening to: Koto Song by Dave Brubeck Quartet.**

* * *

**Trainer's Estate Garden, 11:00 AM. One Month before the events of MK III take place.**

**Benjamin's POV**

Y'know, when I finalized my wedding vows with Jade and Sareena, we all promised to stay with one another, in sickness and health, through good times and bad. Now, this is definitely an inopportune time.

From the moment Dakini and I arrived, Jade started running me down about how, despite being a newlywed, have been thrusting myself into danger. Added to that, how Cal has been dragging me everywhere against my free will. Usually, Sareena would jump at my defense, but she's inside interrogating Dakini alongside Mother.

Now, it isn't all serious with Jade, just from the slight playfulness in her voice. However, that didn't mean there wasn't fury still present in her tone though she kept it under control.

"Are you even listening to me?" Jade asked, assuming I was daydreaming.

"You're upset because I'm throwing myself into danger despite being a newlywed and that I should have more pull than Cal because I'm the older sibling. You also said I need to relax and spend more time with you and Sareena, and that you were going to make sure I don't go back to Seido to help Cal, and that you'll tie me down to our bed if necessary." I perfectly recited her frustrations. "Even if I didn't go back, we would've never met our child from a doomed future."

Jade's look changed from anger to an annoyed expression, pointing her index finger at me in an accusatory fashion. "Stop being a great husband when I'm trying to be mad at you."

Her command was made in jest while laughing lightly. I guess things could be worse from my point of view. Better not say anything else that might get me in trouble.

I scratched my chin hair, feigning thought. "I will not act more stupid for anyone, even the love of my life. Now we can go back inside? Our child has to feel extremely uneasy, considering that Mother and Sareena have practically been interrogating her."

"So... that's really our baby?" she asked for confirmation.

I pulled my Edenian wife into a sweet embrace. "Yes, Jade. The culmination of our love for each other. Dakini inherited most of her looks from you, you know? Skin complexion and eyes, though she still has a lot of maturing to do." I softly stroked her lengthy hair, which grew from our first meeting. "It was like looking at a younger version of you if you became Nightwolf when Cal and I came across her."

Jade ended up breaking off the hug before intertwining our hands together. "Ok, sweet talker. Just this once, I'll show you some leniency and let you return to Seido, on the premise that Sareena and I go with you, possibly Dakini as well. But this conversation is not over. Understood?"

"Agreed," I told her.

With that, we joined hands and went back inside. Though there was sternness, Jade was going to relent. I just hope that she and Cal don't come to blows, especially after what Dakini told us both while in Seido. That has disaster written all over it.

Once we re-entered the building, I see that Mother and Sareena are finishing up interrogating poor Dakini. From her eyes alone, I could tell our daughter was on the verge of exhaustion from all the questions she had to answer.

"Well, dear. I'm truly sorry to hear about your time. Makes me glad to know that Onaga isn't alive here." Mother said as she crossed her arms.

Dakini shook her head in response. "It's a prophecy in this timeline too. Even The Great Spirit told me that when it's present, it always ends up being fulfilled with different scenarios for every timeline. So I can't tell you how it happens or how it can be prevented," Dakini explained before stretching her stiff limbs without getting out of her chair.

Quickly, I stepped in. "Alright, Mother. You've asked her enough questions for now."

"Ok," she conceded. "Well, Dakini," Mother walked over and hugged Dakini. "Welcome to the Maddox family. Sorry for asking you so many questions, but we had to confirm our suspicions." She showed a small smile. "Plus, I'm going to be a Grandma! I'm so excited!"

Sareena then turned to us, with a bittersweet smile. "Congratulations, you two. I envy your future happiness."

Though I'm glad she's happy for us, Sareena was not fooling me. Jade sensed it too. We could both tell our other wife was saddened, and there's only one reason why.

I whispered into Jade's ear, "I will speak with you later, sweetie. Give me a moment with Saree."

She nodded before pecking me on the cheek. "Ok, beloved. I will get to know our daughter." She froze briefly, a mild blush covering her cheeks. "Our daughter... Amazing."

Jade kissed me again before joining Dakini and Mother in the living room. I smiled, happy that neither took exception against the girl. It looks as though they've warmed up to her rather quickly. Good, that will buy me some time.

I lightly tug Sareena's arm. "Saree? A word if you can spare a moment?"

My demoness showed that beautiful smile. "Of course, Benny. Let's go to our room."

She lead us to our bedroom. Body language can tell a lot about a person. From what I see, Sareena is very tense, as well as guilt-ridden. We both sat down before I interlocked our hands.

"Congratulations, Benny. We're all happy for you and Jade, though I am angry at you and Callie for leaving us without saying anything. I can't begin to describe how concerned we were," Sareena said, holding my cheek in her palm. "You have to understand that you can't do the things you and your sister used to do before you married us. What if you don't come back one of those times?"

Can't say she's wrong, nor can I fault her at all for saying it. Truthfully, I have grown tired and weary from all this fighting and figured after my wedding, things would be peaceful from now on. How foolish of me to think that way. Evil is always around, no matter how many victories we gain.

I sighed heavily. "I'm truly sorry for abandoning you three. But with how we found the Resistance all those millennia ago, we decided to go and check on its progress. It's not as good as we thought. Meeting Dakini was honestly the only upside of going back."

Taking a deep breath, I tenderly tightened my hold on my wife's hand, my thumb rubbing her knuckles. "I noticed the sad look when you congratulated us, and I understand you didn't want to say it in front of Dakini, who's still young for an Edenian. What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything."

Sareena averted her eyes away from mine. "There was a reason as to why I wanted to sleep with you whenever the opportunity presented itself."

It was then a small blush appeared across her face. "I... I always wanted to conceive a child of my own when I first reached adulthood. But due to my heritage... and working with Okada, I never thought it was even possible. But now... now that I have you as my husband..." Her voice started breaking. "I feel like that dream could possibly become a reality. Seeing Dakini did make me rather envious. But please, don't take this the wrong way and think I don't want you and Jade to have kids. That would be selfish on my part."

I took a long, hard look at Sareena, mulling her words in my mind. She poured out her innermost thoughts and dreams to me, tears falling all the while.

I caressed her hair as she closed the distance between us. "Sareena, you do become pregnant in Dakini's time."

Sareena's expression brightened something fierce. "I did!? By the Gods!" But then her face darkened again. "But... Dakini told me of what happened in her time. So I'm assuming that my pregnancy didn't... end well?"

I silently nodded but refused to have my wife be so saddened, nor will I tell her the circumstances surrounding her pregnancy.

"This is not Dakini's timeline." I reiterated. "If you wish to bear a child, our child, then we should talk to Jade and discuss it together. Just so you know, Saree, I am most certainly on board having one with you. You've suffered just as much as we have. I gave you and Jade my word that I'll do anything possible to be the best husband I can be for you both. And I plan on keeping my vow till the end."

Coming closer, I pecked Sareena on the lips, only to have her Eskimo kiss me in return.

"I love you so much," Sareena spoke in between our lips. "You have a way to make me feel like a woman despite my dark upbringing. I love you."

"And I love you, Sareena. A husband is only as good as his wife. In my case, wives. With you and Jade, I have to keep up, or I won't be worthy of your love and affection. We'll conceive a child together before death takes us and become one happy family as I envisioned," I told her.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

Benjamin went to our room with Sareena, leaving me with Ms. Mai and my child. Wow, our daughter really does look a lot like me, from skin complexion to our bright green eyes. Save for the red face paint, she would resemble me when I was around five or six thousand years old. At any rate, Ms. Mai broke the silence before it became awkward.

"Wow, it's like I'm looking at twins! You look so much like your mother, Dakini," my Mother-In-Law said with a smile. "If only you didn't have to dress like that." Mai laid both hands on her waist. "Dear, did you know that 2001 was years ago?"

"I didn't have a choice. When I took up the Nightwolf mantle, the Great Spirit changed my clothes. It accelerated my aging until I was mature enough to properly use my powers." Dakini explained to us.

I frowned on reaction. "So you don't look your age, Dakini? You're older than you appear?"

My daughter nodded. "I may look like I'm your age, but in reality, I'm only 300 years old. Normally, I'd still be a kid, considering that an Edenian's maturity doesn't start until we're at least 5,000. Becoming the next Nightwolf automatically aged me. There's so much I don't know about my home, my people. The only thing I knew while growing up was pain and anguish. But thanks to the Great Spirit and Lady Phae, I've been granted another chance. And now that I have seen you two, Ms. Sareena, Auntie, and Dad, I'm elated. And I haven't even met Aunt Red, or Uncle Lao, or Uncle Cloud yet. Your Nightwolf, as you know him."

Ah, yes. Benjamin has told me of him. A Shaman he calls himself who restlessly watches over and protects his tribe, the Matoka, day and night. Indeed a selfless cause. But still, there were so many questions I have, as I assume Benjamin does as well. I may as well gain some insight on our daughter since she's here.

"Ms. Mai," I called for my stepmother.

"Yes, Jade?"

"May I have a moment alone with Dakini here?"

"Of course," she accepted as if she read my mind. "You must have plenty of questions!" Mai spoke as if she read my mind. "Dakini, sweetie. If you need me, I'll be in my room."

Mai gave her another sincere hug before leaving me, and my soon to be child alone.

My child.

Since our wedding day, I had always imagined bearing Benjamin's child, but to see the product of our lust and lovemaking in person... I haven't had a conversation alone with her. Yet, I already feel like shielding Dakini from any and every enemy. I can only imagine the influx of emotions she must be feeling right now, similar to when she first met Benjamin and Callie.

A small part of me is looking forward to going to Seido so that I may scold my sister-in-law for dragging Benjamin everywhere. I understand she's a guardian of Earthrealm, along with her brother. Still, she has to realize that Sareena and I are his wives. I will admit they've both gone through a lot over the last few years. Freeing Earthrealm from Outworld, Benjamin becoming a Summoner, him nearly severing his relationship with Okada, and Callie recovering from a fractured spine. It's a feat in itself that neither has gone insane. Those two are extreme workaholics, and I don't completely understand why.

Anyhow, I turned my attention back to Dakini, who's just staring in awe of me. I gave her a warm smile before opening my arms. "Would you care for another hug, child?"

She nodded, tears running down her face before nearly tackling me in another embrace. I take all of it in, mentally processing what it means to be a parent, a mother. It's clear to me that our love is a direct correlation to what my parents harbored for me. For my sake, I hope to be even half the guardians they were for me for my daughter. She deserves that and more.

"You're so strong, Dakini. I'm so proud of you. You honor our family in ways I couldn't imagine." I pulled back slightly before gently taking her hand in mine. "Come, walk with me."

The garden me and Mai tended to every day remained vibrant as when I first arrived here. Bright flowers and a large marble fountain etched with dragon and tiger carvings brought out the majestic feel of the area. Evening time made the garden almost impossible to ignore due to the setting sun casting an orange hue against the fountain. Never has there been a more scenic view during the day. When we walked inside, I took quiet note of Dakini soaking in the environment around her.

"Wow! It's a lot more lively in this time," she remarked. "You tend the gardens here?"

"We all do. Your Grandmother and me more so than the others. But the garden is not our focus for this conversation," I said before sitting down on a bench near the fountain, Dakini following suit. "You must have many questions for me as you did for your father, Mai, and Sareena. Feel free to ask me anything you wish. I just hope I can actually answer them."

"As long as you answer them truthfully, I'll be happy," Dakini answered before taking a deep breath. "Alright, my first question. What was Edenia like when she was still around?"

A soft smile appeared on my face. "It was a beautiful realm, the land plush and full of life as you see before you here in Earthrealm, only on a grander scale. Nothing was mundane or boring about the place. Much to its name, Edenia was very much an Eden. I wish I took it in more, but I was merely a child when she was merged with Outworld, so I never had an opportunity to enjoy its luxuries while she was still around."

Dakini's mouth went agape from the explanation. "Wow. Nanna told me something similar, but Auntie of my time had nothing but bad things to say about it. I purged the things she said from my mind, mostly about how one-track-minded the general populous is and how stubborn they can be towards certain people. And that's putting it mildly." She scratched the head of her hair. "But Aunt Callie in my time was pretty grumpy like... all the time."

"Callie in this time is different?" I asked her.

My sister in law definitely has a soft side, I was a first-hand witness of said softness. But most of the time, she's either serious or goofing around in some way, shape, or form. She certainly isn't grumpy but can be very closed-minded. For the most part, she has legitimate reasons. It does make me wonder what Callie and I are like in my daughter's timeline.

"Definitely, Mama! From the short time I had with her, she's definitely the Auntie I prefer. However, she was upset when I mentioned Ms. Sindel was alive in my time," Dakini elaborated.

Queen Sindel was still alive in her time? Interesting. I wonder why Callie got angry about that? I may have to ask next time I see her. Then again, I have my own gripes with that woman, seeing as she had a hand in my mother's death.

"But anyway, next question." Dakini grasped each of my hands. "Can you tell me about Grandma Destiny and Grandpa Manuel? I never got to ask you in my time since... you know..."

I gasped instinctively. No one, besides Benjamin, Sareena, and Mai, has asked about my parents. Hell, even my own memory of what they looked like is foggy at best. However, I will never forget the love, tenderness, and compassion both had for me. That will never leave me for as long as I live, and I hope myself, Benjamin, and Sareena pass it down to Dakini. What unconditional love represents.

"You and I inherited our appearances from your other Grandmother, my mother. She was one of the most beautiful women to ever grace Edenia. My father was very fortunate to marry her. He was the General of Edenia's army, much like your Aunt Callie Ann was. It was a point of pride in the family as such a position was very prestigious. Admittedly, I looked up more to your Aunt than your Grandfather in terms of mental strength. You should ask Callie herself if you want to know why." I answered half of the question. "As for Mother, she was a Mage like Ms. Mai is although she was a Sage, a rare path of Destruction Magic. People knew her as the Edenian Owl for her seemingly endless supply of wisdom. Dare I say her soul was 100% pure. I am named the Edenian Tigress." I bent my head down, eyes shutting tightly at her untimely demise. "And she was unjustly taken from me, and Ms. Mai, who was her best friend, much like Kitana and I are now. She would've loved to meet you and your father."

Dakini's face saddened, shaking her head slightly. "It seems like unjustifiable deaths are common in our family, huh? Because of what happened with you and Dad, I thank Lady Phae and the Great Spirit daily for giving me this second chance." Her subtone changed to something fierce. "So, I am hellbent on making sure neither of you dies on me again."

Her determination and drive are eerily similar to my own. There's no doubt this is my daughter.

She then quickly reverted back to her cheery demeanor. "Anyway, question three, and you don't have to answer if you want. How long have you and Tanya been fighting each other?"

My expression soured instantly. The mention of that harlot's name conjured an uncomfortable rage within my soul. Dakini sensed it, never moving away from me even as my eyes nearly turned all the way green. Eventually, I let go of that animosity, my power fading.

"Tanya," I spat out callously. "From the moment I joined Shao Kahn's army as an assassin, we've been bitter rivals. She constantly tried one-upping and embarrassing me whenever the opportunity presented itself. However, when the army knew of my feelings toward your father, she was the only one who didn't join in bullying me because of it. But it was later revealed that Tanya also feelings for Benjamin. Therefore, it wasn't surprising that she was willing to kill me, Sareena, Callie, and Ms. Mai to make him her King. We never have or will ever attempt to have peace after Tanya ruthlessly beat, raped, and murdered my mother. My general dislike of her has evolved into complete disgust and hatred. I never knew the limits of one's anger until I encountered that she-witch. Sareena, despite being a demoness, showed more humane traits and qualities than her. Which is why I agreed to involve her in our marriage."

"Oh, my. I knew that hatred ran deep, but I would've never imagined it went further than that," Dakini said in shock.

I placed my hands on my daughter's cheeks. "I pray you never meet someone like Tanya, and if you ever do, your father and I will support you in every way. We owe it to you to be good parents as you never asked for any of this. At times, it's Benjamin who keeps me sane whenever I think of her." My anger then dissipated. "Is there anything else you wish to ask of me?"

"Uh, huh. I have two more questions. But first," Dakini hugged me again. "It's just good to see you again, Mama. I missed you so much."

I returned the hug and rubbed Dakini's back to comfort her. "I can only imagine, child. It brings me great joy that you're here, and excitement for what's to come. My hope is that I'll be even half of what my mother was to me for you."

"Don't doubt yourself, Mama. You and Dad did a terrific job of raising me. I couldn't have asked for better parents," Dakini told me before separating and taking a deep breath. To my confusion, a small blush appears on her face, but the war paint did an excellent job hiding it. "Will you guys try for another child after you eventually give birth to me?"

The question made me blush profusely, along with burning my ears. "Dakini, I... I can't answer that question now, as I haven't even sired you yet," I stuttered, flustered by the blunt inquiry. "Although, I'm not opposed to the idea, though I'm not sure about Benjamin. Plus, Sareena wants a child as well. That's why Benjamin wanted to speak with her in private."

Dakini nodded. "We all felt horrible for what she went through during that dark age. Would you be ok with Dad getting Ms. Sareena pregnant?"

"Absolutely. You may not realize it, but I love Sareena just as much as your father," I told her. "I did have doubts as to whether our union would be beneficial, but it has been wonderful so far."

"I'm glad. Ok, I have one last question for you," Dakini said, eyes brightening. "Though I'm the new Nightwolf, I still hold a place in my heart for Edenia though I wasn't born there. I know Dad and Auntie don't want to talk about it, but I still believe she can be saved and redeemed. It's just that now is not the right time for it. However, would you be willing to teach me the Edenian arts you know? I honestly feel it could bring us closer together as mother and daughter."

I couldn't help but let my smile saw my face in half. "I'll teach you anything you want to learn, as long as you promise me to remain patient during the process. I have no doubt that you can become an even better warrior than me."

My daughter smiled in genuine happiness, and by the Gods, it was so innocent. My embarrassment from earlier had completely diminished. We embraced once again as I kissed her forehead before witnessing something extraordinary. A dark green glow emerged from both our necklaces, the light nearly blinding us. Never before have I seen such a sight before.

"What...what does that mean?" Dakini questioned.

"I believe that... we are now connected through your Grandmother Destiny." Tears welled up in my eyes. "She... she always wanted me to bear her grandchildren someday. Maybe this is... her way of telling us that she's proud and that her spirit lives on."

I held my daughter tighter than before, but not enough to restrict her oxygen. "I love you so much, Dakini. I will do everything in my power to protect and nurture you."

"I love you too, mother," Dakini replied through her own tears of happiness.

Finally, we separated. "I do have a question for you."

"Ask away," she said.

"Your name. Benjamin and I must've loved it. But why did we name you Dakini?" I asked.

"Oh! Well, my name is Hindu for 'Sky Dancer.' They were willing guardians of Kali, Goddess of Time and Altruism. So, my name is an elongated metaphor. Considering that I willingly became Nightwolf so I can protect those I care for like you, who is the Kali in this metaphor. Which I guess would make Dad Shiva. At least that's what Auntie of my time told me. I looked into it, and it all made sense. Kali was a war goddess too, and Auntie would say that when you got angry, you turned into a Goddess of War. But looking back at it, I think that it may have been a joke. And if it was, then that's actually pretty funny." Dakini answered before chuckling a little.

It seems that Callie Ann in Dakini's time was a bit of a goofball too. But I intertwined our hands as we headed back inside, content with our conversations, except for the one about Tanya. That traitor needs to be dealt with. I'll be damned if she lays one hand on my family and friends, let alone my daughter, wife, and husband. In fact, I need to speak with Mai about her offer.

* * *

**Benjamin's POV**

After the heart to heart with Sareena, we left our room as Jade and Dakini were coming back from what I assume was a bonding moment.

"I see you've gotten to know your Mother, Dakini. Did you enjoy yourself?" I asked our daughter.

She let go of Jade and gave me a big hug as I softly stroked her hair. "Uh, huh! I learned a lot about Grandma Destiny and Grandpa Manuel. Even Mama learned something!"

That puzzled me as I gazed at my Emerald Empress. "What is she talking about, Jade?"

"Apparently, we named Dakini after Kali's guardians because your sister is a goof even in the future. Callie's future self compared my anger to that of a Goddess of War," she explained, peeved at the last part.

I choked back a laugh but kissed Jade on the forehead to calm her. before Sareena risked angering her. "But you're our Goddess of War. Right, Benny?"

Sareena pulled her chain with a lovely laugh before pecking her on the lips to reinforce the fact that she wasn't serious. Jade scoffed at the joke. Well, good to know they haven't gone crazy since Dakini's arrival.

Our demoness then became serious. "Jade, a word alone? I want to talk to you about our potential future children."

Surprised, Jade nodded before both left the room together. Yes, there have been a lot of private discussions ever since I came back to the Estate. However, it's for a good reason. All these external factors need to be settled before we go back to Seido to fix yet another problem.

Jade craned her neck, ushering a stern reminder. "Remember, Benjamin. No Seido without the two of us."

"Yes, dear. I won't go back without you two." I practically repeated.

"Good. Sit tight," Jade said before she and Sareena disappeared into our shared living room, leaving Dakini and myself behind.

Damn it. I just remembered that with our daughter here now, we may need to find another spare room for her to stay in. I refuse to let her sleep on the couch. That would be beyond rude of us to do.

"So, Dad?" Dakini got my attention.

I turned to her. "Yes, sweetie?"

She motioned to the door. "Are we going to go?"

"Your Mother has effectively tied me down. I can't go back to Seido unless she and Sareena go with me, and I'm trying to not spark an actual argument between the three of us. We're not going until they've finished their discussion." I quickly shut down that notion.

An explosive disagreement between my wives and me is one I can ill afford to have since it's a battle I know I can't and won't win. Trust me, I've lived long enough to realize women will always have the final word, whether they're wrong or right.

But before Dakini could respond, there was a knock on the front door. Not a lot of people know of us living here, to my knowledge.

"Mother? Are you expecting anyone?" I called out.

She came into the living room, shaking her head before whispering, "No, dear. Save for Raiden and you all, I have no other people I personally know in Earthrealm."

Strange. I know it's not Kung Lao since he was here earlier, and Raiden would just teleport his way in. Not even sure if Jax or Sonya flew all the way from the states to be here as Jax is still dealing with the rough reality of no longer having limbs.

"Just a second," I replied to the stranger behind the door.

My hand slowly grasped the door. When I turned the handle and opened the entryway, we see two things. A woman, a stunning woman at that with medium length black curly hair falling down her head. She had warm skin, freckles all over her face. She wore some casual clothing similar to what Cal would generally wear. Which meant she dressed similarly to me. But what was even more confusing was what she held in her possession.

She was holding an egg larger than an ordinary egg, a light blue aura making the room colder than usual. Mother, much to my and Dakini's shock, recognized her immediately, and what she said left me speechless.

"Ilah? Is that really you?" Mother asked.

What!? This is Ilah, Okada's lover from Edenia!? But she's supposed to be dead! Unless... Oh no. Did Okada really do it? Did he really go through with resurrecting his wife?

"Mai? My Gods... It's so good to see you!" Ilah responded to Mother's assumption.

Despite my initial loss for words, I somehow uttered, "Come in."

"Thank you," Ilah said as I let her inside. Though before settling inside, she handed the egg to me. "Phae wanted you to have that."

Huh?

I looked down at the egg that was literally freezing my hand. At any rate, I closed the door with my feet, gently placing the egg on the table before going to where Dakini, Mother, and Ilah sat in the living room.

"Ilah," Mother started. "How are you feeling? Do you remember dying what happened the last time you were awake?"

Ilah's hands shook a little. "My death, you mean? Yes, I remember it vividly."

"What was it that killed you, exactly? You just up and disappeared one day." Mother pointed out.

"It was a monster, the figure camouflaged before me as it roamed the outskirts of Edenia's capital city. I received word of its appearance, and instead of asking for help from Joseph, I took it on alone." Ilah explained.

"You worked with Papa?" I asked, stunned at the revelation.

"You know, I forget that Mai had two kids. Yeah, I am- or was a hunter with your Father. I was the one who got him into the circuit. Then I watched as he passed me by with relative ease. It was my mistake that got me killed originally. Next thing I know, I'm waking up in a realm I have no familiarity with next to an extremely cold egg. A voice told me to go north until I arrive at an estate, and to take the egg with me," she explained the circumstances of her resurrection. "At least they clothed me in what I died in."

The way it was sounding, it seemed as though Okada didn't resurrect her, and Phae did. Better ask to confirm my suspicions.

"So, Ilah," I began.

"Yes, Ben?" she asked me, uncharacteristically softly. As if she had a personality switch.

Brushing that aside, I continued with my inquiry. "Who resurrected you then? Did your soul descend into the Netherrealm?"

Ilah shook her head. "I took a precaution. After I killed the monster and realized I wasn't going to survive for long, I did something so extreme that it would prevent someone from abusing it. I trapped my own soul, remaining that way for millennia until I was resurrected. As for who did it, even I don't have an inkling.

While the 'who' is still in the air, we may have figured that out already. At least, I had a vague idea.

I turned to my daughter. "Dakini, we're going to the Netherrealm. You're going to meet your great uncle."

"Nightwolves are barred from entering the Netherrealm. If I go, the Great Spirit will take my powers on the spot," Dakini countered. "So I have to stay here."

"I'll go with you, dear." Mother interjected while standing up. "If only to restrain when you go run down Okada. He may not even be the one who freed Ilah from her soul trap."

"Alright, Mother. You can take Dakini's place." I eyed the resurrected hunter. "Ilah, are you ready?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah. Let's go see what hare-brained shenanigans my beloved are up to now."

"Dakini, if your mother asks, tell her we didn't go to Seido," I ordered.

"Don't worry, Dad. I won't," she said.

With that, I summoned the portal to Okada's house, placing us inside his living room. No one's here, so it's safe to assume he's downstairs in his lab. I led my Mother and Ilah downward before coming to a stop at the bottom of the staircase.

"Okada!" I yelled for my uncle, all my patience for him gone.

When he came out and recognized Ilah, it was like he saw a ghost, his mouth metaphorically dropping. "I- Ilah?"

"Kadsy-kins!" Ilah exclaimed.

That named confused both myself and Mother. "Kadsy-kins?" she asked, completely bewildered by the pet name for Okada.

I stifled a laugh. "I'm so mad that Cal or Dakini isn't here to see this." But my lightheartedness vanished quickly. "Okada, did you resurrect her?"

Okada looked at me, thrown off since he and Ilah were embracing when I asked the damning question. He abruptly broke away from his lover before clearing his throat.

"Yes. I understood the risks of doing so, which is why I brought the journal to Duffeck," he admitted.

My eyes widened at his nonchalant admission. "You did what!?"

"I thought about what you said to me during our last meeting. Yes, committing this act would no doubt invalidate any work I did for you and your sister as well as the citizens of this realm. I was resigned to my fate as were you when you committed infidelity-"

"Committing one act of infidelity is nowhere as astronomical as bringing the dead back to the living world, or telling the person who outlawed the very action about it! If Jade rejected me afterward, then I would still have a happy life with Sareena," I cut him off, angered he would even think about going there. "Who knows what would've happened if Duffeck was against the notion?"

"Calm yourself, Benjamin," Mother told me. "And don't speak on things you know aren't true." She turned to Okada. "How did the Emperor approve of this anyway? Duffeck was normally one-track-minded when it came to the decisions he made."

"He allowed an exception for serving loyally for nearly twenty millennia and also said if I find any more loopholes besides the ones in the journal to bring them to him. But I don't plan on it, now that I have my one and only back," my uncle said before pecking Ilah on the lips.

I shook my head but decided not to press on the issue. Technically, he did not commit a crime, for Duffeck did approve this. A potential crisis has been averted, for now.

"Okada, you need to be more careful," I told him. "If Duffeck gave you the green light to resurrect Ilah, then you should've at least told us first. When Ilah arrived on our doorstep, we were all confused." Mother explained.

He nodded. "Understood, Mai. But after the argument your son and I had, I chose not to do so. I'm certain he has his own problems to deal with, including that daughter of his."

"Wait, how do you know about-" I tried to voice.

"I have my sources, Benjamin," Okada said sternly. "If you're finished, you may leave. Ilah and I have much to talk about during her disappearance."

Mother placed a hand on my shoulder before I could reply. "Come, Benjamin. We need to head back."

I guess we'll have to speak again at another time. I summoned a portal to take us back to the Estate. This day has been the craziest I've had in quite some time.

But Ilah stopped us before I could finish the spell. "Wait."

"Yes, Ilah?" Mother asked her.

"Kadsy-kins," she started before pecking Okada on the lips again before playfully smacking his behind. "I'll catch up with you later." She then approached us. "Let me help you with whatever problem you and your sister have in Seido. I owe you for taking me to the love of my life."

I wanted to argue against that decision, but Mother beat me to it. "Don't bother, dear. Ilah is very stubborn."

"Fine, let's go," I muttered, saying a few choice words under my breath before Mother rapped me atop the head. Sheesh, I barely even mouthed the phrases, and she could still hear me.

I finally finished summoning a portal back to Earthrealm. Can this day get any wackier than it already has? Probably for the best I don't say anything to jinx myself since it's happened before.

"Be careful, Ilah! I don't want to lose you twice," Okada warned.

I didn't even bother to say goodbye. Okada and I will need a private discussion once business in Seido is taken care of for good. Part of me wants to just forget about his actions since Duffeck did approve of Ilah's resurrection. Yet, I couldn't bring myself to do so now. I walked through the portal and see another oddity.

A White Dove is nesting what appears to be a baby bluebird. The Dove noticed me and flew in my direction, landing on my shoulder. Now what?

"At last! We finally meet, Reverend!"

"Reverend?" I repeated in confusion.

"Yes! My name is Guinevere, and I'm your Health Dove! Anything involving life is my personal specialty. I decided to make myself useful as I was just nursing your newly hatched Ice Phoenix-"

"Ice Phoenix!?" I interrupted.

"Yes, Reverend. Remember the egg Ilah gave you? Your mythological Summon was inside, an Ice Phoenix." Guinevere said calmly.

Before I can voice my further confusion, Dakini came from another room and ran up to me, seemingly excited. "Dad! I didn't know you had an Ice Phoenix!"

"Neither did I," I replied before turning my attention to the little mythological bird. Its caws were soft and weak, which made sense considering its a newborn chick. "I don't know what gender it is if Phoenixes have genders."

"Phoenixes are always female," Guinevere explained. "You should name her, Reverend."

"Now? But I just met her." I countered.

"Yes, this is a special moment!" she said.

"Don't give me an attitude, Guinevere," I commanded my Dove,

She backed up slightly at my tone. "My apologies. But I'm serious, Reverend. It's rare for a Summoner to gain a Phoenix as their mythological summon. You are truly blessed!"

Guinevere was praising my luck, but I think Phae has a particular fondness for me. That might be the case for most of these powerful entities. At this point, Ilah and Mother both arrived, the portal closed by Okada on the other side.

"My, my. What is this, Benjamin?" Mother asked as she looked down at the baby Phoenix.

"It's a newborn Ice Phoenix. It was in the egg Ilah had on her when she came inside. Also, Guinevere, that's my Mother, Mai. Mother, Ilah, this is Guinevere, my Health Dove Summon." I introduced everyone.

"A pleasure, Doctor," Guinevere said as she flew on Mother's shoulder. "Lee and the Flock told me about you. As annoying as those five can be, they certainly do their jobs well."

"What's going on here?" Jade's voice caught all of our attention, she and Sareena coming out of our room at last after their lengthy conversation. They had to had been in there for nearly 45 minutes. "Who is she?"

"Jade, Saree; meet Ilah, Okada's formerly deceased lover. Ilah, those are my wives. The one in green is Jade, and the one with the white streak in her hair is Sareena." I introduce them while all eyes are still fixated on the baby Phoenix hiding in her shell. "I'll name her, Everest."

"Wonderful choice, Reverend!" Guinevere continued to cheerlead as she flew around the room.

"You are Okada's lover? But then, that would mean-" Sareena put the pieces together.

"Okada received the okay from Duffeck. Ilah will also be coming with us to Seido as I couldn't convince her to stay with Okada. We can go when you two are ready." I proclaimed.

"Oh. Well, thank you for giving us the right, Benny. We'll leave shortly. But first," Sareena walked up to me, took my hand in hers before placing my palm over her toned abdomen, a violent blush covering her cheeks. "Jade and I talked it over and agreed that you're going to get me pregnant first."

I was shocked they came to an agreement that quickly. From the way Sareena was eyeing me, it felt like she wanted to bed me right then and there. I don't think I could handle the grilling session my Mother was sure to give me for engaging in sexual activities with visitors in our home. Plus, I'd be setting a bad example for Dakini.

Sareena then leaned in and whispered in my ear. "And we're going to start when we return from Seido, Tiger. I'm already wet just from thinking about it."

She lightly gnawed on my earlobe. I'm relieved no one else heard that, especially Dakini. If my blush can build in energy, then it would erupt violently. Thus the uncomfortable questions from my daughter will only add on.

Mercifully, Sareena pulled away. "Also, Jade has something to tell you."

My eyes veered into Jade's direction, a soft smile on her face as she leaned into my other ear and whispered, preventing anyone from listening in. What she told me could've put me in a coma for nearly a millennia, a cold sweat emerging on my forehead.

"You got to be kidding me," I said.

"No, husband. I would never joke about something like this," Jade stated. "But that can wait until things settle down. For now, we're all going to Seido."

No use in using a truth spell, lest I get my ass chewed out for using it on either her or Sareena. They would have me sleeping on the couch faster than my head would spin.

"I will stay here," Mother answered. "Someone needs to take care of little Everest while you're all gone. I'm no expert on ornithology, but I can learn fast, and AOI can give me the information I need."

"I'll stay with the Doctor, Reverend. Everest needs as much nurturing as possible while she's still a chick. We can better acquaint ourselves when you come back." Guinevere answered.

I nodded, the blush finally disappearing. "AOI, can you send us back to Seido together and in the same spot where we left?"

"Of course, Doctor! Sending you all in 3-2-1." AOI counted down before the similar feeling of dimensional travel took hold.

Trying to focus my mind back on the mission was a lot harder than I could've imagined, all because of what Jade conveyed to me after her chat with Sareena. I swear I'll obtain white hair by the time this is all said and done.

* * *

**Callie's POV**

"And you are sure about this, Hotaru?" I asked. "Not many people would be on board with sacrificing most of their army in a civil war."

Commander Hotaru nodded contently. "I am aware that most of my men are corrupt and supplying the Resistance from behind the scenes. Like I told you when we first met, I liked that you noticed the radical changes in the Resistance. How they were much more drastic than when you and your brother ran the Resistance up until you gave it to Captain Ryuji twenty-seven years ago."

"But that doesn't sit well with me. My powers as a Messenger have started coming in, so I know you're not lying to me. But I feel like you're more rational than a normal Seidan." I pointed out.

"Nothing escapes you, General. I'm Seidan by birth, but my mother was from Earthrealm, bless her soul. Thanks to my parents and the circumstance of my birth, I was gifted with abilities most Seidans don't have; morality and rationality. I know there must be a balance of some sort. Chaos cannot exist without Order and vice versa. I have no reason to expand the Realm of Order with how it is now. I firmly stand by your plan, General. A clean slate is just what Seido needs. Even if it's a rather... violent method," Hotaru explained.

"Oh, don't worry about that, it's probably me being new to the Messenger powers I'm slowly starting to receive. It'll blow over. Or at least, I think it will." I responded.

I'm thankful the powers came when they did. Otherwise, I wouldn't have believed a single word Hotaru said. We were looking at a map of Seido, marking places of interest. Both of us were waiting on Ryuji so we can confirm or deny the location of the Resistance's HQ.

When we saw a portal open up, I immediately thought it was Benji and Dakini coming back, and I was right. What I didn't expect was JJ, Sareena, and an unknown woman to accompany them.

"About time you came back, Benji! I had to do nearly everyone by myself. Butterface is starting to prove unreliable." I pointed at JJ and Sareena. "Did they bar you from leaving?"

"Yes, we did," Jade said, glaring at me. "How dare you drag our husband back here when he's a newlywed, Callie! He should be spending time with us."

"Easy, Kali. If anything, you should be thanking me for dragging Benji to Seido because if I didn't, _you_ would've never met _your_ kid." I immediately countered.

Sareena crossed her arms. "That still does not justify your actions, sister."

I rolled my eyes before eyeing the mysterious woman. "And who are you?"

"I'm Ilah, Okada's wife," she answered. "You must be Joe's other kid. I was your Father's number one hunting partner. It's a pleasure to meet you.

"Oh. Well, it's good to meet a friend of Mom and Papa's," I said.

She's dressed similarly to Benji and me. I went to shake her hand, and she does so. "Anyway, this is Commander Hotaru, leader of the Seidan Guard. He's going to help us with the civil war." I introduced.

Hotaru stepped forward and shook my brother's hand. "It's wonderful to meet you, Doctor. I heard great things."

"Uh, is it really a good idea to have the leader of the Seidan Guard in on this?" Benji asked, reasonably perplexed.

I nodded. "His intentions are pure. My powers as Messenger started surfacing, and the first memory I gained was an extreme version of a truth spell. Truth or Death, it's called." I explained,

Jade was shocked. "You're a Messenger?"

I flashed a cheeky grin. "Yup! Now shh, or I'll curse your kid."

"Please don't curse me, Auntie," Dakini fearfully requested.

My hand ruffled her hair. "Don't worry, Kiddo. You're too cute." I then turned to her mother. "If you have a problem, JJ, we can take it outside."

"Fine," was all she said.

"Hotaru, give everyone else the basic rundown of what we learned so far. And tell them why you're on board with our agreement to ease the tension." I commanded.

"Yes, General." Hotaru complied.

With that out of the way, Jade and I headed outside, reaching a far enough distance to where no one will hear us. I turned around before crossing my arms, already annoyed at where this is going. She did the same, equally as perturbed.

"Alright, JJ. What's wrong, this time?" I questioned.

"Why must you constantly overwork yourself and constantly drag Benjamin into it? I understand you two are Guardians of Earthrealm, but your brother is still a newlywed. In addition to you just freeing both Earthrealm and Outworld, on top of Benjamin nearly severing his ties with Okada. Don't you think you two deserve a break?" Jade barraged me with questions.

While most of them were valid, a couple weren't.

I took a deep breath. "You can call me a workaholic, JJ."

"An understatement," Jade retorted. "Why not change your attitude, then?"

"Because, Jade," I called her by her real name to signify a tone shift. "Back when you were a bad girl in Outworld, Benji has always worked to change any place we enter for the better. Seido is one of these places. You're angry at me because I bring Benji with me everywhere I go. Don't you realize that you and Sareena are doing nearly the exact same thing?"

"You know damn well it isn't the same, _sister_," she stated.

"You barred Benji from coming back here unless you came with him. Despite that, he is a grown man that can, will, and should do some things without you two." I responded.

Jade narrowed her eyes. "Then that goes double for you, Callie. I can almost guarantee you wouldn't do this if Kung Lao was in our husband's position."

"Sure, you can." I accepted but made a mental note that she made a good point concerning my boyfriend. Not that I'll admit that. "But you have been married for what, a week? For nearly my entire life, Benji's the only person I placed my trust in, routinely hung around, cared for, and did anything with. He was all I had for nearly 20 millennia. If Benji died, I would have been all alone. So, yeah! I drag him everywhere!"u

I got in my stepsister's face. To my mild surprise, Jade didn't move or so much even flinch.

"It's a 19,000-year habit, and I don't plan on breaking it anytime soon. And I don't plan on arguing that or anything with you if I can help it. In Dakini's time, we couldn't stand each other when you were still around. Because of that, for the sake of Benji, Mom, and Sareena, and Dakini, I will _not_ tarnish this relationship." I finished before backing away and taking another deep breath. "Anything else, JJ?"

"You could just come out and say you don't trust me," she said.

That got me to raise an eyebrow. "Who says I don't trust you?"

Jade shook her head. "Actions speak louder than words, which is pretty clear from my perspective. Ever since I moved into the Estate, all I ever get from you is a sideways glance. You seldom look at Sareena that way because she lived with you beforehand. Yes, I used to work for Shao Kahn, something I will never be proud of. But I had no choice until I found out the truth from Benjamin. When will you stop fighting? Until it's too late? In all honesty, I have a better understanding that idolizing you was a mistake, not to mention a waste of time and energy. And yes, I know what Dakini told me about our future selves. The fact you made our husband pick between you and me is irresponsible. Why? Because we married so quickly? Or that you hate that I'm an Edenian?"

"Mama? Auntie?"

Both Jade and I froze at the sound of that voice. Slowly, we turned around to find Dakini and Benji standing a few meters away. Not good. My brother's expression was one of silent fury while his daughter was close to breaking down.

"Dakini, go back to the camp. I need a word alone with your Mother and Aunt," Benji told her.

Reluctantly, Dakini listened and walked away, her crying audible to all of us. Great, now I feel shitty for that too. What I was trying to avoid may end up happening anyway. Benji stepped forward, and judging by his agitated look, he was ready to explode.

"Wait, before you say-" I started.

"Shut up," he curtly interjected.

I winced. Yep, my brother's pissed. Jade attempted to say something but quickly silenced herself when Benji shot her a hard glare. That's the first time I've seen him do that to either one of his wives. This could turn ugly.

"What the hell is wrong with you two!?" Benji practically yelled, keeping his voice low as to not startle everyone else. "We're in the middle of a conflict, and you're are acting fucking children!" He turned to Jade. "I know Cal's not easy to get along with, but this is not the way to confront the problem you have with her." His attention shifted to me. "You are my younger sister, but Jade is my _wife_. Like it or not, you will treat her with the same respect as you do with Sareena. I don't give a damn who the hell you are."

Benji inhaled a deep breath before exhaling. "Listen and listen good. Do not let me see or catch either of you doing anything that might jeopardize this mission. At the very least, set a decent example for Dakini. This is the last thing she needs to witness. From now on, no more foolishness for the remainder of our time here. Also, you will each apologize to Dakini separately. Do I make myself clear?"

Audibly, I gulped. Jade herself couldn't meet her husband's stern gaze. Not once did I bother trying to make light of the situation. Benji was angry before when Okada mentioned resurrection, but this is extreme even for him.

"Y... yes, beloved. I- I'm sorry," Jade apologized, on the verge of tears.

Benji softened his look and merely nodded before turning to me. "Well?"

"Ok, ok," I relented.

"Good." Benji turned on his heel. "If both of you are finished with your bullshit, let's get this over with so I can go home."

He left us alone afterward, left stunned with no words to describe what just happened. About a few seconds passed before Jade began walking away. I looked down and saw a few tears. This was bad. The rift Dakini spoke of may have already taken place.

_'What have I done?'_ I thought to myself.

* * *

**A/N: And now we've met the final batch of OCs in this story.**

**In the first chapter of the Arc, you met Lee and the Flock, as well as Dakini. Now, you've seen Guinevere the White Dove, Everest the Ice Phoenix, and Ilah, Okada's Wife. And we've met Hotaru, who isn't like his original self. I changed him a little bit, so he fits as a recurring side character. He won't be a villain in this story.**

**Anyway, did you guys like it? Did you not? Lemme know with a PM and or a Review. And while you're at it, check out my Profile Page and give my other stories a shot. At any rate, I'm out.**

**Bye-Bye!**

**Currently listening to: Mr. P.C. by John Coltrane.**


	30. Chapter 18: Finally Understanding

**A/N: Here we are again.**

**How are you enjoying the Arc so far? I plan on ending Arc III in about 4 or 5 chapters, including this one. Think of Arc III as a filler that you still need to read since we're being introduced to Dakini, Guinevere, and Everest.**

**Anyway, let's get started.**

**Currently listening to: White Van by Jake One (feat. Alchemist, Evidence, and Prodigy)**

* * *

**Dakini's Hut, the Realm of Order, 7:00 PM. One Month before the events of MK III take place.**

**Dakini's POV**

Am I too late? Should I have taken the initiative and searched Earthrealm and Outworld?

My thoughts are like this now because Mama and Auntie are teetering on the verge of bickering nonstop, and I can't fathom why. Being a Maddox comes with a myriad of mental damage, I guess. I wish I knew more about the situation to understand why this is happening. We're supposed to be a family, not enemies.

I asked for help from Lady Phae, but she said to: "Enlist help from a third party in your family. One who holds no bias towards the situation. From this one, will you get the answers you seek."

Though I admire her for gifting me with a second chance at life and the Great Spirit for my powers, I wished they didn't talk in riddles all of the time. Nanna is in Earthrealm with Guinevere taking care of baby Everest. Maybe I should ask a member of The Flock? Or I can ask Dad...

No, he's probably still fuming.

Who can this third party be? Meditation isn't giving me any answers, but I do feel better now. I hear the flap of my tent open, so I open my eyes to see my answer standing in front of me.

"May I help you, Miss Sareena?" I politely ask my surrogate mother. "I would think you would be comforting Mama or Auntie how Dad ripped them both apart."

I've never seen Dad blow a gasket like that.

Miss Sareena sighed at the remark. "Your father told me in case of a dispute between Callie and Jade to not pick either side. He had a hunch that they would eventually butt heads. Other than that, I wished to check on how you were doing."

Never did I expect Dad to be so insightful, yet I find myself getting a little angry. He should've stopped them before they started verbally assaulting one another, even though something told me there's an underlying message here.

I pat the space opposite myself, inviting her to sit. She accepted my invitation, sitting down opposite me. "I apologize for how dumb this is going to sound. But why are Mama and Auntie fighting like this?" I ask her, a small blush forming on my face due to how stupid and child this question was.

Miss Sareena smiles, her hand placed over mine before she intertwined our hands. I never expected this from her in my time. The miscarriage drove her to seclusion and near suicide. To see her so lively and... happy? Amazing.

"It isn't a stupid question, Daki. Given you are a child, it's a perfectly logical one. Though the answer, unfortunately, is not as simple," she began. "Your family-"

"Our family." I correct.

That earned a light laugh from her. "Yes, _our_ family. Callie and Jade are suffering from a culture clash."

"Culture clash?" I repeat.

She nods swiftly. "Callie is an entire Edenian Generation older than your mother. I assume you know what happened to her and Benjamin when they were your age?"

How could I forget? "Yeah. The King of Edenia at the time was a racist supremacist who ordered my great aunts and uncles to be killed." I answered.

"Yes, merely the beginning of his hand in ruining their lives as well as your mother's. He had Jade's mother, Destiny, murdered because his wife Sindel felt inferior to her in terms of beauty. Both were clearly tragic events. Your father and aunt have been traveling together since they were teens. I understand that good must be done, and your aunt certainly carries an altruistic aura. But Jade and I, her especially, are frustrated that she drags Benjamin into things like this," Miss Sareena explained.

"But what does our family trauma have to do with Mama and Auntie not getting along?" I brought up my original question.

I need to know why!

"Jade has attempted to rationalize her mother passing away with Callie's relatives getting murdered. Callie doesn't have a very positive view of their home-realm. To her, Edenia, as well as its people, are bottom of the barrel, no good snakes who sold her and Benjamin out. Your mother figured out what Jerrod did a few months ago and tried to sympathize with Callie using Miss Destiny's death. At the same time, she failed to realize that confronting Callie while she's on the job was a terrible idea. It's no secret that everyone has flaws, those two specifically. The mental damage they both suffered drives them to argue. If I had to make an educated guess, Callie did not even want the argument to take place, and that Jade more than likely pushed her. However, that's not to say either were right in their actions, though both sides have compelling arguments," she finished.

There was more going on between Mama and Auntie than I initially assumed. I know deep down they don't hate each other, but their issues are too hostile to ignore. Also, I don't want to arrive at a point where I'm forced to choose between either one.

"What should we do?" I ask, stressing how significant this problem is to me. "I can't pretend that everything is fine between them when they could start killing each other at any point."

"They won't argue again, not if your father and I have anything to say about it. I'll be slightly gentler than Benjamin, who could possibly eviscerate them verbally." Miss Sareena put a hand on my shoulder. "This is a matter you should not involve yourself in, only when Jade and Callie apologize to you for setting a bad example. None of this falls on you, Daki."

Miss Sareena then unexpectedly kissed my forehead. "You should go check on your father. He must be worried sick about you. I may not be a blood relative, but I love and care for you in ways you may not even imagine."

She stood up and prepared to leave, but I managed to call out to her one last time. "Miss Sareena."

Turning around, she smiles again. "Yes?"

"Thank you for this," I say before giving her a big hug. "I missed you."

Thankfully, she returned my hug. "Your welcome. I'm happy to see you too. I'll always be here if you want to talk."

With that, Miss Sareena exited the hut. I appreciated her wisdom as it will help in the long run. I take a deep breath before standing up to put on my vest and grabbed my Tomahawks before leaving my tent.

Time to find Dad.

**Mai's POV**

I do hope everyone is okay in Seido.

From the look of things, it seemed that the Resistance wasn't going to be the only problem. I would go with them, but I don't think Benjamin and Callie Ann need more help. After forming the Resistance those 10,000 years ago, they somehow caused a radical shift in Seido's way of life by themselves. I feel like anyone getting added to their plans would only add to the difficulty.

Hence why I have decided to stay back and take care of Everest with Guienevere.

To think that this little chick is going to eventually gain enough power to possibly kill everyone in the realm. Everest is so small, yet I wonder if she knows what she is meant to be.

"Guinevere," I call for the White Dove.

After a short silence, Guienevere did eventually come, landing on my shoulder. "Yes, Doctor? Is Everest well?"

I turn to little Everest, who is finally out of her shell and resting on the table, one of her tails starting to grow. I softly stroke her head. "Yes, she is fine. Admittedly, I'm not an expert on birds, let alone mythological ones."

"That makes sense. A Phoenix is rarely seen in its state of infancy. No need to worry, Doctor. Phoenixes age and mature at a rapid rate." Guinevere reassured me.

"But does Everest know that she is merely a summon despite being a newborn?" I ask the White Dove.

She nods. "Of course. Lady Phae creates Summons for this sole purpose. Everest is aware, considering Lady Phae created her. Summons are completely unique to their respective Summoner. They know their purpose and are eager to perform their duty. Mythological Summons, like Everest here, would normally have an attitude at first. But because she's a newborn, that problem is already dealt with."

Guinevere then shook off some of the chill that Everest was naturally producing. I can deal with her lowering the temperature for now, albeit without thinking. But as she gets older and matures? I may need AOI to help us in that instance. Guinevere is already suffering due to being a Dove.

"Gwen? May I call you that?" I ask her.

"Sure thing, Doctor."

"Are you cold? I'm not an expert on birds, but you're shivering badly, dear." I pointed out.

A deep sigh left Guinevere. "Being a Health Dove has its share of problems, whereas Lulie has her private section of the Nexus, and Lee and the Flock can fly between realms. When Everest matures, she'll migrate and roost in a cold location." She looked down on her person. "I am barred to the physical capabilities of a Dove, despite the benefits Lady Phae gave me."

"But you can do so much. What can you possibly want on top of your powers?" I inquired as I stand to make myself something to eat.

Guinevere flies and lands on top of the table. "It is by far a reach, but... I wish to have a human body. I use healing magic, and being a Dove won't do much in the end. For now, all I can do is give you verbal help as opposed to physical assistance."

"Maybe you should bring this up with Benjamin. I can make a safe assumption that he can help you." I respond as Everest wakes up from her nap, signaling she is hungry. "Gwen, can you feed Everest for me? I'm just about finished with my food."

"Okay, Doctor. I'll be quick." Guinevere answered, saddened at our conversation being cut short.

But she wishes to have a humanoid body? Interesting. Maybe that's something I should look into. Perhaps Okada knows something? I'll ask him when Benjamin and the others return.

Wait... what is this I'm sensing? Though it's miles away, possibly in another realm altogether, I can feel anger, sadness, and confusion all going on at once. What could this mean? And between whom?

Oh no. Please, anything but that.

**Callie's POV**

For the first time in my life, I actually felt apologetic.

Usually, I wouldn't really care who I offended and just went about my business like nothing really happened. But this time, I really overstepped my boundaries in the worst way. No less than a day after Dakini told me about how JJ and I couldn't stand each other in her time, and not even a few hours later, we were butting heads like something fierce.

I, for one, feel like shit. It's terrible enough Dakini had to see us in our heated moments. But to have my brother incensed far beyond anything I've seen since he chewed out Okada was not a good sign. The look in his eyes spoke of annoyance and irritation, even scaring JJ. I don't think he's ever raised his voice at her or Sareena for that matter. Speaking of, Saree hasn't talked to either JJ or me, probably because she's remaining neutral. Right away, that told me Benji was deftly serious. I can't blame him for feeling that way.

Luckily, I had things to do to occupy my mind for the time being. So I went back into the tent where Hotaru was situated, Ryuji in there with him. They both noticed me walk in and motioned me to join the conversation.

"General. Nice of you to join us. Captain Ryuji has good news to share." Hotaru mentioned.

"Darrius hasn't changed locales. Resistance HQ remains in the same spot as it has all these years. I did tell him before relinquishing command to him, but he didn't heed me," Ryuji explained.

"Yeah," I accepted half-heartedly, glad neither of them caught it. "Tell me about your apprentice, Butterface. What's this Darius like?"

"Smart, cunning, charismatic," my former scout listed.

"Not to mention, brash, arrogant, and has an ego inflated that can power a hot-air balloon." Hotaru finished. "The man believes in his own hype so much and puts too much stock in his own hype. But the Captain is right about his charisma. I know only a handful of Seidan Guardsmen who haven't been swayed by him yet after I convinced them to see the Realm of Order the way I do. I wish I had the same level of authority you did, General."

I shake my head. "If you had my level of authority, then I think most of the Seidan Guard will quit. Ask Butterface. I was ruthless as General of the Freedom Fighters. I think I'm part of Edenia's history because of it, actually."

Hotaru looked at him for confirmation, and Ryuji nodded. "She was ruthless but with good intentions and justifiable reasons. Whatever punishment she gave us, we earned and deserved it all. Callie Ann doesn't give herself enough credit. She was marvelous to serve under. But one thing always did confuse me. When I joined, you were already leading the Freedom Fighters. Besides the fact that Tanya was also for the position, I never knew how you received the position."

"You should have asked me, Ryuji," I tell him.

"With that offering proposal, why don't you tell us, General?" Hotaru proposed as he sat down in one of the chairs in the room. "It has always intrigued me how the legendary 'Iron Maiden of Edenia' became General of the Edenian Freedom Fighters."

Why did I have a feeling I knew where this was going? I scratch my head and sigh. "Is this really necessary, Commander?"

My eyes glanced at Ryuji, his own curiosity peaked. And to make me tell this story practically inevitable, Ilah comes in and expresses her interest. "I had a feeling there was more to you than meets the eye, General Maddox. Enlighten us. Callie Ann, was it?"

I nod. "Yeah. Ilah, right?" She nods as well. "Well, since I'm peer pressured by my former soldier, a comrade, and my dad's hunting partner, I might as well spill it. Sheesh, where's JJ!? Where's my niece!? They might as well hear it too!" I briefly shout before calming myself down, knowing I don't want Benji's scowling face glaring at me again. "You still want to hear the story?"

They all collectively nodded.

"When I decided to join the Freedom Fighters, I was too young to enlist, having to wait a century before I could even sign up for basic training. So I hunted to sharpen my senses. A century passed, and my chance to enlist had arrived. At the time, I was content with being a grunt, but the thought of leading them never crossed my mind." I started.

"Were you the only female soldier at the time?" Hotaru asked me.

"Only?" I repeat. "Hotaru, I was the first woman to join the Freedom Fighters who wasn't a medic of any kind. Being a game hunter gave me somewhat of an edge. I was assigned to a position as a Scout as being Benji's sister already gave me a reputation. At first, everyone only knew me as: "Doctor Maddox's kid sister." Eventually, the other soldiers knew to keep their mouths shut. Then, Argus' brat, Rain, and Tanya joined as well. I was growing past everyone's initial impressions as time progressed. But in hindsight, I realize that because I am a Maddox, they didn't give me the position of Head Scout."

"To think that they withheld you from a position that you deserved because of a name." Hotaru realized.

"It goes deeper than her, Commander. Her dad was denied the Head Scout position for the exact same reason. It's what drove him to leave the Freedom Fighters and become a hunter. It was kind of a reversal of her position. She used her skills as a game hunter to land her a spot as a Scout. Joseph used the skills he learned as a Freedom Fighter to become arguably the greatest hunter in Edenian history. But that still doesn't explain how you became General." Ilah clarified.

"If the higher-ups didn't want you to become General, then how did you?" Hotaru asked me.

"Color me really intrigued, Callie Ann." Ryuji expressed.

"Here's how. The General who I served under was retiring and wanted his successor to crush the shoes he had left to fill. Jerrod gave him a list of what he thought was a good list of successors. When the last General mentioned my name and inquired why I wasn't on the list, Jerrod couldn't even come up with a decent answer, according to him. I can make a safe bet that Rain and Tanya were on that list. So a tournament, written exam, and personal interview were all arranged. I was added to that list per his request. I accepted the proposal to spite Jerrod for not allowing me to be Head Scout because whether or not I become the next General wasn't his decision to make." I explained.

I grabbed a seat and got comfortable. "Everything was over. The exam, the interview, and the Round Robin exhibition. The top two candidates were Tanya and me. In the end, the former General picked me while she got promoted to a Scout, Rain becoming Head Scout after placing third. And there was nothing Jerrod, and his fat, rolly polly ass could do about it. People always ask me why I hate Edenia so much. The fact that my last name is Maddox prevented me from reaching a higher position. And the only way I became General was through the previous General's insistence and scoring higher than everyone else at the placement test."

"And there you have it," I say with a false mystique, and everyone held astounded expressions.

"Incredible. To think you faced so much adversity and practically laughed in its face. Absolutely incredible. My respect for you has skyrocketed, kid," Ilah complimented. "Your father would be so proud."

"I don't need praise from you, Ilah. The fact that you worked alongside my dad means that I should be interrogating you." I say as I slouch in my chair.

It was getting late, and I was tired as I don't know what. This day has drained a lot of energy from me.

"Well, Callie Ann, I'm going to head back home. My wife must be worried, sick. We'll meet up tomorrow. Commander, Ilah, Callie Ann." Ryuji said his goodbyes before leaving.

"We'll talk tomorrow, Butterface," I told him.

Ilah then got up. "I'm going to head back to my hut. Thanks for telling me your story, Callie Ann."

She left as well, leaving Hotaru and myself alone. "General, if I may leave my two cents-" he offered.

"Hotaru, I shouldn't take advice from a man who works 16 hours a day when he has a wife and kid to go home to." I cut him off. "Go home."

He raised his arms. "Fair enough. We'll modify our plans tomorrow with our new information the Captain received. Good night, General," Hotaru said as he left.

That left me as the last person in the tent, finally.

I take a deep breath to regain my focus. This conflict needs to be finished in the next few days. Who knows what will happen if the struggle persists longer than what I intended in the first place. Afterward, it will allow me to work on mending my relationship with JJ for Benji and Daki's sake. But that stopped me.

What kind of relationship do we even have?

To be honest, I don't know much about JJ other than her mother's brutal murder and the fact that her father was General before me. She and Kitty are the best of friends, though we haven't heard from Miss Royalty in a while. (Probably cozying up to Liu Kang for all we know) JJ knows all about me during my time as General since she idolized me. Not to mention that we're eerily similar in terms of temperament.

I suppose I should actually attempt and get to know JJ, as well as apologize for how I acted. Benji might not speak to me again if we don't solve this problem. Plus, I did refer to her as my sister back in Outworld as I did with Sareena, and sisters don't fight each other. It's time I show JJ that I do care and trust her around my brother. She did conceive my sweet niece after all.

"I need to find Dakini." I finalized as I jolted out of my seat to grab my duster and put it on before searching for my niece.

I just hope both can forgive me, or Benji won't.

**Benjamin's POV**

It took me close to forty-five minutes to finally settle down, my irritation level through the roof. I don't even think Okada or Tanya could've pissed me off to this extent.

Of all the times for my wife and sister to be arguing... Just before taking part in another full-scale encounter that will permanently affect Seido. I get that they don't see eye to eye on a few issues, but it pisses me off that they can't put aside their differences for the greater good.

What makes it worse is that Dakini had to see their dysfunction first hand, right after she told Callie and me about our fates in the future.

That's the infuriating part in all this. We know what could possibly happen if certain events take place, yet we can't stop it if Jade and Cal's exchange showed us anything. Gods, I swear women will fight over the pettiest of things. Then again, I shouldn't be saying that even within my mind, knowing mother will surely reprimand me again.

However, part of me does feel remorse about how I reacted to their squabble, especially toward my wife. That was the first time I ever raised my voice at Jade, and from her eyes, alone, she felt sadness and... fear. Something tells me my outburst brought her back to the time she spent in Outworld amongst Shao Kahn's ranks, where I'm sure she received her fair share of yelling and torment.

Probably abuse as well.

Well, it looks like those two are not the only ones that need to apologize.

After staying inside the tent I'm sharing with Jade and Sareena to cool off, I decided to go make things right. There's a good chance we'll all need therapy to figure out the root causes of our disagreements. Not even a moment after I rounded the corner, my daughter accidentally bumped into me.

"Oof! Sorry, Dad," Dakini apologized.

"No, no. I should've looked where I was going. Are you ok?" I asked. She shook her head as I let out a deep sigh. "Understandable. I wish you didn't have to see that."

"They weren't nearly as bad in my timeline, but it still scares me that Mama and Auntie don't get along now." Dakini paused. "What are we going to do?"

I said, "We're going to have to play this by ear. It's really the best we _can _do at the moment."

Dakini bent her head down and whispered, "I'm worried about Mama..."

Somehow, I knew that was coming. Our daughter could sense distress from Jade, just as much as I did. Yeah, that falls on my head for being so harsh on her. I'm not too concerned about Cal since she usually shakes it off, though this is far from an ordinary dispute.

"So am I." I gently grab her hand. "Come on, let's go find her."

We searched everywhere within the confines of our camp, but my Edenian wife was nowhere to be found. I started to panic. Did my actions cause her to run away? No, maybe that was too extreme. Perhaps she went somewhere to clear her head. That had to be it. Still, I will never forgive myself if something happened to her.

While searching, we ended up bumping into my sister. Speak of the devil. I could tell she took my verbal lashing to heart, having an apologetic look on her face. However, I wanted to be sure it was genuine.

"Cal," I bluntly greeted her.

"Hey." Her response lacked any bite. "Where you guys going?"

Dakini averted her eyes away. "To look for Mama."

"Kiddo, listen to me. I-"

I put my hand up to stop her from speaking. "No. _You_ listen to her." I turned to Dakini. "Go ahead."

She stepped up to Cal. "I understand you and Mama didn't intend to say those hurtful words, but your bitterness towards each other effects all of us. Papa, Miss Sareena, and myself. Even Nanna could feel it. At the very least, try to coexist." Dakini's eyes welled up. "There's nothing that makes me sadder than watching the ones I love constantly yell at each other. We're supposed to be a family... not strangers or enemies. If not for yourselves... then... do it for me. Please? That's all I'm asking."

You could hear a pin drop around us for how quiet it got. I made sure to keep my distance the entire time. Only if things got out of hand will I step in. Dakini is maturing before my very eyes, not from me or Jade teaching her. It was done all on her own. Maybe this is the feeling fathers harbor for their children, a sense of pride and happiness.

Unexpectedly, Cal hugged Dakini for dear life as all her grief poured out. "I'm so sorry, kiddo. I promise this won't happen again."

"Cal, have you seen Jade?" I ask.

"She's not in the camp?" she said.

Not good. "No, we searched everywhere."

"You don't think that..." Cal started.

Now I'm gravely concerned. "Go to Hotaru and tell him what's going on. Now. Dakini and I will keep looking."

We went our separate ways. Cal explained to Hotaru our situation and had some of his troops scour the perimeter for Jade. Things just went from bad to worse. This is on no one else but myself. My wife has disappeared to who knows where because I couldn't reign in my temper.

That's when it hit me.

Jade always goes to a secluded area whenever she wants to be alone, whether to train or meditate. She does this often with my mother as a way to quell her swelling hatred for Tanya. It's done wonders so far, but I think her spat with my sister might have reawakened some dormant feelings.

Dakini and I found the most remote area simply known in Seido as 'Ground Zero.'

Sure enough, we found Jade sitting on a deck near a small lake, her back facing us. She didn't move at all as we inched closer. I better not surprise her to avoid any panic attacks. But as Dakini and I got closer, we could hear a couple of sniffles, confirming my worse fears.

"Mother... I'm falling apart. Not even two weeks have passed since my marriage began, and I already feel like a failure and that I don't belong."

Wait, Jade must be speaking to herself. I told Dakini to stay put as I inch a bit closer. No sudden moves were vital as I was curious as to what she was saying. But hearing her say mother means that she's trying to communicate somehow with Destiny.

"I've become a horrible sister and a terrible wife, not to mention setting a poor example for my daughter though I just met her today. I... I don't know if I can do this anymore. Things were easier when you and father were here. Maybe Tanya was right all along... that Callie will never accept me."

I immediately halted in my tracks. There's no way in my right mind that was the truth. Sometimes, it has been challenging to be a decent husband and lover to her and Sareena. Despite that, I wouldn't trade their love for anything, even if Cal doesn't respect Jade the way she does Sareena.

"Jade?" I gently called out to her.

She froze in place before slightly turning around. Her eyes widened when she saw me approaching, Dakini not too far from our position. Just as quickly, Jade turned away from me, and the waterworks flowed.

Yep, I'm the dummy for allowing this to happen.

I took a seat next to her, unsurprised to find that Jade wouldn't look me in the eye. "Hey."

My wife didn't speak after my greeting.

"We were worried when we couldn't find you," I said.

Still nothing.

"Jade," I softly called her name. "I didn't mean to yell at you back there. I was... agitated that you and my sister haven't resolved your differences. Yet, I failed to understand the emotional toll I put you under."

I tenderly grasp her slender hand in mine, hoping she wouldn't pull away. "You don't have to say anything. I owe you an apology for what I did wrong. But I wanted to tell you that witch has no idea what she's talking about. Cal does accept you. Otherwise, you wouldn't be my wife in the first place."

Wiping a few tears from her eyes, Jade finally faced me. "But what does it matter, husband? I've tried to form some kind of bond with her, only to be pushed aside because of our differences concerning our home, and my love for you. No matter what I do, it's not enough..."

Carefully, I caressed her face. "Don't worry about that. What matters now is that you're here with us. With _me_. Like I promised you on our wedding day. _Nothing _will tear us apart, not when we've come so far." I lovingly kissed Jade on her sweet lips. "I love you, Jade, my Emerald Tigress."

Dakini joined in with us. "And so do I."

"My baby," Jade whispered before giving our child a sincere hug. "I... I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you, Mama," Dakini told her.

I brought both my wife and daughter into an embrace. Guess that old saying runs true. Nothing in this life is more important than family. Yes, we all have issues to sort out, but as long as we do it together, everything will turn out ok.

After an emotional moment, I held Jade close to me with one arm while holding Dakini's hand in the other as we walked back to Hotaru's camp. We kissed again, not backing away for some time before Jade tucked her face into my neck, a smile etched across her mouth.

This is the way it's supposed to be for us. And I vow to keep it that way.

* * *

**A/N: And that's that. This chapter's a bit on the shorter side, but I can't give you a book every installment. No monologuing this chapter, hopefully this will keep you all still until the next chapter. If this Arc is moving slowly and you're not with that, then I understand. It's low tide right now, but when high tide comes, shit will hit the fan. Scratch the no monologue part. **

**What did you guys think? Did you like it? Did you not? Let me know with a Review or a PM. And while you're at it, check out my Profile and give my other stories a shot. Who knows, maybe you'll find your next favorite story. I'm out. See you soon!**


	31. Chapter 19: Ghost of the Maddox's Past

**A/N: If you didn't read the latest installment of Eyes of a Musician, then expect me to update this story a lot more. Until at least this Arc is done. This is what I want to focus on for now.**

**Currently listening to: Scream by Michael & Janet Jackson.**

* * *

**The Realm of Order, 10:00 PM. One Month before the events of MK III take place.**

**Callie's POV**

Well, that's one down. I'm glad Dakini was so forgiving, though I'm unsure her mother will be as merciful. What if JJ doesn't forgive me? What would I do? Walking around the estate will be awkward beyond human comprehension in that case. I gotta find her, if not tonight, then definitely tomorrow.

Luckily, I didn't have to wait for long.

About an hour later, her, Benji, and Dakini were walking back from what I think is Ground Zero. Shit, our 'discussion' and Benji's rage hit that hard? My heart sank at the revelation. I'm terrible for allowing this to happen. Well, I have a chance to at least attempt to mend this shitshow of a relationship.

I cleared my throat to gain their attention. "Sorry if I'm killing the moment. But I must speak to JJ. Alone." I specified.

Benji rubbed JJ's shoulders before kissing her cheek. "I'll make sure Saree's awake when you get back to our tent." He then approached me but kept his voice low out of JJ and Dakini's earshot. "She's still hurt. However, I managed to rectify my mistake of yelling at her. Turns out Shao Kahn was abusing during our time apart. I don't know if you're going to act like a realist, but regardless, be gentle."

"I figured as much. I didn't plan on it, but I'm hurt too, Benji. Unlike her, I have the mental fortitude necessary to not take it to heart. JJ's mental damage is not like mine, so she couldn't have taken it well." I responded.

"A fact I realized after Dakini and I found her. I'll see you in the morning," my brother said as he went back to his hut.

Dakini gave JJ a hug and also kissed her cheek before doing the same with me. "Best of luck, Auntie."

Smiling, I roughed up her hair. "Thanks, kiddo."

We let go of each other as she headed to her hut, leaving JJ and myself alone in the middle of the camp. Slowly, she walked up to me, and while I can barely see her face covered by her hair, I can tell my sister-in-law was indifferent.

"Callie," JJ simply greeted me.

I took a deep breath and responded in kind, the guilt from earlier seeping in like an infected wound. "JJ. Can we head to my hut? I have a lot to say, and I'd rather do so in a place of privacy."

JJ nodded before motioning for my hut. "Lead the way."

Her responses were short and to the point. This is already going south. When we entered my hut, I sat down before running both hands through my hair as I took another deep breath, JJ sitting opposite me. We locked eyes for the first time since our argument, her gaze sharp but soft at the same time.

"I assume you brought me to your hut to apologize?" JJ predicted.

I showed her my palms and picking up on my motion, she placed her palms on top of mine, showing a warm smile as I locked our hands together.

"That obvious, huh? Normally, I would be unapologetic over what I say and do. And it's through this behavior was how I gained many friends and enemies. But I realize now that with you, I shouldn't have acted that way. So I'm asking... no, I'm begging for your forgiveness, JJ. Please." I begged, squeezing her hands softly.

Gods, at this rate, I might start choking up.

"I accept your apology, sister." JJ then tenderly squeezed my hands. "But only if you accept mine."

Say what? "What do you need to apologize for?" I asked.

"I too have been a bad step sibling by mocking your lifestyle and what you've done without properly understanding everything you and Benjamin endured. That on top of pushing you into an argument after you explicitly stated that you didn't want to. I was afraid that you would never accept me..." To my worse fears, tears fell from JJ's eyes. "It nearly confirmed what Tanya gloated to me before I defected."

I pulled her in for a hug, and the waterworks became something fierce. "If I never accepted you, then I wouldn't have even considered letting Benji marry you. It's only recently I realized that we're more similar than I thought. And through this, I saw a younger, altered version of myself, conflict immersed between us. I already came to the conclusion that we wouldn't get along because of this. I'm such an idiot for coming to such a dark conclusion so soon." I backed away before wiping the tears off of her face. "No more tears. You're forgiven."

"If that's the case, sister, then we are both fools. Your claim on us being similar is accurate, however. Perhaps Benjamin saw a part of you in me, and why he initially felt attracted. I guess we're just as bad as the other." JJ claimed.

We shared a small laugh through our breakthrough. I'm glad I ran into JJ tonight as I'm sure we wouldn't have had this moment if I waited until morning.

"JJ, I feel like I should tell you this." I got her attention.

"Tell me what, sister?" JJ asked.

"When Skarlet and I ran into Rain in Outworld, Argus stopped her from killing him and took that rat back to the realm of the Elder Gods. But not before mentioning looking into de-merging Edenia from Outworld," I revealed.

Her eyes widened, a reaction I anticipated. "Are you sure?"

"On my Papa's grave, JJ," I replied.

Though somewhat elated, she held reservation in her eyes, which I wasn't counting on. "But... why tell me this? I was quite certain you never wanted our home realm to return."

"Not entirely false," I start but quickly rephrased my words to voice my indifference. "I'll be candid with you. I'm not sure if I can ever forgive the Edenian people for what they've done to Benji, myself, and our family. Nor will I _ever_ forgive Jerrod for slaughtering our remaining kin. Though I can for Sindel doing her best to clear our names, even that's a stretch because of her involvement in your mother's murder for hire." I softened my eyes, running a thumb over JJ's knuckles. "But if Edenia is ever restored, I'll be honored to show you around, even if it means swallowing my pride and surrounding myself with people I abhor."

"Callie... you don't have to do that. It was-" JJ started.

"No, I do. I guess Kitty was right all along about holding all this hate for so long," I admitted before letting out a defeated sigh. "I'm tired of being angry, JJ, and it's why I couldn't have children in the future Dakini hails from. If that doesn't make you change your ways, I don't know what will."

"She told me this, but I couldn't believe that Dakini's birth triggered our intense distaste for each other." JJ bent her head down. "For that, I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "Don't be, all water under the bridge. Besides, I always knew you and my brother would make beautiful babies."

She blushed. "Th- thank you. Dakini is already asking for another sibling."

"I'm sure you and Benji can discuss that amongst yourselves." I smiled. "But please remember that I want as many nieces and nephews from you and Sareena. Our family needs to grow, don't you think?"

"Truly, sister?" JJ squeezed my hand tighter.

"I mean that sincerely, sister. I always stand by my word," I swore.

JJ teared up again and brought me in for another hug. "Thank you so much, Callie. I will hold you to it only to show that Edenia and her people can and will not only forgive you but will beg for your forgiveness."

By now, the tension lingering in the air had all but dissipated. That honestly felt good to get off my chest. Although not all our problems are solved, we at least found a sense of common ground, which was the best either of us could hope for.

"Would you mind telling me about your parents?" I requested after separating from her. "I don't know anything about the people who raised you. Plus, the fact that Mom and Ms. Destiny were the best of friends is an oddity in itself."

JJ nodded. "Ok. I'll be brief as we should be sleeping soon."

According to my sister, Ms. Destiny was a Sage and wise woman, her mantra known as the Edenian Owl. People traveled across every realm in existence to hear her wisdom. A shame I never had the chance to meet her. She seemed and sounded like a wonderful lady. JJ's dad was a General like me, but I never recalled meeting him, let alone hear about him. He was an enigma to his own daughter. Maybe if Edenia's restored, I can look into his background some more.

Ugh, what am I thinking? Edenia isn't even back, and I'm talking like Argus will actually fulfill his promise.

"Well, I'm relieved we buried our discontent. You should head back. Benji and Sareena must be waiting for you," I claimed.

"I agree, sister. I'm happy that our soured opinions formed into a bonding moment. But I do have two questions to ask of you," Jade told me.

I yawned, suddenly feeling groggy. "Sure, but make it quick. My fatigue is starting to catch up."

"Ok. You may say no to this if you prefer. But please, may I call your brother Benji too? I only wish to have a fraction of the bond you two share, not replace it."

I had a feeling she was going to ask me this. However, her explanation made sense. Perhaps I have been attached to Benji for such a long period that JJ and Saree haven't been able to produce the same effect despite being married.

"Fine, you may call him Benji too, but not where I'm near enough to hear it," I relented. "It's a nickname I still hold dear even if I am giving you permission to use it." I brought my hand up to stifle another yawn. "What's the second and hopefully last question?"

JJ's expression then turned serious. "When Dakini mentioned Queen Sindel surviving in her time, she said you angered by it. Why is that?"

"A tree in the Living Forest happened to be one of my soldiers from when I ran the Freedom Fighters. He told me Sindel took my place when I fled Edenia with Benji. I never liked her much at all since she chose to marry Jerrod, but hearing that information angered me. It pissed me off more when Tanya admitted to murdering Ms. Destiny because Sindel felt insecure in comparison to her. A poor excuse to have someone executed. So yeah, that's what happened."

The mere mention of that harlot's name caused JJ's hands to clench tightly into her palms. It's the trigger word that immediately sets her off. Now people can see why I referred to her as the Goddess of War. Her rage can tear anyone part if she's pushed too far.

Moving forward, I grasped her shoulders. "Easy, JJ. Relax."

She heeded me and eased her posture. "That witch has caused us nothing but pain. If she saw what was happening between us earlier, there's no doubt Tanya would use it against us."

I nodded. "I was thinking the same thing. Don't worry about Tanya. Her time is coming soon enough."

"Agreed, even if it's not by my hand." Jade stood up, and I did the same as we came together for one last hug, not letting go for some time. "Thank you for your honesty, sister. I will leave now. Sleep well, and I will see you in the morning." JJ said her goodbye.

"You too, JJ. Just remember that you'll always be my sister as much as Sareena is. I'll see you bright and early." I tell her.

With that, JJ left my hut. I could care less if I felt more tired than usual. This experience brought me closer than ever to JJ, and I know she feels the same way. Thank the Gods our relationship was salvaged.

I laid down in my bedroll, and sleep takes me from the moment I close my eyes. When I woke the next morning, I learned a lot about the memories of those who had my powers before me, which was quite the revelation.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

My sense of hope has been restored. After conversing with Callie, I finally understood why she acts the way she does. In exchange, I told her whatever she wanted to know about me. It worked out better than I envisioned. Though there's still work for us to do, I'm happy that we're in agreement to never bicker with each other again.

The walk back to my shared tent with Benji and Sareena was quiet, allowing me a chance to sort out my thoughts. I'm unsure of what to expect when this new battle arises. This Darrius character could be far more imposing than Hotaru is letting on. Or he may be nothing more than a nuisance. I'm hoping for the latter.

Sure enough, Benji was standing by the tent's opening with Sareena. I smiled before embracing them both, flattered that they waited for me for who knows how long our emotional conversation went. Stepping back, I gave each of them a fiery kiss. Benji was nearly thrown off by how hard my lips pressed against his, passion apparent in my actions.

"Hello, lovers," I greeted.

"Everything ok now, Jade?" Benjamin asked.

I nodded. "Callie and I were able to sort out our differences. I feel as though we better understand each other and are similar in more ways than one."

Sareena smiled. "We're all glad that you two have mended your relationship."

"Where's Dakini?" I asked.

"Asleep in her tent, as we should be. Tomorrow will be crucial for us, and we need as much sleep as possible," Benjamin said.

I couldn't agree more. All of us were anxious to end this feud so we can return home and resume our life together. Benjamin grabbed both mine and Sareena's hand and guided us inside our tent, the sleeping bag big enough to accommodate three people. He had us lay down first before he insinuated himself between us. However, he shocked me after not lying on his back.

"Why not?" I asked in perplexion.

"No questions. Just turn around," our husband gently instructed.

Doing as I was told, I laid on my side before feeling two arms wrap around my midsection, Benji's mouth hovering over my pulse spot. He softly kissed my neck, a small moan emerging from me.

"You've been through a lot today. Sareena suggested for us to sleep like this tonight to make sure you have a peaceful slumber," Benji explained.

No argument from me as I kissed him slowly, mindful that Dakini was not too far from us, and I didn't want her to get the wrong idea of us making love at this time of night.

Reluctantly, I broke our kiss. "Thank you, husband. And you as well, Sareena. I love you both beyond words."

"You're welcome, Jade," Sareena said before spooning Benjamin. He did the same for me, his hands interlocking across my bare naval.

Everyone relaxed before drifting off to sleep, my husband holding me closer to him. My blank expression turned into a content smile as I snuggled closer to him. No longer did I worry about whether Callie accepted my presence or if we would ever coexist.

The tranquil thoughts eased me to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Dream State:**

_Where... am I?_

_I woke up to see that I was lying face-first in what looked to be a grass field. Carefully, I stood up to view my surroundings. Nighttime fell upon this unknown land, stars littering the blackened sky. A spectacular view I might add. Looking down, I'm dressed in my emerald assassin attire, the hood off of my head. (Think MK 11)_

_"Mama!"_

_Turning sharply, I found my daughter and husband coming toward me. Dakini had on her usual Nightwolf outfit while Benjamin opted for a clean shirt and pants without his duster. I met them halfway before Dakini hugged my waist, prompting me to return the favor._

_"Dakini, what's going on?" I asked._

_"We're not sure. I was asleep in my tent one moment. The next thing I knew, I woke up next to Dad out here," she explained._

_Strange..._

_How can it be that we're all in this same area but not within the confines of the camp? Something is amiss here. Benji approached us before kissing my cheek, which made me smile. Despite being confused as to how we arrived here, I feel comfort in knowing our child is unharmed with my husband here as well._

_"Are you ok?" he asked me._

_We kissed lightly before I broke away. "Better now that you and Dakini are here." I took another view of our current location. "Though I would like to know exactly where we are."_

_Benjamin closed his eyes. "I can't sense Cal, Sareena, or anyone else nearby. Nor Hotaru or Ryuji."_

_"What should we do?" Dakini inquired._

_I was about to reply before my husband stopped me. "I'm sensing a powerful presence."_

_I could sense it too. Though not necessarily an Elder God, the power certainly rivaled one. This made me all the more curious yet cautious at the same time._

_"We should investigate to see who or what it could be," I suggested._

_We began walking toward the strongpoint of the powerful energy being expelled. I remained apprehensive about what we may find. I could tell Dakini was fearful as well. Benjamin and I will ensure nothing happens to her._

_After climbing a rather steep hill, we found a few small houses lined up accordingly, as you would see in a typical neighborhood. Though somewhat relieved, we stayed on guard for anything out of the ordinary. It was when we reached the bottom of the hill that I noticed something._

_I... remember this place._

_Though my memories are a bit clouded, I never forgot what my parents' home looked like. Mother and father chose to live here though they had more than enough money to purchase a luxurious dwelling. They must have agreed to start a life here for me to grow up in a stable environment. I got along with most of the other children and lived a happy childhood._

_All that changed one night when a guardsman informed my mother that my father Manuel had perished in an ambush along with over half his army in Outworld's wastelands. Jerrod had miscalculated the positioning of the enemy, proving costly in the end. I can still hear my mother's faint sobs in the living room as Miss Mai did her best to ease the pain. I could not hold my tears in, the harsh reality of my father's death too much to bear._

_"Jade?" my husband's voice brought me out of my reverie. "You alright?"_

_"I'm fine. Just got distracted for a moment," I told a partial truth._

_"What is this place?" Dakini questioned._

_I looked around before confirming my suspicions. "My... my home as a child."_

_"That means... we're in Edenia," Benji finished._

_"How right you are."_

_The entity we were searching for appeared out of nowhere, a gust of wind swirling around us while nearly knocking everyone off balance. I held onto Dakini, Benji doing the same for me._

_All of a sudden, the turbulent winds stopped, leaving what looked to be a woman concealed in white robes standing before us, her face hidden by an enlarged cloak. Though they seemed peaceful, Benjamin and I weren't going to take any chances. We prepared our weapons in the event we had to defend Dakini._

_"No need for violence. I come in peace," the woman gently said. "I see you have found this place as I would've hoped."_

_Dakini looked confused. "You knew we would come here?"_

_"Yes, dear child. In fact, it was I who brought you here through your dreams. Your physical bodies remain in Seido as if they never left," she revealed._

_Hesitantly, I stepped forward. "Who are you? And why have you brought us here?"_

_She raised her head slightly, but I was unable to tell who it was due to the low hanging of her hood. "I think you and your husband know exactly who I am."_

_"You'll have to be more specific," Benjamin told her._

_"Why else would I bring my lone daughter back to the place where she had her fondest memories as a small little girl?" the woman asked cryptically._

_"Daughter?" I stared in disbelief. "What do you m- It can't be!"_

_The figure then grabbed the cloak and took it off her head, and I nearly passed out in shock at who it was. She had the same colored ebony hair as Dakini and me with white sprinkled in. Yet, she looked as radiant as I could remember, her bright green eyes shining at me._

_I gasped, tears threatening to fall at any second. "Mother!?"_

_She did nothing but smile at me. "Welcome home, Jade. My, have you grown since the last time I laid eyes on you."_

_Not as soon as my supposed mother said those words, the world around me started to fade, my head spinning until I could not stand on my own. I ended up fainting as Benji caught me just before my body hit the gravel._

_"Mama!" Dakini shouted._

_"Jade... Jade..." Benjamin shook me to awaken, but to no avail. He then eyed her. "You're... Ms. Destiny? But I thought that-"_

_She held a hand up to silence him. "Please. I'll answer any questions you may have in my home. Come, you can place my child on my couch while we talk."_

* * *

**Twenty minutes later:**

_"Mmm..." I moaned in discomfort before my eyes snapped open, jumping to my feet._

_"Ah, finally awake." A voice called out to me._

_Turning around, I found my husband and daughter sitting at a table, along with the woman claiming to be my mother. But this doesn't make any sense. She's been dead for centuries, and I saw her mauled body with my own eyes._

_"I see you're questioning as to whether or not what you see before you is real," she remarked. "Come, child."_

_Hesitantly, I walked forward with my arms firmly planted to the sides in hopes of retrieving my weaponry. Yet, both my staff and boomerang were taken. Someone must've confiscated them while I was indisposed._

_She approached me with a smile, one I always remembered as it beamed with pride and joy. Her withered hand came up to caress my face. It felt warm, nearly hot to the touch._

_"Mother... is it really you?" I asked with uncertainty._

_"Ah, so you do recognize me," she said before bringing me into her body for a hug. "I do apologize, for I am still deceased. However, it brings me pure elation to see you again in person, my daughter."_

_The floodgates of my tears erupted as I embraced her for dear life. How is this happening? Surely I'm not hallucinating or anything of the like. Benji and Dakini are silent all the while as I continued crying. Finally, we ended up separating._

_"But... how?" were my next words after wiping my face._

_"Manuel and I never left your life after our untimely deaths, Jade. The Elder Gods showed high favor in allowing us to remain in the spiritual plane. Our souls descended here because of our commitment to purge Edenia of its taintedness," my mother elaborated._

_That made more sense in how we're able to see her spirit. "I've missed you so much. Yours and father's death affected me so negatively."_

_She nodded. "Unsurprising. Though it seems what I've taught you over the years managed to stick with you in even the most trying of times. One must never lose hope in the face of adversity." Mother then turned to my family. "Never did I ever think that my only child would marry my dear friend's son, not to mention bear my adorable grandchild."_

_I blushed at that. I'm sure my mother has gotten to know both Benji and Dakini while I was unconscious. However, I hope that she didn't press them for too many questions as I'm prone to do._

_"You were right, Mama! We do share the same looks with Grandma Destiny!" Dakini exclaimed._

_I couldn't help but smile at her exuberance. We all match each other in everything you could think of. Hair color and length, eye color, and a sense of duty within our chosen occupation._

_"That's right, Daki," mother spoke. "While you were asleep, I took the time to know your husband and daughter better. Dakini is easily the child version of you and me. Very energetic, helpful to those less fortunate, and willing to fight for truth. You taught her very well."_

_"I can't take all the credit, mother." My eyes locked with my husband. "Your teachings, along with Benji, assisted us in raising her."_

_"Yes, indeed." Mother then held my hands. "With all good things, though, I was deeply concerned for you when Benji told me of his infidelity and your disagreements with his sister."_

_I instantly frowned. Even now, I still have a hard time stomaching those specific events. Myself, Benjamin, and Sareena agreed to never speak of that incident again. Part of me felt like a fool for giving my heart away so eagerly, only to have it torn apart because of another woman. But I knew deep down I couldn't live with myself if I let Benji go. He was the first man to ever love me for more than just my body, something I'll always be internally grateful for._

_Sensing my unease, my mother spoke again. "I'm glad you decided not to let your anger cloud your judgment when he came forward that day. It takes a courageous man to admit his faults. Clearly, your husband is a true gentleman." Her face then hardened. "However, I brought you all here because I have damning news."_

_Dakini and Benji were at my side. "What is it?" I asked._

_"The meeting your father is having with the Elder Gods... it concerns Onaga and his impending return," she said._

_We all paled after hearing that name._

_"Do you know when and where his resurrection will take place?" Benji interjected. "Maybe we can stop it before he gets a chance to come back."_

_Mother shook her head. "I wish I did, but not even I can foretell when this malevolent being will return from the grave. All I do know is that when the time comes, you three, along with your friends and allies must be prepared to fight for the realms' survival. He will be aided by two women, one of them an enemy who will immerse herself within your group to gain your trust."_

_I could tell there was something she wasn't telling us. "There's more, is there?"_

_She sighed deeply. "Jade, there may be a slight chance that when Onaga does return and raises his army... your father and I... and Benji's ancestors...will be forced to fight for him... as mindless slaves."_

_"What!?" I screeched._

_"I deeply apologize, my daughter." Her emotions were all onhand for us to see. "I would rather be lost for eternity before I ever do that monster's bidding. But the Elder Gods themselves are powerless to prevent certain catastrophe."_

_"No! I refuse to believe this is your and father's fate!" I yelled._

_Mother then held my face in her hands. "That is why you must do this when you return home. Go to Mai and your sister-in-law Callie and ask to be trained in magic. You have untapped potential that needs to be unleashed for any hope in securing the safety and future of the realms."_

_"But mother..." I began tearing up again. "I don't want to lose you or father again. I don't think I could handle it a second time."_

_Her palm went to my heart. "As long as you keep your heart open, Jade, Manuel, and I will always be in your heart. Just like the day you were born, you were destined to do great things. And I expect nothing less."_

_Suddenly, the room around us began to disappear. We saw mother descending upward, possibly meaning that her time to speak with us is over._

_"Grandma!" Dakini yelled, tears falling from her._

_She gave another smile. "We'll see each other again, my grandchild! I can promise you that! Continue being that shining light in your parents' lives! Go now, and may the Elder Gods watch over you!"_

_Then, everything went white._

* * *

**Dakini's POV**

So much is happening since I met everyone. Mama, Dad, Nanna, Auntie, Ms. Sareena, and now Grandma Destiny. I thanked the Great Spirit and Lady Phae for granting this to me. As I awoke from my slumber and got dressed, I hear sounds of talking in the distance. That meant I was the last one to wake up.

Putting on my vest and headband, I head outside to find Mama and Dad conversing, and upon seeing me, they motioned for me to join them. I walk over to them.

"Sleep well, child?" Mama asked.

"After what happened while we slept?" I rubbed my eye. "I'm surprised I don't feel immediately fatigued."

My answer was what they were expecting. "So, that did happen. We really conversed with Mother in a combined dream of sorts." Mama then looked at me. "Dakini, do you know of this phenomenon?"

Being Nightwolf allows me to know most of if not all of the supernatural. The training I went through to obtain this skill was torturous, to put it mildly. But the benefits that came with it were a good trade-off.

I nodded. "A superpowered take on Astral Projection. When a mortal being reaches and stays in the Spiritual Plane, they can reach those close to them in a myriad of ways. Astral Projection is one of the ways it can be done."

Mama and Dad nodded in approval with my answer. It was clear as day to see her happy as she got a chance to see her deceased mother after so many years apart. I managed to match her happiness as no one else besides Nanna had seen Grandma Destiny. My only wish was for us to have more time together.

"I'm glad I was there. When you told me Grandma Destiny died a long time ago, I thought I would never meet her," I said aloud.

Smiling, Mama brought me in for a hug. "I can only assume she was just as excited as Ms. Mai was when she first met you. But I do have a question." She then eyed Dad. "It was clear that you two conversed while I was unconscious. What did you talk about?"

"We'll tell you inside the tent," Dad said as he kissed Mama on her cheek before we all headed inside.

* * *

**Flashback:**

_I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My other Grandmother, who's been dead for countless millennia, is standing right before us. Mama wasn't lying when she said we shared identical characteristics. Even in her old age, Grandma looks better than women half her age. A slim figure, the same length of hair with white sprinkled in, and a presence that oozed wisdom and compassion. Now I see why she was regarded as one of Edenia's most beautiful people in physical appearance and spiritually._

_Acting quickly, Dad carried Mama's body into the house before gently laying her on the couch as Grandma instructed. He held her palm tenderly, concern written over his face. We all knew she merely fainted, but that didn't stop him from being protective. This proves how much he loves her. Dad then went closer to kiss her forehead. To my amazement, Mama didn't stir in her sleep._

_"She'll be fine, Benjamin," Grandma Destiny softly said. "My sudden appearance was almost too good to be true in her eyes."_

_Carefully, I walked up to her. "You're really my other Grandmother?"_

_She smiled at me before kneeling to my level. "That I am, child." Her eyes roamed over me in silent scrutiny. "Goodness. I'm staring into a near reflection of myself when I was your age."_

_"Mama said the same thing when she first met me," I replied. "But, I'm not from the current timeline."_

_"I'm well aware. You hail from a future that is on the brink of destruction. The Great Lady Phae sent you to my daughter's timeline to prevent Armageddon from taking place," Grandma verbally replayed my story. "I'm sure you are getting acquainted with your family and allies, yes?"_

_I nodded. "Some of my interactions with them are what I expected, others weren't. Mama eyed me critically when Dad introduced us. I almost thought she would attack me." I then held up my necklace. "Until she saw I had on your pendant."_

_"One of my most cherished possessions." Grandma then sighed. "Before I took my last breaths, I instructed Mai to hold onto that pendant and give it to my daughter when she grew older and matured. Sadly, I truly thought my dear friend had been executed by that fat bastard Jerrod and his cronies. Her family's tragedy more than trumps my own."_

_"Don't say that," I chided. "They were both unwarranted. I cried so hard learning of your death along with Grandpa Manuel. It was so unfair. Mama was equally devastated when she learned that Tanya was the one responsible for your murder and that Sindel played a small part in it."_

_"Yes, my little Daki. My heart broke into fragments seeing your mother that way. I wanted to intervene before her battle with my murderer, but I couldn't deny their slated fate, lest I'd be punished for doing so." She glanced at Mama, who was still unconscious. "I feared with my absence that Jade would become distant and withdrawn. Thankfully, her friendship with Kitana had saved her before meeting your father and auntie."_

_Dad stood up from the couch. "It is an honor to finally meet you, Ms. Destiny."_

_Grandma dismissively waved her hand. "No need for formalities, Benjamin. Just call me Destiny. I can see why Jade was so enamored with you. Polite, good mannerisms, and very handsome."_

_To my surprise, Dad blushed out of embarrassment. I don't think I've ever seen that kind of reaction from him. He's customarily composed and not easily flustered by anyone, not even Mama and Ms. Sareena when they're trying to seduce him that is._

_"Thank you, Destiny," Dad said._

_"How are Mai and your sister doing?" she asked._

_"They are both doing fine. Callie and I thought our mother was gone forever. Her return was unforeseen, but neither of us was going to complain," he said._

_Grandma nodded. "I feared the worst when I saw from the heavens what took place. Though you were glad to see her again, you were angry at her for not revealing herself sooner. However, she did state her reasons for doing so."_

_"Which made sense in the grand scheme of things." Dad then went quiet for a moment. "I owe you and your husband an apology."_

_I was confused. "Why, Dad?"_

_His look was forlorn as he locked eyes with Grandma. "I'll explain in the kitchen."_

_After getting situated at the table, Dad went on to explain what happened when he and my mother were in the courting stages. Everything went smoothly despite the tournament going on and Mama's involvement with Shao Kahn, although not by her choice. Thank goodness Dad was able to rescue her before something terrible happened._

_But it wasn't all good as I learned for the first time of his infidelity with Ms. Sareena. To be fair, I can see why he would do something like this. For a demoness, she's stunning, and the two grew pretty close before Mama and Dad became serious with each other. This is probably what they refused to talk about during my time, so old wounds wouldn't reopen._

_Dad didn't like his look of shame. "And that's the whole story, though I'm sure you saw everything from here."_

_Grandma sat deathly still in processing this information. I gulped audibly. I understand it was a mistake to fornicate with Ms. Sareena behind Mama's back. Still, Dad was remorseful for committing that deed._

_"You have nothing to be sorry for, Benjamin." Grandma's voice broke the silence, reaching out with her hand to grasp his. "Though you made that error, you more than rectified your mistake by marrying Jade. What I wasn't expecting was for you to suggest a joint marriage."_

_"I wouldn't have even considered that fact if mother didn't bring it up first. There's no doubt I love your daughter more than anything in this universe. She saw past my background as a warlock and still wanted to build a future with me. However, I couldn't just let the time I spent with Sareena go to waste either, seeing as how she lived with us for a while before coming forward with her feelings. I even lied to myself when my uncle Okada tried to compare losing his wife to me letting go of Jade. My retaliation was stating that I would still live a happy life with Sareena if your daughter didn't want anything to do with me after I cheated. Right then, I knew I should've never said those words," Dad went on._

_"Because you understood that Jade had such a profound effect on your life and would be devastated if she left," Grandma said afterward._

_Dad nodded before turning to me. "If you don't learn anything else from me, always cherish the ones you love. I did a complete disservice toward your mother, but I'm thankful she was willing to forgive my transgression. That's why I love her and you so much."_

_I hugged him. "And we both love you too, Dad."_

_"Dakini, I'm sure you have questions about your heritage as an Edenian," Grandma interjected._

_"I do. Grandpa Manuel was a General for the Freedom fighters, you were a wise woman, and Mama's a talented fighter in her own right. She said she was willing to teach me all the Edenian arts she knew to better understand my lineage," I said._

_She nodded. "Wonderful. That is the first step for you to fully comprehend the great bloodline you originated from. However, there's more for you and Jade to learn. Not from me, though."_

_"What do you mean?" I asked._

_"When you return back to Earthrealm after handling this conflict in Seido, ask your Grandmother Mai. She'll be more than willing to tell you more Edenian lore. Hopefully, more will be unlocked for you to see." Her face hardened. "But promise me that you, your father, and Callie will stop Jade from killing Sindel should she return. I fear if she does, my daughter will forever lose herself to anger and wrath, knowing Sindel and Tanya were responsible for my demise. Hate in the heart will consume you, no matter how noble your intentions are." She eyed Dad. "Jade needs you now more than ever, Benjamin. I have the utmost faith you'll do whatever it takes to protect your family, her especially. Understand?"_

_"Yes, Destiny," he answered._

_"We won't let you down, Grandma!" I exclaimed._

_She smiled again. "That's my grandbaby! And I hope not my only one."_

_"Jade did say there was a small chance she could have twins," Dad mentioned._

_"She's correct. I'm a twin as well," Grandma said._

_It was at that moment that Mama woke up and joined the conversation._

* * *

**End Flashback: Benjamin's POV**

After explaining everything, I look at Jade, who was still digesting the entire dialogue between us and her mother, mainly my confession of wrongdoing. I know she's told me numerous times that I was forgiven, but even now, I hold a lot of guilt. That's not something to just brush away as if nothing happened.

Jade turned to our daughter. "Give your father and I a moment."

"Yes, Mama," Daki obeyed before walking out.

That left us alone. Sensing my distress, Jade inched closer before sitting in my lap. I chose not to make eye contact. Even after everything we've been through, some days I don't feel like I deserve her love. And I thought to apologize was hard enough.

"Benji, look at me," Jade softly pleaded.

Reluctantly, I stared deeply into her emerald orbs. She didn't seem angry or upset, more so sympathetic as I showed her last night.

"Mother was right. You shouldn't feel this way anymore. I more than forgave you for what happened that day. Besides, we're all married now," Jade said before caressing my face.

I bent my head down. "I know, sweetheart. It's what I said to Okada that's making me feel this way. When we were talking in the Netherrealm, and he tried comparing his wife's death to you leaving me, I said my words in revenge when I shouldn't have. I was a fool for believing I would be just as happy without you."

Before long, I felt a shift in weight as Jade straddled my waist to fully face me. I gazed back into her eyes, realizing she now had an inch or two over me. She held my neck between her hands before leaning down to brush her lips against mine in a feather-light kiss.

"Jade?" I tried to respond.

My Edenian wife silenced me with a slender finger, her hot breath tingling my mouth. "No talking. Just enjoy, husband."

She erased the remaining distance between us before kissing me again. We both inhaled deeply before letting it out with an audible exhale as I brought my palms to rest upon her hips. One of her hands stayed on my shoulder while the other trailed my chest, a finger drawing absent circles in them. I began caressing her sinful body, touching every part of her skin not covered by clothing before massaging the base and arch of her spine, her pleasurable moan my reward. Jade molded herself to against me as she broke the kiss to trail her tongue and mouth along the side of my neck and throat. I held her closer with my arm as the kiss deepened.

Gods, how I wish for this to continue in a more private area.

However, Jade stopped before we could go any further. "Consider that a taste of what's to come, my lover. If you think what Sareena has in mind for you when we return home is good..." She French kissed me again. "You'll love what I have planned for us when it's my turn."

I gave her one of the goofiest grins I could muster. "I'll hold you to it, Jade."

* * *

**Later:**

After Dakini, Jade, and Sareena went to converse with Hotaru and Ryuji, I was left alone. Our passionate time together was helpful and had me yearning for more of Jade's touch and body. Easy to see why I could never resist her wiles.

Thinking of what to do, I left for Cal's hut, seeing as she must have a general idea of what to do next. As I made my way there, she exited, and upon seeing me, she runs up.

"Just the person I was looking for. We need to talk," Cal said.

"About what? Hopefully not about Jade?" I assumed,

Her screwy expression told me I was wrong altogether. "No. It's not about JJ but of my powers. When I went to sleep, I had a surreal dream of all the memories of the Messengers before me."

"What's wrong with that?" I asked, confused about the direction of this conversation.

"Through these memories, I realized that every Messenger before me was a monster or demon of some sort. Vampire, Werewolf, Succubus, Faeries, Pixies. I am the first non-monster to be granted these powers," she explained. "Don't you think that's a little odd?"

"Sure it's odd, Cal. But what are we going to do about it? Messengers are a myth to most Edenians, so I can't tell you about them because I'm clueless. You're better off asking Ilah or someone in the Netherrealm." I admitted.

Cal smiled.

"Oh, shit. I shouldn't have said that." I said defeatedly.

"Well, to the Netherrealm I go. I'm not discussing that with you, I'm telling you. If you want to come, then I'll wait while you tell JJ and Sareena. If not, I'm gonna head out now, so let me know now before I leave," my sister told me.

"Now you're giving me the option? Where was this Cal when she dragged me here?" I asked sarcastically.

"Talking with JJ opened my eyes to a lot of things, Benji," Cal replied. At least that problem worked itself out. "Are you coming with or not?"

I nodded. "Alright. Give me a minute to tell them."

"I'll be here," she said.

I walked off to Ryuji's home, where they were all conversing. I entered, and they all greeted me.

"I won't be here for long," I said as I leaned to whisper into Jade's ear. "Cal and I will be heading to the Netherrealm to let her get a better understanding of her powers as a Messenger.

She pecked my cheek and nodded. "Alright. Be safe. That goes for Callie as well."

Breathing a sigh of relief, I headed back out to meet with Cal. "She let you off?" she asked.

"Do you really have to word it like that?" I asked in retaliation. "But yes, I'm free to go."

I started to motion a portal to Hell, but Cal stopped me. "No need."

Instead, she spawned a Scythe a little taller than her, the blade black in color with small holes in the middle, which I assume was to emulate eyes on each side. The end had a sharp point, suggesting that you can poke, prod, and stab people with it. It's like the Dagger I made for Cal if it morphed and mutated into a Scythe.

"That's the Messenger Scythe, huh? It looks like your Combat Knife." I pointed out.

"That's because each Scythe changes depending on who the Messenger is. I guess my powers somehow tapped into my memories and made my Scythe resemble my Knife." Cal said before shrugging. "No complaints from me."

Two-handedly, she swiped vertically, creating a split that widened into a portal. Her Scythe then disappeared.

"That comes with the memories too?" I inquired.

She nodded. "Yeah, but the other memories I have questions about. Let's not waste any more time."

Cal walked through the portal as I followed. We ended up in what I believed was the Netherrealm Palace. Damn. It's even bigger than the one in Outworld, not that it's saying a lot if you ask me.

"Ah, the Throne Room. Perfect," Cal confirmed.

Before I can respond, I hear another voice as we both turned to the throne. "Messenger, a pleasure to see you as always." The man on the throne greeted her before looking at me. "Who is this, Callie Ann?"

"Duffeck, this is Benjamin, my older brother. Benji, this is Duffeck, Emperor of the Netherrealm," she introduced us.

His expression changed from skepticism to elation. "Truly?"

He rose from his throne before walking down the steps to our position, extending his hand in my direction. "We finally meet, Benjamin. Okada has told me great things about you."

I shook his hand. "He has?" Duffeck nodded after my question. "I'm certainly no one special in the eyes of the Netherrealm Denizens."

"On the contrary. I'd be surprised to not know of a Netherrealm Denizen who doesn't know of Okada's first and sole student," he said.

"I was his first student?" I asked.

"Oh, yes. Okada had never taken an apprentice before you. But you getting properly judged and passing despite only knowing Healing Magic earned the attention of every Sorcerer in the city. Surely he told you of this," Duffeck continued to explain.

"He did, but not me being his first student," I answered honestly.

"Okada always kept personal things to himself. A respectable notion, in all honesty. It's truly a pleasure to meet the first Summoner in ages, especially when it's Okada's prodigy." He then turned to Cal. "So, Messenger. What brings you here?"

"I have some questions about these powers. More specifically, the beings who had them before me. They were all monsters and demons?" Cal asked him.

Duffeck nodded again, his mouth forming a thin line as he retrieved a walking cane. "Let's take a walk. I'll explain everything you wish to know."

He motioned us to follow him as we exited out of the palace. "When the One Being was divided into the realms, it was universally agreed that each realm needed Protectors. The Elder Gods agreed they shouldn't involve themselves in the realms they governed unless things were dire. As you both well know, Raiden was chosen as Protector of Earthrealm. The first Edenian Elder God created the Messenger, which would be its Protector."

"So how did you end up with the power to create Messengers if it was normally an Edenian inclusive spell?" Cal questioned him.

"While the purpose was altruistic at first, his descendant started to realize that the Messenger, with all their power, can be used for personal reasons. Demons and monsters are easily manipulated, so assigning a Messenger no longer became about an Edenian woman's strength and altruism. It became about how strong, cunning, and attractive a Demon or Monster is, and how they can be put on the Edenian Elder God's leash. This would continue all the way until the current Elder God of Edenia, Argus."

"Argus had a hand in this too?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yes, the previous Messenger before Callie Ann was a Succubus who abused her powers. When they're usefulness was exhausted, he would have them go crazy and dumped them down here. My men were forced to deal with the issue from there. But, the other Elder Gods figured this out. They confronted Argus about it before stripping him of the power to create Messengers, granting it instead to the Elder God of the Netherrealm. Me."

No way.

Cal, and I stopped, which caused Duffeck to stop. "You're the Elder God of Hell?" she asked for confirmation.

"I am, and I appointed Okada as the realm's Protector as well as God of the Damned."

Now that was a shocker!

"Okada's a deity?" I asked him dumbfounded. "Wait, if you're the Elder God of the Netherrealm, then why are you down here as opposed to the realm of the Elder Gods?"

"The first Elder God of the Netherrealm was the only one opposed to having a Protector. He would involve himself with his people directly as there is no downside to doing so. Anyway, I was granted the ability to create Messengers for an actual purpose. I came to a satisfying conclusion. Messengers exist to keep every deity in check. Both Gods and Elder Gods fear the Messenger as they can actually kill deities. But I decided that no monster or demon can be a Messenger after the mess Argus and his predecessors caused. There can be only one Messenger every 10,000 years regardless if they served their time or not."

"So why give me these powers?" Cal asked.

"Because, Callie Ann, you are the most altruistic woman I have ever met. Your sense of justice from what I've seen and heard is unrivaled. Everything you do has a purpose in the sense of the greater good. Therefore, I deemed you worthy of gaining these powers as I know you will use them to preserve peace and prosperity in every realm you step foot in. And you have proven me right thus far. You're currently working to bring peace in Seido, are you not?" He explained.

"How did you-" she began only for Duffeck to cut her off.

"Benjamin is not the only one who has an extended network of informants. But you're already proving that my decision was the correct one. Plus, you two are smart for not placing faith in the Elder Gods. They are out for themselves and should not be trusted. Ironic that the most pure-hearted of them all governs Hell." Duffeck explained, laughing at the last remark. "Ah, it was nice to get out of that palace today. I wish safe travels for you, Callie Ann. And once again, it was nice to finally meet you, Benjamin. Best of luck in purging Seido." Duffeck said as he walked back to the palace.

Cal looked at me and then back to where Duffeck was. "Well, I learned a lot more than I intended."

"Now you know how I felt after I spent a year down here," I replied. "Let's get back to Seido, I don't want Jade to worry."

"I agree. After fixing our relationship, the last thing we need is her throwing a hissy fit." Cal said as she summoned her Scythe to create a portal back to Seido.

When we arrived back, JJ walked up to us. "You're back. Did you learn anything?"

"Oh, did we. Come, I'm heading to a spot Darrius normally frequents for information. I'll explain the whole nine yards on the way." Cal answered as the three of us headed for the center of Seido.

* * *

**A/N: And that wraps up this Chapter.**

**Did you guys enjoy it? Did you not? Let me know with a PM and or Review. And while you're at it, check out my Profile Page and give my other stories a shot! Admittedly, three of my stories are now discontinued, and one is on a Hiatus. But whatever, the offer still stands. I'm gonna go, I'll see you guys later.**

**Currently listening to: Pride and Glory by Daisuke Ishiwatari.**


	32. Chapter 20: War Stories

**A/N: First off, sorry. This chapter would have been started/finished a lot sooner, but Persona 5 Royal came out. I've been playing P5 Vanilla to prep myself. (Maybe I should do a Persona story later) That pretty much consumed my life, so I didn't really get into writing all that much recently. But better late than never. I'd be angering a lot of people if I dc'ed this story after I did the same to three others, placed one on hiatus, and revealed that uploads for my side project are going to drop. So here we are. Without further ado, let's begin.**

**Again.**

**Currently listening to: 5 to one by The Doors.**

* * *

**The Realm of Order, 2:00 PM. Twenty-Nine Days before the events of MK III take place.**

**Callie's POV**

"And that's everything," I finished explaining as we walked out of Green Town into the center of Seido. "As Messenger, I have the power to keep nearly every living being in check."

"But to think that you can actually kill Elder Gods. I thought they were immortal?" JJ responded.

"A now partial truth, JJ. Elder Gods are immortals to every other living being. But ever since Duffeck was gifted the ability to make Messengers instead of Argus, he made it so we can harm and kill any living thing if necessary. And now that I have this power, I have many questions I wish to ask of the Elder Gods. Not to mention possessing all this dirt on Argus. Being a catalyst for so many atrocities is going to bite him in the ass in due time." I swore.

Now my threat towards him that I made back in Outworld is no longer empty. It couldn't be any more real.

"Perhaps this information, along with your new powers, can be a bargaining chip to have him restore Edenia," JJ claimed as we all continued on our voyage.

Us being similar couldn't have been more apparent than now. That talk between us has become the turning point in our relationship. Hmmm, some knowledge on her part would do her some good.

"Remind me later to tell you about the Freedom Fighters, JJ. But yeah, that's the plan. Every other Edenian besides us should know this information as well. I know Mom would lose her mind at the prospect. Hell, Kitty, the princess of the place, deserves to know. And we can't forget Daki either." I concluded.

"Huh. You've matured Cal," my brother remarked. "I thought your hatred for Edenia would never let you fight for her to be separated from Outworld."

"Don't get me wrong, Benji. Damn the Edenian people. Even so, I know when someone deserves a second chance, and some Edenians are deserving of that. If anything, I feel like this is how I make amends with leaving my men on bad terms." I answered. "But more on that later. We're bordering Orange Town. Darrius comes here every other day to gather intel from a corrupt Guardsman."

"Okay, what are we going to do?" Benji asked me.

We stopped at the border. "I'm going to confront Darrius before his mole arrives. You two find somewhere to lay low. I won't be too long." I tell them.

JJ nodded. "We'll be watching over from afar. Be careful."

"What does Darrius look like anyway?" Benji asked.

"He's black and bald. Quite frankly, that's all I needed to know." I answered bluntly.

My answer earned me an annoyed look from my brother, less so from JJ. "Oh, don't give me that look, Benji. Seido is practically flooded with white people. Go hide somewhere. Butterface apparently told Darrius about us, including what we look like, so if he believes the mystic, then he'll lose his mind from seeing me. Go!"

They both conceded and went to find somewhere to sit.

Ah, and the man of the hour.

Darrius wasn't wearing a Resistance uniform. (An addition, thanks to Ryuji. Which further distanced the entire operation from its original goal, but I digress) He was talking to a Seidan Guard, which I assumed was his mole. And just like I predicted, merely glancing at me earned his undivided attention. His mole kept talking, but Darrius silenced him before telling him to leave. Acting like I never saw him, I scan the area for what the populus was doing. Generally, the people weren't as stoic as they were 10,000 plus years ago. I knew what Benji and I did for Seido bore fruit, but to see it? Unreal.

"As I live and breathe. General Callie Ann Maddox." Darrius greeted me. "The Captain told me a lot about you."

"Darrius, I presume? Ryuji told me about you and what you've done with the Resistance since taking over." I said.

A temporary silence as we both look at the more lively population.

"Admiring your previous work, General? I would too if I accomplished what you have. In due time, however, I will have earned that same right." Darrius responded.

"About that," I respond. "I'm here to-"

"Join the ranks of the Resistance once again? I no doubt believe Captain Ryuji relayed to me about what greatness I've done for Seido." Darrius cut me off.

Egotistical was right. And here I thought Johnny was a cocky bastard, but this guy takes the cake by miles.

"No." I deny his claims bluntly, and he looks like I punted a puppy.

"No!? But I'm Darrius!" He rebutted.

"Not to me, you aren't. What I see is a soldier who took what the Resistance originally stood for and tarnished it. You and Ryuji have completely forsaken the original purpose of the Resistance."

As expected, Darrius attempted a counter. "I beg to differ."

"Really? Then why does the Resistance exist, Darrius? Indulge me if you can." I call his bluff but refrained from making a scene.

"To spread our influence across the realm, so that a new era can be ushered," he answered, confident that his answer was correct.

"Wrong." I shut him down. "The purpose of the Resistance was to kill escapism in Seido by chipping away at the Seidan Guard and changing the laws one by one. Then when the Guard was completely wiped, the Resistance would disband. You and Ryuji ignored the plan altogether, devolving the Resistance into becoming a two-bit rebellion, thus compromising the Resistance."

I was hoping my thought out counter would relentlessly shoot down whatever counter argument he could ever develop.

At least, so I thought.

"Compromised? Or redirected? I saw what you never saw, General. The power that lies in between my palms. It was then I knew what had to be done. The Resistance must take over. It is the only way." Darrius retorted.

He's really close to pissing me off. "Darrius, since you took over the Resistance, the Seidan Guard has brought their morale back up from the brink of practically nothing. All because you decided to ditch a plan that my brother and I spent a very long time constructing."

"I, as well as the Captain, failed to realize the potency of a plan," he revealed.

"How old are you?" I asked, already constructing another arsenal of valid points to shut him down again.

"33, General," Darrius answered.

"I'm 22,027 years of age, Darrius. To me, you are nothing more than an infant, not even grown enough to be in his carriage. Hence why you're playing checkers, where I have placed you in checkmate numerous times. The Resistance is living on borrowed time. And I'm here to see to it. Say your goodbyes, Darrius, because none of your comrades will survive this ordeal. And there's nothing that your bald, frail, feeble, fragile mind can do about it." I threatened as I stood back up.

But before leaving, I screwed with him by patting his bald head a couple of times. "Good talk."

My actions left Darrius wordless Darrius as I went to find Benji and JJ.

* * *

**Mai's POV**

Everest is growing nicely. Alas, I know little of birds, let alone mythological ones. Still, even I can tell that she's maturing into a beautiful Ice Phoenix. And with Guinevere aiding me in nurturing her, Everest is blossoming quite nicely. Flying around the estate with what I assume is joy, I, as well as Guinevere, can't hide our elation.

"She is growing nicely," Guinevere spoke as she landed on my shoulder.

"It hasn't been a day since she was shy to continuously hide in her eggshell. Now a day later, she's happily flying around." I concurred with the White Dove. "Hmm."

Guinevere noticed my expression. "What are you thinking about, Doctor?"

"Gwen, what do her tails signify? When she first hatched, she didn't have any, but now, she has three of them." I asked

She cooed in joy. "Very perceptive. Her tails signify different stages of maturity. When they stop growing, she'll be fully matured. Her fourth tail will signify her final growth spurt as she is still smaller than me. But for now, let her have her fun. She'll eventually tire out and rest for a while."

"Are there triggers for them?"

"One. The tails' growth is triggered by her level of happiness. That's why having a Phoenix as a mythological summon is normally a hassle. It's because something else would have given them their tails so they wouldn't respect the person who gained them because they're already grown. But since Everest is a newborn, that won't be a problem. That's probably why Lady Phae gave the Reverend a newborn Phoenix because as powerful as he is, the problem would've still persisted."

Summoning is slowly starting to make sense to me now. This is reminding me of when I began Illusion Magic. I motioned to ask another question but was cut off by the doorbell. Everest, still being a little shy, flew right back into her shell. I grabbed my Jambiya while maintaining a facade of genuine curiosity.

"Who is it?" I ask as I creep up to the door to look at the peephole.

It was Kenshi.

"Mrs. Maddox, may I please come in?" he voiced from the other side.

I placed my Jambiya back in my leg holster and opened the door. "Kenshi, dear! It is good to see you! Do come in!"

He accepted my invitation and entered the estate, immediately commenting on the low temperature inside. "It's freezing in here. Were you hot earlier in the day?"

That got me to laugh. "No, dear. Come, I will show you."

I led him to the living room where Everest was located, still hiding in her eggshell. "This is Everest, a newborn Ice Phoenix. She's the reason why this room and by extension the entire estate is frigid. Alas, she's growing fast and will find a more suitable habitat when she completely matures. Would you like some tea? It should be finished by now."

Kenshi nodded. "Sure. Thank you, Mrs. Maddox."

My guest sat down at the table as I took the seat across from him. After handing him a mug, I poured him and myself a warm cup of tea. It does make me curious as to why Kenshi is here right now, though I wouldn't be surprised if it had to do with Callie.

"Please, call me Mai, Kenshi." I eased his nerves.

He relaxed afterward. "Has anyone ever told you that you have a very enthralling voice, Mai?"

"I've earned my share of admirers because of it. But you should be careful, Kenshi. You're a married man and shouldn't lead anyone on." I warned.

"Noted." Kenshi quickly understood his mistake, even if that wasn't his intention.

"So, what brings you all the way here?" I questioned. "Callie Ann told me you went back to Special Forces."

After taking a small sip, he answered, "That's actually why I'm here. My boss, Sergeant Michaels, is requesting her presence at the Special Forces HQ in California. He said it's urgent." He answered.

My daughter is requested at Special Forces after retiring?

Consider my curiosity piqued. "Well, Callie Ann is in Seido and will be for another few days, at least. But what is the purpose of this? I thought Callie Ann was retired?"

"She is, but the Sergeant wants to offer her a position as the next Drill Sergeant and Kombat Instructor. Though I get the feeling Callie will say no due to her strained relationship with Sonya. Drill Sergeant is a higher position, so she wouldn't be taking orders from Sonya but still might give her a hard time." Kenshi responded.

I calmly take a sip of my tea. "How perceptive, but that would make sense considering you served under my child for years. I am in the same boat as you, Kenshi. From what I saw of those two, disappointment was an understatement. I can safely say that she'd decline, but alas, I'm not Callie, so I won't answer for her."

"I see. Well, when she returns, please tell her if you don't mind, Mai." Kenshi requested, rising out of his chair after finishing his tea.

I stood as well. "Of course. I'll let Callie known when she returns. It's always a pleasure to see you, Kenshi. Allow me to see you to the door." I tell him as I walk him towards the door before offering my hand for a shake. "Until next time."

He took my hand and softly kissed it. "The pleasure was mine, Mrs. Maddox. I'll be seeing you."

Kenshi walked away after the gesture back to presumably the Special Forces HQ. Quite the chivalrous man he is. His wife is a very fortunate woman. As I closed the door, I gave my wardrobe a quick once over. I'm currently wearing a blue cheongsam, the same one I wore when I reunited with Benjamin in what remained of Edenia. It was then I remembered what Callie Ann told me a few days ago:

_"Would it kill you to dress more casually?"_

I wore dresses to honor Joseph's memory as he said many times that I look stunning in them. But now, I should work on being a good mother as opposed to being a good wife as I feel that I've honored him enough. My children, of blood and of marriage, should take priority from now on. In fact, it might be in my best interest to converse with all the children when they return. I won't need to speak with Dakini due to already bombarding her with thousands of questions earlier today.

"Gwen," I called for the White Dove.

She flew into my peripheral vision. "Yes, Doctor?"

"I will be in my room sewing a new set of outfits for myself. I have faith that you can take care of Everest, but you'll know where I'm at if you need me." I told her.

"Of course, Doctor," Guinevere said as Everest happily flew around the lounge area again as I walked into my room.

When I got to my sewing machine, I immediately start making the first of what I feel are many pieces of clothes. A change is coming, one that should've been made a long time ago.

* * *

**Dakini's POV**

With Mama, Dad, and Auntie on the prowl for Darrius to threaten him, I had time to kill. I found myself sharpening my Tomahawks with some flint after an hour of meditation. Placing them on their racks, I sat down comfortably to begin another session when an all too familiar voice spoke to me.

**"**_**Greetings, child of the Great Spirit.**_**"**

There was no question whose voice that belonged to. "Lady Phae? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

The Goddess of Summons then said, _**"You flatter me, Nightwolf. I have come to grant you a boon."**_

"A boon? I already owe you and the Great Spirit too much." I attempted to decline.

She wasn't having any of it. _**"I adore you, Dakini Maddox. And I love to spoil those like yourself. But this boon is also to give the Mark on your face a purpose."**_

Indeed, I don't actually have a summon despite having a Summoner's Mark. I questioned every day why I even had it in the first place. Lady Phae must have seen something within me to grant this power and infuse it with my other abilities.

"You're planning on giving me one summon?" I asked.

**"Two, Dakini,"** she corrected. **"And your first is coming to you now."**

On cue, a sound occurred from the hut's flap. I opened my eyes and see my first summon. A full-grown Husky!

"My Gods!" I couldn't help but smile.

I'm a lover of animals, whether they are harmless or predatory. They give me a sense of comfort whenever I was troubled, even with my parents and other relatives around. To say I was happy was a complete understatement.

It ran up to me and started licking my palm, to which I petted him. "What's its name?"

_**"Hamlet,"**_ she answered. _**"While unable to speak, he understands the English language perfectly."**_

Hamlet barked in response before licking my face. I giggled before introducing myself. "Hi, Hamlet. I'm Dakini."

"Bark!" (It's nice to meet you, Master!)

_**"As for your second summon, the Great Spirit will talk with you at a later date. I'll continue watching over you, Nightwolf. Until next time."**_ Lady Phae said before disappearing from my thoughts.

That left Hamlet and me as he sat in my usual spot. "Come on, Hamlet. Let's go outside."

He barked in compliance and followed me outside of my hut, where we saw Mama, Auntie, and Dad return from the center of Seido. They saw me but showed confused looks when they saw Hamlet and motioned for us to join them.

"Dakini, who is this? A summon?" Dad assumed, pointing at my Husky.

"Uh, huh. This is Hamlet. Hamlet, this is my Dad, his sister and my Aunt, and my Mother." I introduced him to my family. "He understands English despite not being able to speak. He's also my first summon. The Great Spirit will grant me my second one later."

Dad nodded. "Not surprising. Lulie still had a masterful understanding of English though she couldn't talk." He then whistled twice to summon a Raven out of its Nexus portal. "Lulie, it's been a while."

"Indeed, Sir. I missed you," she spoke up before eyeing me. "Sir Ben, who is this?"

"That's my daughter, Dakini. Dakini, this is Lulie, my spectral Raven." Dad responded.

Lulie flew on my shoulder. "Daughter? I didn't know you had a child, Sir. It's only been a few days since we last spoke. You got Ms. Jade pregnant that fast?"

I gave a soft laugh. "I'm from the future, nearly three centuries to be specific. It wasn't a fun place to be, especially during my last days there."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Princess. Even if the circumstances were admittedly dark." Lulie voiced.

Her statement made me blush openly. "She called me Princess," I said giddily.

Dad, Auntie, and Mama all started laughing before Lulie flew back to her Master. "And that's her Husky, Hamlet."

"Can he talk too?" she asked.

"No, but he does understand English," I answered.

"Bark!" (It's nice to meet another summon. Even if it isn't a dog like me.)

"Very nice to meet you, Hamlet," Lulie responded before looking back at Dad. "Will that be all, Sir Ben?"

"Yes, Lulie. You may go," he told her.

Lulie nodded. "At once, Sir. Nice to meet you, Princess. You too, Hamlet."

With that, Lulie flew back into a portal. I was always curious as to what summons my Dad inherited. I certainly got my answer there. Lulie is very smart and intelligent. I hope there's a way to have Hamlet speak as if he were human.

"She is very well-spoken," Mama said observantly.

"I had a feeling Lulie was a lot smarter than she let on back when all she could do was caw and chirp. To show affection, she routinely cuddled my neck whenever I summoned her." Dad said before heading off to his tent. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be talking with Sareena."

I looked at Hamlet and rough his hair up. He ended up nuzzling my leg, showing he appreciated my gesture. "Go stay in my tent, Hamlet. I'll see you later."

"Bark!" (Yes, Master.) He responded before running into my hut.

"Well, what should we do now?" Auntie asked us both.

I now realized that Mama and Auntie, from the look of things, have talked over their differences. Though I remained cautious for how long that will last. Carefully, I approached them before giving each a heartfelt hug, to which they both returned.

"Thank you both for not fighting anymore," I said to them.

"No, daughter. It should be us thanking you," Mama replied as they backed away.

Auntie nodded. "Agreed. Your mother and I still have some work to do, but we're in a much better place now."

"Well, sister. Seeing as you were around when Edenia was thriving, why not tell us about the Fighters?" Mama inquired.

Auntie had surprised written over her face. "You want to hear about that? You couldn't have asked Mom? She's the oldest person we all know. Or you could have asked Benji. He was part of the Freedom Fighters and was around for longer than me."

"Oh? I did not know that actually. I will inquire about that when next we converse. But I have a feeling that you have a better understanding, seeing as you led them." Mama brought up.

"Ah, you have a point. Let's go to my hut. You too, Kiddo. Time for a history lesson," Auntie said as she started for her hut with Mama and me in tow.

When we arrived, Mama and I sat side by side while Auntie took off her coat, exposing her right arm and the mechanisms of her hidden pistol and the pistol itself. After removing it from her hand, she sat down.

"Since you want to talk about the Freedom Fighters, we should discuss how it was structured." Auntie began. "The army's structure was basic on the surface. A civilian's point of view would follow this. The Infantrymen followed by the Scouts, with the Head Scout being second in command to the General who ran the army. With that in mind, the requirements to become a Freedom Fighter were extremely strict."

"Where do the complexities come in?" Mama asked.

"They all align with what the requirements were. To be an infantryman, you had to master any one weapon on top of being an adept Archer. Along with that, you needed the mindset that your next battle may be your last. To be a Scout, the Head Scout has to recommend you to the General, and he would test your fortitude by stranding you in a forest. You would become a Scout by navigating back to society." Auntie explained.

"The Survival Test, as the soldiers called it, tested your sense of direction, survivability, and tracking skills. If you lacked direction, then you would be lost. Without survivability, monsters would waste little time picking your bones clean. And a lack of tracking skills meant that you wouldn't have picked up on the faint, but visible footprints in the ground. About 100 Infantrymen are recommended by the Head Scout to take the Survival Test. Yet, only 25 soldiers can pass, marking that same number of success rate percentage-wise."

"Was there a time limit?" I asked her.

"You had two days. I took the test and was the first to return, not to mention recording the quickest time. But still, it didn't earn the respect of the other scouts," Auntie explained.

"At that point, what would it take? They had to warm up to you eventually," Mama pointed out.

Auntie shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, sure. After Black Monday."

"Black Monday?" I repeated.

"Easily the darkest day in Freedom Fighter history and one Edenian Historians ignore," she answered.

Mama was confused, and so was I. Auntie of my time never told me of this before. And it's clear to see that Mama never knew such a day existed. I bet there is a cold hard truth as to why that was the case.

"What happened on Black Monday?" I asked.

Auntie took a deep breath. "I'm surprised Butterface didn't tell any of you what happened, considering he was there when it happened. The reason why it's rarely talked about is that the remaining Edenians knew nothing of it, like you two. Those who were there and their refusal to tell it because they don't want Edenia's seemingly heavenly like aura to be tainted, like Sindel or Jerrod, if they were around. Or they could be like me."

"And what category do you fall under, sister?" Mama asked.

"Those who were there but just didn't want to relive that day. Until now, anyway." Auntie said as she got comfortable. "Let's wind back the clock a bit."

* * *

**Trigger Flashback: 10,500 years ago; Edenian Wastes**

**Callie's POV**

_During that time, a rebellion evolved or, in some cases, devolved into a civil war. Most of the rebels were Freedom Fighters, the cockiest and most egotistical of the bunch. However, most of them had skills in tactics and battlefield experience as they were all either Infantry or in the running for the position of Head Scout._

_It was at this point the war was at its bloodiest._

_Casualties plagued both sides, and since both sides were all Edenians, that means we were murdering our own. It mattered to me back then because I still cared for the Edenian people. I just got promoted to Scout, and the camp just learned of the circumstances of my promotion. General Muraco had summoned the new crew of Scouts into his tent, roughly three times the size of this hut._

_"Scouts! Not a moment too soon! The Infantry is about to do battle with the Rebels north of here. They are currently marching there as we speak. I need one of you to go ahead of them to scout the perimeter and report to the frontliners. Who will take on this task?" General Muraco informed us._

_There were 15 of us as we all passed the Survival Test. Among them was myself and that pompous brat, Rain. Back then, I had no reason to hate him yet. He was gunning for Head Scout already despite being a regular Scout for mere days, proving he was in over his head._

_No one stepped forward as we were admittedly fighting a losing battle. Save for the General, everyone was pretty full of themselves despite his rigorous training regimens. I didn't want to do it since I was better off in the backline, tracking and tracing enemy steps for information. But General Muraco was the only one who knew of my accomplishments in the Survival Test._

_"Maddox! Front and center!" he practically demanded._

_I hair stood on end from the bellowing of my name. I frantically moved so he could see me as I was behind everyone, standing at attention before him. "Yes, General?"_

_"I'm surprised with your performance in the Survival Test on top making history as the first female Scout of the Freedom Fighters. I suspected you to be more enthusiastic about the prospect of silencing your critics," the General praised before questioning my subdued expression._

_"Sir, I will silence my critics when they reveal themselves." I simply replied. "It's bad enough I had to work three times as hard as every other soldier in this army due to my relation to Doctor Maddox. I've nothing left to prove from the way I see it."_

_General Muraco could do nothing but smirk at my response. "Well said, Maddox. I am giving you this task. I know you won't let me down."_

_"General, most of the Infantrymen don't respect me despite my superior position. What if they don't take my warning after I finish scouting the area?" I questioned._

_"If they don't take your advice and get injured or killed, that's their problem. You have your orders, now go!" General Muraco commanded._

_"Yes, General!" I immediately moved out of the tent with nothing but the echoes of General Muraco's orders to the other Scouts fading out of earshot._

_Soon enough, I heard the sound of melded footsteps, meaning the frontliners of the army were here. Among them, I saw who would eventually be my top Scout, Ryuji. From what he told me, Black Monday was his first day in the army. Satisfied with the frontliners' position, I moved farther ahead, not stopping until seeing two rebels. Finding a suitable hiding spot, I eavesdropped on their conversation._

_"Is the army coming soon?"_

_"They are marching this way as we speak. Are the archers ready?"_

_"Yes. They are in a Pincer position high up in the trees. The main path is blocked off so they will travel through the forest, and when they do, we'll let the arrows fly, virtually hitting all of them. When they are injured, the soldiers hiding behind the husks will finish them off." The rebel finished as they both went back to what I assume was their camp._

_I frantically moved to catch up to the marching infantrymen, and when I found them, I immediately reveal myself._

_"At last, a Scout comes to reveal what lays ahead, even if it is from a green female scout," the soldier leading the march said before snickering. "What do you have for us, girl?" He asked me with a definite undertone of condescension._

_Immediately, I frowned at the soldier's crass. "Female or not, I am still your superior. So shut up and listen." That earned me an angry look from him. As if I cared. "The Rebels are waiting in the forest to ambush you as the main path is blocked off. Archers hide in the treetops and will pelt you all with arrows. Rebels are hiding inside tree husks to finish off those who weren't killed by the arrows." I flawlessly recited the plan. "Find a separate road in the forest to avoid the ambush. Simplicity itself."_

_The leader, still salty about my previous comment, continued to demean me. "We don't have to take orders from a Scout who got lucky during the Survival Test and got a fluke time."_

_My face showed indifference to the comment. "If you don't take the suggestion, you will die. All of you perishing after ignoring my observation will not negatively affect me in any way, shape, or form. The General's words, not mine, if not paraphrased. Use your head before your pride gets you all killed. Some of you have families to go home to."_

_He didn't get a chance to retaliate as I took my leave. As a Scout, you can't interfere in a battle with the Infantrymen as you have to report the death toll afterward. I followed them as they made it to the blockade and headed into the forest. Most of them paid no attention to my observations, ignorantly marching straight into the rebel's ambush. The only one who took my suggestion to heart was Ryuji, continually looking up as they continued deeper into the forest._

_That's when all hell broke loose._

_In an instant, arrows struck them all with no remorse. The army was thrown into disarray in mere minutes, half of them already dead from the onslaught. The heart, lungs, and kidneys were the main target areas, and if unlucky enough, heads were struck. Blood and guts decorated the dark trees serving as a canvas for the victims' blood. Those who were still alive were sprawled on the ground, ignoring their fellow comrades entirely while assessing their wounds. The arrows missed their vital organs, hence why they managed to live._

_But then the rebels hiding within the husks mutilated the survivors, using lances, swords, and axes. They took no survivors and slaughtered the injured. It was this lack of mercy that placed them in the winner's circle at the time, and I was a first-hand witness. But Ryuji, being smart, played dead so he wouldn't have gotten killed. I take my Combat Knife that Benji just gave me and the one I would use for millennia until Argus broke it and quickly rushed in on the perpetrators._

_The first one was none the wiser as I slit his throat. I took out a throwing knife, and tossed it at the one west of him, lodging itself in his cranium as he fell. The third swung his axe at me but missed wildly. I jammed my knife into his leg before repeating the same action through the bottom of his head, allowing me to lay my eyes on the last rebel. I ran in and stabbed him multiple times in the heart, blood spurting out, which landed on my Duster and face, my body entirely covered in blood._

_As soon as he fell to the ground, I checked for survivors. Most of them were dead, the archers successful at aiming for their vital organs. Ryuji remained motionless when I reached him, kneeling down to get a better look at his wounds._

_"They're all gone. Are you still alive?" I asked quietly._

_He raised his hand, albeit slowly, proving that he was alive._

_"You played dead, smart move." I complimented before inspecting his person._

_The arrows hit him around his heart and larynx. He was alive but bled profusely._

_"There is blood on your face," Ryuji uttered weakly._

_"My appearance should be the least of your worries, soldier," I retorted. "What's your blood type?"_

_"O." Was all he could say._

_A miracle if I ever heard one._

_"Good, we're the same blood type." I rolled up one sleeve before obtaining my knife to make a small incision on my arm. "Here, suck on this. You need some blood if you're going to survive. Don't question me, soldier. Just do it."_

_He relented and sucked my oozing wound. I slung his arm over my shoulder and began carrying him. My arm was throbbing, but it was nothing to what he felt. I maneuvered us both out of the now blood-drenched forest back to the camp. The other Scouts and Infantrymen stared at me with wide eyes as I eventually made it to the General's tent. I entered, and he and the Head Scout mirrored everyone else's looks. I eased him onto a medical table._

_"Get him to my brother ASAP," I said before leaving the tent so I could apply ointments to my arm wound._

* * *

End Flashback: Dakini's POV

"What a horrifying image," Mama said, dread all over her expression.

I was left speechless by Auntie's storytelling ability in conjunction with the horrors that story entailed. A part of me boiled in anger at the mere thought of our own killing each other in a deadly civil war. No wonder Auntie had a sore spot for our home.

"News of that spread around the camp like wildfire, and it was what put me in General Muraco's good graces. For two months, everyone called me the Edenian Grizzly Bear due to coming back looking dirty and rugged with a dying soldier. It also what earned me the respect of the entire army, though it took the deaths of every mainline infantryman. They didn't listen to me, so what can you do? It was most likely Black Monday, on top of my Survival Test, that convinced the General to put me in the running to become his successor. But that would be a millennium later." Auntie finalized as she stretched out. "What an eventful day. It's getting late. You two should head to your huts, and we'll talk about our plans in the morning.

"Of course, Auntie. Good talking to you." I said as I gave her a hug.

"The feeling's mutual, Kiddo." She backed away. "Now, run along."

She and mother nodded to each other as we left. "Come, Dakini," Mama said.

When we got to the heart of our camp, Mama stopped walking. "She certainly is strong."

I nodded. "Uh, huh. Auntie certainly is a grizzled veteran and one of the mentally strongest people I know."

"I agree, child. She hides her pain well, albeit too well due to a lack of trust in those around her. In time, she'll be more open to us." Mama laid a hand on my shoulder. "Give her time. You should go get ready for bed."

A yawn left me. "Alright, Mama. I'll talk with you tomorrow. Love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

We hugged before departing to our separate huts. Hamlet was already asleep when I stepped inside. Such a cute dog. I took my vest and headdress off before getting into my bedroll. Sleep took me quicker than usual tonight.

* * *

**A/N: Alright!**

**Not much to say here, but GbNF is almost a year old. To think that much time has passed since starting this story. I know what I was a year ago in April 2019. I was a moderately depressed College Sophomore. Now, I'm a motivated College Junior. A lot can change in a year, that's for sure.**

**Did you guys like the Chapter? Did you not? Let me know with a Review and or a PM. And while you're at it, check my Profile and give my other stories a shot.**

**And vote on my new poll too! It's about your favorite OC of mine. I realize that most of my new readers don't even know if not most of them but whatever. I'll see you guys later.**

**Currently listening to: Flava in Ya Ear (Remix) by Craig Mack featuring, Biggie, Rampage the Boy Scout, LL Cool J, and Busta Rhymes**


	33. Special Chapter: The Lost Project

**A/N: Happy 1 Year Anniversary to Gone, but Not Forgotten!**

**A lot has happened since I started this story, not all of them good. (Damn Virus) But to celebrate this monument, I want to dive into my vaults and show you the introductory prompt for my original story that my circle and I worked on in High School. So that would be the meeting, the Visionary, the Criminal, and Callie as the Hunter. Holy Shit, I'm getting nervous just from writing this.**

**Alright, I'll do it how we initially did it, so Benji is first, then the Criminal, then the Visionary, and then finally Callie. This take on the story wasn't based on MK yet, but I changed a few things up so that it is in this case. With that being said, here we go.**

**Currently listening to: Dee Jay's Theme - Cover by Arravangath VGM**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

**Introducing: Professor Benjamin Paradox**

This room's lack of ventilation is starting to annoy me.

I woke up with my hands cuffed to a table, my Shade confiscated with so many damn questions on my mind. At least I still have my watch on me but can't take it out to check the time because my hands are cuffed.

Surveying the room revealed how mundane the place was. Grey everywhere and two sources of artificial light, a light atop the ceiling and a lamp blaring dead in my face as if it were a fucking interrogation.

Eventually, the door opened, and in walked a man wearing a purple uniform and small hat. Anyone can tell that getup isn't what he usually wears because he's practically being strangled by it. In his hand was a clipboard, which I assume has my info on it.

"Professor Benjamin Paradox?" was all he said as he greeted me before glancing at the clipboard.

"You got it, Power Ranger. Care to explain why I'm cuffed to this table and why there's an aggressively strong light blinding my face?" I asked calmly despite my situation.

I mean, I can freak out, but what good will that do?

"You know what? Better yet." My hands turned black and phased through the handcuffs. The trick made my interrogator's eyes widened as I slouched in my chair, my left hand remaining black before my Shade appeared in the void. "Ah, much better."

"What the hell was that? Powers like that weren't in your file! It said you were a superhuman!" he exclaimed in bewilderment.

Letting my Shade fall down to my back, I answered him. "Yeah, my powers are often misinterpreted. What you saw made you think I was superhuman, but it's complicated."

I took out my Pocket Watch as he viewed his clipboard again. A revelation pissed me off. "8:00 AM? Jesus, you took me while I was asleep?"

"Sorry, but we couldn't get a grip on your powers and had to wait for a moment of vulnerability. But you're more powerful than what the reports originally suggested." He gave me a once over. "What the hell are you? You can't be from Earthrealm?"

"Appearances can be deceiving, Prince. I am from Earthrealm, just not from this time or universe. I'm 220 years old," I told him.

"Call me Alvis," he introduced himself. "But that still doesn't explain your powers."

"An Anomaly as its normally called. A Black Hole, Wormhole, Warp Hole, whatever the hell you want to call it sent me 200 years in the future to a completely different timeline. But somehow, the shift in time gave me the ability to warp reality around marked by something reversing in color, like with my hands. But that's not all. This Pocket Watch is more than it seems, too," I explained.

Alvis seemed intrigued. "What does it do?"

"Depending on what number the small hand is on, it slows downtime. If it lands on 12, it stops completely, lasting for as long as I hold down the button to open the latch," I replied. "I used to have this power myself but accidentally warped the powers into my Pocket Watch, and I don't know how to reverse it. But simultaneously, I put a 'lock' on it. So only I can hold it."

"What happens when someone else clutches it?" he asked.

"They'll age rapidly until they wither and die. Their bones will rot away, and their blood dries until a skull remains atop a mountain of their own dust. Similar to the Raiders of the Lost Ark. Some of them even implode. Once in a while, both happen." I viewed my surroundings. "Where are we anyway?"

"Special Forces HQ," Alvis said as he wrote on the clipboard.

"Wait," I interjected. "Am I being incriminated for being a Weed Farmer?"

He stopped writing. "You're a Weed Farmer?"

Shit.

Alvis waved his hand. "Not relevant. No, you're not being incriminated because growing and smoking marijuana in New York is legal. You being from Yonkers saved your ass in that sense."

His eyes then looked me down, most likely surveying my attire. I had on a Lab Coat with a light blue button-up with dark brown khakis and black boots.

"If you plan on criticizing my outfit, don't because your outfit doesn't even fit." I flexed my wrists due to being cuffed for who knows how long. "So now that I answered whatever you asked of me, why the hell am I here?"

"You've been chosen along with a few others to join a team that handles issues spanning multiple realms. We wanted you to lead the group, hence why we chose to interrogate you first," Alvis answered.

Oh, that's what this is for.

"See? Was that so hard? Though you didn't have to kidnap and cuff me to a table while blinding me." I grumbled as I warp my hand and knock the lamp through a wall.

Alvis pulled the collar of his uniform in guilt. "My apologies. Our previous lack of knowledge concerning your powers made us cautious, even if it was null and void. Better to be safe than sorry."

I shook my head before taking a spliff I rolled previously in my pocket and grabbed my lighter to take a pull.

"You can't smoke inside, Professor," he tried lecturing me.

I gave him a death stare. "Shut up, Alvis. You kidnapped me while I was asleep, made me think I was going to do time, cuffed me to a table, and nearly blinded me with that fuck all lamp. Let me smoke."

Calmly, I took another puff, warping an ashtray into my hand before putting the light out and sending them both back to whence it came.

"It seems there's no limit to your powers." Alvis assumed. I shake my head.

"There are limits, but I've grown used to doing small warps like this," I corrected him. "If I do bigger warps like making buildings disappear or something to that effect, then I'll start feeling sick. Nausea, fever, puking, the whole nine yards. I came to the conclusion that pushing further after those signs mean that I will be dying shortly after." I answered as I stand up to stretch.

"We also found boxing tape on your person," he said.

"Wait... You searched me while I was knocked out?" I immediately got in Alvis' face. "You're not really making a good case for getting me to hop on board with this little mess of a team Special Forces is concocting."

Alvis held his hands up. "We're sorry, Professor. But-"

"Yeah yeah. Your lack of knowledge of my powers made you do it." I practically answered for him.

"What's with the tape then? I figured a person as powerful as yourself wouldn't need to fight," he assumed.

"Jeez, does the Special Forces always assume things?" I questioned myself. "I just told you if I do it too much, I'll get sick and die. I'll admit that my powers carry me in a physical confrontation, but it's only due to my creativity. The tape is to make sure I don't get bloody knuckles. I don't have an MD. I have a Chemical and a Botany Degree."

Alvis then asked, "And the Shade?"

"Raiden gave it to me in my original timeline before he became corrupted," I answered before backing away from Alvis, who's probably having a worse day than me.

"Well, Professor. Will you join us to help Earthrealm be safer a place from other realms?" Alvis asked me.

Well, Sonya, in my time, was an excellent CO, so I can assume she was like that here. I sigh, not thinking I have a choice regardless.

"Fine. I'll join your little project. I'll be outside getting some air in the meantime if you need me." I said as I finally received the okay to leave the room.

* * *

**Introducing: Zelina & Azku; aka A Girl and her Dragon**

"You know, it sucks when people randomly barge into your room, with their yelling and shouting, wearing strange masks, and holding strange pointed objects. It's not fun. And not only did they ruin my sleep, but also kidnapped me as well! That's a horrid way to start your day, let me tell you."

"Yes, I understand, ma'am, but-"

"And why in the world would you kidnap someone you barely even know?" I interrupted. "I mean, you're trying to recruit me! One might think that you would at least have the decency to ask first, kidnap later? But nooo."

"Look, lady. I know our methods are unorthodox, but would you please-"

"And what was with those uniforms," I continued, bursting into laughter as my hair fell down over my face, my palm slamming against the table. "What were you guys on when you decided to make them purple. Well, it's not bad, but with yellow and pink stripes!? You goons look like you're cosplaying superheroes for christ's sake!"

"Well, an acquaintance said I look like a Power Ranger. Also, Miss. Could you please get your pet flying lizard thing off me!?" Alvis yelled, exasperated at my pet that just wouldn't cease to leave him alone.

"Oh, stop whining!" I chastised him. "He just wants to play."

He flailed his arms. "Well, you entertain him! I'm just trying to do my job!"

I laughed, thoroughly entertained by my favorite dragon companion and his assailant. "Fine. Just give him your hat, and he'll probably leave you alone."

In response, he took off said hat and flung it away from him, landing on the opposite side of the brown table next to the girl. Jumping off his shoulder, the dragon fell to the table and pounced for the hat, only to have it slip from his grasp.

"Zelina!" he whined, looking up with pleading eyes.

Alvis stood in disbelief. "He can talk!?"

Giggling, I held the object out of the dragon's reach as he desperately tried to grab the hat dangling from my hand. "Of course Azku can talk. It took a while to teach him, but unlike the other monsters that plague the realms, dragons are smart. Isn't that right, Az?"

Azku let out a frustrated sigh as he gave up and curled into a ball. I placed the hat on top of his head and brought him into an embrace, mindful of the red dragon's horns. Feeling content, he purred lowly in affirmation.

"You know what's funny?" I asked. The man leaned on one arm and raised an eyebrow, signaling me to continue. "How does a talking, flying lizard surprise you? All these genetic modifications to random species, and you didn't think they would create a dragon eventually? Even still, considering all the beasts that plague the realms, the last thing I'd expect would be for someone to be surprised that there's another reptile running around."

The man shrugged. "It's just unusual. We didn't find any records of him in our database, so finding him with you was a complete surprise for us. When he started breathing fire to protect you, everyone panicked. One of our guys is at the medical tent because of him!"

"Don't blame him!" I exclaimed. "You did kidnap me, after all. I still don't even know you're name!"

"It's Alvis, remember? That was the first thing I told you when we met," he said.

I sighed. "Alright, Alvin. Tell me why I'm here again?"

Alvis facepalmed, and let out a distressed sigh. "We wanted to get you to join our group. Your skill with a gun and ability to charge any object with plasma would be useful for our purposes. How in the hell can you even do that?"

"Let's just say that I'm not as innocent as my appearance would suggest. Also, I'm not entirely sure if you want a misfit eighteen-year-old with a dragon to help solve your problems." I scoffed, blowing a strand of ebony hair out of my face.

"It's important," he stressed. "I don't know what you've been doing in Alaska, but there are problems everywhere down here."

I used my hand to shield my emerald eyes from the lights above. "Seems interesting. It depends on what you've got in store for us. I may cooperate. I might not. It all depends if this is beneficial for me or not. Otherwise, you're wasting my time. We all have lives, you know."

Alvis nods. "We understand that. Now if you'll come with me, I'll take you to see the group. Don't be surprised if they're not so eager to see a new face."

Holding Azku between my arms, I stood up, preparing to leave. "Oh." I take Alvis' hat off of Azku and dangle it. "You want this back?"

He shook his head, "Keep it. As long as it keeps that little menace away from me, I'm perfectly fine with not having a hat."

"Well, that's one free hat for me then," I laughed, resting it on her head with her free hand. "Ain't that right, Az?"

His slitted, golden eyes stared up in joy as he chirped an affirmative. Once a crazy dragon, always a crazy dragon.

"Hold tight, Zelina. I'll see if our first interviewee is still around." Alvis says before waving his hand. "Professor! Come here a second."

Alvis recruited a Professor? Well, my mental image wasn't entirely wrong. He had a Lab Coat on and a button-up, but everything past his waist was something that a soldier off duty would wear with a Shade on his back. It somehow fits him despite the mish mesh of clothing. In his mouth was a lighted blunt as he looked at Alvis disgustedly.

"For the love of God, Alvis. Change your clothes. I may have been hallucinating, but I think I saw some chub. Aren't there some fatigues? We are in the middle of Special Forces HQ." He then looked at Azku and me before scratching his hair. "I didn't know there were dragons in Earthrealm. Who's she?"

"Professor, this is Zelina and her pet Dragon, Azku. Zelina, this is Professor Benjamin Paradox. He's the first person I interviewed and will be one of your teammates. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to put some more comfortable clothes," Alvis introduced us before leaving.

I glanced at the Professor, and he's currently mid puff before finishing and taking his spliff out of his mouth. "Want a puff?" he offered.

"Sure, thanks." I accepted as I took two puffs. "Let's sit and talk for a second."

Benjamin nodded before motioning with his hand. "Sure, lead the way."

After finding a table, we sit on opposite sides. I gave him his spliff back, and he did some weird thing with his hand. It turned black for a moment, and then when it disappeared, an ashtray appeared in his hand. He put the light out before everything in his hand went black again, placing the blunt and ashtray wherever he found it.

"Apparently, we can't smoke inside. Alvis gave me an attitude for lighting it in the interrogation room," Benjamin said.

"So we're not going talk about how your hand turned black before making ashtray appear out of nothing before making it and your weed disappear?" I asked in confusion.

"Not out of nothin', Zelina," he corrected me. "I take it from where I put it before. Besides, I can't be just a Professor if I didn't have any powers. I'm tougher and older than I look."

"Tell me, Prof. I'm interested," I said as I pet Azku, who purred continuously.

Benjamin leaned forward. "I'm from 200 years in the past, from an alternate universe. Arriving here gave me the ability to warp reality signified by whatever's marked turning black as you've seen. Limited by my imagination as well as the physical limitations of my body, I can do nearly anything. Whether I'll survive or not is another discussion."

His eyes became fixated on Azku. "He's from Outworld. I found him wounded after nursing him back to health; he stuck around with me. He can talk, but prefers to be silent." I answered his mute question as I stroked Azku.

The Professor stood back up. "You don't have to worry about me splicing him or whatever. My Doctorates are in Chemistry and Botany. I know little about human anatomy and nothing about a dragon's." He scratched his hair. "If you're sticking around, it'll be nice workin' with you."

With that, Benjamin walked away, most likely outside. I think he's right. He might be an interesting character to work with.

* * *

**Introducing: Dynamo**

"This place is pitiful," I said to myself.

Not only was it small and cold, but it had an unfriendly vibe, one I did not want around. Stains marked the walls, and it smelled even worse than the lakes in Outworld. Different kinds of creatures pee in those things 24/7. If you drank from one, you would drop instantly.

Anyway, this place seemed pretty dangerous. If it comes down to it, I'm fighting my way out of here. But since this dude in front of me is three times my size, that's _only _for an emergency.

For now... the smart decision would be to do what he says and answer his questions.

He opened a hidden door that revealed a lit room.

"Woah, this place is bright, way more than I like it to be," I said, raising my hands to shield my eyes. "Is there a reason I'm here? I'm only fifteen, you know. I shouldn't be in an office longer than I need to be."

"Yeah, sorry about the light," he apologized, "It's so we can observe you carefully, just in case you try anything. You should know there are cameras located everywhere. We can even see the hole in your shirt, on your right shoulder blade, to be exact."

That's a little creepy coming from Mr. Chuck Liddell over here.

"I'm Alvis, by the way," he introduced himself.

"Ok, Alvis. Like I said, I'm fifteen." I began pacing about. "I may be young, but I'm not stupid enough to do something reckless in a place like this."

Alvis had a doubtful look on his features. "I'll believe you, for now. Anyway, what's your name?"

That threw me off guard, which ceased my pacing. When was the last time I used my name?

"My name? I... actually forgot. I haven't needed to introduce myself to someone in forever..." I can't believe I can't remember my own name. Chalk it up to not being a person in the past few years.

"You can't? Well, that's a shame. I need something to write down, though… how about Dynamo?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Dynamo, huh? That does have a nice ring to it. Why that name, may I ask?"

"Because it means to be overly energetic, and since you look like you're always thinking, I think it's a pretty ironic name for you," he laughed to himself.

"Aren't you the kidder?" I snipped.

I better off myself before he starts making Dad jokes. He shifted in his seat to a more comfortable position as I resumed pacing around the room.

"All pleasantries aside, it's time for the serious questions." Alvis then shuffled his papers. "What brought you to this world, and how have you survived up to this point? I'm guessing it was with the help of that weapon."

I stopped. "Oh, Prodege?" I took the blade from my back. "This was from one of my close friends. His name was Xord. It was apparently the sister sword to Sento, or so he told me. He gave this to me before he died. If it wasn't for all of this, then I wouldn't have made it this far."

"Oh, that's sad to hear. I'm sorry." Alvis sympathized.

"It's fine, you didn't know. The sword reminds me of him every time I use it. So he's still with me." I said, comforting myself. "In Latin, Prodege means 'to protect,' or 'the protector.' I feel that Xord is a part of this sword and that he's always protecting me."

He nodded. "Reassuring, I'm sure. Glad to know that someone is watching over you, wherever he is."

"Thanks," I said.

"Anyways, you never answered my second question. How did you survive this long? A sword alone simply won't do it in times like this," Alvis pointed out.

Sheepishly, I rubbed my neck. "Oh yeah, sorry."

In all honesty, I was avoiding that one because I'm still deciding how to tell him. If I say I have a voice in my head, I'll end up getting looked down on, just like all the other times.

"I.. just survived," I said quietly. "I found things I needed to live, killed monsters, and people if need be. Everything I do isn't in the spur of the moment somehow. There's something in my head that... warns me about possible danger."

Alvis leaned in his chair with a strange, familiar look. "What do you mean?"

"Whenever I try doing something that could result in bad outcomes, there's a little voice in my head that says 'don't do it.' I never know what it meant until after…" My voice trailed off.

"After what?" He repeated. "Dynamo, are you still here?"

"Yeah... sorry. Basically, before all this happened, the same exact voice told me to take the family car out and go on a Joyride. I didn't do this, as that seemed like a stupid idea. But that was back then. Ten minutes after I refused the voice's offer, my Mom said she going to visit her Sister. I brushed it off like usual. But eight hours later, I got the call no one wants to answer."

I shivered at the memory before taking a breath to calm myself. "My mother was killed by a drunk driver that night. If I had listened to the voice, she would have lived."

"I'm sorry for your loss. No one your age should ever have to go through that." Alvis did his best to comfort me, though his voice had a hint of curiosity, which bothered me.

"The voice. It... can see the future. Like, if someone I love will be in danger, it shows me a potential future that only I can change," I told him.

"Interesting..." Alvis paused for a moment. "Sources tell us that you have specific... abilities. Is that correct?

"Abilities?" I repeated. Does he know about my Arts?

"Ones that you are hiding and can let you change certain things about yourself. You can transform your skin to have the strength of a tank's armor, or even become faster than a Cheetah," he stated as if he knew everything about me.

"How do you know all of this!?" I demanded.

Alvis laid back and smirked.

I tensed and prepared for a fight. "Are you going to answer my question?"

There was a pause that lingered longer than I would've liked.

"Oh, please. If I did, you would just have more to come." His words were said with hidden intentions. "Welcome to the group, Dynamo. There's someone I would like you to meet." Alvis said before standing by the door. "Zelina! Where's the Professor? Outside? Go get him!"

"Where are we anyway?" I asked.

"Special Forces HQ. We're in California specifically." Alvis revealed.

Then, the two figures he called for came in. One man and the other a girl near the same age as me. Upon seeing the girl, my hair stood on end as I instinctively hid behind Alvis.

The man I presume started talking. "Alright, Alvis. What is it now?"

"I was planning on introducing you to Dynamo here," Alvis began before peeking behind himself to glance at me. "But, he's hiding."

"We don't look scary, I don't think. Well, I don't look scary. Can't say the same about Zelina," the male responded.

"I- It's because of the g- g- girl you're standing next to," I stammered. "I can't stand being around women."

"Aww, am I too cute for you to handle little boy?" the woman teased.

I could do nothing but squirm. "N-No! I-I just never been around women at all."

"Hmm, sounds like Gynophobia," the man remarked.

"Gyno-what?" Zelina responded.

"Gynophobia, the fear of women. The kid has a fear of girls, it sounds like," he explained.

Somehow, I showed my face. "K-K-Kid? I'm fifteen, mister."

"You're a kid to me," he corrected. "I'm 220 years old, older than your great-great-grandma."

Alvis sighed. "Well, might as well as introduce you two anyway. We have one more candidate coming in, and I've been told she just arrived."

I stood in complete horror. "Another g-g-girl?"

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting one of the members to have Gynophobia. Anyway, Professor Paradox, Zelina, this is Dynamo, a Visionary." Alvis introduced me.

I poked my head out to see them both. The Professor had on a Lab Coat with a blue button-up with dark khakis and boots. It strangely fit his demeanor, his hands taped for some reason. And Zelina, when I took a glance, I immediately turned away to something else.

"N-Nice to meet you b-b-both." I struggled to get out.

"Nice to meet you too, little boy." Zelina happily greeted me. I shuddered at the sound of her voice.

"Good to meet you, Dynamo. Hopefully, for our sake, you can temporarily overcome your Gynophobia when things start happening," the Professor greeted me casually. "C'mon, Zelina. We need to get out so Dynamo can leave. The last thing we need is to give him a heart attack."

Professor Benjamin and Zelina left the room. Thank God. I honestly don't remember when I developed this so-called affliction. Nor do I know how to combat it. Perhaps someone here can help me with it.

Alvis cleared his throat. "She's gone, Dynamo."

That allowed me to step out of his shadow. "Thanks, Alvis."

"Don't thank me just yet. You need to leave so the last potential member can come in." Alvis reminded me.

"Oh, ok. I'll get out of your hair then." I said before leaving the interrogation room.

After concluding that Zelina went left, I took the opposite direction, determined to get as far away from her or any other woman in the area as possible.

* * *

**Introducing: Callie**

"Callie, was it?" the man introduced himself as Alvis asked me.

"Yea, that's me. What do you want?" I asked before jingling the cuffs around my hands. "And why am I cuffed? I came willingly!"

He sighed. "It wasn't before you incapacitated some of the men."

"It wasn't my fault they interrupted my hunt for an abnormally sized Brown Bear that was terrorizing a village. Be glad that I didn't kill any of them." I huffed, annoyed.

"We didn't expect to get there in the middle of a hunt. We all know not to interrupt you when you're doing your job." Alvis said. "So, Callie. You're from Edenia?"

I looked surprised. "You do your homework. Yes, I'm an Edenian, and I've been here for a long time. 100 years specifically."

"So, you've been here longer than everyone here." Alvis put a hand to his chin. "If that's so, how come we've never heard of you until a few weeks ago?"

"I was living in Japan as a Bear Hunter and was one of the hunters who killed Kesagake, the forefront of the worst bear attack in Japan's history," I answered. Even now, I still feel my body shaking from the memory of those horrific five days.

He was surprised by my statement. "You were there for the Kesagake attacks? How big was he?"

"Nine feet, 749 pounds," I replied. "When the veterans performed the necropsy, they found arms and legs in his stomach. It shook us all. But that was decades ago."

"When did you leave Japan?" Alvis inquired.

"Around 1920. I immigrated to America, where I remained low key for nearly a century." I frowned. "Or so I thought until your cronies found me in New York hunting game."

"So I see. You're not armed to the teeth, but I see that you carry just what you need. The soldiers said you only had a pistol, a sniper rifle and a knife and spare bullets," Alvis recounted.

"The Rifle's for killing large game, Pistol's for small animals or for wounding people who interrupt me, and the knife for skinning the dead for the fur. I use Gun-Fu, Alvis. The extra bullets are for the 9mm. I used to hunt with a Hawk, but he passed away a few years ago. Old age. Adapting to my surroundings is how I survived for so long. Honestly, the hardest part was learning Japanese." I explained. "So why did you drag me here? You're not asking me to enlist in the Special Forces, are you?"

He shook his head. "No. We're good on soldiers. I wanted to ask if you would consider joining a small specialty group with three others. They've already agreed, and your vast experience would be beneficial to us."

I shrugged. "What the hell? Hunting was starting to bore me after nearly a century. I'll join this band of miscreants if not to keep life interesting. That's why I left Edenia."

"That's been burning me since you came in," Alvis said. "Why would you leave a seemingly heavenly place like Edenia?"

"Because I'm a fighter, and there's peace there. I'm not a Peacekeeper, Alvis. I'm a soldier, and when there's no war to be fought, soldiers become outcasts. So I bolted before I was treated like that. Then Shao Kahn merged Outworld with Edenia. I hold a small regret at not being there to defend her, but I made my mind up. I'm a Nomad now, my loyalty is only to myself. But I guess I should expand it to my teammates."

"Yes, that would be ideal. Here let me get these cuffs off of you." Alvis said as he unlocked the cuffs, allowing me to stand up. As we both left the room, we run into somebody.

"Oh, Professor! This is Callie, the final member of the group. Callie, this is Professor Benjamin Paradox, a Timewalker." Alvis introduced us.

He had on a Lab Coat and a blue button-up with dark khakis and military boots. A Shade was hanging on his back, both hands wrapped in tape.

The Professor extended one of his arms for a handshake. "Nice to meet you." We shook hands. "Hopefully you'll be more manageable than Zelina and Dynamo." He turned to Alvis. "Is there anything you needed of me?"

"Not at the moment. I'll call the four of you in an hour. In the meantime, get acquainted with the men and women around here." Alvis told us.

"Okay, I'm going to smoke outside," Benjamin said.

Just then, his hand turned black. When the color came back, he had a blunt in his hand, which he put in his mouth before taking out a lighter to start smoking the blunt. "Alvis. Callie."

He walked outside. Never before have I seen anything like that even though I've witnessed plenty in my long life. I jogged up to him, bewildered by what I just saw. "What the hell was that?"

"I can warp reality. It's signifying whatever I'm warping by reversing in color. Do too much, I could get sick and or die. I also have a watch that has control over time, depending on where the hand is. If it's on 12, it stops completely for as long as I hold down the latch button," he bluntly elaborated.

"Wait, but you're an Earthrealmer," I pointed out. "How can you do that?"

"For one, I'm 220 years old and not from this timeline. A Black Hole sent me here with these powers," Benjamin said as smoke protruded out his nostrils. "If you're asking me that with that tone, I take it you're Edenian?"

I nodded. "Yeah, 17,000. So, the Black Hole physically halted your aging?"

"Uh, huh. I'm convinced I'll always look like this and pretty sure I can no longer die of natural causes. But that's something I'm not willing to test." He took another puff. "Nice chattin' with you, Callie, but I'm going to get something to eat. Here's hoping the mess hall has something nice today. Anything is better than the crap I make."

Benjamin then retreated to wherever this mess hall was. I have to say, meeting him was undoubtedly engaging with his subdued demeanor.

_'Huh. Intriguing fellow.'_ I expressed my opinion to no one specifically.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it. Looking back on it, I could've made this take on it work. But not at the time when I wrote it. If I made a separate MK with this cast, then it would definitely be a trip. But anyway, now that you know about the earlier stages of our two heroes, what do you think of them? Let me know with a review and or a PM. I'm taking a small break then I'm going to start writing Chapter 21. Arc III is almost over, and the civil war is starting to dawn on us all. See you all soon.**


	34. Chapter 21: Si Vis Pacem

**A/N: I hope everyone is staying safe during the epidemic. How about another chapter of Gone, but Not Forgotten to ease things a little?**

**Currently listening to: Scared to Death by Kaytranada**

* * *

**The Realm of Order, 9:00 PM. 29 Days before the events of MK III take place.**

**Benji's POV**

Leaving Jade, Dakini, and Cal to whatever discussion they were having, I headed back to my tent to find Sareena. I've barely talked to her casually since we arrived, and the constant planning for the inevitable encounter made me miss our alone time. Her peace of mind, in conjunction with her soothing voice, placed me in a short but all the more appreciated state of nirvana. I arrived at the hut and opened the flap.

"Sareena? Are you there?" I called for my wife.

Feeling a light tap on my shoulder, I turned around to see the object of my affection and attention standing behind me. Sareena cupped my cheeks and planted a loving kiss on my lips, which I returned immediately. When we broke away, she placed her hands on my waist before coming closer for an inviting hug.

"Whatever can I do for you, beloved?" Sareena asked as she stared lovingly in my eyes.

I kissed her forehead before responding, "Nothing specific. I just wished to talk to you because we haven't had a legitimate conversation since we arrived here."

Sareena's expression turned into surprise, but it quickly diminished into a giddy look. "Oh, I would take any excuse to converse with you. Come, let's find a more private place to talk."

Grabbing my hand, Sareena led me to a bench not too far away from camp. While we sat on opposite sides, our hands never separated. However, Sareena's once happy mood was replaced with a tinge of concern though her aura of happiness overpowered the former.

"Saree, Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Not with you, Benny." Sareena then sighed. "Gods, I wish this can be done faster so I can drag you back to Earthrealm so I can smother you with rapture. Can't this conflict be done any quicker?"

I kissed her palm to calm her anxiety. "We're working as fast we can, Saree. Cal says the final steps of the plan will start tomorrow morning. Apparently, she's going to kill off a key member from the Resistance and then another key member of the Seidan Guard the same day."

She nodded. "Sounds prudent. How is that going to direct their attention towards each other and not us?"

"She'll be wearing a Resistance uniform when she offs the Seidan Guardsman," I said. "But if it isn't me, what irks you?"

Sareena breathed in and out while squeezing my hand. "I'm skeptical of Ilah. Despite Okada finding a loophole to bring her back, I'm worried about his well being."

Before I can voice my opinion about Okada's decision (Some of it clearly not favorable), we were cut off by the woman in question.

Ilah.

"I understand the skepticism." She expressed. "Sareena, was it?" Sareena nodded before sitting beside me, allowing Ilah to take a seat across from us, probably not feeling comfortable about the woman's presence. "But the loophole he used practically made resurrection impossible."

"What do you mean?" I questioned her.

"I was able to trap my own soul. If you want to be technical, I was never dead, just suspended in space and time. When a soul is trapped, the victim's life is practically placed on hold as all senses of time is frozen in place. So while my body was gone when Outworld merged into Edenia, my soul never descended. All Okada had to do at that point was to make sure my soul never descended into the Netherrealm and simply pull my soul back into the living world. That would bypass resurrection since I never really died. The Emperor of the Netherrealm can't punish Okada if he wanted since he can give the technicality that I never actually died. My soul was just in limbo and was pulled back into reality." Ilah explained.

"That is slightly reassuring, but he should have told someone he was planning on following through with his plan," I voiced my opinion. "Surely you understand my and Mother's shock on seeing you back in Earthrealm."

"I completely agree with you," Ilah surprisingly said. "Intelligent as he is, Okada can be quite the tunnel-visioned dunderhead. But I'm alive once more, so I can't complain. Plus, I reunited with Mai and met Joseph's kids, who are both doing great things. You being a Summoner and your sister a Messenger, which I thought was merely a myth until a few days ago. But I'm no slouch either, and I'm definitely not over the hill yet. I'm only 70,156 years of age." Ilah boasted.

"I would assume so if you taught Papa how to hunt. He had uncanny accuracy, but every hunter is different." I paused before asking my next question. "If you don't mind me asking, how do you fight?"

"Not at all. Like you, I use a rare subbranch of Necromancy called Transmutation Magic. Observe." Ilah said.

Sareena and I paid very close attention. What happened next definitely caught our eyes.

Ilah's hands turned into a steel-like grey spreading over her arms until it covered her face but not to the same extent. Silver veins popped up all over, and I assumed they connected to her arms and hands.

"Transmutation Magic is an extremely rare subbranch of Necromancy, even rarer than Summoning Magic or Transformer Magic like Shang Tsung employs. When you learn Transmutation, your soul is infused with that of a mythical being, and many criteria are constantly required until you get your kontract."

"How does that work? And wouldn't the mythological being be opposed to having their soul-infused into a humanoid being?" Sareena asked.

"Normally, like it was a Summon, then yes. But when the kontract is formed for a Transmutation Mage, the creature is dying, so that is how they are willing to have their soul-infused. And I became lucky with my contract," Ilah remarked.

"Who did you get?"

"Bahamut, the Dragon God," she said. "A perfect fit for me since I fight with a mix of Hung Gar and Tiger style of Kung Fu. The Transmutation only adds to the strength and ferocity of my attacks."

Ilah regarded us for a moment before standing. "We should head to bed as the plans for the civil war need to be finalized. Plus, I think I see your kid come out of the General's tent. They're heading to bed, so it would be wise that you two should as well. And don't worry about me. After this whole ordeal, I'm probably going to stay in the Netherrealm. It's probably where Kadsy-kins wants me."

With that, Ilah left to return to her hut. Sareena's posture eased after she left before turning her attention to me. "Did she say, Kadsy-kins?"

"Her pet name for Okada," I clarified. "Leave her be, Saree, and let's head back to the hut."

I helped my wife from the bench as we walked to our temporary dwelling. Sareena smiled before lacing our hands together, stopping us before we reached the flap as she kissed me lovingly. It was a while before she moved away but kept her mouth close to mine.

"We've reached the final stretch. After this, I have all the time in the world to bless you with a child. _Our_ child." Sareena stated while coiling her arms around my neck. "And nothing will be in the way of it. That I promise you."

A chuckle escaped me. "I can assume so. You can be pretty stubborn like me."

Sareena giggled at my remark before softly kissing me, her hand once again cupping my face. She held me even closer to mold our bodies together before using her free hand to trace my chest. My hands weren't idle, one settling on her waist while the other gripped her posterior. A lustful moan slipped out of her mouth before she broke the kiss. Sareena pecked me one last time before Eskimo kissing me as she usually does.

"I'm glad you realize that, Benny." She held my hand. "Come, let's not keep Jade waiting."

* * *

**Next Morning:**

**Callie's POV**

Waking up earlier than everyone, I spent the last twenty minutes prepping for the final steps of this operation. However, I needed to return to the Trainer's Estate and get my Sniper Rifle. I didn't bring it with me when Benji and I first came to Seido because neither of us thought we'd be here this long. But if we didn't stay here, we and JJ would've never met Dakini, easily the highlight of this entire visit.

After leaving my hut, I noticed my niece already outside with Hamlet sitting near her on the grass. But it wasn't her being outside before me that caught my eye.

Dakini looked to be playing hackysack with one of her Tomahawks. And she wasn't struggling either, it looked like she does this at least regularly. And when she noticed me, she waved at me while still juggling the Tomahawk with her feet. I walked up to her as she gave her Tomahawk a final kick before catching it by the handle and placing it in her left holster.

"Morning, Auntie? You're up earlier than normal." Dakini greeted me. "Dad said you normally sleep in to get your beauty rest."

"Normally, I do. But we're reaching the final steps of triggering this Civil War. I need to head back home to get some things to get it underway, namely my Sniper Rifle. Then, I need to steal a Resistance uniform before finding a perch point to pick off high ups in the Seidan Guard and dump the outfit somewhere near the bodies." I planned aloud. "So if Benji, JJ, or Sareena ask, I'm at the Trainer's Estate. Okay?"

"Uh, huh. We'll let them know," my niece confirmed before turning to her husky. "Won't we, Hamlet?"

He merely yawned, showing he was still tired. At any rate, I gathered my Scythe and summoned a portal to Earthrealm. "I'll see you later, Kiddo."

I walked through the portal. A moment later, I arrived back home, and it's frigid like we're at the Lin Kuei temple.

"Jeez, are we in China or Juneau?" I asked myself, rubbing my hands together in a shitty attempt to warm up.

"Is someone there?" Mom asked from where I assumed is her room. "I swore I just heard a voice."

"It's Callie, Mom. I'm just coming back for my Sniper Rifle, and some ammo is all." I confirmed.

"Callie Ann? The very centerpiece of my current thoughts! Wonderful!" Mom said before coming out of her room to greet me, and what I laid my eyes on was a little surprising.

Mom wore a maroon button-up shirt tucked into her black slacks with a black belt wrapped around the loops. She had on black heel boots and a white lab coat, even having a small silver hoop earring pierced into her left ear. She resembled a doctor, and all she needed to complete the look was either a name tag or a stethoscope.

"Mom... You changed your look!" I pointed out the obvious while literally pointing at her.

She giggled at my expression. "Yes, I did! I think it suits me well!" Mom flaunted her attire. "Do you like it?"

I chuckled at her being a goof. "I think like isn't the right word, but I'm all for it. What happened to your dresses and cheongsams?"

My question caused Mom to sigh dejectedly. "Callie Ann, we need to talk. It's urgent."

"S-Sure, Mom. Anything for you." I reassured.

She gave a small smile in response before patting the space next to her on the couch. "Bless you. Have a seat."

I instantly complied and sat next to her before Mom intertwined our hands. "I have a lot to say, and all I ask is to let me say what's needed without interruption. Okay?"

"Okay. Did I do something wrong?" I asked confusedly.

Mom shook her head. "No, you didn't." She then took a deep breath. "First, I want to say once again that I'm elated to be back in your and Benjamin's lives. You made me extremely happy from the moment I reunited with you both. But at the same time, I've had moments where I felt sad, regretful, and inferior. It only dawned on me about a week ago when I was conversing with Jade that I realized something about myself concerning you and Benjamin."

Another pensive pause occurred, which made me profoundly uncomfortable.

"I have been a horrible mother despite giving birth to you and your brother, the two happiest days of my life. The reason being was being too tunnel-visioned by Joseph's passing to nurture and care for our children. Instead of revealing myself after Joseph and Okada died, I chose to hide like a damn coward, watching over you like some failed guardian angel. In reality, I was too afraid. It took all my willpower to reveal myself to Benjamin in Outworld, and I remembered my hands shaking violently when removing the cowl." Mom continued.

"I left you two alone for millennia to fend for yourselves, and you easily forgave and allowed me to stay here with you. While I was happier than ever, the feelings of guilt came back fiercer. There were days where I hoped you and Benjamin would tell me to take my things and leave. But you didn't, and the guilt has eaten away at me since then. I'm not deserving of your love and affection, Callie Ann."

Mom continued pouring her heart out to me, on the verge of tears. "After all that, I still decided to live solely for Joseph's memory despite that both our children are here loving and caring for me while asking for my wisdom. I abandoned you two for nearly the entirety of your lives and have never done anything to show how much I love and adore you."

That was the breaking point as Mom squeezed my hand tenderly, the waterworks on both sides flowing violently.

"I'm so sorry, Callie Ann..." She finished, ultimately breaking down.

I could've never imagined all the strife and turmoil our mother held within. I had a feeling she was guilty of doing that, but to think it was eating her alive this much. I pulled Mom in for a hug, both of us bawling our eyes out.

"Mom, I was always fine with you honoring Papa's memory, and I bet Benji felt the same way. But you leaving us is window dressing at this point because you're here with us. And now you have JJ, Sareena, and Skarlet too, not to mention your granddaughter, Dakini. You're here now, Mom. That's what matters. You could've left us for 30,000 years, and we'd still welcome you back into our lives with open arms. It's the least we can do." I comforted her while wiping away some of my tears.

Sniffling, Mom wiped some of her tears. "You really mean it?"

"Of course. I speak for Benji too when I say that we'll always forgive you. You're irreplaceable, Mom, and nothing will change that." I clarified.

Jeez, first JJ and now Mom. Next thing you know, Benji and I are going to have a heart to heart next.

Carefully, Mom sat up and cleaned her face. "Thank you, Callie Ann. You certainly know how to kill your old lady's doubts and fears. Even though Joseph preferred you, I will always be your biggest supporter. Which reminds me. Kenshi came by here yesterday, and he said that a Sergeant Michaels is requesting you to come back to Special Forces as a Drill Sergeant and Kombat Instructor. While I know you and Sonya's relationship is beyond rocky, no thanks to Jackson getting maimed, I did tell him that I would inform you."

The Sarge wants me to come back? I mean, Drill Sergeant is a higher rank than General, so I wouldn't be taking orders from Sonya. But I'm retired. Plus, the way Mom described it makes the offer sound extremely vague, and Kenshi probably kept it that way on purpose. Clever ploy on his part.

I hate it when the Sarge does that. However, it made me think about it more carefully. Reconciling with JJ had opened my eyes to her, Sareena, and Benji's marriage. There's a 100% chance Dakini's probably moving into the estate after we're done in Seido, and she needs a place to stay so she can grow under her parents' and Sareena's watch. I still have my villa in the U.S, and Lao is still training at the Wu-Shi. Now that I'm a Messenger, I can see him whenever I want.

That's when I made my mind up.

"I'll take it," I answered bluntly.

Mom raised an eyebrow. "Really? I would've never imagined you would accept the position knowing very little about it."

"Well, I thought about it this way. Dakini needs a place to stay, and all the rooms are full. Plus, if I leave, then Skarlet will too. That'll make JJ more comfortable in the long run. Besides, with Red gone, I feel like I'm third-wheeling in that marriage. JJ and Sareena need to bond more with Benji. It makes sense for me to go." I concluded.

"That's very mature of you, Callie Ann." Mom reassured me. "You know what? I'll go with you to California."

Now it was my turn to be surprised. "You'd rather come with me than stay here in China?"

Mom nodded in approval. "Sure. I always wanted to sightsee, and it would make for good bonding between the two of us. And I can help you take care of Skarlet. I am a Doctor. Once your work in Seido is done, we'll tell everyone of our intentions when you all come back."

I hugged her once again. I missed her so much, and after this conversation, I love her even more than before. "Thanks, Mom. You're the best."

"Though I may not agree with you, from this point forward, I live for my children of blood and marriage. Now, you said you were going to get your Sniper Rifle? Don't let me keep you." Mom said as she stood back up.

We stood up, and she hugged me one last time before kissing my forehead. "Go knock them dead, dear." She then headed back into her room.

I grabbed my Rifle and some bullets before conjuring another portal back to Seido, my mind clearer than when I first left.

When I arrived back in Seido, I sat on a bench to quickly clean my Sniper Rifle and did so while feeling something against my leg. I looked down and saw Hamlet with something in his mouth.

"Bark!" (This is the Resistance's uniform. Master Dakini had me get one while you were away)

"Oh, is this a Resistance uniform? Thanks, Hamlet. Saves me the trouble of killing a member and taking their uniform myself." I stroked his hair as he started wagging his tail in happiness. Eventually, I stopped, and he dashed off to find Dakini. I placed the uniform on the space next to me before continuing to clean my Sniper Rifle.

"Is now really the time to be cleaning your weapons, Callie?" a voice asked.

As I glanced upward, I saw JJ walking toward me. She must have just gotten up not too long ago.

"Good morning to you too, and I wasn't doing it very long. I was just cleaning before putting this uniform on, and then I'm going to kill some Seidan Guardsmen. The last few steps to trigger this civil war." I responded while finishing wiping off the firearm before slinging it over my shoulder and grabbing the uniform.

"I'm going to see if this uniform even fits. Hamlet got it for me, but I don't think Dakini knows my size." I said while walking to my tent, JJ behind me in tow. "What are your plans for today?" I asked my sister-in-law.

"I do not know... Maybe inquire Benjamin about his time in the Freedom Fighters before you joined," JJ answered.

"That's a good idea. Just a heads up. Benji didn't see a lot of battle until after Black Monday. That was the same time when I became General, and he became a Battle Medic," I informed her as we reached the middle ground of camp.

I stopped before turning around to face her. "One more thing."

"Yes?"

"You might wanna tell Dakini about your shady past. Even though your future self may have discussed it with her, it wouldn't be a bad idea to be careful," I told her.

JJ hesitated, and I could easily see it in her eyes. "I... I know I should. But I want her to have the best time with Benjamin and I as possible. I feel like telling her of my time as an assassin would make her think less of me."

Sighing lightly, I knew that was going to be JJ's reasoning for not telling Dakini of her dark past. Although I can't necessarily blame her. I can almost guarantee all of us in this camp have done something we're not proud of and never will be.

I came up and hugged my sister-in-law. "I understand, but your daughter comes from a time where she literally saw you and Benji die in front of her and barely escaped getting erased from that timeline entirely. Don't worry about Dakini, JJ. Mental fortitude is a Maddox Family trait, and she has that, more so than Benji and myself. Have faith in your kid, even if you haven't sired her yet."

"I'm more worried about myself," JJ said. "Reliving that nightmare has led to many sleepless nights."

That wasn't good. "Do either Benji or Saree know?"

JJ looked down, which told me all I needed to know. "Hey, you got this, sister," I said as I playfully punched her shoulder. "We'll talk later."

Needing to get going, I said my goodbyes before heading for my tent, JJ walking away to find her spouses. I nearly told her about my plan to take the position in America, but with what she just told me, it would be wise to wait until this conflict is over.

Before I got inside, another voice calls for me. "General! I'm glad I ran into you."

"What is it, Hotaru? I'm about to see if this Resistance uniform fits me."

"I was going to offer a female Seidan Guardsman uniform instead," he said before revealing the female uniform. "I have your size."

"I didn't know the Seidan Guard took on women."

"They didn't, not when you were around regularly. However, the last couple of Captains pushed hard for it."

"Well, I appreciate the gesture, Hotaru. If I wear this and start shooting people in the Resistance, they'll know something is up. A Resistance member, however, wouldn't bat an eye at using firearms. I'll keep it in case this uniform doesn't fit. Thanks, Captain."

"No problem, General," Hotaru says before walking back to Ryuji's house.

After disrobing, I put on the Resistance uniform to see if it fits. Much to my surprise, it did, though it was tight.

"Feels snug, but it'll do, I guess," I said to myself before leaving with my Rifle in my hand.

Making it to the center of the camp, Dakini and Hamlet approached. "Good to see the uniform fits. I just asked Hamlet to get you one and forgot to tell him your size. You're heading to find a perch?"

I slowly nodded, bewildered at her knowledge of terminology. "How do you know of that term?"

She giggled. "I snipe too, Auntie. Just not with a Rifle. I use a Bow and Arrow instead. I know of a spot where corrupt Seidan Guardsmen gather all the time. If you want, I can show it to you."

"Really? Then lead the way, but let's try and be discreet. The last thing we need is for us to get caught, and I have to come up with an excuse on the fly."

"Got it." Dakini turned to her dog. "Hamlet, go and scout for us."

"Bark!" (Yes, Master Dakini!)

"Follow me, Auntie," Dakini said as we both left the camp.

* * *

**Sareena's POV**

As much as I would love to return to Earthrealm soon, making conversation with Benny is certainly making up for our absence back home. We were both at a picnic table talking, but I could care less about the topic, so long as I got to drink in the aura of my loving husband. That's what made our union unique. We could talk about anything.

Everything about Benjamin drove me mad from his handsome features to his loving smile and his divine physique, which developed quite nicely, I might add. The most important takeaway is that he loves me for me. He never cared for my demonic origin, and for that, he'll have my eternal affection, and that goes for Jade as well, whom I also love so much.

It was then that I thought about how different yet similar we were as his wives, mainly when it came to the bedroom.

Hell, I'm blushing just thinking about it. Benjamin will be the first to admit that we're two contrasting lovers. I'm more of the aggressive type, while Jade is mellow and submissive. However, lately, I've seen that she isn't afraid to take charge when her need for Benjamin (Or me) grows into something lustful and passionate.

Perhaps that's something we can further explore down the road.

Speaking of, while we were talking, Jade walked up to us to most likely insert herself into the conversation. Meeting us with a loving smile of her own, she pecked us both and sat down next to me.

"Hello, lover." I greeted her.

She pecked me again. "Hello, Sareena." Jade then eyed our hubby flirtatiously. "And hello to you, Benji."

He smiled. "Hello, beloved. Sleep well, I take it?"

"Every day I wake up with you two is a good night's rest." She responded giddily before eying him again. "I have an inquiry about you."

"Oh, do you? I wonder what it is?"

"I as well. However, I'm looking forward to whatever question you have for him," I said as I leaned for a kiss on Jade's cheek.

"From the conversation I had with Callie Ann, I'm curious about your role in the Freedom Fighters," she voiced.

An excellent inquiry, Jade. I'm curious about this myself.

"Anything for you two," Benjamin answered, shifting in his seat. "Admittedly, my time in the Freedom Fighters was pretty bare bones when I first joined. The only person who knew about my family history was Jerrod. However, he didn't have the authority to make my life hell yet. Until Cal became General, I was just the Medic/Doctor of the army and never saw the battle."

"Was _she_ a part of the Freedom Fighters when you were Doctor?" Jade asked, venom laced in her tone after saying 'she.'

Both Benjamin and I knew who Jade was referring to, the same woman who nearly ended my life.

"Tanya and Rain wouldn't join until a little before Cal became a Scout. While I was a part of the army as its Doctor, that only meant that army men were top priority. That also meant that I had to get my own medical supplies."

"Where did you two stay at the time?" I inquired.

"In a small cottage Mother and Papa built after Jerrod murdered my relatives. They left when Mother was pregnant with me, and until our venture to Outworld, I never knew what their original home looked like. Turns out, my family owned an entire sector of Edenia for themselves. One of the great families of the realm next to Kitty's. A few years in, I was a Doctor, and Cal became a footsoldier."

"Yes. Callie has told myself and Dakini of Black Monday and the circumstances in which she earned the Freedom Fighter's respect, a rather dark day," Jade responded.

"Wait... What's Black Monday?" I asked, confused.

"Long story short, it was the day the Freedom Fighter's frontline soldiers were massacred by rebel forces after ignoring the orders from their Scout, Cal herself. She didn't earn the respect of her footsoldier peers as the first female Scout in all of Edenia's history because she was a woman. That was the case even after breaking the record for the fastest completion of the Survival Test. No future Scout has beaten it to this day. Their ignoring of her orders caused all but one soldier to die that day. Ryuji was the only survivor after faking his death. Cal shared some of her blood with him as they have the same type, and she carried him back to the camp on foot, blood all over her face and uniform." Benny explained. "From what she told me, that's what made the previous General recommend her for replacing him. And the rest is history."

That sounded horrible. Poor Ryuji. Now I see why he wanted to retire from leading the Resistance early. From what Callie told me, Darrius is very full of himself and probably found a way to exploit Ryuji's PTSD, causing his early departure.

"What happened after Callie became the new General?"

"She first had Ryuji take the Survival Test to see if he could become a Scout. He passed with flying colors. Next, Cal wanted me to be out in the field, thinking that I can do better as a frontline soldier. Therefore, I was promoted to Battle Medic."

"Was her claim truth?" Jade asked.

"Certainly. Fewer soldiers died when I was out in the field. Cal was more assertive as General after Black Monday. General Muraco was a great leader, but extremely passive, letting his Head Scout handle most of the actual work. Cal had let her Head Scout lead the Scouts as it was his primary job. She trained, advised, and gave orders to the footsoldiers. If we weren't battling, I was reverted to the army's Doctor like before. However, Cal's pull got me an actual Doctor's Office near the palace, and somehow a position being Jerrod and Sindel's advisor. After a year, she promoted Ryuji to Head Scout, probably the best I ever worked with. At that point, Rain and Tanya were part of the Freedom Fighters. The former Prince was as a Scout, and that became a footsoldier training to pass the Survival Test."

Incredible. I would've never imagined Callie did so much for her people. It's clear to me why Jade looked up to her, even if it was just her mystique. Whatever the case may be, I'm glad they patched their relationship for all our sakes, mainly Dakini.

"To think that your sister would do so much for you," Jade mentioned.

Benny nodded. "I owe her a lot, though she may say the same of me as I did fix and realign her spine after being nearly paralyzed by Goro two and a half years ago. We've saved each other many times over, whether in a metaphorical or literal sense. When the only family you have left is your little sister, you'll do anything to make sure she lives. But as you both know, Mother came back while Cal started seeing Lao and Skarlet. Later on, I married you two. Neither of us could've imagined our lives heading in this direction."

Jade and I smiled on reaction. "Neither have we, Benny, but we wouldn't want it any other way," I told him. "I speak for Jade when I say we're glad to have met you. We love you so much."

Benny reached over the table and kissed the bridge of my nose, doing the same to Jade.

"I support Callie's relationship with Kung Lao. She looks happier whenever he's around," Jade said before frowning. "I wish I could say the same for Skarlet. She hasn't done anything yet, but I don't trust her."

That is a good point. Jade should know after she and Skarlet grudgingly worked together, claiming the Blood Mage was similar to that of a loyal dog obeying her master. Though she hasn't attacked any of us yet, she very well could when we least expect it.

"Have faith in Skarlet, honey. We sent her to the Netherrealm to help lessen her craving for blood. By the time she's done, she may very well be a different person," Benny claimed.

"A fair point, Benny. I've met Malakai before. She knows a lot about Blood Magic. If anyone can cure Skarlet's affliction, it's her," I said. "Do you know how long it will take?"

He shook his head. "None of us do. Cal might have a better guess because she saw Skarlet off, but she left to go kill some Seidan Guardsmen. You'll have to wait until she comes back if you want to know."

I nodded in acceptance. "I'll exercise patience. But," I locked Benny's strong hands in mind. "I'm just glad that you're here with us, Benny. It would hurt Jade and me beyond recognition if you died on us." In a role reversal, I kissed his palm.

"Don't worry, Saree. I'm not going anywhere. Not without blessing you with a child, especially now that Dakini's here."

"And I will be here for you too, Sareena. Until death parts us all." Jade said before kissing me lovingly on the lips. My ears heat up fiercely.

"Bless you both. You two complete me. More so than you know. I hope to return the love and affection you both have shown me," I said as my cheeks heat up alongside my ears.

Jade looked around. "Benji, have you seen our daughter? I need to speak to her."

"I"m not sure." Our husband eyed her. "Is something wrong?"

She looked down. "It's past time I come clean with Dakini regarding my... former profession."

Benji and I frowned.

Jade has had trouble coming to grips about her employment under Shao Kahn. That ruthless tyrant and Shang Tsung didn't care who they belittled, tortured, or bullied, even amongst their own lackeys. I've noticed our wife hasn't slept well recently, possibly due to recurring nightmares. Benji told me Jade was abused in Shao Kahn's ranks, not to mention the physical, mental, and emotional torment Tanya and Skarlet practically inflicted on her.

Perhaps there's more to know than she's letting on.

"I'm... also worried what will happen to her when this is all over. Dakini may cease to exist, or her future might change," Jade continued, worry etched in her expression. "I'm sorry... You both must think I'm crazy."

Getting up from his seat, Benji brought Jade in for a hug while I hugged her from behind. "You're not, Jade. Any decent parent should worry about their child's safety. I do share your concerns." He then pulled away and kissed her. "But I think it is a good idea to confront your demons with our child. I promise Dakini will not think any less of you as a mother. Saree and I never did as our wife."

I kissed her cheek. "He's right, Jade. Don't let the past control your future."

* * *

Dakini's POV:

With Hamlet scouting ahead, Auntie and I traveled hidden from the public eye. She was right. If someone caught us, we'd have a lot of explaining to do, and the plan may fail. Luckily, I know the Seidan wilderness like the back of my hand, and the perch I'm taking Auntie to is accessed through the forest.

"Hey, Auntie?" I started another conversation.

She kept her eyes on the trail beside me. "Yes, kiddo?"

"How is your relationship with Uncle Lao?" I asked.

Auntie raised an eyebrow. "We're doing fine, steady as we can possibly be. It's been four months since we started seeing each other. I don't plan on leaving him if that's where you're going with this conversation."

"No, I didn't mean it that way. I haven't met him in this timeline, so I don't know how close you two are yet is all. But from what you just told me, I have nothing to worry about. I assume you can say the same about Aunt Red too?"

"To an extent. Before Benji and I came back here, we reached the next stage in our relationship. I haven't done anything to warrant any mistrust. At least, I don't think I did anything of the sort," Auntie clarified.

Even though I've known everyone for a few days, I need to remind myself that I met them all at the beginning of their new lives. It's certainly a far cry from them all in the future.

From where I came from, Mama and Dad are dead, Auntie became bitter but still loving, and Aunt Red and Uncle Lao were around me always. The person who I think changed least was Nanna. She is still logistic and realistic but goofy as well despite the bleakness of the situation.

"Kiddo? What are you thinking about?" Auntie snapped me out of my reverie as we continued traversing the forest.

"Nothing important," I lied, hoping she bought it. "We're almost there."

Continuing to bypass society's barriers, we finally made it to the perch, a hilltop overlooking the center of Seido. Anyone who sat here with the correct tools can see every nook and cranny of the liveliest part of the realm.

Auntie took a moment to analyze her surroundings. "This is a perfect spot. How come I never found this 1000 years ago?"

"It's extremely off the beaten path. Citizens told me that only the most hardened of Seidan Guardsmen can traverse the forests, and even then, some are still barred. But I am no Seidan Guardsman, so those rules don't apply to me," I explained. "I'm glad you like it, Auntie."

"Not a problem, kiddo," she said while taking her Sniper Rifle off her shoulder to plant on the ground.

Laying down on her stomach, Auntie readjusted her rifle before looking down the scope, "I'll take it from here. You should head back to camp and find your mom. I think she wants to talk to you."

I nodded but asked, "Do you want Hamlet to stay and watch your back?"

She thought about my offer before saying, "I appreciate the offer, but I think Hamlet should stay with you. Besides, the mark won't be here for a while, and I don't want to bore him since I have to do the spotting too."

I started to head back to camp, but another question about this whole thing burned inside my mind. "I'm sorry, Auntie, but I have one more question."

Auntie looked at me and smiled. "Fire away."

"Thanks. How do you know this part of the plan will work? I do not doubt you as there's clearly a method to the madness we're creating. But is a civil war really the right choice in the end?"

"I understand your skepticism, Dakini," Auntie used my real name as she stood up. "Sure, we can avoid this whole civil war plan and do things diplomatically, but that can take years, if not decades. None of us have that kind of time or patience, especially since you're here. Also add to the fact that Sareena's wishes of being a mother, and you having an actual childhood three. Know anything about Roman Literature?"

I shook my head.

"Understandable. Well, a Roman writer named Vegetius had a saying. 'Si vis pacem, para bellum.' It means that if you want peace, prepare for war. As much as I've grown to hate war after everything that supposedly happened to me in the future and Black Monday, the fastest way to end a conflict is to make war about it. Plus, the people of Seido are smart, if not one-track-minded. The moment they realize a fight is occurring, they immediately run inside their homes. Seido has the lowest civilian mortality rate out of every realm in existence."

Auntie then gave me a reassuring smirk. "Don't worry, kiddo. I know what I'm doing."

Seeing Auntie like this is surreal. She broke down everything so well and casually that it's almost scary. In my time, she was always strict and stern when it came to war intelligence. Here, Auntie seemed very calm and collected, probably because she trusts me deeply to share this information. I absorbed her words and can now place my faith in her. I feel like since meeting them all, giant weights are being lifted from my soldiers one by one.

Accepting her methods, I nodded.

"Wonderful. We'll talk later. And don't forget to talk to your mom. It's imperative," Auntie said as she looked down her scope to handle her business.

After Hamlet and I left, I couldn't shake the feeling that the conversation between Mama and I would be emotional.

Walking back to camp, I saw Dad conversing with Mama and Miss Sareena. It looked as though Mama was being consoled. I wonder what that's all about, though it may have something to do with what Auntie told me.

Cautiously, I approached them. "What's going on?"

All three saw me approaching before Dad spoke up. "Welcome back, Dakini. I take it you were with Cal?'

"Yes, Dad. I led her to a perch spot to easily scope out Seido's heartland and put her plan in motion. She's surveying the area as we speak. It won't be long before this commences," I told him.

He nodded. "Sounds prudent."

My eyes glanced at Mama, who was being calmed by Miss Sareena. "Did I miss something?"

"Catching up on a few things. Your mother and Saree were curious about my time as a frontline soldier and Battle Medic during our enlistment in Edenia's armies." He followed my gaze to them. "Also... your mother would like to talk to you."

"Auntie said the same thing. Do you know what it is?" I asked.

Dad put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, but it's not my place. You'll be better off letting your mother tell you. Regardless of what happens after your conversation, know that Saree and I don't think any differently of her. Understand?"

I nodded. "Yes, Dad."

Afterward, Mama and Miss Sareena came up to us. I can see in her eyes that she's nervous, if not downright apprehensive. This must be something that happened before I arrived here in this timeline.

"Mama... what's wrong?" I asked her.

She sighed. "Come, we need to talk in private."

I gulped silently as she led me away out of earshot from Dad and Miss Sareena as we walked back to Ground Zero. Neither of us said a word during the trek, a way for her to gather her thoughts. We sat down at the deck together as I made sure to sit close to her.

"Do you know why I brought you here?" Mama asked me.

Honestly, I don't know what to expect, so I shook my head.

"Everyone mostly has told you about their past exploits in this timeline... except for me," she began. "Dakini, before I died in the future, what did you think of me?"

"You were very kind, supportive, and nurturing as a mother. Loved Dad and Miss Sareena equally though never quite got along with Auntie Callie. Lastly, mostly everyone admired your spirit and valor even in the most uncertain of times."

She nodded. "The disagreements between Callie and I nearly drove a wedge too large for us to fix, a regret we both share after you revealed our tension to us. Did I ever tell you what I used to do?"

I shook my head again. Now I'm really starting to get scared. "All you really told me is that you used to work for Shao Kahn."

Mama averted her eyes from mine. "As I feared. Because of that, it's time you knew the truth about my former life... as an assassin."

What?

* * *

**Flashback: Jade's POV**

_Shao Kahn had dubbed me his most efficient and deadly assassin when I began serving him. The most prominent threats to his rule were given to me for elimination. He trusted no one other than me to get the job done, not even Kitana._

_Every mission I embarked on, I came back successful, but not without my own afflictions. My back was decorated with many scars, guards of all kinds looking to claim the hefty bounty placed on my head either by capture or killed on sight. The others were wanted killers as well, but not to the extent of my reputation. People likened me to a shadow concealed in the night where the majority of my work was done._

_After I met your aunt and father in the first tournament, Shao Kahn was furious at Shang Tsung's failure to eliminate Raiden's forces, including mine._

_The Emperor spared him, much to our disappointment before ordering myself, Kitana, Tanya, and Skarlet to infiltrate an Outworld village. They refused to pay any more taxes in support of his armies and the next tournament. I already had doubts about my allegiance within his court._

_This mission would prove to be my breaking point._

_Flames engulfed the entire village, the smell of cinder and brimstone filling the air. We were ordered to execute anyone refusing to hand over their money. Tanya chomped at the bit to cause mayhem, the same being said for Skarlet. I couldn't read Kitana's thoughts, her emotionless expression hard to decipher._

_While traveling, I kept to myself the whole time, not uttering one word while contemplating my decisions. Your father was unlike any man I had ever encountered and made me question my motives. He made me want to change and break away from that hellish life. Shang Tsung took note of my silence but did not speak to me._

_Baraka and his tarkatan army had slaughtered numerous villagers before we came in to inspect the wreckage. I can still see blood littering the walkways and painting the homes. The warriors living there proved to be no match. However, I chose not to murder any of them._

_Then, I heard a scream._

_Moving quickly, I entered a small home and saw a horrible sight. On the floor was a woman holding her daughter in desperation in the corner of the room. Tanya was there, ready to end their lives, a sickening grin on her features. The two looked like us as far as appearances were concerned, meaning they must have been Edenian refugees._

_"I beg you! I'm not afraid of dying, but please spare my child! Have mercy!" the mother pleaded, tears running down her cheeks._

_Towering over them, Tanya obtained her Kobu-Jutsu. "Silence! You both die now!"_

_She raised her weapons and drove them straight for the woman's head. I stepped in and blocked them with my staff. I may have been an assassin, but I refused to be a bystander in the murder of a child. That is where I drew the line._

_Tanya glared enormously at me. "What the hell are you doing, wench?"_

_"Stop this madness, Tanya! The child has nothing to do with this!" I yelled at her, matching her anger._

_"Shao Kahn ordered the execution of everyone in this village!" she retorted._

_"Only to those who refuse to pay their taxes! This family has already paid! Let them go!" I ordered._

_Instead of heeding me, Tanya managed to free herself and shoved me aside. "That's why you're weak, Jade! Too compassionate!" She went back to the petrified family. "Now, where were we?"_

_In desperation, I threw my boomerang and clipped Tanya's ankle, her howl of pain echoing through the village. With haste, I grabbed the mother by her free arm as she carried her child. We made it to the outskirts of a vast forest._

_"I will only say this once. Leave this place and never return. Go to the heart of this forest. Under no circumstance do you look back or stop. You'll find a river there flowing to the city of Lei Chen. Go south, and you'll find refuge there," I instructed them._

_The mother bawled as she held her child close. "May the Gods bless you for your act of mercy!"_

_She ran away into the direction of the path I told her to take. There were beasts within the vegetation, but most were sleeping at this time. However, visibility would be problematic due to the night growing darker._

_Heading back into the village, I saw that the others were waiting for me. Out of nowhere, I felt a sharp kick to my head, courtesy of Tanya, who was vividly incensed._

_"You backstabbing harlot!" she screamed at me as I got back up, blood oozing from a wound in the back of my head. "I should kill you for letting them go free!"_

_I took out my staff again. "You're more than welcomed to try."_

_"Enough!" Shang Tsung teleported in between us before eyeing me. "Tanya has informed me of your actions tonight. What do you have to say for yourself?"_

_"Nothing, sorcerer..." I said with little emotion._

_Kitana did nothing to defend me, not that I expected her to. Skarlet smiled underneath her mask, hoping that I will be punished for my insubordination. Tanya, still angry, had both her palms lit on fire, seething all the while._

_Shang Tsung glowered down at me like I was a mere child. "The Emperor will devise a suitable punishment for you when we return."_

_I didn't fear him despite his powers of sorcery. Shao Kahn was a different story. He struck fear in my heart though valuing my skills more than anyone in his court. Yet, I was powerless to object to what I knew would be an unpleasant verbal lashing._

_Little did I know, my nightmare would grow worse._

* * *

**End Flashback:**

"He constantly had me beaten either by his guards or Tanya and Skarlet themselves. Adding to my humiliation, Kitana chastised me because of my affections for your father," Mama said. "It dragged on the entire two years before the second tournament. Never had I felt so helpless to defend myself. I hope by telling you all this that you won't think any less of me and understand why I love your father and Sareena the way I do. I never wanted to be an assassin, but had no choice if I didn't want to be executed in front of all of Outworld."

I sat in horror at all the things my mother went through. Shao Kahn was a vile man, and Shang Tsung wasn't any better in their treatment against her. I felt stronger hate for Tanya, though I'm not sure what to think about Skarlet now, knowing this information.

Instantly, I hugged her. "Mama, I will never degrade you for something out of your control. Dad and Miss Sareena don't either. You're here with us and away from that life. We all love you, especially me, as your child."

Tears welled in her eyes before she hugged me back, letting go of all the pain and misery she endured. Auntie and Dad aren't the only survivors in our family.

Reluctantly, we pulled away. "Dakini, can I tell you something else?"

"Anything, Mama," I said.

"I thought about your request for wanting a sibling. I'll speak with your father about it after Sareena gives birth first," she told me. "I can't promise you that he'll accept, but I can at least put the bug in his ear since there is the possibility I could have twins."

I smiled. "Thank you, Mama. I think after all of this is done, we should do more mother/daughter activities together."

**Callie's POV:**

"At last, the hunted reveals himself. My legs were starting to fall asleep."

I know it's been a while since I've done some sniping if I'm complaining about my legs after only an hour. The Guardsman has finally arrived at his meeting spot. They're always in the center of town, making shady deals with Resistance members. In the stalking location, a Commander of the Seidan Guard conducted their business, his plug a high up in the Resistance as well. It's a cirque de solei of high ranking officers.

Like torrential rain, they will fall hard.

It's a matter of waiting for when they're close enough. I can't hear them obviously, but with the scope, I can read lips, something about this being their last meeting in that one spot. Paranoia was growing on both sides, the Resistance member said. I chuckled; the Resistance will be paranoid, alright.

I took a deep breath, activate Hawkeye as the world around me slowed to a crawl as my vision brightened. I could hear my heartbeat as I pulled the trigger and watch the bullet fly to the first victim before shifting the barrel at the other and wait.

*SPLASH*

*BOOM*

The hit was done.

All that's left to do is quickly remove this uniform off my person and plant it near the corpses. I quickly undressed and put on my regular clothes before summoning a portal not too close or too far. I dumped the uniform in the designated spot before slinging the rifle back over my shoulder and headed back to camp. When I arrived there, the sun was starting to set.

Hotaru, upon noticing my return, walked up to me. "I assume the death of one of the Commander's was your doing?"

I nodded, though somewhat bewildered. "Wasn't expecting the death to spread so fast."

"You killed a Commander, General, and underestimate the speed at which the word spreads concerning the death of a High Ranking member of the Guard. It also helped that you killed the High Up in the Resistance as well. Word around the realm says that officer you killed was Darrius's second in command."

My eyes widened at the fact. "Sometimes, I'm blessed with Divine Luck, Captain. I guess that offing him was the right call after all."

"Yes, now the Guard is begging me to lead an assault on the Resistance HQ since I revealed to them that I know where the hideout is."

"What did you tell them?"

"We head out in two days. That assassination worked wonders, as expected of someone of your status. Is that enough time for you and everyone here?"

"More than enough. Hell, some might want to do it sooner, but I'll trust your judgment."

Hotaru bowed. "My thanks, General. I will see you in two days then."

After saying his goodbyes, he left the camp. I went to my tent, put my Sniper Rifle on the floor, and returned to see Dakini and JJ walking from Ground Zero. That must mean my sister told her daughter about her criminal past.

Good. Parenting should be more comfortable on JJ from now on.

However, I needed to tell someone about my eventual leaving but don't want to tell Benji yet. I walked up to them. They both approached me halfway with smiles on their faces. I also noticed how JJ's eyes were a little puffy. Must have been very emotional to come forward.

"Well, it looks like someone did some bonding." I assumed as we all met up.

Dakini hugged her mother from the side tightly. "We most certainly did," she responded to me.

I gave a small smile. "That's good to hear, kiddo. Let me speak with your mom for a moment."

She nodded. "Ok, Auntie. I'll see you both later."

"Uh, huh. Oh, and the hit went better than I expected. The Seidan Guard is planning on attacking Resistance HQ in two days. Spread the word around camp while you're at it." I politely requested.

"I will. See you later, Auntie," Dakini said as she hugged me quickly.

As JJ and I watched her disappear into Benji and Sareena's tent, I stare back at my sister-in-law.

"I have something to tell you. Huh? You do?" We say at the same time.

Jeez. I know we're similar, but this is getting ridiculous.

"Let's talk at my hut, JJ," I suggested.

She agreed as we both head for my hut. When sat across from each other and much like the night we reconciled, JJ placed her palms above mine as I softly clutched them.

"May I go first, JJ?" I asked.

She smiled. "By all means, sister."

"Thanks. When I went back to the Trainer's Estate to get my Sniper Rifle to perform the hit, I had a rather tearful conversation with Mom."

"I honestly can't imagine you crying, Callie."

"Edenian waterfalls, I promise you," I joked lightly, which earned a laugh. "Mom informed me that Kenshi came by and relayed a message from the Sergeant of Special Forces. He wants me to come back to be the Drill Sergeant. I have no idea what I'll be doing. After our tear-jerking conversation, I realized it may be best to not take up space in the Trainer's Estate with Dakini eventually moving in when this finally ends. After we're done in Seido, Mom and I will be leaving China and will travel to California."

JJ's expression was surprisingly one of shock, almost like she had gotten gut-punched. "But... Dakini would be heartbroken if you were to leave. And... we were making so much progress."

I took a deep breath. "I'm sure she will, JJ. This decision is not because of the earlier problems we had because I don't hate you. And I'm well aware of the significant progress we've made in repairing our relationship. I personally believe this is the best option for me. Plus, if I go, then Red will go too as I know you hate her guts."

"That may be true, but I was more than willing to put that aside." JJ then squeezed my hands in sadness. "I want you to stay, especially after saving our sisterhood."

"Hey, hey. This is not goodbye. Even though I'm leaving, I will always love you, watch over you, and continue to work my ass off to ensure we're on the same page into the future," I said clearly.

JJ started to choke up. "You... You love me?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" I answered confidently but quietly. "You know how much I love you?"

She shook her head. "How much?"

"So much that I decided to tell you this first. Benji doesn't know about my decision yet," I revealed to her.

JJ's eyes widened, a tear falling down her cheek. I chuckled a little before sniffing.

"You told me first?" She couldn't even voice the entire sentence before I brought her in for a deep hug.

I rubbed on her back as a couple of silent tears left my eyes. I heard JJ letting the waterworks out as I continued deepening our embrace. I stroked her hair softly as she pulled away from me. "D- Do you plan on telling him?"

"When we get back to Earthrealm. Don't say a word, ok?" I requested.

"My lips are sealed," she swore.

"Good. Now," I said as I wiped her tears away. "What is it you wish to tell me?"

JJ reluctantly separated from me, our hands still being locked together. She then told me what she revealed to Dakini at Ground Zero. Needless to say, I was amazed and concerned, partly because there might still be a bounty on JJ's head for all those murders she committed. However, I'm relieved she didn't murder any innocents, including that mother and child she saved from Tanya. Another thing was that Skarlet had a hand with Tanya in abusing my sister. Whether she's a lover or not, Skarlet will eventually answer for that.

"Recently, before Sareena and I came to Seido, I had Miss Mai perform a fertility test on me, the results surprising but exciting nonetheless," JJ began. "If Benji were to impregnate me... I may give birth to twins, whether of the same gender or fraternal. I was hesitant to be a mother at first. But after meeting Dakini, and reconciling with you, I feel the most confident I've ever been in my entire life." She hugged me again. "Thank you so much, sister."

"It's nothing, JJ. I'd do near anything for you. If our reconciliation gave you this much confidence, then I'm excited to see where our sisterhood takes us."

"So do I," JJ stated before we stand. She gave me another hug. "I love you, Callie."

"I love you too, little sis," I responded.

"Stop that. You're going to make me cry again," JJ admitted in laughter.

"Please don't. I don't need Sareena and Benji interrogating tomorrow as to why your eyes stay red." I quipped. "You should head back to your hut. The others must be worried about you."

"I will. Thank you for telling me about your decision. I assure you that I won't tell a soul. Goodnight," my sister said before hugging me one last time.

I managed to sneak a kiss on her cheek. "G'night, JJ," I replied as she departed.

Sitting back down after a rather emotional day, fatigue finally caught up to me as I yawned. I laid down on the bedroll, ready to fall asleep but hear another voice just as I got comfortable.

"Is there room for one more?" the voice shyly inquired.

Only one person speaks like that. I jolted up at the entrance of the hut, and I see her.

Skarlet.

"Red?" I asked, making sure she wasn't a hallucination.

"My sweet Callie Ann," she cooed before getting on her knees to crawl toward me slowly. "I missed you dearly."

"By the Gods. I missed you too, Skarlet," I finished as she finally stopped moving, our faces so close, we felt each others' breath.

"I'm glad." Skarlet caressed my face. "You never escaped my thoughts while I was in the Netherrealm." She then straddled me.

"Red, you know we can't-"

She placed her finger on my lips, eyeing me seductively. "I know. The Captain told me everything. I will wait for you, beloved, but not for too long. Eventually, I'll reap the reward you promised me."

"Good. I can't wait very long, either. I can't wait for it to happen, Red. Three more days, and you can ravage me all you want."

Skarlet gasped silently. "Is that a promise, my beloved?"

I pulled her mask down before a long-overdue kiss on the lips. She immediately coiled her arms over my shoulders as she effortlessly melded into my embrace. When we separated, I licked her cheek.

"A solemn vow, Skarlet. Don't you ever forget it."

"Never," she said, her breathing erratic.

"Good. Come snuggle with me."

"At once, my love."

* * *

**A/N: And that's the go home chapter of Arc III!**

**Sorry this took so long. I was busy ending hiatuses and reuploading stories. This Arc was very short, but it's also the only original in this story as from Arc IV onward, we're basing off the games. I enjoyed writing for it, and I hope you all are having fun reading it.**

**Did you enjoy the chapter? Did you not? Let me know with a Review and or a PM.**

**While you're at it, go check out my Profile and give my other stories a shot. I recommend my new SC story, my reupload of Through the Eyes of a Mercenary, or my recently revived FE Support story starring Wesley? Also, check out my editor, alwaysdoubted's page. I recommend Fractured Trust. Alright, enough plugging. Hopefully, I'll get the Arc finale up soon so we can move on with the show.**

**Later.**

**Currently listening to: Where or When by Lucky Thompson.**


	35. Arc 3 Finale: Para Bellum

**A/N: Here we are, the Arc III finale.**

**I felt like I should've been here earlier, but I re-uploaded some old stories and restarted another one. Plus, there were breaks in between each. Jeez, I cut back on my Skullgirls story to upload this one more, but it only ended with me being slightly pushed away. Whatever. What matters is that we're at the end now. I'll save the rest of what I have to say at the end, so I'll see you there.**

**Currently listening to: Fake Names (Instrumental) by Madlib & Freddie Gibbs**

* * *

**The Realm of Order; 10:00 A.M.: Twenty-Seven Days before the events of MK III take place.**

**Callie's POV:**

Skarlet arriving and snuggling with me was perfect timing. During this Campaign, I mended and improved my familial bonds with JJ and Dakini. While there's nothing wrong with my relationship with Skarlet, our loving bond can undoubtedly be improved.

This is the first time I woke up before Skarlet, and I had the chance to watch her while she slept. I don't know what it was like in Hell, but here? She looked so peaceful, comfortable. Gone was the revealing battle outfit when I earned her affections, wearing a more modest dress. It seemed Arabic though still red in color. However, when I saw her last night, she had a unique looking hat with goggles. Now, it was off her head, her hair flowing down past her shoulders.

She looked lovely as I found myself stroking the scarlet tresses while she slept, kissing her forehead softly. My subtle motions finally stirred Skarlet awake, and upon seeing me, she smiled before pecking my lips.

"Good morning, beloved. I never slept so well before today," Skarlet greeted before cuddling closer to me.

"That's good to hear, Red," I replied. "Staying with Malakai was that bad?"

"No, the sleeping arrangements weren't bad. The training, much like the location, was Hell. I've never been more stressed learning something apparently so simple. But the training bore its fruit as I no longer need to absorb blood for survival. In doing so, I've become more attuned with my powers. Now I can prove myself as a woman worthy of your love."

I never understood why she felt the need for that. "Red, you have nothing to prove. I love you, and always will. Isn't that enough?"

"I know you do, and it makes me happy that you do. But it goes deeper than you think," she insisted.

That confused me. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it, dearest. Since we've met, you have made me see how little my own adopted father cared for me. What you've shown me is what a loving relationship should be. Despite nearly killing you multiple times, you saw me as redeemable and opted to give me a chance. You even pushed your brother to accept me. And finally, you led me to the person who had a large hand in fixing my problem. You may not believe so, but I owe you everything. And I want to show you how far I'm willing to go to prove my point. I just want to make you happy, Callie Ann."

"Wow, Red. I didn't think it would run so deep. But I assure you that your presence here has made me elated, more so than you think. The fact that you're here with me as opposed to staying in Hell with Malakai makes me happy," I responded.

Skarlet squeezed me tenderly as her eyes widened. "Perish the thought of me being unfaithful. I will stand by your side for the rest of our days and will enjoy your company with each passing day."

I stroked her hair but quickly recalled the conversation I had with JJ last night. More importantly and regrettably, her abuse at the hands of Tanya and Skarlet in Outworld for who knows how long.

Skarlet picked up on my expression. "What is the matter?"

"Red... Why do you hate Jade so much?" I asked her bluntly.

"As of right now, I do not have any reason to hate her."

"How about when you two were part of Shao Kahn's court?"

"I... I... If you wished for me to feel guilty, beloved, then you've succeeded and then some. I simply judged her based on her origins and because I craved Shao Kahn's approval. Even though she may not favor me, I swear I will do that no longer. I'm not in the position to continue that behavior considering I'm a turncoat as well. In hindsight, I do not miss those days, and would not go back to them if given the opportunity. I have it too good now. You are evidence of this."

Had it been anyone else, I wouldn't believe them. However, Skarlet, all throughout her life, had craved love and attention. She bullied JJ to try and get Shao Kahn's, to no effect. Admittedly, she tried to get the wrong person's attention but is now reformed. I will see to it. Added to that, I don't want the progress JJ and I worked so hard to achieve spiral down the drain.

"Can you apologize to her then?" I requested. "Whether or not she accepts, it will make me feel better."

She nodded before kissing my lips. "In my defense, it was Tanya who did most of the torture and bullying since Shao Kahn knew of their shared hatred. But for you, I will do anything. Come,"

Skarlet reluctantly let go of me to stand up. After dressing myself, we both left our tent. Outside, we see Jade and Dakini speaking with each other. No sign of my brother or Sareena, who are both probably still asleep. Upon seeing us, they met us halfway, Jade wary at the sight of Skarlet before she shielded Dakini.

Upon seeing Dakini, Skarlet smiled. "My... Who is this, beloved?"

"That, Red, is my niece, Dakini. Kiddo, this is Skarlet or Red, as I normally call her."

Skarlet looked at me bewildered. "Niece? Your brother got Jade pregnant that quickly?"

Dakini shook her head. "No, Aunt Red. I'm from the future."

My beloved's eyes widened when she called her Aunt Red. "Aunt? We're-"

"Married?" my niece interjected. "Yes, and you two looked so happy together along with Uncle Lao."

"Little one, you have no idea how happy you have made me," she said before turning to me for a tight hug. "We are to be wed. I'm so elated."

She quickly let go of me before eyeing Jade, who carried a skeptical look. "Jade... I have an apology to make." Skarlet began again.

Without hesitating, Jade turned to her daughter. "Go wake your father and surrogate mother."

Dakini instantly complied as she left us alone. Jade probably didn't want her around for this discussion for obvious reasons, which was a good idea.

Crossing her arms, Jade's attention focused back on Skarlet. "Humor me."

"I realized during our time in Shao Kahn's court that I treated you poorly in a vain attempt to win the love of someone who harbored feelings for an abomination. If I realized this sooner, I wouldn't have done any of that. For that, I'm sincerely sorry," Skarlet apologized, a blush appearing over her face due to embarrassment. "But I cannot say the same for-"

I immediately stopped my beloved. "Don't say that name."

"It alright, Callie," Jade replied. "We're eventually going to cross paths again before it's all said and done. Tanya is probably training for our rematch as we speak."

"I may not have your forgiveness now, but I hope to earn it in the future," Skarlet continued. "We're fighting on the same side but are both turncoats to Shao Kahn's eyes. If I don't have to fight you, I won't. That I promise you."

Jade said nothing, processing all that my lover had to say before nodding in agreement. "You're right. You do not have my forgiveness at the moment. However, if you are truthful in what you say, you will most certainly earn it later. But I do thank you for your genuine apology."

"The training I've undergone to cure my affliction allowed me to cleanse my mental psyche and attitude. I have a much clearer head and feel multiple times better than when I was still afflicted. That I will prove to you as well in due time."

"See that you do. Hopefully, you'll aid us in this coming battle," Jade turned around. "Like everyone else, I'm ready to go home and spend more time with my family."

When my sister in law was out of earshot, I wrapped an arm around Skarlet. "She actually took it better than I thought. This will take time, sweetie. Trust me, after the verbal fight JJ and I had here, it's worth it in the end."

Skarlet kissed my cheek. "Of course. Although I am curious about her daughter."

"Oh, Dakini. Let's talk about it back in our hut."

"Ok, beloved."

We headed back to our hut and sat down, Skarlet leaning on me as she intertwined our hands.

"Dakini comes from 300 years in the future where Onaga came back from the dead and doomed all of reality by merging everything into one realm, and eventually himself. A couple of deities conspired to send her to another timeline before she was merged with him. This timeline ended up being chosen. In her time, Benji and Jade, her parents, if you didn't know by now, are dead. That left just me, you, Lao, Sareena, and Mom to raise her. Dakini was granted Nightwolf's powers so she can battle alongside us in her time."

"How long has she been here?" Skarlet asked me.

"A year as of a couple of days ago. After this whole mess is over, Dakini will be moving in the Estate."

"I know the Trainer's Estate has a lot of space, but I doubt she'll fit in with everyone."

"Normally, you'll be right, Red. But you, me, and Mom are moving to California after this is over. I've accepted a new job at Special Forces, so I'm leaving China. Don't tell Benji or anyone else. Only you and Jade know of this."

"My lips are sealed, dearest," she promised. "My, my. I'm learning so much since I came back to you."

I wrapped my arms around Skarlet's waist and laid my head on her shoulder before kissing her cheek, the action making her blush. "I'm just happy you're here with me. I missed you so much."

She placed her hand atop of mine. "And I missed you."

Skarlet leaned in to kiss my chin. I responded by attempting to peck her lips, but she refused to let it end with that. She pounced on me, her tongue slithering inside my mouth, hungry and rough moans escaping her as she pinned me down. She then used her hand to stroke my hair before ceasing her assault on my lips.

It also didn't help that I wasn't resisting at all. If she wanted to fuck then and there, I wouldn't have complained.

However, we were interrupted by Hotaru's voice outside my hut. "General? Are you in there? It is urgent!"

"Commander? What is it?" I said as Skarlet got off me as soon as she heard his voice.

Either he didn't hear us making out or didn't care. Hopefully, he doesn't bring it up.

Hotaru came in with a piece of paper in hand. "I was making the rounds with what little remained of the genuine Guard, and one of our couriers handed me this letter. It's from Darrius."

My eyes widened. "What!?" I snatched the letter from Hotaru's hand and began reading. _"Commander Hotaru, this is the leader of the Resistance, Darrius. I know that it was you who killed my second in command as well as one of your Co-Commanders. I have underestimated you, my adversary, as you knew he was a corrupt Guardsman. However, I will not stand for you killing my most trusted member. Therefore, I have stolen the Declaration of Order!?"_

I was furious. "He stole the Declaration of Order!?"

"Keep reading, General."

_"I currently have it in Resistance HQ, although I haven't alerted the public yet. I will give the Declaration of Order back to the Government if and when you, all uncorrupt Guardsman, and the previous Captain of the Resistance, Ryuji Qazi surrender yourselves to the Resistance. On top of giving me complete control of the Seidan Guard. You have three days to comply with my demands. Think hard. Captain Darrius,"_ I recited the letter.

This was not good.

"Gather everyone in the camp," I commanded.

"Yes, General," Hotaru said as he exited the hut.

I rubbed my temples, a headache starting to form due to a combination of how effective the hit was, and how corrupt the Guard actually is. "Maybe we'll be heading back to Earthrealm earlier than expected. Come on, Skar. We gotta talk with everyone."

"Yes, my love," she said as we left our hut and went into Ryuji's with everyone else inside.

Hotaru relayed the contents of the letter to everyone else; the following reactions not surprising. Most showed concern while others weren't as much, seeing as this accelerated our chances of going home early.

"I thought you said the Declaration of Order was under lock and key, Hotaru? How did the Resistance come across it?" Benji asked.

"I'm afraid that in addition to the corrupted Guardsmen, there were some who were moles for the Resistance. Upon further inspection, when I became the Head Commander, they were already high ranking officials. There was little I could do at that point."

"The corruption was that deep. It's shocking how much influence Darrius has built since taking over the Resistance," Dakini brought up. "What happens if he reveals to the public that he has the Declaration of Order?"

"Order would disappear, and Chaos in any and every form would quickly absorb the public's psyche. Seido would become the next replica of Chaosrealm," Hotaru answered.

Everyone in the hut shuddered at that horrifying thought.

"But why did he ask for my head as well as yours, Hotaru?" Ryuji asked.

"Most likely because he determined you were working for the Guard and knows I'm against him. However, Darrius is unaware of everyone else. It's also plausible that Darrius believes I'm with the Guard, and by extension, you are too." I made an educated guess. "But that must mean he thinks I'm staying here if my guess is correct."

"In granting him control of the Resistance, and with us dead, he'll have you under his control to do as he pleases. No doubt that wasn't his original plan. Darrius wanted the Seidan Guard wiped off the map completely, allowing the Resistance to take over the Realm of Order before spreading its influence across other realms. He personally told me."

I'm offended by Darrius' bold claims. Even though the chance of this not being true is slim, I'm not a damn puppet, and Darrius sure as hell isn't Gepetto.

"What are we going to do?" Sareena asked, worried for obvious reasons. "Are we following through with the plan?"

"That's not the wisest idea. If we attack, Darrius might destroy the Declaration of Order, which would be worse than revealing to the public he has it," Hotaru responded. "Perhaps we can play his ego against him."

"How, Commander?" Benji asked.

"To Darrius, there is only one way this ends. With Ryuji, myself and my circle dead, and with him having control of every military force in Seido. The Declaration of Order is his bargaining chip. Darrius may not realize, it but he falls under the same systematic behavior the people of Seido did all those millennia ago. Also, he assumes that since I'm a Seidan, I have no choice but to comply because the Declaration is the Bible to a Christian. With that mentality, then-"

"No one is guarding the Document, because Darrius anticipates that he already won. But he didn't think that Cal brought help, on top of the fact that you broke away from the old way of thinking. No one here is a full-blooded Seidan, so no one thinks that way anymore," Benji finished his statement.

"Exactly. And he won't destroy it because he still thinks the Declaration of Order is gospel."

"So we shouldn't shaft the plan; instead, modify it. And I think I know exactly how we can do that," I spoke up. "Does the Guard know about this?"

"Only the circle."

"Ok, we're going to split up into two groups. One will sneak into Resistance HQ to take back the Declaration of Order. The other will scout the perimeter around Resistance HQ and Seidan Guard HQ to prevent anyone from escaping. Hotaru, do you still want the corrupt Guardsmen dead?" He nodded. "After we steal the Document, you lure the Corrupt to attack the Resistance. We'll give you the doc, and will be out of Seido by morning. Any objections?" I asked the group.

They all shook their heads, meaning our adjusted plan is a go.

"Who's in which group? And who's leading them?" Dakini asked me.

"I would join you, but I have to keep the Guard in check with the circle."

"That's fair, Commander. If Darrius saw you with us, he'll know something's wrong. I'll lead one group, Ryuji will lead the other. Let's see, there's me, Benji, Daki, JJ, Sareena, Skarlet, Ryuji, and Ilah. I'll lead the group that will go after the Declaration of Order. Ilah, you should go with the Scout Group since you're the one with the most experience in stealth," I theorized. "I imagine that JJ and Sareena will want to go with Benji, right?" They both nodded. "Thought so. I imagine Hamlet will wanna go with you huh, Kiddo?"

"If I tell Hamlet to do something, he does it, Auntie. But Dad already has Mama and Ms. Sareena with him, so we'll go with you," Dakini said.

Skarlet wraps her arm around mine. "Let me come with you, beloved. I won't be a hindrance. I promise."

Smiling, I pecked her cheek before bopping her nose. "Of course, Red. We'll start the plan tonight. Prepare, rest up, do what you have to do to ready yourselves. We do this successfully, we'll go back to Earthrealm sooner, and I know we all want to go back home as soon as possible." I finished.

Everyone nodded before scattering, except for Jade, who looked directly into Dakini's eyes. "Make sure you do everything your Aunt tells you on this mission. Understand?"

Dakini nodded. "Yes, Mom."

Jade kissed her forehead before turning to me. "Take good care of her, sister."

"You have my word, JJ," I responded.

She nodded before they left for the night. Yeah, I think she'll do just fine as a mother.

"I cannot wait for this plan to begin. It only means we are oh so closer to heading back home," Skarlet said as she kissed me on the cheek.

"I can't wait either, only so I can love you without any distractions, " I replied before kissing her hand, causing her to blush madly.

"Come, we should rest for tonight, beloved."

"Sure, Skar. Let's go." We headed back to our hut to rest for tonight.

* * *

**Benji's POV**

The corruption in Seido was bigger than Cal or me anticipated. We never thought the new Resistance leader would send moles into the Seidan Guard, a consequence of not being here in a few centuries. However, we didn't want to stay here forever as it was sheer coincidence that we stayed for more than 9,000 years.

At least when the plan follows, and we give the Declaration of Order to Hotaru, we'll be gone from Seido (hopefully permanently). Then Sareena, Jade, and I can adequately start our marriage. I'm just as anxious to spend the rest of my life with them and start having kids.

Geez, I sound like an old man.

I was meditating in our hut when I heard a sound occur next to me. Then, a soft body leaned on me from the same side. Opening my eyes, I see my demoness wife and smiled before pulling her closer with my arm.

"Hello, dear. What is it?" I greeted her with a welcoming tone.

Sareena responded by kissing my cheek, cuddling deeper as we both lay down with her lying on my chest. "Nothing, dear husband. I miss our home is all."

"Just a little longer, Saree. Then we can go home and start our family. I know you and Jade are ready to leave," I responded before kissing the inside of her palm.

Her face blushed a dark red. "Yes, I am looking forward to having you all to myself. It is certainly worth getting this mission done. B-but when we get there and inevitably start copulating, I have a special request, Benny."

"Anything for you, Saree. Name it."

"I enjoy having sex with you, but whenever we become one, it's normally an act driven solely on carnal lust. So, when we next come together, I want it to be special. I-I want to make love to you. I know that the previous sexual encounters being aggressive was my fault." Sareena looked me in the eyes, her voice breaking slightly. "Is that too much to ask?"

I softly kissed her lips, my demoness wife's moans inviting me to explore more. Our embrace deepened as I felt her knee rub against my pelvis. Switching positions, I had Sareena pinned on the ground as I attacked her neck. She arched her back, our chests mashing together as I gave her a sample of what to expect when we return home. We eventually had to separate, a trail of saliva connecting our lips as the need to breathe arose.

"Exactly like that," Sareena murmured, breathing heavily before nuzzling under my neck.

"You know, your request is eerily similar to what Jade asked of me before we came here," I said, thinking back to our conversation a month ago. "I'm starting to believe you two are more alike than I initially thought."

Sareena nodded. "That did make me curious. What was your first time like with her?"

Sitting up, I held Sareena in my lap. I then began explaining the first time I made and expressed my love to Jade in Shao Kahn's palace after Tanya nearly subdued me. She remained in awe as I went on, going into the more in-depth details of that night. Not a day goes by when I don't think about my first time with both my wives.

Afterward, Sareena kissed me. "How romantic. I'm glad Jade was willing to let me be a part of this marriage. We should rest up for tonight. I won't let anything cause this mission to go awry."

"Agreed." I held her tightly against my body. "You can rely on me, Saree."

She Eskimo kissed me before reverting to her former position. "I know, Benny. That's why Jade and I married you."

* * *

**Dakini's POV**

I resolved to find out who took the Declaration of Order with everyone either resting or getting their equipment ready. Darrius isn't the type who would do it himself. I meditated to ask the Great Spirit, and what she told me was insightful.

"There's a mercenary with a large red mark on his forehead and very little hair except for a ponytail. He is the one who was hired to steal the Declaration of Order from the Seidan Guard. He slew many Guardsmen on his way to the document, corrupt and non-corrupt. He is only in it for money, however, and if you find a way to pay him off, he'll cease to be a threat."

A Mercenary in Seido? I never heard of this since I've been here, especially if he's this distinguishable. Well, guess I have to see if he's lurking or not.

"Hamlet," I commanded my Husky. He came sprinting toward me and licked my face affectionately.

I giggled at the sudden motion. "Not now, boy. I need you to find this man that the Great Spirit was talking about and stalk him for an hour or so. Don't let him or any Guardsman or Resistance member see you. Okay?"

"Bark!" (Yes, Master. I will see you soon.) He responded and licked me once more before leaving my hut.

Getting up, I left my hut as well and saw Auntie with Mama, so I walked up to them.

"Where is Hamlet doing, child?" Mom asked.

"He's going to sniff for the Mercenary who stole Declaration of Order and stalk him. Then he'll come back with any information he so happened to hear."

"Well, I hope he doesn't get caught. If we get a name and a description of the guy, Benji's group has something to look out for. Very proactive of you, Kiddo."

I nodded. "Thank you. What were you guys talking about?"

Both glanced at each other before turning back to me. "Your mother may still have a bounty on her for those she killed under Shao Kahn."

"But who would want-" I began but stopped as the answer hit me immediately. "Oh no."

Mama nodded. "Exactly, child. This is yet another reason why I want this mission in Seido to end as soon as possible. I not only fear for my own safety, but for yours, Sareena, and your father. The longer we stay here, the more dangerous it becomes."

"How is Shao Kahn even alive anyway? Auntie questioned. "I shot him back in Outworld."

"You shot Shao Kahn?"

"Right through his eye. Huh, guess I answered my own question. I shot him in the face and not the head. Granted, I only had one bullet and would've shot more if I could. At least I messed up his depth perception." Auntie described.

Aunt Red came out of their hut and wrapped her arm around Auntie. "I doubt the court would let him die despite half of it being out for themselves. I seriously don't think they would constantly live with Shao Kahn being one eye blind, especially from a mortal enemy such as yourself. They probably found a way to cure the defect."

"Save for Baraka, Reptile, and yourself until your defection, they were the only ones who genuinely cared for his well-being. Everyone else wanted him dead for various reasons. I'm convinced that he's so absorbed by pride that Shao Kahn doesn't have personal guards. Why not sneak into his room and kill him in his sleep? Or lace his food with poison? It's like no one in that court had a spine or had too much patience," Auntie responded a mildly annoyed look on her face.

"Alas, there was more to that," Mama spoke, all eyes fixed on her. "Most remained loyal due to a promise I knew he wouldn't keep. For example, Reptile stayed with Shao Kahn because his realm of Zaterra would be freed if he continued to prove his loyalty. He even promised me that my deceased parents would be brought back from their grave. I'm glad it didn't happen as I realized they would be nothing more than pawns to keep me in check. Others are scheming behind the scene, and we all know Shang Tsung is pulling all strings."

"Yeah... I can only guess who the others are," Auntie said.

We all can as they both hailed from the same realm as us. I never understood why Tanya and Rain would do all of this. You should remain loyal to your home realm within reason. Dad and Auntie left under challenging circumstances, but those two had no business committing treasonous acts against Edenia. They're beyond redeemable in my eyes. All my life, I've known them as traitors. It'll be a day of rejoicing when they, as well as Onaga, face the executioner. I'm counting down their days of life as they're living on borrowed time.

"Kiddo? What are you thinking about?" Auntie knocked me out of my moment of self-thought.

"Some things don't ever change, do they? In my time, Tanya and Rain were also backstabbing snakes. In fact, Tanya was part of Onaga's circle, serving as his most trusted aide. Rain went missing altogether as if he suddenly vanished. However, I can assume he was disposed of and couldn't escape as he was in too deep. I know in my heart that things will be different from the short time I've known you all. I'll be an idiot if I think it'll happen immediately, but it'll all work out in the end." I tell them.

Mama, Aunt Red, and Auntie surrounded me with a hug.

"And we'll make sure of it, child," Mama reassured me.

We all split off. Aunt Red and Auntie went back to their hut while Mama chose to stay with me as I wanted to wait for Hamlet to come back.

I turned to her. "Mama?"

"Yes, Dakini?" she said.

"Are you afraid?"

She paused for a moment. "I would be deceiving you if I said I wasn't afraid, my daughter. My entire life, besides the early days of my childhood, has been lived in fear. However, I'm hopeful that when all this passes," Mama put her hand on my face. "That Benji and I can provide you with a proper upbringing."

I nodded. "I am too. I can't wait until I settle in with you guys."

After about an hour or so, Hamlet did return, thankfully looking no worse for wear. "Hamlet. Good to see you're safe and sound. Did you find the man the Great Spirit described?"

"Bark Bark!" (Yes, Master. His name is Dairou, and he was the mercenary Darrius hired to steal the Declaration of Order. As I tailed him, I witnessed Darrius giving him the rest of his payment as promised. While I don't think he'll be of any problem, we should still be careful tonight.)

"What did he say, child?" Mama asked.

"We got a name. I'll go tell Auntie."

"Let's go together," she offered as we both stood up.

Agreeing, we walked to Auntie's hut. "Auntie, we got news about the mercenary."

She poked her head out of the tent. "Great. Let me know the details, and we'll tell the others."

I explained everything Hamlet told me, and soon after, everyone is gathered.

"It's almost time. The Commander is probably with the Guard keeping them at bay while we nab the document. A quick reminder of the groups. Ryuji's will have Benji, JJ, Sareena, and Ilah. Mine will have Red and Dakini as we'll go after the Declaration of Order. At the same time, Ryuji's group guards the perimeter to ensure no one on the outside interferes. Deal with any Resistance member who presents a threat. If we run into Darrius, we'll kill him."

"If we run into Dairou on our end?" Benji asked.

"Do whatever you feel is necessary, so long as we don't have any extra baggage. Any last-minute questions?" General silence. "Alright, break. And good luck."

* * *

**Benjamin's POV**

This is it.

We're one step closer to getting out of here. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't waiting for this. While we've only been here for a few days, it's felt like an eternity. I hope Mother is doing ok with Everest. She's probably growing into a beautiful Ice Phoenix by now.

Before we left, I approached Jade and Dakini. "A moment, beloved?"

She smiled at me. "Of course."

"Use caution on this mission, Dakini. I know you'll be with your Aunts, but be careful. Understood?"

Our daughter nodded. "Yes, Dad."

We both kissed her forehead as she left with their group. Sareena and Ilah were making small talk not too far from the camp, allowing me to converse with my Edenian wife in private. Like my other wife, I haven't really been able to speak with Jade that wasn't in a serious nature. The fight she had with my sister nearly destroyed everything were it not for my intervention. I'm relieved they saved their relationship from hitting rock bottom. That would've devastated Dakini beyond words.

I led Jade into the tent as she sat in my lap. "What's on your mind?"

"I wanted to spend some quality time together before the mission, the same I did with Sareena a few hours ago before you came over to the table," I admitted.

Showing a sweet smile, Jade kissed my cheek. "I miss spending time with you. I'm sorry if I haven't paid you much attention lately."

"No need to apologize. I completely understand. Are you ok?"

To my surprise, she bent her head down. "This entire time here... has taken a toll on me mentally and emotionally, husband. Much of it was of my own doing." Jade then stared deeply into my eyes. "But with you here, I feel more at ease as well as being provided safety and protection."

"That's my job as your lover and spouse, Jade. You, Sareena, and Dakini will always be loved and protected by me until my dying breath. I'll be damned if I let anything happen to either of you," I told her.

Jade lifted her hand to my face, our eyes locked. I've done a lot of things in my life, yet the mere touch of this stunning woman made me damn near speechless - a chill traversing down my spine.

I placed my hand over hers, gently pulling Jade toward me. We shared a tender kiss. Before long, I enveloped her in a warm embrace, my hand tracing the heavenly curves of her body. I kissed my wife lovingly on the neck down to her exposed shoulder as part of her clothing slipped off.

My senses picked up that Jade was surrendering herself to me. I kept my touches gentle as it was pleasant to her, reminding us both the first time we hugged, kissed, and made love. Cautiously, I ran my hands over her back, mindful not to accidentally undo her clothing. Jade brushed profusely, knowing I wouldn't dare take my eyes off her.

"My beautiful Edenian Queen," I whispered into her ear in our realm's language, savoring the feel of her now smooth back free from those scars.

She threw her head back to meet my affectionate gaze, feeling herself drown in my caresses while exhaling sharply. I pulled Jade even closer to me, our chests pressed together as I gripped her bare waist. My wife nervously breathed, her heart racing to match mine.

All so suddenly, I stopped. "It's not our time yet, sweetheart."

Being a gentleman, I slipped the clothing that became undone back onto her person. "I know you wanted me to have Sareena first, but I couldn't resist you any longer."

"I know..." Jade murmured before kissing me again, smiling against my mouth. "You are still the caring man I fell in love with and love ever still. Don't ever change, Benji."

Taking her hand, I kissed her palm. "Never, Jade. When this is over, and after I give Sareena her child, we're going to make love like you've never felt before."

Ilah approached us. "I hate to ruin this tender moment, but it's time to go. The quicker we get this operation done, we can go our separate ways."

Jade got off me and shot her a nasty glare. "How dare you-"

Quickly, I got in between them before a fight could start. "Jade, please. Not now." Though I did share my wife's feelings of having our intimate time cut short. Alas, we can continue when we get home.

"My apologies, Jade..." Ilah gave her a peace offering. "I would've done the same had someone interrupted my time with Okada."

"Obviously," I said bluntly. "Let's get this over with," I interjected before Jade said something she'll regret. "Where's Ryuji?"

"Reassuring his family. He'll be joining us shortly and insisted we start without him." Ilah responded.

That made perfect sense. Ryuji is still a father and husband at the end of the day, and unlike my child and wives, they can't defend themselves.

"Let's move out. Ryuji knows the realm well, so he'll catch up with us," I said.

While leaving the camp, we saw Cal, Dakini, and Skarlet go in the opposite direction as they headed for Resistance HQ. We all nodded before continuing into Green Town toward the Seidan Guard HQ. Ryuji was quick to catch up with us and whispered to me what was wrong with Jade and Ilah. I merely shook my head, not wanting to go into further detail. He left it alone after my silent request.

Arriving in town, we gathered around for an impromptu meeting. Ryuji quickly devised a route as he and Ilah will scout the outer border. At the same time, Jade, Sareena, and I will take the inner perimeter. Hotaru showed what the few uncorrupt Guardsman looked like, so we know to spare them. Any other Guardsman will be incapacitated. We agreed to the plan and put it into action.

I'm so ready to get this done and start my married life.

* * *

**Callie's POV**

The trek to the Orange Town was mostly silent, not that it was terrible since we weren't trying to be stopped by Resistance members on the way there.

"What's the plan, Auntie? Considering that the Resistance HQ isn't a bunker anymore," Dakini piped up.

"It isn't? Darrius really made the HQ a building? Isn't he afraid that someone can report-" I stopped before going any further. "Nevermind."

I then realized the amount of just Guardsmen is extremely small, therefore not enough to take care of this admittedly stupid decision. "Storming through the front is going to get us somewhere even if we can do it. We'll walk around the perimeter until we find another way in before attempting to sneak our way to the document. Then we can give the doc to Hamlet to give it to Hotaru."

We observed the perimeter for another entrance, but there was none. "I guess not. That's pretty damn smart of him, as much as I hate to admit it." I gave the only entrance to the building a sharp look.

"There's only one guard, beloved." Skarlet pointed out. "If I recall, it's the same guard from when we first arrived. No one is taking his place, and he'll most likely be guarding the entrance until morning."

"If that's true, getting rid of him will grant us entry. I would snipe him, but I dropped my Rifle back at the estate, and my Pistol and Hawkeye can't be silenced. We don't want attention right now," I analyzed.

Dakini stepped forward. "Allow me, Auntie."

She began motioning her hands like an archer before a Green Bow loaded with a Green Arrow, full tug on the string, materialized in her hands. So that's how she attacks from a distance. To say I was in awe was an understatement.

"You sure you can hit him from this far, Kiddo?" I asked.

Taking a deep breath, Dakini fired the Spirit Arrow at the sole guard, whizzing through the air silently across the landscape before impaling the guard's skull, killing him instantly.

"Easier than hunting rabbits," my niece said as the Bow disappeared. "Shall we go?"

Dakini began walking towards the entrance. Skarlet gave me the same look I had, a look of pure shock. "She's good."

"Yeah... She is. Let's go. We don't want to lag behind," I spoke as I followed Dakini, Skarlet not too far behind.

We get to the entrance of the Resistance HQ, but before heading inside, we all give the dead soldier a once over. The Arrow dissolved into nothing, but the wound was still fresh through his head.

"Use utmost caution. Let's get inside, take the document, and get out," I instructed.

Silently, the three of us crept through the place, surveying every room we came across while quietly dispatching every Resistance member on the way. Eventually, we reached the last room but couldn't search it because two Resistance members were guarding the doors.

"How are we going to get past them? It seems like that's the only way in." Dakini pointed out.

"Allow me," Skarlet said before standing in the path, earning the guards' attention.

She summoned a swarm of blood tendrils that captured each guard, covering their mouths to muffle them as the tendrils jabbed and stabbed their hearts before absorbing the blood from each of them. As the tendrils exit their bodies, the bodies were reduced to gray husks, ultimately dissolving into dust.

The tendrils then go into Skarlet, refreshing her. "Mmm, that feels so good," she spoke euphorically.

"Smart of you, Red, way to go." I pecked her cheek.

"Thank you, beloved. Let us continue."

Entering the last room, no one was inside as I predicted. The place was spacious, tatami littering the floor. This must be where the Resistance members spar. At the back of the room laid a chest.

"Bingo," I remarked.

We opened the chest and lo and behold, the Declaration of Order was neatly wrapped in a blue ribbon. "This must be it."

"Hamlet, check," Dakini commanded him.

He sniffed the document. "Bark! Bark!" (This is it.)

"He says it's the one alright. To think that they really didn't let anyone guard it inside," Dakini mentioned. "We have what we came for. Let's get-"

"What the hell!?" We hear a voice yell in anger.

Turning around, we see Darrius and two more Resistance members. "You! You're not supposed to be here!"

"Really, Darrius? Didn't Ryuji tell you that the war isn't over unless you place the enemy is in a condition of unconditional surrender? You thought it was really finished when you stole the Declaration of Order?" I berate him.

"How did you know we would have it here?"

"Because you're a Seidan at the end of the day. A full-blooded one to be specific, so you subconsciously follow the rules of Seido. Whether you believe it or not is not our concern. We have the document, and now your threat of exposing it is moot. Remember, Darrius," I said before poking my noggin. "Chess, Checkers. You've lost from the moment I stepped foot in Seido."

"No! There is still a chance to mend this mistake! I will have Seido and its Guard, General! Mark my words!" He said while brandishing two Gauntlets, placing them over his gloves.

His troupe brandished swords. I got my Combat Knife ready, it's onyx blade shining despite there being little lighting in the room. Hamlet growled, Dakini got her Tomahawks ready, and Skarlet brandished her Dagger.

"You two deal with the footsoldiers, I'll take on Baldy."

They both nodded. "Okay."

"Yes, beloved."

"Oh, and Darrius?"

"What, General?" he said, clearly fuming.

"It's Sergeant now."

Darrius then gave off a leery smile. "Titles mean nothing to me, _Sergeant_. Plus, it would be a shame if something were to happen to your family."

I cocked an eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Reaching into his back pocket, Darrius pulled out a worn, tattered looking flyer and displayed it to all of us. We scanned the document and saw it was a wanted poster. But it was the person on the cover that made me, Dakini, and Skarlet show looks of horror.

JJ.

"That's right. Rumors have circulated about this assassin, whom I'm not mistaken is your sister in law, as well as the brat's mother. That tells me she's the wife of your brother, Benjamin," Darrius said.

"How the hell do you know this, bastard!?" I shouted.

"Word spreads quickly around the realms, even through here. Plus, my mole Dairou managed to spot her walking toward Ground Zero the first night you all stayed here and promptly informed me. She's wanted for numerous murder assassinations. Whoever brings her to Shao Kahn, dead or alive, will be awarded riches beyond their wildest dreams."

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY MAMA!" Dakini screamed.

Darrius then demanded. "Hand over the document, and we won't turn Jade over."

I. Was. Pissed. "NEVER!"

"You have just committed your biggest mistake, Darrius. Beloved, the document." Skarlet requested.

I hand her the Declaration of Order as she summoned another Blood Tendril that snatched the document and disappeared.

"Now, if you wish for the document's safety, besting me is the only way you'll live to see it again. Not that it will matter as your decision to exploit Jade's bounty has cost you dearly."

Her threatening words angered Darrius beyond human recognition. "Kill the one in Red first! I will deal with the brat and the Sergeant."

"Spare him nothing, dearest. You as well, niece. I will join you shortly," Skarlet affirmed.

I nodded. "Ok, Red. That was some solid quick thinking on your part."

My compliment earned a light blush from her. "Thank you, dearest. Eyes up, here they come."

* * *

**Sareena's POV**

With Ryuji and Ilah checking the outer areas of the Seidan Guard's HQ, Benny, Jade, and I surveyed the inner perimeter. We didn't have to wait long until corrupt Guardsmen tried killing us, only to fail spectacularly.

"We have to make sure we spare a decent amount if the Resistance is going to have sizable opposition," Benny reminded us.

"Right. At times, I do still get carried away," I admitted. "But can you blame me, Benny? I just want to get back to Earthrealm so I can be your wife, not your war ally. And I'm sure Jade feels the same way, on top of being a mother to Dakini."

Jade nodded as a shadowy figure snuck behind her.

"Jade! Watch out!" I warned her.

Reactively, she teleported away from her assailant before using her Eclipse kick to send them flying away. The figure got up on their feet before clapping slowly.

"Impressive! I applaud you all for your kombat knowledge," the figure mocked before revealing himself.

He had a distinctive marking on his forehead while dressed in robes. This must be the man Dakini mentioned before we all left camp.

"You must be Dairou," Benjamin spoke up.

"Ah, my reputation has finally started to precede me if you have recognized my attire."

"Not really. We had a scout tail you earlier to match the description with a name. You can figure out who anyone is," Benjamin analyzed. "So, who's head is up for grabs?"

"A perceptive one, aren't you? I see why Shao Kahn wanted you as in his court. I am here for a bounty, but it's not for you," Dairou acknowledged before shifting his attention to Jade. "It's for your wife, the Emerald Assassin of Outworld." He then flashed the wanted poster of our right, validating the bounty was indeed real. "Whoever brings her to Shao Kahn dead or alive, will receive 20,000,000 Gold Koins, enough to never work again. But capture is not my area of expertise."

Dairou rushed forward to attack Jade but was interrupted when Benny managed to trap his arm in a standing armlock. Jade stood by me as the two struggled. I could see in our beloved's eyes that she was fearful. All of Outworld will surely come looking for her to cash in. Under no circumstance can we allow that to happen.

Bewildered, Dairou uttered, "Why are you interrupting me?"

Did he really just ask that idiotic question?

"There's no way in _Hell_ I'm going to let you kill my wife," Benny growled, strained with anger before kneeing him square on the jaw, Dairou pushed back by my exerted force. "You want her, you go through me."

"Ah, loyalty. The biggest hurdle of any payday," Dairou sneered. "How could you love someone who has killed hundreds of other people? Ruined many lives?"

"Who are you to judge? All those that Jade did kill were underhanded snakes who were just as horrid as Shao Kahn. Plus, she doesn't assassinate anymore without a valid reason. Everyone deserves a shot at redemption, and my wife more than earned hers. Shao Kahn can't take defeat and throws a tantrum whenever he doesn't get his way. And from how you sound, you don't either, apparently."

"Shut up. You may not be a Seidan, but you share their mentality that nothing can be wrong. There will always be someone to tear you down. By marrying a murderer, you have invited calamity into your family, Doctor. Save yourself by allowing me to get paid."

"You're delusional, Dairou. But I guess since you decorate your forehead with your victims' blood, that's to be expected," Benny chided as he got into position.

"And it will have fresh blood after I slaughter your wife!" Dairou exclaimed as he revealed a disgusting sword. "Yes, the Autumn Dao will bathe in Edenian blood tonight."

He rushed Benny again but couldn't land a hit as I intercepted him with the Devastator. "You're strong, woman. Don't tell me you plan on getting in my way as well?"

"Count on it, psychopath. You've threatened my husband and wife, so now you deal with me." After pushing him away, I glanced at my spouses. "Benny, Jade. Go find Ryuji and Ilah. I'll handle this."

"But Saree-"

"I need to redeem myself for not helping you in Outworld," I interrupted Jade, my failure to assist her in fending off Tanya coming to the forefront. "Let me do this."

Dumbfounded but convinced, she reluctantly nodded and ran off.

Benny kissed my cheek. "Be careful."

"Until I give birth to our child, I will never be killed," I reassured him with confidence before whispering in his ear, "Look after Jade." He smiled before tailing after Jade.

"You wish to die first? So be it. You and your husband have substantial bounties on your heads, though not as large as Jade's. I'll kill all three of you and claim the bounties for myself. Then I will storm the Resistance HQ and kill Darrius, who murdered my family."

"Tch. Hypocrite," I shot back. "How are you going to rag on Benjamin for marrying a murderer when you were married and are still one?"

"Me? A hypocrite? Coming from a Demoness? You're beneath me and don't deserve anything you have. Death and a second descent into the Netherrealm is the only fate fitting for a monster like yourself."

With every passing second, my hatred for this man grew. "I may be from Hell, but I have more human traits than you or your stupid employer."

"So, you're a weak Demoness?"

"Try smarter. I thought cared for me turned their backs, my living family, my _sisters_. It wasn't until I met Okada who inadvertently introduced me to Benjamin and Jade did I feel like I belong. While I live my life with freedom and happiness, those who damned me live in eternal torture. I'm the strongest demon I know, and after you breathe no more, you'll never forget either," I said.

Dairou angrily approached me as our fight commenced. His swings were articulate and well-executed, but sparring against Jade and Callie allowed me a near-impenetrable defense. I found an opening and swiped at him, nicking his nose before fluently catching him off guard with a Flaming Skull that hit directly in his chest, knocking him down.

He kipped up and attacked as if nothing happened, but made no contact. I flawlessly defended myself against his onslaught. My next swipe narrowly missed his throat as Dairou backed off to distance himself, fatigued by the angry assault.

"For a second rate kombatant, you're holding yourself up well."

Wow... even when paying compliments, he's backhanding me. "I wish I could say the same for you. At this rate, I'll finish you with a Flawless Victory."

His armor was damaged by the Skull I summoned, and the wound I gave him was bleeding. It must've been a cleaner hit than I thought. I throw his blood off my sword before prepping another round of attacks.

"You think you're better than me, whore?" Dairou's words told me he was on the brink of insanity. "I will kill you!"

Making one last-ditch attempt at killing me, Dairou lunged forward with his sword aiming for my heart. Out of nowhere, Ilah disarmed him by striking his sword shoulder, causing him to release his weapon. She stomped the Autumn Dao, the blade breaking in two with ease as Ilah morphed her hands into the form she showed Benny and me the other day. Without words, she palmed and clawed Dairou in the face, further pronouncing the wound on his face before clawing away at his armor. His chest bare, Dairou stood no chance as Ilah relentlessly mauled him, his exposed heart exposed.

Ilah pushed Dairou's weakened body into my direction. I waited momentarily before striking at his torso, chopping his severed heart into four mangled pieces of blood. Dairou dropped dead without much resistance.

Good riddance, and may a Netherrealm Zombie eat his entitled ass alive.

Ryuji made his presence known. "The perimeters have been secured. We need to wait for Callie Ann and her group to return with the Declaration of Order. Which I hope won't be for long."

Benny walked up to me. "Are you ok, Saree?"

I smiled and kissed my beloved's lips. "It was easier than anticipated. Dairou was already losing his mind. Turns out, Darrius had his men kill his family. I guess that's what threw him over the edge."

"Hopefully Cal is almost done with getting the Declaration of Order. If any of the corrupt Guardsmen attack us, the plan won't be as effective."

"We can head back to camp," Jade suggested, which sounded like the only good idea we have at the moment.

"It seems that's the best option, considering we finished a lot earlier than expected," I responded.

We decided to indeed go back to the camp. Let's hope Callie's group is almost finished there.

* * *

**Dakini's POV**

Damn this man. He's planning to take Mama and have her killed. I refuse to let that happen! I would have slaughtered him without a second thought if Auntie didn't keep checking me.

"Daki, relax! You're acting without thinking!" I heard her say.

Ignoring her words, I knocked Darrius off-balance, quickly retaliating with a Spinning Back Kick that made him crash on the tatami.

"Captain Darrius!" One of his accompanying soldiers screamed as he tried to rush me.

I swung at his sword arm, disarming him and used the momentum to slam a Tomahawk into his head. Taking it out, I placed the blades behind his neck, and I front kicked him so hard, the whiplash caused his head to fly off.

The other soldier battling Aunt Red (and losing horribly) also ran after me. Hamlet intercepted him by viciously biting his neck, ripping skin and meat off before spitting them out. He then howled at the soldier's face, causing his skin to be violently torn apart.

"At last." I turned to Darrius, my anger doubling as the grip around my Tomahawks tightened. "You're the only survivor. No one can save you now."

Darrius tried to get up, but my kick must've been stiffer than I thought. Before I could press on the attack, I felt a hand on my shoulder belonging to Auntie.

"Jeez, Kiddo. Even I don't have kicks like that. What was that? Tae Kwon Do?" she asked, throwing a compliment in there.

"And a little bit of Savate," I answered.

"No wonder it looked so graceful, added with a bit of your mother's wrath similar to the Goddess of War." Auntie eyed Darrius, the playful banter in her tone gone. "Still think you can beat us? You're not getting the document back, so a loss is practically a given."

She was correct. All the soldiers were either knocked out or dead. There was only one way this was going to end, this bastard joining them and with us leaving with the Declaration of Order.

"I will not let a decade of preparation go to waste because of inferior kombatants. I am the best Seido has to offer, and I deserve to be its ruler!"

"You're nothing more than a medium-sized fish in a small pond," Auntie insulted him with authority.

"Damn you, General!" Darrius got up and rushed at Auntie one more time.

I opposed him, using the Tomahawks to cut his hands off. He tried to run away, but I throw one Tomahawk at his back, the blade lodging into his spine. Aunt Red knocked him back in our direction with a Blood Tendril. Camly, I tugged my Tomahawk out of his back, putting it away after throwing the blood off.

Auntie went up to Aunt Red, pecking her cheek affectionately. She pointed at the now defeated Darrius and moaned in her ear, "Finish Him..."

Aunt Red's eyes widened before greedily kissing her mouth. "With pleasure."

She raised her left hand, causing Darrius to scream in agony as blood stalagmites from above him. When she slammed her hand down, the stakes hit his various vital organs, the last one landing impaling his eye, thus shattering his glasses. Aunt Red then drove it through his head, killing Darrius and the Resistance in one instant.

"Red, the document." Auntie requested.

Snapping her fingers, Aunt Red's tendril that hid the document appeared again with the Order in ow. She handed it to Auntie, thankfully blood-free. "Alright, let's head back to the camp."

We left the Resistance HQ, relieved that this was all over. Upon returning to camp, we see that Mama, Dad, Ms. Sareena, Uncle Ryuji, and Ms. Ilah are waiting for us.

Mama ran up and hugged me tightly. "I'm so glad you're ok," she said as I returned her embrace. "Did everything go well on your end? Are you harmed?"

"Yup. We have the Declaration of Order, and Darrius is dead. No one was hurt on our end, though Daki sure did a number on baldy. She certainly is a younger version of you, JJ," Auntie relayed. "Everything went well on your end too?"

"Besides Dairou appearing, yes. Sareena killed him before he could cash in on the bounty placed on Jade," Benji responded.

"As I feared. Darrius planned on cashing in himself," Auntie replied before tossing my uncle the document. "Here, Butterface. Hamlet checked, and it's the real deal."

"Thank you all for your help. I will give this to Hotaru immediately. Let us take care of it from here. The next time any of you return to Seido, I hope it'll be under happier circumstances."

"After everything that happened since we got here, it'll be astounding if we come back at all," Dad said to him but walked up and shook his hand. "Regardless, it was good to see you again, Ryuji. Say hello to your family for us."

"I will. It was nice meeting your family as well." Uncle Ryuji turned to Auntie. "I'm sorry that the plans didn't work out, General."

"Water under the bridge. Darrius is dead, and if everything goes well on your end, we don't have to worry. Don't screw this up, Butterface, because we're not coming back here to fix another mess," she said bluntly.

"I won't. Safe travels back to Earthrealm, or in your case, Ilah, Hell."

"Yes, I cannot wait to be with Okada again," Ms. Ilah said before looking at Dad and Auntie. "It was an honor getting to meet both of you. I'll berate Okada for you both when I get back. Hopefully, we'll meet again and won't have to fight anyone when we do."

She opened a portal to the Netherrealm, but before walking through it, see eyed mother. "Perhaps next time we meet, Jade, I'll show you some stealth tactics that will make you better than before. You have quite the potential."

Mama simply turned her head. "I'll think about it."

Shrugging, Ms. Ilah walked through the portal before it disappeared. I held Mama close to me as I know she never wants to come here ever again. She returned my embrace, satisfied that I wasn't harmed.

"Let's go back home," Dad said.

Everyone else agreed as he summoned a portal going back to Earthrealm. After one more goodbye to Uncle Ryuji, we all leave Seido for what we assumed is the last time.

* * *

**Benji's POV**

Finally, we're back where we belong.

The issues in Seido took a lot longer to quell than any of us, Cal included, had thought it would. Some of it can be tied to our internal disagreements (mainly Jade and Cal coming close to exchanging blows) and Darrius being a nuisance. Despite all those things, that conflict doesn't involve us anymore. I'm confident Ryuji and Hotaru can handle it from here on out.

Not even a few minutes back in our home realm, Jade started walking away toward the garden fountain, not saying a word to either of us. We all looked at each other in concern. I'll be the first to admit that the ordeal in Seido weighed heavily on all of us for varying reasons. However, it's clear as day to see my Edenian wife endured the most turmoil, inward and outward.

"Dad, what's wrong with mom?" Dakini asked.

"It has to do with that ridiculous bounty Shao Kahn put on her head, no question," I replied.

Sareena leaned on me. "Go talk to her, beloved. She needs you more than I do right now." She put a finger to my lips before I could say anything. "I know we agreed to start working on our child the moment we came home, but Jade's wellbeing is more important."

"She's right, brother," Cal interjected. "We'll all be inside talking with Mom. Please, help my sister."

That was all I needed to know. "Ok, I should be back shortly."

I saw Jade sitting by herself near a tree, her back facing me in almost the same manner as when I found her at Ground Zero. This time, I used my innate senses to detect how she was feeling. Her emotions came as no surprise.

Guilt, worry, and shame.

Cautiously, I approached her. "Is it ok if I sit with you?"

Craning her neck, Jade gave a sad smile and motioned for me to sit behind her. I did what she asked, maneuvering so that my back was resting against the tree while Jade relaxed into my arms. Dusk had settled into the sky, a few stars twinkling above amidst the orange backdrop.

"I... I'm sorry," she said after a lengthy pause, her voice quivering.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Jade. I meant what I said back in Seido when whoever wants to go after you needed to go through me," I said gently.

"But it's because of my deeds, I've... I've put our family in needless danger," my wife murmured on the verge of tears. "Shao Kahn won't rest until we're all dead, and he's using me to do it." She paused again. "How can any of you still love me after all this?"

Softly, I turned her face to gaze into her watery green eyes. "That bastard can go fuck himself for all I care. Neither he nor his dumbass court will lay one hand on you." I tightened my arms around Jade. "Do you remember our wedding vows to each other and Sareena?"

"Yes, but-"

"You loved me even though I'm a Warlock and still stayed around after my infidelity. Through good times and bad, you've shown me tenderness, loyalty, and love I couldn't possibly repay over the rest of my long life. I think of myself as the luckiest man in the universe, all because you're my wife, lover, and the mother of Dakini. Yes, I may love Sareena equally, but you are and always will be my first love, Jade," I said lovingly.

"Benji..." Jade spoke my name, the waterworks going off as she cried into my chest.

I held her close to me, letting Jade cry for as long as she needed to. She's cried numerous times before when she learned of her mother's murder, the demise of Edenia, and when I proposed to her.

This instance felt... different.

A tremendous weight had been lifted from her consciousness and shoulders as she continued whimpering into my chest. I stroked her hair, not once thinking of letting her go in her time of need. Mom was right; I would've been an absolute fool to allow any other man to have Jade. She belongs to me and Sareena.

She lifted her head up to stare me in the eyes. "I love you so damn much, Benji... Thank you for not giving up on me."

I smiled before kissing her forehead. "You're very welcome, my Emerald Goddess." Looking upward, I said, "Something tells me your former boss knows of what happened in Seido, meaning this is far from over."

"I have to agree. If desperate enough, Shao Kahn might do what had been forbidden by the Elder Gods themselves," she said.

Alarmed, I glanced back at her. "You don't mean-"

Jade merely nodded. "A plot for... invasion."

* * *

**A/N: And that's Arc III!**

**It took a lot longer than expected, but it's done now. Jeez, we're not even halfway through the story yet. But after we get the bonus stuff for the Arc out of the way, we can start Arc IV where things will pick up.**

**A couple of things first, an extremely light note. I got a Twitter! If you want, you can follow me. I don't tweet often with so few followers, but I still retweet, comment, and make/post memes. If that's your thing, my handle is AntisocialCapt.**

**Second and I said this in my tribute to The Stranglers... America is chaotic, to say the least. Protests are everywhere, and rebellion is the flavor of the day. I am and will always be pro-black. This injustice needs to stop, and the pandemic isn't helping anyone either.**

**Stay safe, be careful, and remember, above all else. All Lives Can't Matter Until Black Lives Matter.**

**Lastly, I made a [P]atreon. Nothing is up yet, and I'm debating whether or not to complete it. I've been getting requests, so I just made one if someone wanted to commission me to do a one-shot. But nothing is set in stone as of now. If I really want to do this, I'll need to involve my editor since he's putting in just as much work as I am. We'll need to talk if I really want to do that, but that will be placed on the back burner.**

**Did you guys like the Arc III Finale? Did you not? Let me know with a Review and or a PM. And check out my and AD's Profile and give our other stories a shot. I'm gonna take a couple of days off before writing the next 'Bonus' Chapter. Stay tuned, Stay Safe, and Be Careful.**

**I'll see you all soon. Later.**


	36. Kombatant Koncepts: Dakini, Okada , Ilah

**A/N: How's everyone? Staying safe, I hope?**

**With Arc III in the books, we can get to the bonus content of the Arc. As usual, we have Kombatant Koncepts with this installment focusing on Dakini, Okada, and Ilah. But before that is this bonus section.**

**Since the Maddox Siblings are arguably my most popular OCs, I want to do something special with them in this installment.**

**Introducing OCP or Original Character Parallels: The Maddox Siblings & The Demon Twins!**

* * *

Benji and Callie share traits with Koga and Tara, and I want to touch on that and their differences, including my approach to writing them all. The similarities are shorter than the differences, so let's talk about them first.

The brothers are the older siblings, which makes the sisters younger. In the last installment, I stated that Callie and Benji, in concept, are my oldest OCs being around since the Lost Project. However, Koga and Tara were my first completed OCs in looks, personality, combat style, powers if they had any, and relationships with other cast members.

They're all the protagonists of their individual stories. Seeing as Koga and Tara's story is on hiatus, you either didn't know that after meeting them in Moments of Inspiration or forgotten since I haven't updated Ultimate Adventure. The similarities end there.

Let's talk about the differences.

**Benji**

If I commission an artist to draw Benji, I'll give them the following notes: Above average height bordering tall as a Blasian or tanned Asian man. Long black hair slicked back, a few locks falling in front of him with thick eyebrows and a small beard. Black Duster, a white long-sleeved shirt and the same colored bandana hanging from his back pocket of dark khaki pants or around his neck with black laced boots. Not a lot of color in his wardrobe, save for the Earthrealm symbol on his bandana or his khakis.

As we all know, Benji is a Necromancer, a Summoner to be specific who summons birds both realistic and of mythological planes. He fights with Pencak Silat based Pankration and once in a while (i.e., when I remember) uses a metal baton.

Benji has a very refined English dialect, but moments of broken English slip through in moments of anger. Besides Mai, Wes, Shun, and Huey, he's my most well-spoken OC. I have to be cautious about what words Benji uses. Writing for him is a constant challenge to my vocabulary because I can't make him sound like a regular hoodrat. He has to talk like a well-spoken hoodrat who made it out. Whereas Koga is like me talking since he's the closest thing to a self-insert I've made.

**Koga**

If commissioning for Koga: A tall black man with medium length curly hair, thick eyebrows, and clean-shaven with stitches over the bridge of his nose. Dark faded golden brown coat, hands taped up. (white preferably, you can also cover those with blood) Black slightly Blood-Spattered long-sleeved shirt with chainmail hidden under it. Faded black/grey slacks that are ripped. (If you want a more modern choice, replace Slacks with Jeans) Black cuffed boots. Also, since Koga and Tara are tribals (which I based off of Yakuza from the same name), they have irezumis.

In the previous koncepts, I wrote that Benji, Okada, and Mai have irezumis but hold nowhere near as much significance as Koga and Tara's. Koga's is the Eye of Truth since he guards the Mask of Truth. So I would ask the artist to draw Koga's shirtless back so we can see the Eye of Truth on his back. It holds a lot of meaning because it signifies a rite of passage. When I create Koga in SC, I put an Eye on the back of his coat since chainmail can't be broken off in SC. (Cervantes mains stand up!)

Koga is an Electric Elemental, his body continuously generating electricity. When applicable, he can release it through his hands, feet, fingers, and mouth. The longer he waits to use it, the more destructive and powerful it becomes. If you never played Majora's Mask, the Mask of Truth originated from there, and in the context of the story, it functions like the Eye of Truth in OoT. It allows the wearer to see through illusions, lies, and any kind of deceit. That works well since Koga is a detective, but he doesn't use it unless necessary. He fights with a very refined sense of streetfighting, which I tend to call Disciplinary Streetfighting.

Proofreading each guy is two separate experiences.

**Callie**

To make the facial features of Callie simple, think of Zelina Vega. She looks remarkably similar to her. If I had a face model for Callie, it would be Zelina without her voice. Cal's voice when I imagine it isn't slightly deep or raspy. It's a pretty smooth medium sounding voice, like Karin from Shadow Hearts Covenant. (Let's see how many people know her)

As for her wardrobe, like Benji, she wears a Black Duster, but her left sleeve is torn off due to her final battle against Skarlet. There are tatters at the bottom with a Tank Top underneath. She wears gray military fatigues and black combat boots. Her hair is generally in a ponytail but leaves a couple of bangs hanging from the sides. Her hands have fingerless gloves while keeping her Combat Knife and Combat Dagger in a leg holster on the left leg. (Most, if not all my OCs who use weapons are left-handed because I am) So Callie looks like a modern-day Army Girl. As mentioned earlier, she has hidden pistol mechanics on her right arm that her duster hides.

Callie employs CQC with a Combat Knife, and soon enough, she'll immerse her Scythe into her battles. She rarely uses her large firearms in combat situations, opting to use her hidden pistol when the enemy's weakened.

We all know that Callie flaunts her confidence, and she expresses it in how she speaks. She can be a bit snarky and animated at times and also well-spoken like Benji. Added to that, Callie speaks with simplicity letting cracks of complexity slip through once in a while. Especially when she talks about a topic she knows well, her life experiences.

**Tara**

As I recently started calling her, Tara or Tea has two dominant colors; red and purple.

Her physical features resemble a Gerudo Woman from OoT and Majora's Mask. Dark skin, red hair, and yellow/gold eyes. Those are the only similarities she has to the Gerudos. She doesn't have their facial shape, only their hair, and eye color, along with a similar skin tone. Her attire consists of a red coat with a purple t-shirt, a red swirl in the middle underneath. On her arms are the Silver Gauntlets from OoT with grey slacks and matching cuff boots. Her irezumi is either a Hannya or a Skulltula. Depending on the incarnation as her and Koga, like Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf, have different embodiments. Like Callie, her hair is also kept in a ponytail but goes down to her lower back.

Before I started calling her Tea, Tara's nickname was Tula. Back when UA was getting regular uploads, the Imp Tribe had two branches: Skull Branch and the Eye Branch. When they grow of age, they gain a Tribe Name, and it always started with Skull. So Tea's was Skull Tula, referring to a Skulltula. But that plot point was scrapped a few months ago.

Tea is a Sand Elemental, but unlike Koga, she doesn't create the substance, only controlling it whenever nearby. That's why she carries a gourd that stores sand inside. It also makes her weapon, a Scimitar named Komodo. She can also fight unarmed, but when doing so, she fights extremely dirty. Eye pokes, Low blows, Choking, as well as punches and kicks. The Art of Thuggery is what I call it. She used to carry a dagger in her coat but only used it when angry, but I got rid of that part of her personality. She's blunt, sarcastic, vulgar, and in some ways, her English is purposefully broken and incomplete.

Callie and Tea are on the more natural side of OCs I write for, and they are also the most fun in terms of dialogue. They either have a small filter or none in Tea's case. Some other OCs I love writing for is Kin, Kole, and the one instance, Boogie.

**Fun Fact**

Both sets of siblings were born on the same day. However, Benji and Callie have a thousand-year gap, making them twins in spirit and why they barely act the same. Koga and Tea were born the same day and year, meaning they're fraternal twins. They are more similar than Benji and Callie. However, out of the Demon Twins, Tea is more expressive during their downtime.

* * *

**With all that done, we can get on to the Kombatant Koncepts section starting with the lost child of the Maddox family: Dakini Maddox!**

**Dakini, daughter of Benji and Jade**

Dakini hit the drawing board shortly after Nightwolf was released in MK11. I saw his ending showing a female as the next Nightwolf. That has only mentioned in scenes or in dialogue, never in actual gameplay or used in the plot or character concept on FF. That changed when I created her.

In all honesty, Dakini was always going to be a part of this story. However, if I didn't come up with her being the next Nightwolf, she would've debuted later in the story and wouldn't receive much screen time as she does now. In hindsight, debuting her at the beginning of Arc III was the right decision. Initially, there was supposed to be another Maddox kid with her, but I scrapped him. He will not appear in the main story nor in the Bonus Chapters. Maybe in a sequel, I'll consider inserting him in.

Hamlet wasn't originally a Summon for Dakini or supposed to be one at all. I decided to make him one as a tribute to one of my close friend's Husky, who passed away a few months ago. She will be greatly missed.

For her personality, I wanted to make Dakini a conflicted child who, with divine help, beat her stupor. But as you saw in the finale, she's quick to anger if someone threatens what she considers a complete family. We saw a glimpse of her fighting style after defeating Darrius. Tae Kwon Do blended with Savate. Of course, she uses the typical Nightwolf weapons: Tomahawks, Spirit Bow, and Arrow. She doesn't have the Rhino Charge but will in time.

Dakini and Hamlet were born! A character and her pet that is very likable, difficult to hate. It's no spoiler that they will not die in this story, not on screen anyway. I'm not a monster and looking forward to seeing how her character evolves as one of my newer OCs.

* * *

**Okada of the Netherrealm**

Originally, Okada was supposed to be a character in name only, never to appear as an actual cast member. However, I made him a character who appears as a tragic mentor figure, a trend that follows Edenia's elderly with Mai and Ilah as well.

I made him a loving but strict teacher to Benji, who hides how powerful he really is by apprehending Quan Chi and silencing Shao Kahn with relative ease. I don't plan on making him fight anyone as he's one of the most powerful characters in this verse. I still plan on giving him his own character arc, and with Ilah alive, she can be a driving force behind it.

**Speaking of...**

* * *

**Ilah, the Lost Edenian Hunter**

Ilah going back to Netherrealm isn't the last we'll see of her. She'll have a more involved role with the Maddox Family as their newest friend and ally, though didn't give them the best first impression. Ilah will be there to ground Okada and show that the ultimately altruistic things he can accomplish can be done in less risky and dumb ways.

While her initial time with the Maddox Siblings was short, she enjoyed herself and looks forward to seeing them again, even if the feeling isn't mutual. Sidenote, Ilah hasn't aged since trapping her own soul, so while she's in her 70,000s, she looks 10,000 years younger.

Through her friendship with Mai, Ilah will get more involved in the later Arcs, proving her usefulness to our heroes. As if what she did to poor Dairou was enough. She also made mistakes involving Sindel that she'll briefly regret later. All I'll say about that.

Ilah had a small role during Arc III because I debated bringing her back or not, or letting Okada fail at the resurrection and have him pay. However, it gave me an excuse to introduce you all to another cast member. Besides, I feel like she deserves time in the spotlight.

* * *

**A/N: And that should be all for this entry of Kombatant Koncepts. Next will be the Arc III dialogues, including Ilah and Dakini. I hope you enjoyed this installment and see you all soon.**


	37. Arc III Dialogues

**A/N: A much smaller break between the Arc III Finale and the second installment of Kombatant Koncepts. We have a lot of dialogues to go through with Ilah and Dakini getting their own against the cast thus far. Plus, I want to showcase Intros, Variations, and Fatalities with Ilah, Dakini, Mai, Callie, and Benji so we got a lot of work to do. All for your enjoyment. Ilah's up first. Let's begin!**

* * *

**Ilah's Intros:**

* * *

**Ilah**

**Intros**

Fiery Edenian - Picks off some meat on her teeth with a toothpick, before burning it.

Bahamut's Disciple - Bows before aggressively taking her stance, stomping the ground that shakes the camera.

Renowned Hunter - Drops a duffle bag carelessly on the floor, causing either a Gargoyle, a Unicorn, or a Cyclops' head to roll out of it.

Misogi - Sits in a meditation position, the faint sound of a waterfall in the background. She opens her eyes, and the waterfall's stream crashes.

**Fatalities**

Ace of Hearts **-** Ilah palms the victim's nose, caving it in before breaking their jaw with her hands. She transmutes her hands before swiftly but ruthlessly claws away at the skin revealing the heart. She takes it out of the victim's body before taking a finger and cutting it open, causing blood to profusely leak out of it as it shrivels up.

Spread your Wings - Ilah transmutes her hands before punching through the victim's face. She sweeps them, but before they fall, she flash kicks them into the sky. Jumping after them, she digs her hands into their hips and violently rips them out, cutting the victim's body in two. Ilah can be mistaken for a Dragon who spread its wings.

**Variations**

En Garde - Able to use moves involving her transmuted state, mostly parries and strikes strongly akin to a sword.

Fire Tiger - Attacks gain a fire element along with a new Tiger Stance.

Hunter - Gains the ability to place traps of various kinds that do different things when an opponent falls in them.

* * *

**Vs. Scorpion**

**1st:**

Ilah: Grandmaster Hasashi.

Scorpion: Do you think you can best me?

Ilah: I know I can.

**2nd:**

Ilah: You regained your humanity?

Scorpion: Thanks to Raiden's assistance.

Ilah: Hopefully it didn't weaken you.

**3rd:**

Ilah: You're challenging me?

Scorpion: The title as Legendary Hunter is questionable.

Ilah: Allow me to prove my status isn't a myth.

**4th:**

Scorpion: You smell like the Netherrealm.

Ilah: Easy, Fido./ Of course, since I live down there.

Scorpion: I am no Dog, Demon! / How do I know you're not in league with Quan Chi?

**5th:**

Scorpion: How strong are you, Ilah?

Ilah: Strong enough to kill a Scorpion.

Scorpion: You're more than welcomed to try.

**6th:**

Scorpion: I will never die.

Ilah: D'Vorah had other plans, Hanzo.

Scorpion: That won't happen again, Hunter.

* * *

**Vs. Sub-Zero**

**1st:**

Ilah: Your brother is running rampant in Hell.

Sub-Zero: I'll eventually deal with Bi-Han.

Ilah: Make it sooner or later for your sake.

**2nd:**

Ilah: What happened to your so-called student?

Sub-Zero: Frost conspired against me with Kronika's help.

Ilah: She seemed to have a myriad of emotional problems.

**3rd:**

Ilah: Bahamut, guide me.

Sub-Zero: The Dragon God cannot help you, Hunter.

Ilah: His power lives through me, Cryomancer.

**4th:**

Sub-Zero: You are not well known to the Forces of Light.

Ilah: Allow this battle to shed some light on my identity.

Sub-Zero: Then let's delay no longer.

**5th:**

Sub-Zero: Are you on our side, Hunter?

Ilah: You need not worry, Sub-Zero. / Judging me because I reside in the Netherrealm?

Sub-Zero: I'll be watching you closely. / The same realm that birthed Shinnok and Quan Chi.

**6th:**

Sub-Zero: You are less ladylike than Mai.

Ilah: I don't need manners to be an adept kombatant.

Sub-Zero: But makes it easier to trust you.

* * *

**Vs. Baraka**

**1st:**

Ilah: I wonder which is tougher?

Baraka: Between what, Hunter?

Ilah: Your blades, or my Transmuted Arms?

**2nd:**

Ilah: Shao Kahn sent you after me?

Baraka: He insists you join his court.

Ilah: He'll be disappointed when he receives your separated head.

**3rd:**

Ilah: The hunt begins, Baraka.

Baraka: And what are you hunting?

Ilah: Don't you know Tarkatan Blades fetch a high price in Hell?

**4th:**

Baraka: Tarkata will feast!

Ilah: I hope they like steel and scales. / I didn't know Tarkatans were cannibals.

Baraka: We have iron stomachs, Hunter. / Mock me at your peril, Edenian!

**5th:**

Baraka: Your magic will not work on me.

Ilah: Correct since you lack the necessary intelligence to comprehend it.

Baraka: I will rip out your throat!

**6th:**

Baraka: You're not intimidating, Ilah.

Ilah: It's hard to scare the criminally inept.

Baraka: You have spoken your last, Edenian!

* * *

**Vs. Sheeva**

**1st:**

Ilah: Shokans are Half-Dragon?

Sheeva: Why do you inquire?

Ilah: I harbor the Dragon God's soul. / You're about to see a Dragon God's might.

**2nd:**

Ilah: Having four arms must be useful.

Sheeva: Get to the point, Edenian.

Ilah: You're about to lose two of them.

**3rd:**

Ilah: Is stomping all your good for?

Sheeva: I am a Shokan!

Ilah: And a kid throwing a temper tantrum.

**4th:**

Sheeva: Your lover is the God of the Damned?

Ilah: Understand how stupid this confrontation is.

Sheeva: My pride won't allow this to pass by.

**5th:**

Sheeva: For the Shokan!

Ilah: We used to hunt your kind in Edenia.

Sheeva: I'm above those primitives. / Outworld Shokan are vastly superior!

**6th:**

Sheeva: You think you can best me?

Ilah: Easier than killing a Centaur.

Sheeva: Your insults will cost you your life!

* * *

**Vs. Johnny Cage**

**1st:**

Ilah: The Thespian.

Johnny: The best too.

Ilah: That's not what I hear, Johnny boy.

**2nd:**

Ilah: I won't teach you, Fu Jow Pai.

Johnny: But it'll get me an edge in my latest role!

Ilah: Hire an instructor then, Jonathan.

**3rd:**

Ilah: Find someone else.

Johnny: Badass Martial Artists are the shit right now!

Ilah: Ask your wife then. / Who do you think I am? Ronda Rousey?

**4th:**

Johnny: Hey, pretty lady.

Ilah: Flirting with a God's wife isn't a good idea.

Johnny: Oh. Uh, Nevermind.

**5th:**

Johnny: I would hate to have you as a Personal Trainer.

Ilah: But you would have a better body than... that.

Johnny: Hey! My body's on posters that teenage girls plaster all over they're rooms!

**6th:**

Johnny: I'm playing a Hunter of the Supernatural in my next film.

Ilah: Do a lousy job, I'll beat you up.

Johnny: Not the motivation I was looking for, but I'll take it.

* * *

**Vs. Shang Tsung**

**1st:**

Ilah: The Human Snake himself.

Shang Tsung: I do what I must to improve my station.

Ilah: Fitting that you fight like one too.

**2nd:**

Ilah: Your soul-stealing stops now, sorcerer.

Shang Tsung: Who are you to think that you can stop me?

Ilah: The Dragon God's only Successor.

**3rd:**

Ilah: Today, I hunt a sorcerer.

Shang Tsung: I am not so easy to slay.

Ilah: But you will be, regardless of difficulty.

**4th:**

Shang Tsung: The Last Edenian Hunter.

Ilah: Come to take my soul, Shang Tsung?

Shang Tsung: Having vast knowledge of those monsters will prove useful.

**5th:**

Shang Tsung: The Dragon God's disciple.

Ilah: My reputation precedes me.

Shang Tsung: It will make consuming your soul all the more satisfying.

**6th:**

Shang Tsung: Where were you during the Edenian Mortal Kombat Tournament?

Ilah: My trapped soul prevented me from defending the motherland.

Shang Tsung: Your disappearance made taking your home child's play.

* * *

**Vs. Goro**

**1st:**

Ilah: Prince Goro.

Goro: Die like a Warrior!

Ilah: I'm not the one being hunted, Shokan.

**2nd:**

Ilah: This will be an easy hunt.

Goro: I am not defenseless.

Ilah: This will make killing you more enjoyable.

**3rd:**

Ilah: The Dragon God frowns on your race's actions, Goro.

Goro: We care not what Bahamut thinks.

Ilah: Disgraceful bigot!

**4th:**

Goro: You will join Shao Kahn's court!

Ilah: And he sends the failure to capture me?

Goro: I am a former Mortal Kombat Champion!

**5th:**

Goro: I have returned, Hunter!

Ilah: Didn't Benjamin take your soul?

Goro: Mention his name, I'll rip your tongue out!

**6th:**

Goro: Lick my feet, commoner!

Ilah: I kill monsters like you daily, Prince.

Goro: Such disrespect will not be tolerated!

* * *

**Vs. Liu Kang**

**1st:**

Ilah: Earthrealm's Chosen One.

Liu Kang: The Doctor and General were survivors too.

Ilah: But they are not of Earthrealm descent like you.

**2nd:**

Ilah: You call yourself a Dragon, Liu Kang?

Liu Kang: I've been told you call on the power of one.

Ilah: The Dragon God Bahamut himself, Monk.

**3rd:**

Ilah: You wish to spar?

Liu Kang: It would be an honor, Ilah.

Ilah: Show me the strength that defeated Shao Kahn!

**4th:**

Liu Kang: You were a mythological Hunter.

Ilah: Was the top dog for a long time as well.

Liu Kang: Show me.

**5th:**

Liu Kang: You reside in the Netherrealm?

Ilah: My husband resides down there, so should I.

Liu Kang: I admire your loyalty.

**6th:**

Liu Kang: Your strikes are fierce.

Ilah: Would you like a demonstration?

Liu Kang: I welcome the opportunity.

* * *

**Vs. Kung Lao**

**1st:**

Ilah: Ready for sparring?

Kung Lao: And to win today, Ilah.

Ilah: Seems that Callie Ann hasn't humbled you enough.

**2nd:**

Ilah: I wouldn't suggest chucking that hat at me.

Kung Lao: Why not?

Ilah: My arms will snap it in two.

**3rd:**

Ilah: Humbled, are we?

Kung Lao: Callie Ann demanded so.

Ilah: She does it because she loves you, Monk.

**4th:**

Kung Lao: You are less orderly than Ms. Mai.

Ilah: All my hunting hasn't given me the time to be so.

Kung Lao: Not to mention it has hardened you.

**5th:**

Kung Lao: I wonder what is my spirit animal?

Ilah: You remind me of a Hyena.

Kung Lao: Ugh, forget I asked.

**6th:**

Kung Lao: A match if you don't mind.

Ilah: Ready when you are, Lao.

Kung Lao: I'm always ready.

* * *

**Vs. Sonya Blade**

**1st:**

Ilah: An Army Girl?

Sonya: The damn best too.

Ilah: Not with Callie Ann as your predecessor.

**2nd:**

Ilah: Military Decor is important in your family.

Sonya: Blades are defined by their military service.

Ilah: But makes you susceptible to one-track mindedness.

**3rd:**

Ilah: You're in over your head, Sonya.

Sonya: How hard can hunting be?

Ilah: You're not hunting game, but mythological creatures. / I'd give you a month to contemplate suicide.

**4th:**

Sonya: You should enlist.

Ilah: I'd raise too many eyebrows.

Sonya: Leave them to me, Ilah.

**5th:**

Sonya: You're quite the survivor.

Ilah: There are times I wished that monster killed me.

Sonya: But Ms. Mai loves having you around.

**6th:**

Sonya: I can't believe I end up with Cage.

Ilah: Not a bad thing as Cassandra loves you both. / I think it's a perfect match.

Sonya: You're not helping the situation.

* * *

**Vs. Jax Briggs**

**1st:**

Ilah: What happened to your arms?

Jax: I was maimed. / Don't want to talk about it.

Ilah: My apologies, Jackson. / Fair enough, Major.

**2nd:**

Ilah: You've made the most of your situation.

Jax: Was it worth it, though?

Ilah: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.

**3rd:**

Ilah: You want to learn Fu Jow Pai?

Jax: I think I can make the most out of it.

Ilah: You should stick to Kickboxing.

**4th:**

Jax: No, I won't stop smoking.

Ilah: If kombat doesn't kill you, lung cancer will.

Jax: I already lost my arms. God can't hate me that much.

**5th:**

Jax: I want to go back into service.

Ilah: You being maimed was too scarring an experience. / Not when your depression can relapse.

Jax: Try and stop me, Ilah.

**6th:**

Jax: You're scarred too?

Ilah: Having your soul trapped for 10,000 years will crack any psyche.

Jax: And I thought I had it bad.

* * *

**Vs. Kenshi**

**1st:**

Ilah: Ever consider becoming a hunter?

Kenshi: My loyalty remains with Callie and the Special Forces.

Ilah: Respectable, but don't let that stop potential growth.

**2nd:**

Ilah: What am I thinking of, Kenshi?

Kenshi: Can't reveal the ways I'm going to best you.

Ilah: I thought I was being clever.

**3rd:**

Ilah: Sento is a powerful weapon.

Kenshi: Enough to beat a Legendary Hunter.

Ilah: Someone's relatively confident.

**4th:**

Kenshi: A showdown with a renowned Monster Hunter?

Ilah: If that's what you want.

Kenshi: This will be interesting, indeed.

**5th:**

Kenshi: You want me to become a Hunter?

Ilah: A man of your skills has a natural talent for it.

Kenshi: Thank you, but I'll pass.

**6th:**

Kenshi: Your soul harbors the Dragon God.

Ilah: Hard to believe?

Kenshi: Makes sense now that you mention it.

* * *

**Mirror Match**

**1st:**

Ilah: Greetings, Ilah.

Mirror: A Shapeshifter!?

Ilah: Here to finish the job from 10,000 years ago.

**2nd:**

Ilah: Fu Jow Pai.

Mirror: Vs. Hung Gar

Ilah: A fight for the ages.

**3rd:**

Ilah: Okada would be losing it right now.

Mirror: Let's go scare him!

Ilah: What are you, 5?

**4th:**

Mirror: A Shapeshifter nearly killed you?

Ilah: A Werepyre, to be precise.

Mirror: Sneaky bastards, the lot of them.

**5th:**

Mirror: Is Edenia gone in your timeline?

Ilah: We defended the motherland from Shao Kahn in the tournament.

Mirror: I envy your good fortune.

**6th:**

Mirror: Bahamut is not pleased with us being here.

Ilah: How must we deal with this problem?

Mirror: One of us must die.

* * *

**Vs. Quan Chi**

**1st:**

Ilah: If it isn't Shinnok's domestic.

Quan Chi: Okada's concubine.

Ilah: His wife, BDSM Model.

**2nd:**

Ilah: Shinnok sent you?

Quan Chi: Killing you will make Okada vulnerable.

Ilah: I'm not the one dying today, sorcerer.

**3rd:**

Ilah: Today's hunt is special.

Quan Chi: I will not fall to Joseph Maddox's second.

Ilah: Oh, that's a good one! / Come up with that insult yourself?

**4th:**

Ilah: Bahamut smiles on your demise.

Quan Chi: But I am not dead, Ilah.

Ilah: Not yet, you are.

**5th:**

Quan Chi: Does Okada know you're here?

Ilah: He doesn't tie me on a leash, unlike Shinnok.

Quan Chi: Spending time with Mai, aren't we?

**6th:**

Quan Chi: Your kombat savagery is unparalleled.

Ilah: And it will be your end.

Quan Chi: Don't count on that, Hunter.

**7th:**

Quan Chi: My newest Revenant.

Ilah: Is there someone behind me?

Quan Chi: I only see my next victim.

**8th:**

Quan Chi: Time to die.

Ilah: Having my soul trapped was torture enough.

Quan Chi: What comes next will be much worse.

* * *

**Vs. Kano**

**1st:**

Ilah: The man who sold his soul.

Kano: I'm richer because of it.

Ilah: Not for much longer.

**2nd:**

Ilah: Callie Ann ripped out your eye?

Kano: She'll pay for it, grandma.

Ilah: Hard to do that when you're blind.

**3rd:**

Ilah: Cute daggers there.

Kano: Toughest blades in all the realms.

Ilah: We haven't been properly introduced.

**4th:**

Kano: Killin' Dairou that way was gruesome.

Ilah: Unlike you, I'll kill people I don't like for free.

Kano: A shame we haven't met earlier.

**5th:**

Kano: You know about the heart, eh?

Ilah: I know where it is, and it's functions.

Kano: So you know what happens when I rip it from ya body.

**6th:**

Kano: The Black Dragon would love to have ya.

Ilah: Bahamut frowns on slandering people.

Kano: I ain't been punished, so I'll keep slanderin'.

* * *

**Vs. S****karlet**

**1st:**

Ilah: Malakai trained you?

Skarlet: To cure me of my affliction.

Ilah: Come, you need to exercise.

**2nd:**

Ilah: Your relationship with Callie Ann is genuine?

Skarlet: Who are you to question my love?

Ilah: Her Aunt, in technicality.

**3rd:**

Ilah: Yes, I bleed red blood.

Skarlet: I always wondered with a Dragon's soul inside you.

Ilah: It can be proven _if_ you're as good as you say.

**4th:**

Skarlet: Where do your loyalties lie?

Ilah: You're asking _me_ about loyalty?

Skarlet: Your answer isn't sufficient, Hunter.

**5th:**

Skarlet: I'd fit in the Netherrealm, you say?

Ilah: You got the red wardrobe down.

Skarlet: My place resides with my wife.

**6th:**

Skarlet: What does Dragon blood taste like?

Ilah: Hold on! I'm on your side!

Skarlet: You've done little to prove your claim.

* * *

**Vs. Sareena**

**1st:**

Ilah: Benjamin treating you well?

Sareena: I have received nothing but love and happiness.

Ilah: You of all people deserve it.

**2nd:**

Ilah: Where are your sisters?

Sareena: Referring to them as such is a stretch. / They still serve under Quan Chi.

Ilah: Did they not care for you? / A fate they deserve from what Okada told me.

**3rd:**

Ilah: You've lived a harsh life.

Sareena: Benny and Jade have brightened it.

Ilah: I am grateful to them both.

**4th:**

Ilah: Do you wish to spar, Sareena?

Sareena: I would be honored, Ilah.

Ilah: Spare me the flattery, and let's begin.

**5th:**

Sareena: I wouldn't advise staying in the Netherrealm for too long.

Ilah: Why not?

Sareena: It'll slowly corrupt your soul.

**6th:**

Sareena: You and Okada are lovers?

Ilah: Been together for 40,000 years.

Sareena: A milestone we wish to achieve.

**7th:**

Sareena: Will you be visiting Ms. Mai in California?

Ilah: I'll see her whenever an opportunity presents itself.

Sareena: She'll appreciate that.

**8th:**

Sareena: You broke my Devastator!

Ilah: Benjamin can make you a better sword.

Sareena: You could've just told me that.

* * *

**Vs. Callie Ann Maddox**

**1st:**

Ilah: The Legend herself!

Callie: You're a woman of legend too.

Ilah: Not as much as you, Iron Maiden.

**2nd:**

Ilah: I always wanted to face the strength of a General.

Callie: Want a demonstration?

Ilah: I welcome it.

**3rd:**

Ilah: Okada bringing me back out of nowhere was unwise.

Callie: I'm surprised you think that way.

Ilah: He should've warned you all beforehand.

**4th:**

Ilah: Your skills with a Combat Knife is something else.

Callie: I feel a 'but' coming.

Ilah: Let's see how it fares against the Dragon God's steel.

**5th:**

Callie: I've hunted too, you know.

Ilah: How come we never worked together?

Callie: Your soul must've been trapped by then.

**6th:**

Callie: With Edenia back, you can return to hunting.

Ilah: To which I thank you for, Callie.

Callie: You've carried your weight too, Ilah.

**7th:**

Callie: You and Mom are good friends?

Ilah: Her, myself, and Destiny spent a lot of time together.

Callie: Talk about tight-knit bonds.

**8th:**

Callie: Messenger vs. Hunter.

Ilah: A battle of Legendary proportions.

Callie: This fight will be in battle studies for centuries.

* * *

**Vs. Benjamin Maddox**

**1st:**

Ilah: You'd do well to treat your wives well.

Benji: I know better, but why the reassurance?

Ilah: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

**2nd:**

Ilah: You share a lot of your appearance with Joe.

Benji: I forget that you were his partner and teacher.

Ilah: I'm anxious if his talent for kombat was passed down to you.

**3rd:**

Ilah: You're returning to Edenia?

Benji: Jade and Kitty made solid cases as to why I should.

Ilah: Bless them both. / People can use your wisdom and intellect.

**4th:**

Ilah: How's little Everest?

Benji: Little isn't the word to describe her now. / She's healthy and somewhere in Articka roosting.

Ilah: At least the Estate won't feel like the South Pole anymore.

**5th:**

Ilah: Okada extends his apologies.

Benji: Tell him to apologize to my face directly.

Ilah: Duly noted.

**6th:**

Benji: It's good to see you, Ilah.

Ilah: Good to be back amongst the living.

Benji: How about some sparring for your troubles?

**7th:**

Benji: Bahamut, eh?

Ilah: The Dragon God is a distant cousin to little Everest.

Benji: That would be interesting when next I see her.

**8th:**

Benji: Mother would like to see you soon.

Ilah: I'll make a note of that, Benjamin.

Benji: Call me Ben if you prefer.

**9th:**

Benji: You want to evaluate my Pankration?

Ilah: There are areas you can improve on.

Benji: I await your critique.

**10th:**

Benji: Okada should've warned us about your revival.

Ilah: I agree with you 100%.

Benji: As long as you understand our skepticism.

* * *

**Vs. Kitana**

**1st:**

Ilah: It is an honor, your Majesty.

Kitana: We can be casual, Ms. Ilah.

Ilah: If that is your wish. / You're less like your mother than I perceived.

**2nd:**

Ilah: Be wary of your bond, Kitana.

Kitana: You suffered as well?

Ilah: If Liu were to die, it would torment you forever.

**3rd:**

Ilah: You wish for me to be in your court?

Kitana: Your knowledge of the realm is invaluable.

Ilah: I will serve with the love and honor that is demanded.

**4th:**

Kitana: How did you know my mother?

Ilah: I was her Kombat Instructor. / I'm grateful you never inherited her or Jerrod's entitlement issues.

Kitana: She sure didn't count her blessings. / Benjamin and Callie helped me get rid of it.

**5th:**

Kitana: Will you be my Kombat Instructor?

Ilah: It would be my pleasure.

Kitana: A test first, if you don't mind.

**6th:**

Kitana: You were the most renowned hunter in your time.

Ilah: I'm not over the hill yet.

Kitana: No doubt because of Bahamut's soul.

* * *

**Vs. Mai Maddox**

**1st:**

Ilah: Mai...?

Mai: Ilah, dear! It's so good to see you!

Ilah: We have a lot to catch up on!

**2nd:**

Ilah: I'm glad to see you're alive and well.

Mai: As if Jerrod's primitive attempt to kill me would work!

Ilah: Of course, I'm such a fool.

**3rd:**

Ilah: Your children have grown wonderfully.

Mai: They've matured in ways I could never imagine.

Ilah: Motherhood has been very kind to you.

**4th:**

Ilah: It wounds my heart that Destiny's gone.

Mai: Tanya will pay for her senseless murder.

Ilah: By our hand, if not by Jade.

**5th:**

Ilah: You haven't aged a bit.

Mai: I can say the same for you. / Being a Master illusionist made hiding my age child's play.

Ilah: Bahamut's soul halted my aging completely. / I'm not surprised.

**6th:**

Ilah: Made any other ventures since our last meeting?

Mai: I started sewing and singing again.

Ilah: Your clothes were to die for. / What I would give to have your voice.

**7th:**

Mai: What's our sparring record, Ilah?

Ilah: You expect me to remember after all these millennia?

Mai: Fair point.

**8th:**

Mai: Would you like some tea?

Ilah: Come now. You know I'm a coffee girl.

Mai: I have espresso if you fancy that.

**9th:**

Mai: A joy to see you again, my friend.

Ilah: There's one more thing we must do before I go.

Mai: Indeed. For old time's sake.

**10th:**

Mai: A Swan and a Dragon walk into a tavern.

Ilah: The world stopped moving momentarily.

Mai: All eyes were on them.

**11th:**

Mai: Two friends, one battle.

Ilah: Under the Edenian Sky.

Mai: A victor is crowned.

**12th:**

Mai: Can you teach me Fu Jow Pai?

Ilah: Only if you teach me Pencak Silat.

Mai: It's a deal.

* * *

**Vs. Jade**

**1st:**

Ilah: You are Destiny's daughter...

Jade: Yes, and who are you?

Ilah: One of her dearest friends.

**2nd:**

Ilah: It's like I'm looking at a younger Destiny.

Jade: Do we really look so similar?

Ilah: A picture is worth a thousand words, young one.

**3rd:**

Ilah: Would you ever consider hunting, Jade?

Jade: My loyalty is to the court and my family.

Ilah: Come find me if you change your mind.

**4th:**

Ilah: Tanya was wrong for murdering your mother.

Jade: I'll have her head for this, Ms. Ilah.

Ilah: Allow me to train you for that battle.

**5th:**

Jade: Kitana thinks highly of you, as do I.

Ilah: I am humbled by both of your high praises.

Jade: You will do great things for Edenia.

**6th:**

Jade: What was my Mother like?

Ilah: Kind and wise beyond her years. / I envied her beauty and intelligence.

Jade: May our relationship be steadfast and strong.

**7th:**

Jade: Transmutation magic?

Ilah: Would you like an example?

Jade: If you don't mind.

**8th:**

Jade: Callie is training me to be the next General of the Freedom Fighters.

Ilah: I heard she trains everyone hard. / She deems you as a worthy successor of the mantle.

Jade: My past more than prepared me for her. / Thank you, Ilah.

* * *

**Vs. Tanya**

**1st:**

Ilah: Did you fight on Outworld's behalf?

Tanya: Only to show loyalty to _my_ Emperor.

Ilah: Your actions make me want to hurl.

**2nd:**

Ilah: Today is a good day.

Tanya: Why is that, grandma?

Ilah: I get to hunt and kill a murderer.

**3rd:**

Ilah: Why, Tanya?

Tanya: I follow the true Emperor of Edenia.

Ilah: When I think I can't hate you more, you somehow prove me wrong.

**4th:**

Tanya: A shame you have nothing left to hunt.

Ilah: What are you talking about, Tanya? / I see an abomination in front of me.

Tanya: Because you're about to die. / Clever. _Real_ clever.

**5th:**

Tanya: You pose no match for me.

Ilah: You're as inexperienced as you are insane.

Tanya: Silence, hunter.

**6th:**

Tanya: Swear loyalty to me.

Ilah: I'm going to take my boot and shove it-

Tanya: Then I'll rip out your tongue!

* * *

**Vs. Dakini Maddox**

**1st:**

Ilah: Hello, little one.

Dakini: What's the meaning of this, Ms. Ilah?

Ilah: Just an old lady losing to curiosity.

**2nd:**

Ilah: Will Hamlet chew me up?

Dakini: Not unless I tell him to.

Ilah: Please don't.

**3rd:**

Ilah: You share similar features of your mother and grandmother.

Dakini: So I've been told.

Ilah: Not one for small talk, I see.

**4th:**

Dakini: Ms. Ilah.

Ilah: Impress me, child.

Dakini: Consider it done.

**5th:**

Dakini: What did you call Mr. Okada?

Ilah: Kadsy-kins.

Dakini: And I thought Mama and Dad were sappy.

**6th:**

Dakini: You were a Hunter?

Ilah: For mythological creatures, yes. / Want me to tell you a story about some of them?

Dakini: We all have a hobby, it seems. / After I knock you on your butt, Ms. Ilah.

* * *

**Vs. Dairou**

**1st:**

Ilah: The mercenary.

Dairou: The best in the realms.

Ilah: With a Dacarthi sized ego.

**2nd:**

Ilah: You wouldn't last long as a Hunter.

Dairou: I'd be better than you.

Ilah: That earned you a broken jaw, balding.

**3rd:**

Ilah: You're in over your head.

Dairou: The payout from killing you will be staggering.

Ilah: Too bad you won't be cashing in.

**4th:**

Dairou: You say you harbor a Dragon's soul?

Ilah: The Dragon God Bahamut's soul specifically.

Dairou: Too bad a soul isn't worth anything.

**5th:**

Dairou: You were bested by a Shapeshifter?

Ilah: Face one, survive, and then you can give me lip, rookie.

Dairou: That insult will cost you.

**6th:**

Dairou: Your blood will decorate my forehead.

Ilah: Keep your fetish to yourself, thank you.

Dairou: Quiet!

* * *

**Vs. Darrius**

**1st:**

Ilah: Ryuji's failed successor.

Darrius: I exceed him in every way.

Ilah: He didn't get foiled by a mere child.

**2nd:**

Ilah: You act similarly to the company you keep.

Darrius: So I'm unstoppable?

Ilah: More so braindead and easy to predict.

**3rd:**

Ilah: Speaking of egos...

Darrius: I have earned the right to be cocky.

Ilah: Not in my eyes, you haven't.

**4th:**

Darrius: You will die for the Resistance.

Ilah: Oh, like how you did?

Darrius: Never again, Hunter.

**5th:**

Darrius: You have been a thorn in my side.

Ilah: Not even worth my time, Darrius.

Darrius: Who said you have a choice in the matter?

**6th:**

Darrius: Callie's plans ruined the Resistance.

Ilah: Shame on you for underestimating us. / Retribution for taking advantage of Jade's bounty.

Darrius: Nothing more than a lucky break. / She's next after I'm through with you.

* * *

**With Ilah finally finished, we can move on to Dakini. **

**Dakini Maddox**

**Intros**

Hawkysack - Juggles a Tomahawk with her foot before kicking it into the sky and catches it with her hand.

Wary Guardian - Hamlet barks viciously at Dakini's opponent, only calming down when she pets him.

Retrieval - Looks for her Tomahawks as they aren't in their sockets. Hamlet comes in with them in his mouth. She pets him as thanks before taking them.

Hawk Juggling - Juggles three Tomahawks effortlessly and catches all of them as the one in her left-hand dissolves into spiritual energy.

**Fatalities**

Totem Pole - Uses her Tomahawks to cleave off the victim's sides before maiming them and chopping off their legs. She then grabs the spine before breaking it in two and rips it out of the body, separating from the victim's head. The victim is then left as a mutilated Totem Pole.

Brain Food - Dakini backhand decapitates the victim and grabs the head. She cuts off the scalp to reveal the brain. Using illusionary magic, she turns it into an apple and whistles for Hamlet before feeding it to him.

**Variations**

Berserker - Dakini gains combos, and special moves revolving around her Tomahawks. For aggressive players.

Dogmeat - Calls for Hamlet for various attacks, including where he stuns the opponent.

Nightwolf - Calling on her predecessors, Dakini gains buffs and gives debuffs to her opponents.

**Vs. Scorpion**

**1st:**

Dakini: Grandmaster Hasashi.

Scorpion: Jade and Benjamin's cub.

Dakini: Watch it, this cub has bite.

**2nd:**

Dakini: Your swords against my Tomahawks.

Scorpion: This will be easy.

Dakini: Go ahead, makes beating you more satisfying.

**3rd:**

Dakini: Why a Scorpion?

Scorpion: My rope spear is akin to a Scorpion's sting.

Dakini: Wolves eat scorpions.

**4th:**

Scorpion: You hail from a ruined future.

Dakini: One I'm trying to prevent.

Scorpion: You have all of our support, Dakini.

**5th:**

Scorpion: You fight well for a novice.

Dakini: I inherited my parents' kombat skills.

Scorpion: But it's no substitute for experience.

**6th:**

Scorpion: Nightwolf trained you?

Dakini: Yup, said I learn quickly.

Scorpion: Let's see how fast.

* * *

**Vs. Sub-Zero**

**1st:**

Dakini: Grandmaster.

Sub-Zero: A test, Dakini Maddox.

Dakini: Expect me to pass with flying colors.

**2nd:**

Dakini: I appreciate the offer, but I'll have to pass.

Sub-Zero: Not everyone can be a Lin Kuei, Dakini Maddox.

Dakini: My loyalties lie with the Great Spirit and Lady Phae.

**3rd:**

Dakini: It's a little chilly.

Sub-Zero: You should have dressed warmer.

Dakini: Still colder at home when Everest was an infant.

**4th:**

Sub-Zero: You have giant shoes to fill, Dakini Maddox.

Dakini: I think I carry the burden well.

Sub-Zero: Most would crack under such pressure. / I agree, child.

**5th:**

Sub-Zero: You defeated Frost?

Dakini: Surprised, Grandmaster?

Sub-Zero: Yes, if not impressed.

**6th:**

Sub-Zero: Hamlet is a Husky?

Dakini: He takes to winter well.

Sub-Zero: Perhaps I should invest in a pet.

* * *

**Vs. Baraka**

**1st:**

Dakini: Yikes!

Baraka: Scared, Edenian?

Dakini: Don't get saliva on my Tomahawks!

**2nd:**

Dakini: You're not so scary, Baraka.

Baraka: Why is that?

Dakini: Dad stomped the yard on your blades. / You'll see for yourself.

**3rd:**

Dakini: Remember your loyalties.

Baraka: I don't need a child to remind me!

Dakini: Hamlet's gonna chew on your brain if you don't.

**4th:**

Baraka: Spawn of Benjamin Maddox!

Dakini: Spawn!? I'm not a fish!

Baraka: I will eat you as one!

**5th:**

Baraka: Do you think you can best me?

Dakini: You're the jobber of Shao Kahn's army.

Baraka: Your tongue will get you killed!

**6th:**

Baraka: Fear me, child!

Dakini: Mama's anger scares me more than you.

Baraka: You will rebuke that statement!

* * *

**Vs. Sheeva**

**1st:**

Dakini: You're ugly!

Sheeva: Such disrespect, child of Benjamin Maddox.

Dakini: Just like a clay sculpture.

**2nd:**

Dakini: You're using your extra arms as a crutch.

Sheeva: What makes you say that?

Dakini: Without them, you just like to jump like a toddler.

**3rd:**

Dakini: The Great Spirit will guide me!

Sheeva: You are too young to hold such power.

Dakini: Not like I had a choice, Sheeva.

**4th:**

Sheeva: For the Shokan!

Dakini: Pride isn't lost among your people I see.

Sheeva: As it shouldn't be, child.

**5th:**

Sheeva: You're strong for your age, Dakini.

Dakini: Stronger than a Shokan, for sure.

Sheeva: Inherited your Aunt's cocky attitude, I see.

**6th:**

Sheeva: I will stomp on your spine.

Dakini: And I thought I was the angry kid.

Sheeva: Cease your insults, brat!

* * *

**Vs. Johnny Cage**

**1st:**

Dakini: Think you can handle the wild?

Johnny: Try me, Daki.

Dakini: You're no Bear Grylls, Mr. Cage.

**2nd:**

Dakini: Your movies were ok.

Johnny: Ok!? You mean cinematic greatness.

Dakini: No, I meant ok.

**3rd:**

Dakini: I bet Hamlet can beat you up.

Johnny: No, he can't.

Dakini: His IQ is higher than yours.

**4th:**

Johnny: So, you're from the future.

Dakini: Is that so hard to believe? / Don't fry your brain.

Johnny: With everything goin' on, can you blame me?

**5th:**

Johnny: I wonder if I can be Nightwolf.

Dakini: Nope, too self-absorbed.

Johnny: Didn't have to be so blunt.

**6th:**

Johnny: I'm not full of myself.

Dakini: No, you're full of shit.

Johnny: Language, Daki.

* * *

**Vs. Shang Tsung**

**1st:**

Dakini: You're older than me?

Shang Tsung: I am over 10,000 years old.

Dakini: Your life ends now, sorcerer.

**2nd:**

Dakini: I do this for my predecessor!

Shang Tsung: She was a failure, much like you are.

Dakini: My people are proud of my deeds. / You mean like you and your Cow Hide Boss?

**3rd:**

Dakini: Thanks for exposing your chest.

Shang Tsung: Thanking me, are we?

Dakini: Makes your torso an easy target.

**4th:**

Shang Tsung: If I take your soul, I inch one step closer to your father.

Dakini: My Dad's happily married, Tsung.

Shang Tsung: Tch, infernal child.

**5th:**

Shang Tsung: You will fail against Outworld's Champion.

Dakini: Cousin Liu Kang made quick work of you. / Nah, this will be easy.

Shang Tsung: Underestimate at your peril, child.

**6th:**

Shang Tsung: Nightwolves souls are extra nourishing.

Dakini: You won't take mine, hag.

Shang Tsung: How wrong you are, Dakini Maddox.

* * *

**Vs. Goro**

**1st:**

Dakini: Ah, Mr. Entitlement!

Goro: I have struggled, brat!

Dakini: No one has suffered more than me. / Aw, struggling as to which Shokan whore to make your concubine?

**2nd:**

Dakini: I thought Dad killed you?

Goro: Disposing of you will get his attention.

Dakini: Killing you will get me a high five and a hug.

**3rd:**

Dakini: Don't cry over this loss, Goro.

Goro: I lose to no one!

Dakini: Dad and cousin Liu Kang disagree.

**4th:**

Goro: Child of Benjamin Maddox!

Dakini: Is going to skin her a Shokan today!

Goro: Will die screaming!

**5th:**

Goro: You'll never best me, brat.

Dakini: Underestimation is terrible for your health, Goro.

Goro: I'll enjoy inflicting pain upon your head.

**6th:**

Goro: I will enjoy this battle.

Dakini: And losing too, Goro?

Goro: Your mother and father will bury their child!

* * *

**Vs. Liu Kang**

**1st:**

Dakini: You should visit Dad more often.

Liu Kang: My training prevents me from doing so.

Dakini: Even you need rest, Godbrother. / Aunt Kitty would appreciate it.

**2nd:**

Dakini: You surely carry a heavy burden.

Liu Kang: Not as heavy as yours, I take it.

Dakini: I lived with it, but glad it's lifted.

**3rd:**

Dakini: Ready for sparring, Liu Kang?

Liu Kang: Are you ready? / This is not for play.

Dakini: I know what I'm getting into, champ.

**4th:**

Liu Kang: Where did you learn Tae Kwon Do?

Dakini: From your Nightwolf, a 10th degree Black Belt.

Liu Kang: Show me what you learned from him.

**5th:**

Liu Kang: You are skilled for one so young.

Dakini: It was either that or die.

Liu Kang: Glad to see you survived, Dakini.

**6th:**

Liu Kang: Is Jade pregnant with you yet?

Dakini: Give it another month or so. / Dad didn't tell you, did he?

Liu Kang: That's a concrete time frame. / Congratulations are in order.

* * *

**Vs. Kung Lao**

**1st:**

Dakini: Uncle Lao!

Kung Lao: Yes, my niece?

Dakini: Hope you don't mind a few dents in your hat.

**2nd:**

Dakini: It seems that hat is in every timeline.

Kung Lao: I've had it since I was a teen.

Dakini: And I thought Mama and Dad were inseparable.

**3rd:**

Dakini: Kunlun Chuan?

Kung Lao: Certainly more potent than Tae Kwon Do.

Dakini: You say that because you haven't fought me yet.

**4th:**

Kung Lao: Do Callie and I have children?

Dakini: Sadly, Auntie was deemed infertile.

Kung Lao: Hopefully that won't happen this time around.

**5th:**

Kung Lao: Do you wish to spar, Dakini?

Dakini: Sure do, Uncle. / You ready for this?

Kung Lao: I don't think I'll ever be ready to battle my niece.

**6th:**

Kung Lao: What was I like in the future?

Dakini: You were loving and caring, more so than Auntie was.

Kung Lao: Don't let her catch you saying that.

* * *

**Vs. Sonya Blade**

**1st:**

Dakini: Military decor is important in your family.

Sonya: All part of the bloodline.

Dakini: But not what Cassie wanted.

**2nd:**

Dakini: I heard Auntie wasn't pleased with your first months as General.

Sonya: That would be an understatement.

Dakini: At least she warmed up to it... eventually.

**3rd:**

Dakini: How come you're so humble, but Cass isn't?

Sonya: She gets it from her father.

Dakini: Oh, that makes a ton of sense.

**4th:**

Sonya: It's like I'm looking at a younger Jade.

Dakini: I got nothing from Dad, appearance-wise. / You tried stealing Dad from her!

Sonya: You have his thoughtful personality. / To his credit, Benjamin never considered leaving her.

**5th:**

Sonya: Where was I in your time?

Dakini: The Deadly Alliance killed you, Mr. Cage, Major Briggs, and Aunt Kitty.

Sonya: Sounds like a hellish nightmare.

**6th:**

Sonya: Your take on Tae Kwon Do is aggressive.

Dakini: I've been called the Berserker before.

Sonya: Fits you seamlessly.

* * *

**Vs. Jax**

**1st:**

Dakini: Why are you still in the Special Forces?

Jax: I still find honor in serving.

Dakini: General Blade discharged you for a reason.

**2nd:**

Dakini: Go home, Major.

Jax: Who are you to tell me what to do?

Dakini: Someone who's more powerful than you think.

**3rd:**

Dakini: Your life went down the drain after Ermac maimed you, huh?

Jax: So you can't judge my decisions.

Dakini: No, I still can. / Maybe if your parents were killed in front of you, then I can't.

**4th:**

Jax: I did what I had to.

Dakini: I oughta trash you for what you did to Jacqui!

Jax: You're in over your head.

**5th:**

Jax: You're incredibly disrespectful, kid.

Dakini: And you have loyalty issues, Major. / Kid? I'm older and somehow more mature than you!

Jax: Watch your mouth, Daki.

**6th:**

Jax: Think you can take me?

Dakini: Without the arms, you're above average at best.

Jax: Someone is sure of themselves.

**Vs. Kenshi**

**1st:**

Dakini: You're blind in this timeline too?

Kenshi: My meeting with Sento seems universal. / I try to stay positive in terms of that event.

Dakini: Good to see you retain that attitude.

**2nd:**

Dakini: One of the many who perished after Onaga merged the Kamidogu.

Kenshi: History won't repeat itself this time.

Dakini: Make sure it doesn't, Uncle.

**3rd:**

Dakini: Uncle Kenshi.

Kenshi: A good morning to you, Dakini.

Dakini: You won't feel that way in a minute.

**4th:**

Kenshi: Your Tomahawks, Sento.

Dakini: A weapon doesn't make the warrior.

Kenshi: Such maturity for a child of your age.

**5th:**

Kenshi: I was friends with your parents?

Dakini: It's hard to not be your friend.

Kenshi: Your compliment is appreciated.

**6th:**

Kenshi: Your comments about Jax were hurtful.

Dakini: I've suffered more than him and recovered just fine.

Kenshi: Sometimes, it's better to leave the truth as a thought.

* * *

**Mirror Match**

**1st:**

Dakini: Is this a dream?

Mirror: More so a nightmare.

Dakini: Killing you should wake me up.

**2nd:**

Dakini: Who are you?

Mirror: I'm you, Dakini.

Dakini: Then, who am I?

**3rd:**

Dakini: Uncle Cloud warned me about this.

Mirror: Your anger risks the corruption of your soul.

Dakini: I've gained too much to become tainted.

**4th:**

Mirror: Ready for your vision quest?

Dakini: I thought I already earned Nightwolf's mantle?

Mirror: You'll relinquish it should you lose here.

**5th:**

Mirror: Greetings, Master.

Dakini: Hamlet!?

Mirror: Merely an astral projection.

**6th:**

Mirror: I've come to take your place.

Dakini: No demon will take my family away.

Mirror: I can and will, child.

* * *

**Vs. Quan Chi**

**1st:**

Dakini: Why are you so pale?

Quan Chi: What does it matter to you, child?

Dakini: I didn't know there were Albino Demons.

**2nd:**

Dakini: This oughta be interesting.

Quan Chi: Your head will be on my throne pike.

Dakini: Threats like that earns you a spot as Hamlet's chew toy.

**3rd:**

Dakini: Bringing back Shinnok nearly doomed Earthrealm!

Quan Chi: That was the intention, Nightwolf.

Dakini: The Great Spirit demands your head.

**4th:**

Quan Chi: Child of Benjamin Maddox.

Dakini: Is going to hand you your ass.

Quan Chi: Will become my latest revenant.

**5th:**

Quan Chi: Lord Shinnok requests your presence.

Dakini: I'll lose my powers if I go to Hell.

Quan Chi: Precisely why he wants you as a permanent guest.

**6th:**

Quan Chi: You are off-put by my appearance?

Dakini: It's like an infant drew those markings red and black crayons. / Jeez, do your Markings age too?

Quan Chi: That insult will be your last.

* * *

**Vs. Kano**

**1st:**

Dakini: You smell like trash.

Kano: The smell of money, kid.

Dakini: Fitting you have a trash mentality to boot.

**2nd:**

Dakini: Fighting me isn't a good idea.

Kano: Why is that, baby girl?

Dakini: Either Mama or Auntie will murder you if I'm hurt.

**3rd:**

Dakini: This will be easy.

Kano: Underestimatin' me, are ya?

Dakini: Better that than not take you seriously at all.

**4th:**

Kano: Why 'ello, pretty girl.

Dakini: Do you practice being perverted? / I'm still a kid in Edenia, weirdo!

Kano: Comes naturally, girlie. / Then let me tuck ya' into bed.

**5th:**

Kano: I'll make Callie pay for what she did to my eye.

Dakini: Hurt my Aunt, and you'll have a Tomahawk shoved up your rectum.

Kano: There are consequences for threats like that.

**6th:**

Kano: I'll gut ya for what ya did to Kobra.

Dakini: Maybe think about investing in tougher men, dolt.

Kano: Wonder if you scream like ya mum.

* * *

**Vs. Skarlet:**

**1st:**

Dakini: Aunt Red.

Skarlet: I'll be your sparring partner today, child.

Dakini: Then let's get started. / Hamlet and I are ready for you.

**2nd:**

Dakini: You don't want children?

Skarlet: I don't deserve to be a mother.

Dakini: We'd all support you. / But you've been redeemed, and Auntie is behind you 3000%.

**3rd:**

Dakini: I wonder if Hamlet would like a Dagger?

Skarlet: That would surely be interesting.

Dakini: I'll talk to Dad about that later.

**4th:**

Dakini: You smell like blood.

Skarlet: An unfortunate side effect of being imbued with these powers. / A result of Shang Tsung's... tortuous mind.

Dakini: Sorry for bringing it up.

**5th:**

Skarlet: My beloved Niece.

Dakini: My daring Aunt.

Skarlet: Show me your skillset.

**6th:**

Skarlet: Where is Hamlet?

Dakini: Sleeping, and I didn't want to wake him. / Don't need him. I got this.

Skarlet: How considerate. / You possess your father's confidence.

**7th:**

Skarlet: Those Tomahawks look heavy.

Dakini: I'm stronger than I look.

Skarlet: A fact that's easy to see.

**8th:**

Skarlet: You've quite the track record in Kombat.

Dakini: I'm underestimated a lot.

Skarlet: A mistake I will not make.

* * *

**Vs. Sareena**

**1st:**

Dakini: Ms. Sareena.

Sareena: Expecting your mother?

Dakini: There goes my initial strategy.

**2nd:**

Dakini: So cool and calm in every situation.

Sareena: I'm not deserving of your praise, Dakini.

Dakini: Not to mention beautiful and humble.

**3rd:**

Dakini: Hamlet says you're tortured.

Sareena: My life was dark before meeting your parents.

Dakini: I'm thankful your paths crossed.

**4th:**

Dakini: Your sisters work for the Red Dragon?

Sareena: To call them such is a stretch. / And for Quan Chi by extension.

Dakini: I can only imagine the abuse they put you through. / So they're two lesser evils. / I promise we'll deal with them, Ms. Sareena.

**5th:**

Dakini: Shinnok is truly a bastard, isn't he?

Sareena: I'm grateful to never have met him in person.

Dakini: With how this war's going, the days are winding down.

**6th:**

Sareena: My husband and wife conceived a lovely child.

Dakini: You're making me blush... mother. / You'll do the same too, right?

Sareena: I'm merely stating a fact, daughter. / I have no doubts about your half-brother or half-sister.

**7th:**

Sareena: Tanya will not hurt you.

Dakini: I can defend myself.

Sareena: Underestimate her at your peril.

**8th:**

Sareena: You and Hamlet are inseparable.

Dakini: He goes wherever I go.

Sareena: What a nice boy.

**9th:**

Sareena: Onaga has returned.

Dakini: PTSD flashbacks are disturbing my sleep.

Sareena: History will not repeat itself this time.

**10th:**

Sareena: We have to be watchful and careful.

Dakini: A turncoat infiltrated our camp.

Sareena: We'll weed them out before long.

* * *

**Vs. Kitana**

**1st:**

Dakini: Aunt Kitana.

Kitana: Me, an Aunt? / Jade allowed me to be an Aunt?

Dakini: Is that a problem? / Our relationship lacked anger when you were alive.

**2nd:**

Dakini: Why fans?

Kitana: People don't expect them to be weapons.

Dakini: Oh, that makes sense.

**3rd:**

Dakini: Should I call you Aunt or Kahn?

Kitana: I prefer my familial name, Dakini.

Dakini: Aunt it is then.

**4th:**

Dakini: It's good to see you, Aunt Kitty.

Kitana: I'm still not used to being called that.

Dakini: Suggest you fix that soon.

**5th:**

Kitana: You wish to know more about Edenia?

Dakini: And learn more about my identity.

Kitana: Prepare to begin the history lesson.

**6th:**

Kitana: For someone so young, you're quite skilled.

Dakini: I'm a fast learner. / Auntie and Mama are responsible for that.

Kitana: It's time to teach you something new.

**7th:**

Kitana: Hamlet is cute, isn't he?

Dakini: Absolutely precious, your highness.

Kitana: Perhaps I should invest in my own pet.

**8th:**

Kitana: Edenians feel safer with you as their safeguard.

Dakini: Be grateful the Great Spirit allowed me to venture from Earthrealm.

Kitana: I'll be sure to do so in my prayers tonight.

* * *

**Vs. Mai Maddox**

**1st:**

Dakini: Nana Mai.

Mai: Demonstrate your powers as Nightwolf.

Dakini: Prepare to be amazed.

**2nd:**

Dakini: A shame I couldn't meet Grandpa.

Mai: He would've loved you, child.

Dakini: Jerrod is a monster for killing him and Grandma Destiny.

**3rd:**

Dakini: Your sewing skills are incredible.

Mai: I can certainly do a better job with whatever you're wearing.

Dakini: I like this outfit. / Maybe you can give it a modern look.

**4th:**

Dakini: Will everything be ok?

Mai: Have faith in us, Dakini.

Dakini: I don't want to lose everyone again.

**5th:**

Dakini: You and Fujin?

Mai: I'm just as surprised.

Dakini: You two look cute together.

**6th:**

Mai: Do you want me to sing for you?

Dakini: I-I don't want to sleep yet.

Mai: You don't have a choice, sweetie.

**7th:**

Mai: You look terrible, dear.

Dakini: I had no say concerning my wardrobe.

Mai: That will be rectified after this battle.

**8th:**

Mai: Is Hamlet well?

Dakini: A perfectly healthy husky.

Mai: Good to know as he's part of this family

**9th:**

Mai: You say I live up to my namesake?

Dakini: A Swan wishes it had your Grace.

Mai: You certainly make your Grandma feel wonderful.

**10th:**

Mai: Do you wish for me to make you a dress as well?

Dakini: Will it fit?

Mai: So much to make the setting sun blush.

* * *

**Vs. Callie Ann Maddox**

**1st:**

Dakini: My favorite Auntie!

Callie: My adorable Niece.

Dakini: Flattery won't work here.

**2nd:**

Dakini: Still trying for a child?

Callie: Lao and I may have finally succeeded.

Dakini: Bless the Elder Gods for their mercy.

**3rd:**

Dakini: You're not the same from my timeline.

Callie: Needless to say, I'm not nearly as bitchy.

Dakini: At least you don't shun me in front of my parents.

**4th:**

Dakini: Who should I talk with to reign in my anger?

Callie: Raiden might have someone who can help. / Definitely not me, for sure.

Dakini: We'll speak after our spar here. / Hate to agree with you there.

**5th:**

Dakini: Are you and Mama done bickering?

Callie: Consider our shared animosity over.

Dakini: Thank you for putting your differences aside.

**6th:**

Callie: And I thought I was adept at sniping.

Dakini: We should have a competition.

Callie: My Hawkeye against your Spirit arrows.

**7th:**

Callie: Our family is growing larger by the minute.

Dakini: Hopefully no one murders the next generation.

Callie: We all need to do our part in protecting the newborns.

**8th:**

Callie: Looks like you'll be an older sibling.

Dakini: I can't wait to see my twin brother.

Callie: Neither can Benji and Jade.

**9th:**

Callie: You have limitless potential, kiddo.

Dakini: I intend to fully embrace it.

Callie: You're JJ's daughter alright.

**10th:**

Callie: Wearing dresses now?

Dakini: There was this Edenian I met...

Callie: Benji feared you would mention boys. / Better hope JJ doesn't scare them away.

* * *

**Vs. Benjamin Maddox**

**1st:**

Dakini: Nana wasn't kidding about you.

Benji: About what, exactly?

Dakini: You almost rarely get angry.

**2nd:**

Dakini: About Edenia...

Benji: We should discuss this with everyone. / Learning of your heritage is more important than my grudge.

Dakini: Never thought I'd hear you say that. / Mama and Nana finally got through to you.

**3rd:**

Dakini: I'll always be a daddy's girl.

Benji: Much like Cal and our father.

Dakini: Runs in the family, it seems.

**4th:**

Dakini: You really do love Mama.

Benji: Jade has been there from the start. / We hope you can learn a few things from us.

Dakini: Edenian love like yours is eternal. / You, along with Miss Sareena, represent what true love is.

**5th:**

Dakini: Ms. Sareena is pregnant?

Benji: Our child will be half-demon and half-Edenian.

Dakini: That won't change how I love them as a half-sibling.

**6th:**

Dakini: You cheated on Mama?

Benji: Something I'll never be proud of. / The worst mistake I ever committed.

Dakini: She more than forgave you. / Don't beat yourself up, Dad.

**7th:**

Benji: Meeting you was the highpoint of returning to Seido.

Dakini: The battle wasn't exciting for you?

Benji: I'm not like Cal in that sense. / Constantly fighting has made me weary.

**8th:**

Benji: What's this about boys?

Dakini: Mama says I can be courted now.

Benji: I suppose it shouldn't hurt. / This day was eventually going to happen.

**9th:**

Benji: Onaga brought back the dead in your time?

Dakini: Grandpa Joe, Grandma Destiny, and countless others...

Benji: You escaped an inevitable catastrophe.

**10th:**

Benji: Never did I think I would be a father to you.

Dakini: I'm thankful every day you and Mama are my parents.

Benji: Glad to know you cherish our parenting, Dakini.

**11th:**

Benji: Promise me this.

Dakini: Anything for you, Dad.

Benji: Be sure to care for your siblings.

**12th:**

Benji: Jade and I's pride and joy.

Dakini: I hope to make you proud.

Benji: You have by simply being our daughter.

* * *

**Vs. Jade**

**1st:**

Dakini: We really do look mirror each other.

Jade: Thank your Grandmother for excellent genetics.

Dakini: But we don't share your tenacity in battle.

**2nd:**

Dakini: Ilah, Nana, and Grandma were very close.

Jade: Similar to myself, Kitana, and Callie Ann.

Dakini: Friendships like those are built to last.

**3rd:**

Dakini: I'm learning so much from training under you.

Jade: You have more significant potential than when I was your age.

Dakini: My skill needs to match it.

**4th:**

Dakini: Will you be mad if I call Miss Sareena mother too?

Jade: She's technically your mother, though not by blood. / Not at all.

Dakini: Dad made the right choice of marrying you both.

**5th:**

Dakini: What will my brother be named?

Jade: Benji and I have not agreed on a proper name yet.

Dakini: I'll be happy with anything you guys choose.

**6th:**

Dakini: I miss Grandma...

Jade: Her soul remains intertwined with ours.

Dakini: Always and forever.

**7th:**

Jade: Something troubles you, my child.

Dakini: I'm afraid of losing you again.

Jade: You won't bear that nightmare alone, Dakini. / The future is never set in stone.

**8th:**

Jade: Why did you berate Jackson and Johnny like that?

Dakini: Because they deserved it.

Jade: You must not treat allies like enemies.

**9th:**

Jade: I'm still wary of Skarlet being around you.

Dakini: Because of her and Tanya's abuse?

Jade: That and her craving for blood may return.

**10th:**

Jade: Apologies for fighting with your Aunt in front of you.

Dakini: I'm glad it didn't turn hostile.

Jade: Which would mark the point of no return.

**11th:**

Jade: Who is this mole you speak of?

Dakini: I suspect it may be that new woman.

Jade: She must be dealt with immediately.

**12th:**

Jade: Tanya seeks to hurt me through you.

Dakini: She obviously has a mental problem. / After what she's already done.

Jade: Leave her to me and stay with Benji. / I never should've spared her at the Coliseum.

**Vs. Tanya**

**1st:**

Dakini: You finally decided to show yourself.

Tanya: And who might you be?

Dakini: The daughter of your sworn enemy.

**2nd:**

Dakini: The thought of you with my Dad...

Tanya: I crave more of his sexual prowess.

Dakini: You fucking pyscho!

**3rd:**

Dakini: Seeing you live makes me sick.

Tanya: As if you're ruthless enough to kill me.

Dakini: Clearly you haven't seen my methods.

**4th:**

Dakini: Everything you touch becomes poisoned, Tanya.

Tanya: Makes me as lethal as they come.

Dakini: Allow me to take the sting out of you.

**5th:**

Dakini: Stay the hell away from my family.

Tanya: They'll all die one by one until Benny is mine.

Dakini: Delusion doesn't begin to describe your lunacy.

**6th:**

Tanya: You look vaguely familiar...

Dakini: Take a closer look, traitor.

Tanya: Impossible!

**7th:**

Tanya: The brat of that minx.

Dakini: An excellent way to describe yourself, harlot.

Tanya: With her tongue to match.

**8th:**

Tanya: Prepare your last rights, Dakini.

Dakini: Not in this lifetime.

Tanya: You'll follow your mother into the afterlife.

**9th:**

Tanya: I savored hearing Destiny's screams.

Dakini: My Grandmother didn't deserve death!

Tanya: Blame her for being so virtuous.

**10th:**

Tanya: Last chance to join the winning side.

Dakini: I'll never side with the likes of you.

Tanya: Then Jade will have to bury her lookalike.

**11th:**

Tanya: The Little Berserker that couldn't.

Dakini: The whore with a heart of paper. / The snake with plastic fangs.

Tanya: Prepare to become a corpse.

**12th:**

Tanya: I should've been your mother.

Dakini: You would've named me something stupid, like Tanya Jr. / My father would rather kill himself than sleep with you.

Tanya: That's your final insult, insolent child. / He'll have no choice after Jade and Sareena are dead.

**Vs. Dairou**

**1st:**

Dakini: I thought Miss Sareena killed you?

Dairou: Onaga has granted me another life.

Dakini: He has succeeded in pissing me off.

**2nd:**

Dakini: You should've used stealth on your attempt on Mama's life.

Dairou: Much like how I will do so now.

Dakini: Too late for that, mercenary.

**3rd:**

Dakini: You'll pay for what you did, Dairou.

Dairou: I'm merely trying to get paid.

Dakini: Not at my Mama's expense.

**4th:**

Dairou: You have quite the hefty bounty, little one.

Dakini: You won't be cashing it, freak.

Dairou: So said many of my other victims.

**5th:**

Dairou: The Little Berserker.

Dakini: Try not to get mauled so quickly.

Dairou: A confident child, aren't you?

**6th:**

Dairou: Your pet was instrumental in Darrius' failures.

Dakini: Hamlet's good at his job, whatever it may be.

Dairou: I'll make sure he dies a painful death.

* * *

**Vs. Darrius**

**1st:**

Dakini: Onaga resurrected you too?

Darrius: He needed all the help he could get.

Dakini: You won't be useful to him.

**2nd:**

Dakini: I will rip you apart, Darrius!

Darrius: You're more than welcomed to try, brat.

Dakini: I'll tear that smile from off your face!

**3rd:**

Dakini: Hamlet's gonna use your skull as a chew toy.

Darrius: What did I do to deserve that, Dakini?

Dakini: Selling out Mama is only the start of your misdeeds.

**4th:**

Darrius: Your mutt ruined my plans.

Dakini: Don't be mad that Hamlet's smarter than you and Dairou.

Darrius: I'll be eating stray dog shortly.

**5th:**

Darrius: You think you can beat me?

Dakini: I'll be done before Nana finishes dinner.

Darrius: You will not live to eat another supper!

**6th:**

Darrius: The Resistance will rise again!

Dakini: It's nothing but a House of Cards.

Darrius: That will cost you, spawn of Benjamin Maddox.

**Mai**

**Intros**

Guinevere's Guidance - Guinevere gives her flying colors on her health as Mai walks into the battlefield.

Angelic Voice - Mai quickly sings a Bb scale in a Soprano's voice as she draws the Jambiya at high Bb.

The Doctor's In - Mai walks and seamlessly puts on her Doctor's Coat tugging on it to reassure that it's on.

Snow Mai - A small bird lands on Mai's finger and chirps to her. She whistles back at it with a smile on her face.

**Variations**

Siren - Gains new attacks and counters based on her vocal prowess, powered into vocal illusions.

Dancer - Acquires new of strings, most of them being graceful mixups and a couple of savage normals using her elbows.

Ph.D. - Uses a myriad of new special attacks that give her buffs, most notably an attack that restores health.

**Fatalities**

All in your Head - Mai digs her fingers into the victim's head, conjuring an extreme illusion. The camera zooms into the victim's thoughts, showing them getting killed in various ways as if it was a highlight reel. The camera then zooms out to the screaming victim as their head explodes from the mental pressure.

Siren's Song - Mai softly grasps the victim's face and starts singing My Jolly Sailor Bold's last four bars lovingly. The victim is ensnared by her vocal illusion and begins hallucinating, only to have Mai leaving a deep gash in the victim's throat with the Jambiya.

My heart is pierced by Cupid

I disdain all glittering Gold

There is nothing can console me

But My Jolly Sailor Bold

My heart is pierced by Cupid

I disdain all glittering Gold

There is nothing can console me

But My Jolly Sailor Bold

**Vs. Dairou**

**1st:**

Mai: What a disgusting person you are, Dairou.

Dairou: So long as I get paid, woman.

Mai: Tch, no one will mourn your passing. / Going after my daughter in law was a grave mistake.

**2nd:**

Mai: The Mercenary.

Dairou: The Failure of a Mother.

Mai: Even for you, that was low. / So says the failure of a husband and father!

**3rd:**

Mai: Darrius was wrong to kill your family.

Dairou: Spare me your pity, wench.

Mai: I tried being compassionate...

**4th:**

Dairou: The Edenian Siren.

Mai: Only my enemies call me that, Dairou.

Dairou: Our relationship has been established.

**5th:**

Dairou: Your illusion skills are legendary.

Mai: I'm the only one of note who has such skills.

Dairou: Share your knowledge with me.

**6th:**

Dairou: My Autumn Fang will taste Edenian blood today.

Mai: Of course you would fetishize killing.

Dairou: Your life and a massive payday. What's not to like?

* * *

**Vs. Darrius**

**1st:**

Mai: Your plan was easily foiled, Darrius.

Darrius: Where were you, woman?

Mai: In Earthrealm, you fraud.

**2nd:**

Mai: Allow me to sing a requiem.

Darrius: A requiem for what?

Mai: For the Resistance, of course!

**3rd:**

Mai: Your outfit...

Darrius: Wonderful, isn't it?

Mai: Yes... wonderfully generic.

**4th:**

Darrius: How come you never invaded Seido?

Mai: Butt hurt, Darrius? / You weren't a threat that warranted my arrival.

Darrius: I will enjoy wiping that smirk off your face. / A mistake you won't live to regret.

**5th:**

Darrius: You and I should join forces.

Mai: I have no interest in working with 2nd rate leaders.

Darrius: Cocky hag.

**6th:**

Darrius: The woman who fooled Shao Kahn's army.

Mai: My reputation precedes me, it seems.

Darrius: You will be mine.

* * *

**Callie Ann**

**Intros**

Reassurance - Swiftly ties her boot. She looks up and notices her opponent before quickly tying a double knot then pulls her Combat Knife out of her Boot Holster.

Death's Left Hand - Walks through a Portal with her Scythe over the shoulder.

Standby - Speaks on a walkie talkie, informing the Sniper's Platoon to remain on standby as she pulls out her Knife on her opponent.

Self Handicap - Takes off her Sniper Rifle or Repeater Rifle (depending on the Variation chosen) and places them on a makeshift stand.

**Variations**

Headhunter - Revolves around her Sniper Rifle, similar to Erron Black's Marksman Variation, including a couple of trick shots.

Messenger - Gains more combos, strings and, special moves based on her Messenger powers.

Survivalist - Uses a plethora of moves revolving her unparalleled skill with her Combat Knife.

**Fatalities**

Colombian Necktie - Callie slits the victim's throat before jamming her hand in the hole to rip out their tongue. Then she uses her Revolver to push through the hole and fire, blowing off the victim's head.

Grim Reaper's Sprint - Summoning her Scythe, Callie rushes the victim slitting their throat and cutting their stomach before pushing them to the floor. She puts a boot on their torso and rapidly spins the Scythe like a descending buzzsaw, eventually ripping them in half.

**Vs. Dairou**

**1st:**

Callie: Way to choose sides, Dairou.

Dairou: What are you talking about?

Callie: Taking a payment from your family's murderer.

**2nd:**

Callie: In it for the money, are you?

Dairou: I'll kill anyone for the right price.

Callie: I'll do so for free.

**3rd:**

Callie: Don't you know when you're outmatched?

Dairou: I do, but I need to eat too, Sergeant.

Callie: I suggest a new line of work. / I love the sound of that.

**4th:**

Dairou: You crippled the Emperor.

Callie: Would've killed him if I had the resources.

Dairou: What was the point if you didn't get paid?

**5th:**

Dairou: You could be rich if you became a Mercenary.

Callie: Protecting Earthrealm is more important than lining my pockets./ I live off the gratitude of a deity.

Dairou: Honor doesn't pay the bills, Messenger. / The one exception to the rule.

**6th:**

Dairou: Your bounty is higher than your stepsister's.

Callie: Like you'll be able to take it. / You pissed me off going after Jade.

Dairou: Belittling me until the end, Sergeant. / As if you actually care for that murderer.

* * *

**Vs. Darrius**

**1st:**

Callie: You led the Resistance to their graves.

Darrius: Still led them better than you and Ryuji.

Callie: Your pride and cockiness got all of them killed.

**2nd:**

Callie: Underestimation seems to be shared amongst Seidans.

Darrius: I deserve the right to be cocky, Sergeant.

Callie: Dakini and Skarlet disagree.

**3rd:**

Callie: Ryuji should've stuck with the plan.

Darrius: He wasn't worthy of the mantle.

Callie: Neither were you, baldy.

**4th:**

Darrius: I almost had you under my palm, Callie.

Callie: I would've killed you when you slept.

Darrius: It's clear you don't like being controlled.

**5th:**

Darrius: Your whore killed my guards!

Callie: Badmouth my wife again, and I'll give you a Colombian Necktie.

Darrius: I dare you to try.

**6th:**

Darrius: Onaga has resurrected me!

Callie: On what condition, failure?

Darrius: I bring him your head.

* * *

**Benji**

**Intros**

Prepping Oneself - Finishes taping his hands with tape before tossing it through a Nexus Portal.

Worried Dad - Gets off the phone with Jade after reassuring him that baby Dakini is okay.

Crow Jokes - Enters the battlefield with one of The Flock telling him a terrible pun. He cringes and tells them to go away.

Lee - (Hey, Boss. How do you keep a murder of crows together? Vel-crow!) Henderson - (Some crows were caught breaking quarantine. They charged them with murder!)

Mingus - (Did you hear about the crow who worked at the Call center? He was fired for just Caws!)

Horace - (What do you call a bunch of crows that are friends? Crow-nies!)

Holliday - (What do you call a crow that's lost its way? A Lost Caws!)

Tired Summoner - Walks through a Portal with a yawn, waking up only when he notices his opponent.

**Variations**

Mysticism - Gains attacks revolving around Everest the Ice Phoenix.

Roughouser - Uses combos and command grabs based on his take on Pankration, an extension of Sambo.

Savagery - Loses the intricacy of his fighting abilities, deciding to use his baton to bludgeon his opponent.

**Fatalities**

Ice Sculpture - Benji grabs the victim's jaw and breaks it. He then summons Everest, who slowly and painfully freezes the victim, and they can't scream (remember, broken jaw). When they're completely frozen, Benji pushes the victim over, shattering them.

Edenian Nightmare - Benji roughly kicks the victim's stomach, knocking them down. He then jumps and stomps on them, shattering their spine before wrenching their neck. He then punches them in the back of the head four times before viciously, and using the victim's breaking back as leverage, he rips off the victim's head, spine attached.

* * *

**Vs. Dairou**

**1st:**

Benji: The wife killer.

Dairou: You can't fault me for trying to get paid.

Benji: Like you can't fault me for killing you right now?

**2nd:**

Benji: How did you survive our last encounter?

Dairou: I'm hardier than I look, Doctor.

Benji: Despite Sareena chopping your heart into confetti.

**3rd:**

Benji: That mark is unnerving.

Dairou: I can kill you so you won't see it anymore.

Benji: How about I kill you instead?

**4th:**

Dairou: The fabled Benjamin Maddox.

Benji: What, psychopath?

Dairou: It is time to die.

**5th:**

Dairou: Your summons must make Kombat easier.

Benji: They all do their part, Dairou.

Dairou: I'll make good use of them after killing you.

**6th:**

Dairou: Surely you can accept my apology.

Benji: You tried to kill Jade. / You nearly ruined my family.

Dairou: Part of my profession, Doctor.

* * *

**Vs. Darrius**

**1st:**

Benji: The upstart failure.

Darrius: I was leading the Resistance to new heights.

Benji: And into an early coffin.

**2nd:**

Benji: Cal told me you tried to cash the bounty on my wife.

Darrius: And what are you going to do about it, Doctor?

Benji: Break your jaw for starters. / Send Shao Kahn your remains.

**3rd:**

Benji: Oh, look. My latest harvest.

Darrius: You can't beat me, Benji.

Benji: Psychosis is bad for your health, Darrius.

**4th:**

Darrius: You rarely get angry, Doctor.

Benji: If I did, we wouldn't be talking. / Seeing you awakened it ten-fold.

Darrius: And they said Dakini's anger came from her Mommy.

**5th:**

Darrius: Onaga warned me that you're his most significant threat.

Benji: He's dumb for sending you alone.

Darrius: I will not tolerate your insults anymore!

**6th:**

Darrius: Daegon has granted me a second chance.

Benji: Luckily you'll ruin the Red Dragon as you did with the Resistance. / Where is he?

Darrius: I will have your head! / Classified information.

* * *

**A/N: One Eternity later, I finally finished this Bonus Chapter. It took too long, but after a lot of procrastinating and nearly losing interest entirely I am done. Hope you guys enjoyed it, at some points I definitely did. I'll see you guys soon.**


End file.
